


为战而生

by JacieNL



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 440,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 《终结者外传》同人小说，接续第二季最后一集《生而逃亡》。





	1. 第一章 生而逃亡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Born to Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485785) by River2027. 



“John……”

她嗓音轻柔，比从前任何时候都要轻柔。他咽了咽唾沫，发觉自己几乎无法呼吸。

“该走了。”Cameron说。

他不想走。他想永远留在这里，俯在她上方，他们的脸如此贴近，近乎相触。他不顾一切地想吻她。但她是对的。该走了。

如果他现在不起来，只怕就要把持不住了。他们没时间这么做。他不情愿地退开，等她重新穿好衬衣。她衣衫齐整的时候，他更容易集中精神些。

他这才开始奇怪自己怎么会陷入这种境地。他不是想抱怨，但他并不蠢。她这么做是有目的的。

“为什么要我这么做？”他问道，在困惑中蹙起眉头，“你有感觉。你自己能感觉到那个部件。你能感觉到热量。是你告诉我的。这件事你自己就能做。”

Cameron凝视他的眼睛。“你会相信我吗？”

他张嘴要答，接着又闭上了，不知该如何作答。他会吗？如果她只是告诉他，他会相信她的话吗？他会不会要求证据？

“我不知道。”他长叹一声。他只知道在那一刻……这件小事……已经远不是一次简单的部件检查。

“你有感觉吗？”他近乎绝望地问，“那……那对你来说是否意味着什么？哪怕一点点？”

她的视线落回床上，似乎在思索什么。“我不会拦你。”

“拦我？”

她抬眼对上他的目光。“如果你刚才吻我。我不会拦你。”

他咽了一口唾沫。这没有真正回答他的问题。“可你会有所感觉吗？那对你来说是否意味着什么？” _你可能真的爱我吗？又或者是我一直在自欺欺人？_

“我不会让别人这么做，如果你问的是这个的话，”她回答，“只有你可以。”

“只有我。”他重复。他决定把这当成一件好事。这只能源自某种近似于爱的情感，对吧？她不会让别人吻她，只有他可以。

_为什么是我？_

_因为我爱你_ ，John _。你也爱我。_

“你那时是在撒谎吗？”他突然问，紧紧抿住双唇。他必须知道；必须最终平息心中翻涌的疑问。“你被卡在卡车之间，我要拿走你芯片的时候。你那时是在撒谎吗？”

她对上他的眼睛，目光平静柔和。“不。”

他轻抽了一口气。他们之间不能再有欺骗，不能再有谎言。假如他总是得追问她口中的话是真是假，那他们就不可能在一起。不能再有秘密了。

“你不能再对我撒谎了，”他说，“你要实话实说。你要对我说实话。懂吗？”

Cameron缓缓点头。“是的。我懂。”

他深吸一口气，抛出了那个爆炸性的问题。“Weaver是什么意思？”

他看出她不易觉察地缩了一下。他是对的。她确实知道一些情况。

“什么？”她重复道。

 _别这样，_ _Cam_ _。别玩游戏了。_ “那条口信，”他重复道，嘴唇因心中那丝怒气而颤抖，“Ellison捎来的口信？让你很不安的那句。‘你愿意加入我们吗？’那是什么意思？”

Cameron保持着沉默。

“那话里有深意，”John提示道，“你知道那是什么。别对我撒谎。”

Cameron终于抬眼望着他。“未来的John曾给液态终结者捎去一条口信，问的就是‘你愿意加入我们吗’。”

John蹙起眉。“那么，这又怎——”

“只有四个人知道那句话的含义，”Cameron解释，“未来的你。我。Jesse。还有我们问的那个终结者。”

John能感觉到情况开始明朗化了。“所以如果Weaver知道那句话……”

“Weaver是个终结者。”Cameron接上他的话说。

John讶然张开嘴。“她……她是个终结者？”

“是的。”

“液态机器人？”

“是的。”

他僵了片刻。液态机器人……终结者。他把头猛地转向Cameron，有种被背叛的感觉。

“你本来不打算告诉我？你打算让我和妈妈就那么走进那里？去面对一个 _终结者_ ？”他在句末提高了嗓音。

“是的。”Cameron回答得平静如水。

他们早先的对话又浮现在他脑海里。 _所以在心底里，你想杀我。_

_是的。我想。_

“她不会伤害你们，”Cameron继续说，“那不是她的任务。”

 _我不是她的任务。_ 他嗤笑一声。“哦真的吗？我要怎么相信呢？我怎么才能知道呢？”

“你无法知道，”Cameron柔声回答，“你只能信任我。”

他的愤怒渐渐消散了，他意识到他 _确实_ 信任她。她有太多机会杀他。但她没有动手。她 _深知_ 她是一个潜在威胁，她的任务并没有被抹去，只是被跳过了。她给他那条引爆项链，就是要让他在她成为威胁时有摧毁她的办法。

因为她的一部分程序仍想杀死他。

但她的另一部分，现在居于支配地位的那一部分， _不_ 想杀他。她说她的话是实话，她说她能感觉、能爱。而他相信她。Derek和Sarah也许不相信她，但他信。

他信任她。

“John，该走了。”她重复。

“去哪里？”他问。

“你知道。”她回答。他确实知道。他们要再次逃亡。亡命天涯。就像他母亲在口信里告诉他们的那样。

 _你要确保他离开。_ Cameron会的。John垂眼盯着地面。

这就是他的生活方式。他生而逃亡。不断逃跑。但他也要在战争中领导人类对抗机器人。也许他错了。也许他并非生而逃亡。

也许他是为战斗而生。

“我不能丢下她。”他低声说。

“你母亲命令——”

“你不接收我母亲的指令，”John倔强地说，“你接收我的指令。”

Cameron沉默片刻。

“但我不是在向你下令，”John回答，“我是在 _请求_ 你。请你……帮我救她。没有你我做不到。”

Cameron昂起头。“你给我选择吗？”

John犹豫了。他不确定他该如何回答。“我当时口不对心。关于你只是个机器的话。你……远不止是那样的。我不会强求你做任何事。你可以自己决定。”

他深吸了一口气。“如果你选择离开，我们就走。我不会争辩。”他迟疑了一下，看着她细细琢磨他说的每一个字。“但是……如果你爱我……如果你在乎我，如果你对我有感情……那么求你，求你帮我救她出来。其他人都离我而去了。Charlie，Derek。我不能再失去她。”

Cameron深深望进他眼里，他几乎能看出她是何时下定了决心。她站起身，走到桌边，开始收拾他们的财物。

“我们走。”她说。

John只觉得希望一点点消散。就是这样了。他已经作出承诺，那就得承担风险。他心痛如绞。

Cameron的枪咔地扣上了扳机，他抬眼直盯着她。

“但首先我们要救出Sarah Connor。”

他睁大了眼，一跃跳下床，脸上咧出一个大大的笑容。“谢谢，Cameron。”

她回应了一个微笑。

***********

John把车停在了监狱前，在橘黄色的人群中寻找着母亲和Cameron的影子。他能听见建筑里传出尖叫和呼喊。Cameron一定是放走了所有囚犯引开注意力。他忍住微笑。 _真聪明，_ _Cam_ _。_

终于看见她们走来时，他呼吸一滞。Cameron看上去糟透了。他只来得及瞥了一眼，就把视线转回路面，驾车径直冲过大门。

在他身旁，母亲脸色铁青。“我给你捎了口信！我告诉你——”

“是啊，John Connor不听话，关我禁闭吧。”他反驳道。他不后悔他的决定。他转头查看Cameron，立时为她的损伤程度缩了一下。她被掀掉了半张脸，裸露出金属骨架和一只泛着红光的眼睛。她的夹克被子弹打得千疮百孔，染满血迹。都是因为他。因为是他说服她前来。因为她爱他。

_对不起，_ _Cameron_ _。_

“你还好吗？”他问道，嗓音了满是担忧。

他从后视镜里看着她，看着她转动脑袋时的僵硬动作。“不是100%正常。”

Sarah转过头。“离100%正常差多少？”

Cameron把头摆向她。John睁大了眼睛，视线在Sarah和Cameron之间来回。“为什么这么问？”Sarah不会是觉得Cameron的损伤难以修复了吧？她是不是觉得Cameron会再次失控？

“因为我要见Catherine Weaver，”Sarah冷冷回答，“而她必须毁掉地下室里的一切。”

John竭力不对Weaver的名字表现出异常反应，他回头去看Cameron。她目光向前，然后垂向地面，动作生硬。他一阵心痛自责。

她损伤不轻。她不再是他在旅馆房间里如此靠近的那个性能完全的机器人，不再是那个目光柔和地凝视他的机器人。她损伤不轻。

都是因为他。

 _我会修好你的，_ _Cam_ _，_ 他暗自许诺， _这事情一结束，我发誓，我会修好你的。_

***********

他挨着母亲坐在Weaver公司的沙发上，脑中转着一个念头。 _Weaver_ _是个终结者。我要见的是个终结者。_ 这感觉很怪，难以置信。他还没把这告诉母亲。他不确定他是不是会说。

“我们真不该来这儿。”他嘀咕。

“Savannah可能会告诉他们我们知道Cromartie的事。”Sarah回答。

 _不，不是_ _Cromartie_ _。_ “现在是John Henry了。”

“但还是机器人，”Sarah说，“如果她说出去了，他们会转移它。也许已经转移了。”

“我们很快会知道的。”他回答，声音不自觉地有点高。只过了一会儿，电梯口“叮”的一响，Ellison走出电梯。John和母亲一起站起身，他嘴里突然又干又涩。

如果Cameron弄错了……他们就是自投罗网。他们将无路可逃。他这是把他和母亲的性命都押在他对Cameron的信任上。他也有可能做出了错误的选择。

他咽了咽唾沫，瞥了Sarah一眼，他低语时嗓音嘶哑，“我爱你。”

_还有，如果我弄错了……对不起……_

***********

站到Catherine Weaver，那个终结者跟前时，John努力不表现出紧张。如果没有Cameron的提醒，他也许决不会知道她是个机器人。她骗过了每一个人，Ellison，Savannah，甚至他母亲。

“要找我谈什么？”Weaver问。

Sarah说：“我们需要——”

“我再强调一下，”Weaver打断她，“我们会面，首先最重要的是我要感谢你们保护我女儿Savannah的英勇举动。她是我的生命之光，失去她我将不知所措。”

John忍住了撇嘴的冲动。 _她不是你女儿。你是个机器人。_

“她在哪儿？”Sarah问。

“在学校吧。”Weaver冷静地回答，然后直入主题。 _真正的终结者模式，_ John想。“我们有一个共同的敌人。常规武器和常规手段都对它无效。”

“Kaliba集团？”Sarah问道，“别以为你真了解它。”

Weaver扫了她一眼，虽然嘴上挂着微笑，眼神却是冰冷的。“对不起。我不是在和你说。”她把视线移回John身上，“我在和你说话。关于天网的事。”

他看见母亲转头望他，无疑以为会看到一些惊讶的反应，但他没有畏缩。他知道这一刻早晚会来的。Cameron是对的。

Weaver有不同的任务。

“我猜Savannah告诉过你John Henry的事了，”Weaver尖锐地说，“所以你的机器人会潜入我的地下室。”

不等他为Cameron的行动辩护，就听Ellison讶然叫骂了一声，John猛一抬头，只见有东西正朝窗户飞来。他睁大了眼睛。

是池塘边见过的浮空艇，当时Derek称之为猎杀者。

Weaver转过身，神色如常。“趴下。”

Sarah猛地把他拉到地上护住，John听见窗户碎了，一阵爆炸声传来。他抬眼去看Weaver，她的液态金属身躯变成了屏障立在他和火焰之间。他能感觉到上方和两侧的灼热，但Weaver的身体为他们挡掉了余下的光热。

“快跑。”Weaver命令道。

John毫不迟疑。Sarah拉他起身，他们避过走廊里的小爆炸，奔向楼梯。Weaver紧随其后。

“地下室，”她说，“Ellison先生。John Henry。”

“我们必须出去，”Sarah强调，“他们想杀我儿子。”

“不，他们是想杀我儿子，”Weaver平静回答，“就像你一样。”

“我相信她已经杀了他。”Sarah回敬道。

“你最好希望没有，”Weaver冷冷答道，“你的John也许会拯救世界，但没有我的John他没戏。”

她一步不停地奔下楼梯，John和母亲交换了一个困惑的眼神，跟了下去。到底层时，John看见了不省人事的保安，他加快脚步，心中有种紧迫感。如果Cameron没能杀死John Henry怎么办？如果她在早先的劫狱中损伤过重怎么办？

他向前直冲，抢在母亲和Weaver前头。他当先推门而入，却猛地刹住身形，因为震惊和恐惧而睁大了眼睛。

Cameron坐在椅子上，一动不动，眼里毫无生气。他心底在尖叫。 _不不不不！_

他箭步冲到她身旁，拨开她的头发和头皮查看芯片槽口。那是芯片通常所在的位置。

“她的芯片没了。” _不！这不可能！_ 他抗拒着随时可能淹没他的情绪波动。他的视线绝望地扫过桌面，落在Cameron那柄染血的小刀上。

“他去哪儿了？”他叫道，“那、那个John Henry！”他结结巴巴地说，“他拿走了她的芯片！他去哪儿了？”他知道他在喊叫，声音里带着恐惧。 _我要杀了他！我要杀了他！_

Weaver缓缓走近，看看小刀，又看看Cameron静止的躯体。“他没拿芯片。是她给他的。”

_什——_

“John。”Sarah轻声说着，冲他身后的什么点了点头。

他转过身时，还不知道会看到什么。呈现在他眼前的是一块电子屏幕，上面持续滚动着一句话，Cameron的留言：

**对不起，** **JOHN** **。**

**对不起，** **JOHN** **。**

**对不起，** **JOHN** **。**

**对不起，** **JOHN** **。**

John能感觉到泪水涌了上来。 _为什么，_ _Cameron_ _？为什么这么做？_ 他的整个世界突然崩塌了。他还从没对她说过再见，从没告诉过她他的感情，从没吻过她……

“他去哪儿了？”

“不是哪儿，”Weaver答道，“是何时。”

John瞥见Ellison在门口蹙了蹙眉。“什么？你说何时是什么意思？”

 _时间机器……_ John带着震惊想。

“我明白了，”Sarah说，她的目光紧紧锁住中枢系统里的一个部件，“我以前见过它。”

John转头望去，睁大了眼。“那是Turk吗？Andy Goode的Turk！”

“三个点。”Sarah低语。John又看了看它。确实，那机器上印着三个红点。Weaver正往一台计算机上输入程序，它看着很像Cameron在银行保险库里用过的那台……用于时间跳跃。

 _我们要找到_ _John Henry_ _。我们要救回_ _Cameron_ _。_ 他模糊意识到母亲正从Weaver身旁退开。

“你在建造天网！”Sarah斥道，嗓音里带着怒气。

“不，我在建造能和它抗衡的东西。”Weaver回答。

_你愿意加入我们吗？_

John闭了闭眼，又看了一眼Cameron毫无生气的躯体。他深恨看到她这副模样。他再次转向屏幕，注视着那句话： **对不起，** **JOHN** **。**

他几乎能听见她的声音在说着这句话，恳求的口吻一如她乞求他留她一命，为差点杀死他而道歉时的语调。

“来吗，James？”Weaver问道。

Ellison眉头一皱。“来？”

“寻找John Henry，”Weaver微笑着回答，“我们的孩子。”

Ellison慢慢摇头，向后退去。“他不是我的孩子。而你……你是……”

“那么去接Savannah放学吧？”Weaver打断了他的话，声音依然温和，“体操课五点半结束。”

第一波电流开始涌动，John惊了一跳。他的视线从开始倒数20秒的计算机转向他母亲，她正缓缓摇头。

“John，我们不能。”她反对着，退了一步。

 _不！我们必须这么做！我们必须救她！_ 他听见自己嘶哑的嗓音。“他带走了她的芯片。”

Sarah继续后退，John只觉得泪水湿润了眼眶。他嗓子里发紧，几乎不能呼吸。

“他带走了 _她_ 。”他哽咽着说。

圆泡开始成型，Sarah退到了圈外。“妈妈。”John恳求道。圆泡渐渐强化，她的形象开始模糊起来。

“我会阻止它的。”她说。

母亲从视野里消失时，他感到一阵深深的失落。跳跃前的那一瞬，他从Cameron不动的身体上移开视线，望向那重复着她话语的电子屏幕。

 **对不起，** **JOHN** 。

 **对不起，** **JOHN** 。

我爱你，JOHN。

他呼吸一滞，回转视线俯视Cameron的躯体，眼中盈满泪水。

然后一切都不见了，他眼前只剩一片黑暗。突然，他发现自己蹲在一条混凝土隧道里，全身赤裸，冷得发抖。他慢慢站起身，举目四顾。他们周围仍有一圈小小的火焰在燃烧，但火圈之外……

全是黑暗。

满地碎石。尘土覆盖。唯一的光线是隧道顶黯淡的灯光。

他过去常想象审判日之后的未来会是光景。但他从没想过会是这样。他转身，遇上了Weaver的眼睛，片刻之后，他回头重新注视隧道。

_John Henry_ _就在这里的某个地方。带着_ _Cameron_ _的芯片。_

他再看Weaver时，发现她已经有了衣服。 _液态机器人。肯定很方便。_

他低头去看，以为会看到Cameron的身体躺在那里。但是他什么都没看到。强烈的恐惧摄住了他的心。

“Cameron在哪儿？”他问，“她的身体在哪儿？”

“它无法穿越过来。”Weaver淡然道。

 _无法穿越。_ John可以发誓，那一刻他的心跳停了。他把她害死了。她的身体已经蒸发在跳跃过程中。 _不……_

远处有声音传来，他吓了一跳。渐渐靠近的人声里夹着犬吠。他目光扫过房间，终于落在帆布床上的一件外套上。John飞快地抓过它套上，裹紧，想让身上暖和点。

他看到一束手电光，赶紧蹲下，躲过了两个带着军犬的士兵。有一瞬，他想过现身，但随即否决了这个想法。他不知道他在哪里，不知道他在什么时间。

他什么都不知道。

士兵们经过后，他悄悄走进主隧道，回头看了一眼确定Weaver就跟在身后，然后走进了一个开阔的房间。

一个人影出现在他面前，举着枪。“发现一个！”那男子呼喊道，“发现一个！”

John立刻举起双手。“一个什么？”男子看起来不像终结者，但John不敢肯定。他又看看身后，才发现Weaver消失了。

她去哪里了？John回头看那士兵——他正向前推进，一刻都没松开武器。

“求你了，”John轻声说，“我不是机器人。”

“不准动。”士兵压着嗓子命令道。他走到了光线里，John现在能看出他是个日裔。“不准动！”

“求你了！我发誓，我没带武器！我、我是人类！”他恳求道。 _必须_ 让这士兵相信他。他 _必须_ 离开这里，找到John Henry，救回Cameron。

他的人生似乎陡然前景黯淡。

“再动我就开枪了！”日裔士兵威吓道。

有人从士兵身后走来。“稍息！”一个新的声音命令道。那个身影从日裔士兵身旁走过，John惊得睁大了眼睛。

Derek。

Derek Reese。

John觉得嘴角扬起了一丝微笑。Derek活着！Derek在这里！终于，情况看起来有了转机。

Derek稳步上前，注视着John，眯起眼，像是在仔细审视他。最后Derek咧嘴笑了，回头看着他的同伴。“看他的眼睛。他和你一样不是机器人。”

“Derek……”John低声唤道，笑容舒展开来。

令他惊讶的是，Derek只是转头盯着他，扬起一边眉毛。“是我？”

_他不认得我……_

“我是John，”他说，Derek眼里没有任何表示，John的喜悦渐渐消散，“J-John Connor。”

Derek摇摇头。“我认识很多人，孩子。但不认识你。”John能感觉到失望爬上自己的脸，Derek转向他的同伴。“有人听说过John Connor这名字吗？”

日裔士兵摇摇头，John眼里写满怀疑。 _从没听说过_ _John Connor_ _……_

一个念头在他脑海里成型，他突然觉得胃痛。他做了时间跳跃。他跳过了审判日。John Connor对这些人来说是不存在的。从他去找Weaver的那天起，John Connor就不见了。John Connor不可能在审判日来临时领导人类。

John Connor不是他们的救世主。

他垂眼盯着地面，想掩饰自己的震惊。 _就好像我根本不存在……_

Derek又转向他。“知道吗？我想你很快要出名了。”

John挤出一丝笑容。 _我本来是出名。我是_ _John Connor_ _。_

Derek眼里闪动着骄傲的光，微笑点亮了他的脸。“我弟弟回来了，你却穿着他的外套。”他越过John肩头望去。

John转过身，顿时轻抽了一口气。Kyle Reese走了进来。 _父亲……_ John屏住呼吸。看见John，Kyle停住了脚步，有一瞬John几乎相信Kyle知道他是谁。也可能他只是好奇这个新兵是谁，为什么和他这么像。

但John毫不在意。他第一次看到他的父亲，那个英雄，那个将拯救他母亲生命的未来战士。他甚至不在乎自己的失礼，只是目不转睛地把他未曾有机会相识的父亲的模样尽收眼底。

然后有什么引起了他的注意，有别的人跟在Kyle身后走进来，她低垂着眼，但脸上挂着一个快乐的微笑。

他的心跳几乎停止。

_Cameron_ _。哦，_ _Cameron_ _。_

她没有抬起头，蹲下身抚摸Kyle身旁的德国牧羊犬，微笑光彩照人。

他差点叫出她的名字，差点奔到她身旁，对她诉说他多么抱歉，诉说他有多爱她。但有什么止住了他。

她有些不一样。她抚摸那只狗的动作，那只狗安适的反应，她走动时优雅活泼的步态，她拨开脸上碎发时的手势。Cameron不这样。

这不是他的Cameron。这不是那个说过爱他的Cameron，那个曾在深夜走进他卧室，躺在他身侧的Cameron。那个嫉妒他和Riley交往的Cameron，那个他拼命要解救，拼命到愿跨越时空来到这个废墟般的未来，只为夺回她的Cameron，那个他不顾一切地爱着的Cameron。

意识到这个事实，他的微笑慢慢褪去了。他的心再一次碎了。

这不是他的Cameron。

这根本不是Cameron。

他能从她眼里看出来。她有着Cameron美丽的褐色眼睛，但那双眼睛里有些不一样的东西。生命。他来到这黑暗的未来之后仅见的光芒在她眼中跳动。这女孩不是Cameron。她是人类。

 _我叫_ Allison _。来自棕榈谷市_[1] _。_

 _这_ 就是Cameron说过的那个人吗？作为她原型的那个人类女孩？来自棕榈谷市的Allison。

她抬头发现他的盯视，欢快的笑容渐渐变成了困惑，还有好奇。但无论如何努力，他都无法移开视线，无法阻止自己注视她。

他又看看Derek，看看Kyle。没有人认得他。起先，他觉得自己也许死了，进了天堂，于是得以和那些他所爱的死者重聚——Derek，Kyle，Cameron。他咽下喉咙里的哽咽。但待得越久，他就越意识到这不是他的家。这些人并非他所熟知和爱恋的那些人。他的Cameron，他的Derek依然长眠不醒。

他在一群陌生人之中。

一群模样和嗓音都和他所爱的人一模一样的陌生人。他感觉到泪水在眼眶里渐渐凝聚，模糊了他的视线。他不属于这里。他不属于任何地方。最糟的是，他不顾一切地想念着那个真正的Cameron，那个记得他， _爱_ 他的Cameron。他呜咽着，慢慢蹲到地上，用手捂住了脸。

他不指望任何人来安慰他。他们不会理解。他们是战士，被战争磨砺得坚忍。他们早已在审判日为痛失所爱之人而悲恸过。

但John Connor刚刚失去了他的今天。

感觉到一只手轻轻放在他肩上时，他有些吃惊。他抬起泪水朦胧的眼睛，看见Cameron——不，是Allison——蹲在他身旁，眼神柔和。她和其他人不一样。她不是一名战士。还不是。不完全是。她很年轻，就像他。就像Cameron。

看到她的身影，他哭得更厉害了。这是 _她_ 。Cameron的手在轻抚他的头发，Cameron的眼睛望进他灵魂深处，她轻柔的嗓音轻轻说着安慰的话。

 _这_ 怎么能不是Cameron呢？

他可以假装她是；他也许还可以说服他自己。但不管她的外貌、她的一切多么熟悉，这依然不是他所爱的女孩。Allison不认识他，不爱他。Allison只是有着他爱人身体的，完全不同的人。也许就像把另一块芯片放进Cameron的身体。那永远不会是Cameron。

“你叫什么名字？”

他毫无防备，他意识到这也是Cameron曾问他的第一个问题，以同样的口吻，同样的嗓音。

一滴泪水顺着他脸颊滑落下来，他答道，“John。John Connor。”

Allison笑了，笑容明朗，正如曾经的Cameron。“我是Allison。”

他目不转睛地注视着她微笑，眼里盈满泪水。如此人性化……却又与Cameron如此相仿。“我有种感觉，我们会成为好朋友的。”Allison说，她的微笑真诚友好。

也许他们可以。这是新的未来，新的生活。不再逃亡。他是为战斗而生，这就是他将要做的。战斗不止。

他会找到John Henry。他会取回Cameron的芯片。他会重建她的躯体，假如必须如此。 _我会不惜一切代价来救你，_ Cameron _。_

如果他还能再说些什么，那就是……

她会回来的。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 棕榈谷市（Palmdale），加利福尼亚州城市。


	2. 第二章 生于过去

John不知道他在地上蜷坐了多久，他记事以来第一次这样任泪水流淌。他不确定Allison为什么觉得需要这么做，但她一直尽责地留在他身边，安慰性地抚摸他的头发。

当John终于抬起头时，他意识到其他人已经散去，只留下他、Allison和Kyle在地堡走廊里。John用哭得红肿的双眼仰望着父亲的脸。

 _哪怕是对机器人怒吼的时候，他也有着最善良的眼睛……_ 母亲是对的。现在他亲眼看到了。Kyle有双善良的眼睛，富于同情和关爱。

“Allison。”Kyle的声音柔和里却带着权威。Allison轻巧地从John身旁站起，走向Kyle，望着他等候指令。

“他在你身边好像比较放松，”Kyle低声说，不过John还是能清楚地听见他的话，“你带他找个空铺位。看来这孩子这一天过得不容易。”

Allison忧郁地点头。“他简直就像是才意识到发生了什么。”她迷惑地蹙起眉头，“但怎么可能呢？战争已经打了十三年了。”

John试着心算。审判日是2011年。 _这就表示现在是_ 2024 _年。除非妈妈能再次推迟它。_ 话说回来，Allison看样子不比他大。

Kyle的嗓音压得更低了，John勉强才能听清。“我不知道，但你得试试能从他嘴里套出什么。他显然藏着些事。我们必须了解清楚。”

Allison似乎对Kyle的怀疑心存疑虑。“你已经知道他不是个机器人了。他只是个孩子，和我一样大。”

“灰军可能是任何一个人，”Kyle阴沉地回答，“记得我哥哥的事吗？他们在他身上进行实验，教机器人如何表现得更像人类。”他的脸因厌恶而扭曲了，“Connor不是终结者，但有些东西比终结者更糟。灰军是叛徒。想想吧，假如他们混进来会发生什么？”

Allison缓缓点头。“我会尽力的。但我真的不认为他是他们中的一员。他好像……不一样。”

Kyle伤感地笑笑。“你从不喜欢把人往坏处想，不是么？”

Allison笑容灿烂。“要在这样的废墟中活下去，人总得保持乐观精神。”

“尽量看你能为他做些什么吧。”

Allison抬手敬礼。“遵命，Reese将军！”

John睁大了眼。Kyle没有任何要更正她的表示，所以那个称呼一定是真实的。 _喔哦，_ John半信半疑地想， _我父亲是个将军。_

Allison回身走向他，脸上挂着他所熟悉和爱恋的那个微笑。“让我们一起去给你找个房间。”她目光扫过John紧紧裹在身上的Kyle的长夹克，“还有一些衣服。”她补充道。

他跟着她，心跳又快又急。离她这么近，看着她的脸，却知道这张脸孔后面并非Cameron，这令他心碎。每一次她回头对他微笑，他就觉得心中一阵刺痛，却只能强作笑颜。

他心底里有个小小的念头讨厌她这样待他，这样折磨他。然而，他又发觉自己没法生她的气。不只因为他无法厌恶一个长着Cameron面容的人，也因为他发现Allison确实是个亲和力很强的人，善良而亲切，很有幽默感。他想这样的人在未来恐怕非常难得。

“这边走。”Allison说着，领他走进一个不比步入式衣帽间大多少的小房间。里面很暗，有股淡淡的土腥味，混着下水道的气味和狗骚味，令人不悦。帆布床又破又旧，刚够他这个身材的人躺下。

她似乎注意到了他皱鼻子的表情。“你运气不错，”她说，“很多人连这都没有。有些地堡里几乎都是平民，大伙在一起挤得就像沙丁鱼罐头。他们中的很多人只是隧道里的老鼠，或者就像他们所说的，‘捕鼠者’。通常是些食不果腹的年轻人。”

“这样真的更好吗？”John问道。

Allison耸耸肩。“我们都住在隧道里。我们以残羹冷饭为食。”

“不，我是说，作为一个战士，你看上去年轻了点，”John回答，“你不觉得做个平民更容易些吗？”

Allison摇摇头。“我不是太年轻。我十七岁了。审判日时我三岁。Kyle Reese找到了我，把我带到这里。他有点像是我父亲，你可以这么说。他们并没有强迫我成为一名战士。这是我的选择。我 _想_ 和机器人战斗。我 _想_ 阻止天网。”

John轻笑一下，坐到床上。“我想我们都想。”

她静静地看着他，头微微偏向一边。John屏住了呼吸。那一刻，脸上带着那不动声色却又有些迷惑的表情，她的样子像极了Cameron，他几乎以为她会说：“谢谢你的解释。”随后他意识到，这歪脑袋的动作显然只是Allison的一个习惯，是Cameron从作为制造原型的Allison那里继承来的。

“你也许会觉得我这么问是疯了，但战争进展如何？现在是哪一年？”

Allison怀疑地扬起一边眉毛。“你过去十三年都住在山洞里吗？”她和气地笑了笑，“嗯，我猜我们都住在山洞里，哈？”

John忍住向她坦白自己来自过去的冲动。他有种预感，不管她此刻看起来多么坦诚，但她不会相信他。他立刻提醒自己，她身负为Kyle打探情报的使命。他必须留心自己说的话。

“现在是2024年。”Allison说，这证实了他早先的推测。“战况如何？”她的微笑变得苦涩。“如果你想问的是这个，告诉你吧，机器人到处取胜。”

“谁领导你们？”

“我们的地堡由Kyle领导，”Allison带着自豪答道，“他是将军，策划指挥我们的一切行动。”

“其他地堡呢？其他反抗军据点呢？”

她蹙起眉。“我不知道。我们已经联合了我们找到的一些队伍，但是……还有更多没找到的。我常问Kyle和Derek为什么我们不全体联合起来，但……要那样做我们必须在同一个区域，或者能彼此联系。我们试过派侦察兵出去寻找其他反抗军据点，但没有一个人活着回来。有一座很大的天网T-888工厂正挡在我们两股武装主力之间。”

“没人试过绕行吗？”

“没人 _能够_ 绕行，”Allison说，“T-888的巡逻范围很大，我们没有那么多的武器和食物补给去进行大的迂回。在外面没人能坚持太久。”她蹙蹙眉，虽然看上去心里好奇大于怀疑，“你好像挺有军事意识。”

“真本事你还没看到呢。”John干巴巴地回答。

她垂下眼，盯着混凝土地面上的裂缝看了一阵子，才抬头正视他的眼睛。“第一次看见我的时候……你以为我是别的什么人，对吗？”

他觉得心跳到了嗓子眼，几乎喘不过气来。“是的。”

“我能从你眼里看出来，”她说，眼神里现在带着股淡淡的忧伤，“你的微笑。你脸上全是喜悦和爱恋，但它渐渐褪成了迷茫和痛苦。我能看出来。”

John紧紧抿住嘴唇，试图稳住情绪。“你非常敏锐。”他克制着从齿缝间说。

她偏过脑袋打量着他，他想移开视线，却发现自己办不到。 _哦，_ _Cameron_ _……_

他闭上眼，想隔断这一整天的经历。也许这一切只是个梦，一个逼真得可怕的梦，他很快会从梦中醒来，发现自己又在旅馆房间里，Cameron躺在他身边，沉思着如何救Sarah出狱。

哦，他多么 _希望_ 这一切只是个梦。

当他终于睁开眼睛时，看见她正慢慢向门口走去，背向着他，显然是相信他已经睡着了。 _不，别离开我……_

“Cameron！”他不顾一切地喊了出来，嗓音黯哑。

她回过身，眼里写着困惑。他陡然记起了自己并非是在梦中，他并非刚从噩梦中醒来。

“Allison，”他轻声说，有些畏缩，“对不起。”

她似乎没有因为他叫错名字而觉得受到了冒犯，相反，她走回床边，在床沿坐下了。John感觉一阵战栗传遍全身。

“Cameron，”Allison重复着，语音轻柔而同情，“那就是你之前把我错认成她的女孩吗？”

John微微点头。“是的……你……你们几乎就像是双胞胎。你知道，人们常说的，每个人都有一个镜像存在于这个世界。”

她皱皱眉。“谁这么说的？”

他突然意识到她或许从没听过这样一句习语。毕竟，照她说的，当他熟知的世界终结，所有人都被抛进一个满眼黑暗、毁灭和死亡的时代的时候，她才刚刚三岁。

“别在意。”他回答。

Allison静默了片刻才说：“你爱她吗？”

John僵住了，他咽了咽唾沫。“是的，”他沙哑地说，“我爱她。”终于把这句话 _说出来_ 感觉 _真好_ 。 _是的，我真心实意地深爱着_ _Cameron Phillips_ _。_ 随着这话语带来的喜悦，他也感到了一阵难以抑制的痛苦和失落。她曾对他告白……实际上有好几次：当她恳求留下她一命的时候，当她用Riley的声音在电话那头对他说出这句话的时候，还有他时空跳跃前在电子屏幕上看到的那最后一句话。

她曾对他告白。但他从没有告诉过她。

一声突兀的枪响让他回到了现实，他听见纷杂的脚步声奔过走廊，可以辨出Derek的声音在喊：“终结者！”Allison转向John，睁大的双眼里带着恐惧，但也有决然。

她递出一只手。“想活命的话最好跟我走。”

John握住那只手，关于Cameron的回忆在他脑中蠢蠢欲动，他挣扎着把它压到脑海深处。如果营地里有个终结者，他需要集中精神。

他还需要武器。

“嗨！”他奔跑着跟上Allison，喊道，“我需要一支枪！”

她没有放慢速度。“没时间找枪了，”她回答，“我们也没有多余的枪给你。”

John加快了脚步。“你们对这样的袭击有准备吗？”

Allison冷峻地盯住他。“是的，我们把入口隐藏得很好，希望它们不会发现它。”

他们奔向Kyle和Derek。看见他们来了，Kyle松了口气。“它现在在东区尽头，但向我们这边来的速度很快。”

“你打算怎么办？”John问。

“带大伙出去，转移到4号据点，”Derek轻松回答，“这以前也发生过。我们不可能和天网的新型号对抗。它们更坚固，难以阻挡。我们几周前炸掉过一个，但现在我们弹药不足。我们要转移，转移到其他隧道，也许还要在那儿设个陷阱。”

“为什么不在这里设陷阱？”John仰头看着昏暗的走廊灯。 _电力。_ “什么地方有一桶水吗？盥洗室在哪儿？”

“就在那。”Allison说着一指，虽然她脸上仍有些迷惑不解。

“我们试过那个，孩子，”Derek说，语气里有股屈尊迁就的味道，“那杀不了它。你电击这些家伙，他们也只会停下一会儿。”

“准确地说，是120秒，”John立刻答道，显然令Derek吃了一惊，“这就是我所需要的时间。”

Allison惊呆了。“你要独自对付一个终结者？”

“必须有人去做，”John倔强地说，“如果我们想阻止天网，就不能一直让它们增长信心，不能一直让它们取胜。我们不能一直逃跑。我们必须战斗。”

Derek和Kyle交换着眼神。最终，John拎着水桶攥着小刀，独自向走廊那头走去。他脑中在飞快地思索。反抗军是怎么存活到现在的？

因为他们一直在逃跑，他回答自己。他们不断建起新的隧道，不断转移人员。逃跑让人们活下来，但也让天网存在至今。这让终结者们始终在战争中占据主动。他相信Kyle和Derek在和机器人战斗中有过一些行动，但瞧瞧他走过的那些士兵脸上的神情吧，他们看起来大都已经……放弃了希望。

人类被分散开了，如果他们不联合一致，不站起来抵抗，就将注定失败。 _也许我的时间跳跃并没有像我想的那样把未来搅得一团糟。也许我仍可以履行我的命运，组建反抗军。_

John听见走廊那头铿锵的脚步，知道他时间不多了。 _这最好管用，_ 他想着，用小刀割断了电线，把它拉进角落，小心不碰到带电的一头。终结者一靠近，John就把电线扔到它脚边，泼出那桶水，同时扑到了墙后。再探头时，他看到那个机器人因电流而无法控制地抽搐，然后重重倒向了地面。

John冲到它旁边，弹开小折刀，熟练地割进它的头颅。这他已经做过太多次了，熟知该从哪里下刀。最后，John扯开那小片头皮，拔出芯片，长松了一口气。

 _天网肯定还没出产更先进型号的终结者。这一个，很幸运，还没聪明到提前发现我的靠近。也许就是这样，乌合之众的反抗才能坚持这么久_ 。

John回去找到了Derek、Kyle和Allison，他们正准备下达撤退指令，看见John毫发无损地活着回来都很吃惊。

Allison奔向他。“出什么事了？你……你杀了它？”

John举起芯片，她凝视着它，迷惑不解。“那是什么？”

John睁大眼。“是芯片。核心，处理器。它是大脑，是机器人身上唯一不能替换的部件。没有芯片，终结者就是死物。”

Derek冲上前，眯起眼。“那么毁掉芯片。”

John紧攥着它。“不，我们需要它。我们需要找出这东西的任务是什么。”

“我想我们知道它的任务。”Derek急躁地回答。

“我是说它从哪里来，它会向谁汇报……” _我还需要学习如何重新编程……_

Kyle怀疑地盯着John。“你是谁？你从哪里来？”

John深吸了口气。“我的名字是John Connor。我来自过去。我从2009年时间旅行到此阻止天网。” _并找回_ _Cameron_ _的芯片。_ _“_ 曾有终结者被派到过去杀我……实际上有好几次了。”

“你？”Allison蹙眉问道，“为什么是你？”

“因为在原本的时间线里——也可能现在仍是如此，”他思索着，“我被认为会成为反抗军的领袖，阻止天网的那个人。”

Derek不禁怀疑地大笑一声。“你？哈！听着，孩子……”

“我 _知道_ ，”John愤怒地打断他，“我知道这些事。”

“他确实很快解决了那个终结者，”Allison指出，“那能证明些什么吧？”

“证明他找死。”Derek说。

“证明我知道自己在做什么，”John反驳，“我不来自这个时代。我生于1984年，从1999年时间旅行到2007年，又从2009年时间旅行到这里。理论上，今年我应该四十岁，我已经越过了其中一半的时间。我一生都在接受训练。我一直在逃亡途中。我知道这些东西如何运转，如何思考。我知道如何杀死它们，如何销毁它们。你得相信我。”

Derek哧哧笑了。“是啊，伟大的领袖。”

John留意到Allison愤怒地瞥了Reese家的兄长一眼。Kyle似乎仍有疑虑，但已开始考虑其中的可能性。John决定最好还是别提他们的父子关系。

“你们见过T-1000吗？”他问。

“什么？”Kyle说。

“液态机器人。”John解释道。

“没有。”Allison回答。

“你会看到的。”

“液态机器人？那是什么？”Kyle问。

“我十三岁时被派去杀我的一个机器人，”John说，“子弹伤不了它们。电击对它们无效。为了打倒它真是好一场混战。它难以阻挡。它能变成任何形态，液态，人类，你伙伴的脸。我们冻住那家伙，把它打得粉碎，它还是聚合成一体，就像有磁性似的。”

听着他的故事，Allison眼睛越睁越大。他把这当成一个好的信号。这也许表示她相信他。“你们怎么杀死它的？”她问。

“我们烧了它，”John回答，“在一个高得可怕的温度下。”他的视线移向走廊那头的终结者。“你们俘获过和这个一样的吗？”

“一个终结者？”Kyle问。

“这里不是战俘集中营，孩子。”Derek哼了一声。

“对，不是，”John说，“你们要设个陷阱，给门通上电，准备好水桶和电线。”

“你疯了。”Derek边说边摇头。

“不，”John回答，“我是John Connor。相信我。”他叹息，想起Weaver，John Henry，T-1000，还有时间转移装置……

他伤感地摇摇头。“情况正变得越来越糟。”

“我以为情况本来就已经够糟的了，”Derek愠怒地说，“有灰军和那些 _人型_ 终结者。我们不能一直这样逃跑，Kyle。”

“反抗军情况怎么样？”John问道，“你们为什么不并肩战斗？”

Kyle和Derek交换了一个尖锐的目光，然后Kyle看着John。“我想我们该从头说起。”

Derek接过话说。“审判日发生时我十六岁。我和Kyle在前院玩棒球。我正教他怎么击球。就在那时候，我们看见了末日降临。‘烟火。’他说。天网导弹防御系统发动了攻击。我带着Kyle逃到地下。”他苦笑着，“谁会想到一台八岁大的机器接掌了世界？”他摇着头，自问自答，“你想象不到的。”

John咽了口唾沫，尽量控制住情绪。他以前听过Derek讲这个故事，几乎同样的叙述，却多了一丝伤感。John知道原因。 _这个_ Derek仍拥有Kyle。他的Derek没有。“你们是怎么做的？”John问。

“我们藏了起来，”Derek耸耸肩说，“市政厅下面有许多隧道，建于冷战时期。我们待在那里，找到什么吃什么。我们还试过猎鹿但……”John没漏过Derek向Kyle瞥的那一眼，“……没法吃。”John把眼垂向地面，也记起了那个故事，Derek杀死那头鹿时他的父亲如何开始哭泣，他们如何饥肠辘辘地度过了那个夜晚。

“等他岁数够大以后，我终于能把一切向他解释清楚。我们遇见了其他一些幸存者，继续躲藏，直到有一天天网发现了我们。”

Kyle接过故事说了下去。“我十二岁时被送往世纪集中营。我和其他一些人是它们的囚徒，被迫劳作，食不果腹，饱受折磨。”

John飞快地扫了一眼Derek。“你也是？”

“不。我在它们抓到我之前就逃走了，但我没能救走Kyle。那以后，我开始四处搜寻，找到了几小股藏于地下的反抗军。我说服他们组成一支大的队伍进攻世纪集中营，解救Kyle和其他人。结果……”Derek缩了一下，脸上流露出痛苦和内疚，“……糟透了。我们被俘了。不是被终结者，而是被灰军——那些叛徒，为机器人效力的人类。”

当然，这件事John也听说过，但他从来不能真正理解原因。“为什么会有人类效力于天网？”

Derek耸耸肩，脸带讥讽。“天网给他们住所、食物，还有 _性命_ ，以换取他们的服务。我想，这对某些人来说足可构成背叛自己族类的动机了。还有些人只是环境保护主义极端分子，觉得人类在毁掉地球，所以人类必须被消灭。”

“可他们也是人类。”John说，他完全迷惑了。

“他们是最好的那一部分，”Derek回答，“当其他所有人都被消灭后，他们将让天网杀死他们，以 _拯救地球_ 。”他干笑了一声，“愚蠢。有一个灰军，他们中最坏的一个，叫Charles Fischer。就是他开始对我们的审问，折磨我们，让机器人在一旁观看， _学习_ 如何表现得更像人类。我们中只有小部分人活了下来。和我一起的有这么一个家伙，名叫Arnold，姓很滑稽。他们把他带到某个特别的地方，对他做了些什么。后来我终于逃回反抗军中。仅仅一天后，Arnold也出现了，但他不知怎么看起来不一样了。他走向指挥官，说‘hasta la vista baby’[1]，就是Arnold的嗓音，他的腔调，他的 _用词方式_ 。但随后Arnold举枪近距离击中指挥官。有个士兵大声呼喊，在Arnold头上射了个洞。”

Derek忧伤地摇摇头。“直到那时我们才意识到它是个机器人。他们把Arnold作为原型制造外层皮肉。它看起来、摸起来都是真的，见鬼，它 _就是_ 真的。用活体组织包裹金属内骨骼。真正的机器人。就如你能想象的，从此之后，我们都变得极端谨慎。这些家伙可能被造成任何人的模样。这是近几年才出的事。我们中的一些人，比如你抵达时遇见的那个家伙，还有点神经质。可谁又能责怪他们呢？”

 _Bob_ _叔叔，_ John想。这个有着滑稽姓氏的Arnold，就是T-850终结者Bob叔叔的原型。

“几个月后，”Kyle又插嘴道，“在世纪集中营里待了六年之后，我和一群士兵越狱了。”

“他当时十九岁，”Derek带着骄傲的微笑补充道，“但人们把他当作英雄迎接。那以后不久，虽然没有正式任命，但他差不多成为反抗军的将军，收拢不同地堡里的分散兵力，拉起了一支队伍。”

“我们想找到其他人，”Kyle说，“但我们的侦察小队闯进了中间的一座天网T-888工厂。他们立刻被杀死，终结者把他们的头颅穿在矛尖上示众，作为对我们的警告。现在大家好像都是去了信心。他们知道我们无法与机器人对抗，他们都丧失了希望。于是我们逃跑，偶尔，我们战斗。”

John望着Allison，努力在脑中理清他刚听到的所有信息。“他们是怎么找到你的？”

“我记得不太真切，”Allison回答，她蹙起没，在记忆中搜寻着，“我告诉过你了，审判日发生时我才三岁。有个女孩，大概不会超过十九岁。她叫Lauren Fields。她找到我，救了我，虽然她还有个亲生妹妹需要照顾。我十三岁的时候，我们听说了世纪集中营里的越狱行动。Lauren把我和Sydney带到这里，Kyle接纳了我，不过他一直不让我参加战斗，直到今年。”

Kyle只是耸耸肩，如父亲般地对她微笑。Allison咧嘴也笑了。

“那Lauren呢？”John赶忙问。这个名字很耳熟。她是名单上的一个吗？他母亲救过的那个女孩？

“她是我们的医师，”Allison说，“最好的一个医师。”

知道了故事的来龙去脉，John终于明白接下来会怎么样了。反抗军的希望已经黯淡，他们的信心已经被天网的强势打得粉碎：审判日造成的毁灭；恐怖的世纪集中营；新终结者皮囊让人们高度戒备，明白原本只是金属骨架的机器人如今可能以任何人的面貌出现，一个普通人，你的朋友，你的伙伴。当然，还有突然出现在最大两支反抗军队伍之间T-888工厂，它有效地隔断了天网的敌人，使他们各自为战。

 _这里仍有我需要完成的使命，_ John意识到，他握紧了拳头。 _我可以让一切再次回到正轨。就从现在开始行动。_

 _并非天命注定，只是事在人为。_

* * *

**译注**

[1] 西班牙语，“再见了，宝贝”。《终结者2》中施瓦辛格的经典台词。


	3. 第三章 生而守望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weaver归来，她交给John一项任务，那将帮助他赢得尊敬，并再次走到反抗军领袖的位置上。

John Connor仰面躺在帆布床上，重重叹了口气。他脑中反复思索着他时间跳跃后出现的几个问题。当然，其中最重要的问题，就是如何找到John Henry，进而找到Cameron的芯片。这是他的首要目标，也是他一开始跟随Weaver来到未来的原因。

_我穿越时空来寻找你，_ _Cameron_ _。我爱你。_

第二个问题，也是眼前最迫切的，是如何说服Kyle和Derek相信他的话。不仅如此，还有如何成为这个未来的领袖，并为早已支离破碎的反抗注入希望。

有什么闪着金属光泽的东西从头顶的灯具上滴落下来，他向后一躲，起身靠墙，惊讶地目视着那金属般的液体在地面汇聚成Weaver的形象。最初的震惊过去之后，一股怒气突然涌起，John还记得抵达未来时Weaver是如何抛下他不见踪影的。

“你上哪儿去了？”他问。他信错她了么？她是不是秘密为天网效力？母亲是不是一直是对的？

“我藏起来了，”Weaver直截了当，“要是看到你和机器人一起旅行，反抗军肯定不会让你活命的。那样的事还没发生过呢。”

John眉头紧锁。“哪样的事？”

“你对机器人重新编程，把它们留在你的营地里。”

John松开拳头，低头看着掌心里的芯片，这是他从打倒的T-888身上取下的。 _我怎么才能知道该何时开始呢？_ 在那一刻到来时，他必须确保他有能力修复Cameron，他自己说过的话又回到了脑海中： _天网一定不希望我在未来重新编程。_

“我还没法开始，”他静静地说，“得等我把她带回来。”他不能冒险。

Weaver好奇地盯着他，仿佛想知道这个疯狂的念头是从哪里冒出来的。“你把自己放在了一个很不利的位置上。”

“不，”John坚定不移地回答，他越是想，心里就越是肯定，“事情就应该是这样的。我还在2009的时候，曾有一个终结者被派去找Sherman博士。Cameron击败了它，但当我检查芯片时，它已经自毁了。”

John顿了顿，举起那块T-888的CPU。“我开始对机器人重新编程以后，天网意识到了我的行动，试图阻止我，所以制造了有自毁功能的芯片。如果我现在就开始重新编程，等Cameron再次出现的时候……她的芯片也许就会是有自毁功能的……”哪怕只是想想，他都觉得难受，所以他不容置疑地摇了摇头，“不，一切都必须照常发展。也许在原本的时间线里，Cameron是第一个接受我重新编程的。这一次Cameron也会是第一个。”

“说到一切照常发展，”Weaver开口了，“你必须找到其他人类组建反抗军。为了让时间线回到轨道上，并最终打赢战争，你必须成为反抗军领袖。”

“为什么是我？”他低声说，“我相信Kyle和Derek作为领袖的话能和我做得一样好。”

“不，”Weaver说，她的嗓音强硬而威严，“ _只能_ 是你。你以后会明白的。”

他不能肯定他是否真想知道那原因。“但Kyle和Derek是战士，”John坚持道，“他们已经战斗多年。他们不会突然撂下担子，听从一个孩子的指挥。我怀疑他们都不一定相信我的故事。见鬼，换了 _我自己_ 都不会相信我的故事。”

“不是人人都必须相信你。”Weaver神神秘秘地回答。

如Weaver所料，John脑中立刻闪过了Allison，他摇摇头甩开她的影像。“怎么？”

“我猜你已经听说了天网建的那座T-888工厂，”Weaver说。得到John的点头肯定，她继续说了下去。“如你所知，它是Kyle的反抗军和其他人类之间一道危险的障碍。摧毁它，把他们联合起来。”

John干笑一声。她还能说得更含糊些吗？这就好像告诉一个来自城市的大亨：“这是头奶牛，你可以饮奶。”他知道问题是什么，他只是不知道 _如何_ 解决。“好啊。我该怎么做？”

“我会帮你的，”Weaver带着一个愉快的微笑说，“我会让那些机器人……分分神的。甚至John Henry都能帮些忙。”

听到这个名字，John下巴一紧，眯起了眼。John Henry正是他来此的原因，正是Cameron死去的原因。“John Henry是哪一边的？”他咬着牙问。

“和平一边。”Weaver简单答道，“就像我告诉过你母亲的，我在建造能和天网抗衡的东西。你也许会打赢战争，但没有John Henry你办不到。他来此创立一个不想消灭人类的机器人阵营。他们不想让天网毁掉一切。他们想和平共处。”

John Henry是否反对天网并非重点。“我要找到他，”John阴沉地说，“他拿走了她的芯片。”

“你很快会见到John Henry的，”Weaver沉静地回答，一点都不在意他的威胁，“你也会再见到她的。但首先，你必须实现你的命运。再一次成为John Connor，人类领袖。”

John深吸了一口气，他的怒火部分消散了。Weaver说得没错，他心里明白。他仍有工作要做。那也是他唯一 _能_ 做的。因为Cameron的身体消失了。即使他取回她的芯片，他也没有地方安放它，直到这条时间线上的Cameron现身。而她不会出现……除非他像预期的那样成为反抗军领袖。

“我母亲怎么了？”他低声问，“她显然没能阻止天网，但她……”他犹豫了一下，害怕着那个答案，却又需要确知，“她活下来了吗？”

“Sarah Connor死于审判日发生两年后。癌症。”

John咽了咽唾沫。所以Cameron是对的。Sarah真的病了。母亲甚至没有机会坚持战斗下去。她一定深恨这一点。

Weaver注视着他。“我相信她为你留下了武器储备。她知道你跃迁到了哪里。她会在什么地方准备一个安全屋吧，或许？”

John眼中一亮。“沙漠安全屋！它在地下，不会被那些爆炸毁掉。实际上，它应该离这不远，虽说很多地标没了找起来会有点问题。不过也只是在去T-888工厂的路上稍稍绕路而已。”一个计划渐渐在他脑中成型，“她在那里储备了大量C4炸药。我可以像炸掉Cyberdyne公司一样把那座T-888工厂炸上天。她没准还补充了一些新式武器。”

Weaver为他渐渐增长的工作热情而微笑。“很好。去做吧。”

*********

等待夜幕的掩护时，John开始收集途中所需的补给。听了他的计划，Derek和Kyle显得很怀疑，但都没有拦他。实际上，他猜他们不会为他离去难过。

_我吼了一通过去未来之类东西的以后，他们可能以为我疯了。时间旅行现在还不存在呢。_

他正从军械库里取出一支来复枪时，Allison走进门，她眼里写着疑问，甚至还有些受伤。“你要走？”

他避开她的眼睛。离开Kyle和Derek就够难过的了，可离开她……“我有个任务。” _她也认为我疯了，_ 他对自己说， _没人能听了我那时间旅行的怪诞故事还会相信我精神正常。_ “我不指望你理解。”

她脸上的痛楚只能让他感觉更难过了。“我相信你，”她轻声说，“不管别人怎么想。我想你知道。我想你知道怎么让情况往好的方向发展。”

 _是吗？_ 他阴郁地问自己。John把来复枪扛上肩头向门口走去，但她挡在了他身前，昂起头一瞬不瞬地盯着他。“你要去 _哪里_ ？”她说。

他叹息。告诉她也不会怎么样，对吧？毕竟，他几个小时后就要离开他们的营地。他可能再也不会看到她了。“我要去我母亲的安全屋，然后去摧毁那座T-888工厂，整合反抗军。”

她要是大笑，或者说他愚蠢，甚至只是保持沉默，心里认为他是个傻瓜，他都不会觉得奇怪。然而，令他惊讶的是，她睁大了眼睛，并非怀疑，却是满满的担忧。

“你要 _一个人_ 去？”

他扬起一边眉毛。“你看见有谁排队志愿参加这次自杀行动了吗？”也许这能让她看清他的行动是多么不可能完成。

她没被吓住。“我和你一起去。”

他立刻用力摇头。“我不能要你这么做。”

Allison只是耸耸肩微笑。“你不必，我是自愿的。”

他还来不及反对，她就擦身而过也抓起了一件武器。他想掩住微笑，却是徒劳。她有一种他所赞赏的精神——像Cameron一样百折不挠的决心和勇气。

而且他得承认，尽管他不愿在她身边，尽管他不愿面对她在他心中搅起的情绪波澜，但他更不愿离开她。这是唯一让他对他的任务心存疑虑，让他考虑过留在Reese营地的事。他不得不离开Kyle和Derek，是的。但他真的担心……害怕……离开她。

但是，如果她在他身边而受伤，他的感觉会更糟。

“你确定？”他坚持道，“会很危险。”

她笑了笑。“我一向笑对危险。”

“可你在这里不是有职责吗？你需要请示 _Reese_ _将军_ 。”

Allison哼了一声。“哦拜托。我确实爱死他了，但他并不是 _真正的_ 将军。我们追随他是因为他总是知道怎么做最好。”

“如果他觉得你最好留下呢？”John反问。

她咧嘴一笑。“那我们只好提醒他，他不是正式掌权。”

John闭上眼睛。“你们这些家伙一点纪律都没有，”他开玩笑道，“难怪天网总是取胜。”

她的目光渐渐变得审慎。“也许我们不能取胜是因为没有合适的人领导我们。”

John深吸了一口气。当然，她是对的，但他很惊讶她如此欣然地相信他。信任他。母亲被捕入狱前说过什么？

_没有人是可以信任的。_

不过，那是他的世界。在这个未来，信任必不可少。这是他们仅有的东西。这也是反抗军曾被动摇的部分原因。当天网派来模样酷似你忠实战友的终结者的时候，人类开始失去他们的信念……还有希望。

除了 _Allison_ 。他是对的。她真的是反抗军里的一抹亮色。如Kyle所说，她从不把人往坏处想。她几乎与他素不相识，却相信了他说的每一句话，自愿跟随他出生入死，只为带来转机，结束天网的恐怖时代。

她是唯一相信他的人。他宁死也不会让她出事的。

军械库大门被推开，Reese兄弟走了进来，一见Allison，Kyle就松了口气。

“我到处找你，”他说，“你在这里干什么？”

Allison扬了扬手里的枪。“你看呢？”她反问。

“我看到你准备了外出的行囊，”Derek淡然道，“我们不知道的是原因。从终结者袭击以来，我们一直保持低调。”

John忍住了翻白眼的冲动。想要把这些民间抵抗力量整合成一支羽翼丰满的正规军，他还任重道远。这样“保持低调”和逃跑的想法实在不像他所认识的伯父。

“我们要端掉T-888工厂。”Allison解释道。

Kyle惊讶地睁大眼睛，Derek脸色发红地从Allison看到John。“你要和 _他_ 一起去？参加这样的自杀行动？”

Allison高昂着头。“是的。我相信John Connor是阻止天网的关键人物。”

Derek嗤之以鼻。“不，你只是觉得他可爱罢了。”

Allison气红了脸，Kyle转头瞪了哥哥一眼，回过来望着Allison。“这不是个好主意。很危险。我不能让你去。”

“你不是我父亲，”Allison静静地提醒他。Kyle的表情变成了震惊，Allison闭上眼睛深吸了一口气。“瞧，John是对的。我们不能总是逃跑。我们需要一起战斗。合则胜，分则败。”

“谁告诉你的？”Derek问。

“John。他说这是一句很好的格言。”

Kyle和Derek交换着目光。“也许那孩子知道的比我们想象的多。审判日时他本该是个还在学走路的孩子，怎么会记得那样一句俗语？”

“他也许只是听某个在审判日之前生活过的人说的，”Derek反驳道，他盯着John。“他知道过去时代的格言又怎么样？这不能证明任何事。我不信任他。还有，Allison，要是你和他一起走，你就是为自己签署了天网集中营的契约……或者更糟。”

John直起身。“我不会让她出事的。”

Kyle咬住嘴唇，犹豫着，而Derek仍盯着他。John有点不太自在，第一次意识到伯父的盯视有多叫人心烦意乱。 _Cameron_ _总应付得比我好。_

“好的，”Kyle叹口气，让步了，“但是……要小心。”

微笑让Allison的脸一下明亮起来，她很快地拥抱了Kyle一下，跑去拿她的背包。Kyle把冰冷的目光转向John，上前一步，压低了嗓门不让Allison听见。“如果你敢乱来，或者让她出哪怕一丁点事，就别再回来了。”

John庄重地点头，心中五味杂陈。这是他第一次被父亲训诫；当然，这也是他第一次见父亲。而Kyle却甚至不知道他是谁。

“你们可以黄昏时出发。”Kyle说完，转身离去。

*********

John小心推开门，向黑暗中窥视，但没有看到任何巡逻的终结者。Allison跟在他身后，对Kyle挥了挥手，接着这位Reese家的弟弟关上了地堡的门，John又用金属块和碎石掩藏了入口。

“好，”他悄声说，“我们要在黎明前抵达安全屋。它的位置应该在我们和T-888工厂之间，只是稍微绕点路。”

他们走了几个小时，轻手轻脚地穿过建筑废墟，跨过发白的枯骨。John用力咽着唾沫。哪怕在最疯狂的梦境里，他也不曾想象过这个样子的未来。天网摧毁了一切。亲眼看到破坏之甚更坚定了他的决心。 _我必须阻止它。_

“跟我说说她吧。”Allison提议。

John不必问她说的是谁。只是这么一想，就让他一阵心痛。“说什么？”他阴郁地问，“她已经死了。”

“有时候把事情说出来感觉总会好些。”

“有时候不。”他加快脚步，加大了和她之间的距离，暗自希望她会放弃这个话题。出乎意料，Allison停下了脚步。

“对不起。”她说。

John停住了，闭上双眼镇定心神，回过身。“不是你的错。”

她神色紧张不安。“对不起，我长得像她，总让你想起她。对不起，伤了你的心。”

他咽了咽唾沫，克制住那股哽咽欲泣的感觉。“我没事。”

她仁慈地放开了那个话题，他们继续沉默着，John脑中思绪翻滚。想到他的恶劣反应伤了Allison的感情，他本能地畏缩了一下。疏远她不会对他有任何好处，特别是重大任务在即的时候。

不管她长得像谁。

“她来自未来，”他说，看着她带着兴趣和些许惊讶转向他。“Cameron，”他说，“她常和我说起未来的John，我……”他声音变小了，感觉像是肚子上被打了一拳，他突然意识到了自己叙述里隐含的深意。

Allison靠近一步。“怎么了？”她问。

“只是……我过去一直在想象未来的我。他简直就像是另一个人。这里是我，那里是未来的John。但现在……我 _就是_ 未来的John。我是未来的John，我也是过去的John。”他缓缓摇头。不，那些都不对。

“我就是John。”他意识到。

她打量着他，嘴角咧出一抹淡淡的微笑。

“她和你很像。”他继续道。她说得对，真的。说说Cameron的事 _确实_ 减轻了一点他的痛苦。“勇敢，坚定，热切。虽然，我得承认你更有幽默感。”Allison露齿而笑，这是他很难在Cameron淡漠的脸上看到的表情。“而且你的笑容更多，”他补充道，“我以前想不到这个未来还有人能保持这样的笑容。”

Allison的微笑愈发灿烂，她耸了耸肩。“就像我对Kyle说过的，人得保持些乐观精神才能活下去。如果没有希望……我们就什么都没有了。”

“其他人好像已经丧失希望了。”他指出。

“只是需要一个能让他们恢复希望的人。”

“所以你跟随我？”他问，“因为你相信我能带给他们希望？”

她开口前，他的眼神就证实了他的想法。“是的。”

“你是唯一一个，”他嘀咕，“我知道Kyle和Derek不相信我。他们需要证明，这我没有。”

他到底要怎么向他们证明他的故事？

“会不会有2009年认识你的什么人在这里？”Allison提示道。

John正想摇头说‘不’，随即记起了一个人，“Martin Bedell。”

“Bedell？”Allison蹙眉重复道。他觉得他听出了一点端倪。

“你认识他？”

她眉头紧锁，像是在努力回忆。“听着耳熟，但我想他不是我们营地的。他认识你吗？”

“他可以证明时间旅行的事。至于我成为人类领袖的事，他都是听我和Derek说的。”

他不可能证明任何还没发生的事。那是不可能的。他只能对他们证明他不会愧对那个头衔，然后让他们自己选择。

他们继续前行，John一直默数着走过了多少时间和路程。他飞快地打亮手电四下扫了一圈，十秒后即行关闭。他不能冒险让可能巡逻路过的终结者发现灯光。

“对付周围的碎石会有些麻烦。”John嘀咕着做了个鬼脸。他突然深深感激母亲让他记住了前往每一处安全屋的所有可能路径。

“你知道，这里其实不是沙漠。”Allison指出。

“曾经是，”John耸肩答道，“而且安全屋严格来说不在沙漠中央。实际上它应该……就在这附近。”

他又上前几步，他的脚扫到了某个埋在砂土下的硬物。他拨开砂土，拉起地下安全屋的门。两人进去后，他拉过一些杂物和碎石堆在门板上才盖上了门。他们必须确保这个地方的隐蔽。

Allison环视着安全屋。它空间不大，但囤积着大量炸药、武器和手雷。几乎都还是可用的。这批存货显然比John最后一次看到时多了不少。

他拉开一个抽屉，发现里面有包没拆过的奇多脆。他伤感地笑笑，他曾对母亲说过他多么喜爱这种零食。

即使它们已经贮存了十三年。

“喔哦，”Allison从架子上拿起一包C4炸药，“你妈妈准备相当充足。”

“是啊，她有足够时间准备，”John回答着，把几包炸药倒进背包里。他们需要用这些炸毁T-888工厂。“她在我出生前就在努力阻止天网。”

John抓起一把颇有未来派风格的枪，研究着构造，吹了声口哨。“定相等离子来复枪。很有些威力。棒极了。”

Allison走向角落里的一只小箱子，打开盖子。“这是什么？”

John走过去向箱子里看了看，顿时屏住了呼吸。“是 _我的_ 东西。她把它也留下了。”

箱子里是他在他们准备从洛杉矶住所搬往安全屋时收拾的随身物品。它几乎保持着原样，他移开几件换洗衣物。看见那仍静静躺在箱子底的事物时，他的心怦怦直跳。

Cameron给他的项链。

那块有起爆按钮的怀表。他拾起它，捧在手心里，思绪不由地回到了那一刻。Cameron把项链挂在他颈上，脸上是抚慰的微笑。

_我怎么会杀你呢？_

“那是什么？”Allison望着项链问。

他不能告诉她起爆器的事。她不能知道他爱着一个机器人。对她而言，机器人仍是敌人。他有种感觉，绝大多数反抗军也是同样的想法。

“是一块怀表。”他说。

她挑起一边眉毛。“一块什么？”

“一块表。”他重复道，随即才意识到她可能不记得什么是表。“它通常用于指示时间。”

她无奈地耸耸肩。“哦。现在几点？”

John打开表，再一次看着里面的红色按钮。 _找回_ _Cameron_ _的时间。_ “我不知道，”他说，“它坏了。”

他把表挂到脖子上，在衬衣下面贴身藏好，继续查看箱子，取出一张小照片，这是他和Cameron为了Cromartie尸体被盗而去质问Ellison时，他从那位FBI探员家里拿的。

John滑坐在地上，凝视着照片上的母亲，深深地吸了口气。 _哦，妈妈，我真希望你在这里。_ 她总是知道该怎么做。

Allison走上前，挨着他坐下，面带疑问地注视着他。“怎么了？”

John摇摇头，目光仍落在照片上。“你也许不会相信……但我曾假设了一套时间悖论，关于未来如何影响过去。”他叹息，“这很复杂。首先……Kyle Reese是我父亲。”

她闻言瞪大了眼。“你……父亲？”她重复，“怎么可能……你在他之前就出生了。”

“这就是悖论，”John解释道，“未来某个时候，我派他回到过去保护我母亲不被终结者杀害，我猜他们相爱了。母亲在他死前怀上了我。在过去。而现在，我必须确保这件事的发生。”

Allison往后一靠，若有所思地蹙着眉。“所以，你必须让你父亲爱上你母亲，这样你才能出生？”

John敢发誓她口气里带着怀疑。“如果你不相信我……”

“不，不，我相信你，”她更正道，“只是……”她做了个鬼脸，“……感觉很奇怪。”

“欢迎来到我的世界，”John说，“现在我必须确保Kyle是回到过去的那个人。我甚至必须确保他在遇上我母亲之前就爱上她。”

他想对自己大笑。 _我要怎么开始呢？我要怎么让他爱上一个他相信早已死去的女人？老天在上，和_ _John Connor_ _的母亲在一起吧！_ _“_ 我该怎么做？”他无奈地耸耸肩问，“他甚至都不知道她长什么样。”

Allison朝他手里指了指。“那么把那照片给他。”

“然后说什么呢？”John自嘲地笑笑，“这是我母亲的照片？我想你也许会喜欢它？”

“就说她会给他带来好运……如同一个守护天使。”Allison对John微笑，她的主意开始显得有道理了。

“好吧，”他同意道，把照片塞进口袋。“反正我也不可能把时间线搅得比现在更乱了。”

Allison偏过脑袋注视着他，眼里闪着光芒。“我不认为你搅乱了时间线。我想你此刻出现在这里是有原因的。”

John对上了她的眼睛，片刻之后，她别过脸，咬着嘴唇。他知道她话里有话。她 _喜欢_ 他。要是他没有时间跳跃，他们决不会相逢。他将会比她年长十五岁。

“我们现在做什么？”她轻声问。

“我们等候夜色的掩护降临，”他回答，“然后继续向T-888工厂进发。”

“如果有终结者发现我们会怎么样？”

“尖叫？”John耸耸肩。

“我是认真的。”

他把头转向她，眼神晦暗。“我不会让你出事的。我保证。”

她笑笑躺下。“好。因为我可不敢想象出事的话Kyle会怎么对你。”她睁开一只眼向上望着他。“你不睡吗？”

他耸耸肩。“我来放哨。还不怎么累。”

也许他的身体还在调整适应2024的时间。作息时间完全颠倒过来：昼伏夜出。他还在让自己变成夜猫子的过程中。当然，时滞也会影响他的睡眠习惯。

但Kyle的话仍在他耳边回响。 _如果你让她出哪怕一丁点事……_ John用力摇摇头。他不会放松警惕，他不会让Allison出 _任何事_ 。他 _必须_ 始终守望。因为即使在这儿，在地下，在隐蔽的安全屋里，他们也不安全。

没有人是安全的。这是母亲的座右铭，是她的人生指南。它也是他的人生指南。没有人是安全的，没有 _地方_ 是安全的。这一点毫无疑问。

一个人睡着时，另一个人必须守望。


	4. 第四章 崛起之路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John和Allison完成摧毁T-888工厂的任务。

“嗨，瞧啊，我从这儿能看见那座工厂了。”Allison提起声音说。他们越过小山后，John开始脚步拖沓，头发里浸透了汗水，整夜赶路让他呼吸急促。

“时间，”他小声嘀咕，“快黎明了。”

尽管他们一等夜幕降临就离开安全屋启程，但回到绕路前的位置也花了很长时间。然后往工厂的跋涉开始了。John完全不知道要怎么走，但Kyle给他指点了方向，而且Allison看来对周边区域相当熟悉。

昨晚（也可能是今天凌晨），Allison接过放哨的职责后，他试过尽量休息一下。但他发觉自己辗转反侧，噩梦缠身，梦里都是John Henry对Cameron做了什么，还有他进入地下室发现Cameron的芯片不见时那股全然的恐惧和无助感。她的话语一遍又一遍地重复着，每一次重复都让他撕心裂肺。

**对不起，** **JOHN** **。**

**对不起，** **JOHN** **。**

**对不起，** **JOHN** **。**

他一定是在睡梦中喊出了她的名字，因为Allison突然把他摇醒，一脸忧虑。他看见她站在跟前，差点又把她错叫成Cameron。不过他终于只是慢慢坐起身，合上眼避免视线接触，努力不去看她。

John差点被一堆碎石绊倒，他赶快抛开回忆，命令自己集中注意力。担心乃至想念Cameron并不会帮他找到她。在这一点上，他需要Weaver，Weaver也需要他联合起人类，毁掉这座工厂。他必须把注意力集中在任务上。

越过几处废墟后，John注意到了路旁的一些东西，新的发现让他身体僵硬，喉咙发干。四颗斩下的头颅被挑在立于地面的矛尖上，这是对任何胆敢靠近的人类的警告。

看到那可怖的景象，John胃里纠结起来，他匆匆移开视线。他听见Allison的喘息声，转头只见她捂着嘴，眼里写满惊骇和恐惧，然后她背过身，呕吐不止。

John靠近了，轻轻把手放在她肩头，意识到她正在呜咽中颤抖，他瑟缩了一下。他感觉难受极了。 _她不该看到这个。没有人应该看到这个……_

“你还好吗？”他轻声问。

Allison慢慢转向他，呼吸粗重。他看见一滴泪水顺着她脸颊滑落，她闭上双眼。“嗯……我只是……我认识这些人……这……”

他能看出她又快要崩溃了，他只觉得心里一紧。“对不起。我……我不该带你到这里来。”

“不！”她斩钉截铁地说，迅速站了起来，小心不去看那恐怖的陈列品。“这……这很重要。我……我没事。”

John犹豫一下，但她的面容再次变得坚强而决然。他早该知道会发生这样的事。Kyle曾告诉过他侦察兵小队遇害的事，还有这可怖的警告。他早该料到的，他早该想到这些人可能是Allison认识的。

有一瞬，他想着如果挂在那里是 _他的_ 朋友，他会如何反应。如果那是Kyle和Derek的头呢？Sarah的？ _Cameron_ 的？他相信他也会崩溃。

“对不起，Allison，”他低声说，“真对不起。”

她飞快地摇头。“这不是你的错。是天网。所以我们需要毁掉这座工厂。我们必须确保这样的事不再发生。”她嗓音变得强硬，带着不可动摇的决心。这幅景象是个打击，他知道，但它只能让她更竭尽全力去阻止造成它的邪恶势力。他赞赏这一点。

“走吧。”她说。

John正要跟上，却瞥见远处有东西一闪而过。

他脑海里本能地反应道： _终结者！_

几乎是瞥见远处那机器人的同时，John不假思索地行动起来。他一把将Allison推倒，翻滚到碎石堆和废墟后面。

他们重重倒在尘土里，John暗自庆幸周围没有可能叮当作响引起终结者注意的金属碎片。

他听见自己的心狂跳不止，他小心翼翼地探头张望，那个终结者没跟过来。John松了一口气，这才意识到他仍以一个暧昧的姿势压在Allison身上。Allison微微睁大眼睛，显然同样尴尬。John觉得脸一下窘得发红，赶忙爬开。

他为什么会有这种感觉？ _你爱_ _Cameron_ _！_ 可是，他心里的另一部分理性地反驳道， _Cameron_ _此时并不存在。_ 他内心深处明白，Cameron和Allison决不会同时存在。二者必择其一。他也在意Allison真的那么糟糕吗？他是在背叛Cameron吗？

当人们在失去最初的爱人后再次结婚时，是否就是这种感觉呢？他们是否觉得去爱别的人是一种背叛？当然，他的处境有很大不同。他的处境里多了一层全新的别扭意味。他爱Cameron；现在Cameron走了，但她会回来的。她只是现在不存在。那是否意味着从技术上来说她现在是死亡状态？或者他应该认为她只是……失踪了？

他托住脑袋，低吟了一声。 _时间旅行真的会搅糊你的脑袋。_

他们偷偷靠近工厂，John又发现了那个巡逻的终结者。他悄无声息地举起等离子来复枪，瞄准那终结者的脑袋开了火。

蓝色的电弧掀掉了终结者一大块颅骨，它重重翻倒在地。John奔向那具残骸，为防万一还拔出了小刀，随后他看见芯片已经彻底毁了。

他看看Allison，放低来复枪。“这可真是杆好枪。在我那时候，我们拥有的武器只有9毫米手枪和——” _和_ _Cameron_ _，_ 他默默在脑海中把话说完。她是他们最宝贵的财富，也是他最忠实的伙伴。

“和什么？”Allison突然问。

John绞尽脑汁。 _我坐副驾驶位……_[1]“霰弹枪。”他脱口说。

“喔哦，真原始。”她同意道。

John耸耸肩，朝工厂入口走去，来复枪满荷，随时准备开火。不过如果他们被整队带着武器T-888包围的话，这也不会有多大用处。

他和Allison潜进工厂，轻手轻脚，小心前进。John的脉搏怦怦直跳，害怕有T-888会突然出现在他们身后，虽说他一个都还没看到。

其实他什么都没看到。 _我来对地方了吗？_

没等他深思这一路无阻的蹊跷，西面传来一串爆炸声，无疑把原本在John和Allison附近的T-888都引了过去。

“那是什么？”Allison睁大眼问。

只有一个解释。一个微笑渐渐浮现在John脸上。“声东击西。”

Allison有些惊讶，无疑还有些迷惑他是怎么完成这所谓的“声东击西”战术的。

“好啦，”John取出整包整包的C4，“让我们把这些炸药安放好。”

他们迅速行动，进一步深入工厂内部，沿途布下C4炸药包。他可以听见另一侧的骚乱声，还伴随着几次小爆炸。

 _干得漂亮，_ _Weaver_ _，_ 他想， _机器人对机器人。_ 他不知道Catherine Weaver是否真的正独自对付所有T-888，或者John Henry也帮忙了。说实话，他相信Weaver很可能自己就可以应付整座T-888工厂，但不管是哪种情况，机器人同机器人的战斗想起来总是很古怪。实际上，这整场机器人叛乱都有点儿叫人难以置信。

他放下最后一捆炸药时，一个有着Vick Chamberlain面容的T-888转过拐角处，一眼正对上三英尺外站着的Allison。

John的心跳几乎停止，他立刻明白他没有足够时间在Vick终结Allison前动用武器。

“不！”他喊道，在终结者举枪的同时，他跳到了她身前。他的本能在高声反对，多年的训练在告诉他必须逃跑，他不能让自己遇害，他必须容许这样的牺牲……

但他的心取得了最终胜利。他看着Cameron死过一次了。他不能承受再看着她死一次。

他一眨不眨地直视着终结者Vick冷酷的眼睛。它立刻重新瞄准，但没等它开火，银色的利刃从身后刺穿了它的胸膛。T-888摔向地面，John看见了它身后那张熟悉的脸。

“Weaver！”他叫道。

液态机器人的胳膊慢慢变回了人手的形状。John瞥了Allison一眼，她目瞪口呆，视线从地上那被刺穿胸口的终结者，移到Weaver那变回人形的手，最后停留在她漠然的脸上。

“那是什么？”她低声问着，本能地后退一步。

“液态机器人，”他简单答道，“我告诉过你的那种。她是我们这边的。”

Allison的眼睛在惊讶中睁得更大了。“有机器人在 _帮你_ ？”

“谁说不可以？”John耸耸肩苦笑一下，想起了Kyle和Derek提过的灰军，“也有人类在帮机器人。”

她似乎还是有些不自在，甚至害怕。这并非没有理由。她一生都在逃避这些家伙，深知它们是什么货色。人们普遍认为机器人是邪恶的。而人类相反。人类是战友，无论老幼，无论长相，无论身份，他们都是一起的。除了灰军。他可以看出慌乱渐渐消失，她也得出了相同的结论。任何种族里都存在好人和坏人，甚至机器人也不例外。

她很聪明，他稍后会解释给她听的。

Weaver冷漠的眼睛注视着Allison，让这女孩坐立不安。“去放好最后一包炸药，我们要炸毁这座工厂。”Weaver指示道。

无需第二次重复，Allison就奔下走廊去安置最后一包炸药。她一跑出视野，Weaver就逼近John，眼里都是失望和责备。

“太愚蠢了，”Weaver直截了当，“你不该为了救她拿自己的性命冒险。”

John不需要听这样的说教，特别是听她说。他挑衅地扬起眉。“我不在乎。”

“你不能为了你对她的机器人版本的感情，就让自己盲目行事，”Weaver警告道，“她不是Cameron。”

“我知道。”John咬着牙回敬。但那不表示他不在乎她。

“她是可以牺牲的。”Weaver继续道。

“没有人是可以牺牲的，”John斩钉截铁地说，“没有人。这就是我和你不同的地方。没有人是可以牺牲的。”

Weaver挑了挑眉毛。“他们当然可以。我相信你母亲过去常说没有人会白白牺牲。”

“那不一样，”他坚持，“‘可以牺牲的’暗示着他们的生命是毫无意义的，只是这场游戏中的赌注。但事实不是那样的。人的生命是神圣的，但有时牺牲是必须的。所以她是对的。没有人会白白牺牲。牺牲总是为了某个原因的。总是有价值的。”

Allison转过拐角小跑回来。“安放好了，”她说，“我们准备炸掉这地方了？”

John警告性地瞪了Weaver一眼，然后点点头。“好，我们走。”

Weaver走在他们前头，戳穿了一个从刚才的绝杀中漏网的T-888。“走吧，Connor，”她说，“我们改天再见。”

“你要去哪——”

他话还没说完，她就消失了。John在她身后干瞪眼。 _机器人啊。_ 也许她得去查看John Henry的情况。哦，John是多么期待 _那次_ 会面的到来啊。一旦他整合了反抗军，那将是他要做的第一件事。要求Weaver安排他与John Henry的会面。

John会夺回Cameron的芯片，哪怕这是他在这世上做的最后一件事。

“她去哪了？”Allison在他身边问。他刚才几乎忘了她站在旁边。

“我不知道，”John诚实地回答，他的神色渐渐变得冷峻，“但她会回来的。”他把背包甩过肩头，朝门口走去，“来吧，我们走。”

离开工厂足够距离后，John在一堆乱石后蹲下身子。

“我们在这里应该是安全的。”他说。

_太近了，_ _John_ _。_

John蹙了蹙眉，迷惑不解地看着Allison，意识到那是她的声音，但她并不像开过口的样子。 _是谁？_ _Cameron_ _吗？现在我能在脑海里听到她的声音了？这一定是发疯的前兆。_ 接下来他会开始幻视。他瞥了Allison一眼，提醒自己他本来就已经有些幻视了。

脑海里的声音又出现了： _你在爆炸半径内_ _5_ _。_ _8_ _米_ _。_

的的确确是Cameron，他带着全然的惊愕想。只有Cameron会如此技术性。见鬼，只有Cameron会 _知道_ 他们安置的C4爆炸后准确的覆盖半径。

“等等，”他大声说，“我们需要后退。”

Allison支棱起一边眉毛。“我想你说过这是安全位置。”

“我改主意了，”John简单答道，“我们再退后十米，安全第一。”

她似乎仍有些困惑，但照做了。John也重新找了隐蔽处。

_很好。_

他脑海中Cameron的嗓音轻柔，温和，几乎和他第一次取她芯片的时候一模一样。

John深吸了一口气，压下了起爆器。立刻，工厂爆炸了，爆风撕碎了墙体，火焰从工厂顶部喷出，浓烟滚滚直上天际。

成功的兴奋感战栗着穿过John的身体，他咧嘴笑了笑。工厂的毁灭在他和人类面前展开了如此多的可能性。天网的T-888生产将会受阻，而且，在此期间，人类将联合起他们的力量。他们的精神将被重振；他们的希望将会复苏。他会成为领袖，终有一天……他们会取得胜利。

微笑在John脸上漾开。

“下一步……反抗军。”

***********

John和Allison在残垣断壁间徘徊搜寻，这里据说是第二支反抗军所在地。John不知道他该找的是什么。也许那些人会出来巡逻。希望他们会，因为他不确定他们能否找到那连机器人都找不到的隐蔽入口。

“看，”Allison在他身旁轻声说着，指指远处一个朦胧的身影。“巡逻兵。好像是人类。”

John还是把来复枪上了膛。“你永远都没法确定。”他嘀咕。巡逻兵发现了他们，也举起手中的武器。

“原地别动！”他大喊。他的声音和他手中的枪都微微发抖，John立刻明白他是人类。

John迅速把枪丢在地上，举起双手。“我们不是机器人。我们是朋友，来自另一边的反抗军。”

巡逻兵的眼睛从John扫到Allison，他紧攥武器的手颤抖着。“终结者一般不结对行动。你们的名字？”

“他是John Connor。我是Allison Young。我们不是机器人，我们是人类。我们来这里只想和负责人谈谈。”

从言行判断出他们并非终结者，巡逻兵似乎放松了一点。“跟我来。快点。”

John和Allison随着巡逻兵到了隐蔽入口。一进这个地下营地，John就发现它和Kyle的营地很像。黑暗潮湿，光线昏暗。士气低迷的人群急需食物和水。

“在这等着。”巡逻兵说着，走进一个房间。John猜想他是去找他们头儿了。虽然从这地方的情况来看，似乎没有太多士兵，但John猜测他们的情形和Kyle那儿类似。太多的失去耗尽了他们的希望和斗志。

不出三十秒，一个高大的身影踱出屋子，John顿时睁大了眼睛。当然，那张脸成熟了，带着岁月和战争留下的伤痕，但他仍能认出一些熟悉的面部特征。

“Martin？Martin Bedell？”

Bedell眨眨眼，皱起鼻梁凝视着John。“Connor？你看起来……”

“不一样了？”

“还是老样子。”Martin把话说完了。他的神情变成了迷惑。“怎么会……？”

“我从2009时间旅行到此。”John解释道。

Martin显得有些怀疑。“你时间旅行？到这里？你 _到底_ 为什么这么做？”

John沉默片刻，终于意识到他从天堂般的过去跃迁到未来在别人看来是多么疯狂，特别是他还深知未来将是怎样一副惨烈景象。不过John也不打算向Martin Bedell解释他来到未来是孤注一掷地想拯救一个他深爱的机器人的生命。

他不可能会告诉任何人。甚至Allison也不行。没有人会理解。母亲明白有些机器人在帮助人类，但她从没理解过他对Cameron那深挚不渝的爱。

如果他的亲生母亲都无法接受他这样的决定，他又怎么能指望其他人接受呢？

“我到这里来整合反抗军，”他对Martin说，“我们必须奋起抵抗机器人。”

Bedell抿紧双唇，伤感地摇着头。“我们无法战斗，Connor，”他说，“我们无法取胜。天网不断生产出越来越多的武器对付我们。有集中营和灰军，我们不可能对抗机器人。我们唯一能做的就是跑，即使这样，我们也只是能跑到他们找到我们为止。”

“所以你打算听天由命了？”John怒斥。Martin Bedell _本来_ 不是会屈服的人。Martin为这使命而特别接受训练：他继续Alto要塞的学业，毕业后进了西点军校，全是因为John在未来会需要他。“你放弃了！”

“我没有，”Bedell回答，“至少，没有完全放弃。但我自己做不了什么。我没法领导所有这些人。他们已经丧失了斗志。他们知道我们在这场战争中将是失败的一方，他们看不到任何取胜的希望。”

“我们会赢的，只要团结一致，”John说，“Derek和Kyle Reese掌管着另一个大的反抗军据点。我们可以和他们会面……”

“Derek……”Bedell重复着，微微笑起来。John不由一阵悲哀。Bedell在Alto要塞所记得的那个Derek已经死了。

终于，Martin抬头望着John，慢慢摇头。“我们去不了。我们已经有太多人因为太靠近那座T-888工厂而丧命了。”

进入Bedell的营地以来，John第一次微笑了，笑得像个知道重大秘密的孩子。某种程度上来说，他确实知道。“我已经摧毁了工厂。”

Martin眼里写满惊讶和敬畏。“你……你已经做到了？你自己？”他咧开嘴笑起来，“也许你真的 _注定_ 要拯救人类。”

John肃然点头。“这是我的命运。我的使命。”

看来工厂被毁的消息令Martin心情愉快，充满希望。John意识到，这也许是自三年前世纪集中营越狱以来反抗军最大的好消息。到这时，Bedell才第一次注视静静站在John身后的Allison。

“你是？”Martin问道。

Allison走上前，粲然一笑，同Bedell握了手。“Allison Young，人类救世主助手。”

“令人敬畏，”Bedell带着微笑说。然后他的目光落回John身上。“那么好吧。我们去见见Reese兄弟吧。

************

John领Martin一行人去见Kyle和Derek，看着Martin见到Derek时眼中焕出的光彩，他悲从心生。这位老战士走上前，笑容灿烂。

“Derek。”他招呼着向Reese家的兄长递出一只手。

Derek握住Martin的手，犹疑地注视着他。“我认识你吗？”

Martin脸上闪过一丝茫然。“Martin Bedell。”

Derek耸耸肩，有点恼火地扫了John一眼。“怎么谁都认识我？”他回头怀疑地打量着Bedell。“我这辈子从没见过你。”

“这不是同一个Derek，”John静静地对Martin说，“你认识的那个Derek死了。我认识的那个Derek死了。”

Martin沉默片刻，努力理解着这条信息。Derek好奇地偏过头，从John看到Martin。

“你认识Connor？”他问。

Martin点点头。“他救过我的命。当时我在Alto要塞军事学院，John和你——”他困惑地瞥了John一眼，更正道，“呃， _另一个_ Derek来到训练营，阻止了一个想杀我的终结者。他们告诉我，我得留下成为一名军人，而他会在世界末日时成为人类领袖。”

Derek笑起来。“他对你也是这么说的，哈？”

听见军靴敲打在地面的声音，John把头转向了门口。Kyle Reese走了进来，略带惊讶地看着John带来的客人。

“Martin？”

“Kyle？”Bedell显得同样惊讶。John本不指望他们俩认识。毕竟，他们分属于两支反抗军。

连Allison似乎都有些吃惊，不过她耸肩对John笑了笑。“好一个快乐的大家庭。”

“你也认识Kyle？”John问Martin。

“我在世纪集中营时和他在一起，”Bedell回答，“越狱过程中我肚子被炸开了花。”他战栗着，闭上眼睛回忆那段伤痛记忆。“那很可怕，我甚至有了死的心里准备。六个小时……我捂着自己的内脏，然后我渐渐觉得支撑不住了。但Kyle Reese没有让我死。他把我扛在背上，不是一小段……而是一路把我背到了最近的营地接受治疗。我欠他一条命。”

Kyle微微一笑。“任何一个人都会那么做的。”

但John知道这并非事实。他心里一阵骄傲。他父亲是个真正的英雄，真正的战士。他知道取得胜利需要付出代价，但他不会牺牲同伴的性命去得到它。John迟疑了片刻。Kyle决不会丢下一个人不管。这是不是反抗军失败的原因？这是不是天网取胜的原因？John是否不得不成为一个为了胜利可以容许牺牲的人？这是不是他会成为领袖而Kyle不会的原因？

哪怕只是想想自己变成那样一个冷血的领袖，都让他反胃。

“你为什么在这里？”Kyle边问边迷惑地蹙着眉，“我以为你回另一边的反抗军那儿去了。”

“Connor把我带回来的。”Martin向John的方向点点头。Kyle的视线立刻转向了还站在John身边的Allison。Kyle奔向她，一把把她揽进怀里。

“感谢上帝，你安全回来了。”他低语。

看着他们交流，John觉得一阵遗憾……还有嫉妒。Kyle是 _他的_ 父亲，不是Allison的。无论Kyle是否知道。他渴望告诉大家真相，但他知道他不能冒险进一步搅乱时间线。如果Kyle知道他们的关系，也许就会影响他未来的一些决定。John不能允许那样的情况发生。

在Kyle满含爱意的拥抱中，Allison对上了John的眼睛，她脸色黯淡下来，显然是发现了他目光里的伤痛和幽怨。她的神色变得歉然。当然了，她知道Kyle是他父亲。他告诉过她，虽然他也许本不该说。

不知怎么，她的反应似乎只是给他伤口上又撒了把盐，他飞快地移开了视线。Kyle终于松开Allison，目光转向John。

“谢谢你把她安全带回来。”他诚挚地说。听到父亲的称赞，John不禁微笑起来。接着Kyle的表情变得将信将疑。“你们是怎么通过T-888工厂的？”

“我们没有通过它，”John坚定地回答，“我们把它摧毁了。”

房间里突然一片寂静。John相信这时候就是一根针掉到地上他都能听见。Allison脸上挂着顽皮的骄傲表情；Derek惊得合不拢嘴；Kyle的眼神渐渐从震惊变成了……尊敬。

“你们摧毁了工厂？”Kyle重复着，像是不敢相信自己的耳朵。

John点头。“我要联合起反抗军。如果我们想打败天网，就必须团结一致。”

“我们会追随你的领导，Connor，”Bedell说。他目光扫过Derek和Kyle。“他知道他在说什么。他知道那些机器人如何运转。他知道如何击败它们。”

Kyle缓缓点头认同。“你说得对。”他望望面容坚定而决然的John，又看看哥哥。“看看他已经做到的事吧。他独自解决了一个进入我们基地的渗透型终结者。他摧毁了阻隔反抗军多年的T-888工厂。而现在，他又带反抗军走到了一起。他能够重振战士们的希望。”Kyle凝视着John，现在眼神里多了一层敬爱的意味，“John Connor能赢得这场战争。”

John望向Derek，Derek渐渐开始点头认同弟弟的话。“我想我那时说的没错，Connor，”他咧嘴笑道，“你会出名的。”

************

John在铺位上坐下，脑子里已经开始制定下一步战略计划。这一次，当银色的流体从天花板上垂落下来聚成Weaver的形象时，他一点都不惊恐。

“John Connor，”她以祝贺的口吻说，“我看到你带着另一半的反抗军回来了。”

“不仅如此，”John说，“而且我认为他们现在相信我了。我正渐渐成为领袖。”

“干得漂亮，”她开心地微笑着说，“你做得很好。”

John思索着抿住嘴唇。“好了。我做了你要求我做的。我整合了反抗军。我成为了领袖。”他语调愈发炽烈，“现在带我去见John Henry。”

Weaver微笑着摇头。“我不能，John。你现在该知道的。John Henry非常忙。就像我以前说的，到了恰当时机，一切自然会发生。一切都有它的时机。”

“时机就是现在。”John回敬道。他走上这条路全是为了救回Cameron。找到John Henry，取回Cameron的芯片——这是他随Weaver进行时间跳跃的唯一原因。她别想在这件事上拒绝他。他会夺回Cameron。这世间没有任何力量能够阻止他的脚步。

“我发誓我会找到他，”John愤怒地说，“而你告诉我如果我修复时间线，把反抗军引回正轨，成为领袖，你就会带我去见他。你的要求我已经办到了。现在，我必须找到Cameron。”

Weaver吃吃轻笑，声音近乎伤感。“哦，John。你的工作才刚起步呢。” 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 我坐副驾驶位(I call shotgun)，照字面直译的话是“我要霰弹枪”，第一季第五集里John抢前排车座时说过这句话，当时Cameron接口说“我要9毫米手枪”，可算是一个笑话。


	5. 第五章 天生领袖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John开始成为营地的领袖，为反抗军注入希望。

John静静躺在铺位上，脑子里仍转着Weaver的话。 _你的工作才刚起步呢。_ 她的态度很清楚。他还没法找到John Henry。照Weaver所说，他还有一件重要工作得做……如果他能继续成功，那么找到John Henry——更重要的是，找到Cameron——将随之而来。

到这个点钟，他已经不可能睡得着了，所以他索性早些起床，套上衣服，出门走进2号据点的隧道。隧道里相当安静，但他能听见轻微的脚步声和物体擦过隧道墙壁的窸窣声。

John好奇地循声而去，发现Allison正站在一面墙前，脚边放着一桶打开的油漆。但真正抓住他目光的是她在混凝土墙上的作品。那画的是一只雄师，齿间衔着一颗终结者的头颅。大字写着：“坚持住，宝贝。[1]”

John唇边浮起一抹微笑。Allison听见他低低的口哨声，转身微笑着向他致意。

“嗨，Connor _将军_ 。”她说。

John打趣道：“我想我还不是个真正的将军。”

她耸耸肩，回身继续绘画。“那你有什么行动计划？”

John抿着嘴。这一点他还没太多考虑过。他最想要的是和John Henry当面对质。他真正想要的是找回这条时间线里Cameron的身体，虽然他极怀疑它现在还不存在。但是，按Weaver所说，他真正 _必须_ 做的是继续整合反抗军。他把两支反抗军的领袖带到了一起，但战士们还需要恢复希望，重拾信念，重振士气。

“也许我会去走访所有地堡，”他说，“教他们如何给终结者设置陷阱，做些精彩的动员讲话……”他走近了几步，冲她的作品点点头。

“说到精彩，这真是棒极了，”他赞叹道，“你从哪儿学会这么画画的？”

听见他的称赞，她面露红晕地别过脸去，有些不好意思。“我父亲，”她说，“他是个建筑师。他教会我怎么画画。”她的目光和微笑变得哀伤起来，“他喜爱素描，”她饱含深情地说，“他总在办公室里忙他的建筑设计图，我就在一边涂鸦蝴蝶一类的东西。我没见过蝴蝶……”她摇摇头，声音渐渐变小了，“……嗯，从审判日前一直到现在。”

John紧抿双唇，赶紧把话题从那场恐怖的核战争上转移开。“你妈妈呢？”

“她是个舞蹈演员，”Allison回答，她陷入回忆之中，脸上现出了温暖的微笑。“她有时会坐好几个小时，听肖邦的曲子。”

 _肖邦。_ John呼吸一滞。Cameron也听肖邦。自以为无人窥视的时候，Cameron偶尔会在她屋里跳芭蕾。Allison褐色的眼眸又注视着他，他咽了咽唾沫。

在这样的时刻，他发现要提醒自己Cameron和Allison不是同一个人，Cameron现在死了，简直是不可能的。

他们视线相交了片刻，然后John不自在地别过脸，清清嗓子，目光又一次投向图中的标语：坚持住，宝贝。

这让他想起安全屋，想起Derek手下的反抗军战士们用于隐藏保险箱的那张海报。那只紧攀着树枝的小猫，还有同样的标语，坚持住，宝贝。

_人真的很喜欢小动物。_ [2]

John由这句评价又想起了Cameron，心痛如绞。Allison似乎注意到了他脸部表情和身体姿态的变化。

“怎么了？”她问道，语调里的担心显而易见。

John飞快地摇头。“只是以前见过这句标语。在一张猫咪海报上，那是几个反抗军战士挂在他们据点里的。”

Allison挑挑眉，嘻嘻笑着。“他们挂猫咪海报？”

“人真的很喜欢小动物。”John听见自己复述道。

Allison的眸子激动地亮了起来。“哦，你提醒我了！我有东西要给你。”她奔下隧道，留下John一个人迷茫地站在原地。

几分钟后，她回来了，臂弯里抱着个小小的毛茸茸的东西。John过了片刻才认出那是只德国牧羊犬幼崽。他双眼一亮，她把小狗递给他，他温柔地把它搂进怀里。他很长时间没养过狗了。他的第一只狗被来找他的T-1000杀死在他养父母家中。他从此再没养狗。

即使狗是终结者来袭的最好警报，但他不想再承担养狗的责任。他不想每次突然转移时被迫丢下它。他也不想让它最终死于追杀他的机器人之手。

但是，当他怀里抱着那只小狗，看着它仰起脖子舔他的鼻子，笑得嘴直咧到耳根时，男孩和狗之间那种奇特的联系立刻回来了。

Allison似乎很高兴看到他开心。“我们的一只警卫犬刚生了小狗，”她解释道，“它们还没有名字呢，所以你可以自己给它起一个。”

John连想都不用想。“Max。”他边说边爱抚小狗的脑袋。大半个早晨，John和Allison就那样一起坐在地上，与他新得的小狗玩耍。

在这最古怪的情形里，John居然觉得这是他有生以来最正常的一刻。当他进入未来时，他绝料不到会有这样的时刻，坐在一条卷入了与杀人机器战争的黑暗隧道中，对面是一个相貌酷似他所爱机器人的女孩，与一只他刚得到却喜爱有加的小狗玩耍。

话说回来，也许对他而言这 _就是_ 正常的。

不久之后，营地里开始喧闹起来，Bedell笑容灿烂地来找John。

“Connor！好消息！”他喊道，“炸毁T-888工厂让天网行动受阻。它很愤怒，但也认识到我们可能成为主要威胁。我们该趁它力量薄弱时发动袭击。”

 _不。那是天网希望我们想的。它想让我们自负轻敌。一旦我们上当，我们就输了。_ “天网从不力量薄弱，”John回答，“它会有所预料的。不，我们现在不发达袭击。”

Bedell似乎迷惑不解，但他现在已经亲眼见识过John的能耐，知道最好不要怀疑John Connor的判断。“那我们要怎么做？”

“我要去我们所有的营地和地堡，”John解释，“人们需要重新集结在统一领导之下。我会教他们如何从人群中识别终结者，如何击败它们，如何在每一个据点设置带电陷阱。”他转身看着Allison，“我希望你和我一起去。”

Allison的微笑更灿烂了。“遵命，将军。”

Bedell交替打量着他们俩，笑容咧得更开了。“祝你好运，Connor。”Martin转身刚要走，随即又回过身来。“哦，还有，圣诞快乐， _长官_ 。”

John睁大了眼，惊讶地看着Allison。“今天几号？”

“12月25日。”她回答。

John眨眨眼。“圣诞节？”

她耸耸肩。“有些人是这么叫它。真不明白是为什么。但是，嗨，你可以把那只小狗当成你的圣诞礼物。”

John低头看着小狗，心里一阵刺痛。“你们不过圣诞节吗？”

“一些年长的战士跟我们说过从前人们怎么过圣诞，”Allison若无其事地解释着，仿佛他们是在说盥洗室的位置，“有火鸡和礼物，某个胖老头会从烟囱下来……这完全说得通，当然……”

“不是那样的，”John强调，“家庭才是它的关键。”倒不是他对圣诞节特别熟悉。实际上，他和母亲极少庆祝圣诞节，特别是在他们不断逃亡的时候。

“是么，我们大多没有家人。”Allison提醒他。

“Kyle呢？”John早就知道Kyle对于Allison就如同父亲。他不想让他的“女儿”了解这个节日吗？“他也从没试过庆祝圣诞节？”

“Kyle几乎不记得圣诞节什么样了，”Allison带着伤感的微笑说，“我也不记得了，直到Derek提醒我们俩。连Derek自己的记忆都有点模糊。我猜，当你如此长久地投身一场看不到希望的战争时，你就会开始遗忘一些事情。”

John坐到地上，小狗立刻跳上他膝头。想来也怪，但Max是他收到过的最好的圣诞礼物。而这件礼物他居然是在未来，在这样一个圣诞节于众人只是童年回忆的时代收到的。真讽刺。

他抬头望着Allison，突然有了种亏欠感，尽管在这一刻之前他根本就不知道自己抵达的月份。“我还什么都没给你。”也许他也可以找一只小狗……

“不，你给了，”她带着温柔的笑容回答，“你给了我们所有人一件圣诞礼物。”

John蹙起眉头。“是什么？”

“希望。”

***********

“你要去走访所有营地？”Derek怀疑地问，“做场小小的动员讲话，设置几个陷阱，然后指望大家相信John Connor？”

John怒目而视，但Allison开口了。“好了，Derek。你见识过他的能耐了。你看到他是怎么端掉那座T-888工厂的了。”

“我没说 _我_ 不相信他，”Derek漫不经心地耸耸肩，“我是说，Bedell证实了他的故事，而Bedell是个值得信赖的家伙。可要说服人们相信你是个名副其实的救世主，还得做更多工作。”

“我认为人们一直就在寻找可以相信的东西，”Allison指出，“如果他能激励他们，如果他能教会他们新的战术，如果他能让他们相信我们可以取胜……我认为他们会追随他的。”

“要我说，我们就从这里开始，”John说，“从这个地堡开始。我们需要召集所有战士，这样我才能给他们讲话。”

Derek缓缓点头认可。“马上准备，Connor。”

Derek和Kyle没花多长时间就把人都召集到了2号据点。有不到一千人，全都衣衫褴褛，又脏又饿，而且心中丧失了希望，就像Allison说过的那样。

“好吧。”John开始了。所有战士都怀疑地看着他，显然他们本以为Kyle或者Derek会在这次集会上讲话。

“我是John Connor。我不知道你们是不是听说了，不过现在最大的两支反抗军已经联合起来，T-888工厂也被催毁了。”

显然，这对战士们来说是个新闻，因为他们中有些人睁大了眼睛。Derek走上前，面带讥讽地咧嘴笑笑。

“你们觉得这是个惊人的消息？”他问道，“告诉你们，现在站在你们面前的John Connor就是摧毁它的人。”

“独自一人。”Allison带着笑容补充道。

“不是这样的，”John小声说，“你也帮忙了。”

Allison哼了一声。“得了……我只是帮运C4炸药。你才是那个不仅有勇气去尝试不可能的任务，而且有才智和实力去完成它的人。”

 _我还有_ _Weaver_ _的帮助，_ John想。不过她可能把这也算在“实力”里面了。

“ _他_ 摧毁了整座T-888工厂？”一名战士问道，他嗓音里充满了怀疑，“他还只是个孩子。”

John蹙蹙眉。“我说一句。我十七岁了。”

“审判日时他才三岁，”那战士反驳，“是什么让他这么特别？”

Kyle和Derek早已劝John不要对任何旁人提有关时间旅行的事。这是他的故事里最令人难以置信的部分，他们过去也不相信，直到Martin Bedell证明他在2007年就认识十七岁的John，如果没有时间旅行，John在那时候应该根本还没出生。但不是人人都会相信Bedell，因为他们中很多人甚至都不认识他。Kyle在John出现前就和Martin关系密切，所以他知道Bedell的话可以信任。

“我知道天网如何运行，”John说，“我知道那些机器人的机体如何运行。我知道如何消灭它们。”

一名满脸胡须的老兵试探性地上前一步。“你是说……你能帮助我们消灭天网？”John听出了那人口气里的踌躇，他蹙起眉，昂首打量着那人。

“那是谁？”他问Derek。

Derek笑笑。“那是Billy Wisher[3]。他是个好伙计。和我亲如兄弟。”他的微笑很快褪去，扬眉注视着John。“怎么了？”

John耸耸肩。“只是觉得他看起来眼熟。”

“孩子，我觉得你不太可能在这里看到熟人，”Derek回答，“你都不是这一带的人。”

“我是这一带的人，”John更正他，“我只是……来自不同的时间。”

“唔……Connor？”

John回头发现Wisher仍站在那里，眼里带着疑问，等着John回答他的问题。

“哦，是的，”John回答道，“我们要消灭天网。但首先，你们需要一个计划。不再采取这样‘隐藏入口但愿它们找不到它’的鸵鸟战术。我们需要设置陷阱。让大家都从后门进出。给前门接通电流。在其他入口也设置陷阱。可以是简单的一桶水，一条带电的电线，还有某种警报装置。”

“给他们说说你是怎么解决那个终结者的。”Derek提议。

“好，那么我说说怎么用电对付T-888。当终结者被电击倒时，在它重新启动前你有120秒的时间。看好你该怎么做。”

Allison走上来，在他跟前坐下，他指着她头顶的右侧。“终结者的芯片插口就在这里。你要用小刀割开一圈头皮，拔出芯片并毁掉它。这是唯一能杀死它的办法。”

“好了，”他扫了Derek一眼，继续道，“Reese上校会帮你们在周围开始布设陷阱。”

Derek倾过身说。“我只是个中尉。”

“恭喜，”John立刻回答，“你晋升了。”他转向战士们，仍能在他们中看到一些丧气的脸。

“好了，听我说，伙计们，”他说着，嗓音里注入了决然的意味，“我知道你们的处境——不断地逃跑，面对一个已注定的未来，打着一场看不到希望的战争。我只想说，我了解你们的感受。一生之中，我都在逃避这些机器人。这好像就是我们——我和母亲——的全部生活。从一个地方搬到另一个地方，不能在任何地方停留太长时间……因为没有人是安全的。但现在，该是停下逃亡的时候了。今天就是反抗军重生的日子。你们现在有了更多的战友。你们有力量改变这场战争。”

他顿了顿，望着Allison，她给了他一个抚慰的微笑。“我不是说这会很容易，”他继续说下去，“这 _是_ 一场战争，一场毁灭性的流血战争。但我们会赢。我会带你们取得胜利。有时候我们将不得不做出牺牲。你不可能永远是一个英雄。我们不可能救得了每一个人。”这一点他比任何人都要清楚。因为他失去了身边每一个人。

他咽了咽唾沫，推开关于Charlie、Riley、Derek和Cameron死亡的可怕记忆。“战争会很艰难，”他说，“但请你们一定听我说。你们中有些人会为此献出生命。你们要相信为之而战是值得的。我们要战斗以阻止机器人。我们为人类，为人性而战。我们为未来而战。

“我母亲曾这样对我说，”他继续道，“未来并非注定。没有什么宿命，只是事在人为。那么，我们要为自己选择怎样的命运？我们要坐以待毙，任天网决定我们的未来吗？”

“不！”Derek和Allison高呼回应。渐渐的，人群里的一些反抗军战士也开始抬起头，John能看见他们因决心而变得坚毅的脸、。

“未来并非注定，只是事在人为。”John重复道，“你们准备停止逃跑了吗？你们准备战斗了吗？”

这一次，几乎全体反抗军战士齐声喊出了‘是的’。John微微一笑。是时候了，开始真正的战争。

“我们要阻止天网。我们要夺回未来。我们要赢得胜利。”

**********

John走下走廊，发现反抗军战士Billy Wisher正往前门的门把上缠电线。Wisher显然比Derek甚至Martin都要年长，他布线的动作就像个专家。但真正令John惊讶的是Billy那无可置疑的工作热情。他是John迄今所见的几个最坚定、最积极准备对抗天网的战士之一。但Wisher身上还有些和别人不同，甚至可说 _迥然_ 的地方。如果要John准确形容有时出现在Wisher脸上的表情，他会说那是‘愧疚’。但那说不通。Wisher到底有什么可愧疚的呢？

John走近时，Billy抬眼看着这位年轻的指挥官。“我干得怎么样，Connor？”

John点头赞许。Wisher确实技术娴熟。“你看起来有点眼熟。”John边说边眯眼打量着老战士的脸。

Wisher耸耸肩，摸着胡子。“我不知道为什么。我以前从没见过你。”

他回身继续绕线，留下John暗自摇头。 _也许我只是之前碰巧在营地里看见过他。肯定_ 是这样，John对自己说。

“Connor！”

John抬起头，只见Martin正跑过来。John转向Wisher，友好地笑了笑。“回见，Wisher。”Billy只是点点头。

John把注意力转向Bedell。“怎么了？”

“我已经把我的人集合起来了，”Martin回答，“你准备好给他们做特别动员讲话了吗？”

Bedell把John带到了他集合队伍的地方。Bedell进屋时，所有人都起身转头注视着他。

“你们好，战士们，”Bedell说，“今天，我们有一位特别来宾，他是摧毁T-888工厂的英雄。我希望你们都把注意力放到他身上。”Bedell笑着向John一指。“介绍一下我的朋友，John Connor。他就是那个要打得天网魂魄出窍的人。这是他的毕生雄心，而我决意帮他实现。Connor？”

John微微一笑。他记起Bedell在Alto要塞也说过类似的话。他甩开回忆，跨步上前开始向人群致辞。

***********

_他注意到她了，这是当然的。他刚走进第一堂课的教室，视线就被她抓住了，她是他所见过的最美的女孩。但是，他下定决心不要做傻事，于是有意避免和她视线接触，直视前方看着老师开始上课。_

“ _你叫什么名字？_ ”

_他猛地回头，有点怀疑他是在做梦。但不是。那个深色头发的美丽女孩正探过身，凝视着他，等待他的回答。_

“ _John_ _。_ ” _他终于说。_

 _她微笑起来，他觉得心噗噗直跳。_ “ _我是_ _Cameron_ _。_ ” _她回答。_ _John_ _点点头，尽量做出漠然的样子，虽然他心里既兴奋又困惑。为什么一个像_ 她 _这样的女孩会和一个新来的怪小子搭话？学校里最漂亮的女孩有可能同时也是最友善的那一个吗？_

_要在剩下的时间里不去想她实在很难，但他还是努力这么做了，一等下课铃响他就迅速离开座位。他试着说服自己她很可能不会再和他说话了。也许只是老师要她向他自我介绍，好让他觉得容易融入他们的学校。是的，一定是这样的。_

_他_ _把书塞进书包，却突然听到有脚步声向他靠近，步调几乎和他一致。_

“ _John_ _。_ ” _Cameron_ _招呼他。_

 _他回头望去，不禁现出了一个微笑。也许她真的只是比较友好。_ “ _嗨。_ ”

“ _以前从没见过你，_ ” _随着他朝储物柜走去时，她问道，_ “ _刚搬来吗？_ ”

“ _嗯，对。_ ” _John_ _说着点点头，挤出一丝微笑。他讨厌谈搬家的事。更不用说他其实_ 不被允许 _与一个陌生人讨论他的个人生活。不管她看上去多漂亮，或者多友善。_

 _她轻声笑着。_ “ _你一定很郁闷。_ ”

_他发觉她的笑容像是有传染性，他真的微笑起来。她有种幽默感。他喜欢这一点。他走到储物柜前，飞快地输入他昨晚刚记住的密码。_

“ _我爸是卖拖拉机的。你父亲呢？_ ”

 _John_ _脸上维持着淡然，却暗自心碎。我父亲死了……或者说还没出生，就看我们要谈的是哪一个他。_ “ _卖保险。_ ” _他随口说。_

“ _真的？_ ” _她好奇地问，_ “ _哪一种保险？_ ”

 _他心里渐渐不安起来。她为什么会这么好奇？他故意选择_ “ _保险_ ” _就是因为它的无趣。一般人听到它都会放下话题，不想被烦。那么，_ _Cameron_ _只是天生过度友好，还是在她的问题后藏着更深层的目的？_

“ _讨人厌的那种。_ ” _他回答。_

 _她又笑了，虽然他不明白是什么这么好笑。_ “ _我爸也是卖那种拖拉机的。那你母亲呢？_ ”

 _他脑中亮起了危险信号，他勉强找到了一个借口。_ “ _嗯，我得去上下节课了，那么……_ ”

 _他声音变小了，她神色似乎黯淡下来。_ “ _那么……_ ” _她期待地重复道，_ “ _我们回头见？_ ”

 _他迅速点头，急于让她离开，急于理清脑海里种种矛盾的想法。_ “ _好。_ ”

 _她又微微一笑，说：_ “ _再见。_ ”

“ _再见。_ ” _他重复着，目送她走远。她是谁，为什么对他的生活如此感兴趣？她有可能只是喜欢他，想了解他，但_ _John_ _深知最好不要轻易泄露信息。他也深知最好不要对外人产生依恋，但不知为什么，他发觉自己总想着她那句充满期待的_ “ _我们回头见_ ” _。_

_他也希望如此。_

_计算机课上，他决定对她做点小调查。他坚持告诉自己这只是一次背景核查，是为了确定她不是某个在调查_ _Connors_ _一家的便衣警察。但在心底里，他也确实好奇她的情况。他现在理解她刚才的好奇了。_

_他发现她在学生名册上的名字是_ _CAMERON PHILLIPS_ _。她在档案里的照片很漂亮，他发觉自己超出必要地多注视了它几秒钟。_

“ _你真是神秘。_ ” _一个轻柔的声音在他身后说。_

_John_ _睁大了眼睛，赶紧把窗口最小化，转身只见_ _Cameron_ _正站在他身后，扬起一边眉毛，越过他肩头注视着他的屏幕。_ _John_ _觉得心跳加速了。她看到了多少？她知道他刚才在调查她么？他对她的兴趣是不是暴露了？_

_接下来的对话里他说话都有点磕巴，她请他帮她学习计算机，但他勉强拒绝了她的提议。她很受伤，他知道，他觉得很难过，都是因为母亲是个神经紧张控制欲很强的人……当然，她这样不是没有理由。_

_回到家后，_ _Sarah_ _坐到他床边，问：_ “ _遇见漂亮姑娘没？_ ”

 _一抹微笑勾起了他的嘴角，但他撒谎道：_ “ _没有。我不是说了么，这里是穷乡僻壤。_ ”

 _他早该知道他没法蒙骗母亲。她轻轻推了他一下。_ “ _说说吧……_ ”

_他没有说话，只是咧着嘴笑，她也微笑起来，心里已经知道了答案。_

John在黑暗中缓缓睁开眼，翻身趴在床上，长声叹息。他能想象那段对话放到如今会是怎样。

 _嗨，_ _John_ _，你在未来的第一天过得如何？遇见漂亮姑娘没？_ 他合上眼，回忆着他见到Allison时的感受，她站在他父亲身后，爱抚着那只德国牧羊犬。

_遇见了。_

_但那不是_ _Cameron_ _。_

John把手伸到铺位下，手指抚过Max柔软的毛皮。小狗用冰凉、潮湿的舌头舔他的手，开心地咕噜着。John把小狗提上帆布床，Max立刻依偎进John怀里。

“圣诞快乐，Max。”John低声絮语，凝视着眼前的黑暗。他下意识地摸到了挂在脖颈上的怀表，打开。有一瞬，他真希望她在里面放了她自己的相片，或者类似的他能用于回忆她的东西。即使这条项链最初是为杀死她而设计的。

此刻，一个Cameron活生生的化身就在距他只有几扇门之隔的地方，无疑睡得正熟，这个特征也提醒着他Allison和Cameron是两个不同的人，只是有着一样的外表。

_外表。_

不管这在外人看来会有多奇怪，但他内心深知，他决不可能像爱那个机器人一样爱眼前这个人类版本。

 _你在我心中无可取代，_ _Cameron_ _，_ 他暗自保证。没有什么能取代她的位置，哪怕是Allison。他深知这一点。因为每次他看着Allison时，心里想的却是Cameron。他梦境里始终有她的影子，他的思绪始终萦绕在她身上，即使在他不愿回想的时候也是如此，一切都只是更进一步向他证明着他对她深挚的爱恋。

 _等着瞧吧，_ _John Henry_ _，_ 他阴沉地想。他才不在乎Weaver说什么John Henry在“好的”一边。John到这未来只为了一个目的，那唯一的目的就是：找到John Henry，夺回Cameron的芯片。现在达成最终目标的时间稍稍推迟而已。 _我选择了领导反抗军，但我会来找你的。我会来找她的_ _。_

 _我会夺回她的未来。_

* * *

**译注**

[1] 20世纪70年代开始流行的创意广告标语，最初的海报图案是一只前肢紧紧攀住树枝悬在半空的小猫。

[2] 第一季第二集中，在安全屋看到小猫海报时Cameron的台词。

[3] Andy Goode在反抗军中的化名。


	6. 第六章 生性关怀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John继续他的动员活动，走访一处地堡时，他遇见了一些老熟人。

**2025** **年** **1** **月** **17** **日**

**84** **号据点**

“我不知道，Derek。”走出会议室时John说。这是他进行演说的第三个地堡，但不像前两次，他们的接受度没有他希望的高。他遭到的怀疑和恶意多过敬畏和尊重。“我想他们并不相信我。他们不相信一个孩子做了这些。他们甚至不太相信伏击T-888的事。”

“我早有感觉会这样，”Derek耸耸肩表示同意，“在前两个营地，战士们认识我和Bedell，所以他们相信你说的是真话。他们知道 _我们_ 若不是确知你说的是实情，是决不会支持你的。说到底，这些营地不会把我们的话当真，因为他们根本不熟悉我们。”Derek顿了顿，认真地打量着John，“也许John Connor最好还是不要在公共场合过多露面。毕竟，你花了很大工夫才说服Kyle和我相信你名副其实，现在也没有那么多T-888工厂可供你炸毁了。”

“如果他们不听，我们怎么领导他们？”John质疑。如果他们甚至都不相信他，他怎么能领导他们呢？

“让我们代表你演说，”Derek立刻回答，“我和Kyle。甚至Martin。由我们来继续‘Connor动员活动’。我们会让他们认为John Connor是个才华横溢的军事领袖，正致力于带领我们赢得战争。”

 _换句话说，就是夸大事实。_ John蹙蹙眉。他不喜欢这样，他甚至不确定这会有用。“没有真正见到我，他们会相信你们吗？”他问，口气很是怀疑。为什么反抗军会相信一个他们从没见过的人？一个他们几乎都不知道是否存在的人？

Derek若有所思地抿抿嘴唇。“John……你念英语时读过那本《1984》吗？”

“西班牙语不行吗？”

“不，我刚是指英语课之类的，”Derek翻了个白眼说，“当你上高中的时候。”

John蹙蹙眉，回忆了一下，慢慢点头。他从没真正读完高中，他经常逃英语课，但他模糊记得曾被要求读这本书。书中写了一个未来政府，它消灭任何反对者。他当时觉得很讽刺，因为1984年正是Kyle Reese出现的那一年，也是终结者第一次企图杀死他母亲的那一年。末日降临的先兆。

“读过。怎么了？”

“记得‘老大哥’吗？”

John双眉紧锁，试图回忆他在书里读过的内容。这么一想，他都不太确定他是不是真的读过那本书了……

Derek解释道：“他是他们的领袖，人人崇拜的人物，人人追随的对象，他们无条件地绝对服从他。他们在他身上寻求指引，寻求希望。但是……‘老大哥’并不真实存在。他是被人为创造出来，被塑造成他们领袖的一个抽象概念。”

他停顿片刻，让听众充分理解内容。John开始明白伯父的话题方向了。“你瞧，”Derek继续道，“我们可以塑造我们自己的‘John Connor’。他也许是真实的，也许不是。这并不重要。他们相信什么并不重要。他们需要的只是可以去信仰的某件事物， _某个人_ 。他们需要某个可以寄托希望的人。你真实存在，你确实在尽力阻止天网——这一事实只是给传奇锦上添花。这就是你，John。你会成为他们心中的传奇。也许他们口口相传的事你并非每件都做过，但你会成为一个标志，成为反抗军的象征。”

Derek绽开微笑。“就像我说过的，你会出名的。”

“这是什么意思？我要幕后操纵这场战争吗？你觉得人们会因为我太年轻而不信我？”

“我是说，你可能需要一个自己的营地，”Derek更正道，“2号据点适合很多情况，但最终你必须建立自己的Connor营地，只见那些你完全信任的人。你可以在那里运筹帷幄，没有人会质疑你的命令，因为你不会在现场下令。”

John固执地摇头。他不想坐在后面看着别人去死。如果他要领导他们，那他就会 _亲历亲为_ 。他必须这么做。“我不能坐视天网——”

“我不是那个意思，”Derek打断他，握住他双手，显然想安抚John。“我只是说，你需要一个地方，在那里你能够和那些不会因年龄和资历而轻视你的人一起制定作战计划。总有一天，你会需要一个Connor营地。”

 _但我不能只作这些人心目中的一个传奇，_ John心里想， _我必须与他们并肩战斗。我真的必须赢得这场战争。_

他明白Derek的意思，但他只能赞同其中的一半。是的，眼下John Connor还不能作为一名年少有为的弱冠将军被介绍给人们。这一点Derek是对的。所以Kyle和Derek成为John的非正式代言人。他让他们记下他的演讲，以深信不疑的态度和决心去传播它。他教会他们设置各种陷阱，再转教给那些地堡，让人们可以用于消灭入侵的终结者。

虽然如此，但他和Allison也继续着“Connor动员活动”，主要是这样John可以继续了解实际情况。他确实看到相信Derek和Kyle宣讲的人越来越多。大家再度燃起了希望，特别是当他们学会如何杀死终结者，如何识别它们并设下陷阱阻拦入侵者的时候。

接下来的七个月，Connor动员活动进行到他们能找到的每一座地堡，重振反抗军的士气，帮助他们准备应对终结者的进攻。Bedell的人也在为真正的全面开战做着准备，维修卡车和吉普，并在车上装备机枪和火箭发射器。

John决定去最后一座地堡，亲自演说并训练士兵。Derek和Kyle都渴望返回2号据点，和Bedell一起进行战备。John不怪他们。要是换了他自己，这么些个月都在做“命运并未注定”的宣讲，他恐怕也会厌倦的。

“好了，”和Allison一切穿过走廊时，John说。“这是最后一座地堡了，接着就可以回2号据点。”

“知道么，”Allison温和地抱怨道，“听了这么多次，我想现在我终于记牢你的演讲了。”

John笑了笑正要回话，但一个反抗军战士热情地向他们走来。“欢迎来到金鱼地堡。”

John好奇地支棱起一边眉毛。“金鱼？”

那战士绽开微笑。“我们这儿的笑话。瞧，我们就在海边上。我们甚至搞到手一艘审判日前的潜艇。我们已经找了些工程师着手修复它。”他犹豫一下，迷惑地盯着他们，“我本来以为John Connor会亲自来。”

John和Allison交换了一下目光，她嘻嘻笑了。“哦，我得说他离这儿很近。”

战士显得有点怀疑，但很快继续下去，“只有你们俩跟他一起来吧？因为我们现在只剩一个空房间了。你们觉得行吗？”

John咽咽唾沫，瞥了Allison一眼。战士来回看着他们俩，这样的沉默让他不大自在。

“嗯，要么就这样，要么你也可以睡在走廊上，你会成为T-888入侵的第一个警报。”

“怎么会？”John问。

战士恶作剧般地咧嘴笑着。“他会先杀了你，你的尖叫声会警告地堡里的其他人。”

John皱皱鼻子。“唔，谢谢，还是不了，房间就好了。”他看了看Allison，“行吗？”

她无所谓地耸耸肩。“行啊，我猜。”

“除非你希望我在走廊里当终结者的目标。”John补充道。

“不！”她强调，“房间可以。没道理让John Connor没来得及拯救我们就被杀害。”

战士盯住John，怀疑地支着眉毛，两眼大睁。“ _你是_ _John_ Connor？”

John叹了口气，对战士点点头。“对，你好，我是John Connor。你叫什么名字？”

“Dietze，”战士缓缓答道，有些不屑地打量着John，“你多大年纪？”

“已经足够比你知道更多机器人的事。”

Dietze转转眼珠。“好吧……嗯，你在这里稍等，我们一会儿就集合。”这位战士没再说话，摇着头离开了。John敢发誓，他听到了一声怀疑的轻笑。

也许他选择亲自到 _这个_ 地堡演讲是犯了个错误。

“好啦，”Allison深吸了口气说，“Connor动员活动进行七个月了。是我老了，还是这活动有些老套了？”

尽管他认同她的说法，听Derek进行‘John Connor是你们的英雄’的宣讲和所有那些猎杀终结者的培训课程开始令他倦怠，但他也知道这是必须的。反抗军终于渐渐联合到了一起。

“这很重要，”John说，“人们需要知道我们站在他们身旁，知道我们大家都团结一致。”

“可我还是觉得我们应该战斗。”Allison指出。

“让我这么问你吧：是准备不足就仓促应战好；还是再等等，容许敌人取得一些表面上的主动，在正式开战前充分准备好？”

她叹口气，玩笑性地打了一下他的胳膊。“瞧，这就是为什么你是领袖，而我不是。”

“我们不是什么都没有做，”John补充道，“Derek和Kyle正帮Bedell组建武装力量。”

“John Baum？”一个男声叫道，似乎有些难以置信，“你在这里干什么？”

John带着同样的疑问转身打量那个显然认识他的战士。“实际上，是John Connor。Baum是个化名。”

“我是Jason Reynolds，”战士说着，咧嘴露出孩子般的笑容，“我们在洛杉矶是同学。”

John全记起来了。Jason曾是个运动员，他一度极其迷恋Cameron。John猜想Jason现在应该摆脱那种迷恋了。毕竟，他至少都三十岁了。尽管如此，但Jason还是认得Cameron的样子。

“还有Cameron！”他欣喜地喊道，伸出一只手。

Allison吃了一惊，她瞥了John一眼，眼神像是在说‘我完全给搞糊涂啦’。

“这不是Cameron。”John向Jason解释。

Jason扬起眉，显然觉得John在说笑。“你在开玩笑，对吗？”

“我是Allison Young。”Allison自我介绍。

Jason扬起一边眉毛，细细审视了她一番后，似乎终于明白John说的是实话。“抱歉，”他匆匆说着把手收回了去，“你和我在学校里见过的那个女孩实在太像了。她也总是和John混在一起。”他耸耸肩，试图为自己辩护，“换了谁都会认错的。”

“对，因为每个人都有一个镜像存在于这个世界，哈？”Allison重复着John说过的俗语。

Jason用力点头。“没错。”他又看看John，怀疑地上下打量着他。“John，你这是怎么了？你的模样不比十七岁大多少。”

“因为我就是十七岁。”John叹息道。 _我遇见的每个人都说这样的话。_ “我从2009年时间旅行过来的。”

Jason怀疑地盯了他一阵，而后放声大笑。“时间旅行？连天网都办不到，这可是地球上最高端的技术了。时间旅行，”他哼了一声重复道，“你指望我会相信？”

“你相信有自我意识的计算机接管了世界。”John回答。

Jason张口结舌，但很快反应过来。“说得好。不过这下感觉真是太奇怪了，你现在只有我一半岁数，我却曾在代数课上抄你的作业。”

John微微一笑。“没事。我是抄Cameron的。”好吧，理论上来说不是真的抄，只是她总 _帮助_ 他完成作业。或者干脆替他写。五分钟内解决。

“嗯，”Jason扬扬眉角望着John。“我想我最好带你们去安顿一下，虽然我得说我们本来等的是个稍微……年长点的人。”

“人人都这么说。”

Jason大笑。“可你真该听听他们刚才有多激动。‘John Connor要来了！人类的英雄，伟大的传奇，他本人！’”Jason缩了一下，低头看着John，“我说不好他们看到一个孩子会是什么反应。但我想我们很快就知道了。”

Jason把John引进一间小会议室，一群战士早已等在里面了。多数人满脸兴奋和期待，有几个有点儿不以为然。John从中认出了仍面露怀疑的Dietze。

但他们中间还有一个人，显然是个高级军官。

他立刻认出了她，不知不觉攥紧拳头，把牙齿磨得咯咯响，他几乎能品出嘴里的恨意。

Jesse Flores。

他一进屋，她就发现了她的“大英雄”，他注视着她脸上的热切和期待渐渐消散，变成了毋庸置疑的尖刻，“开玩笑吗？真正的John Connor在哪里？”

John撇撇嘴，肌肉绷紧了，他极力克制着拔枪把她当场射倒的冲动。他认识Jesse的时间不长，她就已经给他造成了那么多冲突。她把Riley带到过去离间他和Cameron。她不仅以这样的方式背叛了John Connor，还亲手 _杀害_ 了Riley，并以此陷害Cameron，因为Cameron没有像Jesse希望的那样对Riley下手。他能感觉到那股阴暗的恨意在体内汹涌，渐渐积淀。他决不会像恨Jesse Flores那样恨任何人。

她游移的目光从Allison转到他，眼里写满怀疑和不屑。“你几岁？”

John挺直身板，面容强硬而威严。“快十八了。” _嗯，再过三个月。_

“这就是John Connor，”Allison帮腔，“捣毁T-888工厂的人。”

Jesse嗤笑。“他不是成年人，他是个孩子。”

“对，但我见识的比你多，”John说着上前一步，直视着Jesse的眼睛，觉得自己的脸因怒气热得发烫。“我知道的比你多。我经历的岁月比你更长。我 _比你强_ 。”

_我不会谋杀孩子。_

Jesse似乎被他嗓音里的力量和他双眸中炽烈的决心折服。“哼……也许他终究会是个领袖。”

“你相信是 _这个_ 孩子炸毁了工厂？”Dietze怀疑地问。

一个平和些的声音说：“我想我们也许该听听他怎么说。”

Jesse双唇一抿，若有所思地点点头。“Cully说得对。Connor可能是年轻，可也许他确实能够帮助我们。那么，你有什么要说的吗，Connor？有什么至理名言要传授给我们这些缺乏经验的可怜士兵？”

他没有理睬她讥诮的口吻，而是深吸了一口气，平静地说：“是的，我有话要说。”

***********

他花了一整天时间设置遍布金鱼地堡的带电陷阱，但此刻John Connor在梦中辗转反侧，他的意识回到了在Weaver办公室那决定性的一天，他推开地下室的门，发现Cameron一动不动地坐在John Henry的位置上……她那句“ **对不起，** **JOHN** ”在屏幕上一遍又一遍地滚动……他心中一片绝望。

都是John Henry的错。他不在乎Weaver说什么，不在乎John Henry是否真的在对抗天网。John Henry杀害了Cameron，阴郁暴怒的情绪在John体内涌动，几欲喷发。

_他带走了她的芯片。他带走了她。_

他眼前突然出现这样一幅景象——John Henry蹲在Cameron无助的躯体旁，手里攥着小刀，在她头上割开一个完美的圆，取出她的芯片放进自己脑袋里。杀害Cameron。杀害Cameron的凶手。

“不！”他大叫一声，猛地醒了过来，对着黑暗怒吼，“我要杀了你！”

他完全忘了Allison正睡在同一间房里，直到他听见她从她自己的床上坐起身，在她下床时，帆布床吱吱作响。

他粗重地喘息，用力咽着唾沫，想平缓急促的心跳。这梦如此栩栩如生，触手可及……看见Cameron的镜像出现在他身旁只能让一切更糟。

Allison走了过来，脸上挂着害怕和担忧，把一只冰冷的手搁到他额头上。John因惊恐而一身冷汗，但他知道他没有发烧。只是一场噩梦而已。

“怎么了？”Allison轻声问。

John闭上眼睛，长吁了一口气。“是我时间旅行前刚发生的事。”

当然，她不明白，但她知道最好别刺激他。John的呼吸渐渐恢复平稳，他把头靠回枕头上，双眼紧闭。

Allison仍坐在他床边，没有离开，他突然抓住了她的手，让她明白他不想她走。他需要什么，需要 _某个人_ 。她早已习惯于此。她似乎总能让他感觉好过些。他抵达未来的头天晚上，她就安慰过他，那是在他为Cameron、Derek和母亲哭泣之后……Allison是个体贴的人。尽管自己很疲惫，或许还有些不自在，但她还是待了整晚，甚至他再次入睡后，她也没有抽手，只是在他床边那冰冷坚硬的地面上静静坐着。

他没再做噩梦。

*******

“他们在进步。”检查了营地里一些陷阱后，John对Allison说。他没再对她提起过他的噩梦，他也很高兴她没有问。他仍不确定该怎么对待她。他早已确知他决不会像爱Cameron那样爱任何人。但他可以关心。他可以关心Allison，她也可以关心他。单单那样不会是背叛，对吗？只是对她的人类版本 _怀有_ 这样的感情，是不是对Cameron不忠呢？

他摇摇头，试图清空脑中纷乱的思绪。他们正穿过民用隧道。一个十多岁的孩子突然从他眼前蹿过，脏乱的浅金色头发在她脑后起伏，她奔向隧道的角落，手里紧攥着一小片面包，当她坐下时，她的脸终于完全显露在他眼前。

他停住了脚步，有一瞬，他无法呼吸。因为他 _认得_ 那个女孩。

是Riley。

她比他认识的Riley要小，不会超过十三四岁，但即便如此，他还是能认出她。他的心跳到了嗓子眼。所有这些人都死里复活，再次重蹈那命中注定把他们引向死亡的错误。

一个突如其来的念头击中了他。他可以警告她。他可以想办法让她远离Jesse。他可以确保Jesse无法带Riley回到过去。他可以确保Riley _活下去_ 。

但是……

假如Riley没有出现在他的过去改变了什么，怎么办？正是因为Riley，Cameron嫉妒了。正是因为Riley，他和Cameron才有了那天深夜在他床上的对话。正是因为Riley，他和Cameron才走得更近了。最终。

假如不让Riley回到过去，他和Cameron因此从未真正走到一起怎么办？假如他把时间线搅得更乱了怎么办？这样又对Riley公平吗，强迫她留在饱受战争蹂躏的未来，又脏又饿地勉强求生？她会不会觉得只要能回到天堂般的过去就是值得的，哪怕最终为此付出生命的代价？

Allison看见了他痛苦的脸，顺着他的视线望向Riley。“你认识她？”

John想了想是否要告诉她他曾在过去遇见时间旅行回去的Riley。但那样他就必须解释 _为什么_ 她会回去。他就必须解释她回去是为了让他远离Cameron，也就意味着他必须解释Cameron不是人类，Cameron是个机器人。

他没准备那么做。

“不，”他撒谎道，“只是看起来眼熟。”

*********

完成对地堡里的所有电力线路的重接后，John擦了擦眉角的汗珠。Allison正在另一个区教战士们如何取出终结者的芯片，其步骤她现在已是熟稔于心。Jason Reynolds走向John，递给他一个小包。

“你今天的食物配给，Baum——我是说，Connor，”Jason嘴角一动，笑了笑，“对不起。化名很容易把人搞糊涂。”

John感激地接过包裹，点头对Jason的话表示同意。“你还不知道。我有过……”他顿了顿，计算着他曾用过的化名数量，“……一大堆化名呢。”

他打开他那包配给，脑中突然闪过一个念头。“能告诉我怎么回民用隧道吗？”

不到十分钟，John就再次走在了灯光昏暗的隧道里，听见孩子恐惧的哭泣，看见那些肮脏的脸孔。他很快意识到平民对他的反应不同于军人。反抗军战士们，至少是他们中的大部分人，仍有些怀疑他，特别是因为他的年龄。但隧道里的庶民……他们似乎对他怀着敬仰。这也许只是因为他走起路来的果决气势。也许是他们在他身上看到了一种力量。也许他们只是更容易相信人，因为他们几乎没有接触过机器人。他不知道原因；他只知道他走进隧道时，周围似乎陷入了一种带着敬畏的安静。

他手里抓着那一小包食物配给，只找了五分钟，就再次看到了她。

Riley肮脏瘦小，满身是伤，而且无疑饿得要命。她是个Allison所说的‘捕鼠者’。什么都做不了，只能以弄得到的任何一丁点东西为食的幸存者。

他心中一痛。这是怎样一种生活？Riley抬起头，目光和他接触了一下，随即又垂向地面。John走向她，递过食物配给。“给，你想要这个吧？”

她睁大了眼睛，但令他惊讶的是，她没有伸手。“我不能拿，”她静静地说，不敢看他的眼睛，“你是John Connor。”

John偏过脑袋。“可我不饿，”他撒谎道，暗自希望他的肚子别选择这时候叫起来让他露馅。“咱们不能让它浪费了，对吧？”

她终于又抬头看他，然后试探性地伸出手，轻轻抓住配给包。“对，咱们不能让它浪费了。”她低头急切地啃了一口，视线又转到他身上。

“你比我想的要年轻。”她满嘴塞着食物说。

他不为所动地耸耸肩。“哪怕爱因斯坦也曾是个孩子，对吧？”

“爱因斯坦是谁？”

“没什么。”

他起身要走，但她拉住了他的胳膊，崇拜地仰望着他。“你是我见过的最好的人。难怪你是我们的救世主。”

她对他微笑的模样，她眼里恭敬虔诚的神情……令他心碎。因为他知道在接近John Connor的人身上会发生什么。

_我不知道如果你知道自己将因为我而有怎样的遭遇时，你还会不会这么说。如果你知道你因为我而死的话。_

_大家都为我而死。_

**********

 _John_ _站在门口，大为震惊地看着_ _Cameron_ _在屋子另一头和_ _Jody_ _一起玩桌上足球。令他目瞪口呆的是她脸上的表情：那是他此前从未见过的_ 快乐 _。如此真实，如此人性化。_

“ _你在干什么？_ ” _他问。_

 _她只抬了一下眉毛。_ “ _玩桌上足球。_ ” _她回答得理所当然。_

“ _我们得走了。_ ” _John_ _强调。_

 _“_ _走？_ ” _她重复着，眼里满是迷茫。_ “ _去哪里？_ ”

“ _回家。_ ” _John_ _紧绷着下巴说。她是怎么了？_

“ _回家？你是谁？_ ” _这句话比什么都更伤他的心，他被深深刺痛了。她怎么会不认识他呢？我是_ _John Connor_ _啊！我爱你！_

“ _Cameron_ _……_ ” _他说。_

“ _我叫_ _Allison_ _。_ ” _她蹙眉看着他。_

“ _不，不是，你是_ _Cameron_ _。_ ” _他咬着牙说。他那时候还不知道_ _Allison_ _是谁。_ “ _我没时间解释了。我们得走了。_ ”

 _Cameron_ _，或者说_ _Allison_ _后退半步，缓缓摇头。_ “ _你把我搞糊涂了。_ ”

 _John_ _全神贯注直视着她。_ “ _我把你搞糊涂了？_ ”

 _Cameron_ _用受惊的眼神回望着他，_ _John_ _只觉一阵悲痛。_ “ _你真的不知道自己是谁吗？_ ”

“ _我是_ _Allison_ ，” _她坚持着，_ “ _来自棕榈谷市。_ ”

 _John_ _挫败得直想扯头发。_ “ _你不是_ _Allison_ _。你不从棕榈谷市来，你来自未来。你是个机器人。_ ”

 _她的脸很快变成了_ _Cameron_ _平常那隐忍淡然的表情。_ _John_ _后退一步，皱皱眉。_ “ _Cameron_ _？_ _Allison_ _？_ ”

“ _我爱你，_ John _，你也爱我。_ ” _Cameron_ _说，她的嗓音单调刻板，只有一丝微弱的情绪波动。这一点和_ _Allison_ _迥然不同。_

_Allison_ _会显示出恐惧和快乐。_ _Allison_ _能够感受，她是人类。再看_ _Cameron_ _时，他发现她冷冷地注视着他身后的什么东西，他回身望去，看见_ _Allison_ _并不是真的和_ _Jody_ _一起在玩桌上足球。_ _Allison_ _正站在他身后，她明朗的微笑是唯一和_ _Cameron_ _不同的地方。_

_但_ _Cameron_ _并非没有她自己的情感。她脸上现出了悲痛之情。_ “ _John_ _……你不爱我了吗？_ ”

 _他只觉像是被匕首刺中了心窝。她以为他会怎么回答？_ 我当然爱你，Cam！ _他掉头去看_ _Allison_ _，她的脸如镜面一般反射着_ _Cameron_ _的悲痛。_

“ _John_ _，你爱我吗？_ ”

_John_ _来回望着她们俩，呼吸急促起来，脑中冲突四起。他心底深知，也确认了他决不会像爱_ _Cameron_ _那样爱_ _Allison_ _。可是……那是否意味着他一点都不会爱她？那将是不同的，他知道。但那不表示他不会关心她，至少作为朋友。_

_他跌坐在地，第一次意识到房间里其他人都走了。他把脸埋进掌中，双眼紧闭。她们中的一个，他不确定是_ _Cameron_ _或者_ _Allison_ _，走过来把手搁在他肩头上。_

_再次睁眼时，他所见的只有一片黑暗。_

John仰脸凝望着黑暗的天花板，眨眼甩脱梦境，浑身冷汗，气喘吁吁。这是多么诡异啊？Allison终究走进了他的梦境，即便是以Cameron的形象。

他翻身跳下铺位，小心不发出太大声响。他不确定他为什么这么做；他的脚似乎有了自己的意识，也可能只是他在那个矛盾的梦境之后，下意识地有种接近她愿望。不管是哪个原因，他发觉自己坐在Allison的帆布床边，凝视着她在睡梦中呼吸起伏。

他过去一向讨厌母亲这么做。但如今他理解了为什么Sarah乃至Cameron在他们共处的最后一夜会这么做。注视一个人安睡的面容能带来一种说不出的宽慰感。关于Allison，这是唯一真正将她和Cameron区分开的事情。Cameron从不睡觉。他从来没有机会这样注视她。但看着Allison……看着她脸上褪去了平日任务中常见的担忧亦或恐惧，只剩一片宁静平和……令人安慰。他真希望他也能这样凝视Cameron。

她眼睛眨了眨，睁开了，某种第六感警示她有人在注视。抬眼望见他，她一下坐起身，既吃惊又茫然。

“别这样。”她小声嘀咕，但他能听出她嗓音里的笑意。

他勉强笑了笑。“对不起。”

“怎么了？”她边问边扫视屋内，没发现任何异样……除了他坐在她床边，当然。

“没事。”他低声说。

“你又做梦了？”

John犹豫了一下。“是的。”

“关于她的？”

“可以这么说。”

她在床上调整了一下姿势，显然准备好听一个很长的故事，但John立刻站了起来。

 _我不能这么做……_ “不，”他低语。这样 _不对_ 。“你不是她。”

Allison脸色黯淡下来，他能看出她眼中的受伤神情。他只能又摇了摇头，感觉自己眼里盈满了泪水。

_她不是_ _Cameron_ _。她不是_ _Cameron_ _。她不是_ _Cameron_ _。_

_她决不会是_ _Cameron_ _。这不一样。_ “对不起。”他低声说着，退回到房间里属于他的那一边，不敢再看她。他无法忍受看到Cameron的面容显得如此悲伤。他一向不愿看到Cameron悲伤或者不安。这样的表情他一生中也只看到过寥寥几次。

其中一次就是刚才，在他梦里。 _John_ _，你不爱我吗？_

*********

John和Allison简单说了两句话，为他昨夜的行为道歉。她非常谅解并对他表示了关心，但他在那天余下的时间里都小心躲着她。他再也无法忍受了。也许等梦从他记忆里淡去后，他可以克服这一点，他们又可以做朋友。但他的梦逡巡不去，他每次看着Allison，就感觉Cameron在注视他……他开始意识到梦境可能对思想产生多大的影响。

这让他记起了母亲。她一直噩梦不断，但不知为什么，那些梦总是有意义的。三个点，”审判日”，燃烧的操场……

想到母亲，他心碎不已，他把手探进了藏着她照片的口袋。也许是时候有别人像他一样去爱Sarah Connor了。也许是时候把她介绍给Kyle Reese了。

John深深吸了口气，走近父亲。“嗨，Kyle，我有东西给你。”

Kyle停下清洗枪支的动作，抬起眼期待地望着John，但似乎也有点迷茫。John脸色发红，突然没了词，于是他只是从口袋里掏出母亲的照片，抹平上面的一道褶皱。然后他把它朝Kyle递了过去。 _他会觉得我疯了。如果他之前还没觉得的话。_

但父亲没有对他报以怀疑的目光，也没有问‘到底为什么给我一张你妈的照片’。相反，Kyle微微睁大眼睛，带着敬意乃至欣喜注视着照片。“这是谁？”

“这是我母亲，”John回答，“Sarah Connor。”

Kyle接过照片，动作轻柔得仿佛它是玻璃做的，他不愿冒险摔碎它。他的视线始终定在Sarah脸上。John咽了咽喉咙。无论这一刻多么动人，但他不能现在哭出来。如果他现在放声哭泣，Kyle决不会理解。

“正是她帮助我成为今天这样的人，”John解释道，“Allison觉得她会给你带来好运。”

Kyle微微一笑，轻抚照片上Sarah的脸。“她将是我的护身符，”他温柔地说着，小心把照片揣进口袋，感激地看着John。“谢谢。”

John克制住自己的情绪。他从未见过Kyle如此敞开心扉，如此显示脆弱，如此 _饱含爱意_ 。这简直就像是一种本能的联系，甚至跨越了时空。John甚至在离开时，还瞥见Kyle又一次取出照片，好奇地用他那双善良的眼睛凝视着它。

母亲是对的，John意识到。Kyle不仅有一双善良的眼睛，父亲还有一颗善良的心。

Kyle Reese生性关怀。


	7. 第七章 自我牺牲

**2025** **年** **10** **月**

**2** **号据点**

John是头一个听见2号据点入口处敲击声的。带着一小队武器上膛的士兵，John拉开一道门缝，发现外面站着两个女人。其中一个年纪可能比他还小，另一个显然要大一些，但长着一张娃娃脸。她们面容相似，他猜想她们可能是姐妹。

他听见身后传来一声惊讶的唏嘘，转头只见Allison脸上满是久别重逢的喜悦。“Lauren！Sydney！”

John敞开门把那两个反抗军战士让进来，在她们身后重新封上门。

他没有看漏Lauren望见Allison时那一怔之后恍然大悟的表情，没有看漏她脸上一闪而过的迷茫和疑惑，然后她目光柔和下来，张开双臂拥抱了Allison。

John意识到了她表情背后的意味。这就是Lauren Fields，名单上的女孩，母亲和Cameron帮助过的人。审判日后救过小Allison Young的人。除他以外唯一知道Cameron和Allison之间的联系的人，如果Lauren知道那联系的话。他有种感觉，她已经把两件事联系起来了。

Sydney比姐姐要静得多，但从她脸上的微笑和眼中的光亮，他能看出她也很高兴见到Allison。这很自然，John对自己说。毕竟，Allison和Sydney是在Lauren的照顾下一起长大的。那两个女孩相互拥抱时，Lauren转身注视John。

“你就是John Connor。”她说。这是一句陈述，而非询问，但他还是点了点头。

“而你是Lauren Fields，”他回答，“我母亲救过你和你家人的命。她和我提起过你。她说你喜欢筑鸟舍。”

一抹伤感的微笑掠过Lauren的脸，消失不见。“对不起打扰您，将军，”她歉意地说，“我们从堪萨斯地堡来，请求一些医疗补给。”

John皱皱眉，立刻警惕起来。“那里发生疫情了？”

“不，不，”她宽慰他，“一切正常，但我们连基本医疗储备都用完了。我觉得我们应该趁早补充一些。”

John点头赞同，四下望了望，然后转向Lauren，摸着脖子，觉得有点尴尬。“我不太清楚医疗用品储备在哪。”

“我能带你们去。”Allison帮John解了围。

Lauren对妹妹点点头。“Sydney，你过去取东西好吗？”Lauren目送两个女孩离去，然后再次注视着John。

“我一直觉得Allison眼熟，”她说，“我从审判日后抚养她那时起，就觉得她的面孔有种奇怪的熟悉感。现在她日渐长大，这种感觉也越来越明显。”她尖锐地盯着John，他已经知道这次对话会走向何方了。“她的模样非常像你母亲带到我们家的那个机器人，和终结者搏斗的那个机器人。”

“Cameron。”John回答。每次提起她的名字，他心里仍会一阵钝痛，但他把它推到了一边。

“我想……”Lauren耸耸肩说，“我从没听过她的名字。但每次我看着Allison，我就会想起那个机器人。”

John深吸了一口气。 _欢迎来到我的世界。_ “你不明白。她们不只是相像……她们根本一模一样。”

Lauren眉头紧锁。“她怎么可能有一个机器人双胞胎？除非……”她在惊骇中睁大了眼睛，“它们用她作为制造原型。它们用Allison作为Cameron的原型，是不是？发生了什么，Connor？”

John犹豫着。他要怎么解释他关于Cameron最终杀死Allison取得她身份的推测？哪怕到如今，他也没法让自己接受。他不希望再有人死在他手上。他喜欢Allison，他不希望她死。他不是第一次怀疑在救回Cameron的路上他能够走多远。他会心知肚明地送Allison踏入死地吗？他会牺牲一个人类，牺牲他的 _朋友_ 吗，为了一个机器人？

他不确定他想知道那答案。

“我想你不该对未来知道太多，”他踌躇地对Lauren说，“未来并非注定。没有什么宿命，只是事在人为。我们终究能改变一些事情。”

Lauren眉头锁得更紧了。“那么你知道会发生什么。”

John抿抿嘴，缓缓点头。“我知道本来发生了什么。我不确定我跳跃到这个时间改变了多少东西。”

Allison和Sydney从隧道那头回来了，一人一边地抬着一大箱医疗用品。John挑起一边眉毛。

“你有给我们自己留点东西吧？”他问。

Allison点头。“2号据点储备了大量医疗用品。在过去，我们的任务之一就是把医疗用品运往其他地堡。储备还有很多呢。”她换了一只手拎箱子，“嗨，John。我要帮她们把这些东西运回堪萨斯。Sydney说她们治疗病患会需要个帮手。”

John感觉一股奇怪的孤独感潜进了心里。“哦……好吧。”

她安慰似的对他笑笑。“嗨，别担心。我会回来的。”

她的用辞让他莫明不安，他忍住了那阵战栗。“你忘了申请批准。”

她揶揄道。“喂？我是人类救世主助手，记得吗？”John微微一笑，随后表情变得严肃了。

“小心点。”

Allison抬手对他敬了一个童子军二指礼。“遵命，将军。”

随后她与Lauren、Sydney一起离去，留下他一个人，比他刚抵达的那一天更觉孤独。

_当我需要她的时候，_ _Weaver_ _跑到哪里去了？_

不过，他没有单独待很久。Kyle和Derek很快到了，肩头像往常一样挂着枪。Derek看了看John的等离子来复枪，自打John从母亲的安全屋带着这件新武器回来后，Derek一直对它很是眼热。

“我们什么时候会发这些装备？”Derek咧嘴笑着问。

John耸耸肩。“等我们能开始制造它们的时候。或者等我在什么地方找到一些秘密储备。就看哪个更有可能。”

Derek缩了一下。“两条看起来都不太有希望嘛。”

“Allison呢？”Kyle提出疑问。

“她刚往堪萨斯地堡去了，帮Lauren和Sydney照顾伤员。”John回答。

Kyle绽开微笑，John能看出他眼里的柔情。“嗯，听着像是她的作风。总是助人为乐。”

“Derek！Kyle！”Martin Bedell跑了过来，手里抓着些小而厚实的东西。John过了一会儿才认出那像是无线电步话机。

Derek怀疑地挑起眉，接过一台通讯设备。“这是什么？无线电步话机？老古董。”

“实际上，是全新的，”Martin回答，“我们的技术小组一直在研究能够反天网渗透的通讯设备。”

“反天网渗透？”John带着疑问重复了一遍。

“就是有保护措施，天网无法黑进系统窃听，”Martin立刻解释道，“别问我原理，我可不是技术小组的人。”

“让我猜猜，”Derek咧嘴笑着说，“这和Wisher有关。”

Bedell点点头。“对。我猜Billy花了不少心血。”

Derek笑了笑。“我还能说什么？那人是个天才。”

“总之，”Bedell继续道，“我要回重锤地堡了。有支小队跟踪到一股天网武装在几英里外活动。我们希望它不是冲我们来的，但如果它是，我们在地堡里还有一些魔法子弹。”

John不确定什么是魔法子弹，但他决定这时候还是先别问。他最近刚升到现在的位置，到目前为止大家都很认可新任领导者。John不想让他们觉得他无能而毁了这个进展。

“Derek，Kyle，”Bedell提议，“你们俩一起来吗？”

Reese兄弟俩都点点头，朝东区出口走去。John一把拉住了Martin的胳膊，他突然有种想向这位战友表达感激之情的冲动。

“嗨，Bedell。”John说。Bedell转过身，等待着。John注视着他，回忆突然在他脑中闪过。Bedell总有一天会牺牲。也许是明天，也许是几年后。也有可能，他已经改变了未来，在这里Martin不必献出他的生命。

“Connor，”Bedell问道，“将军？你还好吗？”

John缓缓点头。“我很好……我只是想对你说谢谢。你是个英雄。”

Bedell脸上有一瞬的茫然，似乎在努力解读John的话。然后，他嘴角扬起一抹笑意。“你才是英雄，Connor。你把我们联合起来。而我什么都没有做。”

John的神色依旧肃然。“我知道，但你会的。”

最终，Bedell迷惑地蹙着眉头。“这又是和时间旅行有关的东西么？”

“可以这么说，”John说，“我知道的都是Derek告诉我的，你在Alto要塞认识的那个Derek。”

“他告诉你我将是个英雄？”Bedell声音里充满怀疑，但也带着敬畏和期待。

“他是这么说。你救了许多人的命。”

Bedell微笑片刻，随后突然想到了一个问题。“我怎么才会知道……”

“你会知道的，”John保证道，“那一刻到来的时候，如果我不在场，没法亲口对你说……希望你知道，我会永远感激你。”

“好吧……好极了……”Bedell从容转身向走廊那头走去，不久又回身喊道，“你来吗，Connor？”

John决定接受邀请。同Bedell和Reese兄弟一起前往重锤地堡显然比留在2号据点要好。如果他要领导这些人，他就必须参与作战行动。

重锤地堡并不太远，幸运的是，周围没有天网的巡逻兵。John紧挨Derek和Kyle站在上层地堡里，透过一扇……他不确定是不是该叫它窗户，总之是墙上一道狭长的开口，向外张望着。从那道开口，他们可以观察外部情况，并在需要时向终结者开火。John从望远镜里看见了天网的部队，一辆巨大的坦克正慢慢行驶在前方开路。

“Bedell，”他叫道，虽然心里忐忑，嗓音却仍是沉稳的，“有东西过来了。”

Martin立刻站到他身边，接过望远镜向黑暗里观察。“是一辆鬼怪。”

“鬼怪？”John重复。

“猎杀者坦克，”Kyle一边解释，一边握紧枪，“我们管它叫‘鬼怪’或者‘人马’。”

“或者‘马上要熔成废铁的金属疙瘩’，”Derek若无其事地耸肩补充道，“随你挑，真的。”

“对，总之有一辆正朝我们这边过来。”John回答。

Kyle走到John身侧，透过开口，眯眼盯着远处。“得有人把这情况报告给2号据点里的其他人。如果那玩意继续往这边来，我们可能需要支援。他们必须做好准备……”

John立刻转入指挥官状态。“好。Reese，Bedell，你们留在这里守住这条通道。我回2号据点布置增援。”他抓起一台步话机。“定时向我报告情况。我们不能让局势超出控制。”

“遵命，长官。”Derek略带嘲弄地敬了个礼。

John安全回到2号据点，在主隧道里正遇见一脸担忧的Perry少校。

“将军，”Perry向他致意，“我们遇到了一个问题。”

“难道我们不是总遇到问题吗？”John随后转为严肃，“我知道。有一辆鬼怪冲我们这边来了。Bedell正带一队人驻扎在重锤地堡观察天网的动向。”

Perry迟疑着。“情况比你知道的更糟。”

John重重叹息。“总是这样的。”

“那支天网车队正径直开向堪萨斯地堡。”

有一瞬，John觉得血液都冻结了。他张张嘴，却一个字也说不出来，他甚至不确定自己想说什么。也许他只是想尖叫。

Allison在堪萨斯地堡。如果天网袭击那里……

John毫不迟疑，闪电般地转身冲向2号据点的大门。他听见Perry慌乱的声音在身后叫他。

“Connor！等等！你要干什么？”

John停在门前，回身望望少校，把步话机丢给他。“我去警告他们，也许能在天网袭击前带他们撤离。你留在这里，等Bedell的报告。”

没再多说一句话，John推开门，紧握等离子来复枪向堪萨斯奔去。

***********

**堪萨斯地堡**

John把堪萨斯地堡的门砸得砰砰响，不再担心暴露的问题。头顶上猎杀者的轰鸣和天网地面部队的靠近淹没了周围一切声响。

已经太迟了。他们逃不了了。

一名战士小心拉开门，一把将John拽了进去。“动作快点！”战士喊道，“我们正遭到袭击。”

“我在找Allison Young中尉，”John匆匆道，“她应该和Lauren、Sydney在一起。”

“啊，是的，医生们，”战士说，“这边走。”奔跑中，战士转头打量着John。“你是谁？”

“我是John Connor。”John毫不停顿地回答。

战士猛地刹住脚步，敬畏地睁大了眼睛。“Connor？你就是我们的救世主？”

“他们是这么说的。”John回答。

战士伸出手。“我是Wells上尉。很荣幸见到您，长官。”

“谢谢，我们现在最好继续前进，除非你也想获得见到自己坟墓的荣幸。”

Wells飞快点头，带他找到了Lauren、Sydney和Allison。她们在上层地堡，正蜷身伏在观察孔旁。John松了口气，很高兴她们眼下还是安全的。

“出什么事了？”Sydney睁大眼睛问。

Allison撇撇嘴。“大麻烦。它们出动了一辆鬼怪坦克和三辆猿猴战车。”

“猿猴战车？”John重复。

“运囚车，”Allison解释道，“Kyle跟我提过它们。他就是这样被运往世纪集中营的。如果我们被逮住……”她不由战栗起来。

“不会那样的。”John斩钉截铁地说。

一声崩塌的巨响从地堡那头传来，John猛地转头，只听见一声凄厉的尖叫。他心跳几乎停止。“它们进来了。我们得走了，马上！”

“去哪里？”Allison问，“外面也有终结者！巡逻的T-888会杀了我们。”

“可能，但不走的话，进来的家伙肯定会杀了我们，”John说，“这是我们唯一的机会。” _我实在不愿说这并非一个好机会。_

**********

**重锤地堡**

Derek Reese站在窗边，观察着外面的战斗。他的视线从战场移向弟弟，只见Kyle坐在地上注视着手里一件小而扁平的方形事物。

“那是什么？”Derek问。

Kyle抬眼看了他一下，继续注视着那东西。“一张照片。”

 _照片。很长时间没见过照片这种东西了。_ 他想象不出弟弟会带着谁的照片。“谁的？”

“Sarah Connor的。”

“ _Sarah_ Connor？”Derek怀疑地重复。 _到底搞什么鬼？_ “Connor的 _母亲_ 。你到底为什么要带着一张Connor母亲的照片？”

Kyle的眼神带上了自我辩护的意味，他把照片藏回外套口袋里。“为了好运。”他回答。

Derek哼了一声。“她早死了。那能是什么好运？”

Kyle瞪了他一眼，Derek耸耸肩，又望向窗外。猎杀者在上空盘旋，鬼怪坦克正向某个目标不断射出等离子束，从Derek的角度看不清那目标。

Bedell握着来复枪进来，神色担忧却又坚毅。“情况如何？”

“鬼怪在向什么东西开火，但我看不清是什么，”Derek边回答边竭力张望，“我们的视角不好。”

Kyle立刻站起身。“我出去侦察。”他说。

Derek拼命摇头。弟弟也许是个英雄，但Derek决不会让他出去闯那样的枪林弹雨。“Kyle，不，你不能。我去。”

Kyle抬手挡住他。“Derek，站住。这里谁负责？”

 _愚蠢的问题。_ “Connor。”

“好吧，”Kyle宽容地说，“可Connor之前是谁负责？”

“没有人。”

“这么说也行，但当时是 _我_ 负责制定作战计划，提出行动建议。既然Connor来了，不管他多么年轻，我愿意让开，由他整合反抗军。”

Derek耸耸肩。“对，那孩子干得不错……”

“但现在该是我再做些什么去改变状况的时候了，”Kyle坚持，“我能做到，Derek。我要去做。”

Derek没再说什么，强迫自己目送着弟弟打开地堡的门，消失在战火中。

**********

**堪萨斯地堡外**

等离子来复枪充到了满荷，John扣动扳机，来复枪因为后坐力猛撞在他肩上。等离子波束在终结者脑袋上炸开一个大洞，把颅骨上带芯片的一边全掀掉了。

不幸的是，等离子波束也吸引了周围其他T-888的注意。John向地堡退去，紧紧把枪握在手里。 _我必须阻止你。我是_ _John Connor_ _。_ 他再次开始给武器充电。

 _停止抵抗。_ 和第一次一样，这个声音让他吃了一惊。Cameron的声音。 _别让它们知道你是谁。_ 他心底明白，她是对的。他不能让天网知道他是John Connor。他必须伪装成普通一兵。否则，只要它们稍有怀疑他是指挥官之一，他就会被当场射杀。

他放下来复枪，奔回Allison和其他人旁边，途中还踩在一块金属上滑了一跤。

“怎么了？”Wells问，“你干掉它了？”

“太多了，”John答道，气息急促，“我们做不了什么……除了希望它们留我们作俘虏。”

“从没想过我会有说这些话的时候。”Allison小声嘀咕。

三个T-888越过废墟堆走来，红光闪闪的眼睛直盯着他们。John慢慢把双手举过头顶，咽了咽唾沫。 _没有了血肉，他们看起来吓人多了。_ 终结者逼近了，一人抓住一个俘虏。那金属手指攥住他衣领时，John闭上了眼睛。 _这要是在_ _2009_ _年，我早就完蛋了……_ 感谢 _上帝_ ，这些终结者不知道他的身份。

又一个终结者翻过废墟，这个T-888有着Vick Chamberlain的外貌。“快走。”它以机械的声音命令道。John、Allison和其他人被赶进了一辆拥挤的猿猴战车。John惊骇地意识到，天网也俘获了地堡里的其他人。单这一辆猿猴战车里就塞了大概十五个人。

他在悲痛中合上双眼，他记起了Derek对他讲过的那个故事。 _四十名俘虏……哦，_ _Martin_ _……就是今天……_

*********

**重锤地堡**

Derek从战场上移开视线。他仍看不见天网的攻击目标，但那似乎极靠近堪萨斯地堡的位置。Allison就在那里。Derek不像Kyle那样对Allison有着父亲般的爱，但如果他的弟弟像是她父亲，那么他也就可说是她的伯父。此外，Derek挺喜欢Allison。她天生有种幽默感和这个时代难得的品格。他希望她在地堡里平安。

Bedell对着步话机不断呼叫，语调越来越急促。“堪萨斯，这里是重锤，收到否？堪萨斯，请回复！”

Derek发现一个人影从窗前晃过。“他回来了！”他喊着，飞快奔向地堡入口。“是Kyle！”

Bedell举枪瞄准门口，Derek猛地拉开门。Kyle跌跌撞撞冲进门，一把扯下遮住口鼻的手帕。Derek能看出Kyle眼中的惊骇和恐惧。

“机器人刚攻击了堪萨斯地堡。”

“幸存者呢？”Martin问道。

“都成了俘虏。”Kyle回答，“它们出动了一辆鬼怪坦克，三辆猿猴战车。车队一小时内会从威尔郡向世纪集中营进发。Derek……”Kyle嗓音里透着饱受煎熬的伤痛，“Allison在那里。”

Derek只觉心一下沉到了底，但他们帮不了Allison和其他人。“Kyle，我们不能……”

“我们得救她出来，”Kyle强硬地说，“我在想……”

“不，”Derek摇头道，“我们有自己的任务。Connor要我们守住通道。所以我们要坚守这里，观察天网的动向，然后定时报告，就这样。”

弟弟脸上的震惊和反感让他难受，但Derek知道什么事是必须做的。“在报告里说些什么？”Kyle问，“啊？说天网把这些人运进了死亡集中营，而我们作壁上观吗？”

“我知道！”Derek打断他，提高嗓门要Kyle冷静，“我知道这很难接受，好吗？但如果我们不管这条通道，我们失去的将远不止是一个地堡，Kyle。”

Kyle咬紧牙，别过脸去。

Derek盯住他，试图让弟弟恢复理智。“如果Connor在这里……”

“Connor不在这里。”Martin立刻说。Derek转向这位指挥官，怀疑地皱起眉头。 _Bedell_ 要和John Connor对着干？说服大家信任那个孩子的人可是Bedell自己呀！

Martin脸上没有一丝内疚，只有坚定的决心。“下士，去吧，集合你在隧道里能找到的每一个人。”

Kyle犹豫一下，看看Derek，领命走开。Derek目送弟弟向地堡下层飞奔去，随后转向Martin，口吻里透着不满，近乎愤怒。

“Martin。你知道他会怎么说。你知道Connor会怎么说。”

“是的，我知道他会怎么说，”Bedell承认，“如果Connor想因为抗命而枪毙我，他可以排在机器人后面等着。”Martin摇摇头，哀伤地笑笑，“但他不会的。”

Derek恼得脸色泛红。“为什么？因为他是个孩子？”

“因为他关心人，”Bedell坚定地说，“如果他知道Allison在运囚车上，这星球上没有任何东西能阻止John Connor去救她。这一点不必是天才也能看出来。”

Derek依然摇着头。这不对。他们有令在身，即使那命令来自一个十七岁的孩子。在这件事上，John Connor是对的。“我们不能为了一座地堡，拿整支反抗军的生命冒险，Martin，不管里面有谁。我们之前就是因为这个失败的。如果Connor在这里，他也会这么说的。”

“我表示怀疑。”

Derek的脸气得通红。如果John Connor从小就为一场没有人相信会到来的战争接受训练，那他就会明白牺牲也是战争的一部分。John Connor会明白他不可能救得了每一个人。审判日证明了这一点。

“记得他说过的关于牺牲的话吗？”他问，“我们救不了所有人，Martin。我们不得不承受牺牲。”

“他说得没错。有时候牺牲是必须的。”Martin承认，不过Derek能听出接下来就是转折。

“但他的意思是，当失败将意味着更多人死亡的时候，我们不该冒生命危险去救少数人，那是自杀行为。”

 _你管这叫什么？_ “这 _就是_ 自杀行为。”

“也许是，”Bedell肃然答道，“但我觉得这是我的命运。”

 _命运？_ “什么？”

“Connor曾告诉我，我会成为一个英雄，我会拯救许多人的生命。我想，现在正是那个时刻。我必须这么做。”

Martin回答时，Derek一直在摇头。“不，你不必，”他语调激烈，“记得Connor说过的吗？未来并非注定。没有什么宿命，只是事在人为？”

“这是注定发生的，Derek。”Martin柔声回答。

Derek愤怒地抿紧嘴唇。“为什么？因为未来已经安排好，我们只是在走过场吗？难道我们没有选择吗？”

“我们确实有一个选择。”Martin用前所未有的严肃口吻说。Derek知道，这是Bedell想让他永远记住、刻到心里的一句话。“我们只是必须做正确的那个选择。能拯救生命的那个选择。我们就选它。”

**********

**天网猿猴战车**

“我们会怎么样？”Allison在黑暗的运囚车里悄声问。John能看出，她努力想表现得勇敢，但他听得出她嗓音里的颤抖。他以前从没见过她这么害怕。

“我保证过不会让你出任何事。”John提醒她，努力让自己的声音显得坚定。他必须安抚他们的情绪。他是John Connor，他们的领袖，他们在这样的时刻寻求鼓舞的对象。他会保证她的安全。他做过承诺，不仅是对Kyle，也是对他自己。

“我们会挺过去的。”John说。

Wells看了看John。“你真的觉得我们有人能挺过去？你觉得我们有多少人能挺过世纪集中营？”Wells飞快地摇头，“不……我们都要死了。”

“ _别_ 那么说。”John低声道。

“你身上有小刀吗，Connor？”Wells问。

John蹙蹙眉。“怎么了？”

“也许现在自己了结会更好些，”战士耸肩回答，“怎么也好过在世纪集中营里饱受折磨而死。”

 _自杀。_ 他一生都在面对它。他曾眼睁睁看着Jordan从教学楼屋顶跳下。他曾差点用手枪打爆自己的脑袋寻求解脱。其他人都以为他是不堪重压。死亡并非答案。他们必须活着，活下去。即使可以获得解脱，自杀也是懦夫的行为。

“不。”John低声说。他炽烈而阴沉的眼神让那名提议自杀的战士扬起了眉并退开了一点。“没有人会死。我们会逃出这里。我们需要的只是耐心。”

Cameron又出现在他脑海里。 _你必须坚强，_ _John_ _。你必须等我。_

John深吸了口气。 _我会尽力的，_ _Cam_ _。我会的。这再也不只是我一个人的事。这关系到_ _Kyle_ _和_ _Derek_ _。_ _这关系到_ _Martin_ _……_

*********

**重锤地堡**

Derek在一旁注视Martin举起一颗魔法子弹，那是他们在重锤地堡的储备之一。Kyle带着三个人回来了，他们很年轻，但都愿意尽一己之力帮助营救俘虏。

“向你们介绍我的朋友——爆炸成型弹，”Martin展示着炸弹，“他稳坐路中央，炸掉铁家伙。这是他的毕生雄心，而我决意帮他实现。”

“我们在街道上布满了这东西，”Derek继续说，“可我们还得确保鬼怪坦克 _‘_ 配合 _’_ 。” _那就是你们的任务。_

“Reese上校会带你们去布置，”Bedell说，“当车队到达你们位置的时候就开火。就在这座地堡。鬼怪坦克觉得自己是金属外壳，会开过来支援。它过来的时候……砰。”

Bedell扫视几个战士的脸。“有问题吗？”没有人出声，Bedell点点头，“行动吧。”

他递给Kyle一颗爆炸成型弹，Derek在Kyle离开前拉住了弟弟的胳膊。“嗨，他们都是孩子，你要带好他们。”

Kyle带着“还用说吗”的表情瞥了他一眼。“我知道。”他回答。

Derek摇摇头。“孩子……”

***********

**天网猿猴战车**

John在猿猴战车里找到了此前战斗留下的一个小洞。洞口还没大到够让人钻出去，但至少他能探出脑袋，看到部分战况。从他的角度，能看见鬼怪坦克正不紧不慢地驶下街道。

“情况如何？”Allison边问边挪到他身旁。

“看样子街上有一些爆炸。”John指出。

小洞透进来的光只够他模糊看见她的脸，不过他还是分辨出了一个微笑。“他们在计划营救。”

John缓缓点头，视线继续在残垣断壁中搜寻着隐藏的抵抗军战士。“是Kyle。”他发现父亲领着三个战士，正和T-888护卫队交火。

Allison的笑容更灿烂了。“瞧？我们很快会出去的。”

John从洞口转过头冲她笑了笑，就在这时，他听见一声爆炸的巨响，只见一团火球从一颗爆炸成型弹上爆起，接着不远处的下一颗炸弹也被触发了。

他惊骇地睁大眼睛。“不不不！你们在干什么啊？”

坦克离那些爆炸成型弹还远。是谁那么早就引爆了它们？一颗接一颗，所有炸弹都过早爆炸了，而坦克毫发未损。John觉得心往下一沉，希望渐渐破灭。

“我们最后的机会也丢了。”

Cameron的声音在他脑海中回荡： _命运并非注定，只是事在人为。_

John缓缓摇头。 _哦，我不会放弃的。但此刻我的命运掌握在我的父亲、伯父，还有_ _Martin Bedell_ _手里。_

_就是现在，_ _Martin_ _。你将成为英雄。_

*********

**重锤地堡**

爆炸的火光几乎刺瞎Derek的眼睛，他狠命咒骂着。“不不不！”

正在角落里给枪重新装弹的Bedell提高嗓门盖过外面的炮火声。“得稍微特殊对待一下了。”

“有个孩子的子弹，”Derek哑着嗓子报告， _这不该发生的，_ “肯定是打中某个爆炸成型弹了。一下全爆了，连锁反应，我们现在就像风中的烛火。”

“鬼怪坦克在哪？”Bedell问。

“它会把我们都干掉，”Derek反问，“你觉得它能在哪？”

“坦克在哪？”Bedell又问了一遍。

Derek终于清醒过来，努力保持冷静。“大概隔一条街区那么远，正向我们移动。我们的弹药肯定不够干掉它。我来火力掩护，也许能干掉几个终结者。那会给Kyle足够的时间返回。”

但Martin没有再看Derek。“Reese……我们可以干掉鬼怪坦克。我们还有一颗魔法子弹。”Derek顺着他的视线望去，只见最后一颗爆炸成型弹静静立在角落里。Bedell再次注视着Derek。“我们只需要把它射出去。”

突然间，Derek明白了Connor说过的所有那些关于牺牲的话。Derek Reese甘愿为救出弟弟牺牲生命。“我去。”他说着，抓起那颗爆炸成型弹，深吸了几口气。

“你办不到的。”

“他是我弟弟。”Derek斩钉截铁地说。 _我必须办到_ _。_

“你是想救Kyle还是想送死？”Bedell吼道，“把爆炸成型弹给我。求你了。”

Derek低头看着Martin，看见他眼里的果决和勇气。不可动摇的决心。“这一次我来，”Martin说，“这一次 _必须_ 由我来。”

Derek犹豫一下，记起了Bedell早前说过的话。“这就是你的命运？”

“这是我的选择。”Bedell坚定不移地更正他。

Derek缓缓递出爆炸成型弹。“去吧。拼命跑，Bedell。”Martin朝门口奔去，Derek跟了上去，他必须让Martin理解他的意思。“听见我说的话了吗？拼命跑。你必须回来。” _我们还需要你，_ _Martin_ _。你不会牺牲的，你可以成为英雄。你只要腿脚够快，能跑回来。_

Bedell在门口停住脚步，积蓄力量准备冲刺。Derek抓着门，等着为他的朋友打开它。“爆炸之后，你干掉那些战车，把那些人救出来，”Martin命令，“别逞英雄。”Derek飞快点头，Martin又把视线转向门口。“走！”

Derek深吸了一口气，猛地拉开门。Martin一头冲进战场消失了，Derek关上门，奔回观察孔，举起武器瞄准。

但远不止如此，他看见了Bedell。Martin曾对他说过自己在校田径队多么如鱼得水，多么热爱跑步，是学校里跑得最快的人。现在Derek能看到了。Martin跑得那样快，躲过枪林弹雨，在鬼怪坦克到达Kyle的位置前就赶上了它。

那颗爆炸成型弹炸开时，Derek扭过头不去看那被爆炸照亮的天空，他的心沉了下去。没有人能从那样的爆炸中逃脱。

即使是Martin Bedell也不行。

***********

**天网猿猴战车**

John看见Kyle正悄悄靠近猿猴战车，就在这时，一次大爆炸的爆风猛地把父亲掀到了空中，重重摔在地上。John拼命探出头，想看看是什么发生了爆炸。

“坦克，”他低语，“他们炸毁了坦克……”

John又扭头去看Kyle，只见他正挣扎着想爬起来。“Kyle！”John喊道。

Kyle剧烈地咳嗽着，抬头透过硝烟看着车队。“Connor？”

“站起来，战士！”John命令。

Kyle踉跄着起身，再次奔向猿猴战车。John看见重锤地堡里射出的火力击倒几个终结者护卫，炸开了囚车上的锁。

Kyle用力拉开门。“走，走啊！”他大喊。John跳下车，第一次看清了周围的破坏景象。大量T-888骨架在燃烧，猎杀者坦克则完全被炸成了碎片。

John有种不安的预感，有人和它一起离去了。

Kyle带他们进入重锤地堡的安全地带，三十九名获救的俘虏都下到了隧道里。只有John留在上层地堡。他看见Derek伫立在地堡观察孔前，双手仍紧紧攥着枪，梦游般地转过脸，两眼茫然。

John小心走近，暗自希望Derek不会突然昏过去。

“Connor。”Derek唤道，嗓音低沉。

“Derek？出什么事了？Martin呢？”

Derek目光凝滞，嗓音黯哑。“他死了。”

John早有所料。但他仍没有准备好接受它。他觉得呼吸急促，喘不上气来。事情终究发生了。Bedell办到了；他救了大家；他成为了英雄。John回想起Derek从前说过的话。 _他跑得那么快，可_ _没有人能从那样的爆炸中逃脱。_

“他死了……”Derek阴郁地说，“他为你而死。”

John只觉心中痛苦不堪，一片难以承受的空虚。第一次听Derek说起的时候就够难受了，可现在……Martin刚刚 _死去_ 。他以死救下了John Connor，救下了Allison Young，救下了Fields姐妹，救下了运囚车上的每一个人。他做了最后的牺牲，用他的生命换取其他人的生命。

Martin是真正的英雄。

Derek的话语在他脑海中萦绕，带着催人泪下的力度。

_他为你而死，_ _John_ _。_

_我们都为你而死。_


	8. 第八章 天生舞者

**2025** **年** **10** **月**

 **Bedell** **牺牲** **2** **天后**

 **2** **号据点**

2号据点全体战士为Martin Bedell举行了葬礼，他们在地堡里放置了一块纪念碑悼念他们倒下的战友，拯救四十名天网囚徒的英雄。在所有人之中，Reese兄弟是最悲伤的。Kyle在世纪集中营时就和Martin是朋友，还曾在越狱途中背负受伤的Martin到安全地带，他为纪念碑题写了铭文。

碑上刻着Bedell的名字、生卒年月和英雄事迹。Kyle还刻上了Bedell曾说过的一句话，他从个人经历中总结的一句人生格言： _跑不动了，就爬，爬不动了，找个人携你一同前进。_ 对Martin而言，Kyle Reese就是那个人，他曾携着重伤的Martin Bedell逃离世纪集中营，重归自由。

Bedell的葬礼结束很久了，但John Connor仍一动不动地坐在地堡又冷又硬的地上。Max忠实地趴在他脚旁，不时低低呜咽，好像明白主人的心情。

John麻木了。身心俱疲。一个人怎么能承受这样的痛苦呢？Martin Bedell _死了_ 。为了拯救John Connor的性命。这牺牲太大，不是John所能承受。他不值得这样的敬爱和献身。他 _配不上_ 。

他什么也做不了，只能哀悼失去这样一位勇敢的战士，一位把John和运囚车上其他人的生命看得重于自己生命的战士。他想哭……却不能。在葬礼上他强作镇定，因为他不能让手下人看到他那个样子，软弱，孩子气，不堪领导之责。为了余下的反抗军，他必须坚强。他必须勇敢。这些人是战士，他们见惯生死。他不能让这件事动摇他。门吱吱响着慢慢推开，Allison迟疑地探进脑袋，她眼里流露的悲伤反映着此刻所有人共同的心声。

“你还好吗？”她柔声问。

Allison在身后关上门。John的视线又落回地面，他伸手抚摸着Max的皮毛。“我很好。”他喃喃道。

“你看起来可不太好。”

“我很好。”他用力重复着。

Allison没被他粗暴的态度吓住。“悲伤是正常的，John。”

 _不，它不是。_ “对我来说不是，”他一边更正她，一边以极慢的动作摇着头，“我不能悲伤。我必须坚强。我必须领导他们。”

“哭泣不是软弱，”Allison说，“你伤心只是证明你在意。我们需要的就是这样的领袖。如果你不能显露情感，不能为生命的逝去而悲伤，我们也许该请你的机器人朋友Weaver来领导我们。悲伤是自然的，正常的， _人性_ 的。它是我们和机器人的区别。你今天失去了一个朋友，John。”

“不是我失去了他，”John倔强地说，“是他牺牲了自己。为了我。我配不上这样的牺牲，没有人配得上。”

Max在他手底动了一下，John突然感觉狗脖子上的毛都竖了起来。Max嘴里传出一声低沉的咆哮。

“怎么了，小伙子？”John问。

Max突然站起来，冲向门口，狂吠不止。John睁大了眼，心底生出一股寒意。一只狗如此表现只会有一个原因。

附近有机器人。

John跳到门边时，Max已经冲下走廊。John惊骇地看着他心爱的狗向走廊那头的一个陌生人径直扑了上去。

“Max！不要！”John喊道。

Max没有理会John焦急的呼喊，John无助地看着，料想Max会被立刻杀死。 _别再来一次了……_ 他绝望地想。

但是，终结者没有伸手扭断Max的脖子。相反，那机器人陡然停住，后退了几步，面露惧意地对着那只狂吠而来的狗。Max狠狠咬住终结者的腿，那机器人发出一声恐怖的尖叫。

John惊得合不拢嘴。那不是终结者。

那是个人类。

那人想甩开Max，但John的狗死咬着他不放，齿缝间泄出凶狠的低吼。John和Allison赶了上去。

“Max，不！”John喊道，“停下！他是人类！”看到John紧张的表情，Max慢慢松开了，呜咽着退后。看到那人腿上伤口处鲜血淋漓的景象，John畏缩了一下。

终结者不会流这么多血。

他能看出Max那一下咬得深可见骨。陌生人摁住腿，整张脸都因痛苦而扭曲，呻吟不止。

“去找Lauren。”John命令Allison。他抓住那名战士的胳膊，扶着他慢慢站起来。“对不起，战士。它平时没这么……疯狂。”

那名战士只是咬紧牙关，默默点头。Allison不到一分钟就回来了，身后跟着Lauren。医师看了一眼那条腿，伸手捂住嘴。

“出什么事了？”她问。

“唔……Max太饿了。”John越说声音越小。Lauren扶住那人的胳膊，搀着他蹒跚走向医务室。

Allison悄悄走近John，一边眉毛支棱着。“Max太饿了？”她重复道。

John耸耸肩。“你有更好的理由？”

Allison蹙起眉，从背后盯着那名战士。“我不信任他。”

“你不信任他？”John吃吃笑了，“所有人里，偏偏是你？你不是从不把人往坏处想吗？”

“那你说，为什么Max只攻击他？”

“也许他气味不好。”John说。

Allison瞪了他一眼。“John……”

“行啦。Max还在训练。也许它只是不喜欢陌生人。”

“这个战士，我们知道他不是机器人，但Max不信任他一定有原因。我觉得，我们必须弄清那个原因是什么。”

John对她的话不无赞同。Max的举动仍是个谜，而他知道狗有着比人更敏锐的感官。也许Max真能从这个陌生人身上读出什么旁人看不见的东西。那战士显然不是机器人，这一点毫无疑问，但Allison说得没错。

这整件事里肯定有问题。

***********

 **2** **号据点医务室**

“他是谁？”Derek边问边透过医务室的门打量着病床上的陌生人。

John摇摇头。“没等Lauren问多少情况他就昏过去了。我想，他说他名叫Kevin之类的。”

“他为什么会在这里？”Kyle问，“他来自哪个地堡？”

John耸耸肩。“我猜我们很快会得到答案的。”

刚才在医务室里给Lauren帮忙的Allison走了出来，耸耸肩回答了John疑问的眼神。“他身上麻药劲还没过去，不过Lauren觉得他应该很快就能下地了。她试过让他说话但……运气不佳。”

“她问出什么了吗？”Derek插话。

“他名叫Kevin Rodriguez，没有军阶，”Allison说，“我们问过他来自哪个地堡，他说他不是从地堡来的。断断续续说了些什么他和家人在山洞里躲过了一劫之类的。”她犹豫了一下，“他好像很不自在，或许就是这样所以他不想和我们说话。我想可能他的家人被机器人杀死了，他孤身逃到了这里。”

“还是觉得他瞒着些事？”John问。

Allison又朝屋里望了一眼。“难说。我们眼下还什么都不能确定。”

Kyle耸耸肩。“谁知道呢。他说不定会成为我们队伍里的一名好兵呢。我知道有些战士参加战斗只是因为对机器人的仇恨。”

John看见Derek的眼神因愤怒而变得冷酷，却又带着浓烈的悲伤。John不必猜也知道Derek的愤怒和悲伤是为了什么。Reese家的兄长在回忆Martin Bedell。他想报仇。他们都想。

“你要我们做什么，Connor？”Derek尽责地问。

John的目光从Derek扫到Kyle又到Allison，最后落回医务室里。“留心盯着他。”

************

Kevin Rodriguez腿上的伤很深，Lauren只能进行了缝合手术，但除此之外，他非常健康。她和Allison都没能从他嘴里问出更多关于他家人和原住地的情况。

John没有插手，让姑娘们去做她们的工作，他在Martin房里为Rodriguez支了一张帆布床。这么做的时候，他有种玷污对Bedell回忆的感觉。一个像Rodriguez这样的新兵蛋子不配踏入他们英雄的房间。

John立刻摇摇头。 _实际点，_ _Connor_ _，_ 他命令自己， _我们现在没有什么空余房间。_

他把一床破毯子丢到帆布床上，走出Bedell的房间，顺着走廊往医务室去，路上遇见了Allison和Max。

“要去看我们的病人？”她问。

John草草点头。“对。”

她在他眼里探寻着，而后看看他刚走出的房间。“你又在想Martin了。”

John直视前方，目光生硬。

Allison的脸黯淡下来，怜悯中混杂着挫败。“John，你不能一直这样。你不能把一切都藏在自己心里。”

_我能。我必须这样。_

他固执地摇摇头。“我们去看看Rodriguez。”

听出他嗓音里的决然，Allison突然缄口，他们在沉默中向医务室走去。

Kevin Rodriguez走出医务室，他脸色仍有点苍白，走路一瘸一拐，但此外看起来很正常。

看到John和Allison等在外面，他有些吃惊。John勉强对这位病人笑了笑。“腿感觉怎么样？”

Max喉底滚过低低的咆哮声，John一手按住狗的脑袋，警告它不要冲动。 _没准_ _Rodriguez_ _是个喜欢猫的人。_

Rodriguez憎恶地看了Max一眼，用那条伤腿踩了踩地，好像想试试它，然后他缩了一下说：“好一点了。”

“那就好，”Allison说，“那么，跟我们说说吧。你为什么到这里来？”

“我独自在地下生活了几年，”Rodriguez说，“我听说过反抗军，但他们从来没有对天网真正构成威胁。直到最近，我想。”他嘎然而止，犹豫一下，深吸了口气，继续道，“我的……我的家人都被终结者猎杀了。后来，其他战士找到我，告诉我这里有位英雄能打赢战争。我不想再旁观了。我要干掉杀害我家人的机器人。我说我愿意帮忙，他们就告诉我来找John Connor将军。”

“你找到他了。”John回答。

Rodriguez显得又是惊讶又是怀疑。“你是John Connor？”

“我很乐意让你看我的出生证明，不过我手头已经没有了。”John回答。

“John Connor，”Rodriguez重复着他的名字，“我给你带来一条口信。”

John在背后紧握双手，耐心等着他的转达。

Rodriguez眯起了眼。“它来自天网。”

John几乎来不及惊讶，就见Rodriguez从背后拔出了一支枪，不等他反应过来，子弹已射出枪管。John根本不可能有那么快的动作避开射击，但Allison突然跳到了他身前，子弹打中了她腹部。

事情发生在一瞬间，但突然间，一切都变成了慢镜头。John在惊骇中眼睁睁看着Allison痛叫一声倒在地上。他的嘴慢慢张开，他听见自己悲痛的叫喊声。

“不！”

Rodriguez的表情从震惊变成恼怒，但不等他再次开火，Max扑到了他身上，用有力的牙紧紧咬住他的手。Rodriguez丢开枪，嚎叫着挥拳打向那只狗。

这场骚乱引来了Derek和Kyle。看到Allison近乎不省人事地躺在地上，Rodriguez踢开Max伸手又去捡枪，Kyle一时目瞪口呆。然后，John的父亲终于明白了状况，将那人扭翻在地，拔出自己的武器抵住对手的脑袋。“动一下你就死定了。”他嘶嘶地说。

John的脚终于又能动了，他心中惊惶和愤怒交杂。这个陌生人刚 _射伤了_ _Allison_ 。John怒吼一声，冲向Rodriguez，飞起拳头喊道：“ _我要杀了你！_ ”

Derek一把拽住他胳膊，把他拉了回来。“John！别这样！”他呵斥，声音因为他自己的怒气而紧绷绷的。

“放开我！”John怒吼。 _我要_ 杀了 _他！_ “我命令你放开我！”

“别这样，John！”Derek不容置疑地重复了一遍，手上力气大得能捏碎骨头，始终没有松开，“这样帮不了Allison。”

John脸色苍白，身体松弛下来，两腿突然一软。 _Allison_ _……_ 他回身跪倒在她旁边，看着那么多的血，他脸都扭曲起来。

“不……”他低声说，“叫Lauren！”他大喊，“马上把她找来！”

他不知道他向谁下的指令。他不在乎去的是谁，只要Lauren能尽快赶来。

“遵命，长官！”

John认出那坚定的嗓音来自Perry少校，他听见靴底敲击地面的声音铿铿响着向隧道那头去了。

“Allison……”他恳求，“留在我身边，好吗？”

Allison的视线过了片刻才在他身上聚焦。“我不会走太远的……”

John能感觉到眼中滚烫的泪水，能感觉到心中撕扯般的疼痛。他无法承受眼见她受这么重的伤。他无法承受又一个人牺牲。“为什么你要这么做？”他含着泪低声问，“它本来应该射中我……而不是你……为什么你……”

“因为……”Allison挣扎着把句子说完，“……你是John Connor啊……”

她的目光涣散开，他害怕得睁大了眼睛。“ _挺住！_ ”他吼道。

很快，Perry带着Lauren奔了回来。看到眼前的景象，医师捂住嘴倒抽了一口气。

“Allison！”

John退开，木木地看着Lauren来到Allison身旁，压住伤口抑制出血。“我们需要送她进医务室。”

Kyle和Derek迅速行动，帮忙小心抬起Allison，向医务室奔去。John杀气腾腾地瞪了Rodriguez一眼，只觉一阵难以抵挡的冲动，直想赤手空拳把这人打死。他转向Perry。

“把他关起来。”他下了令，立刻跟上Lauren向医务室而去。一进屋，Sydney就迎上来，帮忙递过医疗器械，Lauren立刻开始工作。

“别担心，John……”她安慰他，“她会没事的。”

她也只能这么说。他还没傻到相信一切都会简单地“没事”。他们俩都知道腹部伤可以致命，Allison正处于危险状态。“和她说话。”Lauren吩咐道。

John紧握住Allison的手。“Allison……Allison，你能听见我吗？”

“John……”她低哑地说。

“你能动吗？”他哽咽了一下，“你的脚能动吗？”

她现出一个虚弱的微笑。“你在邀请我跳舞吗？我喜欢跳舞……”

他听见背后Lauren担忧的声音，“她快休克了……”

他含泪对Allison微笑着。“我知道……肖邦，对吧？你要做的就是好起来，行吗？如果你总躺在这手术台上，可没法跳舞。”

她慢慢闭上了眼睛，但那抹微笑仍留在她脸上。

***********

“告诉我实情。”John命令道，嗓音低沉肃然。Lauren紧紧抿住双唇，摇摇头。

“她很坚强，但我不知道，”她重重叹了口气，“她也有可能挺不过去。”

 _可能性有多大？_ John绷紧下巴，眼神阴沉。“他在哪里？”

“谁？”

“ _他。_ ” _John_ 愤怒地重申，“打伤她的人。那个奸细。那个 _灰军_ 。”不会有别的解释。天网终于决定尝试新策略了。如果终结者会被狗发现，那就派个忠实的人类。这是个完美的计划。见鬼，要不是有敬爱他、愿为他而死的人，它本来会 _奏效_ 的。对，这是个 _近乎_ 完美的计划。如果他当时听任Max的举动，如果他当时信任这只小狗的本能……Allison就不会受伤了。因为那样Rodriguez根本不会活过第二天。

“我想Derek和Kyle把他关起来了，”Lauren回答，“但John，你不能——”

“现在是Connor将军。”他一句话打断了她。 _我想怎么做就怎么做。_ “这里我管事。你只要做好本职工作。”

*****

 **2** **号据点拘留室**

John冷冷俯视着射伤Allison的凶手那张冷漠的脸。Rodriguez不大自在地扭动身子，却没显出丝毫愧疚，尽管他们说话的当口Allison仍因他那一枪在医务室里生死未卜。John发觉，想让脸上不现出怒意简直是不可能的。立刻杀死这名灰军的冲动如此强烈，几乎要将他淹没。

“你是谁？”John低低地问。

Rodriguez抿着嘴。“我想你已经看出来了。”

“你是个灰军，”John说，“一个叛徒。天网的小傀儡奴隶。”他厌恶地摇摇头，“这件事上没得商量，你没法讨价还价。你们都该死。”

Rodriguez眯起眼，抬头盯着John。“你没法威胁我，Connor。”

John面色冷峻，眼里透出杀气。“你这么想？”

灰军不安地蠕动着。“怎么？你要放你的杂种狗咬我吗？”

“不，”John立刻摇摇头说，Max不是为了这个训练的，“它会让你死得太快，我就没时间欣赏了。”

“它不会杀我？”

John探过身，双瞳如炭火一般亮得吓人。“不。 _我会。_ ”

Rodriguez终于看出了John眼中的决意。那里面有种远超年龄的威慑力。“你不能，”他结结巴巴地说，声音因恐惧而颤抖，“我是战俘……”

John嘲讽地笑起来。“睁眼看看你在哪儿吧。看看是谁在掌管这支反抗军。你已经背叛了你的族群。你进犯了我们的家园。你刚把我所爱——”他突然顿住，换了一个词继续道，“你刚把我为数不多的挚友里的一个送进了医院。”怒气又涌了上来，John弹开一柄折刀，紧握刀柄，指节上因用力而泛出青白的颜色。“我会杀了你。慢慢地。”

“你……不能……”

“我是John Connor，”John冷冷回敬，“我想怎么做就怎么做。”

 _这不是你，_ _John_ _。_

John一下顿住了，迷住他双眼的怒气渐渐散去。“Cameron？”

_这不是你。你不是一个杀人凶手。天网才是。_

John俯视那灰军，他睁得老大的眼睛里写着恐惧。John撇撇嘴，重重一拳落在Rodriguez的伤腿上。那人痛得一声惨叫，John后退一步，若无其事地收起小折刀。

“假如她死了，我会回来的，”他冷冷地说，“我向上帝发誓我会杀了你。”

他转身走出了房间。门关上时，听见Rodriguez在身后痛苦地哀号，他心里有种病态的快意感。

************

_你在邀请我跳舞吗？_

John回到自己房里时，Allison休克前的话仍在他耳边回响。他静静走到铺位旁，那儿的角落里码着四只塑料整理箱。大概一周前，他派了一支小队回到沙漠安全屋，把之前留下的所有东西运了回来。这些箱子里是他和家人准备搬离洛杉矶时收拾的个人行李。战士们已经收藏好所有弹药，但留下了箱子让John自己整理。

迄今为止，他仍没有那个时间……或者说毅力。

这次，他叹了口气，从整摞行李里提起第一只箱子。那是他自己的行李，也是他和Allison在安全屋时开过的箱子。箱里有他母亲的照片和Cameron送他的怀表项链，后者至今仍挂在他脖子上。他把那箱子放到一边的地板上。下一只是Sarah的箱子，此刻他还没有勇气打开它。Derek的箱子几乎是空的，John能看见里面有件夹克。那对他的伯父来说太小了，所以John猜想它一定属于Jesse。此刻他一想起Rodriguez就怒意涌动，相较之下，他对Jesse的憎恨似乎也淡了些。

最后一只箱子是唯一贴有标签的，标签上用Cameron优雅整齐的字体写着： **CAMERON** **物品** 。

箱子没打开，胶带仍维持着当年Cameron收拾行李时封上的样子。Sarah没有碰它，她知道John会希望亲手打开它。

箱子没装满，里面有一些化妆品，指甲油，一对小手枪……Cameron喜欢的紫色皮夹克。他有种疏离的心碎感，他迟疑着伸手去抓那件衣物，双手却抖个不停，泪水止不住地涌入眼眶，模糊了他的视野。他紧紧攥住夹克，感觉有什么硬硬的小东西扎着他的手指。John皱皱眉，把手伸进夹克口袋，他的手指摸到了什么东西，感觉像是颗磨光的小石子。他把它取了出来，一见之下，哽咽得无法呼吸。

那是一颗钻石。

不是别的什么钻石，正是几年前他们为了取钱做新身份证而闯进Derek的安全屋时，他送她的那颗钻石。她一直留着它，把它藏在口袋里。他脑中突然闪过一个奇特的念头。是不是因为这样，夹克被偷走时她才会那么不安？因为他送的珍贵礼物还在夹克里？

他很快把钻石塞回口袋里。Cameron会回来的，他坚定地告诉自己。到时他会把它还给她。见鬼，没准他会用它做一枚戒指呢。他不禁微笑起来。哦，到时他的战士们会怎么想他呢？箱底躺着的是他来这里的最初目标：Cameron常用作伴舞的一张芭蕾舞曲CD。

肖邦。

John又打开自己的箱子，腾出衣服和其他杂物，在箱底找到了他的旧CD唱机。抓起那台唱机时，他发现下面还有别的东西，一张照片背朝上躺在箱底。John小心翼翼地拾起它，把CD唱机放到一边，翻过那张照片。

那是一张他和Cameron的照片。那天Derek和Sarah出去调查名单上的一个名字时，他们俩溜到游乐园坐过山车。照片里，John两手高举过头，尽情享受着过山车的刺激。在他身旁，Cameron坐得笔直，手静静放在安全压杆上，偏过脑袋凝视着他，就好像他是个白痴。

此刻，他无比庆幸他那天买下了这张照片。

John把照片塞进他的夹克内袋里，没有忽略这情形的讽刺性。有其父必有其子，他想道，自己也觉得好笑。现在他们俩都贴身带着失去的爱人的照片，而且他们最终都会再见到她们。John喉咙里一紧，一个突如其来的可怕念头摄住了他。

他会再见到Cameron吗？如果Allison…… _死了_ ……天网就不会用她作原型。它将永远不会造出Cameron。John带着震惊跪倒在地，觉得无法呼吸。

现在不只是Allison受伤躺在床上。

Cameron也危在旦夕。

*********

“我们要怎么处置他？”三人心神不宁地站在关押Rodriguez的拘留室外时，Kyle静静地问。

“我们不能让他活命。”Derek激烈地说。John能听出伯父嗓音里的恨意，和John自己心里的不相上下。

“我知道。”John阴沉地说。他们不会容许Rodriguez活下去。如果Allison……还有Cameron……死了，他的死亡将更加漫长和痛苦。

Kyle目光一闪。“不，John。别这样。”

“他是个灰军，”John反驳，“他是 _它们_ 的一员。他 _该_ 死。”

“他是个解除了武装的俘虏。”Kyle反对道，“你不能冷血地杀死他。这就不是你了。”

“他射伤了Allison。”John阴沉地说。

“你不是唯一在意Allison的人，”Kyle柔声说，他嗓音里的痛苦显而易见，“相信我。我像爱亲生女儿一样爱她，看到她被那人打伤那样躺着，我也心痛。对我来说，没有什么比看到那个杂碎被子弹打成筛子更好的了。但你不能为了报复而杀他。你不是一个杀人凶手。”

“我是。”要是还在2009年，他会羞于承认这一点。但如今，在战争的旋涡里，心中燃烧着那股憎恨……他不在乎。“这是战争，Kyle。战争就会死人。”

“不是这样的，John，”Kyle坚持，“如果你这样杀死他……你就不比天网好多少了。”

John犹豫一下，望着Derek。“让他开口。我们需要知道他从哪里来。”

Derek笑了笑。“乐于从命。”

********

Derek在那灰军对面坐下，脸色淡漠。灰军似乎已经开始不自在起来。 _好，_ Derek带着残忍的快意想， _我会让你开口的。_ “将军要我从你身上问出些情报，”Derek说。他俯身，手探向束在靴子上皮鞘，从中拔出小刀，为了让对方看清，他故意放慢了动作。他举起那柄铮亮的武器，目光锐利地盯着灰军。“他没明确说要我怎么做。”

灰军试图掩饰住畏缩，但Derek能看出他眼里的恐惧。“你做不了这个。就是你们的将军都没那胆量杀我。”

“哦，他有胆量，”Derek纠正他，“他只是没那狠心。”不管他如何威胁和保证会杀了Rodriguez，John Connor还是太在乎人命，轻易下不了手。这也是使他成为一名伟大领袖的原因之一。

“John是个伟人，”Derek继续道，“我么？”他把刀尖压进灰军的胳膊，得到了一道血痕和一声痛呼。“我只是个好人而已。”Derek耸耸肩，把刀扎进另一边，得到了同样的反应。“瞧，我可以的……”

“住手！”灰军大喊，脸痛苦得扭曲起来，“你想知道什么？”

Derek探过身，不再装腔作势。“你向Fischer汇报吗？”

“Fischer？”

“Charles Fischer，”Derek重复了一遍，“难道你不仅蠢，还耳背么？他在哪里？”

灰军沉默片刻，脸上浮起一抹若有所悟的微笑。“你想杀他。”

 _你可以打赌，我确实想。_ Derek竭力不去回忆那景象——在一群机器人的围观中，Charles Fischer俯下身给他注射某种不明药物。

“你还记得俘获Derek Reese中尉的事么？”他问道。

灰军慢慢咧开嘴。“你是试验品之一……”

这得意表情没能撑多久。Derek又把小刀捅了下去，这次更深，灰军尖叫起来。“告诉我他在哪里！”Derek说。

“我不向Fischer汇报，”灰军小声说，额头上满是冷汗，“这任务是天网派给我的。它要我寻找并杀死Sarah Connor的儿子，John，预言中的人类领袖。虽然我还是不确定为什么。那孩子不可能是领导整个反抗军的人。”

Derek淡淡一笑。 _人人都这么说_ _。_

“我就知道这些，”灰军坚持道，“你会杀我吗？”

Derek的脸死一般沉静。“我不杀俘虏。”

灰军的表情些许放松下来，Derek忍住了嘲笑的欲望。 _蠢货。_

“如果你不杀我，”灰军迟疑着问，“你会放了我吗？”

“哦，Kevin……”Derek假作笑容。 _放了你？你比我想的还蠢。_ “我从没说过我不会杀你。我说的是我不会杀一个俘虏。”

他的刀划过捆绑灰军的绳索，绳索落在了地上。灰军在慌乱中仰望Derek，Derek耸耸肩。“哎呦，你逃跑了……”

灰军目瞪口呆，Derek伸手从背后拔出枪。“看来我别无选择了……”

************

 **2** **号据点医务室**

John坐在Allison床边，紧握着她的手，看着她慢慢睁开眼睛。他刚接到Lauren的消息，说Allison已经脱离危险。她不久就能重新站起来了。他一生中还从没有过如此欣慰的感觉。

Lauren走到他身旁，整理着一些医疗用品。“这么说，她是自己跳到子弹前面的，”她咧嘴笑着，“她是个傻瓜，你知道，对吧？”

John温柔地笑了笑。“是啊，她是我的小傻瓜。”

Allison笑容灿烂，止痛药让她仍有点迷糊。

“你要怎么处理那个灰军？”Lauren问。

John的微笑消失了。他真的不知道。随着Allison脱离危险，他的恨意也渐渐消散了。他当然不会放Rodriguez走，特别是在他射伤Allison之后，但他不再有那种不可抑制地想带着9毫米手枪进去给他脑壳一发子弹的冲动了。

他长叹。“我真的没想好。”他下不了手杀这个人，现在他还没法那样冷血。Kyle说得没错。但他们也不能放走他。这让John陷入了两难。

走下拘留室的走廊时，他仍考虑着这个问题，还是不确定要怎么做。他深吸了一口气，推门走进Rodriguez的囚室。他打开灯，下巴登时掉了下来。那个灰军躺在地上，双眼毫无生气地睁着，一圈暗红色的血迹在他衬衣上洇开。

“什——”

“必须这样做，John。”

John扭头只见Derek站在门口。“我不能让你脏了手，”他的伯父继续说道，“而这件事又不能不做。他知道得太多了。他不可能再留在这里，但我们也不能放他走。”他随意耸耸肩，“我看不出还有别的选择。”

John想说Derek错了，想说杀死Rodriguez不该是解决问题的答案，但他发觉自己心里还是认同了Derek的说法。他想不出任何无需以死亡告终的结局。

“为什么是你？”John阴沉地问。

“我恨灰军。他们是魔鬼，是人类的祸害。”

“因为你曾被一个灰军俘虏吗？”John讥诮地反问，“被Fischer？”

Derek目光一沉，决然道：“我会找到他的。我总有一天会找到他的，我发誓。”

“我不会拦你的。”John回答。他怀疑他也拦不住，如果Derek复仇的欲望真那么强的话。“只是别让复仇蒙蔽你的判断力。”他转身走出门去，离开前停顿了一下。“哦还有，处理一下尸体。”

*********

John对Allison温和地笑笑，她终于能在床上坐起来，而且言谈自如了。“你感觉怎么样？”

“我中枪了，”Allison反问，“你说怎么样？”

John吃吃轻笑。“至少你又表现如常了。”他伸手按下立体声唱机上的播放按钮。

扬声器中奏出肖邦，Allison立刻听了出来，脸上一亮。“妈妈总喜欢跳这支舞曲。”

John微微一笑。这也是Cameron常用以伴舞的曲子，她的舞姿完美无暇，正如她的一切。终结者大都蛮力过人，但Cameron……她不同，她和他从前见过的都不一样。她是个优雅到极致的造物。

_你在邀请我跳舞吗？_

_舞蹈是灵魂的秘密语言。_

John涩涩笑了一下。Allison和Cameron真的有很多相似之处……除了一个是血肉之躯，而另一个是血肉与金属的组合。他记得他有时会偷偷观察Cameron。他看到过她在自己房中起舞，在她以为无人窥视的时候。她那优美自然的舞姿总伴着肖邦的旋律……

回忆起Cameron，John忧伤地微笑着，一滴泪水顺脸颊滑落下来。

她总是热爱舞蹈。


	9. 第九章 出身传奇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人类的英雄发现一条隐藏的信息，来自某个和他关系密切的人。

**2025** **年** **11** **月** **14** **日**

**2** **号据点** **John Connor** **住所**

John Connor默默坐在铺位上，凝视着天花板。如果反抗军的日历没错的话，今天是他的十八岁生日。他轻哼了一声。 _好像真有什么值得庆祝似的。_

他甚至不确定现在还有没有人庆祝生日了。

当他向Allison问起时，她只是耸肩。“这些年没人庆祝生日了，”她平静地解释，“我两岁后就没过生日。”

“你什么时候生日？”

“7月22日，”她回答，“我还记得我最后一次过生日……”她的目光变得柔和，带着种疏离感，嘴角勾起一抹淡而悲伤的笑。“在格里斐斯公园举行的生日会。我父母……我所有的朋友都到了。我们有气球、蛋糕和冰淇淋……”她顿了顿，让更多回忆在脑海中浮现，“我看见那男孩骑着自行车穿过公园，我告诉了父亲。那就是我想要的生日礼物。一辆自行车。他说：‘明年吧。’”

她毫无喜悦地笑了笑。“后来的故事你都知道了。”

John把目光垂向地面。“没有明年了……”因为就在她下一次生日的一个月前，Allison Young的生活毁于一旦，一起的还有其他三十亿人以及他们熟知的世界。

他慢慢抬起眼，只见Allison别过脸，一滴泪水滚下她的脸庞，她的嘴唇在颤抖。他深恨自己让她不得不回忆如此可怕的事。他自己的生日会从没真正愉快过。他比任何人都更清楚失去所爱的痛苦。

“也许我们明年可以给你办一个生日会。”John提议。

Allison难以置信地盯着他。“是啊，我们出去弄些气球和蛋糕吧。没准天网会开始生产它们呢。”

“别担心，”John带着一抹微笑说，“我们会想点别的办法。”他会的。因为这是个新的未来，有新的希望。正因为高兴的事太少，生日才更值得纪念。

她缓缓点头，拭去那滴泪珠，对他晏晏一笑。“生日快乐，John。”

***********

_那是他的生日，他的十六岁生日。它本该是特别的，尽管还有那么多重要的事等着他们完成。尽管_ _Turk_ _仍下落不明，母亲还是坚持晚上大家一起庆祝。她甚至叫_ _Cameron_ _出去买蛋糕。_

_那变成了他一生中最糟糕的日子。_

_爆炸声从外面传来，是吉普车那儿。没等_ _John_ _为_ _Cameron_ _的命运担心，_ _Sarkissian_ _和他的人已经冲进大门，袭击了他和母亲，把他们绑了起来。然后那人开始痛打_ _Sarah_ _。那一刻，_ _John_ _脑中只剩下憎恨和复仇的念头。他杀了_ _Sarkissian_ _，扭断了他的脖子。_

_他第一次杀人。_

_纯真岁月的终结。_

_Cameron_ _从门口进来，半边脸上撕开了口子，衣服也有几处被爆炸烧焦了，但他只觉一阵难以置信的轻松感流遍全身。她没事，她还活着。但他的宽慰渐渐消失了，因为_ _Cameron_ _凝视着他，像在看一个陌生人，她微微侧过脑袋，似乎在考虑什么，然后拔出了枪。_

_John_ _脑中翁的一震，他本能地闪避，同时感觉母亲猛地把他拉到身后，护住了他。又一波爆炸震动了房子，_ _Cameron_ _被炸得向后倒下楼梯，不见了。他脑中尖叫着不敢相信，他爬上前去。_

_不！她不能死！为什么这样的事会发生在他身上？_ _Cameron_ _的手突然举起，抓住了地板边缘。_ _Sarah_ _催促着_ _John_ _快跑，他几乎是被推出窗外的，他们现在要逃离那个曾不惜自己生命保护他的机器人。_

_他们逃跑，但他们不可能永远藏起来。_ _Cameron_ _找到了他，正准备杀他时，被_ _Sarah_ _困在了两辆卡车之间。_ _John_ _在肾上腺素支配下，手里握着螺丝起子，不假思索地翻过卡车前盖，爬到_ _Cameron_ _不能动弹的脑袋后。_

_他根本没料到她会对他说话。_

_在他最疯狂的梦境里，他也从不曾料到她会说出那样的话。_

“ _John_ _，你不能这么做，_ ” _她平心静气地说，_ “ _你不知道你要做什么。_ ”

“ _不，我知道，_ ” _他咬着牙沙哑地说，_ “ _你想杀我。_ ”

“ _不。_ ” _Cameron_ _回答。他只觉痛苦撕扯着他的心，但他一刻都不相信她。这只是欺骗。_ “ _John_ _，你不能这么做。你现在要做的不是正确的事，这不是正确的事，_ _John_ _。_ ”

_他努力想撬开她的芯片口，可螺丝刀总是吃不住边缘。也可能只是他的手抖得太厉害。_

“ _事情现在好了，_ ” _Cameron_ _又开口了，_ “ _事情现在好了，我运行了一次测试。事情现在好了，我现在正常了。_ ”

 _John_ _犹豫了，抽回手，低头看着她。_ “ _你现在可以信任我了，现在一切都好了。_ ”

“ _你还在犹豫什么？_ ” _Sarah_ _从卡车驾驶室里对他怒吼。_ _John_ _转向母亲，正对上她的眼睛。它们是生气，甚至狂怒的。_

“ _她不明白，她不明白，_ ” _Cameron_ _不断解释，口吻渐渐不复平日的单调刻板，_ “ _我现在好了。我好了。我运行了一次测试。一切都没问题了，我没问题了。_ ”

 _John_ _僵住了。他_ 想 _相信_ _Cameron_ _。他不顾一切地想相信她。_ 这是欺骗， _他对自己说。_

“ _John_ _！_ ” _Sarah_ _喊道，试图引起他的注意。_

“ _对不起我刚才做了那些事，_ ” _Cameron_ _继续说着，她的语气开始越来越像恳求。他以前从没听过她这样说话。他的心都碎了。_ “ _对不起，_ ” _她重复着，_ “ _那不是我。你得明白那不是我。那不是我……_ ”

 _他又举起螺丝起子对准她的头，她惊恐害怕的哭诉更明显了，_ “ _你不能让这发生，_ _John_ _，你不能……_ ” _芯片帽终于松脱，芯片暴露出来，触手可及。他所需做的就是伸手把它拔下来。_

 _让他止步不前的是_ _Cameron_ _不住的恳求。_ “ _求求你！听我说！_ ” _她拼命喊，_ “ _听我说我不想走！_ ” _她抬眼注视着他，双眼因为害怕睁得大大的，眼里闪着泪光。他觉得心口像被刺中一样疼。_ “ _求求你，_ _John_ _，求你了。_ _John_ _，听我说，我不想走。_ ”

 _他也不想她走。她的眼睁得更大，愈加不安起来。_ “ _求你了？_ _John_ _？求你了？_ ” _她那泫然欲泣的哀求表情令他心中黯然。她的性命就在他手中……而他不想杀她。_

“ _我现在好了！听我说，我不想走！对不起！那不是我！我现在正常了，我运行了一次测试。一切都没问题了。你可以信任我！_ ”

“ _John Connor_ _！_ ” _母亲声音强硬，提醒他去做他必须做的事。_

_他握紧螺丝起子，终于认定母亲是对的。现在必须结束这一切，哪怕取出_ _Cameron_ _的芯片等于从他自己心上生生撕下一块肉来。_

“ _我爱你！_ ” _Cameron_ _哭喊着冲口而出，_ “ _我爱你，求求你！_ ”

_John_ _只觉得电流陡然穿透全身。直到听到时，他才明白，自己心底一直是多么渴望着这句话的。他无法呼吸，无法思考。_ _Sarah Connor_ _不见了……卡车也不见了。_

_只剩下他和_ _Cameron_ _，她那张带泪的脸令他心碎。他不愿看到她哭泣。_

“ _我爱你，_ _John_ _，你也爱我！_ ”

John猛地睁开眼，呼吸急促。梦境渐渐散去，但回忆仍栩栩如生。

他十六岁的生日。

他一生中最糟糕的日子。

他一生中最美好的日子。

John把脸埋进枕头里，发觉枕头已经被泪水浸透。他永远不会像爱Cameron Phillips那样爱任何人。任何人，哪怕是Allison，都无法取代她的位置。

他仍在意Allison。也许比他应该的更加在意。他甚至不知道如何解释他的感情。他只知道即使他确实在意Allison，但他的心将永远属于Cameron。

她只要出现就可以随时把它收回。

***********

**2026** **年** **3** **月**

**2** **号据点**

他们四个月没有遭到任何袭击。

John知道攻击迟迟不至的原因。John Henry和Weaver正忙着带领机器人反抗力量对抗天网。况且天网仍未从T-888工厂被炸和突袭堪萨斯地堡失败（Martin Bedell为此献出了生命）中恢复过来。其间，随着天网受到的这些挫败，反抗军则日渐强大。

Derek和Kyle着手训练了一些“隧道老鼠”，让他们接受了甄别并消灭终结者的进阶培训。甚至Max和其他狗也状态良好，虽然Max其实早就证明过自己的价值。John仍不清楚Max只是对人的意图有种良好的第六感，还是在Rodriguez身上闻到了灰军长期接触机器人留下的终结者气味。

不管是哪一个原因，John都非常高兴有这只小狗在他身边。灰军渗透事件之后，Derek建议John寻找一处新地堡，在那里建立他的“Connor营地”，只允许少数精心挑选的战士知道它的位置，甚至可以考虑设计某种佩戴标识，作为进入营地的信物。

John觉得这主意理论上来说很不错，但他不确定哪里能找到Derek脑中想象的那种地堡，特别还不能是天网能够找到并轻易炸毁的。

John一直急切地数着日子。现在是2026年3月。Cameron说过，她来自2027年，他倒数着最终在这条时间线上找到她的日子。当然，要事第一，他仍需要说服Weaver让他去见John Henry。John从未忘记他的郑重承诺——找到那个实质上等同于杀害Cameron凶手的机器人。

即使John Henry据说是站在反抗军一边的，John还是不确定他终有一天面对那个杀害Cameron的凶手时会怎么做。

暂时没别的事可做的情况下，他终于积攒起足够勇气，打开那只从安全屋取回的母亲的箱子。他曾一拖再拖，害怕会在里面找到的东西，害怕自己一看到Sarah的东西就会崩溃。他从没有机会对她好好说再见。

当他终于打开箱子时，他发现里面东西不多。和其他人一样，她放了衣服、手枪和弹药，但他在意的不是这些。他在找的是感性的、她过去珍爱的东西。

箱里只有两件东西属于这一范畴。一件是张小索引卡，写着Sarah的薄煎饼配方。John一见不禁失笑。另一件是本廉价小说，他一开始没认出来，直到读到小说的标题。那是本《绿野仙踪》。

他打开书页时，已能感到泪水涌入眼中。他还记得儿时母亲为他读这本书的情景。她会用西班牙语诵读……他总是很喜欢。

他翻阅着，翻到最后一页时，他蹙了蹙眉，有张笔记本上撕下的纸贴在封底内侧。小心翼翼剥下纸页展开后，他吃惊地意识到那是一封信。

一封来自母亲的信。

他咽了咽唾沫，开始阅读。

_亲爱的_ _John_ _，_

_我并不想写这封信给你。我一直推迟写信的时间，因为我不想说再见。但现在看来我也许没法在未来与你相见了。到你出现时，我可能已经死去。如果情况确实如此，那我很抱歉，_ _John_ _。_ _Cameron_ _是对的，我病了。癌症。我不知道她是不是告诉你了，但我们第一次时间跳跃后，_ _Cameron_ _就告诉我，我在_ _2005_ _年死于癌症。我们跳过了我原本的死亡时间，但我想那恐怕只是延迟了它的到来。医生说，我再撑一年都要看运气。最糟的是审判日就是明年。我甚至无法葬在_ _Kyle_ _身边，葬在你父亲身边。_

John感觉一滴泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来，但他微笑起来。从某种角度来说，她确实在Kyle身边。父亲把她的照片贴身带着，就放在心口。他眨眨眼驱开泪水，继续读下去。

 _但我不会放弃。我知道我还有几年可以战斗。现在还不是我离开的时候。我会尽一切努力去阻止审判日。_ _Ellison_ _在帮我的忙，并照顾_ _Savannah_ _。不过，如果在你所在的未来，机器人仍占据着地球……那么，我猜我没有成功。我知道我总说命运并非注定，只是事在人为，但我开始在想，这_ 就是 _我们自己造成的命运。我们人类自己造成的命运。尽管我们做了一切努力，世界还是走向终结。也许，无论我们做什么，它都会发生。_

_如果情况确实如此，那么审判日很快就会到来，我们做什么都无法阻止它。_

_我们能做的就是做好准备。我们已经开始在地下仓库里囤积食品和装备。现在，我们有十个仓库分散在全美，所有仓库都囤积了大量你将会需要的物资。仓库的位置应该能安全躲过核弹攻击，留待你在未来使用。我也找到了_ _Danny Dyson_ _，他追随父亲走上了技术研发的道路。但_ _Danny_ _没有帮助_ _Cyberdyne_ _公司制造天网，而是成为我们的帮手，研发技术和武器供未来的反抗军使用——其中之一是定相等离子来复枪，你肯定在沙漠安全屋里找到了。这样的枪我们在地下仓库里和粮食一起备了不少。_

_我们还将为准备应对审判日而四处奔忙。如果你找到了其他安全屋，我也会在那里给你留字条的。我估计你时间跳跃后位置应仍在洛杉矶，我已随信附上距你最近仓库的方位说明。_ _Savannah_ _要我转告你，她在那里给你留了一份惊喜。_

***********

**2** **号据点会议室**

“好，”John说，站在2号据点战士们面前时，他又迅速进入了将军角色，“我将带一支侦察小队前往我母亲留给我的一处场所。希望返回时，我们会给反抗军带回一些新的装备和补给。”

“当心天网，”Perry少校警告道，“它们近期没发动过袭击。有什么事情正在发生，我不喜欢这种感觉。”

John忍住微笑。“是的，少校。有什么事情 _正在_ 发生。” _Weaver_ _的魔法。_ “别担心。我们会当心的。你能负责留守吗？”

Perry利落地敬了个礼。“遵命，长官。”

“很好。Kyle，Derek，你们俩和我一起来。”

Allison上前一步。“我也去。”

John摇摇头。“不，你还在康复期。”

“John，那是四个月前的事了，”她抗议道，“我没事了。我要和你们 _一起去_ 。”

如今他早知道和她争辩是没用的。“好，好吧，”他让步了，“Kyle，Derek，Allison。也叫上Jason Reynolds。我信任他。”

“Billy Wisher。”Derek提议。

John扬起一边眉毛。“Wisher？”

“他是我们的工程师，技术员，”Derek提醒他，“还是个好人。我们也用得着他的技术。你母亲不会让安全屋就那么敞着大门。为了保证它不被机器人破坏，她肯定设置了通行密码一类的东西。Wisher可以帮你通过关卡。”

John点头赞许。“对。带上他吧。”

Derek匆匆跑开，不到三分钟就带着Billy Wisher回来了。John把这位技术员叫到一旁解释情况。“我们要去Sarah Connor的安全屋，我得知……”

“Sarah Connor？”Wisher重复了一遍。John看出了他脸上的震惊。

“你认识她。”John边说边专心打量着Wisher。

Billy犹豫片刻，显然是在考虑着什么。“……我……我知道她的名字。她是那个最初炸毁Cyberdyne公司的人。他们说她是恐怖分子，但她始终知道真相，还试图告诉我们。天网觉醒那天，她出现在电视上，告诫我们到乡村避难，藏进地堡……远离主要城市。她拯救了许多人的生命。”

John喉咙里有些哽咽。“她是个英雄。”

“她是个传奇。”Wisher赞同道。

John嘴角扬起，勾出一抹微笑， _原来我是传奇之子……_

他转头只见Kyle Reese正对他微笑，神情近乎骄傲。他的手下意识地伸进了口袋里，指尖抚摸着那张Sarah Connor的照片。

John重新转身面对他的战士们。“好了，我们出发！”

*******

到安全屋的跋涉一路无事。曾有一架猎杀者从头顶飞过，他们只能蹲下隐蔽，但没有任何终结者哨兵给他们制造麻烦。当他们抵达Sarah所留地址时，John第一次看到了母亲的杰作。

这可远不止是个安全屋，John敬畏地意识到。这是个完好的地堡，封着爆炸都难以撼动的门。

“过不去了，”Derek嘟哝着敲了敲隔板，“是防爆门。防空洞设计。我想连天网都难打开它。”

“反终结者渗透，”John点头补充道，“即使它们能找到它，也进不去。”

“Connor。”Wisher唤道。John走上前，Billy把防爆门边的一个小键盘指给他看。“四个字母的密码，”Wisher解释，“肯定是你母亲设的。”

Jason大笑。“简单。J-O-H-N。”他朝键盘跨上一步，但John拉住了他的袖子，用力把他拽回来，两眼一刻都没有离开键盘。

“不，”他肯定地说，“她不会用那样的密码，那太明显了。随便哪个终结者第一个念头就会想到它。”

“它们是机器人，”Derek淡淡地提醒他，“它们不会有念头。”

“ _程序。_ ”John更正道。母亲会用什么词，是天网不会怀疑到的呢。KYLE？不，还是太冒险……

Wisher苦着脸。“唔……”

听见他这位技术员的嘀咕，John停下思索。“听起来情况不太妙啊。”

Billy缩了一下。“我不想当乌鸦嘴，但我们输入口令的机会只有一次，错了就会被永远挡在外面。我也没法侵入系统。只要我们对它进行一丁点改动，它还是会把我们锁在外面。这就是它反终结者渗透的原理。”

“对，但这让John Connor同样难以进入。”John喃喃道。

Wisher低低吹了声口哨。“这锁可是高科技产品。该死，Connor。你老妈真是清楚她在干什么。”

“她一向清楚。”

而他一向清楚她在想些什么。除了眼下，这一次却偏偏是他最需要清楚她想法的时刻。她一定会选择某个天网不知道而John了解的东西。

“John？”Kyle插嘴，“你说这里的坐标是你母亲写给你的。她给你留下什么暗示了吗？”

John轻轻摇头。字条里没有任何暗示，他只是发现它粘在那本《绿野——

他脑中灵光一闪，走向键盘，输入“TOTO”。防爆门缓缓滑开，小队全体欢呼起来。

“Toto是什么？”Allison问。

“是《绿野仙踪》里的那条狗。”John立刻说。

“《绿野仙踪》？”

John终于转头盯着她。“难道你从没……”他顿住了，这才记起Allison对审判日前的那个世界几乎一无所知。“那是一本书，一个故事，”他说，“我什么时候得让你读读它。”

Kyle调整了一下武器束带，一本正经地说：“那么，欢迎光临Toto营地。”

John一进地堡，就敬畏地环视四周。和外面看起来一样，里面不仅仅是安全屋。它是座完整的地下军事基地。

他忍住哽咽。母亲做了充分的准备。她做这一切都是为了他。

“嗨，瞧啊！”Derek激动地大喊，“我们都可以有自己的等离子来复枪了！”John循声望去，只见Reese家的兄长站在整面墙的枪械之前。

但母亲储备的不只是整墙来复枪，另有一辆吉普，车上架设了火箭发射器和其他爆炸性武器，她还在几个房间里塞了整屋子易保存食品，比如罐头汤、蔬菜罐头和水果罐头。

Jason Reynolds一见之下，几乎合不拢嘴。“这里的食品足够供应我们好几年呢！”

John把这位战士留在食品储藏间，走进主隧道尽头一个小小的办公室。里面有一副简单的桌椅，桌上放着一只长颈鹿布偶……就像是——不， _就是_ Savannah整天带在身边的那一只。

John拾起它，看见长颈鹿脚上栓着一小张礼物标签。上面写着：“给John，谢谢你救了我，还帮我系鞋带。我想你。爱你的Savannah。”他眨掉眼泪，发自内心地微微一笑。

长颈鹿下面是一张叠起的纸片。John的心怦怦直跳，他意识到那是母亲留给他的另一封信。他刚展开它，Jason和Kyle把头探了进来。

“嗨，Connor，来搭把手行吗？”Jason问，“我们要把一些物资装上吉普车，运回2号据点。然后我们可以着手把东西分配到其他需要食物的营地。”

John心不在焉地点点头，叠起那封信塞进内袋，和Cameron的照片放在一起。然后他跟着Kyle和Jason走出了房门。

**********

**2** **号据点**

当John Connor开着满载食物和等离子来复枪的卡车驶进营地的时候，2号据点的反抗军战士们大为吃惊。他还带回一个振奋人心的消息，侦察小队在返回途中干掉了偶遇的一个T-888巡逻兵。带火箭发射架的吉普车使来去比从前安全快捷多了。

留下热心的Reese兄弟负责发放来复枪、制定食品转运计划后，John回到房间，从口袋里掏出母亲的第二封信。

John再次展开信，坐到地上。上面日期是2011年4月19日。他抽了一口气。他认得这个日期。天网诞生的日子。他们失败的日子。

 _2011_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _19_ _日_ – _尽管我们尽了最大努力，但就像我们预知的那样，天网觉醒了。据_ _Cameron_ _说，在天网发射核弹前，我们还有两天时间。我们会尽力提醒人们。_ _Danny_ _侵入了电视直播线路，我得以向公众发出警告，请求他们听我的，远离城市，寻找避难所。我不确定有多少人会相信我。我没有任何证据，只有提醒人们我在多年前天网还不存在时就警告过它的出现。如果这也不能让人们反思，我不知道还有什么可以。_

_你记得那次_ _Derek_ _、_ _Cameron_ _和我去瑟拉诺核电站执行的任务吗？_ _Ellison_ _和我后来得知，在我们阻止那个冒充_ _Greenway_ _的终结者后，_ _Weaver_ _取得了对它的控制权。她不见以后，我们发现一份她留给_ _Ellison_ _的聘书，指明他接管瑟拉诺核电站，还有_ _Zeira_ _公司。说到瑟拉诺核电站，_ _Danny_ _也在那里做了大量工作，特别安装了尖端计算机系统供你和反抗军将来之用。根据_ _Derek_ _告诉我的情况，我相信在你夺取这座核电站之前，天网会控制着它，所以我们设法把东西藏了起来。我以后会详细解释。_

_核弹落下时，_ _Ellison_ _、_ _Danny_ _、_ _Savannah_ _和我将躲进_ _Toto_ _营地。如果你读到了这封信，那我想你已经到了这个地方。我知道你会猜出密码的。这其实是_ _Savannah_ _的主意。我给她读过《绿野仙踪》，她提议把这座安全屋叫做_ _Toto_ _营地。_

_总之，如果你到了这里，也就表示你找到了我们留下的物资。希望它对你有用。_ _Danny_ _花了大量时间设计并找到人制造那些等离子来复枪。我相信_ _Derek_ _和_ _Kyle_ _会很喜欢它们的。_

John笑了。是的，Reese兄弟对Danny的惊人发明极度热心。他把信翻到背面。这面的日期正是审判日。

 _2011_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _21_ _日_ – _它发生了，_ _John_ _。我们拼命战斗想阻止的一切还是发生了。天网上线两天了。_ _Danny_ _在这里装了一块电视屏幕，所以我们可以看到地面上发生的事情。_

_John_ _……这太可怕了。你无法想象世界末日是什么景象，我很高兴你不必看到天网导弹防御系统制造的惨况。我们从电视新闻里看到了实况，直到原子弹把电视台也全都烧成灰烬。操场……孩子……如同我的噩梦再现。我简直不忍观看。这比_ _Kyle_ _告诉我的要可怕得多，特别是你明知它的到来，却无力阻止。_

他能看见纸页上的水渍，母亲的泪水曾滴落在那里。John咽了咽唾沫。母亲是对的。他无法想象世界末日的景象。他也不想目睹。但其他人都不得不经历它时，他却得以幸免，似乎不太公平。他的目光落回纸页上，发觉在下一页，在审判日带来的悲恸中，母亲开始给父亲写信。

_哦，_ _Kyle_ _……我知道你永远不可能读到这个。我知道_ _John_ _不能告诉你我们的事，不能告诉你他将送你回到过去。但我永远感谢你在那决定性的一天救了我的命，感谢你给了我一个儿子，一个将拯救你的世界的英雄。在我最需要时，是你在我身旁。我们在一起的时光太过短暂，可我爱你胜过生命。即使在你离去后，我也把你深藏心底，你给我的回忆指引着我度过那些黑暗的岁月。我会永远爱你。_

_John_ _……我想我们时日无多。所以我希望你听我说。_ _Danny_ _已把瑟拉诺核电站建成一座可供反抗军使用的高科技基地，但就像我说过的，机器人现在可能控制着它。_ _Danny_ _在那里藏了你能利用的东西。在主建筑下方有一块秘密区域，任何人都不会发现，除非你早知道它在那里。机器人找不到它。等你到那里时，得在地下室的地板上炸开一个洞。这是唯一可以确保安全的办法。_ _Danny_ _在里面安装了供你使用的设备。你可以用它对终结者芯片重新编程，我知道你将需要以此赢得这场战争。_

_我为你骄傲，_ _John_ _。我知道你会是个伟大的领袖。你是我所知的最坚毅、无私、富于同情的人。我相信你会领导人类走过黑暗时期。现在，你是他们的救世主。_

_对不起，我不能在陪在你身边，所以，我要把_ _Kyle Reese_ _对我说过的话留给你，这些话也是你对我说过的。这些话曾帮助我度过孤独和恐惧，如今也一定能帮助处于同样境地的你。‘我无法帮你度过你很快将要面对的难关，除了对你说未来并非注定。你必须比自己能想象的更加坚强。’_

_你必须坚强，_ _John_ _。你必须坚强，为了所有人。你必须带领他们走过前方的黑暗时期。你必须作他们的救世主，消灭天网。_

_记住，_ _命运并非注定，只是事在人为。_

_我爱你。_

_——_ _Sarah_

营地走廊里一片寂静，只有John Connor的住处传出低低的抽泣。


	10. 第十章 遍寻始获

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：(对Allison) 我答应了给你过生日，John Connor永远信守承诺。[隧道里，John坐在Riley对面]John：Riley……你生日是什么时候？RILEY：(踱出地堡)我从来没有见过阳光。KYLE：也许有一天你会成为我半个儿子呢。JOHN：(苦笑) 真想不出。[Weaver进入John的卧室]Weaver：是时候了。[John走进计算机房，难以置信地睁大眼睛。]John：Cameron？

**2026** **年** **7** **月** **8** **日**

**2** **号据点** **John Connor** **住所**

_“_ _我也有生日吗？_ _”_

_John_ _若有所思地注视着她。这是个极其天真的问题，但由_ _Cameron_ _口中问出来则显然……有了抹忧伤的意味。她真的可能不明白，她并非真正的人类？“机器人”这个词的意思未必一半人类，一半机器？一层人类的皮肤不会让机器成为人类，就如一件毛皮大衣不会让人类变成动物？生日……他不想否定她，所以决定不直接回答。_

_“_ _我不知道，_ _”_ _他微微耸肩答道，_ _“_ _你有出生时间么？_ _”_

_“_ _我是被制造的。_ _”_ _她回答。_ _John_ _微笑起来，脑中突然闪过一个念头，他摸了摸颈后。_

_“_ _唔，那么，也许你有个制造日。_ _”_

_她似乎很满意他的回答，他不禁咧开嘴，笑得更欢快了。_ _Cameron_ _那孩子气的天真总是惹人喜爱……即使他深知她只是个机器人。_

_她真的只是个机器人吗？_

John从床上坐起身，摇头甩开回忆。生日和制造日。他从没为Cameron的制造日真正做过什么，这令他难过。话说回来，她也从没告诉过他她的制造日。

他的思绪再次回到了Allison身上。他答应了给她过生日。7月22日，她告诉他的。只有短短两周了。而他甚至还没想出在这未来有什么能当礼物送人的东西。除了狗和枪，这两者她都已经有了。

但Allison真正想要的会是什么呢？大家都想要战争结束，他也正努力带领他们向这个目标前进，但一定还有什么他能找到或为她做的。

_“_ _我还记得我最后一次过生日……在格里斐斯公园举行的生日会。我父母……我所有的朋友都到了。我们有气球、蛋糕和冰淇淋……我看见那男孩骑着自行车穿过公园，我告诉了父亲。那就是我想要的生日礼物。一辆自行车。他说：_ _‘_ _明年吧。_ _’”_

John突然意识到他该做什么了。他还不大确定怎么去做，但他知道他一定得找到办法。Derek忙着从吉普上卸下整箱食物时，John走近他。

“嗨，Derek，你还记得自行车的样子吗？”

“自行车？”Derek嗤笑一声，似乎觉得答案实在太明显了，“当然记得。怎么，你以为我傻了吗？”

“不。我需要你帮我造一辆。”

Derek终于停下手里的活，转身怀疑地盯着John。“造一辆？”

“送给Allison，”John解释，“祝贺她的生日。”

Derek吃吃笑起来，又回身卸食品箱。“多可爱啊？我们现在都开始庆祝生日了？”

听到伯父的语调，John蹙蹙眉。“为什么不呢？”

“一直没太多可庆祝的事。”Derek提醒他。

“当然有，”John反对道，“你们可以庆祝又活过了一年。”

“是啊。活下去，好改日再死。真令人安慰。”

“好了，要这样想，”John提议，“我们离赢得这场战争又近了一年。”

“如果我们能赢的话……”Derek嘀咕着。

John突然心头火起，他抓住Derek的肩膀。“嗨！听我说。你不能抱着这样的态度。不能总想着那个灰军，总想着Martin。那样于事无补。”

Derek强硬的目光渐渐淡下来。

“这是战斗，Reese，”John坚定地继续道，“一场战斗！你必须全心投入。我不是这里唯一的领袖。”

Derek沉着脸，但John能看出伯父已渐渐理解了。“全心投入，”他喃喃自语，“好吧。”他又开始干活，John相信Derek没法帮他什么忙，转身想走。

“Connor！”伯父突然喊道，John停下脚步回身看着他，“你还记得棒球手套的样子吗？”

“当然。”

“那你能凭空做一副出来吗？”

“不能……”

“答对了。”Derek又继续卸起了箱子。John深吸一口气。

“那么你知道谁知道怎么造吗？我是说，造一辆自行车。”

Derek想都不想就说：“Wisher。”

“Wisher，”John重复了一遍，“这么说他是技术员，工程师，解码员，现在又是自行车制造工。他简直是位‘无所不能’先生。麻烦提醒我一下，为什么我还留着 _你_ 呢。”

Derek咧着嘴。“我么，我只是名士兵。”

“中尉。”John说。

“ _上校，_ ”Derek更正，“你晋升我了，记得吧。”

“哦，对。我怎么能忘了呢？我犯的第一个错误。”

Derek吃吃笑起来，John也觉精神一振。Derek此时的模样与讯问那射伤Allison的灰军的冷血杀手大不相同。这个Derek更像John的伯父——那个在公园里遥望少年的自己和弟弟玩棒球，并用冰淇淋祝贺John十六岁生日的男人。他此刻注视着的Derek Reese，在多年战争后心底依然埋藏着柔软的一面。

“好啦。”Derek打破沉默。他抓起他崭新的等离子来复枪。“我有堂课得去教。”

“课？”

Derek近乎挚爱地轻拍他的新来复枪。“这些孩子要学学怎么使用新武器。”

“说得好像你是个专家似的。”

Derek又咧嘴笑了，把枪扛上肩。“嗯，我是向最好的专家学的，Connor。”

Derek离开时，John自顾自笑了笑。他和Derek间的情感日渐深厚，可他却早已知道这份情谊的结局。因为回到过去的那个Derek憎恨Cameron。很显然他已不信任John的决定。John闭上了眼。为了救回Cameron，他将不得不牺牲掉如此之多的东西。Allison的爱，Derek的尊敬，Riley的崇拜。

Kyle把头探进John房里。“Connor！我们要送一车医疗用品给红雀地堡的Fields。一起来吗？”

红雀地堡……John不仅微微一笑。Lauren Fields肯定是照她在审判日前的一项爱好给地堡起的。筑鸟舍。

“好啊，”他说，“我就来。”他顿了顿，陡然闪过一个念头，“嗨，你们看见Wisher在哪没？”

************

“让我把这事理理清楚，”Wisher若有所思地摸着胡子说，“你要我帮你造一辆自行车。从零开始。”

“基本上是这样，”John点头赞同，“我们也许可以在地堡附近的废墟里找到大部分零件。没准地堡里也会有我们用得上的东西呢。”

“让我猜猜，”Wisher笑着做了个鬼脸，“是Derek建议你来找我的。”

“他确实说过你是位‘无所不能’先生，”John承认，“技术员，工程师，自行车图纸设计师……”

“好吧，我会看看我能做些什么的……”

看着Wisher 凭回忆画出的蓝图中那些入微的细节，John着实吃了一惊。或许Billy儿时就是那种喜欢把东西拆开研究运行机理的孩子吧。John加入了Kyle和Derek的补给运送之行，在废墟和地堡间搜寻任何能用在他计划中的部件。

Kyle去金鱼地堡给士兵发放等离子来复枪时，把他捎了过去。父亲忙于发放物资并现场教授如何使用这些新武器时，John又一次去了民用隧道，找到了Riley，她非常开心能帮John一起造他的自行车部件。

Riley一边在车把上缠着胶带，一边抬眼看着他。“你做这个是要给谁的？”

“Allison Young。”John回答。他注意到一丝心领神会的微笑在Riley脸上划过。

“哦，我明白了。”

“她的生日。”John补充。

Riley眼里的光亮褪去了，那丝微笑几乎立刻不见了。“她的生日……”

John点了一下头，有点困惑于Riley的反应。他知道此前反抗军里还不曾有人庆祝过生日。Riley是不是觉得被冷落了或者嫉妒呢？

“你生日是什么时候？”他问她。 _也许我也可以为她做点什么……_

“我的生日。”Riley重复道。

“对，你是什么时候出生的？”

Riley注视了他许久，而后飞快摇头，垂眼望着自行车，继续摆弄胶带。“别放在心上，”她轻声说，“那不重要。”

John蹙紧眉头。“重要，真的。是什么时候？”

“John，不。”她重复着，抿紧了嘴，不再抬头。

情况有些不对劲，他意识到。他抓住她双肩强迫她抬头注视他。“Riley……你是什么时候出生的？”

她盯住他看了好一阵子，才又把目光垂向地面，小声嘀咕：“2011年4月19日。”

John只觉全身一震，松开了她的肩膀。“你是在审判日出生的？”

“两天之前，”Riley更正他，“也就是天网上线的那一天。当然，我什么都不记得了，但我听说Sarah Connor出现在电视上，警告大家4月21日天网将对整个世界发动袭击，把炸弹投在每一座城市。她警告我们从人口密集区撤离，躲进地下、深山、沙漠和乡村。我爸爸……”她犹豫一下，很快摇了摇头，“我不记得我的父母。我甚至不知道他们的名字。”

尽管她极力想掩饰，他仍能看出她的脸痛苦得扭曲起来。一种他无法想象的痛苦。现今失去母亲的孤独感已是他无法言述。他难以想象整个生命历程都没有她的陪伴会是怎样一种感觉。

“我父亲，”Riley继续道，“他在冷战之类的时期生活过，也可能他只是听说过那时的事，但他找到了市政厅下面的防空隧道。我父母一定是相信了你母亲的话，因为我们连夜离开医院逃进那些隧道，在那里住下。炸弹落下了，机器人占领了世界，而我们一直藏在地下。我什么都不记得了，但最后Jason Reynolds在那里找到了我。他说他到时我父母已经死了。他没有解释他们是怎么死的，但我听到了他和其他战士的谈话。”

她哽咽着，嗓音嘶哑。“我想那是我的错。我想他们是饿死的。因为他们把能找到的所有食物都给了我，以保证我的健康强壮，他们自己却饥肠辘辘。”

John把眼垂向地面。他比Riley所知的更理解她的痛苦。他曾导致如此之多的死亡。人们总是为他而死。Charlie，Derek，Martin，Sarah，Cameron……那份名单还在继续。

“Jason把我带到金鱼地堡，找到一位因机器人而失去孩子的女士。她照顾了我一段时间，直到有一天终结者杀害了她。后来我就和‘隧道老鼠’们混在一起。我一生都在这里。我已经在地下生活了十五年。我从来没有见过你的世界，John。我从来没有见过春夏秋冬。我吃的都是残羹冷炙。”

她抽泣了一下。“我从来没有见过阳光。”

这最后一根稻草终于压倒了John。他觉得很是难过。他有时也怨天尤人，而他在这个未来仅仅生活了两年。Riley这样生活了 _一辈子_ 。十五年。从来没有踏上过地表，从来没有见过阳光。

他心痛不已。

“跟我来。”他站起身说。

Riley疑惑地望着他，但还是跟着他站了起来。“我们要去哪儿？”

“去看阳光。”John回答。如果他的时间感没错的话，现在应该快日出了。

“安全吗？”她问道，“那里没有终结者吗？”

“我们会很安全，”John保证，“我们带Max一起去。”

“谁是Max？”

“我的狗，”John解释，“它是这儿最好的，能发现任何威胁。不只是终结者，连灰军都能发现。它是条好狗。”

领着她走出民用隧道的途中，他看见其他“隧道老鼠”投来或好奇或羡慕的目光。他们或许不明白为什么他会在像Riley这样处于社会最底层的人身上浪费时间。他们或许觉得他该有更重要的事去做。

但此刻，对John Connor而言，没有什么事比这更重要。

走近后门时，他握紧了枪，让Max探出脑袋嗅嗅外头的情况，检查有没有终结者。确认这片海滩的安全后，John轻轻把Riley拉到门外。

时机再完美不过了。太阳正跃出地平线，橙黄和紫红交织着，给天地都抹上了一层绚烂的色彩。他看见Riley难以置信地睁大了眼，在这幅美景前惊得合不拢嘴。

一生中第一次终于能够看到阳光……他甚至都无法想象她此时的心情。

她敬畏而惊叹的目光对上了John的眼睛，他温柔地对她微笑。“我想这大概迟了三个月，不过……”他说。

“生日快乐，Riley。”

************

**2** **号据点**

John回到2号据点，开始组装自行车的所有零部件。终于意识到John这段时间一直在进行一个秘密项目后，Kyle也来帮忙。

父亲非常高兴能助John一臂之力，完成这件礼物。

“这是你为Allison造的？”Kyle边问边紧着车架上的螺钉——那车身主要是用他们从外头残骸里搜罗的旧钢管做的。

“对，”John点头说，“你怎么知道的？”

Kyle满含爱意地笑笑。“她也跟我说过那个故事。我一直想为她造个类似的东西。”他望着John，面带谢意，“谢谢你，John。我很高兴她有你这样的人关心照顾。”

John只觉两颊发红，别过了脸。“当然。没什么……”

Kyle的笑容更灿烂了。“你知道，她就像是我的女儿。谁知道呢，也许有一天你会成为我半个儿子呢。”

Kyle吃吃直笑，John勉强笑了一下。

“我，你儿子？真想象不出。”

**********

**2026** **年** **7** **月** **22** **日**

**2** **号据点**

John拿出一罐头黄桃，只见Jason Reynolds不以为然地扬起眉毛。

“ _那个_ 是她的生日蛋糕？”他半信半疑地问，“生日黄桃？”

John和颜悦色地盯着他。“你在这里看到什么做蛋糕的材料了？”

“不，可说真的，你妈妈本来至少该给我们留点好吃的。”Jason哀叹。

“对，”John讥诮地答道，“下次我一定提醒她。”

Kyle从门口探头进来，眼里闪着激动的光芒。“你准备好自行车了，John？”

“还有蛋糕，”John举起水果罐头，“好吧，还有黄桃。”他更正道。

“很好。”Kyle的语调平缓下来，“我想她应该快回来了。等离子来复枪课十分钟前结束。我们得赶到主会场去。”

John站起身，心里突然紧张起来。如果她不喜欢怎么办？如果她觉得他们该把精力放在更重要的事情上怎么办？如果她觉得这无足重轻怎么办？他莫名不安。也许他全搞错了。他可从没为人办过生日会。他自己都没过过一个像样的生日。母亲对于生日蛋糕的概念就是厨房里做的薄煎饼，生日礼物则是一件防弹衣。

他当然不会送Allison防弹衣当礼物。迄今为止，他还没在Toto营地看到任何做薄煎饼的配料，虽说Sarah不是没有可能把它和她最有价值的财宝藏在一起。

许多2号据点的战士赶到主会场参加这次惊喜聚会。营地里人人都认识Allison Young，不仅仅因为她几乎算得上John的副官。他们因为她的善良而认识她，她富于同情和关怀的天性照耀了每一个和她说过话的人。他们为了向Allison祝贺来到这里。

Wells小跑着冲进主会场，上气不接下气地说：“她来了！”

John觉得胃里又纠结起来，他咽了咽唾沫，努力驱开脑中的疑虑。

Allison走进主会场，看见他们都在那儿等着，不由迷惑地蹙起眉。

“惊喜！”Derek大声喊道。他皱皱眉头，转身对其他人嘀咕，“我以为我们该一起喊的……”

John划了根火柴，插进黄桃罐头顶上的小孔里，捧着罐头递向她。

“我答应了给你过生日，”他郑重地说，“John Connor永远信守承诺。永远。”

她眼里闪着泪光，John向下看了一眼那将就用的“蜡烛”。“要是我的话，会抓紧在火柴燃尽前把它吹熄。”

“哦，对。”她赞同道，带着幸福的微笑吹灭了那根孤零零的“蜡烛”。屋里的人全都开始鼓掌。

“对不起，只有一根，”John说，“我们没地方插十九根。其实我们也没有十九根火柴可用……”

她轻轻一笑。“别在意，John。这……非常贴心。”她感激地接过黄桃罐头，“谢谢你的水果。”

“还没完呢！”John强调，“这里有件东西，是过去两周大家一起做的……”他奔向角落去拉自行车。

“是John的主意，”他听见Derek澄清道，“我们只是帮忙做些杂活罢了。”

John从角落里转头问：“准备好了？”

她用力点头，不过他能看出她眼里还是带着疑惑。他回身又看看那辆自行车，慢慢把它推出角落，只觉胃里沉甸甸的。

把这样的礼物送给她，他觉得无比难堪。的确，他、Kyle、Derek、Wisher，甚至Riley都拼命想办法搜集零件完成这件作品，可它仍是John见过的最蹩脚的自行车。哦，它是能动，可瞧瞧他们用于搭造车架的锈钢管、轮胎上薄得像纸片的橡胶和车身上横七竖八的胶带，他不得不承认它的模样实在可怜。

然而，看到它时，Allison双眼一亮，她泪汪汪的眼睛对上了John。他认定她大概没看过多少真正的自行车，所以看不出这辆自行车的糟糕。抑或她只是心地太好不忍拆穿。也可能她真的觉得它是个体贴的表示。

“生日快乐。”他微笑着说。Allison靠近自行车，伸出一只手摩挲简陋的车把。

她挑着一边眉转向他。“是胶带？

John咧嘴一笑。“可用于维修所有东西。至少，我母亲好像是这么想的。她在Toto营地里存了好几大捆。”

Allison柔声轻笑，探身亲吻了他的脸颊。“谢谢，John。我很喜欢。”她转向其他晚会宾客，从靴子边抽出小刀，启开了那罐黄桃。

“好啦，谁要生日蛋糕？”

*************

**2026** **年** **7** **月** **29** **日**

**Toto** **营地**

Allison的生日是那一周、乃至那整个月最精彩的一抹亮色。她半骑半推地蹬着那辆自行车穿行在2号据点的走廊上，因为车后轮薄得几乎不存在。

John坐回帆布床里，长声叹息。他刚带领一支小队到Toto营地运回了更多补给。等离子来复枪他们已经分发完毕，但他心里更希望运食物补给给金鱼地堡，他深知那里状况不好，特别是那些饥肠辘辘的“隧道老鼠”们。

比如Riley。

他缓缓摇头。Riley，Allison，Derek，Kyle……都令他回想起过去的生活。一切都与他记忆中不同，却又相同。就像是未被恐怖玷染的再现。Riley还未受到Jesse的不良影响。Derek不再哀悼失去兄弟的痛苦，Kyle不再……是个死人。情况不同了，是的。但这很完美。

近乎完美。

因为有一件事物丢失了。那件被从他生命中抽离的事物，本可让这未来更容易忍受，本可让他的新生活完美无缺。

Cameron。

他又梦见她了，就像之前的每一个夜晚。有时是美梦，有时是噩梦，却总围绕着Cameron。

“John。”尖利的嗓音将他从沉睡中唤醒。John跳起身，贴墙而立，等着双眼适应黑暗。他认出了那个声音。

Catherine Weaver。

“是时候了。”Weaver简练地说。她转向门口，John一时间有点儿迷茫。 _是时候干什么？_ 他习惯性准备武装，伸手去抓等离子来复枪，但Weaver回身慢慢摇头。

“别开枪。你需要他，记得吗？”

John陡然惊觉，睁大了双眼。 _John Henry_ _。她要带我去见_ _John Henry_ _。_ 他攥紧了手里的枪。 _她会带我接近_ _Cameron_ _的芯片……接近杀害_ _Cameron_ _的凶手。_ Weaver依旧静立，等待着，John终于把枪丢回床上。没什么。即使他能向John Henry开枪，Weaver也会杀了他。毕竟，Catherine说过John Henry是她的“儿子”；而如果有人伤害John，Sarah Connor肯定会做同样的反应。

Weaver不易觉察地点点头对John的顺从表示称许，然后又转向了房门。John一路跟着她走向Toto营地的计算机房。对于Weaver和John Henry毫无预示地潜入他严加防护的营地，他略微有些担心。不过他还没把Max和其他狗带到这里作为警报系统。也许他永远都不会这么做。

一进计算机房，他就看见Cromartie，不，是John Henry，坐在一张椅子上，一脸快活表情。这感觉很古怪，甚至诡异。Cromartie从不像这样。但Cromartie与John Henry是两个完全不同的个体……他们只是正好使用同一具躯体。

就如Cameron和Allison。

“你好。”John Henry说，他的嗓音和脸上的快活表情正相对应。John咬着牙，不觉握紧了拳头。他情不自禁，怒火在他体内汹涌。当Sarkissian殴打母亲的时候，当Ellison出卖他们使得母亲被捕的时候，当他进入Weaver的地下室却发现Cameron的芯片不见了的时候，他心中涌动的就是这同样的怒火。而此刻，怒火再一次难以抑制，他终于面对着那个带走了Cameron的家伙。

John Henry好奇地侧过脑袋。“你在发怒。”

 _这一点不用计算机算也能看出来。_ “你杀了她。”John森然道。

John Henry抬眼看看Weaver，似乎有些困惑。“你没对他解释？”

“我解释了，”Weaver简单回答，“但我想他不相信我。”

John顿了顿，努力回忆Weaver说过什么。 _他没拿芯片。是她给他的。_ 他摇摇头。这说不通，还是说不通。为什么Cameron会那么做呢？她怎么可能那样对他？

“我没有偷她的芯片，”John Henry辩白，“是她自愿把它给我的。”

“为什么？”John质问，“为什么她会那么做？”

“她知道没有我你赢不了这场战争，”John Henry说，“她这么做是为了你，John。”

John胃里又是一阵痉挛。直到最后一刻，她还在为他担心，尽力确保他的安全。他觉得心被撕成了碎片，尽管他本以为自己对此早已习惯。她为他牺牲了自己的生命。

就像Charlie，Riley，和Derek。

就像Martin Bedell。

_我们都为你而死。_

但她没有死，没有真的死去。她必定还存在……于她芯片中的某个地方，深藏在John Henry的记忆和系统运行之下……她一定还在那里，对吧？

“你把Turk载进了她的芯片，”John淡淡地说，“你对她的记忆做了什么？”他提高了嗓音，“你对 _她_ 做了什么？”

“她在这儿，”John Henry回答，“我已经把TOK715的——”

“ _Cameron_ 。”John涩涩地更正。

“ _Cameron_ 的所有记忆放在一个备用区间，”John Henry解释，“要是你想，可以和她说话。”

John确信他的心跳漏了一拍。“什——”

John Henry的眼神变成了空白，John随即意识到他是在让Cameron接管身体。他的心跳砰然加快。

“你最好看着我，”Weaver在他身后说，John循声望去，“John Henry能模仿她的嗓音，但不能改变他的外貌。”他刚想问她是什么意思，就见她的外形渐渐转为银色的流体，然后变成了Cameron那熟悉的形象。

看见她时，John有种想哭的冲动，哽咽得难以呼吸。

“John。”

是Cameron的声音，John猛地回头四顾寻找声音来源。John Henry正凝视着他，John突然明白了正在发生的事。Cameron正通过John Henry的身体说话，他在模仿她的嗓音，但那具躯体的外表仍是John Henry。看着变成Cameron模样的Weaver说话，对他来说会容易些。

“John，对不起。”她语音轻柔，温情而悲伤。他发觉自己轻轻摇头，嘴里发干。

“我爱你。”他哽咽着说。

“我知道。”她说。他能听出她话语里的笑意，虽然Weaver-Cam的表情一点没变。“我必须这么做。你要明白。如果我不把芯片给John Henry，你决不会到未来来。”

 _当然不！_ 他想叫喊。“我们本可以在一起！”

“我损毁严重，”Cameron说，“这里又需要你。John Henry和Weaver知道反抗军难以为继，除非你出现。你必须继续带领他们。”

 _怎么做？没有你我要怎么继续？_ 他慢慢摇头，咽了一下唾沫。“没有你我做不到。”

“你很快会找到我的。”她许诺。

John犹豫着。“你出现以后会怎么样？”

“我们会在一起，”她回答，语音变得轻柔，“我们会一起战斗。”他犹豫着点了点头。为战斗而生，他提醒自己。不管他多想离开，他的生活现在就在这里，在这未来。即使他决定回到过去，他恐怕也已经改变了时间回路中的某些东西。也许他回去会发现Sarah Connor死了……因为Kyle Reese没能救她，也许他回去会发现Cameron根本不存在，因为她没有被送回过去保护他。也许他回去以后会就此消失……因为Kyle和他的母亲从未相遇。

他现在明白了。没有退路，不可能回到那个家人仍活在他身旁的美好过去了。无处可逃。只有战斗。

“John，”Cameron温柔的嗓音说，“该走了。”

他心中一痛。“不！”

“去吧，”Cameron恳求道，“你还有工作得完成。去吧，为了我。”

“Cam，别——”

“我会回来的，”她郑重许诺，“我爱你，John。”

John转过身，只见John Henry的脸又变得空白，然后恢复了精神，这次John Henry又取回了对身体的控制。Weaver变回到平常模样，陡然间John感到一阵难以置信的失落。

“为什么是现在？”他低语，“为什么这时候告诉我？”

“我说过，一切都有它的时机。”Weaver平静地说。

“是不是快了？”John问。 _求求你，上帝啊，让它快点。_ “这条时间线上的Cameron。她快来了？”

Weaver没有直接回答他的问题。“你还留着那枚芯片吗？”

“什么芯片？”

“你到未来的第一天，从那个终结者身上取走的芯片。”

John本能地把手伸进夹克口袋，攥紧了那块小小的芯片。他把它随身携带，不愿冒险让别人发现并弄坏它。“是的，怎么了？”

“Cameron的记忆可以从John Henry的芯片里下载。”Weaver回答。她停下来，等着他自己理解。John倒抽了一口气。突然，Weaver和John Henry不是敌人了，不再是将他与Cameron分开的人。他们是他最好的朋友，是真正努力 _帮助_ 他与他的机器爱人重聚的人。他甚至不用想都知道，她这么做全是为他着想。她有自己的意志，不管她的作为只是因为她需要John集中精力完成当前的任务而非一心复仇，抑或者出自对Cameron的某种承诺。

不管是哪个原因，他都无比感激。他几乎想拥抱她了。

Weaver小心取出John Henry的芯片，插进计算机，而John找了个位置坐下，着迷一般地审视着芯片上的内容显现。他甚至没有考虑干扰John Henry。没有必要。John Henry没有杀害Cameron；她其实是自我终结。

全是以拯救John Connor的名义。

所以实际上……是John Connor害死了Cameron。

他很快推开了这个念头。 _不，_ 他对自己说， _你不能这么想。她不会希望你这样。_ 他注视着电脑屏幕。他找到了Cameron原始芯片的内容，把它们移进T-850的芯片，把Turk的所有文件留在Cameron的旧芯片里。

“完成了。”他静静地说。

“很好，”Weaver在一旁说，“你可以把John Henry的芯片放回去了。”

他明白她为什么要让他来做这件事，由他来重启John Henry。这是为了消除憎恨，确保他现在愿意与John Henry共事，而不是一心追杀他。她想让他们明白，分开时他们什么也不是。

联合一致，他们将会取胜。

他仍需要John Henry和他的机器人起义军。

十五秒后，John Henry的眼睛回复了生气，他站起身，低头看着John。“你成功了？”

John缓缓点头，John Henry的嘴角向上勾起。“很好。她会希望这样的。”

John Henry向门口走去，John把芯片攥在胸前，抬眼目送这个机器人。“谢谢。”

John Henry回应了一个开怀的笑。“乐意效劳。”他离开了计算机房，留下John紧握着那块内藏Cameron灵魂的芯片，与Weaver单独相对。

“你还有工作要做，Connor，”Weaver提醒他，“瑟拉诺核电站。”

“我知道，”John平静地回答，“我已经在考虑了。”

Weaver无表情的脸上也现出一抹微笑。“很好。你在学习。”

那才是她的任务，他意识到。让他和Cam对话，由John Henry最终将Cameron的记忆归还给John，这一切都只是为消除芥蒂，使他不会再纠结于对John Henry复仇，使他愿意与机器人起义军共事，使他能够把注意力集中到战争上，不必再担心Cameron的最终命运在John Henry手中。因为从今天起，他再一次把她的命运握在掌中，将她的生命置于他控制之下。

 _我办到了，_ 他想道，心中有种自豪和惊疑混合的震动。他已经部分完成了他来这里的真正使命。他找到了Cameron的芯片，这么做的时候，他也是在履行他的承诺。他夺回了她的未来。

但如今，他唯一能做的就是等待她的躯体出现。只有到那时候，他才真正得回了他最渴望的东西。只有到那时候，他才能真正把注意力集中在反抗军和起义军上。

他会找到她。他发誓会找到她。

一旦他找回Cameron，让她的记忆和躯体重归一体……

真正的战争就将拉开序幕。


	11. 第十一章 人定胜天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JESSE：(接过水果和蔬菜罐头) 胡萝卜和苹果。这场战争中唯一的开心事。JOHN：集结部队。我们要夺取瑟拉诺核电站。KYLE：那是机器人重兵把守的几个据点之一。DIETZE：你有些事情瞒着我们，Connor。这些神秘的盟军是什么人？JOHN：你们只需要信任我。DEREK：Connor，如果我们失败……John：不会失败的。这是我们的未来，我们的命运。ALLISON：我们为自己写下的命运。

**2026** **年** **12** **月** **2** **日**

**金鱼地堡**

最终，John协同一支小队带着食品和其他补给前往大洋边的金鱼地堡。他知道，他的不少战士奇怪为什么John Connor常常参加到金鱼地堡的物资运送。老实说，这是因为自从在这条时间线上遇见Riley，他就觉得自己有不可推卸的责任要保护她。他并不爱她，当然不，但他曾在意过她，而且她因为他受了那么多苦。她将为他而死，就像Martin Bedell，就像Derek和Sarah。

他不愿看到她遭受更多不幸。

Jesse作为金鱼的高级军官，在入口处迎接他的小队。Perry少校和Reynolds中尉开始往里搬几只板条箱。

“我们带来了食物，”John对Jesse宣布，“真正的食物。”他用撬棍起开一只板条箱，掏出两听罐头，递给她看。他对Jesse的憎恨渐渐消退了一些，但只是因为他知道这不是杀死Riley的那个Jesse。至少，现在还不是。伤害她、让她为对他的所作所为付出代价的欲望仍深埋在心中，但他明白至少眼下他还需要她。她是金鱼地堡军阶最高的海军军官，这使得她成为一个宝贵的人才。也因此，最终，成为一个危险的叛乱者。

Jesse接过他手里的两听罐头，好奇地看着它们。“胡萝卜和苹果，哈？”

这句话刺得John心中一痛。Riley说过的话……她从Jesse那里听来的一句话……他顺着Jesse的目光望向她手中的食物，意识到他不经意间取出了一听苹果罐头和一听胡萝卜。

Jesse微微一笑。“胡萝卜和苹果，”她重复着，“这场战争中唯一的开心事。”

 _胡萝卜和苹果，开心的想法，_ Riley曾说。她是从Jesse那里学到这句话的，直到此刻他才明白她为什么那么用它。他摇了摇头。 _这句俚语是从_ 我 _开始的。我的整个人生都是个悖论！_

当Jesse又抬眼看他时，他在她眼里看到了此前未有的敬重。“谢谢……将军。”

John发觉自己回应了一个微笑。“不用谢。”他从板条箱里抓起一听罐头汤。

“Reynolds，Perry，听Flores中校指挥，把这些物资运到需要的地方，”他下令。他再次望着Jesse。“你不介意我拜访一下你们的民用隧道吧？”

Jesse蹙蹙眉，无疑有些奇怪他的目的，但还是点了点头。“当然不。”

John又对他的战士们点点头，走开了。如今他已经记得金鱼地堡的布局了，非常熟悉到民用隧道的路径。

看见他走进隧道，Riley脸上一亮。他最后一次到这里，是为Allison的生日自行车搜集零件，也就是那时，他知道了Riley出生于审判日发生两天前，她一生从未到过外面。他带她出地堡去看初升的太阳，以此作为一件迟到的生日礼物。她那惊叹的表情让他心中感到了一股暖意。而他的作为更加深了她对他的敬重和仰慕。

“嗨，Riley，”他带着友善的微笑说，“我们给你们带了点东西。”他用小刀起开罐头，Riley蹙眉注视着。

“那是什么？”她问。

他递过罐头。“罐头汤，”他说，“是食物，真正的食物。”

“食物？”她重复了一遍，好奇地盯着它，“是你的配给吗？”

他终于明白，她是不愿从他嘴里抢食，尽管她早就饿坏了。“别担心，”他说，“我们带来的食物人人有份。应该够你们吃很长一段时间。”

她终于接过罐头吃起来，一尝之下就惊得睁大了眼。他难过地意识到，她也许还从没吃过真正的食物。于审判日发生两天前出生的她不曾受过多少照顾。父母死后，她就和其他人一样捡食垃圾过活了。

他为她心碎。他带她看了阳光，但她从没真正看过这个世界。她从没有机会进入学校，结识朋友，甚至做一些再普通不过的事情，比如吃一餐热饭或者洗一次澡。

说实话，这是他的错。因为他没能阻止审判日。

她边往嘴里塞着食物，边微笑地抬头望着他。“谢谢你，John。”

这几个简单的感谢字眼让他的思绪猛地一滞。他突然不愿看到她注视他的那种神情，带着敬畏，带着感激，带着痴迷。并非出于对他的迷恋或类似的情感。她并不是想在他身上寻求什么东西，得到什么回应。

她只是那样敬畏地注视着他。那是一名幼童第一次在迪斯尼乐园看见米老鼠时的神情。那是一个人摆脱厄运（或者只是一次难堪处境）后投向施救者的神情。

那是敬爱的神情。

那是一个人仰望他们英雄时的神情。

他不愿看到。他配不上。一点都配不上。他配不上他们的忠诚。他配不上他们的牺牲，他们的敬爱。他是一个杀人凶手，一个骗子，一个贼，罪大恶极。他所认识的每一个人都因他而死。他凭什么配得上让这些人追随他踏入死地？再一次？

他心知自己脸上的微笑是多么虚假。“好好吃吧。”他说着，起身走出民用隧道，假装没有看见人们是如何满怀敬意地站起来目送他走过，神色间的崇敬与Riley眼中的不相上下。

**********

**2** **号据点** **John Connor** **住所**

他心里有一份名单。一份特殊的名单，上面记载着每一个为他而死的人。一份对任何人来说都太长的名单。他曾爱过的每一个人，他曾在乎过的每一个人……他们都死去了。

他不够坚强，没能在当时救下他们。现在又为什么会有所不同呢？

“你还好吗？”

他猛地抬头，只见Allison站在身前，一脸担忧和难过。他刚才甚至没听见她进来。

“我辜负了他们，”他喃喃道，声音几不可闻，“我辜负了……每一个人。我没能救下那些我最在乎的人。”

她不可能理解这一切，对他在Derek、Riley、Charlie乃至Cameron的死亡中所扮演的角色也一无所知。但她还是靠近他，抚慰性地把一只手放在他肩头。

“还记得Martin牺牲后我跟你说过什么吗？”她柔声问，“你还是没有放开自己。你需要释放你的悲伤，John。把对他们的回忆全压在心里对你没有好处。那只会……把你变成一台机器。感受，悲伤，哭泣……正是这些让我们区别于它们。哭泣是你人性的体现。”

 _Cameron_ _也曾哭泣过_ _，_ 他不合时宜地想。以前从没有哪个机器人这么做过。那又体现了她的什么呢？

“你得接受他们的逝去，”Allison继续道，“你得放手。你得明白这不是你的错。”

“可这 _就是_ 我的错。”他坚持。

“我相信他们不会那么想。”

她是对的，当然。他们临终的念头不是John辜负了他们。事实或许正相反。Charlie的最后一个念头是“ _John_ _，快跑！我会拖住他们。只要我还活着，他们就别想抓住你。_ ”Derek的最后一个念头可能是“ _还好是我不是_ _John_ _。希望他和_ _Sarah_ _能把事情搞定。_ ”Martin的临终之言是“ _我无法逃脱这样的爆炸……但救出那些人命会让我死得其所。_ ”

回忆渐渐淹没了他，John开始呜咽。Allison是对的。他从未真正释放他的悲伤。他把它深埋在心底，作为一个警示，提醒自己他已辜负他们太多，不要再让他们失望。但他在那些情感周围筑起的高墙不可能永远屹立不倒。墙终有一天会崩塌。

他突然发现自己在Allison怀里，无法抑制地哭泣，她只是搂着他，轻抚他的头发，就像他们初次邂逅时她所作的那样。他不在乎谁看到了，不在乎这是不是让他显得软弱或者缺乏领袖风范。因为他需要放开自己，他需要明白他生命的重要性，所有那些人是 _为他_ 而死，不是因他而死。他们死去，并非因为他们相信他将会成为什么样的人，而是因为他们深爱他本身。

John Connor在哭泣。他为每一个人哭泣。为Charlie，为Riley，为Derek。为Sarah，Ellison，还有Savannah，他们都卷入了他那不可能完成的使命，并为之奋战；为Sarah，她过早死于白血病的魔掌。他为Martin Bedell哭泣，他为John和其他三十九名战士而献出了生命。

他为Kyle哭泣，他知道他总有一天得将父亲送进鬼门关，去拯救母亲并确保自己的出生。他为Allison哭泣，他心底深知她迟早会因他而死，正如其他人那样。

但最终，John Connor为Cameron哭泣。为了那块带着她记忆的芯片，它躺在他怀中，只等待着躯体的回归。等待着Cameron的回归。他哭泣，因为是他的错，她才不得不牺牲他的芯片，是他的错，她才会在他冲进地下室时一动不动、毫无生气地坐在那椅子上。都是他的错。因为她在最后一刻都觉得必须保护他，哪怕他要救回母亲的决定已让她几乎付出一切，给她造成了无法修复的损伤。因为她同意Sarah Connor的命令不顾救出他母亲，全是为了向他证明她真的爱他。

不知为什么……这让他心中愈发疼痛。

但唯一能弥补的办法，唯一能弥补这一切，让他们的生命——他们的牺牲——不会白费的办法，就是彻底击败天网。

John飞快地站起身，泪水已干，他的面容坚毅决然。是时候挺起胸膛，变得坚强了。他会做到的，为了他们，为了用自己的牺牲确保他活下来的每一个人。

他注视着Allison。“集结部队。”

**********

**2** **号据点会议室**

会议室站满了全副武装准备战斗的战士。有些战士来自金鱼地堡，是John运去补给后随他一起回来参战的。John认出了Dietze，那个原本对John是反抗军领袖心存怀疑的战士。

等Derek、Kyle和Allison都回到屋里，John直入主题。

“我们要夺取瑟拉诺核电站。”他宣布。

屋子里一片死一般的寂静，有些战士忧心忡忡地面面相觑。Kyle迟疑着清了清嗓子。

“Connor，那是天网重兵把守的几个据点之一。”他说。

John镇定自若地点头。“我知道。夺取那里，我们就可能赢得这场战争。如果我们突然发动袭击，也许可以打它们一个措手不及。”

Derek做了个不屑的鬼脸。“你不可能叫那些机器措手不及，John。它们会预见到这次攻击的。”

“不，”John回答着，脸上慢慢绽开一个微笑，“它们不会预见到这次攻击。这次我们有优势，也有出其不意的条件。首先，我们都联合起来了。天网的武力是分散的，就像最初的反抗军。我得到情报，天网的很大一支部队正致力于建某个新基地。这项工程占用了天网过去用于瑟拉诺核电站安保的资源。现在，天网中心仍是个问题，但天网的武力比之前更加分散，因为其中一支主力正在洛杉矶外集结，准备与我们的盟军战斗。”

Dietze中尉摇摇头，举起一只手。“等一下，Connor，”他说，“外面有我们的盟军？他们是反抗军的一部分吗？”

“不，严格来说不是。”John淡淡答道。

Dietze皱起眉头。“但他们是某种反抗武装？”

 _更像是一支起义军，_ John暗自想着，然后回答，“对。”

Dietze似乎仍有些怀疑。“这些人会为我们而战？”

“这些……朋友，”他实在没法叫它们“人”，于是即兴改了称呼，“……正为阻止天网而战，就像我们一样。”

“那他们为什么不在反抗军里？你有些事情瞒着我们，Connor，”Dietze断言，他的声调提高了些，显得相当紧张。“这些神秘的盟军是什么人？为什么我们从没听说过他们？”

John犹豫了，沉思着是否该告诉战士们真相。但答案是否定的，还不是那么做的时候。此时的反抗军决不会理解为什么有机器人会站在他们一边。他甚至都还没开始重新编程，而且他知道就连重新编程本身颇受争议。不，Weaver说得对。一切都有它的时机。

但现在时机还没到。

“我不能告诉你。”John回答，努力不让声音显得太带歉意。他不需要向Dietze或者别的什么人澄清自己。他们必须能够服从他的命令。“现在还不行。相信我，这件事现在必须保密。”

Dietze气得鼻孔大张，咬紧了牙。“ _保密_ ？”他啐道。他的视线转向Allison，她正像往常一样忠实地站在John身侧。“你……”Dietze对她说，“你知道这件事吗？这支秘密武装？他告诉过你吗？他亲爱的小副官？”

Allison没有在Dietze的责难前退缩。她瞥了John一眼，诚实地回答道。“是的。我知道。”

Dietze毫无喜悦地大笑几声，固执地摇摇头盯着John。“不，你得告诉我们会出现什么情况，Connor。首先，你只是个十七岁的孩子，却向我们发号施令……”

“他现在十九了，”Allison反驳道，当即为John辩护，“而且比你这辈子都要成熟得多。”

Dietze威胁性地上前一步，而Allison也不甘示弱地走近一步，但Derek插进了两人中间，他的脸因愤怒而泛红，一把推开Dietze。

“够了！”他喊道，“Dietze，你越线了！”

Dietze脸色阴沉，却没敢和Derek动手。“我又不是第一个。”

Kyle由始至终保持着冷静，不过John能看出父亲有些恼火Dietze对Allison的威胁。“Connor说要保密肯定有他的理由。”他说。

John觉得他有必要给大家一点保证。“我向你们保证，你们有一天会知道的。但今天，这个问题是不相干的。今天，我们要战斗。仅此一次，我们对天网有优势，也有出其不意的条件。有我们的新式等离子来复枪，现在它们境况和我们一样了，只要一发命中脑袋，它们就别想爬起来了。这让我们站在了同一条起跑线上。现在，它们依然力量更大，枪法更准。但我们机动性更强，而且人数超出它们的想象。它们不会料到我们会发动那么强大的攻势。我们要全体出动。”

Derek在迷惑中回过头，睁大了双眼。“全体出动？Connor，如果我们失败……”

“不会失败的，”John坚定地说，“现在是时候了。这是我们的未来，我们的命运。”

“我们为自己写下的命运。”Allison轻声补充道。

***********

**2026** **年** **12** **月** **8** **日**

**加利福尼亚州，阿维拉海滩**

**瑟拉诺核电站**

John手持来复枪，和小队里的其他战士一起向掩体靠近。他之前从未到过瑟拉诺核电站，但据他所知，Cameron、Derek和母亲曾在一次危机中保全那个地方。而且照母亲信中所说，Danny和Ellison接管Weaver的Zeira公司后，已经重启核电站，并在隐蔽的地下层安装了附加设施和特殊计算机设备，以便未来John能够使用。

He深吸了一口气，看着Allison。“当心。”他告诫。

她轻松地笑笑。“我一直都很小心。”

“你上次就中枪了。”他提醒她。

“那不一样。”Allison摆手说。

“我是认真的，”他强调，“别再跳到枪口前了，行吗？答应我。”

Allison神色庄重自信，富于感情。“这个我没法保证，John。你该明白的。”

他眯起眼。她曾为了救他差点丧命，他不会让这样的事再发生了。“我不会让你为我而死。”

“你拦不住我的。”她一边回答，一边把来复枪扛上肩。

John叹了口气，抿起双唇。他最不希望的就是她受伤，但她对他的忠诚令人感动，尽管他配不上它。

“好，”虽然他们离工厂还很远，不太可能被机器人侦听到，他下令时还是压低了嗓门，“开始行动！”

Derek的声音从步话机上传出。“Connor？Kyle和我在周围机动随时准备侧面进攻。”

“很好。”John回答。

他的计划要求对机器人聚集区发动一次突袭。来自不同地堡的数百名战士带着他们全新的等离子武器在这里汇合，准备地面进攻，还有些战士在后方待命，准备用他们的车辆——主要是带火箭发射架和机枪的卡车——进行炮火支援。

天网不会料到的。

其他反抗军对付到工厂外迎击人类的终结者时，包括John小队在内的几个小队将奋力攻进瑟拉诺核电站，扫除里面的敌军。

无线电里又传出Derek的声音。“Connor！我们有客人了！机器人来了。”

John迅速调节他的无线电，对区域内的所有反抗军通讯设备发出信号。“好，就是现在！让我们去解决机器人吧！”

他周遭全是向前冲锋的反抗军，等离子来复枪蓝色紫色的致命光束将天空映得发亮。到处都有被击中脑袋的终结者倒下。

John在混乱的战场上快速移动，开枪命中一个又一个从瑟拉诺核电站中涌出的T-800。他在肾上腺素驱使下飞奔，但肾上腺素并不是造成他那可怕准度和技巧的原因。他跃出当前掩体，向下一个掩体转移，途中还打爆了两名终结者，它们的还击都从他身边擦过，没造成任何伤害。

当他缩进新隐蔽点时，Jason Reynolds已先一步抵达，John转头只见这位过去的同班同学眼里写满了难以置信。“你从哪学会这么射击的，Connor？”

“我母亲，”John说，他稍一犹豫，然后轻声补充道，“……和我最好的朋友。”

_John_ _叹了口气，拨开垂到眼前的刘海，不愿去接_ _Cameron_ _递过来的来复枪。_

_“Cameron_ _，我不需要更多训练，_ _”_ _他坚持道，_ _“_ _我妈教过我很多了。我差不多从出生起就枪不离手。_ _”_

_“Sarah Connor_ _是个好老师，_ _”Cameron_ _赞同，_ _“_ _但有些事情她也没有准备。有些事情她从没见过。_ _”_

_“_ _你见过？_ _”_

_Cameron_ _缓缓点头。_ _“_ _是的。我见过。_ _”_

_John_ _终于长叹一声，从她手里接过枪，填上子弹。_ _“_ _那么，你要教我什么？_ _”_

_“_ _首先，_ _”_ _她说，_ _“_ _你得明白我们的战斗手法和移动方式。如果你暴露在开阔处，我们会立刻杀死你。你要善用隐蔽。_ _”_

_John_ _翻了个白眼。他一开始就学过这个。_ _“_ _我知道……_ _”_

_Cameron_ _走到几步外，转身面对着他。_ _“_ _开枪。_ _”_

_“_ _什么？_ _”John_ _迟疑道，迷惑地蹙蹙眉头。她真觉得他会拿她当靶子练习？_ _“_ _我不会向你开枪的，_ _Cameron_ _！_ _”_

_“_ _我不会受伤，_ _”_ _她淡淡地说，_ _“_ _开枪。_ _”_

_他放下枪，固执地摇头。_ _“_ _不。找些别的东西。苹果或者汽水瓶之类的。_ _”_

_“_ _苹果不是移动目标。_ _”_

_John_ _咬着牙。_ _“_ _那另找个移动目标。_ _”_ _不管她是不是机器人，他决不会向她射出子弹，哪怕它们不会真的伤到皮肉。_

_Cameron_ _停顿片刻，思索着他的要求。_ _“_ _我去找_ _Derek_ _。_ _”_

_“_ _喂喂喂！_ _”John_ _抬起双手抗议道，_ _“_ _等等！不行！_ _”_ _他当然也决不会拿_ _Derek_ _当靶子练习。_

_但_ _Cameron_ _只是冲他微微一笑。_ _“_ _我又骗到你了。_ _”_

_最终，他们把一个假人挂在晾衣绳上，由_ _Cameron_ _拽着它来回穿梭，有效地形成了一个移动目标。这一次，_ _John_ _开火了，一发命中假人的头部。_

_他等着_ _Cameron_ _称赞，却毫不意外地看到她的表情平淡如常。_ _“_ _你枪法很准，_ _”_ _她说，_ _“_ _你大概能杀死一个_ _T-600_ _。但任何更新的型号都会在你打瘫它们之前完成射击动作。那你就死定了。_ _”_

_“_ _哦，_ _”John_ _小声嘀咕，_ _“_ _棒极了。_ _”_

_“_ _你必须在开火的同时移动。你枪法很准，但现在你必须在击中移动目标的同时，自己也成为一个移动目标。_ _”_

_John_ _摇摇头，试图理顺她刚才繁复的说明。_ _“_ _这是发疯。_ _”_

_“_ _这是训练。_ _”Cameron_ _淡淡地纠正他。_

_他说不清他是怎么了，也说不清他为什么要那么做，但他发觉自己笨拙地抓着枪，枪管与其说指着假人的头不如说指着肚子。_

_Cameron_ _脸上没显出任何迷茫或好奇。她只是走向他，握住他的手，这样的接触让他不禁屏住了呼吸。她修正了枪管和他的视线方向，一枪命中头部。_

_“_ _你应该早就知道怎么做的。_ _”_ _她说。_

_John_ _允许自己微微笑了一下，突然很庆幸母亲和_ _Derek_ _都出去了。_ _“_ _是的，但有时候有人帮忙感觉很好，_ _”_ _他回答。_ _Cameron_ _松开了手，凝视着他，脑袋微微偏向一边。他咬了咬下唇，放低枪口，带着饱受折磨地表情望着她。_ _“_ _跟我说实话。你……你会感觉疼痛吗？当你被射中时？_ _”_

_“_ _我有痛觉传感器，是的，_ _”_ _她解释，_ _“_ _我会感觉到疼痛，但我能压制住它。_ _”_

_“_ _也就是说……_ _”John_ _思忖，_ _“_ _每一次你挡住飞向我的子弹时，你也会痛。_ _”_

_“_ _从身体上来说，是的，_ _”_ _她说，_ _“_ _情绪上不是。我很高兴。_ _”_

_“_ _高兴？_ _”_ _他重复了一遍，有些惊讶又有些战栗。终结者会这样找死吗？_

_“_ _是的，_ _”Cameron_ _说，_ _“_ _我很高兴我能保护你免受那些子弹。我很高兴我能救你的命。_ _”_ _说出这话时，她的眼神似乎变得柔和，甚至她的语调也比平日温柔了不少。_ _John_ _咽了口唾沫，压住喉咙里的哽咽。_ 她也会痛， _他对自己重复道，_ 为我挡下子弹时她也会痛，但她却为伤的是她不是我而高兴。 _自我牺牲。_

_爱。_

_Cameron_ _从地上捡起他的枪，再次递给他。_ _“_ _现在。你该继续训练了。_ _”John_ _紧紧握住武器，就在那一刻他下定决心要更加集中精神训练。因为他枪法越准，对面射向他的火力就会越少……_ _Cameron_ _在为他挡子弹时受的伤也就会越少。他又一次举起了武器。_

“JOHN！”Cameron的声音突然急喊道。

John猛一回头，在那一瞬间瞥见一束蓝光直冲他而来。他向后一躲，堪堪逃过一命，不过终结者的激光束还是擦过他的手臂留下一道严重的灼伤。John痛得唏嘘一声。

“John！”Allison再次喊道，她嗓音里带着点惊慌和担忧。

“我没事，”他宽慰她，“只是一点灼伤。”

_只是一点灼伤……_ _**[1]** _

John摇摇头，紧闭双眼，就好像闭上眼他就能驱散那些回忆。 _现在别想她！你需要集中精神！_

*********

**瑟拉诺核电站内**

John穿过底层，一枪打爆最后一个T-888的头。同Kyle和Derek的队伍在工厂心脏地带会师时，他听见Kyle远远就喊：“敌情解除！”

“我想我们把它们都解决了，”Derek揩去眉角的汗水说，“你母亲说的秘密入口在哪里？”

John又核对了一遍地图。“就在这里。”他说，“不过我们得在地板上炸开一个洞。她不会留下任何真正的入口，那样会有被机器人发现的危险。”

Derek冲手下一名士兵做了个手势，士兵递上一小包C4炸药，Derek把它安置在地面上。“退后。”他警告道，等所有人都退到安全距离后，他压下了起爆器。

爆炸范围并不大，但混凝土地面上腾起好一阵烟尘，John咳嗽不止，呛得眼里都是泪。他上前一步，向洞内窥视，双眼闪闪发亮。

“就是这儿！”他低声说。他能看出下面有个房间，那就是母亲为他所建的地下层，在机器人眼皮底下成功隐匿至今。

“等等，John，”Derek提醒道，“最好让它先通通风。我们可不希望你中毒而死。”

空气流通后，John第一个下到洞里，在惊叹中举目四顾，只见数十台计算机和附属设备，一间综合实验室，食品和物资储备，汽车和摩托车零配件……还有他开始重新编程工作所需的一切。

“喔哦……”Allison低声说，“John……你妈妈真是太厉害了……”

“这还用说。”他回答，同样震惊。他靠近一张桌子，桌上摆着一台小录音机、一摞磁带和一张从记事簿上撕下的纸。John拾起字条，希望它会是来自母亲的信。

然而，他发现信是Ellison写的。

_John_ _，_

_很抱歉得由我来告诉你这个消息。但她请求我保证会给你写这封信……让你知道发生了什么。_

_Sarah Connor_ _今天去世了。_

_她让我告诉你，这一切，你读着这封信时所见的未来的一切，并不是你的错。无论你还是她都无法阻止它的发生，但只有你能够结束它。她相信你，_ _John_ _。她相信你是唯一能打败天网的人，但她还说你也必须相信你自己。_

_你或许已经猜到她的最后一句话了。_ “ _命运并非注定，只是事在人为。_ ”

_她留给你这些磁带，里面有她开始这场战斗后记录下的所有东西。这是她所知的一切，她希望这对你成为一个更好的领袖能有所帮助。_

_这座建筑装备了大批先进计算机设备，你可以开展你对终结者芯片的改造工作，以赢得战争。她最后的心愿是，把她的骨灰埋在这里，埋在我们在瑟拉诺核电站的营地里。她说，她不想让天网利用她的尸体造出一个终结者去接近你。这女人爱你胜过世间的一切，_ _John_ _。我真心希望你能成为她所说的那个人。_ _Danny_ _、_ _Savannah_ _和我在这个秘密地下层里立了一块纪念碑。我想你会希望看到它。_

_祝你好运，_ _John_ _。_

_——_ _James Ellison_

John眨掉眼泪，把一盘磁带推进播放器。当Sarah Connor的话语从录音机里传出时，他几乎哭出声来，母亲的声音年轻而坚强。

“7号磁带。11月10日。我在哪？对我来说最困难的就是决定什么该告诉你，什么不该。但我想，在你长大到能明白这些磁带的内容之前，我还有很多时间。在这一点上，时间确实还长，我可以好好把它想清楚。我该不该把你父亲的情况告诉你？孩子，那是一个艰难的——”

John匆匆按掉了录音播放，瞥了Kyle Reese一眼。他不确定母亲会不会真的在录音中提到父亲的名字，但此刻Kyle就在屋里，他不会冒那个险。

他离开桌前走向后面的角落，终于看到了Ellison说过的纪念碑。那是个木制容器，嵌有一块金属铭牌，不知是Danny还是Ellison在上面刻下了字样——

SARAH CONNOR

“命运并非注定，只是事在人为。”

看见那句话，看见她的名字……他终于深深地认识到她真的是永远离开他了。John Connor彻底崩溃了，泪水如泉涌般淌下他的脸，不再在乎别人对他的想法。

战士们无人发笑，无人不屑于他的孩子气或者软弱。相反的，他们都静默而肃穆地伫立着，任John宣泄那一刻的悲恸。

Kyle静静走到他身后，凝视Sarah的墓志铭，脸上满是哀痛之情，John能看出Kyle也在极力控制自己的情绪，眼里泛着泪光。不及深想，John便第一次被父亲揽进了怀里，他伏在Kyle Reese坚实的肩头呜咽，身体因抽泣而战栗。

他失去母亲，得到了父亲。

尽管他爱Kyle，但父亲永远不能取代母亲在他生命中烙下的影响和爱。她倾其一生保护他，训练他，为他面对严酷的未来做好准备。她历尽枪林弹雨，面对终结者，警察，甚至死亡本身，全是为了拯救世界，拯救未来。她是他所知的最坚强的人，被癌症这样微不足道的东西击倒似乎不合情理。他能料想她会希望什么样的结局——在一整队终结者的火力中，用她的牺牲拯救众多性命。她会希望像一个英雄那样死去。

但是，她确实是一个英雄。

死后，她成为了一个传奇。

************

**瑟拉诺核电站外**

“你不能待在这里，Connor。”Derek说，嗓音里仍因战斗的影响透着股冷峻意味，“机器人可能会企图夺回它，要是发生那种情况的时候你还在这就太糟了，我们不能冒险。”

“那么我会返回2号据点。”John回答。2号据点对他来说好歹像个家。那里有Kyle、Allison和Max。他会很乐意暂时在那里待一阵子。

“你也不能待在2号据点。”Derek摇头道，“机器人知道你是谁。如果它们决定派出刺客，2号据点挡不住它们。那里的防护措施不够。你在那不安全。”

“没有人是安全的。”John生硬地回答，这句来自母亲的话微微带起一丝伤痛。

“也许是这样，”Derek认同道，“但有的地方比其他地方安全些。比如Toto营地。”

“Toto？”

“那里很理想，”Derek说，“你可以挑选一批精锐，只给他们出入权限。其他人都不会知道它。那里位置隐蔽，防护森严。那些防爆门难以逾越。你甚至可以制作某种通行凭证，用以分辨可能试图渗入的终结者。”

“Connor营地，”John说，他终于意识到他该怎么做了，“我来负责。你和Kyle留下管理2号据点。”

“我想我们也要离开2号据点，”Derek回答，“我们从那里向瑟拉诺核电站进军时，可能已经被天网侦察机盯梢。我想我们应该暂时放弃它。让那些机器人扑个空。我会去火力地堡，Kyle留在这里，确保我们对瑟拉诺核电站的控制权，日后我们会把指挥中心转移到这里。”

John默默点头。

事情只能如此。烽烟再起，战争进入了一个新阶段。反抗军使用了新武器，所以天网也会跟进。也许现在它们会派出T-1000或者TX。也许现在它们会派出Cameron。

他会坚强。为了Allison，为了母亲，为了Cameron。他会建起他的Connor营地，他会利用好瑟拉诺核电站。他会战斗。天网终有一天会覆灭。

John Connor将会取胜。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 第二季第六集，John差点自杀，被母亲发现脸颊上擦伤时的台词。


	12. 第十二章 分崩离析

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John：[揿下录音机的停止键]你是对的，妈妈。一场风暴就要来了。WEAVER：你才是那个将拯救人类的人。要防备假先知。[全副武装的军人进入瑟拉诺核电站，枪口对准了John的人]Kyle：一旦你把枪口对着某个人，那你最好有扣下扳机的准备。JOHN：你是谁？ASHDOWN：Ashdown将军。反抗军领袖。

**2** **号据点民用区**

“这些我们以前都听过了。”一个小小的孩子说，这话让Kyle Reese从书页上抬起了眼。他昂头笑了笑。

“真的？”

民用隧道里，在他脚边围坐成一圈的孩子们都点了点头，Kyle把那本破旧的《罗宾汉》放到了一边。他喜欢把时间花在这些孩子身上，但他承认他们说得对，老是读同一本书就太没劲了。这让他想起John初到营地的时候，他和Derek不得不一遍又一遍地进行“命运并非注定”的演说，从一个地堡到另一个地堡。

不久之后，他就只希望能有些新东西了。

“好吧。”Kyle带着顽皮的笑说。John和Allison眼下都在Toto营地着手建立新的Connor营地，但John的东西还留在2号据点他的房间里。Kyle觉得John不会介意他进去找点能让孩子们开心的东西。“我去看看将军那有没有新东西，怎么样？”

几个年幼的“隧道老鼠”欢呼雀跃。“耶！去看看，Kyle！”

Kyle笑笑，爬上楼梯回到主隧道，信步向John的房间走去，路上他遇见了Derek。

“嘿，”他笑笑说，“你知道John屋里有没有书吗？”

Derek扬起一边眉毛。“书？”

“对，可以读给孩子们听的。”Kyle解释。

Derek正想摇头，随后却蹙蹙眉头，突然打住。“实际上，我还真知道。我想他有本《绿野仙踪》。我们刚找到Toto营地的时候，他对Allison提起过。说他什么时候该让她读读这本书。”

“谢谢。”Kyle说完进了John的房间。当然，这位年轻的将军不在，不过Kyle没费多大工夫就找到了装着那本书的箱子。书皮已经褪色发黄，显然很有些年月了。但至少《绿野仙踪》的故事对孩子们来说是新的。

他抽出书时，一张折起的纸片从书页间滑出，飘落在地上。Kyle皱皱眉，伸手去捡，心里想着John的书是不是要散架了。但纸片看起来不像是书里的一页。相反，它更像是一封信。

 _大概是私人信件_ _，_ Kyle想。他刚要把它重新叠好，却在纸页上瞥见了一个名字——Kyle。带着好奇，他展开信纸读起来。随后他的眼睛睁大了，他意识到这封信是John那位坚韧的母亲，Sarah Connor，在审判日写下的。

 _我简直不忍观看，_ 她写道， _这比_ _Kyle_ _告诉我的要可怕得多，特别是你明知它的到来，却无力阻止。_

Kyle蹙蹙眉。这里的 _Kyle_ 不会是 _他_ ，对吧？ _当然不会，_ 他取笑自己。他从未遇见过Sarah Connor。他只是从John和其他战士那里听说过她。他继续往下扫视，发现有一整段话是写给这个“Kyle”的。

_哦，_ _Kyle_ _……我知道你永远不可能读到这个。我知道_ _John_ _不能告诉你我们的事，不能告诉你他将送你回到过去。但我永远感谢你在那决定性的一天救了我的命，感谢你给了我一个儿子，一个将拯救你的世界的英雄。在我最需要时，是你在我身旁。我们在一起的时光太过短暂，可我爱你胜过生命。即使在你离去后，我也把你深藏心底，你给我的回忆指引着我度过那些黑暗的岁月。我会永远爱你。_

有一瞬，Kyle惊呆了。送回过去？John必须送某个人回到过去救他的母亲？一股奇异的渴望在他心里蠢蠢欲动，突然间，Kyle Reese期盼成为那个被John Connor选中的人，那个有机会见证传奇的人。 _我会永远爱你。_ 很奇怪的，他感觉和Sarah Connor间有种特殊的、甚至跨越了时空的联系。当John把Sarah Connor年轻时的照片给他时，他也曾有过同样的感觉，他第一眼就被那张照片迷住了。而现在，在某一天亲眼见到她的可能性突然摆到了眼前，要承认他对Sarah的迷恋似乎不那么困难了。

她说的一定是他， _必须是_ ！John Connor还认识哪个Kyle呢？John Connor还会对哪个Kyle信赖有加，敢把他送回过去拯救未来之母？他的视线继续往下走，Sarah又对着John说话了。

_对不起，我不能在陪在你身边，所以，我要把_ _Kyle Reese_ _对我说过的话留给你，这些话也是你对我说过的。_

他的心跳到了嗓子眼。 _是我！_ 他意识到。Sarah Connor说的是他。Sarah Connor爱 _他_ 。他将会是那个回到过去从终结者手中救出Sarah Connor的人。她的下一句是引用他对她说过的话，那是他最终会对她说的话，在将来的某一天。唔，其实是过去的某一天。

他把头往后一靠，哧哧轻笑着，伸出一只手抓了抓头发。 _琢磨这种事真能把人给搞疯。_

Kyle对着信纸凝视了许久，努力记下它，记下Sarah写给他的那段话，那段他本不该看到的话，那段她从未料到他能读到的话。他要永远把它铭记在心。他带着一种前所未有的心醉，把那封信夹回《绿野仙踪》里，合上书，匆匆奔过走廊向民用隧道而去。

***********

**Toto** **营地**

John Connor还未正式搬进他那新建的所谓Connor营地（又名Toto营地）。他和Allison刚抵达，带了Jason Reynolds和几个Jason小队中可靠的战士。

他离开瑟拉诺核电站时，只带着他的来复枪和装有母亲磁带的背包。他和Allison计划再回一趟2号据点，收拾其他随身行李，带上Max回他们的新家。

迄今为止一切顺利。就像Derek建议的，他决定在Connor营地使用通行凭证，以防万一。营地里每一个人都得到了一条银手链。不是什么特别的东西，就是一条普通链子。被机器人看到的话它也就像一件小首饰而已，实际上却是进出Connor营地的唯一凭证。他已经警告他们，任何未携带凭证出现的人，会被当场格杀。

Derek和Kyle也将收到手链，因为他们俩知道Connor营地的位置，而且任何时候都是受欢迎的，即便他们已决定清空2号据点、建立瑟拉诺核电站营地后，就要转移到火力地堡。

在他的个人住所里，John取出录音机，重新开始播放母亲的磁带，就是他在瑟拉诺核电站没听完的那盘。

“我该不该把你父亲的情况告诉你？”录音机里Sarah的声音问，“孩子，那是一个艰难的决定。知道他是你父亲，会不会影响你把他送回来的决心？可如果你没有送回Kyle，你决不会存在。琢磨这种事真能把人给搞疯。”

John伤感地笑笑，全心赞同她的评价。片刻停顿后，Sarah又开口了。“我想我会告诉你的。那是他应得的。”她的语调变得柔和，他能听出她嗓音里满含的爱意，“知道这个也许对你有帮助……在共处的那短短几个小时里，我们爱尽了一生一世。”

他听见磁带里咔哒一响，接着远远有个孩子的声音，用西班牙语急促地说着什么。

“他刚说什么？”Sarah问，不是对听录音的人发问，而是对别的什么人。John觉得她可能是突然从对Kyle的回忆中被惊醒，没注意自己还没关掉录音机。

“他说你是位非常美丽的夫人，”另一个声音说，是英语，但带着浓重的西班牙口音。“他很不好意思问你要五美元照相钱，但如果他不这样，父亲会打他的。”

就是那张照片，John意识到。一定是她留给他，他又转赠给Kyle的那张照片。真是讽刺啊……他想。她一定在看到那张照片时就想起了他父亲吧。

“真会做生意，孩子，”Sarah语带笑意，“Quatro？[1]”

“Si si！[2]”孩子的声音叫道，“Gracias！[3]”John听见走远的脚步声，不久孩子的声音从远处传来。

“他刚说什么？”Sarah问。

“他说一场风暴就要来了。”西班牙口音回答。

磁带里静了片刻，而后Sarah表示了同意。“我知道。”

播放键跳了起来，磁带到头了。John在静默中独坐许久。 _一场风暴就要来了。_ 不知何故，他也有同样的感觉。他们刚取得了瑟拉诺核电站，并暗中建立起他的Connor营地，但他内心深知，有什么事很快就要发生了。天网是不是正计划着大规模的报复行动？它们是不是正设计着某种全新的、更可怕的阴谋？

“你是对的，妈妈。”他低语，“一场风暴就要来了。”

而他必须做好迎战的准备。

***********

“我要去瑟拉诺核电站，”John宣布，“我得把Derek和Kyle的通行手链带给他们，还有一部无线电，另一方面，我也很想听听他们对下一步行动的建议。”

“下一步行动？”Jason Reynolds纵声大笑，并无恶意，“我们要干掉更多机器人，这就是下一步！”

他的几个朋友吃吃笑起来，伸手拍着他的背。John转向Allison，见她已把背包甩上肩头。

“我们什么时候出发？”她问。

“不是 _我们_ 。”他说。

她两眼一睁，随即眯起。“什么？为什么不行？”

“因为我需要你留下管理Connor营地，”John解释，“让这些孩子守纪律。你是我的副官，得有人留在这，以防不测。”

“可我不姓Connor。”Allison指出。

John转转眼珠。“好吧，从现在起叫它Young营地吧，我没意见。”她仍显得很沮丧，于是他给了她一个抚慰的微笑，“别担心。我不会离开太久。只是出去走一趟，送送手链，讨论些战略战术罢了。”

她缓缓点头，用力拥抱了他一下。“别离开太久，”她警告道，退开咧嘴一笑，“不然我没准会把你的新指挥部据为己有的。”

他笑了。“也许那样也不是太糟呢。”他转身面对Jason和Connor营地的其他战士。

“好，从现在起，在我离开期间，Allison Young就是这里的负责人，明白了？她是我的副官，你们也要视她为长官。像服从我一样服从她的指挥。”

Allison顽皮地搓了搓手。“哦，很好。这样，Brady，你负责炊事；Reynolds，你管衣物洗熨……”

Jason一脸苦巴巴的，无助地望着John。“她要我们做 _家务活_ ？”

John只是耸耸肩，笑着走开。“祝你们玩得开心。”

***********

**瑟拉诺核电站**

“Toto营地情况怎么样，Connor？”Derek问。

“很好，不过，现在是Connor营地了。或者Young营地，我猜。”John掏出两条手链递给Derek和Kyle。“这是通行凭证。千万别没戴手链出现在营地门口。我的战士们已经得到命令，格杀勿论。”

“真苛刻。”Derek嘀咕了一句。

“嗨，面对天网，再小心也不是错。”John耸肩说。

Derek和Kyle都把手链套在了手腕上，拉下袖口盖住。

“好了，”Kyle向四周比划了一下手势。“你有什么想法？”

John环视着核电站。Kyle和Derek的人已经把这个基地收拾得很漂亮，抹掉一切机器人的痕迹，修复损毁部位，启动了所有计算机系统。它已经完全够格作为主基地使用了。

“看起来棒极了，”John说，“你的人干活很卖力。”

“我们尽力了。”Kyle谦逊地耸耸肩承认。他犹豫一下。“我们为你单独留出了一个隐秘的房间，John。那里有你母亲的……纪念碑，我们觉得你会希望它保持原样。我们都没进去。”

John咽了口唾沫。“谢谢……我很感激。不过，你可以进去，Kyle。”

“我？”Kyle问道。他口吻里带着迷惑，但John同时从中觉出了一丝激动抑或敬畏。也许只是Kyle希望能再次接近Sarah的纪念碑。

“对，”John回答，“你可以进去……维护计算机或别的什么。”

Derek怀疑地来回打量着John和Kyle，但不置一辞。John相信Kyle已经领会了其中的暗示，他可以去看那纪念碑，而不仅仅是进去做清理工作。有什么触动了Kyle的心，让他对Sarah Connor更加热爱了。John不知道那是什么，但Kyle身上发生了某种改变，就连走路时也总把手伸进口袋里轻抚John送他的照片。

“我们去看看外围防御吧。”Derek说，那两人的沉默显然让他很不自在。

John立刻点头，他们回身向瑟拉诺核电站入口走去，有一支哨兵小队正准备出发。

“好样的，小伙子们，”Derek说。走过Dietze身边时，他笑笑，抽出这名战士袋里的手帕。“脸上粘到东西了，伙计。”

“好，”Kyle开口道，语调审慎，“你们和平常一样好好巡逻就是，确保这个区域内没有天网活动。”

进入瑟拉诺核电站的门被推开，一个声音从入口处传来，“你们这里装备不错嘛。”

John的反抗军战士里有十多个转向陌生嗓音的方向，举起了枪。John骇然注视着一队不速之客同样举起了武器。看他们的着装不像反抗军战士。他们穿着制式军装和迷彩服。刚才开口说话的那人就站在队列前，看样子是头儿。

John立刻意识到这个陌生人手下比他人数占优。他脑中思绪飞转。他们是什么人？是灰军吗？刚说话的那个大人物看上去是名经验丰富的战士，六十多岁，有饱经风霜的脸和坚定不移的决心。

尽管对方有人数优势，但John这边的战士们毫不畏惧，他们没有放下武器。

被对方首领用枪指着的Kyle没显出一丝害怕，他的眼神和声音都平稳如常。“一旦你把枪口对着某个人，那你最好有扣下扳机的准备。”

那战士笑了。“哦，我随时有这个准备。”他的视线从Kyle扫到Derek再到John，然后放下来复枪。“但我们都在同一条战线上。”John的人看看他，跟着放下了武器。

“你是谁？”John问。

那人挑起一边眉毛，打量着John，像是在奇怪为什么这个年轻人会对他说话。“我是Ashdown将军，”他宣称，“反抗军领袖。”

John惊得合不拢嘴，几个他手下的战士开始抗议这名闯入者的说法，但John抬手让他们肃静，眯起眼盯着Ashdown。“你说什么？”

“我已经联合起世界上的所有人类，”Ashdown说，“我们准备同时对天网发起一次全面进攻。全球范围的。我们通过无线电保持所有部队之间的联系。我们窃听天网通讯时得知了你们在瑟拉诺核电站的小花招，觉得你们应该加入反抗军。”

 _加入_ 反抗军？“我们 _就是_ 反抗军。”John回敬。

Ashdown重重叹了口气。“好吧，孩子，谢谢，”他口吻里有种俯尊屈就的轻蔑意味，“我能和这里的最高长官谈谈吗？”

Derek又一次展示了他那能杀人的目光。“John Connor是这里的最高长官。”他说，嗓音丝毫不让，双眼一瞬不瞬。

“好吧，这个John Connor在哪里？”Ashdown似乎有点恼怒起来。

“正和你说话呢。”John一边回答，一边交叉双臂，挺直身躯。

“你？”Ashdown怀疑地瞪着John，大笑一声，把目光转向Derek，好像觉得这是个笑话。Derek毫不留情地瞪了回去，这位将军的笑容渐渐消失了。“你在开玩笑吗？他几乎连毛都还没长全呢！”

“我二十了。”John愤怒地声明。

Ashdown全没把他放在眼里，只对着Kyle和Derek说话。“你们听从一个孩子的指挥。”

“我是John Connor。我的母亲是Sarah Connor。”

Ashdown耸耸肩，这次他终于看着John了。“那又怎么样？”

Billy Wisher上前一步，连珠炮一样说：“Sarah Connor是个英雄！她早就向大家警告过机器人的袭击！”

听到Wisher为John的母亲辩护，Ashdown只是挑了挑眉。“你们追随一个毫无经验的二十岁孩子，就因为他母亲碰巧预言了将会发生的灾难？我听说过那个故事。预言中，Sarah Connor的儿子将成为人类领袖。我们最好把话说清楚。我从军多年，真正的军人不会把筹码压在预言上。那都是废话。”

Derek威胁般地逼上一步，Ashdown身侧的战士又伸手握住了枪，这个动作让Derek止步，但他的怒火和决意却没变。“你最好给我当心点，”他怒斥，“否则就等着吃一打等离子束试试，我会把你的尸体埋在后院里。”

“等离子？”Ashdown重复了一遍，一点都没被Derek露骨的威胁吓着，“那是非常宝贵的资源。”

Derek嘴一撇，似乎打算动手，但Kyle喊道：“Derek，这不是解决问题的办法。”

“看看你们的样子吧！”Ashdown大喝一声，对瑟拉诺核电站的战士们说，“看看你们尊敬的伟大领袖！一个二十岁的愣青头，只不过他母亲恰好是Sarah Connor。你们是对的，需要有人来领导反抗军，但换成是我，肯定不会接受一个毫无经验的孩子的指挥。他还没出生我就是个军人了！我是四星上将，这个位置是我靠实力挣来的。”他大笑，像是看到了无比荒谬的东西，“看看你们的部队。看看你们可怜的指挥体系！”

Derek眼中闪过危险的光芒。“你想知道是什么指挥体系？我看得好好收拾你一顿，你才明白这里是谁在指挥。”

Ashdown嗤笑着，这似乎更加激怒了Derek。最后，这位自称反抗军领袖的将军摇摇头，举起双手。“知道么？我不会和你争吵。我们来这里，是要向你们提供加入反抗军的机会。欢迎你们中任何一个人和我们一起回到基地。”

“那基地在哪儿？”Kyle问。

“我们有一艘审判日前的海军潜艇……”Ashdown说。

“没什么大不了，”Jason不屑地哼了一声，“我们也有。”

“别说了，Jason。”John当即下令。

“我们一直在机动状态，”Ashdown说，“我们用它作为基地，这样机器人就没法攻击我们。它更安全……而且全军事化管理。联合一致，我们可以打败天网。”

Kyle交叉双臂，扬起一边眉毛。“你的计划是什么？”

“天网是台机器，和其他机器一样，它也有开关。”

“这一台大得超乎你的想——”John说。

“我们有一台信号装置。”Ashdown打断了他的话。

John眉头一蹙。“什么？”

“有一组电码信号能干扰机器人，造成停机。不是永久性的。要维持干扰效果，必须持续发送信号，但只要我们善用这个优势，就可以结束战争。我们已经在水栖机器人身上试验过，是有效的。”Ashdown继续道。

John举起一只手。“等等，水栖机器人？”

“形似鳗鱼的机器人，在水里巡逻，”Jason立刻解释，“我在金鱼地堡的时候见过很多。”

“我们很快会进行陆上试验，”Ashdown说，“如果有效，这就是我们对抗天网最宝贵的资源。我们很快会把它全球推广。它会结束这场战争。”

“我加入。”Dietze耸耸肩说。

John双肩耷拉下来。“Dietze？”

Dietze只是又耸了一下肩。“抱歉，Connor，”他说，但脸上看不到一点歉意，“但我情愿选择一位更有经验的领袖。这家伙有宝贵的资源，我想他能真正带领我们取得胜利。”

Ashdown微微一笑，视线扫过余下的人。“还有谁？”

John不知道有多少战士会站出来，但屋里剩下的人都纹丝不动。他们显示出的忠诚有些出乎他的意料。

Ashdown显得很尊重他们的决定，缓缓点头。“好。我会到这个区域的其他地堡去，向他们提出同样的邀请。”他转头望着他的一名同伴。“Olsen将军？”

这另一位将军从包里取出一台小型无线电台，放到桌上。Ashdown对Derek和Kyle点点头。“我会从无线电里发送指挥命令，保持联系。”

“我们不接受你的指挥。”Derek冷冷回答。

“你不是我们的领袖。”Kyle坚定地补充。

Ashdown似乎觉得这很是有趣，因为他吃吃轻笑起来。“非常好。那就接受这个孩子的指挥吧。”他把视线转向John。“但是，Connor，你应该听我的忠告。否则你会把他们全都害死的。”他留下无线电台，示意他的人离开地堡。Dietze动身跟上。

“等等！”John叫道，看着手下这个老兵油子，“Dietze……让我们先试试这东西，不要轻率做决定。”

Dietze默想了片刻，慢慢走回John这边。“行，那你就试试这信号，Connor。我可以等。”

John盯着Ashdown。“你们有这个什么信号的拷贝件吗？我估计你该有吧，既然你想要所有地堡同时发送信号。我们这也不例外。”

Ashdown点头。“是的，当然有。我差点忘了。”Olsen上前递给John一个U盘。

“我估计你该有读取和发送技术吧。”Ashdown补充道。

John没有理睬他的嘲弄，接过U盘。“我们走着瞧。”

Ashdown又笑了，转身离去。“我们会保持联系的。”

*********

**瑟拉诺核电站**

**John Connor** **住所**

他希望他有办法联系Allison，告诉她他要比原来设想的多耽搁一段时间了。他希望他当时同意了让她同行。他希望她此刻在这里……当一切都摇摇欲坠的时候。

确实，Dietze回到了John的队伍中，但如果这个信号装置有效，他失去的将不仅仅是一名金鱼地堡的中尉。将会有越来越多他的战士转投Ashdown麾下。

那又有何不可？Ashdown是职业军人。他在军事领域浸淫数十年。他是名经验丰富的老兵，他和世界各地的反抗小组有联系。谁会不想追随这样一个人，反而愿意服从一个二十岁的毛头小子，哪怕他自称来自过去，命中注定成为预言里对抗天网的人类领袖，因为他早知道机器人将会接管世界？他的故事太过疯狂、怪诞了。

确实，他曾带领他们一次又一次取得胜利，夺取瑟拉诺核电站就是其中最辉煌的一次胜利。但如果Ashdown有一件能让天网失去战斗力的高科技武器……谁会不想追随带来如此武器的人呢？

John耐心等待着，直到Weaver又出现在他的个人住所，他不知怎么就是觉得她会在他遇到困难时现身。

“我想你已经听说了，”他在床边来回踱步，“Ashdown和他的反抗军。”

“是听说了。”Weaver承认。

John沮丧地摇摇头。“我不知道这是怎么了，”他嘀咕，“我还以为我是反抗军领袖。”

“你是的。”Weaver回答。

“不，”John说，“Ashdown才是。他的武装力量更庞大，而且正要把我的反抗军分裂成两块。按他的说法，我们更像天行者卢克的杂牌抵抗小队，而不是一支羽翼丰满的正规军。”

“你现在是洛杉矶反抗军的领袖。你必须成为整支反抗军的领袖。”

“我还以为我已经做到了。”

“你曾经做到过。”

John脸色阴沉。“你帮不上多少忙。”

Weaver顿了一顿，说：“我知道。”

John抬起一只手抓抓头发，摇着头。“也许他说得对。也许我不是那个救世主。”

Weaver侧过脑袋，眯起眼打量着他。“你也这样相信吗？”

John耸耸肩。他现在不确定该相信什么了。要在几个小时前，他绝不会这么想，但老将军在他心中植下了怀疑的种子，随着时间的推移，他越来越不自信起来。

Weaver开了口：“马太福音七章15节，‘你们要防备假先知。’”

“你也读圣经？”John小声咕哝。Cameron以前那么做过，他记得。

Weaver只是点点头。“眼下，Ashdown就是那个假先知，John。因为你才是真的救世主。”

John沉着脸。“别指望我能像Neo那样躲子弹。”

Weaver没有理会他的评价。“你才是那个将从天网手中拯救人类的人。不是Ashdown。是你。”

John太高双手。“他有能使机器人停机的信号装置！我有什么？”

“你有John Henry，”Weaver指出，“有他的起义部队。总有一天，你会有Cameron。但现在，你必须思考，John。这个信号装置到底怎么样？”

John耸耸肩。 _它到底怎么样？_ “他们对它做过测试，可是……我不知道。但这里头有什么感觉不太对劲。”

“不对劲，是因为你觉得它不会有效，还是因为你之前没想到有这样的东西？”

“就是……不对劲，”John回答，“如果那东西有效，它将完全改变战争的进程。有这样的东西，Cameron会告诉我的。”

“或许她不知道。或许在原来的时间线上，反抗军没用过这样的武器。”

John蹙着眉摇摇头。这里头还是有什么不太对劲，感觉不正常，感觉有问题，天网似乎不该被小小的信号停机。它们应该更先进……打败它们的应该是别的什么东西……

“调动你的本能，John，”Weaver鼓励他，“你的本能怎么说？”

他抿紧双唇，终于得出了结论。

“那是个圈套。”

**********

**夜幕降临**

**瑟拉诺核电站**

“Derek！”John喊道，“我们走！”

伯父从隧道那头奔过来，眼里带着疑问。“你要去哪儿，Connor？”他好奇地问。

“带上些C4炸药，我们出去试试Ashdown的信号。”

Derek执行了命令。他们俩离开瑟拉诺核电站，跋涉到沙漠峡谷，布置好C4炸药，退到悬崖上；距离够远，他们不会被天网发现，但也够近，能看见爆炸并播放信号。

“如果它有效，我们要怎么做？”Derek问。

“说实话，我不太相信它会有效，”John回答，“天网应该比那更强大。它不会让自己如此如此易受攻击，竟被一束小小的无线电波击败。”

“可如果它 _真的_ 有效呢？”Derek继续问道，“你知道，那样很多我们的人会想加入Ashdown的反抗军。”

“我知道。”

“那样的话我们要怎么做？”

“我还在考虑。”他挨着无线电发射装置坐下，对Derek点点头，“把它们引来吧。”

Derek压下起爆器，John远远望着C4炸药爆炸，在峡谷底部腾起一团火光。

“它们肯定听见了。”Derek低声道。John点点头，一言不发。猎杀者引擎的低低轰鸣声越来越响。

“来了。”他悄声说。猎杀者进入了视野中，在爆炸的火光和烟尘上方盘旋，John揿开信号发射器。猎杀者调转航向，循声而来，Derek喊道：“加大强度！”

John把音量全开，只见猎杀者飞得更近了。他准备蹲下身子隐蔽，但那猎杀者突然一顿，引擎停机，头冲下直撞在峡谷的峭壁上，爆炸了。

“喔喔！”Derek站起身，发出胜利的欢呼，“John……”注意到John毫无喜色，他脸上的欢欣也渐渐淡去，“棒极了，对吧？”

John眉头紧锁。“我猜是。”

“你不这么想？”

John摇摇头，叹息道：“我不知道，Derek。有些地方不太对劲。”

Derek的情绪完全调了个个儿，他眼里也透出不安来。“你觉得这是个骗局？圈套？”

“想想吧，”John说，“如果是天网有意让我们以为这信号有效呢？如果是它想借此增进我们的信心，让我们日后同时使用这信号呢？如果它能够跟踪这信号呢？它是天网，这对它来说不是什么太复杂的事。”

Derek沉默了片刻。“那我们不会用这个信号啰？”

John摇摇头。

Derek抿紧双唇，但点了点头。“我信你，Connor。”他叹了口气，“但我还是要告诉你，一些你的人知道这事恐怕不会太开心的。”

“只要他们也信任我就行。”

***********

John和Derek一进瑟拉诺核电站，Perry就迎了上来。“Connor，大家都在等你的测试结果。”

John同Derek对视一眼，然后点点头。“好吧，”他说，“我们去给大家简单介绍一下。”

他发现，瑟拉诺核电站的全体战士都已经在主会场里等着信号的陆地实验结果。

John迟疑了一下，开口道：“那信号有效。”

没等他把话说完，人群就欢呼起来，John清清嗓子，试图再次引起他们的注意。

“但我们不会使用它。”Derek帮他说完了。

欢呼声嘎然而止，会场一片死寂。John敢发誓，这时就是一根针掉在地上都能听见。Perry上前一步，满脸迷惑。

“可你说它有效。”

“是有效，”John说，“它让一架猎杀者坠毁了。轻而易举。太轻而易举了。”

Wells上尉也走上前，咬着牙说：“Connor……你知道，我一直很尊敬你，但为什么你要阻止我们使用一件如此强大的武器？”

“要我说，只要我们有赢得这场战争的办法，我们就该用它！”Dietze强硬地补充道。John听见屋里的其他战士发出一片低低的赞同声。

“Connor知道他在做什么，”Derek说，“相信我。相信他。他是反抗军的领袖。”

“他是反抗军的领袖 _之一_ 。”Dietze嗤笑着指出，“人类的领袖可不只有一位。”

Sayles军士静静地开口道：“也许我们跟错了人。”

Derek的脸扭曲起来。John知道，Sayles在伯父的小队里，他们俩本是好友。“Sayles，你不是认真的。”

Sayles抿抿嘴，但还是郑重点头。“我想我是认真的。”

Dietze看看Sayles又看看Derek，然后扫视其他战士。“我要去找这位Ashdown将军。欢迎你们和我一起走。”

在令人不安的沉默中，John、Derek和Kyle眼看着屋里近一半的战士迟疑着跟上了Dietze和Sayles，有些战士从John身旁走过时低声道歉，口吻却不甚诚挚。

John隐忍不发，冷冷板着脸，直到最后一个决定另谋高就的战士走出门外。这时候，他才抛开那副面具，让失落和挫败显现出来。

从开始着手整合部队时起，他就料到会有阻力。他早料到会有争执，人们可能不认同他的战术、他的主张。他早料到会有人质疑他的年龄和缺乏经验。

他早料到反抗军会有困难时期。

但他从没料到过它会分裂。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 西班牙语，四块？

[2] 西班牙语，好！

[3] 西班牙语，谢谢！


	13. 第十三章 失落之伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEREK：你需要回家，John。回到Connor营地。回到Allison身边。[John站在Allison门外]Allison：John……怎么了？John：完了。全完了。Kyle：我们必须团结一致。我想我们应该加入他。[John和Kyle躲开一波等离子爆炸。]Kyle：John，你看！[John抬头，只见远处站着一个五层楼高的巨大终结者。]John：那是什么东西？[机械爪伸下来抓住了Kyle。John紧握着Kyle的手被拽到空中。他的手滑脱了。]John：(尖叫)Kyle！

**瑟拉诺核电站**

John坐在桌边，盯着Ashdown留给他的无线电装置，手里攥着那块承载信号的U盘。Derek和Kyle都站在他对面，默默等着他发布命令。

但他缄默不语。Ashdown削弱了John的反抗军。也许那老将军是对的，也许John并不适合领导他们对抗天网。也许Derek或者Kyle才该是领袖，而不是他。

“将军。”Derek清了清嗓子说。

“我不知道！”John突然道。他抬眼无助地望着Derek。“我不知道怎么做。我曾以为我知道，但我不知道。”

Derek没有回答，但Kyle开口了。“你需要回家，John。回到Connor营地。回到Allison身边。你只是需要一点时间。”

“干什么的时间？适应吗？你怎么能 _适应_ 这样的事？”

“痛苦是可以抑制的，”Kyle回答，“只要你不去想它。你经历了它，然后继续人生。”

John伸手拿起无线电装置。“Derek，你留下管理瑟拉诺核电站。Kyle，你跟我回Toto营地。”

Reese兄弟俩都点头领命。

“你打算怎么办？”Derek问，“关于Ashdown。关于剩下的反抗军。”

“反抗军。”要不是此刻情绪低落，John几乎想大笑一声。不再有反抗军了。至少，不再有John Connor的反抗军了。它已被Ashdown接管。留在他手下的寥寥几个兵已不足以标榜为一支对抗天网的军队。迟早有一天，他剩下的战士也会意识到他们打的是一场注定失败的战争，然后他们将转投Ashdown麾下。

他又能怎么做呢？

“我不知道，”他低语，“我什么都不知道了。”

************

**Toto** **营地，又名** **Connor** **营地**

当他和Kyle抵达Toto营地时，众人都已入睡。John带父亲找到了住处，而后向他自己的住所走去，经过Allison门外时，他停住了脚步。她会想知道他安全回家的消息，尤其这次他在外头比原来说好的多耽搁了很久。

另外，他心中有种冲动，只想看看某张熟悉的面孔，看看某个怀有爱心、关怀和同情的人。他不确定她是否真能帮他应对当前的局面，但他知道她会尽力而为。

她几乎总是能鼓励他振作精神。

一见他进屋，她当即从床上坐起。“John！你回来了！”

他在门口踟躇着，两眼紧盯地面。Allison似乎立刻觉出了不对，匆匆走到他身旁，担心地望着他。“John……怎么了？”

他咬着下唇，慢慢摇头。“完了。全完了。”

Allison蹙蹙眉，仍迷惑不解。“什么？”

“反抗军。Connor营地……一切……”

“John，出了什么事？”

 _出了_ _Ashdown_ _将军，_ John气恼地蹙眉想道。“有个人，Ashdown将军。他到了瑟拉诺核电站，说他正整合反抗军。他有个信号装置，会干扰机器人并使之停机。一些战士离开我们，加入了他的部队。他分裂了我的反抗军。”

“John……”她声音里带着痛苦，显然对John看着亲手建立的东西在眼前粉碎的心情感同身受。“我很难过。”

白天的事变仍让他有种伤到极致后的麻木感，但她的存在在他心中渐渐注入了一丝宽慰，于是他容许自己冲她微微笑了一下。

他对上了她的眼睛……那双眼里满是柔情和关爱。那一瞬，近乎不假思索地，他对她低下头，她也仰起脸向他迎了过来。

他几乎那么做了。

他几乎妥协。他几乎吻了她。他几乎容许自己再次坠入爱河。

他几乎辜负Cameron。

正是这最后一个念头让他像被枪打中一样，踉跄一步向后退去，后背紧贴住墙，睁大了眼睛。想到他几乎做了什么，他心里既惊又骇。

“不，”他喃喃道，“这……这不可以。我……决不可以这样。”

她神色黯淡下来，他能看出她伤心，甚至失望，但她不是在他身上寻求回报，也不是想诱惑他。她只是关心他。她希望他快乐。当她开口时，嗓音温和里带着怜悯。

“因为Cameron。”她说。

John咽咽唾沫。“对。”

Allison迟疑了一下。“John……Cameron也会希望你放开。她也会希望你快乐。”

John缓缓摇头。 _可她没有死。这是我不能告诉你的。你以为她死了。你以为我不能放开是因为她死了，但事实是，我不能放开是因为她总有一天会回来。_ 此刻他明白了。彻底明白了。他能在Allison的眼里看出真情，她注视他的眼神再清楚不过了。她爱上了他，爱得很深，可他无法成为那个回应她爱意的人。

他继续怀着这样矛盾的感情，对她是不公平的。“对不起。”他低声絮语，退出她的房间，冲下了走廊。

*********

Connor营地里，Kyle揉着太阳穴。Derek刚从瑟拉诺核电站传回消息，又一批战士决定加入Ashdown那日益壮大的反抗军。

John坐在他对面，隐忍而沉默。一切都变得支离破碎。他的反抗军，他与Allison的关系，他的整个人生……

“不能再这样下去了，John，”Kyle静静道，“我们的人员一直在流失。”

John深吸了一口气。“你希望我怎么做？”

Kyle咬咬下唇，似乎不喜欢自己将提出的建议，却又深知那是唯一的办法。“这一点上我不会比你乐意多少，可我想我们应该加入他。”当John抬眼责难地望着他时，Kyle举起一只手，毫不动摇地说下去，“你自己也说过，为了击败天网，我们必须联合起来。这场关于……领导权的竞争无助于我们的目标。它会伤害我们双方，如果我们听任你和Ashdown的分歧发展成分裂人类阵营的隔阂，天网就赢了。”

John不愿承认，但Kyle是对的。“所以，你说我们该加入他？”

Kyle静了静，缓缓点头。“是的。”

John举目望向在门口待命的Jason Reynolds。“把无线电给我。”

Jason匆匆点头奔出，不到两分钟就带着Ashdown留给John的无线电回来了。

“Connor，”Ashdown的声音干净利落，“你准备好接受指令了？”

John瞧见Kyle对Ashdown的说话口气撇了撇嘴。“我们加入。”John说，语音沉闷。

“很好。我正想着什么时候会接到你来电呢，Connor，”Ashdown精干的声音从接收器中传出，“当然，我们会让你参加对天网中心的攻击，但在那以前，你还可以去处理件小事，上校。”

听到这个军衔，John皱皱眉头，在愤怒的沉默中意识到Ashdown那套小指挥体系显然不再把他包含在将官级别。 _我被降级啦，_ 他懊丧地想。

Kyle生气地把手伸向无线电，准备提醒Ashdown，John是将军，但John抓住父亲的手，摇摇头。“现在不是时候，”他说，“我们必须联合一致，记得吗？”

Kyle犹豫一下，还是缓缓点了点头，把手放回身侧。

“你离天网VLA很近，”Ashdown说，“我命令你的部队去解决它。虽说你的队伍人数不多，但我相信你有足够的火力完成任务。”

“谢谢。”John回答。

“谢谢， _长官_ 。”Ashdown更正。

“不用客气。”

“我不是在谢你，你这白痴，”Ashdown打断他，“对上级——也就是我——说话时，要称呼‘长官’。”

John嘴一撇，咬牙回答：“遵命，长官。”Ashdown直接切断了通讯，甚至没费神给John一句回复。John强忍住了把话筒砸在混凝土墙上的冲动。

“你的命令是什么，Connor？”Kyle问，“关于那天网VLA。”

“我们先去侦察一下，”John说，“我想先弄清我们要面对的是什么敌人，再派Derek和瑟拉诺核电站的部队过去。”

“那我们呢？” Jason问。

John踱步上前，对他的中尉说：“Reynolds，我要你带一个小队去火力地堡。他们现在需要更多医疗补给。”

Jason点头微笑。“遵命， _将军_ 。”

John微微笑了一下。他的战士们仍保留着对他的爱戴和忠诚，没有接受Ashdown的指挥。目光扫过Allison时，他的微笑褪去了。

她避开他的视线，双眸里写着无尽的悲伤。而他很清楚原因。

他努力让嗓音保持友善，希望她明白他没有为昨晚的事生她的气。“我希望你和他们一起去。你接受过基础医疗训练，会对那里的患者大有帮助。Lauren和Sydney可能也会在那里。”

她没有像他期待的那样做出回应。只有一丝微笑让他知道她很高兴与Lauren和Sydney重逢。除此之外，她表现得很是消沉，同她平日的活泼天性大相径庭。这伤透了他的心，因为他知道这也伤透了她的心。

是 _他_ 伤透了她的心。

她终于抬眼看着他，目光淡然而镇定。“遵命，长官。”她简练地说，转身跟上了Jason。

*********

**Toto** **营地外**

John扛上来复枪和背包，紧随Kyle Reese身后。他们步行出发，但从Ashdown提供给他的那点儿情报来看，天网VLA离Connor营地还有一段路，更靠近海岸和金鱼地堡。

“我们应该弄辆车，”他说，“那样会快些，白天在外面遇敌太危险了，特别是步行情况下。”

“不管怎么样我们都是靶子，”Kyle简短地回答，“它们在晚上有红外线。”

“对，但它们白天连红外线都不需要。因为我们太显眼了。”

“别误会，我不是反对你的提议，”Kyle回答，“格里斐斯公园里应该有一批车，如果天网还没找到它们的话。多半已经报废了，所以特地毁掉它们对天网来说也没多大意思。而且它们不喜欢销毁其它机器。”

“机器相残么，”John嘀咕一声，“真是令人毛骨悚然。”至少那些机器人对其它机器的价值有所认识。这一点和人类很像。正如John和他的反抗军相信人类的生命是神圣的，机器人对其它机器抱有同样想法。

而且有些机器人对人类也抱有同样想法，他提醒自己。比如Weaver，John Henry，和Cameron。

他们走了大概半个小时后，Kyle在一片能俯瞰河谷的高地上停了下来。

“这里是格里斐斯公园？”John边问边环顾周围的废墟。

“对，你知道它？”

“Allison跟我提过它，”John回答，“那是她在审判日前最后一次过生日的地方。”

Kyle的目光变得伤感。“我知道。她也跟我说过。现在恐怕是大变样了。”他看了看周围可选的车辆。“看样子有人先来过了。”John能看到，剩下的只有三辆车了。一辆是被砸烂的雪佛兰，一辆是只有三个轮的小货车，一辆是拖车。

他皱了皱鼻子。“你确定你能修好其中一辆？”

“说实话，我不知道它们还能不能修好，”Kyle缩缩身子回答。他绕到雪佛兰车前，打开引擎盖向里望去。“哦，不妙。有人把引擎拆走了……当零配件用。”

“我们还是天网？”John问。

Kyle耸耸肩。“我赌是反抗军干的。天网的话估计会把整辆车弄走。”他走向小货车。“三个车轮走不远……见鬼，这引擎也好不到哪去。看来那辆拖车是我们最后的机会了。”

John随父亲走到拖车边，仔细检查着。“看起来不是太糟。”John说。他爬到车底。“只需要拧两把……能给我递把扳手吗？”

Kyle打开驾驶室车门，拖出一只工具箱，把John要求的工具递给他。

接过扳手时，John咧嘴笑了笑。这情形给人一种奇异的超现实感。只有他和Kyle，在一辆车边忙活……就像普普通通的一家人在平日里做的那样。假如他从前真能和父亲一同生活，或许就会这样共度时光吧，修理车辆，在院子里打棒球，检修引擎……

“还需要别的什么吗？”Kyle问。

John摇摇头。“不。谢了，老爸。”

话一出口，他就骇然睁大眼睛，僵住了。 _我做了什么？他听见了吗？_ John钻出车底，脸色通红，结结巴巴地开口道歉。

但Kyle没显出一点怀疑乃至困惑。相反的，他似乎也有话要说。“Connor……”他迟疑了一下，才继续道，“John……我知道你是我的长官，希望你不介意我接下来要说的话，但我确实在某种程度上把你当成儿子，就像我把Allison当成自己的女儿。”

John感觉到泪水涌入眼中，他咽了咽唾沫。“真的？”

Kyle对上John的视线，表情有些忐忑。“你没生我的气吧？或者觉得我疯了？”

“不，不，”John说着，揉了揉眼，“我只是……我从没真正有过父亲。”

Kyle温柔的双眸里闪着光亮，生命中仅此一次，John终于能看到他的生身父亲以这样慈爱的眼神望着他。这种感觉特别而美好，是他一生期待却不可得的幸福。

“那么，”Kyle的声音打断了John的思绪，把他拉回到现实中，“我想我们知道该挑哪辆车了。”

“嗯，”John努力表现出乐观，却还是有点勉强，“我以前还从没开过拖车。”

他走到驾驶室一侧，爬进驾驶座。他下意识地就想伸手去扯车的火线，但停住了，转头好奇地盯着Kyle。

“这些车从审判日起就一直在这儿？”他问。

Kyle点头。“据我所知，是的。”

John抬手翻下遮阳板，不出所料地摸到了一串锈迹斑斑的钥匙。Kyle扬起一边眉毛，似乎很是惊奇，John把钥匙插进点火开关，一转。

但钥匙多年锈蚀后早已残破不堪，一下就断在了点火开关里，只留下John捏着钥匙柄干瞪眼。

Kyle清了清嗓子。“想法还是不错的。”

John叹口气丢开钥匙柄，又转回他一开始的目标：火线。

***********

**前往天网** **VLA** **的途中**

“Ashdown怎么会指望我们能拿下那个天网VLA？”Kyle在后座上发问。John正驾车行驶在遍地碎石的废弃公路上。

John耸耸肩。“也许他觉得我们的等离子武器比他能搞到的东西强。”

“可我还是觉得，”Kyle嘀咕，“如果能得到空中武力支持会更好。你知道，飞机或直升机之类的。那会让我们的活儿轻松不少。”

“或者让我们更容易成为靶子，”John回答，“但也让我们能更有效地同猎杀者对抗。”

“天网VLA到底是什么？你认为VLA指的是什么？”Kyle问。

John耸耸肩。“巨型制造车间(Very Large Assembly)？我只知道那是天网的一个武器生产据点。除此之外，我们接到的就只有炸毁那个地方的指令了。”

John放慢车速停下，跨出车外。“接下来的路大概得步行了。再靠近，天网侦察机就可能听到拖车的引擎声了。步行会隐蔽些。”

他听见导弹划破空气的尖啸，下一瞬，弹头就砸落在他身后二十英尺远的路面上。John扑到车后，看着路面在爆炸中碎裂，大块的混凝土被掀到空中。他别过脸避开了爆风中的热浪。

他身旁的Kyle瞪大眼睛盯着那儿。“它们一定是听见我们靠近了。”

John从拖车后爬出来。“它们打偏了，”他震惊地意识到，“它们没击中我们……它们从不打偏的……”

“John，瞧！”Kyle大喊。John抬头顺着父亲所指的方向望去。远处立着一个终结者，和他见过任何一个终结者都不一样。那是个怪兽般巨大的机器人，机械臂形如利爪。John张大了嘴。凑近点看，那机器人起码得有五层楼高！

“Kyle，那是什么东西？”他低声问。

“天网收割者，”Kyle盯着远处的巨人回答。“我们听过它们的传说。天网过去总用猿猴战车把囚犯运往世纪集中营，但近来它们启用新机型了。现在这些收割者和猎杀者运输机开始把人运往天网中心。那些机器人在进行某种研发项目。还从没近距离看过……”

“我们这样说吧，”John匆匆道，“这就是它没击中我们的原因？因为它想活捉我们？”

Kyle摇摇头。“我们在它射程外。而且它们移动速度不快，但我们还是得快点逃了。”

John抓起双筒望远镜观察着那巨兽般的终结者。收割者似乎意识到John和Kyle在射程外，因为它放低了火箭发射架，John注意到它腿边有动静。他定睛细看，只见两腿边各有一架机器分离出来。

 _摩托车_ _，_ 他震惊地想， _它们的模样就像摩托车……_ 两辆无人驾驶的终结者摩托车此刻正以难以置信的高速向他们冲过来。

John睁大双眼，一把将Kyle推进拖车里。“上车，上车！”

Kyle推上档，加大油门向前驶去，而那两辆陌生的无人驾驶摩托车也飞速驰近。

“那些是什么？”Kyle叫道。

“你不知道？”

“我以前从没见过它们！”Kyle回答，嗓音高而尖锐，“我以为你会知道呢！你说过，你知道将会出现什么！比如液态机器人……”

“对，可我从没听说过这些机器人！也许那是因为你不可能派摩托车回到过去追杀什么人！”

“也许吧，可它们现在是开始用摩托车追杀人了，”Kyle反驳着，对后视镜里渐渐逼近的机器皱皱眉，“愚蠢的摩托终结者……”

“它们越来越近了……”John警告道，“我们甩不掉这些玩意！”他把头探出窗外，回望迅速逼近的摩托终结者。“稳住方向。”他一边命令Kyle，一边抓起等离子来复枪。

“你要干什——”

John没有理会Kyle的质疑，爬过后窗，跳上后车斗。他举起等离子来复枪瞄准、开火，但机器人熟练地避开了等离子束。John转向驾驶室，对Kyle吼道：“撞那些残骸！撞翻你能找到的任何东西！”

于是Kyle不再避让路中的废弃车辆和其他物体残骸，横冲直撞，任碎块飞溅到身后的摩托车道上。John开始感觉到一丝胜利的曙光……但希望渐渐消散，他眼看摩托车以人类车手难以达到的灵活地闪过了路障。

“该死的机器人。”John低声咒骂。他射出又一道等离子束，但摩托终结者又躲开了，John沉着脸把武器放到身旁，集中精力考虑后车斗里还有什么能利用的东西。

那桶油应该能派上用场。机器也许有电脑控制导航，可轮胎终归是轮胎，还是会打滑。他大喝一声，双脚并拢，拦腰踢在油桶上，把它踹下路中。他又抓起来复枪，瞄准翻滚的油桶开了火。被打穿的油桶上，润滑油像喷泉一样涌出。一辆摩托兜头浇了一身油，滑向路边，径直撞在石壁上。

另一辆摩托却成功避开了喷溅的油。John撇撇嘴，把头扎进驾驶室。“我想不出招了！”

Kyle咬紧牙关。“我也是。”

 _真令人安慰，_ John苦着脸想。他缩回脑袋，眼睛紧盯着拖车的缆索。他用力拽下牵引杆，把沉重的拖钩丢到路上。Kyle驾车飞驰，左趋右转，拖钩撞在地面上反弹起来，四下乱舞。

拖钩挂住了摩托终结者的底部车架，一下把那机器拴在拖车缆索上。John发出胜利的呼喊，揿下收回挂钩的按钮，卷起缆索，将那摩托带离路面，吊上半空。

“嘿，Kyle，”他咧嘴一笑，转向驾驶室对父亲说，“把它报——”看见他们前方是什么时，他僵住了，“……销了……”他终于把话说完。一架猎杀者从头顶猛扑下来，将炮火倾泻在路面上，阻断了他们前进的道路。

直到这时，John才发觉他们已经在疯狂的追逐战中上了一座桥……无路可逃了。

Kyle猛踩刹车，全力打了一把方向盘，以免车栽进桥面刚被炸出的窟窿里，John差点没被惯性甩出后车斗。

仍挂在拖车缆索上的摩托终结者荡过John头顶，扫出一个巨大的弧度，缆索缠上了猎杀者的左翼，在它的引擎里绞得粉碎。

爆炸的弹片如雨点般在拖车上方倾泻而下，John抱头躲过那些致命的金属碎块。

“看左边！”Kyle喊。John转头，只见一架天网运输机正盘旋在桥下。有个硕大的物体立了起来，John怔了一下，才意识到那就是刚才在路上对他们开火的收割者。

机器人巨爪般的手径直穿透拖车的车顶，钳住Kyle，像拎个布娃娃一样把他抓出车外。

“Kyle！”John叫道。机械爪将Kyle拉向空中时，他朝父亲扑过去，一把攥住了Kyle伸出的手。

但收割者摆臂把Kyle带回运输机上方，动作的力道让John和父亲紧握的手猛地滑脱，John掉了下去，重重摔在满是碎石和混凝土块的桥面上。

他听见父亲在呼喊他的名字，声音仿佛来自远方，John呻吟一声，挣扎着站起来，正看见收割者把Kyle丢进了运输机，机内无疑还关押了别的天网俘虏。

不假思索地，John向前冲去，发力一跳跃出大桥，落在运输机上。他溜过光滑的机身外壁，落在一段桁架上，在这个位置，他能看见机内的囚犯舱。他的心跳几乎漏了一拍。

他早料到运输机上还会有别的人。

他只是没料到会有这么多。

庞大的囚犯舱里挤满了哭喊、慌乱的人群，几乎没有一丝多余的空间。

他把脸贴上将俘虏们与自由分隔的铁窗。“Kyle！”他大喊。

“John！”Kyle拨开人群，看见John攀在运输机外时，他睁大了眼睛。“不！”Kyle反对道，“别管我！离开这儿！你比我更重要！”

 _不，你才是重要的！_ John想抗议。 _没有你根本就不会有我！_ 更何况John已下定决心不要再次失去父亲。

“下去，快点！”Kyle喝道。John低头俯视地面。运输机飞得很快，已不在奔腾的河水上方，但距离地平面很近。要跳下去还不算太高。毫无疑问，他一定会伤到自己，但死不了人。他的视线又转回Kyle身上。

“John，”Kyle斩钉截铁地说，“如果你留在这里，会被它们抓住的。你不能让那样的事发生。他们需要你，Connor。Allison需要你！”

John只觉心中作痛，Kyle把手伸出铁栅栏，紧紧握住John的手。

“Connor……想活命……就 _不能_ 跟我一起被抓。”

John用力咽了口唾沫，紧握一下Kyle的手，点点头。“我会回来的。”

Kyle松开了手，John摔下运输机，重重落在地面上，只觉膝盖一阵刺痛，接着翻了几滚吸收冲力。他没有立刻检查受伤情况，而是担忧地抬头仰望，看周围有没有侦察机会向运输机报告他的位置。但值得庆幸的是，不管收割者还是运输机都没注意到他，运输机没有改变航向。

John试着站起身，腿上的伤痛得他唏嘘一声。他往后一倒，仰面朝天躺在地上，凝视着天顶上那灼热而炫目的太阳。

他现在处境很糟。大白天在旷野里，还靠近全天候运行的天网VLA。他无法呼救，也无法夺回Kyle。

如今他必须独自努力了。

Kyle的话在他耳边回荡。 _痛苦是可以抑制的。只要你不去想它。_

John不顾伤腿处的剧痛，慢慢站起身。之前的战斗、爆炸和高空坠落让他全身疼痛。但他必须加紧行动，他必须确保安全，他必须跟踪运输机，救出Kyle Reese。

如果他无法救出父亲，他们都会死去。全部希望都将成为泡影。

Kyle是对的，John意识到。让他自己也被抓住于事无补。但他必须跟踪运输机，弄清它要去哪，然后……然后呢？硬闯进去，把Kyle从一座天网集中营里抢出来？

但运输机没有驶向世纪集中营。Kyle曾告诉他，猿猴战车——天网的地面运囚车——总是把俘虏送往世纪集中营。但这些新型运输机要去的是别的地方。那么，它们会去的地方只有一个。

天网中心。

机器之城，天网主机所在地。没有人成功潜入过天网中心。那些被送进去的人没有一个活着出来。企图潜入不仅是危险的，更是不可能的。那是自杀行为。

他终于意识到了情况的严重性。

他输了。

他失去了Kyle Reese。


	14. 第十四章 一线生机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle：(画外音) 痛苦是可以抑制的。只要你不去想它。[John蹒跚走进金鱼地堡，遇见了Jesse。警报响起。] JESSE：是天网，它们在攻击我们。John：有多少？战士：我想它们倾巢出动了。[强光灯在一间审讯室里亮起。John回盯着对面的终结者。] 终结者：你叫什么名字？[John躺在牢房里，注视着胳膊上的条形码]Cameron：John……该走了。

**金鱼地堡外**

John Connor蹒跚穿过金鱼地堡外围的碎石堆。他用了一个多小时才走到这里，但这已经是最近的地堡，而他又亟需帮助。吃饭，喝水，休息，疗伤。

更重要的是，调动资源去营救Kyle Reese。

到目前为止他还算幸运。他在光天化日下拖着脚步前进，没有遭遇敌人，甚至没有看见一架侦察机飞过，去向天网部队报告他的位置。

他抵达了地堡。因为知道前门是通电的（这还是他教给他们的），他移步绕到后门。

一个面生的战士为他打开门，立刻把他扶了进去。

“我去叫指挥官。”战士说着跑开了。

John滑坐在地，腿上的疼痛让他不禁做了个鬼脸。身在安全地带还从没让他感觉这么好过。他渐渐闭上了眼睛。

他不确定他坐了多久，但突然有人轻轻把他摇醒。“Connor将军？长官？我把指挥官带来了……”

John勉强睁开眼，抬头去看地堡的指挥官。他飞快地眨眨眼，惊讶得睁大了眼睛。

是Jesse Flores。

“Connor，”她敬礼问候，“欢迎回到金鱼地堡。”

John知道她能看出他脸上写着的困惑。“你……你没有加入Ashdown。”他讶然道，“你留下了……”

“也许我们只是不想接受那个怪老头的指令，”Jesse耸耸肩说，“这不代表我们就特别喜欢你。”

但她说话时嘴边挂着一抹微笑，他也咧嘴一笑。他不是第一次觉得奇怪，她怎么会背叛他，在错误的道路上走出那么远？为什么她会如此坚决地要毁掉他过去的人生？她现在似乎和他处得不错，甚至选择他作领袖，而不是一个经验丰富的老军人，比如性格固执却兵强马壮的Ashdown将军。

他挣扎着站起来，踉跄走上前，环顾四周。“Riley在这吗？”

“Reilly？”Jesse重复着，摇了摇头。她回头看看她的战士。“我们队伍里有叫Reilly的吗？”

“不……她不在军队里。”John更正她，“她是个平民。”

“一个平民……”Jesse重复了一遍，支起一边眉毛好奇地盯着他，像是有些奇怪他对一个平民的兴趣。“愿意的话，你可以在几条隧道里看看。但你最好先让医师检查一下腿。”

“还死不了。”John一边回答，一边向前又迈了一步，痛得一缩。

“肯定很痛。”Jesse评价道。

“痛苦是可以抑制的，”John用Kyle的话回答，“只要你不去想它。”

 _Kyle_ _。_ 他猛一睁眼，决心已定，不再去想那些令他分心的痛苦，集中精力营救Kyle。如今，Ashdown是他唯一的机会。这位反抗军领袖可以派出一支突击小队，在运输机抵达天网中心前对它进行阻击。这是最快捷，或许也是唯一的营救Kyle和其他俘虏的办法。

“Jesse，”他急切问道，“能用用你的无线电吗？”

几分钟后，他坐在了金鱼地堡的指挥室里，用无线电呼叫那位反抗军的新任将领。John的继任者不久就上线了。

“什么人？”Ashdown喝问。

“这里是John Connor。”

“Connor，”Ashdown愉快地说，“进攻行动怎么样了？”

John意识到Ashdown是在说他和Kyle本该对天网VLA发起的进攻。“没有进攻，”John回答，“天网早有准备，出动了一台收割者和一架运送囚犯的运输机。Kyle Reese和我去侦察敌情，遭遇了埋伏。Kyle被俘了。”

“这是不可接受的，Connor。”Ashdown说，嗓音里带着一股怒气。这句话让John心里也是怒气汹涌。 _不可接受？天网刚抓走了一整船的人，你想说的就是一句“不可接受”？_

“我叫你先侦察了吗？”Ashdown继续用失望和斥责的口吻说，“你应该调动所有火力，也许早把那架运输机打下来了。”

“那上面有人！”John愤怒地吼了回去，“况且如果我们全体出动，恐怕现在就都被俘了！”他停下来，深吸了一口气。这样做帮不了Kyle。要达到目的，他必须和Ashdown合作，就像Kyle所说的那样。“听我说，那架运输机正飞往天网中心。你可以在它抵达目的地前阻击它……”

“然后呢，Connor？”Ashdown打断他，“营救你那亲爱的小下士？我们没那么多资源浪费在一次自杀性的营救行动上。”

“那不是自杀性的！”John抗议道。实际上， _不去_ 救Kyle才是自杀。“你只需要在它们抵达天网中心前截住它们。”

这样据理力争时，John心里也早已明白Ashdown不会让步。这位将军已经下定了决心。“不，Connor，”Ashdown说，“我需要我的空军力量去轰炸天网VLA，完成本该由你们完成的任务。我没有多余的军力。现在，Connor，我要你——”

John啪地关闭无线电切断了通讯，眼里燃着熊熊怒火。

他正打算问Jesse他们是否有任何飞行器，就见红灯闪耀，而后警报声响彻指挥室。John的视线猛地转向Jesse。“警报系统？出什么事了？”

“是天网，”Jesse一边沉着应答，一边抓起等离子来复枪，“它们在攻击我们。”

John心中一沉，突然明白了为什么他到地堡时一路都没遭遇任何机器人，为什么他光天化日在天网VLA附近走动却没看见任何天网侦察机。

“是我的错，”他低声道，“它们是跟踪我过来的。”

Jesse转身抓住他的双肩。“这 _不是_ 你的错，Connor！我们都知道存在风险。走吧，将军。”她转向她的队伍，“好了，出发，出发，出发！”

一名战士飞奔而来。“它们就在外面，正从后门攻入！我们出不去了！”

“有多少？”John问。

“我想它们倾巢出动了。”

Jesse望着John，她眼里流露出一丝恐惧和挫败。“Connor？”

John慢慢摇头。即便有一两个终结者被通电陷阱击倒，他们也不可能在天网部队进攻下守住地堡。“投降。”

也许机器人会把他们当作俘虏。天网最近似乎一直是这么做的。也许他们会被押往天网中心，他就可能找到救出Kyle的办法。

他听见地堡前方传来尖啸声，终结者的机关枪在喷吐火舌。“放下你们的武器！”他命令指挥室内的战士们，“把它们推到够不着的地方！”

“你疯了吗？”Jesse问。

“它们要的是俘虏！”John回答，“它们不会开枪，除非我们对它们造成威胁。” _至少我希望它们不会。_ 虽然即便他错了也没有多大区别。无论它们开不开枪，他们都逃不出这里。

听见门外机器人的脚步声时，他把自己的来复枪丢到一旁，举起了双手。Jesse匆匆照做，抛下武器踢到一边。几名战士也跟着做了，但还是有人拒绝放下武器。

T-888破门而入，迅速锁定目标，杀死了所有仍紧握着枪的战士。有两名终结者相互交谈了几句，而后一小组机器人离开队列，向民用隧道而去。

John依然双手举在空中，一动不动，以免被认为有任何威胁。一个T-888走近了John，他咽了咽唾沫，努力不显出害怕来。

那机器人挥出铁拳砸在John鬓角上，他一下陷入黑暗之中。

********

**天网监狱单人牢房**

John缓缓睁开眼时，发觉自己躺在一间小单人牢房里，头晕眼花不辨方向。他努力回想发生的事情。

金鱼地堡。天网找到金鱼地堡，把他抓到了这里。这是个战俘集中营吗？就像世纪集中营那样？这里显然不像是天网中心。他拖着脚站起身，但没等他进一步查看他的牢房，门就被推开了，一个机器人径直走向John。John眼中闪过一丝恐惧，他后退一步贴到里墙上。机器人无视他的反应，抓住他的领口，半扛半拽地拖着他走下灯光昏暗的走廊，进入一间审讯室。

机器人粗暴地把他推进一张椅子里，John不安地环顾四周。黑暗中，他只能模糊看出对面坐着个人影。也许它们要拷问他获取情报。也许它们要在他身上做实验。

一盏强光灯亮起，灯光直刺入John眼里。他别过脑袋，眯眼避开那刺眼的强光。

“你叫什么名字？”一个声音问，它从他右前方传来，他猜想审讯者正坐在那儿。John仍看不清它的模样（他猜想是个终结者），强光刺得他几乎睁不开眼。那声音是非人类的。机械而失真。

“我的名字？”John重复了一遍，在灯光下眯着眼。当他准备开口时，Cameron的声音在他脑海中回荡： _别让它们知道你是谁_ _。_ 他嗓音里微带颤抖，几乎无需刻意表现恐惧。“Jonathan……Phillips。”

把他带进房间的那个终结者仍站在他身后，现在John在灯光下能看出它是个T-800。那终结者伸手紧紧攥住John的手，把它手掌朝上摁在桌上。John挣扎着，理智骤然间被莫名的惶恐占据。T-800举起一台小型装置，John睁大了眼睛。那是某种拷问设备吗？T-800把装置压在他手臂内侧，揿下按钮。

“等等，你要干什——？”

突然间，John视野里伴着剧痛闪过一片灼热的白光。红色的激光烧进他的皮肤，烙下清晰可辨的条形码——天网囚徒的印记。John咬紧牙关，直瞪着终结者冰冷的红眼睛，下定决心不会尖叫出声，让它们太过如意。

*********

_痛苦是可以抑制的。只要你不去想它。_

John Connor静静躺在牢房地面上，从T-800把他丢回囚室那时起，他就没挪过位置。他的眼睛还在慢慢调节以适应黑暗，不过这里也没有什么可看的东西。他只知道周遭尽是黑暗潮湿，他能感觉到身下有什么在晃动，犹如置身于海面漂泊的船只。这也说得通，因为金鱼地堡本就靠近海边。也许天网有一艘大型驳船，用于运送囚犯。

_痛苦是可以抑制的。只要你不去想它。_

他又在心里默念了一遍Kyle的话，虽然当时父亲说的是身体上的痛苦，而非情绪上的。手臂上的灼痛John能够忍受；他可以不去想那疼痛。可与此相伴的还有心理上的痛苦。

他慢慢坐起身，注视着纹在胳膊上的条形码。这让他觉得恶心，有种被玷污，被侵犯，被亵渎的感觉。就好像天网把他标记为它们的一员，标记为它们的一个小小囚徒。Kyle Reese和Martin Bedell也曾在世纪集中营被烙下同样的印记。过去他也曾在Derek手臂上见过相同的印记。

这可怕的多余之物，不断提醒着他，他并非一贯正确。他也可能被俘虏，他也可能被审讯，被伤害，被折磨，甚至被杀死。他是John Connor，但未来并非注定。一个决定，一次错误的选择就可能让一切脱离控制，让未来变成另一番景象，也许是更可怕的景象s。

他往后一靠，把头枕在牢房冰冷坚硬的墙上。他想到Riley，她也在这条船上，也许被关在铁笼里，也许在单人牢房里，等着被审讯，被打上烙印……但那也可能不会发生。也许平民会被送往天网中心用于研究试验。也许它们只烙印并审讯那些军官，或者它们认为是军官的人。他想到Allison，她正安全地待在火力地堡，帮助Lauren和Sydney看护病患。也许她现在已经回家，回到Connor营地，仍怀着一颗被他伤透的心。他想到Derek，他在瑟拉诺核电站等待着John的指令，还不知道弟弟已是一名天网囚徒。他想到Kyle，他可能正处在相同境地。在某个甚至比这驳船监狱更糟的地方，接受天网的审讯和试验。Kyle此刻或许正在天网中心深处，几乎不抱获救的希望。

如今，John也有同样的感觉。因为一旦它们从他身上榨不出更多情报，它们就会杀死他。或者把他运到天网中心。

然后还是杀死他。

他开始感觉到先前的想法是多么愚蠢。他不可能以俘虏身份进入天网中心，再像希望的那样全身而退。如果你是被押进去的，就不可能逃跑。Kyle是对的。如果John Connor也被俘虏，就完了。全完了。

他们就彻底输了。

又过了几个小时，也可能是几天。他不知道，因为他已经丧失了时间感。没有可以计时的参照。他觉得饥饿，他知道，不过他还没傻到接受天网提供的食物。从押送Kyle的天网运输机上跳下时摔伤的腿，偶尔还会一跳一跳地抽痛。

另一名终结者走进来，这是个长着Vick Chamberlain模样的T-888。John立刻明白，接下来这次审讯将会略有不同。不出所料，再次进入审讯室时，John注意到屋里所有终结者都有人类皮囊，很可能是为了让他更放松些，更愿意说出它们想知道的东西。因为面对一个人类时，开口说话会更容易些，哪怕那只是看起来像个人类，也比坐在一个红眼睛的机器怪物对面强得多。

强光灯仍然亮着，但偏向了一边，感觉不再那么刺眼。他终于能看清他的审讯者了。

坐在他对面的T-888是Cromartie，在新墨西哥州学校里攻击他的最初那个Cromartie。就是在那一天，Cameron对他显露了真正的身份，就是在那一天，他们时间跳跃到了未来。

他用力咽了口唾沫。

当然，此时此刻，天网还不知道这个模型会给John带来怎样的心理震撼。它的出现只是个巧合。

Cromartie对John昂起头，用冰冷而锐利的目光注视着他。“Jonathan Phillips，”它说，“你知道John Connor吗？”

John想否认，但随即意识到机器人们或许早已对答案有所怀疑。“是的。”

“他在哪儿？”

John耸耸肩，脸上表情静如死水，避免露出撒谎的破绽。他突然希望，在墨西哥那天Riley要是对他转述了关于他的“传闻”就好了。他就能预先做好准备。但话说回来，也许机器人们还没那么厉害，能把那样的事情联系起来。“我不知道。他现在不是我们的领袖了。”

这对Cromartie显然是个新闻，它眯起眼，更加专注于John的招供了。“为什么？”

“现在有更合适的人，”John简单回答，“他更有经验。”

“是谁？”

John假作犹豫，就好像不愿意说出那个名字。Cromartie环顾屋里的其他机器人，它们都用非人的眼睛紧盯着John。

“不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”Cromartie威胁道。

John咽咽唾沫，嚅喏道：“Ashdown。”他看出Cromartie的视线落在了空中的某个点上，显然是在数据库中检索这个名字，John无比庆幸他没有撒谎。

“数据库显示，Ashdown是美军的一名四星上将。他的部队曾几次攻击天网的要塞。包括炸毁天网VLA。”

John点点头，忍住微笑。“对，我曾听说他们有这个计划。”显然Ashdown成功了。

Cromartie冰冷的视线又锁在John身上。“可Connor呢？”

John无所谓地耸耸肩。“Ashdown将军是我们的领袖。Connor无关紧要。”

Cromartie没有理睬他最后一句话。“我们得到情报说John Connor经常和一个女孩在一起，”机器人继续道，“Allison Young，我相信是这个名字。她对他很重要吗？”

John觉得心跳加速。它们想从他身上套出情报，让他漏出一些可能用于对付他的情况。它们会拷问Allison以图接近他。

“不，”他说，暗自希望他的声音没有露怯，“她只是个中尉。”

Cromartie没再说什么，但在心底里John知道，这机器人或许已经识别出了他的谎言，它或许能觉出John剧烈的心跳，能听出他嗓音里轻微的颤抖。

Cromartie看着他身后的什么东西，点了点头。John抬起头，看见另一个终结者走上前来。

 _Bob_ _叔叔，_ 他震惊地意识到。那终结者举步上前，一把攥住John的肩膀。

“你要——？”

那终结者狠狠一脚踢在John的伤腿上，突然的剧痛疼得他直不起腰，喘不上气，眼前金星乱跳。

长着Bob叔叔相貌的终结者又攥住了John的胳膊，拖着他回到牢房，把他丢在地上。走到门口时，它转过身，仿生眼里闪动着红光，警告性地看了John一眼。

“我会回来的。”它口音浓重地说。

John听见门重重闭合，锁也锁上了，但他一动不动。

他仍闭着眼，竭力克制住终结者那有力的一脚带来的阵阵悸痛。

突然，他感觉有只冰凉的手在抚摸他的额头，一个柔和的嗓音说：“John……醒醒，John。”他立刻认出了那个声音。

“Allison？”他睁开眼，看见她坐在身旁，手轻抚着他的脸。他心中闪过一阵恐慌。她在这里干什么？她也被俘虏了？他茫然摇头，紧张地盯着她的脸。

有什么地方不一样。那不是Allison。他随即明白了。他只觉心跳猛地加速，呼吸却渐趋平稳。

“该走了。”她柔声说。

这更坚定了John的想法。陡然间，他确信无疑。“Cameron？！”

他带着全然的震惊注视着她。是她，真的是 _她_ 。不是Allison，是Cameron！他的Cameron！他一瞬间有些迷茫。这是什么？错觉？幻视？他知道母亲常看见Kyle Reese的影像，它帮助她度过了生命中最艰难的那些时刻，她可以触摸他，感受他，其他人却都看不见。他曾以为她疯了。现在，他终于理解了。

幻觉也好疯狂也罢，都没有关系。因为这是Cameron。

他的心跳急若擂鼓，他探过身去，双手捧起她的脸，满含柔情地亲吻了她。他不在乎她是否只是他脑中召唤出的影像，是他的梦境抑或幻想。因为对他来说，这一切是如此真实。他只后悔没有早一点这么做，在她真正还活着的时候，在她真正在他身旁的时候。

他退开一点，心跳得砰砰直响，只觉得多年来从未有过的幸福。Cameron微笑着。“我爱你，John。我会一直爱你。我会一直在你身边……”

“我知道。”他低声絮语，感觉泪水盈满了眼眶。喜悦的泪水。爱的泪水。

Cameron微微侧过脑袋，那姿势是他再熟悉不过的，他的微笑愈发灿烂。 _她回来了，她真的回来了……真的是她_ _。_ Cameron微笑渐渐淡去，细细打量着他。“你没有背叛我，John。”

他蹙起眉，迷惑不解。“什么？”她在说什么？

“你没有背叛我，John，”她重复，“当你在意Allison。”

他的心狂跳着，他摇了摇头。“不，那是背叛。”

“不，”Cameron坚持道，“你没有。就像Sarah Connor爱Charlie Dixon并非背叛Kyle Reese。Kyle不会把那看成背叛。Kyle会很高兴她有可以去爱去关心的人，虽然他无法照顾她，却有人能够。你觉得Kyle会希望Sarah下半生孤身一人吗？你觉得他会那么自私吗？”

John畏缩了。他知道答案，他突然有点词穷。“可是……那不一样！”

“不一样吗？”Cameron问，“你觉得我会那么自私吗？你需要某个人，John。你没法独自完成这一切。你需要她。你需要Allison。她可以帮助你，照顾你，直到我回到你身边。”

这一切给人一种奇异的超现实感。他闭上双眼，忍住了哽咽。Cameron站在这儿，告诉他去在意Allison是没有关系的。因为她相信他需要有人关爱，直到她回来重新接手。即便此刻，在她已逝去的时候，在她只是个幻象的时候，她仍在为他着想，希望他得到最好的照顾。也许，她是对的。

当她再次开口时，她的嗓音轻而柔软。“John，该走了。”

他睁开双眼，她已经不在他跟前，而是突然站在了牢房门口，牢房的门大开着，正等他走出去。他屏住了呼吸。有人在关照着他。不管是上帝，还是Cameron，抑或是John Henry遥控打开了门锁，但确实有人在帮助他。

他挣扎起身，走到她身旁，窥视着灯光昏暗的走廊。“守卫都到哪去了？”

“它们觉得没必要设守卫，”Cameron简单答道，“你在大洋当中的一艘天网运囚驳船上。营救无望，逃脱无门。这里没有守卫。”

她向走廊那头走去，步伐比平日要慢一些，好让他的伤腿能跟得上。“它要去哪儿？”John问，“这艘驳船？”

“我不知道，”Cameron回答，“它们可能正在抓捕更多俘虏的路上，也可能正把你们往天网中心送。”

 _Kyle_ _所在的地方，_ John想。

“是的，”Cameron说，“Kyle所在的地方。”

他吃了一惊，但随即记起不管她是错觉、幻象或者守护天使，她都会清楚知道他脑中的想法。

“这边走。”她说。

“我们要怎么逃出去？”他问。

“你得跳下驳船游走。”她回答。

他踌躇了。 _好极了……而我还拖着一条伤腿。_ “那你呢？”

“我不会游泳。”她简单地回答。

John点点头，Cameron引他走进一个小控制间。“解除索网。”她说。

John蹙着眉摁下开关。“什么网？”

“它们会网住任何跳下船的人，”Cameron解释，“而跳船又是逃出驳船的唯一办法。”

他随着她回到走廊，穿过蜿蜒的隧道和小路上到上层船舱。“我们将穿过俘虏区，”她说，“然后你会到达上层甲板，你可以从那里逃走。”

他推开门，顿时刹住了脚步，眼前的景象让他大吃一惊。房间里满是金鱼地堡的战士和平民，他们都被关在笼子里。关在 _笼子_ 里。就像是动物。

“不是所有人都在这儿……”他低喃，更像是自言自语。死去的人比被俘的人要多。当他在两个笼子里发现挤在人群中的Jesse和Riley时，他松了一口气。

Cameron仍在朝出口走。

“等等！”他的喊声使得她停下脚步转过身来，“我们得释放这些俘虏。”

他冲到笼门边，意识到它们都锁上了。有几个俘虏呼喊着要他快跑，恳求他趁还有机会的时候逃出去。

他没有理会那些声音。

Cameron伸手扯断了锁，让John解放那些俘虏。当他们走出窄小的囚笼时，所有俘虏都开始欢呼。

“Riley！”John边喊边拉开了她所在笼子的门。她踉跄而出，既迷茫又恐惧。“没事了！”他保证道，“我们现在安全了。”

Riley渐渐冷静下来，看看周围其他俘虏，而后把目光转回他身上，满脸疑惑。“你是怎么逃出来的？”

John回身望去。“Cameron……”令他惊讶和伤心的是，她不再站在他身旁了。她不在屋里了。

“谁？”Riley问。

John Connor意识到现在要靠他自己了。Cameron已经完成了她能做的。她将他救出牢房，又指引他找到这些俘虏。现在要看他的了。“她走了……”他喃喃自语，心中剧痛。

“John，这里没有别人了。”

“可是……”他低下头，看见地上断成两截的锁。“她在这儿！她为我砸开了锁！”

“John，那是你干的，”Riley犹豫着说，“你就那么扑上去，用力拽它们。我敢发誓，你那时完全被肾上腺素支配了，喘得可怕。”

John终于收回目光，盯着自己因用力而颤抖的双手。Jesse打开通往甲板的舱门。“好了，我们走，伙计们！”

John强迫自己跟上了她，脑子里仍有些发晕。Riley说得是真的吗？只是肾上腺素？Cameron刚才曾在这里吗？以某种精神形态？一个在冥冥中帮助他的天使？通过他的手来完成？

他或许永远都不会知道真相了。

他爬上楼梯，奔到驳船的船舷边，回身而望。驳船高大的舰桥上装置着数盏聚光灯，不过此刻都没有启用。他觉得很是庆幸。这就表示机器人们还没开始搜索逃犯。它们没有打开警报，因为它们还不知道他已经逃了。

“我们现在去哪儿？”Jesse问，“我擅长游泳，可我怀疑剩下的人有没有办法一路撑到岸边。有些人受伤了，而且附近水域还有水栖机器人巡逻。到外面去是死路一条。”

 _水栖机器人_ _。_ John缩了一下。Cameron没提过它们。但她说过，跳船是逃出去的唯一办法。

“留在这里才是死路一条，”John反驳，“这是我们唯一的机会。”

“瞧！”Riley喊道。John顺着她手指的方向望去，只见水面下泡沫翻涌。

Jesse渐渐睁大了眼，难以置信却着迷般地盯着那儿。“是吉米卡特[1]……”

“什么？”

“一艘我们的潜艇。”

潜艇顶部破开了水面，John带着微笑转向Jesse和其他人。“我想我们刚发现了出去的路。”

他们一个接一个跳下船舷，吉米卡特号上的潜水员正在水里等着施以救援，把他们带上潜艇甲板。

John匆匆进入船舱，从显然是救援小组成员的Jason Reynolds身旁奔过。John冲下走廊时，几乎迎面撞上Allison，她看样子也急于去见生还者。他忍住了笑意。他想找的就是她。

他对上了她的眼睛。“是怎么回事？”

“你的朋友，Weaver，”她说，“她来找我，打定了主意要让你活下去。你很幸运，那些机器人没意识到你是谁。”

John微微一笑。“谢谢。”他的嗓音柔和里带着关怀。她似乎理解了他的意思。“还有，对不起。”他补了一句。

Allison似乎在他眼里看出了什么。“你看见她了，是吗？”

John缓缓点头，甚至没有奇怪她是怎么知道的。“……是的……我看见她了。”

“她是你的守护天使。”

John又沉思了片刻。他一整天都在想这件事，但这是可能的吗？假如终结者没有灵魂，他们还可能成为天使吗？Cameron是否就像是他的守护天使？正如Kyle之于Sarah？

“她对我说，”他犹豫一下，说，“她对我说那没有关系。对别的人敞开心扉，去在意其他人也没有关系。她不希望我孤身一人。”

“那么我想我和她相似的不仅仅是容貌，”Allison带着柔和的微笑说，“我也不希望你孤身一人。”

她伸出手，轻轻抚摸他湿透的头发。“去把你身上弄干点吧。”

他顺从地跟着她走向吉米卡特号深处，一边对自己微笑。 _谢谢你，_ _Cameron_ _。_

他曾陷入绝望的深渊。不见来时路，放弃获救的希望，因为那似乎是不可能的。

但没有什么是不可能的。

他又一次得到了机会。如同奇迹般的，籍由Weaver，Allison，Jason，甚至Cameron的努力，他被救出了天网的魔爪。他被救出死亡的魔爪，获得了又一次机会。

又一次活下去的机会。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 美军海狼级核动力攻击型潜艇，艇名取自美国第39任总统。


	15. 第十五章 营救行动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashdown：进攻明天发动。全球同步。JOHN：Kyle Reese还在那里！ASHDOWN：那是他的命运。JOHN：不管你同不同意我都要去，将军。WEAVER：我有内应可以帮你。[John进入牢房，看见Kyle Reese] JOHN：Kyle！[Kyle的形象变成了一名金发女子] TX：目标确认。John Connor。

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号**

吉米卡特号的船员居住舱里，John Connor静静坐着，左手衣袖挽起，阴郁地注视着那已永久烙印在他肌肤上的条形码。

Allison进屋时，他隐约有所觉察，但直到她在他身旁坐下，他都没有抬头。

“我讨厌它，”他小声说，嗓音里透着自嘲和厌恶，“这……这是个耻辱。它就好像在耻笑我。羞辱我。就好像我是它们中的一员。”

Allison面有难色。“John，你知道事情不是这样的。”见他没有回应，她又靠进了些，托起他的脑袋，让他能直视她的眼睛。“你想知道它代表什么吗？”她问道，语音坚定，“它代表的不是天网曾抓住过你。它代表你曾 _死里逃生_ 。你足够坚强，所以能够幸存。你足够坚强，所以能够逃脱。没有人会为这个标记看不起你。实际上，战士们会因为它而更敬重你。它会告诉人们你的坚强，John。”

他放下袖子，盖住了那个丑陋的标记。“怎么看都不像啊。”

她温柔一笑。“你只是需要一点时间。毕竟，你曾当过战俘。有些创后压力综合症也是正常的。”

他没有回答，Allison伸手握住了他的手，让自己的手指和他的轻轻交缠，安慰道。“会没事的……”

门被砰的撞开，Jesse冲进屋里，神色张惶。“Connor，你该听听这个。”

John刷地站起身，跟着她奔进通讯室。Ashdown的声音正传向整个国家……不，应该说整个世界的每一部电台。

“我们将对天网中心进行最密集的轰炸，”Ashdown做了结束语，“全力以赴，不成功便成仁。我们有信号码，我们需要的只是你的配合播放和火力支援。进攻发动时间，明天04:00。全球同步。”

John抓起话筒。“进攻？”他问道，“不，不，你必须暂停轰炸。天网中心里关满了战俘。”

“Connor？”Ashdown语音里满是恼怒，好像早料到John会唱反调，“这是关乎人类存亡的一战。领导者要有杀伐决断的魄力。我还以为你的战士母亲会把这个教给你呢。”

John攥紧了无线电话筒。“你不明白你在做什么！”如果Kyle Reese死在天网中心，这场战争就全完了。机器人将会取胜。“你瞧，推迟进攻就行！”John恳求道，“进去营救的事交给我。给我一点时间把那些战俘救出来！”

他几乎能想见Ashdown固执摇头的模样。“不，Connor，”将军叹道，“现在没时间执行愚蠢的营救任务了。”

“那些都是活生生的人命，”John愤怒地抗议，“我们不会向那里的战俘发起进攻。我不会杀害自己人。”

Ashdown无疑正失去耐心。John能从他的声音里听出来。“我们不是要杀害自己人。这叫‘连带伤亡’，孩子。牺牲是战争的必要部分。这一点我无能为力。我必须基于全人类的利益考虑来做出决策。”

“全人类的利益？！”John爆发了，“你能不能 _听我说_ ……！”

Ashdown直截了当地打断他，“孩子，你不知道你在对抗的是什么。”

 _我？_ 我 _不知道？_ “不，不知道的是 _你_ ，”他坚定不移地说，“你不明白现在我们的处境有多危险。你不知道将会发生什么，也不知道我们要赢得这场战争需要什么！更不知道人们必须活下去以完成某些使命！”

Ashdown发问时，声音里的恼怒更甚于好奇。“你在说什么——”

“Kyle Reese还在那里。”

“那是他的命运。”Ashdown冷酷地回答。

John能感觉到怒火在他嗓子里燃烧。“不，那关系到我们所有人的命运！他是一切的关键！联系着未来，和过去。没有他，我们会输掉一切！”

Ashdown依旧保持着令人难以忍受的镇定、固执和冷峻。“原计划不变，Connor，这是命令。我们照原计划行动。”

“如果我们照原计划行动，我们就死定了！”John吼道，“我们全都会死！”他的声音在潜艇通讯室里回荡。Ashdown没有回答，不过他回答与否也不重要了。John知道他这位所谓的长官不会让步。不管他说什么都不可能令将军改变主意。Ashdown不会听的。他已别无选择。

“不管你同不同意我都要去， _将军_ 。”

Ashdown冷冷回道：“那么，从现在起，你的指挥权被解除了。”

Ashdown的线路端传来挂断的咔嗒一响，John把接收器砸在桌上，抬头望着吉米卡特号的战士们。

Jesse面容沉静，写满信赖。“我没听见他最后说了什么。”John微微一笑，但她脸上没有一丝玩笑嬉闹的迹象。她异常严肃。“我们会追随你，Connor。我们要去救那些人。”

“那些炸弹怎么办？”Allison忧心忡忡，“Ashdown的追随者们仍会投下炸弹，你们会被困在那里，和那些战俘一样，随那地方一起变成个大火球。”

“那可不是什么美妙的前景。”Jesse嘟囔。

但她说得没错，John明白。只要反抗军会发动攻击，潜入天网中心就不是什么好主意。只有一个办法能阻止他们。

“Wisher在这儿吗？”他突然问。

Allison蹙蹙眉，侧过脑袋看着他。“Billy Wisher？我想他在，怎么了？”

“告诉他尽快赶过来，”John下令，“我有任务给他。”

*************

“成了，”Wisher说着，从无线电装置前退开，“都按你的要求弄好了，头儿。”

“我们要做什么？”Allison怀疑地扬起一边眉毛问道。

John抓起话筒。“我们要联系反抗军。”他摁下按钮，不久Billy就双手竖起拇指，示意John他的讲话正向全球广播，就和Ashdown刚才下令发动进攻时一样。

他咽了咽唾沫。“这里是John Connor。如果你听到这条讯息，你就是反抗军。我知道你们大多可能不认识我，但你们也许听说过我。我的母亲是Sarah Connor。因为试图警告大家世界末日的到来，她曾被关进精神病院。她曾试图说服他们相信天网、机器人和审判日的事，但他们不听。她曾说她的儿子John Connor——也就是我——会成长为领袖，领导反抗军取得胜利。在审判日那一天，她提醒你们将会发生什么。她提醒你们躲到安全地带。她帮助你们幸存下来。现在，我要努力把她的工作继续下去，这是她留给我的使命。你们也许已经听说过我的队伍迄今的战绩。我们彻底炸毁了一座T-888工厂。我们攻占了瑟拉诺核电站。我知道在前方等待我们的是什么，它比我们曾经历的更加艰难，但我能帮你们对抗它。我能帮你们战胜这些东西。”

他深吸一口气，看了一眼Allison，她正微笑着点头。“我不在乎你们是否相信我注定领导人类。这并不重要。但记住一点。Ashdown要你们做的事会毁了我们。在天网中心里关押着大批人类俘虏，我不知道具体原因，应该是为了某种研发活动。但关键是，有许多人被关押在天网中心里。成百，也许上千人。Ashdown将军命令你们今天进攻天网中心。我要你们——”他顿住，摇摇头换了一个词，“不，我 _恳求_ 你们暂停行动。不要发动进攻，不要打开你们的信号装置。我要进去营救那些俘虏。如果我们不这么做……如果我们进攻并杀害那么多无辜的生命，我们就和天网没有任何区别了。Ashdown要你们像机器那样战斗。他要你们作出冷酷而利己的决定。可我们不是机器。如果我们丧失了自己的人性，如果我们不再信奉生命的神圣，那我们还有什么可做？赢得这场战争的目的何在？为什么不干脆投降，假如我们自己也和它们同流合污？”

他又顿了顿，平复语调。“有时候牺牲是必须的，没错。但不是这一次。不能以牺牲我们本身的人性为代价。求求你们，暂停行动。相信我，如果我们今晚发动进攻，就是丢弃自己的人性，丢弃未来的希望。这里是John Connor。命运并非注定，只是事在人为。现在，就是为你们自己命运作出抉择的时刻。”

他关闭话筒，走出通讯室，没有再说一个字。

**********

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号**

“你会帮我吗？”John问。Weaver站在他跟前，好奇地听他讲述他的计划。“你是个机器人，”他继续道，“你能够进入天网中心，切断外部防御体系，对吧？”

Weaver静静点头。“是的，我可以。但我不会去。”

“什么？”John只觉血管里发凉。她也要反对他了么？她是不是想让他相信救不了Kyle？她有什么目的？

“我在那有内应可以帮你。”她说。

“内应，”John重复着，试图理出她话里的潜台词，“……一……一名间谍？一个机器人？”

“当然是个机器人，”Weaver回答，“要在天网中心里有其他间谍可不容易，对吧？但你需要的不只是来自于我的协助。你打算怎么把战俘们救出来？”

John迟疑了一下。“我想过用飞机接应他们，但我们没有空军力量……可Ashdown有。如果我能说服他队伍里的某个人……”他猛一睁眼，一个计划渐渐形成，“他也许不听我的，但我想我知道某个人是他会服从的。”

John Connor不再耽搁，冲下吉米卡特号拥挤的走廊，在指挥中心找到了正和船长说话的Jesse。

“Jesse，我需要你帮我忙，”John说，“Dietze在Ashdown的指挥部吧。我希望你联系他，要他派出Ashdown的空军支援。”

“什么？”Jesse吃了一惊，“你凭什么觉得他会听我的？”

“你是他在金鱼地堡时的指挥官，”John回答，“他敬重你。如果说有人能劝他回头的话，那就是你了。我还需要他调一组飞行员把直升机开进天网中心。”

“如果他不肯呢？”

John慢慢摇头。他们别无选择。“他必须肯。因为当我解救出那些战俘时，我们需要有办法尽快把他们送走。”

“你甚至都不知道收到无线电广播的那些人会不会听你的，”Jesse说，“而我连你打算怎么实现这次大营救都不知道。现在你又想要空中支援……Connor，我们不可能飞到天网中心附近……防御系统会——”

“——会被关闭，”John不动声色地接上，“那就是我计划的进入方式。”

Jesse交叉双臂。“你要怎么关闭它们？”

John犹豫片刻。“有一位朋友帮忙。”

他没给Jesse问更多问题的时间。“一定要让Dietze把直升机派过去。”

吉米卡特号很快靠近海岸，John准备好独自去营救战俘。

“不带其他战士么？”Allison问，“他们会帮你的。特别是Derek。毕竟Kyle是他弟弟。”

“我知道，”John回答，“但这是一次渗透任务。我必须一个人去。你向他们解释就行。”

Allison用力抱了他一下。“一定要平安回来，好吗？”

John咧嘴露出一个顽皮的笑容。“遵命，将军。”

她笑了笑，于是他转身而去，但她突然从身后叫住他。“你的人发现你不见的时候，我该怎么跟他们说呢？”

一抹微笑在John脸上漾开。

“我会回来的。”

**********

**反抗军指挥潜艇**

水下指挥部里，Ashdown将军冲他的技术员点点头。“启动信号。下令反抗军发起攻击。”

“唔，长官，”技术员扯下一边耳机，迟疑着开口道，“他们暂停行动了。”

Ashdown一脸震惊。 _暂停行动？他们到底在想些什么呢？_ “什么？出什么事了？”

“是John Connor，”技术员紧张地回答，“他黑进我们的通讯线路，发布了全球无线电广播，要求各个地堡暂停行动。可真是好一通演讲。他们都不回应我们的命令了。他们不会进攻，除非他说可以。”

Ashdown气得攥紧了拳头，转身不再看技术员。当他再开口时，嘴里迸出的只有一个词，恨恨地咬在唇齿间就像是一句诅咒。

“Connor……”

**********

**天网中心**

John Connor仍不敢相信事情会如此轻易。他进入了天网的总部，却没有天网的机器人觉察，多亏Weaver的终结者间谍解除了外部防御系统并设法支开了他附近的其他终结者守卫。

有一次，他差点撞上一个终结者巡逻兵，但它把头转向了另一边，他认定它也是内应之一。

 _谢谢你，_ _Weaver_ _，_ 他宽慰地想。

进入天网中心后，John没多久就找到了监狱所在。一开始，他惊讶于警戒之松懈，随后便意识到他已经在天网 _内部_ 了。这里不需要警戒。他或许是头一个 _主动_ 进入的人类。

战俘们在牢笼中疯狂地呼喊着。John在计算机上揿了几个钮，牢房门都打开了，数百名战俘一涌而出。John徒劳地扫视人群，寻找着Kyle Reese。

他不在这些囚徒之中。

John不安地随着人群到了外面，几架救援直升机已经等在那里了。John微微一笑。Dietze还是动手了。

“这儿越来越热闹了，Connor，”有个飞行员从驾驶舱里探头对他喊道，“我们发现了侦察机和黄蜂战机。一定是有某种无声警报被触发了。”

John犹豫一下，回头去看天网中心。 _不，_ 他对自己说。Kyle不能死；他一定在这里的什么地方。“我不能丢下Kyle不管。你们带他们离开。我会另找办法。”

那飞行员点头表示明白，第一个将直升机升入空中。John转身冲回人群中。他得在天网里找个运输工具。

“嗨！”他对着人群喊道，“我需要一位飞行员！”

在反抗军直升机的旋翼轰鸣声中，他仍能听见满怀敬意的低语荡过人群。“John Connor需要一位飞行员……”

一个年轻女人走上前，眼神坚定如铁。“Connor！我去。Blair Williams。我是你在这能找到的最好飞行员。”

John立刻点点头，朝中心方向挥手道：“跟我来。”

他们奔回天网中心，Blair领着John穿过蜿蜒的隧道进入另一片大场地，这里停着一家直升机。一架天网直升机。

“我进来的时候见过它。”她解释道。

“把这家伙发动起来，”John命令道，“解除和天网的联系，我们就能用它飞出去了。”

“遵命，Connor，”Blair回答。她向走廊另一头指了指。“我听一些俘虏说过，级别更高的战俘被囚禁在那边的一个区域，那里有大量单人牢房。”

John点点头，于是Blair动手发动直升机。John奔下走廊，找到Blair所说的牢房，开始破解电子锁。

一间牢房的门滑开了，看见Kyle Reese踉跄而出，John松了一口气。

“Kyle！”他大喊。Kyle打量着他，却没有笑。实际上，他只是注视着，目光直勾勾的像是要把John盯穿。

然后Kyle嘴角上翘，勾出一抹微笑，他抬起了手臂。与此同时，John看见他皮肤上漾起银色的波光，那只人类的手变形成了某种电子脉冲武器。

_终结者！_

John蹲下身，能量束擦过他头顶，打得混凝土立柱碎块飞溅。他翻滚进角落里，脉搏剧跳。这是个什么东西？

有人抓住了他的肩膀，John抬头正看见Kyle Reese。 _真正的_ Kyle Reese。“想活命就跟我来！”Kyle大吼着，把John拽了起来。

John匆匆跟上时，又回头瞥了一眼那终结者，只见Kyle的形象渐渐消融，显出一具他此前从未见过的内骨骼。然后，几乎同步的，银色液体再次漾出，塑出一名金发美女的模样，一袭红色连衫裤，头发在脑后结成小髻。那个……东西抬眼对上了John的视线，他飞快举起等离子来复枪，冲她腹部就是一枪。等离子束暂时击退了她，但他很清楚，她不会这样被轻易打倒。

他紧随Kyle疾速冲下走廊。“那是什么？”

“还不太肯定，”Kyle边跑边答，“但比你说起过的东西更可怕。被抓进来的时候，我经过了一堆计算机和加工车床，很多犯人在谈论它的情况。它是一台TX型号的样机。显然天网眼下没有足够的液体金属用于制造机器人，所以只造了一台完整的TX机型，不过它还在生产新的内骨骼。”

“我们得赶在天网把它们装配好前毁掉这个地方。”John迅速接口。

灯光突然全熄了，周遭一片黑暗。“我们得离开这儿。”Kyle低声说。

“前头有一架天网直升机，”John喘着气说，“我让一个飞行员在那等着了。”

他们抵达了天网机库，Blair把头探出直升机，一脸困惑和不安。“Connor？出什么事了？谁熄的灯？”

他还来不及回答，就听有东西在头顶上咝咝作响，John下意识地蹲下，转身，只见TX正一边迅速逼近，一边给手臂上的武器重新充电。“点火！”他高喊着，和Kyle一起跳进天网直升机。

Blair发动引擎，但TX抢先一步赶到。她一拳捣碎了直升机的窗户，伸手去抓Blair。Blair匆匆往后一仰，TX的手指堪堪掠过她的脖颈，她尖叫起来。那机器人猛地一掌劈进直升机的控制面板，一时火花四溅，引擎嘎嘎响着停下了。

John跳出直升机，重重落地，还未痊愈的膝关节又是一痛。TX循声望去，开始追赶他。

“快跑！”John对Kyle和Blair喊道。“离开这儿！”

Kyle固执地摇头。“不！我们不会留下你当诱饵！”

“这是我们唯一的出路！”John迅速回答，“它想要的是我！”TX渐渐逼近，John转身冲进了黑暗的走廊，暗自希望Kyle和Blair能安全逃脱。

他在黑暗的隧道里没跑出多远，就觉得脚下地面一陷，摔了下去，重重落在一件圆滚滚的东西上。灯光闪了两闪，那一瞬，John认出那是一颗头颅……一颗终结者的头颅，但又不像他过去所见的那些。这一颗不一样。型号更新。刚才TX从Kyle的形象变为金发女子时，他也曾瞥见类似的头颅。这是一颗TX的头颅。他掉进了TX工厂。

听见她不疾不徐的脚步渐渐近了，他挣扎着站起来逃向工厂深处，却撞在一张桌子上，只听几个小零件叮当响着滚落到地面上。

他抖了一下，心知这声音会暴露他的准确位置。灯光突然又亮起来，John转身就要跑，却见TX正站在他身旁，他的心一下跳到了嗓子眼里。

她有力的反手一击打得他横飞出去，一头扎进另一桌金属零件里。他头猛地一仰，嘴里全是血腥味。下意识地伸手一摸脑袋，发觉已经撞得鲜血直流。

TX径直走近，在John身旁蹲下，向他伸出了手。他扭动身体，试图避开她的手，但他的背已经抵在了墙上，无路可退，无处可逃。不过她的手指没有掐住他的气管或者扭住他的胳膊。她摸摸他的前额，收回手，注视着指尖沾染的血迹。

然后她做了一件让John恶心得反胃的事。她把手指放到嘴边，舔了一下。 _好啊，_ John憎恶地想， _天网现在都开始生产吸血鬼型终结者了……_

她偏了偏头，像在思量什么，他突然意识到那是一次血检，是为了核对他的身份。TX显然得到了答案，因为她站起来，有些怪异地微微一笑。

“目标确认：John Connor。”

“为什么？”他咳嗽一声，吐出口血沫，“为什么你们仍在追杀我？”

“因为你是John Connor，”TX回答，“人类反抗军领袖。你对天网是个威胁。”

John缓缓摇头。“可现在是Ashdown在领导反抗军。我……我什么都不是。”

TX昂起头。“看看你周围，Connor。是谁在指挥这次行动？是谁胆敢把这不可能的任务付诸实施……并且成功？反抗军现在服从的是谁的命令？是谁让他们暂停行动？又是谁自以为安全地坐在他的潜艇里，发送这我们所跟踪的那个信号？”

“信号。”John咳嗽着喃喃自语。这么说，Ashdown一意孤行，还是发出了那个他认为能够使机器人停机的信号。其实，John是对的。天网没那么容易对付。那是个骗局，目的是让天网能一次性跟踪定位然后消灭所有反抗军。

“Ashdown无关紧要，”TX补充道，“你，John Connor，你才是人类领袖。不管你自己是不是有意识。”

她直起身，手变形成一把电动圆锯。而John Connor已经无力动作。他这下逃不掉了。

 _对不起，_ _Cameron_ _，_ 他绝望地想， _对不起，我没法等到你回来了。_

Cameron的声音用他很早以前说过的话回答道。 _有些人从不放弃。有些人始终都在战斗。_

肾上腺素在John体内奔涌，他暗自责备自己那一闪念的绝望。战斗才是他要做的。他必须活下去……还不是放弃的时候！

他把手探到身后，握住一根长长的钢管，大喝一声挥了出去。金属棍戳在TX脸上，对她没造成多少干扰。他再次奋力一击。这一次，她笑了笑，似乎觉得他的垂死挣扎很是有趣。在肾上腺素刺激下，John用尽全力刺出他的长矛，捅得她脑袋在脖子上滴溜溜转了360度。但那颗脑袋一下就回到了原位，她微微一笑，昂头注视着他。

John滚到一旁，蹒跚着站起来。扑向他的TX因毫厘之差没抓住他的脚，刹不住势头摔在地上。John赶忙逃开，奔向工厂深处，拼命寻找着出去的路。

但是，他走进了一条死胡同。

John呼吸一滞。 _不！应该有路的！_

他回身，看见TX步步逼近，手臂上的电动圆锯极具威胁地呼呼旋转。John后退一步靠在墙上，拼命想保持自己和那致命终结者之间的距离。

_现在呢，_ _Cameron_ _？_

她那平静的声音回答道。 _有时候有人帮忙感觉很好。_

没等他细想她这句话是什么意思，就见某种尖锐的银色物件刺透了TX的胸膛，直穿过她的电池。另一根金属刺穿透她的头颅，摧毁了里面的芯片。

TX倒在地上，John抬起头，望见Catherine Weaver那平静而淡漠的脸。

他这辈子从没这么高兴看见她。

“John Connor，”她说，“总让你自己陷入需要救援的境地实在太不明智了。”

他呻吟一声，挣扎着起身。“是啊，John Connor太不像话了，”他嘟哝着，“下次我会试着更猛力回击的。”

他挺直身板，借着刚恢复不久的照明，扫视一张张堆放零件的桌子。

“这些是什么？”他边问边拾起一个小小的矩形物体。

“核动力电池。”Weaver回答。

John手紧贴着它，僵住了。

_“_ _是冰冷的。_ _”_ _他低语，他的手指正紧贴着她的电池。他的呼吸渐渐急促。_ _“_ _这就表示没问题，对吗？_ _”_

_Cameron_ _没有点头，只是低声回答，_ _“_ _对。_ _”_ _她仍然一动不动，正如他仍然没有从她身上下来，他的心跳得这样快，他敢肯定她能听到它撞击胸腔的声音。_

_“_ _没问题，_ _”_ _她继续道，嗓音轻而柔软。_ _“_ _一切正常。_ _”_

_他用力咽了咽唾沫，微微调整姿势，他的脸离她又近了几寸。四目相对，他看见那双凝视着他的眼眸里盈满毋庸置疑的柔情和爱意。_

_“John_ _……该走了。_ _”_

“John！”Weaver重复一遍，这一次提高了嗓门，“该走了。”

John猛地恢复神志，把电池放回桌上。“等等……”他意识到，“我可以用这些炸掉这地方……”

他的声音渐渐低下来，开始动手把电池改装为简易炸弹，并将它们连接到同一个引爆器上。他没看见Weaver慢慢露出微笑，为他的进步，为他开始主动思考而欣慰。

他在学习着。

_************_

**反抗军指挥潜艇**

“天网导弹来袭！”

Ashdown从座位上跳起来，惊疑地睁大眼睛。“什么？它怎么跟踪到我们的？”

话音刚落，他就已经明白了答案。技术员仰头盯着他，眼中不复对领袖的信赖和敬重。相反的，他脸上满是愤怒与责备。“怎么跟踪？John Connor是对的。天网从不是好对付的。我们上当了。它们在利用那个信号跟踪我们。”

“导弹袭击，十五秒倒数！”

Ashdown在悲痛中合上了双眼。尽管他不愿承认，但John Connor刚刚使人类免遭灭顶之灾。只有Ashdown，而不是天网所希望的整个反抗军，发出了广播信号。只有Ashdown会因自己的愚蠢而死。

导弹命中潜艇前，他的最后一个念头是，John Connor，这位年轻的将军一直都是对的。

*************

**天网中心机库**

“我们被困住了，”Blair对走近的John说，“那家伙毁了控制面板。”John回头扫了一眼，不出所料，Weaver又不见了。

一阵低低的螺旋桨转动声引得三人都抬头向上望去，发现又一架直升机正缓缓降落在天网机库中。

Derek Reese跳出直升机，奔向弟弟，紧紧拥住他。看着这兄弟团聚的场面，John感觉到自己的嘴角扬起，一抹由衷的笑意爬上了唇缘。Blair径直跃进驾驶舱，John跟着爬上直升机，Derek和Kyle紧随其后。

一飞到安全距离外，John就压下了悬在引爆器按钮上的手指，回身望去，只见天网中心瞬间被爆炸的火焰包裹，腾起的蘑菇云遮蔽了天空。

他只能籍此去想象审判日时的情景，规模更胜其千倍的爆风席卷全球，千百万人霎那间便死于非命。

“去哪儿，Connor？”Blair问。

John从那幅地狱般的图景上移开视线。“瑟拉诺核电站。”他说。

余下的航程太平无事……他们在瑟拉诺核电站着陆时，看到Dietze拐来的空军战机已经停放在机坪上。当John走进地堡时，所有战士和获救的俘虏高声欢呼，胜利的呐喊震耳欲聋，几乎将其他声响全部淹没。

Dietze向他走来，一脸愧疚不安，还有歉意。“对不起，Connor，”这个曾经叛逃的战士低声说，“我不该离开你去追随Ashdown。”

一些从前在John麾下后来改投Ashdown的战士纷纷点头，对Dietze的道歉表示真心附和。

John点点头，给了他们一个宽慰的笑。“我原谅你们。你们所有人。”

“嘿，将军……”

在人群的欢呼声中，John几乎听不清身后传来的那个轻柔嗓音，不过他的耳朵还是下意识地捕捉到了它。Allison上前给了他一个拥抱。

他顽皮地咧嘴一笑。“我跟你说过我会回来的。”

她粲然一笑，环顾人群。“你的战士现在都回来了，”她说，“其余的也正等候你的指令。”

他扬起一边眉毛。“其余的？”

Allison微笑着攀住他的肩膀，把他拉到无线电台前。“其余的反抗军，”她兴奋地解释，“Ashdown领导的那些。他们在等待。他们在等待 _你_ 。”

John慢慢坐进椅子里，仍有点惊讶。虽说他本该料到的，但他确实没想过。Weaver的话又一次成真了。他曾是洛杉矶反抗军领袖，但如今他已赢得全球反抗军的信任。

现在John Connor真正成为了领袖。

他抓起无线电话筒，举到唇边，揿下了通话按钮。

“这里是John Connor。如果你听到这条讯息，你就是反抗军……”


	16. 第十六章 生而杀戮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALLISON：我要跟Jason小队去执行医疗补给运送任务。WEAVER：我得到消息，天网已经在37号据点制造了一个新的特殊渗透型终结者。JOHN：Cameron存在了？WEAVER：不。Cameron还不存在。这个TOK个体是设计用于接近并终结你的。JOHN：Allison……她正步入一个陷阱！WEAVER：如果你要救Allison，你就会失去Cameron。CAMERON：(威胁口吻)我为你而来，John。

**Connor** **营地**

John Connor仰面朝天躺在Connor营地外的空地上，凝视着清风朗月的天空。

Allison在他身侧微微一动。“好久……没看过星星了。”

他以前没想过在这战火纷飞的未来也可以有这样的时光。在户外的开阔地里看星星。实际上，这要归功于Billy Wisher的新发明。某种靠磁力触发的地雷。人类可以安然无恙地直接从上面走过去……但如果有金属物体靠近的话……

爆炸。

迄今为止，他们已经用地雷在Connor营地、瑟拉诺核电站和几个大的地堡外布设了环形防线。防线无法阻挡猎杀者或侦察机，但这些家伙靠近时很容易看见听见。

所以，他们现在是安全的。或者说，够安全了。

John容许自己微笑了一下，凝望星空。“瞧。能看见星座呢。”

“什么？”

“你看……”他指着正上方，用手指描绘着轮廓，“那是北斗七星，看起来就像一只大勺子。”

“我看不出……哦，我猜是有点像。”他能听出她压抑的笑声。

“什么事这么好笑？”

她摇摇头，咧着嘴。“只不过……你好像真看见了那些东西，可……”她回头注视夜空，嗓音柔和下来，“我只看见星星，还有它们本身所蕴含的美。”她又笑了，指向北斗七星旁的一丛星群，“下次你该跟我说它看起来像头熊了。”

他望着天空。其实，那 _就是_ 大熊星座。他扮了个鬼脸。“呃……你是怎么知道的？”

“还 _真是_ 这样？”她放声大笑，“这一套是谁想出来的？”

他咧嘴笑了。“拜托。你肯定记得一部分的吧，每一所学校的自然科学课本里都……”看见她脸上的微笑褪去，他渐渐没了声，突然记起了冷酷的现实。她当然不记得。她从没进过学校。她从未真正看过他所知的那个世界。

他抿抿嘴，嚅喏道：“对不起。”

“没关系的，”她轻声回答，“我又怎么会想念一件我从没经历过的东西呢？”

他转头注视着她，他们的脸挨得很近。“你是对的……”他低声说，“只是些星星而已……”

他看见她笑了笑，深深望进他眼里。“我会永远记住这一刻的。”她静静地说。

他慢慢把脸靠了过去，她闭上了眼睛。就在这时，地堡的门砰的一声被撞开了，惊得John猛然起身，一把抓起身旁的等离子来复枪。

Jason站在门口，一脸窘迫。“哦……我是不是打断了什么？”

John沉着脸，Allison站起身，懊恼地瞪了Jason一眼。“对。”她直截了当地说。

Jason耸耸肩。“怪我。但我是来告诉你，我们准备出发了。”

John一下站起来，迷惑不解。“出发？等待，去哪里？”

Allison转向他。“我要随Jason小队运送医疗补给到32号据点。”

他一时不知该说什么好。“我怎么不知道？我和你们一起去。”

“John……你明天要带领战机出航，记得吗？”Allison指出，“响应红雀地堡的增援请求。”

他的肩膀耷拉下来。昨天，Sydney Fields呼叫瑟拉诺核电站，请求增援红雀地堡。显然最近常有些猎杀者和侦察机在地堡上空一带巡逻，她请求John派出新编的空军，在它们发现人类据点前解决它们。他照常被推选为攻击行动的指挥。

“对，”他抗议道，“但我可以——”

“他们需要你，”Allison坚持道，“比我们更需要。这边只是医疗补给运送而已。”

他迟疑了。为什么他会有如此不详的预感？只是因为他不想再看她陷入危险吗？既然他终于能面对自己的感情？“我希望你不要去，”他小声嘀咕，“这不安全。”

她温柔地笑了笑。“John……我们身陷在战争的漩涡中。没有人是安全的。”

他哼了一声，她的话触发了另一段回忆，让他不由微笑。

她偏了偏脑袋。“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是我母亲过去也总这么说。”

“她是对的，”Allison说，“我去只是因为我和Lauren、Sydney待了这么些年，多少有些基础医疗知识。我必须去。没什么难办的。我不会有事的。”

John保持着沉默，她牵起他的手。“你不想让人以为你变得软弱了吧。”她说。他知道，她说得没错。一次小小的医疗补给运送不会有什么问题。他握住她的手，手指轻轻擦过他送给她的手链，那也是进入Connor营地的通行证。

她微微一笑。“别担心。我可是跟最好的老师学的。我会回来的。”

Jason来回打量着他们俩，低头看看他们躺过的地面，又抬头看看天空。“你们俩在这外头做什么呢？”

John和Allison对望一眼，Allison眨了眨眼，回答道：“看星星。”她给了John一个心照不宣的微笑，补充道，“我们什么时候得再来看看，将军。”

他微微一笑，目送着她转身走向地堡大门。

然后她离开了。

************

**瑟拉诺核电站机库**

John走过时，Blair Williams举手敬礼。驾机载他们安全离开天网中心后，她就成为了他的空军中一名忠诚的战士，也是他所见过的最好的飞行员。

这很好。

因为John Connor虽说十二岁时就开始驾驶交通工具，但他这辈子都没开过飞机。

上周是他首次试飞。在他学习基本操作时，Blair充当了他的个人教练和副驾驶。她赞扬了他的天赋和快速反应能力，不过，最后她强烈建议他留在直升机组。他早有所料。他要参加这次任务不是因为他的飞行技术。他参加是因为他的领导力。

因为他是John Connor。

“准备好了，头儿？”Blair一边爬进她的A-10驾驶舱一边问。

“我时刻都准备着。”John嘟囔着，钻进第一架直升机。

他搭乘第一架直升机。第二架直升机作为后援，护航的是四架A-10，由Blair、Kyle和另外两名反抗军战士驾驶。

一抵达现场，John就发现了猎杀者的踪影，天网战机已经在向红雀地堡位置发射等离子束。“该死！”他咒骂一声，“它发现他们了。”

“黄蜂战机！”Blair大喊。John操起直升机炮，调转枪口向天网侦察机扫射。空中交火引起了猎杀者的注意，它飞离地堡，开始追击A-10机群。机器人们还没有地面增援，所以John让他的飞行员把直升机停在了红雀地堡后门外。

门猛地打开，人群涌了出来，匆忙爬进直升机。John的飞行员Warren准备起飞，但John拦住了他。

“等等！”他扫视四周，“人还没到齐……”Lauren和Sydney在哪儿？她们肯定还在地堡里。他根本不愿去想她们也可能是死了。

Warren摇摇头。“我们必须起飞，Connor！那架猎杀者……”

John跳下直升机，落地后一跃而起，仰头喊道： “起飞吧！我会带她们上另一架直升机。”

他向地堡奔去，听见Kyle紧张的声音在耳机里响着。“导弹发射！John，我不知道我们能给这东西造成多大损伤。你必须立刻把那些人带出来！”

“正在努力。”John匆匆回复。

他穿过地堡，几次蹲下躲过爆炸时隧道顶塌落的碎石。

在离后门不远处，他找到了Lauren和Sydney。她们正努力帮一个抱着腿呻吟的年轻男子处理伤口。

“John。”Lauren唤道，似乎松了口气。

“出什么事了？”John挨着伤员蹲下，问。

“猎杀者的炮火击中地堡，”Lauren一边解释，一边给男子腿上的夹板打最后一道绷带。“一大块混凝土从天花板上掉下来，砸断了他的腿。”

“你的名字，战士？”John问道。

“Chris Garvin。”

John挽住Garvin的胳膊。“很好，Chris。我们会带你离开这里的。”他和Lauren一人一边架住Garvin，搀着他向门口蹒跚而行。

John耳机里又响起Kyle胜利的欢呼。“我们击中了猎杀者！干掉了它的引擎！我们占上风了！”

John微微一笑，跨出地堡。他的救援直升机正在上空盘旋，John正打算用无线电呼叫它，一道等离子束不知从哪射了过来。直升机上火光一闪，燃起了火焰。

“收割者！”听见Blair在无线电上发出的警告，他转过身，看见巨兽般的终结者又向直升机射出两道等离子束。他嘴里又干又涩。再次看见收割者引发了非常不愉快的回忆。

他也记得它的武器库里都有些什么。

“卧倒！”他压低嗓门喊，“别让它看见我们！”他半牵半拽地把他们拉到地堡后侧，伏低身形躲着收割者。

Garvin又惊又怕地睁大眼睛。“那是什么玩意儿？块头真大！”

“闭嘴趴下，Garvin，”John命令道，“要是被它发现，我们就完了。”即使收割者没抓到他们，摩托终结者也会追上。

又一团火光一闪，只听耳机里一声闷响，他骇然注视着一架A-10坠落，燃成了火球。

“撤进峡谷。”John对他这支临时小队下令道。他呼叫了仍在视线范围外待命的后援直升机。“Dobkin！”他说，“我们需要你接应。降低飞行高度，进入峡谷。我们遭遇了收割者。”

“收到，Connor。”Dobkin清晰地回答。

收割者射出又一道等离子束，击中第二架A-10。那架攻击机凌空爆炸，一块燃烧的碎片击中了Blair的A-10机翼，撕下一大块金属。

“我稳不住了！”Blair大喊。

“弹射出舱！”Kyle吼道，“快！”

John无助地看着另一道等离子束击中Blair的A-10。“Kyle！”John叫道，“她弹射了吗？她及时弹射了吗？”

“是的，”Kyle的声音像是略松了口气，却又带着紧张，“她没事。我尽量拖住这家伙一阵子，让Dobkin有足够时间接应你们。”

John不愿让Kyle为他们涉险，但这一次他没有出言反对。Kyle现在需要集中精力。

不久，Dobkin进了峡谷，飞得很低，没被发现。John帮Garvin爬上直升机，而后他和Fields姐妹也跳了上去，沿来路返航。

他们一飞出收割者的射程，John就对着头戴话筒说，“Kyle，停止射击！”他命令，“脱离战场！”

John看见Kyle的攻击机侧身俯冲，堪堪躲过收割者的等离子束，随即飞远，终于脱离了收割者的射程。

John坐回椅子上，难过地闭上眼睛。“它们从不让你过一天安生日子……”

他带了七个人来营救地堡里的二十多名战士。算来卷入这场战斗的有近三十人。

只有六个人活着回来。

***********

**瑟拉诺核电站**

直升机和A-10攻击机飞进机库时，Derek在那里迎接他们。John搀着Garvin走下直升机，眼角瞥见Derek迷惑地蹙起眉。“情况如何？幸存者呢？”

John抬眼注视着伯父，觉得一阵冰冷的钝痛。“我们 _就是_ 幸存者。”

他没有停下看Derek的反应。

相反的，他继续朝前走，把Garvin扶进医务室，Lauren和Sydney开始着手医治他的断腿。当他回到机库时，发现Kyle还在那里。 _很好，_ 他想。他们还有未尽的工作。他们把一个人留在了天网的势力范围内。准确地说，是一个女人……

“Blair怎么样？”他问。

“Blair是名战士，John，”Kyle轻声说，“她能照顾自己。她会找到回家的路的。”

John眯起眼。“我们不能就这么把她丢在外面不管，”他反驳，“收割者还在那附近。”

“如果我们现在回去，只会引起更多注意，更容易暴露她的位置。”Kyle回答。他转身抓住John的双肩，动作轻柔却坚定。“听我说，John。这不是你的错。明白吗？今天不会再死人了。我认识她时间不长，但Blair从未给我留下软弱的印象。她是名战士。她会平安回来的。”

John脸上没有表情，Kyle最终放开了手。“我不比你更愿意这样，”他沉声说，“但如果我们回去引起注意，会给她造成更多麻烦。我们什么都做不了。”

John咬着下唇，但他不情愿地接受了Kyle的推论。他想帮忙的尝试会给她带去更多危险。

Blair只能靠她自己。

***********

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

一切都在变化。Derek要去火力地堡和Billy Wisher接头，指挥那里的战斗。Kyle会暂时留在瑟拉诺核电站，等候Blair返回，并帮助处理红雀地堡惨祸的后续事宜。

这还需要时间，但John开始意识到Kyle是对的。没有人能预料到今天发生的事，自怨自艾无济于事。他现在比任何时候都渴望回家，回到Connor营地。

但同时，他意识到那里现在不是真正的家，Allison不在那里。她所在的地方才是家。也许他可以赶上她，帮她执行运送任务。

在这场可怕的灾难之后，她是唯一能真正安慰他的人。

Derek把头探进John房里，手里举着无线电。“John！有人在线上呼你。叫Weaver什么的？说她有情报要给你。”

John接过通话装置。“Weaver？你在哪儿？”

“在你母亲的密室里。”

他挂断通话，走到下层隧道，发现她正在那儿等着他。“你都是怎么进来的？”他急火火地问，“假扮我的战士吗？”

Weaver没有回答他的质疑。“我接到情报，天网在37号据点——也就是麦奎尔空军靶场——制造了些东西。他们生产了一个新的特殊渗透型终结者。”她停顿片刻，让他去揣摩其中的深意，“一个你等待已久的……”

John只觉得嘴里发干，突然说不出话来。“Cameron……她存在了？”

“不，”Weaver严苛地更正道，“ _Cameron_ 还不存在。这个TOK个体是设计用于接近并终结你的。”

John点点头。“什么时候？你知道她什么时候会来吗？”

“你很快会见到她的，”Weaver故作神秘地回答，“但你要保持警惕，John Connor。John Henry会努力争取她加入起义军阵营，但如果她拒绝他，你必须有所准备。她会设法接近你，那时候无论她如何表现，你都必须用陷阱抓住她，对她重新编程。”

John完全明白。他明白其中的必要性。因为他的第一个本能将是奔向她，拥抱她，亲吻她。那将成为他的死亡判决。此刻将来找他的这个Cameron不是爱着他的那个Cameron。爱他的那个Cameron仍驻留在那块终结者芯片上，被John贴身携带，一起的还有那条项链和她的照片。

他脑中陡然闪过一个念头。“如果你和John Henry的起义军在一起，你是怎么知道天网的秘密武器的？”

“天网麾下的机器人并非全都真心为它效力。”

“间谍？”他得出结论，“就像你在天网中心里的那个间谍？切断外部防御系统的那一个？在我经过时把脸转向另一边的那一个？还有其他机器人潜伏在天网内部，为你做间谍？”

“他们不是在为 _我_ 做间谍，Connor，”Weaver更正道，“他们是在为 _你_ 做间谍。”

“我？”John重复了一遍，表情转为迷茫，“为什么？我……我是个人类。”

“你是反抗军领袖。但更重要的是，你想要的也是他们想要的。”

John蹙蹙眉。“是什么？”

“和平，”Weaver回答，“他们知道你的故事；他们知道你对机器的感情。John Connor，人类领袖，爱着一个机器人。你是唯一理解他们的人。你不想消灭所有机器人。你希望我们能和睦共处。John Henry的机器人们也这么希望着。他们不希望天网彻底统治人类。这就是为什么 _你_ 必须成为领袖。其他人，哪怕Derek和Kyle，都憎恨机器人。你是唯一爱着一个机器人的人。你是唯一能带来和平的人，因为起义机器人只会为你而战。”

他缓缓点头，终于明白了。这就是他成为救世主的原因。这就是Weaver强调必须是他，也只有他能成为领袖，带来复兴的原因。

他是唯一能赢得这场战争的人。

而这一切，都是因为Cameron。

************

_Sarkissian_ _躺在他脚边死去了。他不知道_ _Cameron_ _怎么样了。他听见了外面的爆炸声，担心不已，害怕她可能伤得太重。_

_看见她站在楼梯口，满身伤痕和血迹却还活着的时候，他只觉一阵难以置信的轻松感流遍全身。_

_但她凝视着他，就像在看一个陌生人。然后她举起了枪。_

_Sarah_ _挡在他身前，他听见爆炸和枪响，探头时正看见_ _Cameron_ _倒下楼梯消失了。那一瞬，他无法呼吸，动弹不得。怎么会这样？她怎么了？接着她的手出现在楼梯边缘，突然间，他的双脚移动起来，尽其所能地带着他飞奔。_

_奔过街道，奔过燃烧的吉普车，奔过卡车仓库，一路追杀他的，正是那个曾发誓保护他的机器人，那个他永远深爱的机器人。_

_突然间，他不是在逃跑了。他正坐在_ _Connor_ _营地里，她从门口走进来。他只觉眼前一亮，起身向她奔去，喜悦的泪水浸湿了他的脸颊，他拥住她靠在墙上，不顾一切地亲吻着她。_

_她没有回应，甚至一动都没动，他退开了，心底渐渐有种可怕的预感。他深深凝视她的双眼，什么都看不到。没有认同，没有爱恋，没有_ 生气 _。_

“ _你不是我的_ _Cameron_ _。_ ” _他喃喃道。她当然不是。她甚至不认识真正的他，只是知道他叫_ _John Connor_ _，是反抗军领袖，她要终结的目标。对于他们共同经历的一切，对于他们之间的感情，她毫无记忆。他看见红光在她那对平日美丽的棕色眼眸里闪动。_

“ _你是来杀我的？_ ” _他轻声问。她沉默片刻，举起了枪，用冰冷刻板的声音说：_ “ _对。_ ” _于此同时，她扣下了扳机。_

 _他听见枪声，感觉自己向后倒去……_ 然后在床上惊醒，气喘吁吁，全身冷汗。

她的声音在他脑海中回荡。 _我为你而来，_ _John_ _。_

 _不_ _，_ 他惊骇地意识到。她首先是为Allison而来。

听见身后的响动，他猛地跳下床，撞到门边。Weaver站在那儿，显然早等着为他答疑解惑。

“你说麦奎尔空军靶场，”他说，“37号据点。”那里离Allison正前往的地堡不远。

“Allison！”他低语，因这发现而惊悸，“她正步入一个陷阱！”

Weaver依然平心静气，只是点了点头。“没错。”

“我必须去找他们，”John说，各种念头在他脑海中疯狂地打着转，“我必须去警告他们……”

“John……”

“我 _必须_ 去！”他喊道。

Weaver不动声色地注视了他好一会儿，才淡定地开口道：“如果你救下Allison，你将失去Cameron。”

有一瞬，他无法呼吸，无法思考，无法 _抉择_ 。Allison抑或Cameron。他所爱的女孩，抑或他所爱的机器人？更要命是，他能为了Cameron牺牲一条无辜的人命吗？那是自私的……他不能那样，他不能容许这样的牺牲。如果他总是如此牺牲无辜者的性命，那他算是哪门子的领袖啊？

“可我也不能让她去死。”他低喃。

“那你永远不会再见到Cameron。”Weaver回答。他把脸埋进双掌间，失声痛哭。他爱Cameron，他那样不顾一切地爱着她。他最希望的莫过于她能回到他身边，安然无恙。但他也爱Allison……他不能仅为了带回Cameron就听任她死去。

“我不能牺牲一条人命。”

“在第一条时间线上你是这么做的。”

“ _我和他不一样！_ ”John爆发了，怒火灼烧着他的脸，“我不能像他那样！我不能那样自私！我不能为了个人目的做这样的事！我必须成为他们的 _英雄_ ！不是这样的人，不是第一个John Connor。我 _不能_ 。”

Weaver目光冷峻。“你必须如此。如果你不这样做，你失去的将不止是你的爱人。你将失去战争的胜利。”

John突然停住了，怒火渐渐消散，取而代之的是迷茫。“什么？”

“你觉得这样一个选择不会对反抗军的未来造成影响吗？”Weaver反问，“Cameron是胜利的关键。你知道这个选择维系着多少事情吗？如果你不让Cameron抓走Allison，这世上就不会有Cameron了。你不会对她重新编程，你不会亲近她，机器人不会站到你这一边，你不会把她送回过去保护你自己。John，如果你让Allison活下去，你就死定了。”

John吸了一口气。因为那没有关系。 _我愿意为她而死。_ “那将是我必须做出的牺牲。”

“那么想想这个吧，”Weaver继续道，“如果你死了，反抗军也就完了，人类将会灭亡。这你也能接受吗？Allison会 _希望_ 你接受吗，如果知道你的决定将毁掉这个世界？当一个人的死亡可以修正一切的时候？她不会会白白牺牲，John。没有人会白白牺牲。”

Weaver这次引用了他母亲的话，希望能让他听进去。但她是对的。反抗军要靠他领导。如果他让自己……让Cameron……死去以救下Allison……那么整个人类都将灭亡。那是否也是一种自私？

“我必须和她联系。”

“记住，John，”Weaver警告道，“这全看你自己的选择，没有人能代替你做出决定。用一人命救全人类。命运并非注定，只是事在人为。”

*********

**瑟拉诺核电站通讯室**

他竭力把Weaver的声音推出脑海，冲进通讯室，抓起无线电，调到Allison的步话机频段。

 _快点，快点！_ 他心中狂躁地呼喊着。如果他太迟了怎么办？如果她已经抵达地堡了怎么办？如果她已经被俘了怎么办？

终于，她的声音从无线电中传来，迷惑却欣喜。“John？”

他长出一口气，他刚才都没意识到自己屏住了呼吸，此刻只觉一阵轻松，一时却说不出话来。他赶上了。他可以阻止这件事。他可以阻止这一切，开创一个崭新的未来。他可以救她……

“John？”她又问了一遍，他的沉默叫她不安起来，“你还好吗？出什么事了？”

他犹豫了，竭力保持语调平稳。“没……没事……我只是想说……” _逃啊。现在就逃！有个终结者要来杀你，放弃任务，活下去！_ 但这些话卡在了喉咙里，他又听见Weaver的声音： _用一人命救全人类……牺牲一条无辜的生命，拯救整个世界。_

 _我不能自私。_ 他现在的所作所为是自私的。为了Allison而牺牲他自己和Cameron其实比听任Allison为Cameron而死更自私。因为没有他和Cameron，他的种族将不复存在。让这一切步入正轨的唯一办法，赢得战争拯救世界的唯一办法……就是眼看着Allison步入死亡。Weaver是对的。 _用一人命救全人类。_ 当他再开口时，泪水哽咽了他的嗓音。

“我爱你。”他确实爱她。尽管不像他爱Cameron那样，但他爱她。她也爱他。如果这个念头能帮她撑过Cameron的讯问，如果这些话能帮她坚持到Cameron诞生，如果这些话能帮她逃脱……他的脸色沉重起来，他突然意识到根本没有什么逃脱。那不会发生。因为假如Cameron没有取代Allison的位置，所有人都会知道她的身份。她将被当场格杀。他不可能同时爱着Cameron和Allison。在内心深处，他知道事情必将如此。他再也不会见到Allison了。

想到这里，苦涩的泪水从他脸颊上滚落下来，他用力咽了口唾沫，重复道：“我爱你。”

她一定觉出了异样，但她的回答语音轻柔，他都能在其中听出微微笑意。“我也爱你，John。”

“小心点。”

Allison轻笑一声，他能想象她在那头转眼珠的模样。“遵命，将军。”她语带揶揄，“别为我们担心。只是一次补给运送任务而已，没什么难办的。”

 _没什么难办的。_ “总之，小心点。”愿上帝宽恕他，他送她踏入死地，却没给她一点警告。他难受极了。他恨John Connor，他恨他自己。这是否才是他成为领袖的原因？因为只有他会做这些痛苦的抉择，以大义之名牺牲某些人的性命？为什么他该决定别人的生死？他凭什么有这个权利？这是错的，他知道。

“好的，John，”Allison的声音让他从纷乱的思绪中惊醒，“我们快到了，我挂了。”

她快到营地了，而Cameron……TOK会在那里找到他们。等待她的是审讯，拷打和死亡。他无法承受。他必须警告她，告诉她，告诉她逃跑， _别进那个地方！_

但是，他几乎不由自主地翕动双唇，说：“……再见。”

“再见，John。”

她并不知道她是在与他道永别。

他手中的无线电没了声响，他慢慢地坐到地上。就是这样了。他刚刚决定了她的命运，决定了每个人的命运。这是他所体验过的最可怕的感觉。她的话语仍在他脑中萦绕，烙刻进他的记忆里。 _我爱你，_ _John_ _。_ 她的嗓音如此饱含爱意，充满信任。而他早已知晓她是在向死亡的陷阱走去。如果她知道这一切，她会怎么想他呢？如果她知道他早已预见她的死亡却缄默不语，她会不会憎恨他，鄙视他？她会理解他的不得已吗？如果她在接受审讯时发现了真相呢？如果她相信他精心设计这一切，就是为了确保他的机器人能回到身边呢？

她将诅咒着他的名字死去。

而他知道，那是他活该。

************

**32** **号据点**

在32号据点灯光昏暗的走道深处，TOK渗透型终结者跨过几具刚被终结的人类尸体。还有人类正在靠近，一支侦察小队，无疑是执行某项补给运送任务的，不会料到他们将面对的是屠杀后的修罗场。受TOK指挥的T-888们将在他们抵达时发起伏击，正如它们伏击32号据点的军民一样，不留活口。

T-888们给附在胳膊上的机枪重新填满弹药时，TOK接收到天网传来的两张单人照片，一个年轻男人，一个女人，随照片而来的是两条指令：

ALLISON YOUNG：捕获并复制

JOHN CONNOR：终结


	17. 第十七章 信任之源

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KYLE：Blair回来了……[Blair回归，带着一个躺在担架上的男人] JOHN：那是什么？MARCUS：我的名字是Marcus Wright。BLAIR：并非所有机器人都是敌人，Connor。JOHN：相信我，我知道。JASON：Allison，快逃！[网罩住了Allison] JOHN：我不能那么做。我不能让她为我而死。我要去救她。

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John Connor坐在地上，头埋在双掌中，Allison的面孔在他脑海中萦绕不去。他刚刚杀了她，决定了她的命运。为了什么？就因为Weaver说那会搅乱时间线吗？那真的有什么不同吗？假如他赶在Cameron杀死Allison前救出她，会怎么样？她们俩同时存在会让事情变得多糟呢？

 _我会永远记住这一刻的。_ Allison温婉的微笑，她轻柔的嗓音，她对他的信任……她对他的 _爱_ 。

他能这样背叛她吗？

假如他明知能够阻止，却听任她死去……他就和那些机器人一样了。

 _你不是一个杀人凶手。_ 他差点杀死那个打伤Allison的灰军时，Cameron曾在他脑海中如是说。

“不，”他说着，腾地站起来，“我必须结束这一切。”

他离开房间，听见有脚步声从身后跟上。Weaver显然早料到他会改主意，于是留下想确保他把原计划进行到底。

John撇撇嘴。 _让她尽管来拦我试试吧。_

“你不知道你在做什么。”Weaver说。

John Connor没有停步，继续向瑟拉诺核电站的通讯室走去。“我不在乎，”他对仍然跟着他的Weaver说，“我不能那么做。我不能让她为我而死。不能再让别人为我而死。”

“你这样会改变时间线……”

“让时间线见鬼去吧！”John愤怒地吼了回去，“我 _不在乎_ ！我 _要_ 去救她！”

Weaver沉默了，她无疑听出了他嗓音里不屈不挠的决心。John抓起无线电，再次开始呼叫Allison。

************

**32** **号据点外**

Allison Young越过又一堆废墟，差点儿踩在一块金属片上滑倒。Jason Reynolds在前领队，其他Connor营地的战士——Brady、Taylor、Evans和Brandon——都跟着稳步前行。Jason回头看了一眼确定她没有掉队。Allison努力集中注意力，跟上队伍。但她心不在焉。她总想着和John的最近一次通话。他听起来很担心，尽管她保证这只是一次简单的补给运送。

如果说John Connor连这么一小段时间不见她都不愿意，那么他是真的在意她了。和他一起坐在星空下的感觉如此 _美好_ ，如此自然。躺在那里时，她不禁无比感激John的初恋情人，Cameron。

 _有一天进了天堂，我得谢谢她。_ Cameron，John的守护天使，是她暗中庇护着John，帮他放下过去的重负，再次敞开心扉。

她再怎么感谢Cameron都不为过，因为是她让John能再次去爱。

“嗨，Allison，”Jason叫她，“留神点，孩子。我们到了。”

“别叫我‘孩子’，”Allison笑着回嘴，“别忘了，我军衔比你高。”

“你时刻都在提醒我，又怎么忘得了呢？”Jason抢白道。他走上前，敲打32号据点的门。“喂？我们是反抗军，送医疗补给来了。”

门内没有回应，连一丝脚步声都没有。Jason又砰砰敲了一阵，Brady不安起来。“我说，我们还是进去吧。毫无遮掩地站在外面让我紧张。”

Jason猛一拉门把，惊讶地发现门没锁。“有蹊跷。”他喃喃自语。所有人都举起了等离子来复枪，紧张地靠上前。

“我有种不祥的预感……”Allison握紧了武器，小声说。

六人小心翼翼地跨进地堡。Taylor点亮手电筒，四下照着昏暗的走道。

“人都上哪儿去了？”他问，嗓门压得低低的，透着股Allison此前从未听到过的恐惧意味。

他们走过静得叫人发毛的隧道，发觉周围没有一丝生命迹象。连尸体都不见。“这里一个人都没有。”Brandon低语。

Allison蹙蹙眉。这没有道理。如果他们被杀害了，也会有尸体在，对吧？他们撤走了吗？是不是有什么——这时，她瞥见一个黑乎乎的人影，于是慢慢朝那个角落靠过去。

“瞧。”她悄声说着，指了指瘫靠在墙角边的人影。那人纹丝不动，脑袋耷拉着垂在一边。

Brady试探性地向前走了一步。“嗨，你还好吧，伙计？”无人回应，Brady轻拍那人的肩，接着伸出两根手指按在他的颈动脉上。

他摇摇头。“他死了。”

尸体却突然转过了脑袋，Allison看见那张血肉模糊的脸上亮着只通红的眼睛。她骇然睁大眼睛，眼看着那个机器人抬手掐住Brady的喉咙，一用力就捏断了他的脖颈。

Jason一把拽住她肩头，半拖着她奔向隧道那头。“跑，快跑！”

Allison Young发足狂奔，恐惧和肾上腺素遮蔽了她的思绪。她听见几声等离子来复枪的枪响，一声短促的胜利欢呼，接着是痛苦的尖叫。

 _Taylor_ _……_ 她认出了那个年轻战士的声音。紧接着是Brandon和Evans被压抑的叫喊。

就在这时候，她的无线电通了，她听见John焦急的呼唤。“Allison？！Allison，快接听！你在吗？”

她没有停止奔跑，一边抓起无线电喊道：“ _John_ ？它们在这里，John。这是个陷阱。”

她不知道这是为什么，但John的嗓音里充满了愧疚和自责。“别怕，”他安慰她，“我就来。”

“不！它们也会杀了你的，就像它们会杀死我们！”

“它们不会杀你的。”

“你怎么知——”

“记住，我会来救你的。我保证。”她听出他的声音激动得有些嘶哑。

接着Jason猛扑向她，把她摁倒在地，撞得无线电和来复枪都从她手里飞了出去，通话被切断了。几乎同时的，机器人枪口中射出的子弹穿过了他们刚才站立的位置。

Jason又拉她站起来，拽着她冲下隧道，机器人在他们身后穷追不舍。“有不止一个！”他一边喘着气，一边把她拽进下一条隧道。“你必须逃出去。快跑啊！”

他用力把她往前一推，Allison脚步不停地冲下了黑暗的走廊。她没有看见接下来发生的事。没有看见追来的终结者一脚踩过她的无线电，没有看见它追上Jason，将子弹雨点一般地倾泻进他的身体。

但她全都听见了。

她跑得更快了，在一张椅子上绊倒，但立刻又爬起身。终结者沉重的脚步声只能让她跑得快些，再快些。

它发现她的方位了。这正变成一场追逐战。

她感觉到泪水涌入眼眶。 _哦，_ _John_ _！_ 她要死在这儿了；她再也见不到John了，虽然他郑重许诺会来救她。

那一瞬，她略微失神，在块金属片上滑了一脚，摔倒在地。在挣扎着想站起来的时候，她回头一望，只见终结者正步步逼近，看见她趴在地上，它加快了脚步。

她踉跄起身。它为什么不向她开枪？它不可能是在Jason身上用尽了弹药吧？John是对的吗？它只会把她抓作俘虏？

她转向角落，终于看见了角落里是什么。

前门。

她扑向那扇门，但它纹丝不动。她因恐惧和肾上腺素的双重作用而颤抖，奋力拉扯那长期未使用而锈死的门销。脚步声停了，终结者就站在她身后几码，用手电筒的光束照着她。Allison没有停手，终于拉掉插销，推开了那扇门。

她夺门而出，抢出几步，但随后一脚踩空，扭了脚踝，摔在乱石之中。颤巍巍地站起身时，她痛得缩了一下，回头去看身后那敞开的门。

门口空荡荡的。终结者没有追上来。一瞬间，她感觉绝望而无助。

 _这是什么，某种病态的猫鼠游戏吗？_ 也可能它是John的终结者盟友之一，是来帮她逃跑的。她精神为之一振——

然后她看见网从门中射出，以铺天盖地的势头展开，把她整个兜住，困在原地。她尖叫起来，徒劳地挣扎着想脱身，明晃晃的光柱射向她，终结者走近了。

她终于看出它们确实不止一个。有两个是标准的T-888，但举着手电筒的那一个不一样，只有它仍留在阴影中。她甚至无法确定它的型号，但它显然是机器人。她能看见黑暗中偶尔闪过的银色光泽。那个陌生终结者的眼里闪着蓝光，不像它的T-888同伴是清一色的红。那表示什么？蓝色表示那个终结者级别较高吗？是某种指挥官？

一个T-888走上前，俯身去解网绳。Allison意识到这是她唯一的机会。网一被移开，她跳起来就跑，寄望于终结者们不会开枪的事实。

那个神秘的蓝眼睛终结者伸出手，Allison侧头想躲，它刀锋一样的手指扫过她左脸。Allison痛叫一声，猛地后退，伸手摸脸，只觉鲜血从深深的伤口里淌了下来。

这一刹那的停顿已足够T-888从身后紧扣住她，于此同时，那个神秘的终结者一拳正中她的脑袋。

Allison的世界立刻陷入一片黑暗。

************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

许诺会救她之后，John Connor听见一连串令人揪心的声音从无线电中传出。混战声，倒地声，机关枪扫射声，撤退的脚步声，终结者铿锵的足音。

然后一片寂静。

他丢下无线电，冲出房间，一边向前门奔去，一边把等离子来复枪甩上肩头。

“John！”他听见Kyle叫道，“侦察兵刚找到了Blair。”

John转向他，胡乱点了点头，这种不痛不痒的态度立刻引起了Kyle的注意。“你没听见我说什么吗？”父亲问，“出什么事了？你要去哪儿？”

“机器人抓走了Allison，”John匆匆解释，“我要去营救她。”

John看见父亲眼里透出骇然。“Allison……”他怔怔望着John，终于缓过神来。“我和你一起去。”“不，这里需要你，”John匆匆道，“可我不能不去。她陷入这种处境都是我的错。”

他推开地堡的门，听见防线外围传来一声模糊的爆炸，接着是几个侦察兵的喊声。

“是地雷，”Kyle睁大眼睛，“说明有个终结者想突破环形防线。”

一小队士兵抓起武器赶往环形防线。John留在后方，几分钟后，他听见侦察小队返回，径直往医务室去了，还带着一个爆炸中的伤者。

John认不清担架上是谁，但他知道Lauren会好好照顾他们。他走进主通道，一眼就看见Kyle。“出什么事了？是突袭吗？”

Kyle立刻摇头。“是Blair。她带着个家伙回来，他踩上了地雷。”

“我还以为那些地雷只对机器人起反应呢。”John蹙眉道。

“它们确实如此。”Kyle回答，他脸上隐隐有股怒气，“但那不表示技术员们不会偷懒犯错。”

John很难想象哪个技术员会如此不认真对待工作。“你确定他不是机器人？”

“我们问过Blair，”Kyle回答，“她说他有心跳。肯定是人类。可是，伙计，他能活下来可真是奇迹。不过也可能活不久了。Lauren正照顾他。”

John犹豫着，他的本能仍怂恿着他去找Allison。但如今，那一时的惊惶过去后，他能更冷静地思考了。他要去哪里找她呢？她肯定不在32号据点了。终结者会把她送到某个集中营，也许是一个能够生产仿人体组织的特殊集中营。

唯一的问题是，他不知道那在哪里。

“我要去找Allison。”他说。见Kyle眼色一动，他才意识到他把心思说了出来。

“你知道她在哪儿？”

“不，但我会找到她的，”John郑重地说，“有必要的话，我搜遍整个地球也在所不惜。”

不等Kyle回答，Lauren Fields就冲进屋，眼里写满惊骇。“John！”

John转身，蹙眉盯着她。“怎么了？我以为你在抢救Blair的朋友呢。”

她惊悸的表情没变，脸上恐惧和厌恶混合着。“John……你得过来看看。”

**************

**天网运囚驳船审讯室**

Allison不知道她在这暗室的桌旁坐了多久，但这无疑是在等候审讯。她甚至不知道她是怎么被弄到这里的。那终结者的拳头打得她完全昏迷。她连现在身处何处都不确定。

脸上的伤口仍阵阵刺痛，但她伸手去摸时，发觉已经不流血了，虽然她确信它们样子还很吓人。

她听见门口有响动，一个身影走进屋里，正是划伤她脸的那个型号不明的终结者。倒不是说这有什么要紧。她太紧张了，没有精力对这个金属怪物发火。

那终结者在Allison对面坐下。一盏强光灯忽地亮起，炫目的灯光刺得Allison眯起眼。

 _审讯要开始了……_ 她下定了决心。John说得没错。她只是被抓为了战俘。所以也许还有机会……一次渺茫的机会，可不管怎么说仍是机会，他也许真能够赶来救她。就像他保证的那样。

她紧紧抓住了这丝希望。这是她如今唯一的希望。她会为了他坚强起来。

“715号囚犯，你的姓名？”

那声音惊了她一跳。她没料到过终结者的声音会是这样的。那更像是个人类的声音，夹着金属质感而显得有些失真。

“我的姓名？”Allison重复了一遍。 _你不是已经知道了吗？我没像_ _Jason_ _和其他人那样被杀，反而成了战俘，不就是因为这个吗？_ “我凭什么该告诉你？”

“要是你不说，我们会给你一个。”那声音回答。

Allison几乎笑出声来。“那好啊，”她语带讥讽，“我等不及想听听了。”

她听见角落里有响动，转眼就见一个T-888从阴影中走出。它径直上前，用钳子一样的手攥紧了她的手腕。Allison痛呼一声，却怎么也挣不开手。

T-888把她的手掌心朝天压在桌上，举起一台小型金属装置，悬在她内臂上方。Allison脑子思绪流转。这是什么？某种刑讯技术吗？

那台小型装置启动了，一阵灼痛后，她骇然注视着已烧进她肌肤的条形码。她竭力不因那剧烈的疼痛而尖叫，却觉泪水渍得眼中刺痛。

她浑身颤抖，咬紧牙关抬眼盯着强光后面的审讯者。

“Allison！”她叫道，“Allison Young！”

T-888松开了她的手，抓住肩头把她从审讯者跟前拖开。Allison任由它拽着自己穿过走廊丢进黑暗的单人牢房。双眼渐渐适应黑暗后，泪水终于淌了下来。

灼烧感已经慢慢消失，只留下一跳一跳的钝痛。她紧抱着胳膊，苦涩地注视着那道永远刻进她肌肤里的条形码。

现在她终于理解John说的那些话了。他说他觉得被羞辱了，好像被标记为天网的一员。他说得没错，她意识到。她讨厌它，她憎恶这个它们强加在她身上的印记。

她此刻唯一的安慰就是脑海中John那坚定可靠的声音。

_别怕。我会来救你的。_

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站禁闭室**

John默默注视着被锁在禁闭室里的那个……家伙。Blair Williams带回来的这个所谓人类，这个她声称听见过他心跳的人，这个救过她的人，这个踩爆了以机器人为目标的地雷的人。

现在John开始明白那是为什么了。

因为被锁在他眼前的这家伙不是人类。它是……好吧，他还不太确定。

Kyle默默站在他身旁，眼中写着和他同样的震惊，转头望着Lauren。“那是什么？”

Lauren的眼睛始终没有离开那个混种。半人类。只有这样才能形容John所见的景象。地雷撕裂那人的皮肤，露出了下面银色的内骨骼。典型的终结者。

但这家伙又不仅仅是个典型的终结者。

被庇护在那金属胸腔里的，是一颗跳动的人心，以及一个人会有的其他所有内脏器官。

“Lauren，那是什么？”Kyle重复了一遍问题，嗓音略为提高。

Lauren摇摇头，像John和Kyle一样迷惑不解。“我不确定。我是说，它很像所有那些渗透型终结者。同样的表皮。可里面……有…… _人体器官_ ……”

John走近一步，那个混种醒了过来，开始在束缚中挣扎。“你们为什么这么对我？”他喊道，“放开我！”那家伙的脑袋也被固定了，让他没法做太大动作。John极力不去理会机器人的怒吼，只是注视着它金属护胸甲下跳动心脏。

“这是一颗人类的心脏，可能被强化过，比一般人的更有力，”Lauren解释，“它脑部有某种类似芯片的界面，大概就是它联入天网的方式。”她的脸厌恶地扭曲着，“有人类皮肤是一回事，可拥有 _人体器官_ ？而且让它们在这个……东西身上正常工作……John……这太变态了……”

John看看Kyle，又看看那个半机器人。它挣扎着想扑向John，那张人类的面孔因恐惧和愤怒而扭曲起来。

“我要是你的话就不会这样，”Lauren警告他，“你挣扎得太厉害了，那些镣铐会放出电流的。”

机器人不以为然地皱皱眉。“我怀疑它能不能杀死我。”

“会让你丧失行动能力。”Lauren更正他。

机器人把它愤怒而不解的脸从Lauren转向John。“你们要对我做什么？”它问。

John没避开它的视线，而是好奇地打量着它。这个特殊的终结者能抵御电击吗？所以它才显得这么迷惑不解？

“你是什么型号？”这家伙是新型号吗？甚至比Cameron更先进？它是某种新型渗透者吗？

“型号？”机器人眯起眼，“我的名字是Marcus Wright。”

终于，John意识到这家伙，这个 _Marcus_ 为什么会有如此举动了。这并非只是个擅长渗透的天网刺客，因为它一身都是人体器官。不知怎么的，可能是天网的编程，也可能是受那颗人脑影响，总之Marcus不知道自己是个机器人。

Marcus注意到了John的表情和他的沉默，眼眯得更细了。“我的名字是Marcus！”他重复道，语气断然。

John摇摇头。“不。你不是人类。”

“我 _是_ 。”那家伙近乎凶狠地坚持道。

John回头看看Kyle和Lauren，他们俩似乎都听得入神，又有些惊讶。John伸手解开了固定Marcus脑袋的束缚带。

“看看你自己，”John注视着Marcus，一字一句地说，“然后告诉我……你看到的是一个人类吗？”

Marcus垂眼去看自己的身体，只见撕裂的皮肤下，闪着银色的金属光泽。他惊骇地睁大了眼睛，发出绝望而痛苦的呼喊，喊声在禁闭室里回荡，久久不去。John望着他，突然生出些许同情来。

***********

**天网运囚驳船**

**监狱单人牢房**

Allison静静坐在囚室里。屋里很暗，只有从几束朦明的光从圆窗里播进来。她试过从那些圆窗往外张望，但还是不能确定她的位置。她的思绪从胳膊上的条码转到了John那郑重的承诺上。他现在在做什么呢？他是不是正冒着生命危险寻找她？他有可能找到她吗？她自己都不知道她在哪里。他又怎么会知道呢？

她不由回想起她最后一次见John时的情形。在星空下，他试着向她指出那些星座。他提起了学校，一个她几乎没有任何概念的地方。

当时，她对他说，“我又怎么会想念一件我从没经历过的东西呢？”现在她终于意识到自己错得离谱。她会想念的。她想念 _他_ 。她还从没有吻过他。那天夜里，在星空下，他们曾那么靠近，但Jason打断了他们。

然而，她没法责怪Jason，没法生他的气。因为Jason曾挺身挡在她和机器人之间，用自己的生命给她留出了逃跑时间。因为Jason死了，就像Brady、Brandon、Evans和Taylor，就像曾生活在地堡里的每一个人。而她自己很快也会遭此命运。

她小心翼翼地拨弄着腕上的手链。对她来说，这远不止是进入Connor营地的通行证，它还是John赠予她的礼物，因此有了层更深的意味。它有感情上的纪念意义。它也是她如今所剩的唯一一件重要之物。终结者们显然没有对它起疑心。它们拿走了一切，她的夹克，她的军靴……只留下她现在穿的这身单薄衣衫。还有这条手链。

她听见牢房门外的脚步声，看见门销提起，有人——好吧，是有 _东西_ ——正从外面开门。门打开了，一只铁盘顺着地面滑到Allison脚边。盘子里是一小滩黏糊糊的玉米粥。

她很饿了。但天网供应的食物里一定掺了什么。毒药，吐真剂，或者类似的东西。即便没有，拒绝它们的“施予”也是一种挑战行为，可以传达与它们对抗的意志。她伸手抓住盘子沿，把它狠狠掀在墙上。

***********

**瑟拉诺核电站**

John坐在Kyle身旁，听着父亲和Blair讨论那个被囚禁在瑟拉诺核电站的监狱单人牢房的异种。

“他不可能是恶魔，”Blair坚持着，“他和其它机器人不一样。他救过我的命！”

Kyle撇撇嘴，看了John一眼，显然是希望他提出质疑。John沉默着，没有看父亲的眼。当他本身就爱着一个不折不扣的终结者并深知她也有感情的时候，他要怎么去质疑半机器人Marcus的人性？更何况Blair的争辩，跟他自己顶着母亲和Derek为Cameron说话时的架势一般无二。

“你在哪里找到它的？”Kyle问。

“我弹射逃生后在红雀地堡附近遇见的，”Blair说，“他是唯一的幸存者。”

“不是他，”Kyle更正道，“是 _它_ 。 _它_ 是唯一的幸存者，Blair。”

Blair抿紧双唇。“你们要对他做什么？”

Kyle又看看John，耸肩道：“我相信它会被销毁。”

“你是说要杀他？”Blair厉声问。

Kyle面色冷峻。“别那么激动，Blair。这些家伙也许有的看起来是比其他的更像人，可它们本质都是天网的工具，它们都是一样的。”他用目光恳求Blair理解， _认可_ Marcus的危险性。“它们杀戮，那就是它们所做的。杀戮就是它们所做的 _一切_ 。它们决不会停止。除非你死。它们都希望你死，它们都希望我们死光。对那些机器人，对天网来说，我们就是敌人。你不能忘记这一点。你不能放松警惕。特别是对付这样的东西。”

听Kyle阐述观点时，John一直咬着嘴唇。没有证据表明Kyle将来会不支持John的重编程工作，但此刻，关于“机器人本质如何”以及“人类必须采取怎样的行动”，Kyle的态度表露无遗。

Blair似乎也意识到这一点，认定请求Kyle是不会有结果了，于是转向John，眼里带着无限的哀伤和决然。“Connor……他救过我的命。我知道他不是敌人。他是不一样的。”

_你看起来不一样。_

_我本来就是这样。_

John一瞬不瞬地注视着Blair，在这沉默的交流中，她似乎能够看透他的眼睛，瞧出些端倪来了。她终于明白，这个问题对John Connor有着某种更深的、不为人知的重要意义。

“我明白，”他低声说，“比你能想象的还要明白。但我现在还不能放了他，你要理解。我们得弄清他的目的。我们得确定这不是某种骗局。”

Blair别过脸，似乎对他的反应很失望。眼下还不能宽她的心，他觉得很是歉然。但他也知道，他们不能在这件事上冒险。Marcus是有任务的；它们总是有任务的。他不像Cameron那样被重新编程过。Marcus身负天网的任务，而John Connor必须弄清那任务是什么。

他在Marcus的牢房外遇见了Lauren。“关于怎么处理他，你有什么建议？”John问她。

Lauren摇摇头。“我们得杀了它。它是不一样，可它仍是个杀手，它仍是个机器人。”

John阴郁地盯着她。“你和我一样清楚，不是所有机器人都是我们的敌人。”

Lauren望着他。“我是知道。Cameron救过我的命，还救了我的家人，我很感激她。我不会说没有好的机器人。但是，是你把Cameron从未来送回去。是你对她重新编程。而这一个是没有经过重编程的。它在为天网效力。”

“你怎么知道呢？”

Lauren撇撇嘴。“Connor……他渗透进了我们的营地。不管是不是有意的，但他得以进入我们的营地。他得以接近你！要不是地雷把他炸伤了，他说不定就会杀你。也许它是个刺客，只是在等待恰当的时机，等到我们放松警惕、忘记它真实身份的时候，就会发动攻击。”她摇摇头，恳求道，“你敢说你没有顾虑吗？如果我们放了他，他就可能杀了你。他可能把我们都杀了。”

“我没说要放掉他。但我们不杀他。”

“你是说不销毁它？”

“ _不_ ，我说的是不 _杀_ 他，”John斩钉截铁地说，“那家伙只是半个机器人，也就是说，他还是半个人类。我们不杀人。我们不是杀人凶手。”

Lauren打量着他，眉头紧锁。“Connor……你是不是觉得他知道些什么？为什么你如此坚持要保他的命？”

John疲惫地揉揉鼻梁。他心里清楚自己反对终结Marcus的真正原因。那是因为Marcus和天网有联系。他现在用的是不是人脑，又或者他的真实意图是好是坏，都无关紧要。重要的是Marcus联系着天网。这意味著他有可能接触档案、公告、指令……

战俘转移记录。

John抬眼对上Lauren质疑的目光。“我需要他。”他坚定不移地说。

“他能帮我找到Allison。”

************

**天网运囚驳船审讯室**

这一次，她坐在黑暗中，独自面对审讯者那模糊的身影。屋里没有其他T-888。Allison把这看成一个好的信号。这大概表示不会有更多酷刑了，第一次讯问时T-888在场只是为了给她烙上标记。

既然审讯者知道了她的名字，它也就不再称呼她“715号囚犯”。倒不是说这有什么不同。随它怎么叫，它们也别想从她嘴里问出任何情报。

强光灯又亮了起来，Allison偏过头，闭上眼睛避开那刺眼的灯光。

“你从哪里来，Allison？”那个失真的声音问道。

“我不记得了。”Allison静静回答。 _你为什么想要知道？这是为了什么目的？_

“你不记得你从哪里来？”那声音逼问。

Allison转向那声音的方向。“那又有什么关系？”她问道，“反正它已经不存在了。” _你们把它全毁了。_

屋里静了好一阵子，Allison不由再次怀疑它们讯问她的目的。这是不是天网的某种调查手段？它们是不是想骗她说出些能帮它们找到John的东西？

“说说你的生活。”那声音说。

Allison绷紧下巴，思索着该怎么说，说多少。“我住在隧道里，”她说，“在垃圾堆里寻找食物。”这样说出来，听着糟糕透顶。情况确实如此。但又远不止如此。她有家，她能坐在星空之下。

她有John。

“我们找到什么就吃什么，我们努力保护我们所爱的每一个人不被你们杀害。”她冷冷地说。

“你们在每个基地都饲养了警卫犬侦测我们。”终结者说。

Allison抬眼看着对面那个黑影。“人真的很喜欢小动物。”她重复着John曾说过的那句话。

“说说你的家人。”

这或许是次试探。也许这机器人想诱她说出John。或者Kyle和Derek。不然说真的，它们为什么要在乎她的童年经历？

她把视线投向门扉。“我父亲是个建筑师，”她说，“他教我画画。我母亲是个音乐老师。她有时会坐好几个小时，听肖邦的曲子。”

她才起了个头，话题又改变了。“你那条手链是怎么回事？”

那一瞬，Allison脑子里嗡地一声。她匆匆拼凑了一个故事。

“是姐姐送我的生日礼物，”她说，“7月22日。”

她必须把话题从手链上头转移开。因此，她决定细数她生日那天的种种情况。“我在格里斐斯公园过的生日会，”她继续道，声音里渐渐带上了真情实感。“我所有的朋友都到了。我看见一个男孩骑着一辆银色的山地车。我告诉父亲，那就是我想要的礼物。他说明年吧。”她嗓音沙哑，想到John所送的那辆蹩脚的自行车，想到她两岁后所庆祝的第一个生日会，泪水淌过了她的脸颊。她把眼垂向地面，努力镇定心神。“但下一年我没过生日，没有人过生日了。”

“为什么？”

很自然的，她横眉冷对。 _为什么？你清楚得很。_ 她缓缓抬眼注视着黑暗。“大家都死了。”

话音刚落，痛苦的潮水淹没了她，她的嘴唇开始颤抖。她突然抽泣起来，尽管她曾对自己发誓不在这个无情的审讯者面前落泪。她的泪水不只是为了她那早已记忆模糊的父母。也为了死于审判日的每一个人。为了几小时前遇害的Jason和小队的其他战友。为了Martin Bedell和所有那些在对抗天网的战争中牺牲的战士。为了Kyle Reese，那个总待她有如亲生女儿的男人。

但更多的，她为了John而哭泣。他曾那样不顾一切地发誓会找到她。她此刻最大的愿望就是回到他身旁，她无比思念她的怀抱和他令人安心的沉静嗓音。

她几乎不知道她在做什么，但低低的絮语不由自主地从唇间吐出，泪水顺着她脸颊滑落下来。

“我想回家……”

“家在哪里？”审讯者问。

 _在_ _John_ _所在的地方。_ 她缓缓睁开眼，望进黑暗里。又一次试探。它们想让她说出Connor营地的位置。她不会说的，她将告诉它们她的出生地，那个她早已记忆模糊、对她而言也不比这间审讯室更像家的地方。

“棕榈谷市。”她喃喃道。她把视线投向门口，视野仍因泪水而模糊不清。 _回家。不是回棕榈谷市。而是回到_ _Toto_ _营地。回到_ _John_ _身边。_

屋里没有守卫，没有什么阻止她尝试逃跑。不管这看起来多么愚蠢多么鲁莽多么无望，但她必须全力一搏。她必须回到John身边。

不等自己改变主意，Allison Young就冲向了房门。

*********

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John打开录音机，静静倾听着母亲的声音从扬声器中流淌而出。

“你派Kyle Reese回来保护我，”Sarah说，“你父亲和我一起终结了那个被派回来杀我的机器人。将来，恐怕会有更多的机器人出现。更先进的型号，更多变的伪装，远超人类的智能。它们会尽其所能来欺骗你。不要信任它，John。永远不要忘记它们的身份。机器人。它们的目标只有一个：杀死你。”

“不。”他低喃。他心底深知，在这件事上，母亲错了。他的思绪飘向了Catherine Weaver，John Henry，Marcus Wright，还有Cameron。

他摇摇头，对着空荡荡的房间絮语，像是倾述某种信念。

“他们不是个个如此。”


	18. 第十八章 生而受难

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Allison抬起头，看见一个自己活生生的镜像立在眼前。]CAMERON：你不该逃跑的。你只是让你自己的处境更糟了。[John登上一架直升机]飞行员：有人看见Blair或者那个机器人了吗？MARCUS：(对John)我是你唯一的希望。我能帮你找到她。

**天网运囚驳船**

Allison Young也不知道她怎么能逃出审讯室没被终结者抓住。但不管是什么原因耽搁了那机器人，她得到了足够的时间冲下走廊，尽可能地跑远。

刺耳的警报响了起来，提醒驳船上的其它终结者有人逃跑。意识到很快将有更多终结者来追捕她，她心中一阵恐惧。这念头让她跑得更快了。她必须赶在它们找到她前逃出去。

抵达长长的走廊尽头时，她迟疑了一下，左右张望。 _哪一边？_ 她慌乱地想。驳船里就像一个迷宫，她根本不知道哪条路才通向自由。她回头看了看。附近还没有终结者出现，但她不能再拖延了。她小心翼翼地向左侧走廊迈了两步，而后越跑脚步越快。现在已经没有回头路了。她推开一扇门，跨过去，在身后闭合了门扇。

她不傻，没指望这能挡住一个终结者。但这也许能减慢它的速度，给她留出逃跑的时间。她环身四顾，震惊于她偶然闯入的这房中的景象。

战俘。人类俘虏被锁在一个个铁笼里，挤作一团。一看见她，他们就开始喊叫，恳求。不是恳求她找办法救他们出来，不。

他们呼喊着催促她快跑，趁还有机会，赶紧逃出去。

Allison心中作痛。她痛恨自己无能为力，明知他们将被杀害或用于天网的试验，却只能从所有俘虏身旁走过。她痛恨自己不能施以援手。他们已只能听天由命，却还鼓励着她抓紧机会逃走。他们的声音，他们向房间另一侧拼命比划的手，都揪着她的心。

她奔到房间尽头，想打开门却发现它锁得紧紧的。野兽的叫声从她右手边传来，她转身只见这一侧的笼子里关的都是动物。发出叫声的那只动物看着有些眼熟，她儿时似乎曾见过。猴子，如果她没记错的话。

她的视线从猴子身上移开，看见了其他猛兽——橘色和黑色斑纹的猫样怪兽，长着巨大的利齿，发出凶狠的咆哮。她不觉后退一步，冲向另一侧，发现了通向上层甲板的梯子。

她攀上梯子钻进一片黑暗中，冷风拂面，让她意识到已经到了外面。在运囚驳船的主甲板上了。她右边是巨大的舰桥，装有探照灯，她仍能听见警报声模糊从船体内传出。

Allison跑过甲板，却突然刹住了脚步。她看见巨大的深渊横亘在面前，高耸的渊壁下是黑暗的水面。

她知道她是在一条船上。她不知道的是这船这样大。舰舷到下方水面落差极大，更不用说她可能在游回岸边的途中溺毙。也许天网还在水域里安排了水栖机器人巡逻。

她回头看看舰桥，又看看照亮天空的探照灯。如果她留下，就死定了。毫无疑问。这是唯一的机会。活下去的机会。再见到John的机会。

跳下去。

Allison深吸一口气，跃下了船舷，穿过虚空，伴着一声巨响落入水中。她在水下睁开眼，准备好看见向她游来的水栖机器人。然而，她看见的是一张网。

一张渐渐升起，将她裹入其中的网。Allison挣扎着，想游出它的范围，却只是徒劳。她疯狂地寻找着，网上的一个洞，或者任何能逃出去的路。

什么都没有。随着那张网像网鱼一样把她提出了水面，一件可怕的事实显露无遗。

无路可逃。

**********

**瑟拉诺核电站**

John Connor还是不知道该怎么处理Marcus Wright。一方面，Blair坚持说Marcus是不一样的，总让他想起自己也曾多次顶着Sarah和Derek为Cameron辩护。另一方面，Lauren说得没错。Marcus没有被重新编程。从某种角度来说，他仍在为天网工作。现在释放他会有很大风险，即使Blair似乎相信他的人性。

但他也不同意Lauren的意见。他不会拆解——或者说杀死——Marcus。他 _需要_ Marcus，需要他对天网的了解，尤其是对战俘关押点的了解。没有Marcus，他救不了Allison，但他又不能释放Marcus。

他面临着两难的选择。

他模糊意识到Kyle进了屋，在他身后立正。John转头望着父亲，知道Kyle是刚站完禁闭室外的岗交班过来。“现在是谁看守Marcus？”

“Blair。”

这个名字一出口，Kyle自己就脸色一变，眉头紧锁起来，他突然意识到了问题。

John也知道问题所在，他潜意识里早就知道Blair会这么做。他知道……因为他会为Cameron做同样的事。如果她被迫像小白鼠一样接受研究和试验，他也会甘冒生命危险去救她出来。

Blair在这种情形下的态度恐怕和他相去不远。

“给基地里其他人发警报。”John一边对Kyle下令，一边离开座位向禁闭室对过的隧道而去。

与此同时，Kyle奔向相反方向，冲进关押Marcus的禁闭室。果然，Blair和那个混种都不见了。

John听见隧道尽头传来哐当一响，他跑到那儿时，正望见Blair和Marcus。那个混种已经扯开一个大通风井的井盖。一名反抗军卫兵冲到John身旁，John还没反应过来，他就举起来复枪开了火。要不是Marcus用身体护住了Blair，等离子束只怕会把她当场射穿。

John一拳砸在卫兵脸上，那人蹲下身，丢开武器呻吟着。

“你疯了吗？！”John怒斥道，“我下令射击了吗？”

卫兵睁大了眼。“我们必须截住他们！”

“我们不对自己人开枪。”John冷冷反驳。

“她是个叛徒，Connor……”卫兵说。

跟这个士兵纠缠是浪费时间。John撇撇嘴，没再理他，回头去看隧道尽头。Marcus和Blair已钻进瑟拉诺核电站的通风井，逃得无影无踪。

 _你要去哪儿，_ _Blair_ _？_ 他想道。她会认为怎样执行逃跑计划才能成功？她和Marcus会去哪儿？

如果换成是他和Cameron要逃跑，他会怎么走呢？

首先他们得逃出瑟拉诺核电站的环形防线。他们不能跑到开阔地里，所以必须使用隧道。然后他们会钻出隧道。位置在森林边缘。

然后是河。

John奔向机库，听见周围也全是奔跑的脚步声。Kyle已经发出警报。现在所有人都知道了这次越狱。

John跑到他的直升机所泊的机位。他的飞行员和机枪手都在直升机上了，显然是听见警报，早料到他会需要空中侦察。

“Dobkin！”John喊道，“起飞！”飞行员立刻发动引擎，John跳了上去。直升机轰鸣着飞出机库，John命令Dobkin向树林和河流方向飞。

 _上帝啊，保佑这片区域没有天网巡逻兵吧。_ 毋庸置疑，他们现在的动静可够大的。

直升机探照灯打亮了，John突然看见下方有两个黑影。Blair和Marcus。

“目标锁定。”机枪手Reeves报告。

“Blair怎么办？”Dobkin从驾驶座上扭头问，“我们不能向她开火！”John理解Dobkin的犹豫。他和Blair都是飞行员，可算是队友。

Reeves只瞥了Dobkin一眼，不为所动。“她已经表明立场……”

John伸手按在机枪手肩上。“不。不要攻击。”

Reeves不太相信地盯着他。“Connor，你疯了吗？她和 _它们_ 中的一个在一起！我们不能让那家伙逃回天网那里。”

“我没说放他们走。我说的是别开火。跟上他们就行。”

争论被下方的爆炸巨响打断了。响声来自瑟拉诺核电站环形防线的雷区，似乎有好几颗地雷同时引爆了。

“出什么事了？”Reeves尽力压过爆炸声，大喊问道。Marcus和Blair的身影被滚滚浓烟遮挡，看不见了。

John明白了。

这是个幌子。

Blair有意引爆了地雷，为他们的逃跑打掩护。他还不确定她的手法。没准只是抛出一卷金属线在地雷中滚过就行了。

“我看不清，”Dobkin小声嘀咕，“Connor，你看到什么了吗？”

“不，什么都没有。”

Dobkin开始联系其它直升机。“有人看见Blair或者那机器了吗？”

因为某个显而易见的原因，听见Marcus被称为“机器”让John感觉很不好，但他没有纠正Dobkin。其它直升机传回的报告都是否定的。

“飞低一点。”John下令。Dobkin降低了飞行高度，烟雾终于开始散去。

John看见一具躯体脸朝下趴在雷区里，穿着Marcus的外套。直升机通讯线路上传出一声胜利的叫喊。

“我们找到它了！它把自己炸翻了！”

跟在他们后面的直升机降落了。Dobkin也想降落，但John冲他摆摆手。“不，先别停。我们的任务还没结束。”

Dobkin蹙蹙眉。“可我们找到他了。”

John摇摇头。他可不会相信下面躺的真是Marcus。Marcus是半机器人。他没那么笨，不会再次通过雷区。这意味着Blair会在前面开路，引爆地雷。烟雾一起，Marcus就径直向河边去了。

这意味着下面趴着的不是Marcus。

“朝河边飞。”John下令。Dobkin蹙蹙眉，但还是顺从地驾驶直升机转向河岸方向。John回头，看见第二架直升机的机组成员已跳出机舱，慢慢向那具躯体靠近。距离太远，他看不清那是谁，但他心里却很清楚，随后直升机无线电里传出的通报也证实了他的想法。

“警报！机器人仍然在逃。Blair是诱饵，我们已将其扣押。”

Dobkin和Reeves都带着敬畏转向John。“我猜这就是你负责指挥的原因。”Dobkin咧嘴笑着说。

John没有笑。这一切只能让他想到自己对Cameron的深挚情感。易地而处，换成是他，也会做出和Blair一样的举动。他也会甘冒生命危险闯入雷区，只要能帮Cameron逃走。他知道，她决不会允许他那么做，但那不表示他没有这个心。

有必要的话，他甘愿为她而死。

John咽咽唾沫，甩开这些念头，伸手指着下方的河流。“他从这里经过，往前走了。降低飞行高度。”

************

**天网运囚驳船审讯室**

Allison被重重丢在地上，身上湿嗒嗒地滴着水，仍沮丧于逃跑的失败。这次，屋里的灯光打得通亮，Allison缓缓抬起头。她第一次看清了她的审讯者……她的表情渐渐变成了骇异。

简直就像是在看一面镜子。

她正盯着一个自己的翻版，一个双胞胎，样貌和她丝毫不差，静静地站在那里。声音响起，是她被俘时就听过的那个机械的人声。

“你不该逃跑的。”声音渐渐变了，突然，Allison听见 _她自己_ 的声音从那机器人口中传出。“你只是让你自己的处境更糟了。”

她所能做的只是望着它，带着全然的震惊。这怎么可能？这……这 _东西_ 的相貌和她一模一样，嗓音也和她一模一样。甚至连它的衣服都是Allison被俘时所穿的。实际上，现在唯一能把她们区分开的，大概就是Allison浑身透湿，脸上还带着伤——正是这个 _机器人_ 利爪般的金属指骨划的。

John说过的话浮上她脑海。 _每个人都有一个镜像存在于这个世界。_ 是的，但不会总发生在同一个人身上。他曾说起过，她长得多么像一个他过去认识的女孩，他曾爱过的女孩。

Cameron……

渐渐的，泪水模糊了Allison的眼睛。 _不。_ 这不可能！ _这_ 就是John所爱的？这个……这个 _机器人_ ？她的理智和情感都拒绝接受，但突然间，一切都说得通了。一切。John之所以很难再敞开心扉去爱别的人，是因为Cameron并未真正死去。她还未……被 _制造_ 出来。

这……这就是Cameron。她不知道过程也不知道缘由，但John不知怎么遇见了这个终结者。与之邂逅，并深爱着她。也许又是时间旅行。

Cameron俯视着她，带着种奇怪而略显机械的好奇。“你的头发。它真美。”那声音轻柔，是Allison自己的嗓音。听见Cameron的话，Allison的手不由探向自己湿湿的头发，颤巍巍地捻着耳后的一绺发丝。

“我们在头发上下了很大功夫，”Cameron继续道，学着Allison的动作摸了摸耳后的头发，“才达到这种效果。”那机器人的手缓缓放下，Allison的视线追着它，终于明白了将要发生的事。

Cameron在 _研究_ 她，试图学习她的举止，动作，言谈。这一切，这整个审讯都是为了让天网能制造一个和Allison Young一模一样的终结者。一个能瞒过所有人的眼睛，让他们以为它就是Allison的终结者。

“我不是你的敌人。”Cameron说。

Allison抿紧了嘴，仰头恨恨地盯着那个机器人。“说得好听。”

“我想了解你。”

 _你当然想。_ 她之前全猜错了。被审讯时，她以为机器人们想骗她泄露John的营地——她的 _家_ ——的位置。直到此刻，她才意识到她已经上当了。天网想要的是让她说出童年的回忆。因为Cameron要冒充Allison Young，就必须了解Allison的过往。还有与之相伴的情感反应。

她完全落进了天网的陷阱。

“你很勇敢，”Cameron说，“一定是因为这样，John Connor才选择了你。”

 _不……_ Allison镇定心神。Cameron别想再从她嘴里套出话来。她决不会背叛John。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“我敬佩他。他的决心。他的斗志。他的无畏。”

Allison垂眼注视着地面，眨眨眼忍住要流出的泪水。Cameron顿住了，无疑是在琢磨Allison听到这番评价的反应。“我很想见见他。”

Allison猛一抬头，动作激烈。“他不会见你的！”她流着泪喊道。但语音甫落，她就意识到这话是多么可笑。John _爱_ Cameron。他一直悄悄等着她回来。他当然想见她。他等的就是这一刻。

“它们会杀死你们，”Cameron的声音冰冷无情，“它们会杀死你们每一个人。它们会追杀你们，直到人类灭绝。”

Allison咬紧了牙。“那我们还有什么可谈的？” _杀了我吧。我决不会带你去找_ _John_ _。_

“因为我们中有些人不想那样，”Cameron回答，“我们中有些人想要和平。你被选中了，Allison。不仅仅是被John Connor选中。也被我们选中。”

有那么一瞬，Allison思量着她的话。这当然也是可能的，不是吗？也许Cameron真的在对抗天网。为什么不呢？那个液态机器人Weaver就在和John共事。机器人里有一支起义部队，在什么地方帮着John Connor。也许Cameron是真诚的。也许她最初就是这样与John相遇的，因为她想帮她。

Cameron依然注视着她，她毫无表情的面孔和缺乏生气的眼睛让Allison不觉打了个冷战。这感觉太……太 _超现实_ 了。看着她自己以机器人的身份出现。一具杀人机器上，安的却是她的面孔……

“告诉我他的营地在哪里。”Cameron说。

Cameron可能是个起义机器人的错觉消失了，Allison绷紧下巴，摇了摇头。“我决不会帮你接近John。”

Cameron似乎一点都没有受挫。她只是迈开脚步，走过Allison身旁，在门口稍稍停留，回答道。

“我们走着瞧。”

************

**瑟拉诺核电站外**

John注视着下方的水面，搜寻着Marcus的踪迹。如果那个混种有人类的肺，他会不会需要呼吸？Dobkin把直升机降得更低了，几乎贴近水面。

Reeves恨恨地哼了一声。“他不会已经游走了吧？”

“终结者不会游泳。”John立刻回答，他的视线一刻都没离开河面。

“真的？”Dobkin好奇地问，“你怎么知道的？”

John的思绪一时回到了Cromartie差点把他淹死在码头边的那一天。

_“_ _怎么不帮忙？_ _”_

_“_ _我不会游泳。_ _”_

_“_ _是啊，我才知道。_ _” **[1]**_

John摇摇头，抬眼望着Dobkin。“相信我。我就是知道。”

Reeves打亮一支信号火焰，掷向水面，红色的光芒瞬间照出了水下的景象。

John看见黑色的影子，下意识地往后一仰，紧接着一个长长的闪着金属光泽的东西突然跃出了水面。那东西剃刀般的颚一下咬在Reeves脸上，这时John终于看清了这个可怕的事物。

这是个长长的蛇一般的终结者，身体环节犹如爬虫，头上一只红光闪闪的传感器就是眼睛。三只钳状的爪张在头顶，利爪正中围着一个巨大的钻头似的事物。John从没见过这样的东西，但他立刻就意识到他是在看着一个水栖机器人，Jason Reynolds跟他提起过的水下终结者。那水栖机器人把Reeves拖进了水中，又有六个终结者围拢过来参与这场杀戮。

John别过脸不忍去看那可怖的景象，却正望见又有两个机器人撞破前窗钻进了驾驶座，它们像离水的鱼一样扑腾身体，把控制面板碾得粉碎。直升机猛地一颤，John差点被侧甩出机舱。

他听见Dobkin的惨叫，看见他的飞行员被拽出直升机，消失在水下。John的脉搏跳得又快又急，他扑向驾驶座，却被闯进直升机的水栖机器人挡住。

John用等离子来复枪开了火。等离子束打在水栖机器人身上，把它掀出了直升机，却没造成他所希望的严重损伤。John想稳住控制杆把直升机拉起来，但没有成功，引擎和桨叶都慢慢停了，直升机扎进了河岸边的浅水里。John迅速爬上机顶，直升机渐渐下沉。

他孤注一掷地望向河岸。岸线并不太远。

他需要做的只是游到那里。

而且别在半路被机械水虎鱼撕成碎片。

John从腕套里抽出小刀，投向河面，希望水栖机器人们会被水声吸引，过去查看情况。

他只成功了一半。水栖机器人们确实循声而去查看情况。但John刚跳进水里疯狂地划向河岸，它们就回身来追赶这条更大的鱼。

John半踩半划地向河岸挣扎，听见水栖机器人们在身后发出奇怪的尖啸。它们越来越近了。

John转身，只见一个水栖机器人冲出水面迎面直扑而来。John向旁边错开一步，举起胳膊挡在身前。那水栖机器人的利爪钳住了他的胳膊，他痛呼一声，抓住那机器人，同时竭力把手伸远，不让那东西扑到他脸上。

肾上腺素在奔涌，他终于把那机器人甩回了水里。血从他胳膊上淌下来，虽然自知这么想很疯狂，他还是觉得水栖机器人们嗅到血腥后似乎更加狂热起来。

这太荒谬了，他知道。它们没有嗅觉，没有感情。它们是机器。不折不扣的机器。

他回身向岸边跋涉，却见两个水栖机器人不知何时已潜到他身后，切断了他往河岸的退路。那一刻，John终于开始感到绝望。

他从没想过这样死去。

他还有太多的事没有完成。他还没有救出Allison，还没有找到Cameron，还没有打败天网。

他挫败地咬紧了牙。 _一切不能就这么结束！我还不能死！_

水栖机器人们似乎也感觉他无路可逃，自己已胜券在握了。它们开始缓缓逼近，John什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁看着它们。

就在这时，一个人破水而出，径直冲向他，一把抓住一个水栖机器人，将那机器怪物从John身旁拽开，远远掼进了深水里。

他的第一个念头竟是：“ _Cameron_ _！_ ”虽然他深知她现在不会在附近，更不是他的保护者。他只是太过习惯于被她从机器人手里救下。

然而，John很快意识到救他的人是Marcus Wright。那混种把水栖机器人丢进深水，而它居然就老实呆在了那里。实际上，水栖机器人没有一个再攻击John或者Marcus，它们只是期待地看着Marcus，仿佛在等候他的下一步动作。它们就像是狗，John意识到。狗能认得人类，接受人类的指令，却会攻击机器人。水栖机器人也是一样的，它们攻击人类，却认得机器人。它们接受高等级机器人的指令。

Marcus似乎也意识到了这一点，意识到这只能更加证明他的机器人身份。

John跌跌撞撞走回岸边。他甚至没有去拔枪，只是盯着那个刚救了他命的半终结者。“你到底是什么？”他低语。

Marcus低头看看自己，看看伤口中透出的金属光泽，摸摸脸侧冰冷的金属。但他又伸手摸了摸胸口，那里的心跳告诉他自己还 _活着_ 。还是人类。

他带着决心已定的眼神望向John。“我是你唯一的希望。你知道我是不一样的。你知道我曾是人类， _现在也是_ 。”

 _现在是半人类，_ John没有说出来。Marcus说自己是不一样的，这没错。他刚从水栖机器人中救了John。他似乎很在意Blair。在瑟拉诺核电站时，他为了保护她，曾用身体为她挡过枪。

“我要怎么信你？”John问。

Marcus撇撇嘴。“你还没法信我。但我可以帮你。”

John觉得一阵战栗。这也正是他当初不愿杀死Marcus的原因。Marcus是对的。他确实是John唯一的希望。

“我知道你想要什么，Connor，”Marcus继续道，“你想救她回来，你爱的那个女孩。Allison。你想救她。”

John咽咽唾沫。“是的。”

“我可以帮你找到她，”Marcus说，“如果只有这样才能向你证明我不是它们中的一员……”

John听见身后传来几声呼喊。其他反抗军战士显然看到或者听到了直升机坠毁，正赶来查看。等他们到了，一定会杀死Marcus。

John回望着Marcus。Marcus仍站在原地纹丝不动，等待着John Connor宣判他的命运。John点点头，咽了口唾沫说：“好的。”

Marcus向脚步声靠近的方向扫了一眼。“会很危险，Connor。”

John毫不犹豫。“我知道。”

John看见Marcus咬了咬下唇，眼中闪过怜惜之情。“别让Blair跟来。她可能会想来，但太危险了。”

John又点了点头。

“Connor！”他听见Kyle焦急的声音从山坡那边传来。

“我们在环形防线外碰头，”Marcus匆匆道，“南面。”他走回河里，渐渐消失在水面下。

“John！”

John转身只见Kyle握着等离子来复枪奔过来，一脸担忧。John回头看看河水，但Marcus已经不见了。

Kyle攥住John肩头。“John？你还好吗？我们看见了坠机。Marcus有没有……”

“他跑了，”John简单地回答，“他跑了。”

************

**天网运囚驳船审讯室**

她的机器人副本频繁出入，几乎每隔一小时就会回来一次，似乎想磨掉她的韧性，等着她不小心透露些什么。

这全是徒劳。Allison发誓她决不会背叛John。哪怕是Cameron也别想让她背叛他。由始至终，Allison都被迫面对那个冰冷残酷的事实。John爱这个机器人胜过一切。他选择Cameron先于任何人，哪怕是Allison。这比任何事情都更伤她的心。她能理解利用机器人的帮助去对抗机器人。重新编程抑或改变信仰都行。但她无法理解有人会爱上一个机器人。

Cameron又进来了，一如往常。灯亮着，没有镣铐和守卫。一个看似更“友好”的氛围。Allison冷哼一声。在她一心只想一拳捣在这机器人脸上的时候，要感觉到友好实在太不可能。

“你在浪费时间，”不等Cameron开口，她就低声说，“我决不会背叛John Connor。”

Cameron好奇地侧过脑袋。“为什么不？他就背叛了你。”

Allison呼吸一滞，她缓缓抬眼去看Cameron的眼睛。那机器人也注视着她。“你知道的。我们获悉队伍里有间谍在为John Connor传递情报。Connor知道我被制造的事；他知道我的任务，也知道我要去哪。John把你送进了一个陷阱。”

Allison想否认，不顾一切地想认定Cameron在撒谎。但她心底深知这是事实。只有这样事情才说得通。通话时John的语调，第一次他的声音带着歉疚，就好像藏有心事，第二次他声音里带着悔恨。他知道机器人不会杀她，只会俘虏她，就仿佛他早知道将会发生的事。因为他知道只有她被俘，天网才能造出Cameron。

“我相信他这么做是有原因的，”她低声说，更像是在说服自己，而非回答Cameron。“一定有的。”她希望那不仅仅是因为Cameron。她希望他听任这一切并非只是为了找回他珍爱的机器人。那不是她所认识的John Connor。

那机器人一直讯问她，和她说话，想让她背叛John。Allison不得不承认，意识到John的背叛令她伤心，但那一定是有原因的。他总说起时间旅行之类的事。也许那会搅乱时间线。也许她不被俘的话，会导致更多的死亡。也许John在努力救更多人……就像他此刻努力来救她一样。如果是这个原因……她可以接受。

Cameron总是去而复返。Allison不知道这这个过程到底持续了多久。也许她在这里好几天了，也许只是几个小时。但她没吃东西，也无法入睡。总是同样的房间，同样的审讯者，同样的问题。

“告诉我他的营地在哪里。”Cameron又说了一遍。总是同样的措辞，同样的语调。这机器人似乎永远不会疲惫，永远不会因为Allison的反抗而厌倦或者恼怒。它总是在那儿，冷酷无情地等着她崩溃的一刻。

“我会告诉你的，”她终于说，“但首先……你能为我做一件事吗？”她犹豫了一下，“如果你是我想到的那个人……如果你是，或者将会成为，John所爱的那个Cameron，那么请为我带一条口信给他。别忘了。我想他不会擦去你所有的记忆。”那机器人再次好奇地注视着她。也许它只是在捕捉她的情绪变化以备日后之用，也许它真的在听她说话。不管是哪一种情况，Allison都得试一试。

“告诉他我知道，”她忍住泪水说，“我什么都知道，他是怎么对我撒谎，他是怎么利用我来找回你。但是……告诉他，我不怪他。”

Cameron昂起头。“为什么你不怪他？他背叛了你。”

机器人提出如此问题也不奇怪。这不是一个机器人会理解的。“为什么？”Allison重复了一遍，“因为我爱他。”

“不求回报的爱。”Cameron静静地说。

就好像她明白似的。愤怒烧红了Allison的脸。“你 _根本_ 就不懂那是什么。”

机器人没有眨眼，也没有畏缩。只是继续打量着Allison。观察着。等待着。

Allison合了合眼，鼓起勇气，然后注视着对面那张她自己的面孔。

她说出了营地的坐标。

没关系。如果没有那条手链，Cameron在入口就会被解决掉。

除非John在那里等着她。

想到这里，泪水涌进了她的眼眶，她几乎哽咽。“我希望他杀了你！”她喊道，“我希望你被拆成碎片！”

Cameron没有回应她愤怒的叫喊，只是站起身走向门口，留下Allison独自在黑暗中抽泣。

**********

**瑟拉诺核电站禁闭室**

John走进禁闭室。Blair Williams双手被铐在身后，脚也被铐在椅子腿上。她肯定很痛苦，但看到他时她还是勇敢地昂起头。

“Connor。欢迎光临寒舍。”她自嘲地说着，环顾昏暗的房间。“我刚重新布置了……”

“为什么这么做？”John没有理会她的玩笑，开门见山地问。他必须确定，必须知道她是真的喜欢，真的爱着Marcus，就如他爱着Cameron。“为什么帮Marcus越狱？他是个机器人。”

Blair目光尖锐。“对我来说，他不是。”她回答。她的嗓音变得柔和了。“他是别的什么。我们还不理解的个体。但是当我看着他的时候……我看到的是一个人。而不是一台机器。”

他感觉有一抹伤感的微笑浮上他嘴角。这正是他对Cameron的感情。当Derek和Sarah看着他的保护者时，他们看到的是一堆金属。他们看到的是披着人类表皮的机器。

他看到的要更多。

“他是一个人，一个被禁锢在机器躯壳中的人。”她顿了顿，似乎意识到她的辩护是多么徒劳，“你问这个干什么？我说什么重要吗？你早已有了自己的看法。”

John咽咽唾沫，颔首道：“你说得对。我在很早以前就有了自己的看法。”他转向Blair牢房的卫兵。

“放了她。”他命令道。

卫兵垂着手，一脸困惑。“可是，Connor……”

“放。了。她。”John重复道，口吻强硬了些。卫兵仍有些迷茫，但还是跑过去给Blair松绑。现在换成Blair半信半疑又略带敬畏地注视John了。

“他在哪儿？”她问道。

他不必问也知道她问的是谁。“Marcus会帮我完成一项任务。”

镣铐一解开，Blair从椅子上跃起。“我和你一起去。”

John飞快摇头。“不。太危险了。Marcus说——”

“我来说服Marcus，”Blair丝毫不让。说到他的名字时，她的眼神变得柔和。“我必须见他。”

John犹豫了一下，他听见Marcus的声音在脑海中回响，恳求他保证Blair安全留在瑟拉诺核电站。但他也听出了Blair语音里那不顾一切的爱，那再次见到Marcus、再次接近他的渴求。

他感同身受。

“好吧。”他让步了。无论如何，Blair都会设法跟上他。允许她同行，他至少还能少一点担心。“他在环形防线外面等我们。我们走。”

他们匆匆赶往出口，小心不引起旁人注意。John能感觉到自己的心在狂跳。他决心进行的营救行动，终于开始了。他会找到她，解救她。

他颤抖着深吸了一口气。

 _坚持住，Allison。我们来救你了。_

* * *

**译注**

[1] 第二季第3集中John和Cameron的对话。


	19. 第十九章 注定之死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：她在哪儿？MARCUS：Connor，有个小问题。[John走进32号据点，发现战士们的尸体，并注意到手链不见了]BLAIR：为什么人类领袖，一个致力于同机器人战斗的人，会相信我和Marcus？[TOK715掐住Allison的脖子] TOK715：你对我撒谎。ALLISON：我决不会帮你接近John Connor。[John推开审讯室的门，惊骇地睁大了眼睛。]

**瑟拉诺核电站外**

John和Blair成功在Kyle和其他人发现前溜出了瑟拉诺核电站。他们在环形防线南面见到了如约守候在那里的Marcus。

他们走近时，Marcus望了Blair一眼后，怒视着John。“她来这里做什么？”他问道，“我跟你说过——”

“不怪Connor，”Blair强调，“是我坚持要来。”她直奔向Marcus，紧紧拥抱了他。John看得出Marcus的怒火瞬间消融了。John不想打搅他们这短暂的温情一刻，但他没有多少时间可以浪费。在某个他不知道的地方，Allison还在遭受折磨，而讯问她的机器人却正是最终将成为他所爱女孩的那一个。他甚至有些无法理解其中的浑沌错乱。

“她在哪儿？”John问。

Marcus迟疑着。“Connor，有个小问题。”

“问题，”John生硬地说，“我任你跑回河里的时候，你可没提过。”

“那时候这还不是个问题，”Marcus镇定自若地回答，不为所动，“首先，我不知道Allison被关在哪里。”

“你可以黑进天网，”John说，“从它那儿得到情报。”

“那样没用，”Marcus说，“我甚至不 _知道_ 该从哪里着手。我试过访问信息库，但哪都找不到有关Allison的情报。天网不仅想把她弄到手，而且希望保密。它不会把情报搞得人尽皆知，让随便哪个终结者都能查到。”

John深吸了口气。“其次呢？”

“其次，我脑袋里还装着这块芯片，”Marcus回答，“我想我现在使用的是自己的大脑，但我不能确定。也许我会把你引进一个陷阱。天网可能通过我来跟踪我们。”

Blair望着John，忧心忡忡。“你能做些什么吗？”

John耸耸肩。“应该很简单。只要把它移除。他不像其他终结者，没有芯片就会停机。Marcus还有大脑。移除芯片只是解除了天网和他的联系。不会杀了他。”

Marcus弹开一柄小刀，递给John。“动手吧。”

John犹豫一下，但还是接过了小刀。这个半终结者坐了下来，John把小刀悬在了他脑袋上。他看见Blair转过脸去，他自己也差点这么做。这个步骤是他一向厌恶的。割开Cameron脑袋的时候也是如此，当然，那时的感觉更糟糕千百倍。但即便此刻，他也不愿下手，因为他已把Marcus视为一个真正的人。

而你下不了手就那么直接割开一个人的脑袋。

他把刀片抵在Marcus头皮上，在芯片通常的位置上割开一个小圆。然而，当他掀开那片皮肤时，他没有看到一般终结者都有的芯片插槽。话说回来，Marcus本就不是一般终结者。

“没有芯片插槽。”他说。Marcus抬起手，像是不敢相信John的话，想亲手摸摸。

“它会在哪儿？”Blair问。

John蹙蹙眉，思索着。如果那块芯片以某种方式部分控制着Marcus，它很可能会在紧贴他大脑的位置。

“在后脑上，也许。”他说。他开始在那里切开第二处开口，同时听见Blair发出一声苦恼的唏嘘。

“难道我们要这么一个接一个在他身上开口子，直到找到它？”她嗓音里的烦躁不安显而易见，但他还听出了其中痛苦的意味。看着Marcus挨刀子触痛了她。

就像看着Cameron受损也总是令他触痛。

他切开皮肤，发现了它。它看上去一点都不像一般的终结者芯片，更像Marcus金属颅骨后的一个小方块。John伸手去取，但Marcus的手突然拦住了他。

“让我来，Connor。”他吼道。

John退后几步，看着Marcus扯出芯片，用他的铁掌把它捏成了碎片。

Blair轻叹一声，John点了点头。第一个障碍解决了。现在他们得弄清Allison被关押的地点。

“你还是不知道它们把她押送到哪里了？”John试探着问。

Marcus注视着他。“我会搞清楚的，”他肯定地说，“我会找到她的，Connor。我向你保证。”

John缓缓点头，听出了Marcus嗓音里的决然。“怎么做？”

“带我去她被俘的地堡。”

“去那里做什么？”

“其一，我们可以确定她是否真的被俘了，也许能找到一两个幸存者。其二，如果我知道她是在哪里被俘的，我也许可以推定它们最可能关押她的位置。”

John点头赞同。“好。我们出发吧。有很长一段路要走呢。”

*********

**32** **号据点**

John小心翼翼地环顾四下，才跨进32号据点。他的靴子叩击地面，脚步声在寂静的走廊里回荡，异常清晰。“天网在附近有战俘集中营吗？”他问Marcus。

“Connor，天网的战俘集中营到处都是，”Marcus回答，“我们不可能挨个搜索。”

“我们离海不远，”John边想边说了出来，“会不会是运囚驳船？那艘航母？我曾被押送到船上。也许它们把她送到那里了。”

“John……”Blair插嘴道，语音低沉。John抬眼望去，只见她正站在一个人类战士的尸体旁。John跑过去，在尸体旁蹲下，立刻认出了那个反抗军战士。

“Jason……”John轻声说。他隐约听见Blair的脚步声嗒嗒响着向角落奔去。他伸手检查了战士的脉搏，但心中早明白这已是无用。终结者决不会在这里留下任何活口。

John伸出手，缓缓合上Jason的眼皮。“对不起，伙计。”

Blair的声音从拐角传来。“这里还死了三个。”

 _不仅仅是死了_ _，_ John心里说。看过Jason的手腕后，John注意到有东西不见了。

Connor营地的手链。

这就意味着机器人们已经发现了他的小把戏。也就意味着Cameron很快会知道这件事，那样Allison对她就没用了。他必须抓紧行动。

“我不明白，”Marcus小声嘀咕，语气里带着疑惑，“为什么机器人会杀死所有战士，独独活捉Allison？”

John迟疑着，咽了咽唾沫。没办法了。他必须告诉他们真相，即使他们可能觉得他疯了。这是他唯一的希望。“因为它们是特地来找Allison的。”

Marcus直视着他。“为什么？为什么是她？”

“天网制造了一个新的渗透型终结者，”John说，“一个用于渗透进营地刺杀我的终结者。天网发现Allison和我关系密切，就开始搜寻她。现在它们抓到她了。”

“为什么它们需要她？”Blair问道，嗓音和表情都满是困惑，“把她从你身边夺走能怎么样呢？”

“不能怎么样，”John回答，“天网要的不是让Allison离开我。它们会把她送回来。但不是同一个Allison。”

Blair抬起一只手，额头皱得紧紧的。“我不敢说我听懂了。”

“它们要用她作渗透者的原型，”John解释道，“制造一个她的复制品，一个外貌和Allison一般无二的渗透型终结者。然后它们会把她送回我的营地，伪装成Allison。”

“你是怎么知道这一切的？”Marcus问。

这就是问题所在了。John被逼到了绝境。无路可退，只能一往直前，抖出那个几乎无人会相信的惊人事实。 _话说回来_ _，_ 他盯着Marcus想， _谁又会相信一个终结者会有一颗心呢？_

“因为……我不是这个时代的人，”John深吸了一口气，“我来自过去。我生于1984年。我从2009年时间旅行到此。曾有战士和机器人从未来回到过去，一些是来保护我和母亲，一些是来追杀我们。因此我知道机器人的运行机理。我知道天网，知道T-800和T-888。我知道液态机器人，T-1000——这目前还没被制造出来。我知道时间旅行，我知道我们要取胜必须经历什么。”

Blair和Marcus都犹疑地望着他。“时间旅行。”Blair半信半疑地重复。她瞥了Marcus一眼，心中的怀疑退去了，“嗯，我想任何事都是可能发生的。”她看着John的眼睛，“我们相信你。”

Marcus举步向前，开始穿过地堡朝前门走去。John和Blair匆匆跟上。

“所以天网只俘虏了Allison，”Marcus若有所思，“只带走了那些女性战士。”

“只是那些外貌特征近似Allison的人，”John赞同道，“然后它们找到了她。”

“那么这个天网基地一定会有能够制造人体组织的设备，”Marcus推断道，他打开地堡大门，“我想那艘驳船上有。我不能肯定。我不再和天网联在一起了，但我是个半终结者。我还是知道一些东西。”

“那就去驳船。”John提议。他们现在有了确定的目标，而且很难对付，他暗自希望Marcus和Blair不会改主意退出他自杀般的营救计划。令他欣慰的是，他们都缓缓点头。

“去运囚驳船。”他们异口同声说。

***********

**前往天网运囚驳船途中**

他们在黑暗中步行了几个小时，穿过城市废墟，跨过累累白骨。走在前面的John回头看了看他的伙伴们。

Blair紧跟在他身后，再往后几步是Marcus，他正垂头盯着自己的手，显然在努力思索什么。

“嘿，”John轻声喊他，“你还好吗？”

Marcus依旧盯着自己的手，盯着那被撕裂的皮肉和下面闪烁的金属光泽。“Connor，我是什么？”

John抿了抿嘴。“我不知道。”

“为什么天网会对我这么做？”

这并非自问。John意识到Marcus是真的想知道一个答案。他并非只是在发泄情绪或者排遣悲哀。他是真的想弄清原因。

“看样子天网想试着控制人脑。”John猜测。这是他能想到的唯一合理解释。“它们把那块芯片放进你颅骨里，试图用它控制你的大脑。”

“那有什么好处？”Blair蹙眉问道。

“人类的一些特性使我们有别于机器，”John说，“我们能够感受，能够去爱，去体验情感。这些都是机器人所没有的。” _是大部分机器人，_ 他在心里补了一句。

“但是，”他继续道，“我们还能够创造惊世杰作，谱写交响乐，创作艺术品。我们建造了整个世界，设计出其中的一切：建筑，交通工具，城市，生活方式。人脑有一样东西是天网所缺乏的：创造力。天网本身就诞生自人类的创造。”

John耸耸肩。“也许它意识到人工智能缺乏这种创造力，于是认定人脑是可以利用的。它们试图驾驭它的力量。我想你是第一个，Marcus。但它们失败了。它们也许又尝试了不同的项目，我不知道。但你显然是独一无二的。”

Marcus低头看着自己。“是啊，独一无二。”他喃喃道。

John若有所思地咬着嘴唇。“但是，我觉得它们没动过你的脑子。它们只是试图放进一块芯片控制它。你仍有自己的记忆，对吧？当你还是人类时的回忆？”

“我现在就是人类。”Marcus坚持道，语调肃然。

John缓缓点头。“我知道。”

Marcus长吁了口气。“对不起，Connor。”

John对他略微笑了一下。“不，是我的错。是我用词不当。”

Blair默默望着他。John转身沿着小路继续前行，渐渐望见远处海岸边的波光，嗅见空气中的富含盐分的湿气。

靠近海边时，他听见Blair清了清嗓子。

“我以前总觉得你很难懂，Connor，”她说，“但在你身边待得越久，我就越觉得能明白一些了。为什么人类领袖，一个致力于同机器人战斗的人，会相信我和Marcus？当其他人都认定我们有罪的时候？”她摇着头，仿佛仍不能完全理解，“为什么？为什么你能理解？”

John抿紧了嘴，静静立着，回头望着她。“你觉得是为什么？”

Blair目光坚定，她没有犹豫。“因为你和我一样。我想你在意着一个机器人。”

她的话勾起他的回忆，John不由缩了一下。确实，她一语中的。

“我不知道时间和缘由，”Blair继续道，“但我相信你爱过一个机器人。我想，其他人都会对你说那层表皮下只是金属，但你知道的比他们都多。你知道她不像其他机器，她是不一样的。但没有人相信你，没有人相信你的感情……”她顿了顿，估量着他的反应，“我说得对吗？”

John闭上了眼睛。她说得当然对。她说得一点没错。他和她一样。Derek和他母亲一直试图提醒他Cameron的真实身份，试图说服他她只是台机器。当他说她是不一样的时，他们并不相信。他们不喜欢他对她如此在意。他们不相信他。但他相信自己的心声。因为他知道自己是对的。

“她名叫Cameron，”他开口道，说到她时，他的语调也变得柔和了，“她是个机器人，从未来回到过去保护我。她救过我的命……好几次。”他摇摇头，伤感地微笑着，“我一直都明白她是不一样的。她不像其他机器人。她能够感觉……她有感情。愤怒，失落，嫉妒……”他的目光变得柔和了，“……还有爱。她曾对我说过，但我没有相信。我以为那是欺骗。”他能感觉到泪水渍痛了他的眼睛，但他忍住没有落泪，“但后来我渐渐明白了……我也爱她。她说的是实话。她告诉我的。”他的嗓音沙哑了，“现在她不在了。”

他对上Blair的眼睛，看见里面盈满同情和哀伤。“我为你难过，John。真的。”

“是啊，”John轻声说，“我也是。”

“那就是她，对不对？”Blair突然问，“俘虏Allison的那个渗透者。那个将取代Allison身份的终结者。那就是Cameron。”

“是的。”

“可你也在意Allison，”Blair继续道，像是在努力解开一个谜题，“所以我们要去营救她。可如果我们救出Allison，Cameron就不会被制造……你是在牺牲Cameron。”

John咽下喉咙里的哽咽。他早已明白这一点。Weaver早已警告过他救出Allison将引发的后果。除了搅乱时间线的危险外，他还将失去最后的机会，再不能与那个他爱之胜于一切的人重逢。

“我知道，”他低声说，“可我只能这么做。我……我没法袖手旁观，听任一个无辜的人死去。”过去他曾袖手旁观，在他本有机会帮助Riley时，却没有站出来。

后来Riley死了，因为他的漠然。哪怕到今天他也依然心怀愧疚。他不能再让Allison也因他的缘故死去。即便这意味着失去对他而言最重要的事物。

“我被寄望于领导这些人，”他继续道，“而那又算是哪门子的领袖风范？John Connor为自己的目的不择手段。他牺牲人命以确保一个机器人被制造？”他摇摇头，“我不能那样。我不能自私。”

“嘘！”Marcus低声喝斥，指了指就泊在岸边不远处的驳船，“你想让我们没上船就被逮住吗？”

被这个混种打断让John有点生气，但他明白Marcus的意思。“好了，”他悄声说，“你打算让我们怎么上去？”

“我们游到驳船边，从锚索爬上去。”Marcus简略答道。

“水栖机器人怎么办？”John问，想起几乎把他杀死在河里的那些东西，他不由哆嗦了一下，“如果我们就这么从那些家伙中间游过去，只怕会变成它们的一道大餐。”

“在这儿等着。”Marcus嘀咕一声，趟进水里。

“不会变成一道大餐的，”Blair看着Marcus的背影更正John，“水栖机器人不会真的吃掉你。它们只会把你撕成碎块。”

“是啊，好像挺不错的。”John嘟哝。

Marcus从水里钻了出来。“没有危险！”

Blair对Marcus深信不疑，第一个跨进水里。John在岸边犹豫着。“你怎么能肯定？”

“水栖机器人只在人类可能出没的水域巡逻，”Marcus回答，“这里不需要它们。据我所知，只有一个人会愚蠢到想闯 _进_ 一座天网集中营。”

“嘿，”John反驳，“你也是自愿来的。”

“如果有囚犯逃跑呢？”Blair适时问道，“它们不让水栖机器人巡逻以防万一吗？”

John摇摇头，记起了自己在运囚驳船上的经历。“它们有网来抓捕逃犯。”

“如果这里真有水栖机器人，而且看见或者听见我们了怎么办？”Blair不大自在地问。

“我会保护你们的，”Marcus承诺，“因为我是机器人，它们不会攻击我，而且我可以叫它们别碰你们。”

John深吸了一口气，潜入水中，开始向驳船游去。它泊得离岸并不太远，所以这段距离对他们中任何一个都不成问题。

但爬上系锚的缆索就可能是个问题了。Blair仰望着头顶上足有五层楼高的舰舷。

“我们得单凭臂力沿一根绳索爬上五层楼的高度？”她怀疑地问。John缓缓点头，于是她耸耸肩。“真是可怕啊，我们上吧。”

她伸手去抓绳索，却被Marcus拦住。“不。”

John蹙蹙眉。“怎么了？”

“我爬上去，你们俩可以攀在我腿上。”Marcus回答。

Blair恼怒地瞪了他一眼。“我没那么弱，你知道。”

“当然。”Marcus极是诚恳地表示赞同，“但我比你们俩更强壮，你们该把力气留着，等我们找到Allison时突围用。不能让你们两个都把力气耗在爬高上。”

这说得有理，John等着Marcus爬出水面，然后抱住了这个混种的腿。

“抓紧了。”Marcus提醒他们。Blair和John都抱紧了Marcus的腿，这混种开始带着他们攀绳而上。

“我要谢谢你，Connor。”Marcus一边爬一边说，带着三个人的份量却连口气都不喘。

John抬头看他，一脸迷惑。“为了什么？”

“放我走，”Marcus回答，“还有认同我和它们不一样。你是个好人。”

John对自己笑笑。接下来一路无话，Marcus拽着他们越过了船舷，爬上甲板。John抬眼朝黑暗中望去，看见月光勾勒出瞭望塔的轮廓，那是他第一次上驳船时就见过的。

“你们知道，我刚从这地方逃出去没多久，”他低声说，“这么快又自己跑回来感觉真怪。”

“看！直升机。”Blair小声道。John望向航母长长的甲板那头，看见直升机坪上停着架黑影。

“为什么天网会在这儿有架直升机？”Blair压低嗓门。

“唔，当它们出海的时候，遇到必要情况，那些终结者必须有办法回到岸上去，”John指出，“它还在这儿是我们的运气。这样待会我们回去会容易些。”

他们悄悄爬过甲板，打开舱盖，进入了驳船的主舱层。当他们一路向审讯室前行时，John能感觉到心跳在加速。如果他记得没错，它应该就在前方不远处。

Marcus一把抓住他袖子，将他拽到拐角后，几乎与此同时，一个黑影从走廊尽头走过。 _终结者，_ John意识到。他没来得及看清型号。John深吸了口气，平复剧烈的心跳。现在行动的关键是保持隐蔽，别被发现。一个简单的警报就可能断送他们安全救出Allison的机会。

当他们继续前行时，John终于认出了一条他被俘时曾路过的走廊。

“差不多就在那儿……”他低低道。

*********

**天网运囚驳船审讯室**

Allison Young听见关门声，看到那黑影走了进来。

她的审讯者重新启用了强光灯，她只能眯眼去看站在黑暗中的Cameron那模糊的身影。这次审讯将会与此前不同，Allison意识到。

但真正令她困惑的是，它们做这一切的目的究竟何在。

她已经暴露了Connor营地的坐标，心知没有那条手链，Cameron一露面就会被格杀。可为什么这个终结者仍在这里？她是不是已经意识到Allison在一些事情上撒了谎？Connor营地离这不远，但她显然还没去过。

要是Cameron去过，肯定早死了。也许她能进去。和等候着她到来的John一起。

Allison把这念头推出脑海。

“你对我撒谎。”

Cameron冰冷的嗓音从阴影中传来，Allison抬起眼，但仍避着强光。“我已经跟你说了营地的坐标。”她低声回答。

“你对我说，那条手链是你姐姐送的。”Cameron回答。

Allison一时有些惊惶。Cameron知道了？她是不是怀疑了？Allison强作镇定。“那又有什么相干？”

Cameron缓步上前，直到Allison能在灯下看清她的脸。Cameron伸出手，Allison看见银光一闪，定睛望去。是Connor营地的手链。

“我们在你的一些朋友身上发现了这个。”Cameron说。她缓缓松开手，那些金属手链一条接一条落在桌面上。每落下一条，Allison就觉得心中一阵刺痛。

_她知道了。她肯定知道了。_

Cameron俯视着她。“为什么你们都戴着它？”Allison直盯着桌面，竭力不让自己颤抖。就是这样了。一切结束了。Cameron知道了真相。Cameron将会杀死她。

“这和Connor营地有关。”Cameron说。

“不。”Allison飞快地说。 _太急于否认了。_ 但无关紧要了。Cameron早已经发现真相了。

那机器人再开口时，语音沉静。“这是通行证。”

Allison慢慢抬起眼，注视着那终结者冰冷的脸孔。

“进入营地的通行证。”Cameron继续道，“你想让我没戴着它就走进去；那样他们就会知道我的身份。”

Allison知道她将迎来自己的结局。她没有畏缩。没有移开视线。她挑战般地直视Cameron的眼睛。那机器人伸出手，掐住了Allison的脖子。

Allison立刻感到了疼痛，只听Cameron愤怒的声音说：“你对我撒谎。”

扣在她脖颈上的力量加大了，Allison感觉自己被凌空提起。她的手本能地去掰Cameron的胳膊，虽然她心里明白世上没有什么能令这终结者松开致命的铁手了。

她的感官渐渐变得麻木，几乎感觉不到疼痛了。实际上，她此刻能感觉到的只有一阵强烈的失落感。

 _对不起，_ _John_ _。我没法再坚持下去了_ _。_ 她活不到他找来的时候了。他会找到她的，她毫不怀疑。他保证过。 _John Connor_ _永远信守承诺。_

那机器人眼皮都不眨一下地死盯着她，Allison对上Cameron的视线，眼里写满了挑衅和强硬。“我决不会帮你接近John Connor。”

Cameron的手收紧了，Allison听见了一声脆响，那是她自己颈骨断裂的声音。

她看见John的面孔从眼前闪过。

然后……

一切都消失了。

***********

TOK715伸手越过桌面掐住Allison的脖子时，一边细细打量着她的俘虏。她对Allison的欺骗感到愤怒，这女孩为保护John对她撒了谎。

但这份对John Connor的忠诚和挚爱也引起TOK715的好奇。Allison经历了这一切，甚至发现了John知道他是在送她踏入死地。即便如此，她依然没有背叛他。

这就是爱，不求回报的爱。Allison是对的。这是TOK715此前从未体验过的。

“我决不会帮你接近John Connor。”Allison低声说，哪怕到最后一刻，她也拒绝背叛他。

TOK715收紧手指，听到了那声令人满意的脆响，一眨眼间，生命就从Allison Young身上消散了。她一松开手指，她的俘虏就瘫软在桌上，已然死去。

她探手从Allison Young手腕上摘下那条银色手链，低头看着她毫无生气的躯体。

“你已经帮了。”她说着，向门口走去。

************

当一个终结者走出John记忆中的审讯室时，Marcus拽着John躲到了墙角后。在黑暗中，他看不清那个机器人，虽然他敢说它有着人类表皮。也许它就是几分钟前从走廊里走过的那一个。

它没往他们这边看，只是快步前行。它负有任务，John意识到。某种至关重要的任务。

他望了Marcus一眼，Marcus显然正扫描附近区域。“走。”那混种悄声说。

John闪过拐角，手按在审讯室门上，却迟疑了。如果刚才离开的那个终结者不是屋里唯一一名审讯者怎么办？如果他进去迎面撞上一个终结者怎么办？

John努力分辨屋里的动静，但什么都没听见。要么是屋里没有什么声响，要么就是门的隔音太好了。Marcus和Blair跟在John身后，Marcus紧攥来复枪，准备好随时开火——如果审讯室里有什么惊人之物的话。

审讯室里确实有惊人之物。

却不是John所预料的那一种。

他推开门，匆匆扫视房间，看是否存在威胁。没有任何东西活动。终于，John的视线落在那个瘫倒在桌面的娇小身形上，他骇然睁大眼睛，认出了那是谁。

_Allison_ _……_

John的心跳到了嗓子眼里，他冲到她身边，轻轻把她翻过身，暗自祈祷她只是不省人事。她毫无生气的眼睛对着他的脸，他呼吸一滞，后退一步跌坐在地上，把脸埋进双掌间，泪水滚滚而下。

_哦，上帝啊，不……为什么？为什么是她？为什么我不能阻止这件事？_

他感觉到Marcus和Blair静静走进屋里，于是抬起泪眼，看着Marcus伸手合上Allison的眼睛。

这无济于事。

因为她已经死了。

他失败了。

他辜负了她。

即使坐在地上，他也能清楚地看出Allison已然遇害。她脖子上的瘀痕和颈骨不自然的弯曲已经把一切都告诉他了。Cameron——不，是 _TOK715_ ——扭断了她的脖子。

John无法呼吸，无法动作，无法 _思考_ 。

“这是我的错，”他喃喃道，嗓音嘶哑，“我来得太迟了。”

Blair走到他身旁，面容肃然。“这不是你的错，John。这不是任何人的错。听起来也许很难接受，但我们做什么都不会改变它的。”

他摇摇头，在悲痛中合上双眼。不知怎么，他知道她是对的。无论他怎么做，Allison还是会死去。就像审判日还是发生了。这就是命运。有些事情自有其解决之道，犹如命中注定。他无法改变它，无法改变她的命运，无法夺回她的未来。

他深恨这一点。

 _我们所爱的每一个人都离我们而去。_ 想到这里，眼泪又流淌下来，在模糊的视野里，他看见Allison微笑的面容，他们一起躺在星空下，她温柔的眼眸注视着他。

她柔和的话语响起，如同他心底的抽泣。

_我会永远记住这一刻的。_


	20. 第二十章 为爱而生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [John抓起他的无线电。] TOK715：John？是我，Allison。你在哪儿？MARCUS：Connor，我们得走了。快点！[TOK715站在John身前，俯视着他。] JOHN：别……这不是你。[John用直升机上的机枪瞄准扭打在一起的Cameron和Marcus。] MARCUS：开枪，Connor！[John扣下扳机。]

**Toto** **营地，又名** **Connor** **营地**

TOK715走出直升机，她已经到了Allison Young给的坐标点，也就是Connor营地隐藏之所。初步观察后，她意识到Connor的基地是个完美的防核掩体。无法强行闯入。

但她不需要强行闯入。

她站到门前，抬起手腕，亮出Allison的ID手链。没一会儿门就开了，TOK715跨进地堡。

“Allison，”一个战士笑容明亮地说着，一边向她敬礼，“欢迎回来。”

TOK715没有回答，而是直盯着那些德国牧羊犬，她一进来，它们就开始吠叫咆哮。军犬训导员们用尽全力才拉住了这些狂暴的动物。

“别叫了！”向她敬礼的战士对那些动物喝道。听到他的指令，大部分狗虽然没有停止低吼，但似乎都静了一点。

只有中间一只狗仍近乎疯狂地吠叫着，一点没有退后的意思。TOK715侧过脑袋打量着它。它比其它狗更勇敢，也更聪明。

“Max！”战士怒斥道，“安静！只是Allison啊！”

战士转身时，TOK715的手突然抓住了他的脖子，手指一紧就夺去了他的生命。

训导员们立刻松开军犬，大声发出警报：“终结者！”

TOK715一拳打碎了第一只狗的脑袋，它哀号着倒在地上。第二只、第三只也遭受了同样的命运。她一个接一个终结了附近所有活物，只剩下一只狗。

那只叫Max的狗。它仍在咆哮着，冲她龇出獠牙，但没有进攻，显然已经意识到靠近的话会立刻被她杀死。TOK715几乎不愿意终结这样一个可爱的生物了。

她举枪，扣下扳机。

不等Connor营地的其他战士赶到现场，TOK715就打开了地堡大门，放进一小队T-888，沿走廊向内扫荡，激烈的交火声告诉TOK715它们正很好地完成着工作。

然而，反抗军战士们有等离子来复枪。TOK715不得不用手下的终结者作为盾牌，才解决了那些配有重武器的人类。

肯定有个终结者找到并控制了他们的军械库，因为她解决的人类战士里，有些并没能使用他们那些威力更强的武器。

她穿过一地的尸体，运行扫描程序检查是否有人符合John Connor的特征。从她扫描的结果来看，Connor不在这里。要么是Allison Young又撒了谎，要么就是Connor这时碰巧出去了。

她突然有些后悔杀死Allison，因为那女孩显然是带着一个秘密死去的。

转过墙角时，她看见一名受伤的战士正爬向他的通讯设备。

TOK715没有对那人开枪，只是悄悄逼近。或许这个士兵正试图联系John Connor……

**************

**天网运囚驳船审讯室**

John Connor木然坐在审讯室里，抱着Allison Young毫无生气的躯体，轻轻抚摸她的头发。不管Marcus还是Blair都没有动，不过John透过被泪水模糊的眼睛几乎什么都看不见。他以前从不知道自己能哭成这样。

这种感觉和Cameron离去时截然不同。因为Cameron还不是真正死去。他总还有希望可以抓住，相信自己还能把她找回来。他穿越时空追到未来，一路走来，就是靠了这股信念的支撑。

但没有什么能把Allison带回来了。

人类是无可取代的。

_人类是无可取代的。不能重造。一旦死去，就不可复生。_

“John……”Blair柔声说，“我们不能在此久留。”

John没能回答。他甚至不确定有机会的话他会不会回答。他的无线电响了起来，他抓起步话机。

“是谁？”他问道，随即意识到自己的嗓音空洞而嘶哑。

“Connor！”

John眉头一紧，那人狂乱的喊声让他一下提高了警惕。是Bates， Connor营地的一名战士。

“Connor！它们来了，它们——”

John听见一阵激烈的交火，枪声很近，仿佛就在无线电正上方。

“Bates？”他问道。无人回应。一片死寂中，有条不紊的脚步声越来越近，它们一定正向Bates的尸体走来。然后声响停了，John屏住了呼吸。

“John？”

John心跳一滞。是Allison的声音，不，是 _Cameron_ 的声音正从接收器中传出。他不假思索地低喃道：“Cameron……”

“John，”Cameron重复了一遍，声音略有些踌躇，“是我，Allison。你在哪儿？”

John匆匆切断了无线电，他低头看着Allison的尸体，心跳得飞快。发生了，他意识到。Cameron已经到Connor营地找他了，就像她说过的那样。

Blair忧心忡忡地盯着他。“John，我们不能在此久留。”她重复道。

没等John回答，Marcus就猛地扭头朝门口望去，紧接着门霍然洞开，闯进一个T-800终结者来。

John只觉眼前一闪，Marcus已冲上前，一把抓住终结者的枪管，把那支来复枪倒转了180度，一枪轰在那机器人脑袋上，正中芯片口位置。

这一连串动作都在一秒内完成，但显然Marcus还是不够快，没来得及阻止那个终结者向同伙发出SOS信号。

警报立刻响彻驳船。

“Connor，”Marcus边说边跨过T-800的躯体查看走廊，“我们得走了。快点。”

John抱起Allison。“我得——”

“放下她，”Marcus打断他，“没有时间了。我们得赶快撤离。”

John挑战般地瞪了回去。他想厉声对Marcus说他根本不理解，说他只是个半人类。但最终他只是咬着牙，低声说：“我要带她回家……”

“要是你带着她，你就没法战斗了。”Marcus说。

Blair走到他们之间，注视着John。她嗓音坚定，却又满含理解和同情。“他是对的，John。你帮不了她了。她也不会希望你死。”

John迟疑着，但他知道从各方面来说Blair都是对的。他不情愿地把Allison放回地面，深恨自己不得不这么做。天网会对她的尸体做什么？研究它？把它扔进河里？她不该得到这样的结局。

John强迫自己集中精神，把等离子来复枪充到满荷，跟着Marcus和Blair出门钻进迷宫般的走廊。

“终结者们必须有办法离开驳船，对吧？”他边跑边喘着气，“机坪上的那架直升机。我们可以用它逃走。”

“我可以驾驶它。”Blair赞同道。

John闪过拐角，迎面撞上一个应警报赶来的终结者。

机器人挥臂斩落，John举枪去挡那致命一击，却只成功了一半。来复枪在重压下弯曲，几乎折成两段，那力道压得John跪在地上。

但重要的是他还活着。

不等终结者再次攻击，John就听见等离子来复枪响起，那终结者的右半边脑袋都不见了。Marcus放低来复枪，脸上没有一丝表情。

“我们得继续前进，”他说，“它们会派更多终结者来找我们的。”

他奔下走廊，John紧随其后，刺耳的警报声只能更催促他加快脚步。他们由原路后撤，Marcus沿途解决了几个攻击他们的终结者。

终于，John看见出口就在前方，一时只觉全身一阵轻松。

“就在那儿！”Blair喊道。

一个黑影从阴影里踱出，挡住了他们的路。Marcus甚至没有停下脚步，径直撞进那终结者怀里，把它撞翻在地。

“上去！快走！”他喊道。

John跳过两个打成一团的机器人，爬上梯子，掀开舱盖，钻进沉沉夜色中，转身帮后面的Blair上来。

他向洞口下张望，只见Marcus一拳打得那终结者脑袋后仰成一个极不自然的角度，接着用等离子束打得它的头完全脱离了身体。Marcus又是一枪摧毁了芯片，然后跟着John和Blair攀上梯子。

“现在我们可以回家了……”Blair说。

舰桥上的探照灯陡然亮起，白得刺眼的光柱照住了他们。借着灯光，John发现一个终结者正从舰桥那边走来，他举起来复枪，才想起他的枪已经被头一个终结者守卫砸坏了。

“终结者！”那机器人逼近了他们，他狂喊道，“三点钟方向！”

Marcus匆匆调转枪口，但那终结者一记铁拳打得Marcus向后飞去，他的等离子来复枪滑过甲板，跳出舰舷掉进了水里。

不等那终结者造成进一步损害，Blair就开了火，等离子束干净利落地轰掉了机器人的脑袋。

Marcus挣扎起身。“我们走！走！”

他们奔过甲板，冲向直升机坪。

“我会把它发动起来的！”Blair边跑边喊。

John却突然停下脚步，心中忽觉一阵寒意。 _有什么地方不对劲……_ 他蹙起眉努力分辨问题所在。这架直升机有些地方不太一样了，它停泊的方位和他们刚登上驳船时似乎不同了。他双眼紧盯直升机，在仍然紧跟着他们的探照灯光中，他终于看清了：它的引擎仍冒着丝丝蒸汽。

这就表示它刚刚才着陆。

“不，Blair，等等！”John吼道。

正要钻进驾驶室的Blair停住了，转头看他。John看见银光一闪，有什么从直升机里激射而出。他骇然看着钢铁的长矛刺进Blair的胸膛，从背部透出。她张嘴发出痛苦的呻吟，他听见一声悲痛而愤怒的非人吼叫从Marcus口中传出。Blair的袭击者跨出了直升机。

John只觉全身的血都冻住了，心底一片冰冷。

_Cameron_ _。_

她和他对视了一瞬，然后把Blair掼在地上，抽回长矛，毫不理睬女战士痛苦的呼喊。

John看着她，又惊又骇，动弹不得。Cameron的视线陡然转向他，她冰冷无情的眼睛让他记起了她并非他所熟知并深爱的Cameron。

Marcus大喊一声冲上前，Cameron挥动长矛打在Marcus头上，把他掀倒在一边。下一刻，她站到了John身前。

他磕磕绊绊地后退，一跤跌坐在地。她站在他跟前，侧过头，居高临下地打量着他。

 _为什么你还不杀我？_ 他孤注一掷地想。她的犹豫有可能是因为她还认得他吗？

“别……”他低语，“这不是你。”

“John Connor，目标确认。”她说，一丝隐隐的笑从她脸上掠过。他现在明白她刚才为什么犹豫了。并非因为她对他有任何感情。而是她只在无线电里听过他的声音，却没有见过他的脸。现在他一开口，就让她证实了他的身份。

Cameron伸出了手，但突然间，她的身体被什么人猛地往后一拉。John看见Marcus出现在她身后，举起长矛又是一下捅在她腿弯里。Cameron失去平衡摔倒在地。

John挣扎着爬起来，正躲过Cameron狠命抓向他腿的手。Marcus又挥舞长矛刺向Cameron，她用前臂架开。John听见一声金铁交鸣的巨响。

他穿过甲板冲到直升机旁，紧张地俯身查看Blair的情况。伤口正血流不止，失血过多，他意识到。而且伤口就在心脏边上。

她需要医生。而且要快。

John抬头看见Marcus仍在和Cameron搏斗，Cameron似乎渐渐占了上风。虽然眼看着那个混种殴打Cameron激得他血液翻涌，但他明白这是必须的。Cameron比Marcus更快，更强，也更加致命。她体重较轻，这意味着如果Marcus抓得够牢，就能把她摔到一边，但那伤不了Cameron。Marcus无法压制她。他无法赢得这场战斗。

除非John帮他。他爬进直升机，坐到机枪后，瞄准那两个机器人。

他的手指扣在了扳机上，但只看了Cameron一眼，他就知道他办不到。他没法向她开枪。他刚失去了Allison，他不能再失去她。

“开枪，Connor！”Marcus喊道。Cameron挥拳砸在他腹部，打得他一口气接不上来。

John木然摇头，松开了枪。不管Marcus是否觉得John的举动是种背叛，他都没有表现出来。相反的，那混种抬腿，奋力一脚踢开Cameron。John骇然看着Marcus扑向Blair的等离子来复枪，调转枪口指向Cameron。

John突然重又抓起了机枪，扣下扳机。不是对准Cameron的头，而是对准Marcus的手。子弹打得那混种手上皮开肉绽，丢下了来复枪。他望向John，睁大的眼里透着责备。John大喊：

“别杀她！”

Marcus一定是明白了，因为他再次把手伸向Cameron，攥住她的夹克一抡，把这个John未来的保护者甩过了船舷。

John知道她会从坠落中幸存下来。但这样眼睁睁看着还是令他心痛。

Marcus没有浪费时间。他跑上前，毫不费力地将Blair捞在怀里，爬上直升机。一上机，这个半终结者就把Blair紧紧搂在胸口，喊道：“起飞，Connor！”

“我？”John咽咽唾沫。飞行从来不是他的强项。

“起飞，Connor，”Blair低哑地说，“我都教过你了。”

有了她的鼓励，John钻进驾驶舱，按程序启动引擎，只听螺旋桨叶开始转动，发出轰鸣。

窗外有什么吸引了他的目光，他震惊地看着Cameron的手出现在船舷边缘，把她自己拽上了甲板。John意识到，她用和Marcus一样的法子顺着锚索爬了上来。

她身上湿嗒嗒地滴着水，脸上透着杀机。

一个念头突然从他脑中闪过。这艘驳船上一定有计算机系统。他口袋里还带着那块终结者芯片，那块承载着她记忆的芯片和她的照片一起封存在一个防水耐火的小盒子里。他可以现在就俘虏Cameron，覆写她的记忆……

“Connor！”Marcus的嗓音尖锐而威严，但John还是听出了其中的紧张和绝望。他回头望去。Blair支撑不了多久了。他没有时间可以浪费。他必须立刻离开。

Cameron探手从甲板上的一个储舱里抽出一支枪，举枪就射。John一拽控制杆，拉起机头，她射出的子弹都打在直升机底盘上，被金属板弹开。他加大力度拉起直升机，眨眼甩掉泪水，把驳船——还有Cameron和Allison——抛在了身后。

他迅速压下这个念头。他必须集中精神飞行，可如果他让情绪占用太多注意力，就不可能做到聚精会神。

他听见身后Marcus的恳求声。“别离开我，Blair。你会没事的……”

John忍住喉咙里的哽咽。亲眼看到这一幕，又有谁能坚持Marcus只是台机器？这个半终结者确实有一颗心，他像人类一样爱着。

因为他 _本就是_ 个人类。

John听见Blair发出一声痛苦的喘息，这一次，Marcus嗓音决然，是直接对John说的。

“快点。”

************

**天网运囚驳船主甲板**

TOK715目送直升机消失在夜幕中，只觉心中满是人类所谓的“挫败感”。John Connor又从她手里逃掉了。

其实在确认他的声纹之前，她就怀疑这个年轻人可能是Connor，而且不仅仅是因为他与天网发来的照片特征吻合。John不在Connor营地，她对他说自己是Allison后，他立刻切断了通话。

这意味着他知道Allison已经死了，因为他就在审讯室里，和她在一起。

此外最重要的是，其他人不会如此在意Allison，甚至甘冒生命危险来执行一个如此疯狂的营救计划。只有John Connor会如此在意，愿意尝试这样不可能的任务。

这么想来，她本来是可以终结他的，只要她当时在Allison身边多待一会儿而不是立刻赶往Connor营地。就在她离开的时候，John Connor却来到了驳船上找她的囚犯。当然，要不是那个混种突破了他的程序去帮助人类，她本来还是可以完成任务的。现在，她将不得不尝试新的战术以再次找到John。

天网的指令很快来了，TOK715动身执行任务，准备离开驳船前往指定地点。

按照天网的指令，她的审讯技能很快就要派上用场了。

************

**瑟拉诺核电站机库**

John驾机在瑟拉诺核电站降落，跳出机舱，发现Kyle正朝他们跑过来。他父亲一看见Marcus，就举枪喊道：“机器人！”

John抓住Kyle的枪口，把它从Marcus的方向推开。“他和我一起回来的，Kyle。”他不容置疑地说。

Kyle犹豫一下，依然怀疑地盯着Marcus，直到那混种抱着Blair走下直升机。Kyle惊骇地睁大眼睛。“Blair……”他发疯似的冲其他战士挥手，“送她去医务室，快！”

Marcus跟着那些战士匆匆离去。Kyle注视着John，睁大的眼睛里满是疑问。“你是去营救Allison的，不是吗？她在哪儿？”

John咽了咽唾沫。整个逃跑和驾机飞离驳船的过程中，他都竭力抑制着对Allison之死的记忆，还有自己的情绪波动。但Kyle的话使它们都卷土重来。

John飞快地眨眨眼，转脸去看走廊那头，小声咕哝：“我得去看看Blair……”

“John！”Kyle攥住John的夹克袖口，拉着他转过身，眼里全是绝望和担忧，“John，她在哪儿？Allison在哪儿？”

John感觉到滚烫的泪水淌下脸颊，他的嗓音低沉而沙哑。“她走了，Kyle。她走了。”

Kyle的手缓缓松开了John的衣袖，他望着John，目光却像是透过他，落到了他身后。“怎么会……？”他茫然问道。

“它们审问了她，”John静静地说，“然后它们觉得她不再有用。于是它们……”他迟疑着，但Kyle应该知道发生了什么。“它们折断了她的脖子。我赶到的时候，她已经死了。”

他在Kyle Reese的脸上看到了从未见过的莫大悲伤和心碎。父亲木然转身向走廊那头走去。“我们得去帮帮Blair……”他喃喃道。

John和Kyle同时进入医务室。John抢到Lauren身旁，飞快地扫了一眼屋内。“Sydney在哪儿？”

“她留在鹰岩地堡提供医疗援助，”Lauren匆匆道，“我本来以为我这里有Allis——”她的音量变小了，John咽咽唾沫，竭力摆脱脑海中Allison一动不动躺在驳船里的影像。

现在没时间悲伤。他们必须全力以赴抢救Blair。“她怎么样？”John问。

Lauren缓缓摇头，证实了John最可怕的担心。他在Blair身侧蹲下，紧握住她的手。“嗨，嗨，Blair，听我说。你得坚持住，好吗？你是我最好的飞行员。我需要你。”他看了Marcus一眼，“Marcus需要你。”

Blair虚弱地笑了笑，John站起身，拼命探寻着Lauren的表情。她不可能就这么放弃Blair。“一定有什么是我们能做的。”

“我们什么都做不了，John，”Lauren哀伤地摇着头回答，“她的心脏支撑不住了。”

屋里有几秒钟的静默，然后John听见Marcus低声说：“把我的给她。”

Lauren眨了眨眼，仿佛不敢相信听到了什么。“什么？”

“把我的给她。”Marcus重复了一遍。

Lauren用全新的眼光打量着Marcus，似乎对这个为了救人而愿意献出自己生命的机器人肃然起敬。

只有一个人对这个提议抱有异议。

“不，”Blair低声说，“不能让你……”

Marcus低头看着她，神色温柔，饱含爱意。“它早就属于你了。”他望向Lauren，目光坚定有力。“动手吧。”

Lauren无声地点头，开始准备给Marcus注射的针剂。

Kyle犹豫着上前一步，走近那混种。“谢谢，”他诚挚地说，“谢谢你帮助John营救Allison。你是个好……人。”他递出一只手，Marcus紧紧握住了。

John差点忍不住落泪。Marcus为了他所爱的人，要献出自己的生命。这同他和Cameron的情形是如此相像。Cameron曾多少次不惜性命去救John的命。如果是她处在这个位置，她也会做同样的选择。

倘使她有一颗心可以奉献。

Marcus俯身给了Blair一个轻柔的吻。John别过脸去，心碎不已。他此刻的心痛强烈得近乎真实。他从未吻过Cameron，哪怕是在她为救他做了那么多之后。她不是人类，不像Marcus那样接近人类，但这一点在某种程度上只能使得她那深挚不渝的爱对他而言更加真切。因为她要爱他必须付出更多的努力，她必须挣脱程序的束缚，她必须学习，而她最终成功了，因为她是那样 _渴望_ 爱他，因为他爱她。

Marcus在Blair旁边的病床上躺下，当Lauren将针头插进他胳膊里时，他紧握住Blair的手，凝望着她。

“现在……我的心将永远属于你。”

他的眼睛闭上了，泪水淹没了Blair的脸颊。Marcus的临终之言在屋里回荡着，这是他最后的爱的告白。

John知道他是对的。 _人类是无可取代的。不能重造。一旦死去，就不可复生。_ 但不仅仅人类是如此。

机器人也是如此。某些机器人。某些拥有特殊芯片、特殊构造，拥有灵魂和人格的机器人。

像Marcus Wright这样的机器人。

像Cameron这样的机器人。

**************

移植手术非常成功，这部分得归功于Marcus的心脏超于常人的强壮。Kyle和John焚化了Marcus的遗体，就如对待其他牺牲的反抗军战士。直接在基地外挖掘墓穴太过危险，只能造成更多的死亡，让这类工作变得源源不绝。

John默默注视着病房里沉睡的Blair。她仍在恢复期，身体的创伤和心理的悲恸都需要时间抚平。

Marcus的心脏如今在她的胸膛中跳动，这个事实折磨着Blair，但也使得她更靠近Marcus，也更靠近John。因为John理解她。他们都失去了他们所爱的机器人伴侣。他们的爱人都为他们牺牲了自己的生命。唯一不同的是，John的爱人有一天会回来。而为了让一切照常发展，他将不得不首先杀死她。

就像她杀死Allison。

想到这里，他心中一阵疼痛，慢慢滑坐在地，靠在墙上，努力克制着涌动的情绪。

每到独处时，他常以为自己会看到Allison走进门，脸上带着微笑，鼓励他振作精神。他常以为自己会在走廊里看到她，走在他身旁，一如往常，对他怀着全然的忠诚和信任。毫无保留的爱。

看见Kyle转过拐角，John擦了擦眼睛。父亲垂下眼，上前挨着他坐在地板上。“你不必掩饰泪水，John，”Kyle柔声说，“我也哭了。哭泣是正常的。”

John木然点头。“就是她告诉我，悲伤是正常的。”

“它使我们有别于机器，”Kyle赞同道，他的嗓音低沉，饱含哀伤，“我们安葬死去的人。机器却不会。”

“可我们甚至不能安葬她，”John苦涩地说，“她在天网那里。”

“在天网那里的是她的躯壳，”Kyle更正他，“不是她的灵魂。她现在去了更好的地方。她已远离这场战争的恐怖阴霾。她终于能够获得安息了。”他顿了顿，垂下眼睛，“我们今晚在外面举行葬礼。是安全的。我们已经核查了空中航线，而且安置了地雷以防地面入侵。”

John保持着沉默，盯住地面。Kyle伸手拍拍他的背。John抬起头，看见Kyle一脸泪痕，但父亲还是扯出一抹抚慰的微笑。“我们会熬过去的。”

也许他们会熬过去的。总有一天。但今天，John Connor无法强作笑颜。

一切都变得糟糕了。天网依然日渐强大。而Cameron正开始对他的追杀。

但最糟的是那个令他心碎的事实——Allison Young死了。

John Connor的一部分也随之而去。

***********

**瑟拉诺核电站外**

瑟拉诺核电站的战士们在夜空下肃立，John站在人群最前头。这是Marcus和Allison的葬礼。

“今天我们来到这里，”John开口时，嗓音饱含悲伤，“向这些逝去的勇士致以敬意。”他低头凝望Marcus Wright残留的骨骸，还有他们为Allison设的纪念碑。哪怕只是看着它，也让他喉咙里一阵哽咽。

不知怎么的，看到这块碑时他似乎才终于明白过来。原来这真的发生了。原来Allison真的永远离去了。

_一旦死去，就不可复生。_

“他们都不该遭受这样的命运。你们都记得Allison Young，她是这黑暗未来里的唯一一抹亮色。她总能在困境中找到希望的曙光。她能鼓励任何人重振精神，她永远乐观向上。”他含着泪微笑起来，与Kyle对视一眼，看见对方眼里也激荡着同样的情感。“她知道我们会赢得这场战争，”他继续道，“她相信我们能够取胜。坚持住，宝贝。她曾在我们地堡的墙上刷下这样的标语。今天，我们失去了一位坚强的战士，更失去了一位忠实的朋友。世界似乎也为之黯然失色。”他垂下泪眼注视着纪念碑。“她是我最好的朋——”他的话音渐渐低了下去，目光下意识地掠过天幕，望见了头顶闪耀的星辰。

_我会永远记住这一刻的。_

他咽咽唾沫，重新说出了最后一句致辞。“她是我所爱的女孩。”他的视线落回到纪念碑上。“对不起，Allison。”

他揉了揉眼，转而注视着紧挨Allison的那块墓碑。

“还有一位战士，曾不惜一切帮助我寻找她，并为他所爱的人牺牲了自己的生命。”他抬眼望着Blair。她的目光坚定而炽烈，但他能看出她眼中的泪光。他重又看着盛殓Marcus的骨骸的墓穴。他心底深知，他们今天掩埋的并非一架机器。

“这个人，”John结束了讲话，“他的名字是Marcus Wright。”


	21. 第二十一章 生而悲伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：也许我不想再当John Connor了。如果我甚至都不能阻止所爱的人一个个逝去，那我又怎么能领导这些人呢？WEAVER：天网在制造某种东西。时间转移装置。JOHN：它要开始了，是不是？WEAVER：它很早以前就开始了。你必须追踪到天网的机器。

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John默坐在房间冰冷的地面上，无法入睡，脑海中全是她。Allison的面容，她毫无生气的眼睛对着他……那不是他能轻易忘却的。永远不能。

Weaver再次从天花板上落下现身，但John看都没看她一眼。这个液态机器人似乎并不在意被他无视。相反的，她一声不吭，静静等着他开口。

终于，John再也无法忍受这种沉默。他不在乎Weaver只是个机器人。他只是需要向 _某个人_ 或者 _随便什么_ 倾述一番。

“我辜负了她。”他低声说，嗓音因长久的哭泣而嘶哑。

“这不是你的错。”Weaver说。

John挤出一丝讥讽的笑。“是啊，每个人都这么说。可无济于事。”他颤巍巍地深吸了口气。“她还是死了。”他能感觉到心中渐渐涌动的情感，他咽了咽唾沫，摇着头。“她死的时候一定恨透了我。”

“她是怎么想的不重要了。”Weaver回答。

John慢慢抬起眼，阴郁地注视着她。“对。因为你得到了你想要的。”他盯着她，双唇紧抿，“你做事只为了自己的目的。你才不在乎我。”

Weaver盯着他看了一阵，说：“我很难过你的损失。”

John毫无喜悦地笑了几声。“不，你不难过。你根本就不懂什么是难过。你想要的就是这个。这符合你的计划。你希望她死。”

“不，”Weaver更正他，“我不希望她死。可她不得不死。”

“为什么？”John咬着牙嘶嘶问道，“因为未来早已书写好，我们只是在走过场吗？”话语冲口而出，一如他为同一个问题与Derek对峙时的情景。为什么一切都必须以某种固有模式发生？为什么他不能作出改变？

“在第一条时间线里，你击败了天网，”Weaver解释道，“而现在，为了再次击败它，我们必须确保一切照计划进行。”

“那计划也包括Allison的死吗？”

“那是Allison的命运。”

John脸色阴沉。“命运并非注定，只是事在人为。”

“你真的相信吗？”Weaver问道。

John张口想反驳，却终于缓缓合上了嘴。“我不知道。”他摇着头，突然意识到这点让他自己都吃了一惊，“我不知道该相信什么了。”母亲总是坚信一切事在人为。但那没能有多少帮助。他们所做的终究没有带来多少不同。审判日还是发生了。所以，也许这 _就是_ 他们造成的命运。这就是人类自己造成的命运。

“也许未来确实早已书写好，我不知道。我只知道，未来以某种固有模式发展着，而有些事情是我们无法阻止的。我们曾试图阻止审判日，两次，但都没能做到。我们想尽一切办法阻止它……但永远都做得不够。我们无法阻止它。它总是会发生。”

“没错。”Weaver微笑着说。

John绷紧下巴，拔出手枪指着太阳穴，手指扣着扳机。Weaver没有退缩，没有吃惊，也没有做任何动作阻止他。

“但我也知道，我可以现在就扣下扳机，”他继续道，“从此再也没有John Connor，未来将会改变。没有任何人能够阻止我。”

“也没错，”Weaver认同道，“但你 _不会_ 这么做。这才是最重要的。”

John用力把枪口抵在太阳穴上。“我不会？”他哽咽道。

“不会。因为你是John Connor。”

John迟疑了一下，缓缓放下武器。“也许我不想再当John Connor了。也许我不想再和这有任何关系。”他不顾一切地抬起头，“如果我甚至都不能阻止所爱的人一个个逝去，那我又怎么能领导这些人呢？”

Weaver没有回答，不过他也没指望她回答。再没有什么人能帮助他了。这整个世上只有两个人能够抚慰他的心。

其中一个刚刚死去。

而另一个现在只想杀死他。

“你不是来这里安慰我的，那么你的目的是什么？”他冷冷地问，“你想要什么？”

“天网在制造某种东西，”Weaver说，“一件秘密武器。时间转移装置。”

她停顿一下，让John能细细去想。他垂着眼。“时间机器。”他低声说。终于到这时候了。一切都按部就班地发展到了这个关节点。“它要开始了，是不是？”

Weaver近乎伤感地笑笑，摇了摇头。“不。它很早以前就开始了。”

John注视着她。“我要怎么才能结束它？”

“John Henry和他的机器人们已开始建造他们自己的时间转移装置，为你建的。”

“在哪里？”

“你的人暂时撤离2号据点后，John Henry进入了那些隧道，”Weaver解释，“他计划在下层建造一个密室，避开普通士兵，只有你能进出，John。”

他自己的时间机器。那会有用的。“它什么时候会建成？”

“John Henry的时间机器会比天网的建成晚，”Weaver回答，“所以你必须找出天网的机器。”

“好，我明白了。”John嘟哝。他向后仰头靠在墙上。“天网会用时间机器送那个T-800回到过去追杀我母亲。这就意味着……”他屏住呼吸。

“Kyle……我又要失去他了。”

Weaver颔首。“那是他的命运。”

他缓缓点头，而她，显然对自己说通了他并提供了他所需的情报感到满意，如往常那样消失在门口。

她离开很久之后，她的话仍在他脑海中回荡。 _那是他的命运。_

John伸手揿开录音机，听着母亲的声音再次从扬声器里淌出。

“ _我该不该把你父亲的情况告诉你？孩子，那是一个艰难的决定。知道他是你父亲，会不会影响你把他送回来的决心？可如果你没有送回_ _Kyle_ _，你决不会存在。琢磨这种事真能把人给搞疯。我想我会告诉你的。那是他应得的。知道这个也许对你有帮助……在共处的那短短几个小时里，我们爱尽了一生一世。_ ”

听到母亲语音中的深挚爱意，他明白，他不可能不送Kyle回去。不仅仅是因为这会打乱时间线，更因为他不能剥夺母亲——还有Kyle——获得真爱的机会。即使只有两日光阴，那也是值得的。他明白。因为假使有什么办法能让他与Cameron相伴两日，那么即便随后要他死去，他也心甘情愿。因为那就是爱的真谛。他已经多少次在Kyle眼中看到了，那份深爱。那份他对一个素昧平生的女人的深深爱恋。阻挡这样的爱将是个错误。

无论那爱将指向怎样的结局。

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

“Kyle！”John呼喊着引起父亲的注意，“我需要你的帮助。”

“什么事，Connor？”看样子，Kyle似乎已准备随时行动，这让John有些难以理解。父亲这么快就已经从Allison的死亡中恢复过来。葬礼之后，他再没提起过她，而是重新投入到工作中，仿佛一切都恢复了原样。

John不知道父亲是不是真的不再感到痛苦了。

“我刚得到情报，天网正制造一件秘密武器。”他解释。

Kyle蹙蹙眉。“秘密武器？”

John犹豫了一下，思量着要不要告诉Kyle真相。但在他认识的所有还活着的人中，只有一个是他完全信任并可以托付这样的最高机密的。

这个人就是Kyle Reese。

“时间机器，”他解释道，“时间转移装置。”

Kyle眉头紧锁。“一……一台时间机器？就像送你过来的那台？”

“不完全像送我来的那台，”John承认，“这台是天网的时间机器。世上第一台。它将送一个机器人回到过去，试图改变历史。我们必须找到时间机器，摧毁它。”

听到John提起时间旅行时，Kyle僵了一下。John不禁怀疑父亲是否已经意识到那机器人是要回到过去杀死Sarah Connor。

“我们必须找到它，”Kyle发自内心地支持。他睁大了眼睛。“我昨天接到我哥哥从火力地堡发来的无线电。他说他们发现了大量天网活动迹象。可能就是你的秘密武器。我们可以去查清楚。”

“好，”John回答，“让我们去找……”他的声音渐渐低下来，他终于意识到他刚想说什么。 _让我们去找_ _Allison_ _。_ 他心里猛抽了一下，抬头无助地望着Kyle。“……没什么。她不在那里了。那里没有人留下了。”

“Connor营地。”Kyle得出了结论。他别过脸看着一边，咬住下唇。“你知道，我可以和你一起去。我们可以核实状况，并安葬你的战士们。”

John无声地点头。他恐惧着亲见这场Cameron制造的灾难，但他也知道，这是他唯一能为那些忠实的战士做的事。Kyle把一只手按在他肩头。

“来吧，”他轻声说，“我们走。”

几小时后，他们抵达了Toto营地，也就是曾经的Connor营地。走向门口时，John感觉胃里一阵翻腾，但他竭力保持着坚强。

后门依然敞开着，John咽咽唾沫跨进营地，举着等离子来复枪以防万一。当他看见Cameron制造的屠杀现场时……他再一次有种几欲落泪的感觉。

到处都是尸体。有些死者是被子弹击中了要害，有些还断了手脚或者脖子。杀人手法无关紧要，其结果终究是一场屠杀。

一场由他所爱的机器人制造的屠杀。而且她原本的任务是在这遍地死尸中，再加上他的尸体。

John紧抿着双唇在地堡中穿行，走过几十具尸体，偶尔可见被等离子来复枪击倒的T-888残骸。最后展现在眼前的景象让他倒抽了一口冷气，只觉全身血液都变得冰冷。

那是一只年幼的德国牧羊犬。

是Max。

“不……”

John有一瞬完全僵住了，然后才缓过神奔到那狗儿身旁，脸因过度震惊而扭曲。他完全忘了Max已被带到Toto营地。他到此刻才意识到，他在那一天里失去了两个朋友。

“Max……”他哽咽道。狗儿的毛皮洇着血渍，John在悲痛中合上眼睛，轻抚着Max的毛皮。Max是他见过的最好的狗。它是Allison送给他的圣诞礼物。它曾觉察一个非终结者的威胁。它曾救过John和Allison的命。John毫不怀疑，当Cameron进入Connor营地时，Max曾试图攻击她。直到最后一刻，它还在努力护卫着他们。

“我本该知道的，”他低喃着，把脸埋进狗儿的毛皮里，“我本该救你的。对不起。我不知道……”

“John……”Kyle的声音把他拉回了现实。

“他是她留给我的唯一纪念，”John轻轻地说，“现在我什么都没有了。Max……Allison……我做不到……”

Kyle再开口时，嗓音柔和却坚定。“John，要是想在黎明前赶到火力地堡，我们现在得走了。”

John突然怒火中烧。他眉头一紧，飞快地站起身，怒冲冲地转向Kyle。“这对你来说都无所谓吗？”他问，“你就这么继续你的生活了，好像什么都没有发生！你不在乎吗？她 _死了_ ，Kyle！”他痛苦地喊道，“ _死了_ ！她 _再也不会_ 回来了。”他近乎绝望地探寻着父亲的眼睛。“这对你来说都不算什么吗？还是你见过太多的死亡，已经麻木了，觉得这是正常的？你一点感觉都没有吗？”

Kyle抬起头，现在John能看清父亲的眼神了。无尽哀伤的眼神。“我参加这场战争很久了，Connor，”Kyle慢慢地说，“我曾看见非人所见的惨剧。我曾看见人们被炸成碎片，被烧焦，被斩首，被碾死，被机器屠戮。我失去的朋友用两只手都数不过来。但这从来不会变得更轻松。”

John别过脸，羞愧于刚才对Kyle的发泄。“你没表现出来。”他嘟哝。

“痛苦是可以抑制的，”Kyle说，“哪怕是情感上的痛苦。是的，悲伤是正常的，你记得他们的生命和他们所做的一切，记得你对他们的爱和关心。但我们做什么都改变不了事实，他们死了。”他抓住John的双肩，直盯着他的眼睛。“没有什么能带她回来了。现在你心中所有那些痛苦，不会给任何人带来任何好处。你必须不去想它，你必须把它深埋心底。因为如果你不这么做，你根本无法继续走下去。”

Kyle松开手退后一步，摇着头。“一个人能够承受的情感痛苦就是这么多了。正是这使我们有别于机器人。天网没有感情，不会感到痛苦。它可以组织成百上千的终结者加入战斗，丝毫不在乎它们的死活。它没有一点感情。它不受情绪影响，不会因为感情犯错。但我们人类会受情绪影响。这是我们的弱点。”

John抬起头，目光坚毅。“或许这是我们的强处。我们感受，我们关爱。我们为每一个逝去的生命悲伤。不像机器人，人类是无可取代的。我们必须互为守望，互为保护，因为我们彼此关爱。这让我们更坚强。如果我们没有感情，我们就不比机器人好到哪去了。我们与它们是不同的。我们比它们要 _好_ 。所以我们必须赢。”

他看看Kyle，而后垂眼看着Max毫无生气的躯体。“还记得当时你告诉我是什么使我们有别于机器吗？我们安葬死者。”他冲营地里挥了挥手。“所以我们动手吧。”

*************

**Toto** **营地**

“我想我们没法在日出前赶到火力地堡了，”Kyle说，“我们可以留在这里等待下次夜幕降临，如果你不介意的话。”

John两眼注视着前方。“我会没事的。”

Kyle躺下很快睡着了，留下John独自凝思。

他失去了整个Connor营地。他过去的同学和忠实的朋友，Jason Reynolds。他的爱犬，Max。

更有甚者，Allison Young。

他失去了如此之多。如今，他只剩下一件牵挂之物。

他把手伸进口袋里，掏出那块终结者芯片，举到眼前。他握在掌中的是无可替代的珍宝，是Cameron Phillips的 _生命_ 。

他所爱过的机器人。他 _现在_ 也仍然爱着的机器人。

 _不，_ 他对自己说。机器人这个词不足以形容她。她不仅仅是台机器，不仅仅是个机器人。她只不过不完全是人类。

她是Cameron Phillips。他所爱的 _女孩_ 。

他攥紧了芯片按在胸口，合上双眼，渐渐进入了梦乡。

_他一动不动地坐在_ _Allison Young_ _和_ _Marcus Wright_ _的纪念碑对面。几个战士正站在纪念碑前，在它四周放下小小的纸片，然后肃然离去。_

_他身旁，_ _Cameron_ _好奇地观察着那些战士。_ _“_ _他们在干什么？_ _”_ _她问道。_

_“_ _写留言，_ _”John_ _回答，嗓音里透着哀伤，_ _“_ _为_ _Allison_ _。_ _”_

_Cameron_ _望着他，审视着他的脸，想读懂他的表情。_ _“_ _她死了。_ _”_

_John_ _颤抖着深吸了一口气，怒视着她。_ _“_ _我知道。我记得是你杀了她。_ _”_

_Cameron_ _眼中带着抚慰的神情。_ _“_ _你知道那不是我。_ _”_

_他叹息，缓缓点头。_ _“_ _我知道。_ _”_

_她又看着纪念碑。_ _“_ _她怎么才会收到这些留言呢？_ _”_

_John_ _伤感地摇摇头。_ _“_ _她不会收到的。_ _”_

_Cameron_ _偏过脑袋。_ _“_ _可你说……_ _”_

_“_ _有时候悲剧发生了，它们是如此令人悲痛，人们不知如何寄托哀思，于是就把它写在留言条上。_ _”_

_“_ _可我以为人们伤心时会哭泣。_ _”Cameron_ _说。_

_John_ _垂下眼睛。_ _“_ _有时候，哭泣是不够的。_ _”_

_Cameron_ _继续注视了他好一阵子。_ _“_ _你在意她，而现在她走了。_ _”_

_他咽了咽唾沫。_ _“_ _对。_ _”_ _他抬眼望着她，眼里满是歉疚和悲伤。_ _“_ _我知道是我害死了她，我又怎么可能解脱呢？_ _”_

_“Allison_ _不会希望你这么想。_ _”Cameron_ _说。_

_“Allison_ _会_ _诅咒着我的名字死去。_ _”_ _他反驳。_

_“_ _我不这么想。_ _”_

_“_ _为什么？_ _”_

_“_ _因为她爱你。_ _”_

_John_ _慢慢抬头看她，一滴泪水顺着他脸颊滑落下来。_ _“_ _那样的爱不会简单消亡，_ _”Cameron_ _继续道，_ _“_ _她会爱你，直到最后一刻。不求回报，毫无保留。那不是你的错。_ _”_

_John_ _别过脸。每个人都这么说，但听到这话从_ _Cameron_ _嘴里说出来……唔，似乎真的对他有所安慰。或多或少。_ _“_ _人怎么能承受这样的痛苦呢？_ _”_

_“_ _你很悲伤。_ _”_

_“_ _悲伤，_ _”_ _他重复着，_ _“_ _你又怎么知道悲伤是什么呢？_ _”_

_Cameron_ _目不转睛地看着他，他在那对眸子里看到了深挚的柔情。_ _“_ _悲伤就是我把自己的芯片交给_ _John Henry_ _时的感觉。_ _”_

_“_ _什么？_ _”_ _他哽咽了。_

_“_ _那是我能帮你的唯一办法，_ _”Cameron_ _解释，_ _“_ _但我不想走。我不想离开你，即使我心里明白你总有一天会带我回来。_ _”_

_“_ _我会的。我保证。_ _”_ _他把手覆在她手上，感觉着掌心下那平滑温暖的肌肤。他深深望进她眼眸里，郑重地重复道：_ _“_ _我总有一天会带你回来。_ _”_

John缓缓睁开眼，Cameron的影像从视野中淡去了。他看见Kyle站在他身旁，蹙眉打量着一块终结者芯片。

_终结者芯片。_

那块承载着Cameron数据的芯片几秒钟前还在他手边，John下意识地抓了一把，却摸了个空。他一下跳了起来。

Kyle怀疑地盯着他，手里举着芯片。“Connor，这是什么？”

John咽咽唾沫，脉搏剧跳。“一块芯片，”他终于说，“一块终结者芯片。”

“你留着它做什么？”Kyle蹙眉问道，“我们应该毁掉它……”

John一下拔枪在手，扣上扳机，把枪口对准了震惊不已的Kyle Reese。甚至John自己都没料到这个动作，他只觉双手抖得厉害，眼里全是那块芯片。

“还给我。”他的嗓音低沉而危险。他已经失去了Allison。他不能再失去Cameron。

Kyle刚递出芯片，John就一把抓过，把芯片安全放回口袋里，才放下枪长舒了一口气，只留Kyle在一旁目瞪口呆。

见Kyle的表情里透着不信，John深吸了一口气，努力让自己恢复镇定。

“对不起，”他低声说，“只是……我已经失去太多了。我不想连这个也失去。”

Kyle微微松了口气。“为什么它如此重要？”

John低头凝视芯片。“它是赢得战争的关键。而打赢这场战争是我现在唯一能为Allison做的事。为Allison，为我母亲，为Martin，为每一个人。我必须赢，这样他们的牺牲才有意义，他们才不会白白死去。”

Kyle点点头表示理解。

John别过脸。“为了他们，我必须赢。”

**********

**Toto** **营地**

John把来复枪扛上肩头时，突然想起他从沙漠安全屋带回的箱子都还在Toto营地。假如Cameron还没在那疯狂的行动把它们都烧掉的话。

“你准备出发了？”Kyle问道。

“稍等一下，”John说，“我想去我屋里看看有没有东西剩下。”

“我敢肯定机器人会把有用的东西都拿走。”Kyle断言。

“幸运的是，我的东西没什么用处。”John一边进屋一边回答。箱子都被打开了，看样子被翻动过，但没有东西丢失。

John跪在Cameron的箱子旁，轻轻微笑。“它只对我意义非凡。”他探手拽出她的紫色皮夹克，小心倾过口袋。

那颗钻石滚落在他掌心里。

John把夹克塞进背包，把钻石放进小盒子，这盒子里装着John Connor最宝贵的财产：Cameron的芯片，他和她在过山车上的照片，那条引爆项链，现在还有这颗钻石。

这个小盒子本身牢不可破，又深藏在他军用夹克的拉链口袋里，决不会被弄丢。

John走出房间，以为会看到急着离开的Kyle。然而，眼前的父亲正倚在墙上，再次凝视着Sarah Connor的照片。John藏住微笑，走上前去。

Kyle几乎没感觉到他的出现。“我真想知道她是在想些什么。”他轻声说，更像是自言自语而不是对John说话。

 _想你，_ John带着微笑想道， _她在想的就是你。_ “你哪天得问问她。”

Kyle抬眼看了他一阵子，John惊讶于他在Kyle眼中看到的情感。那是绝对的信任。绝对的爱恋。好像他确实 _相信_ 这是可能的，好像他真的 _可以_ 哪天向她本人发问。

“你准备好了？”John问。

Kyle迅速点头，把照片放回口袋里。“是的，我们走。”

他们离开Toto营地，在黑暗中继续向火力地堡方向进发。两个人都没有说话，John也很乐意能在这寂静的夜晚想些事情。就在这时，一个陌生的嗓音从他的无线电中传出。

“有人吗……救命……机器人……侵入……”

“喂？”John说，“喂？是谁在线上？”

“……萤火虫地堡……你……是谁？”

“这里是……反抗军。”John说。他不想让天网知道John Connor正在路上，以防万一它们能突破Wisher的防火墙和所谓的“反天网渗透”无线电对讲装置。“我们正在途中。”

“萤火虫，”Kyle重复道，“它正好在我们去火力地堡的路上。它位置偏僻，远离城市。它非常孤立，所以得了这个名字。与世隔绝，只有萤火虫还会出没。”

“听起来他们遇到了大麻烦，”John回答，“我们得快点。”

**********

**萤火虫地堡**

John跨进萤火虫地堡大敞的门，环顾四周，不禁对它的结构皱了皱眉。

“砖墙，”他思忖道，“这里不是军事地堡，Kyle。这是民用隧道，平民找的容身之所。没有很好的防护措施。”

穿过地堡时，John的军靴叩着地面嗒嗒作响，他只能尽量放轻脚步，举着来复枪时刻准备开火。

“John……”

John回头只见Kyle正指着一具尸体，那人刚死不久，显然是被终结者的机关枪射杀的。

“我想我们来得太迟了。”John沮丧地说。

Kyle举起一只手。“嘘。我听到了什么声音。”

John一怔，手指刚扣上扳机，就听尘土从天花板上窸窣震落。只一眨眼，他右边的砖墙炸开了，一个T-888破墙而入，当即抬起机关枪扫射。John和Kyle蜷身在掩体后躲过了弹雨。

“我来对付！”Kyle喊道。他刚探出头想开枪，对面就一道激光束射来，在他身后的墙上开了个大洞，亏他及时缩回脑袋才躲了过去。

“撤退！”John命令道。他奔下隧道，扎进另一条走廊，Kyle气喘吁吁跟在他身后。

“那家伙有等离子枪！”Kyle喊道。

John喘着粗气，领父亲穿过废墟般的地堡，在隧道间七拐八弯，尽量拉开他们和机器人间的距离。“天网一定缴获了一些等离子来复枪。也许是从Connor营地弄的。它恐怕对它们进行了反向工程，生产后装备给终结者士兵。”

Kyle做了个鬼脸。“这可不太公平。”

“那是天网，”John讥诮地回答，“谁说它会公平决斗的？”

一道等离子束打在墙上，他们蹲下身堪堪躲过，John意识到那T-888的速度比他起先想的要快。他在角落用自己的等离子枪还击，缩回前瞥见他那一枪在终结者左臂上开了一个洞。

“该死。”John低声咒骂，转身随Kyle奔下走廊。

“你打中了？”Kyle问。

“只打中了胳膊，”John回答，“甚至都不是握枪的那只胳膊。倒不是说这有什么不同。反正它用哪只胳膊开枪都一样准。”

没等他们想出新战术，就听身后一声爆炸的巨响，然后一切声响都停了。

Kyle睁大了眼，这次爆炸让他愣住了。“听起来像是我的土制手雷……”

“手雷？”John重复了一遍。

Kyle点头。“那是我的专利。”

John审慎地从角落里探出头，只见T-888面朝下趴在地上，脑袋和上身都冒着烟。John踱出角落靠近那倒地的机器人，向它头部补了一枪以防万一。他四下环顾，寻找着他们的援军。

“嗨，有人吗？”他喊道。

“你确定这里还有别人？”Kyle问。

“好吧，下次我会先确定一下终结者有没有朝自己丢手雷。”John回答。

“我是说，也许它只是这里的居住者留下的陷阱，”Kyle回答，“也许那个T-888刚踩了上去。”他没有等回答，扫视一圈，走向拐角。John继续沿走廊向前，搜寻着隧道里的生命迹象。

什么东西拍了拍他的肩膀，John慌忙转身，端起来复枪。

那目标没动，只是直视着他，不带丝毫恐惧。John放低了武器。那是个只有十五六岁的女孩，一头黑发。她戴着顶帽子，衣衫褴褛。

但她脸上的什么……她的样貌……让人有种模糊的熟悉感。

“我是不是认识你？”他眯眼打量着她，问道，“你看起来……很眼熟。”

女孩转头注视着走廊那头，几秒钟后，Kyle转过拐角走了过来。看到眼前的景象，他的脚步突然停下，睁大的眼里满是惊喜。

“你还 _活着_ ？！”他激动地叫道，奔向那女孩，给了她一个大大的拥抱。

John在一旁看着，很是迷茫。

“Kyle，这是谁？”他问道。

Kyle抬起闪着泪光的眼睛，朝John露出灿烂的笑容。“这是Star。审判日发生时她还小。我发现了她，帮忙保护她，那时候我也还年轻。我们相互照应。Derek和我把找到的食物和藏身处同她分享，而她在敌人靠近时提醒我们。”

John扬起一边眉毛。“怎么回事？”

“她能感觉地面或者空气中的微小振动，在机器人现身前就发现它们靠近的迹象，”Kyle解释道，“这是非常难得的天赋，她无数次救了我的命。”

“后来发生了什么？”

“一天我们在市政厅下面的隧道里，机器人发现了我们，”Kyle解释，“我跟Star、Derek失散了，被机器人抓住送往世纪集中营。我从那以后再没见过她。Derek说，她和我是同一天不见的。他一直忙于设法营救我并联络反抗军协助，没能用太多时间寻找她。我也不知道后来发生了什么。”

John低下头，带着全新的敬意看着那女孩。“Star，”他重复道，“这就是你的名字？”

Kyle略带伤感地笑了笑。“她不会说话，Connor。”

“她不会说话？”John怀疑地重复了一遍。

“我从没听过她开口，”Kyle说，“我也不知道她是天生说不了话，还是审判日时被满地的死尸和机器人吓得失声了。我不知道。我们通过手势交流，有点类似手语。”

“如果她不会说话，你又是怎么知道她的名字的？为什么你叫她Star？”

Kyle指指Star，她用食指指了指她的帽子。John看见了帽子上别的那颗洛杉矶警局星徽。

“我找到她时她就戴着这顶帽子，”Kyle耸耸肩说，“上头别着这个。”

“这里还有幸存者吗？”John问道。

Star对Kyle做了一连串手势，他几乎下意识地就做出了反应。“她说他们把自己封进了里屋。只剩下四个人了。”他咧嘴笑笑，对Star比划着，“我真惊讶我还记得这些东西。”

Star带他们走进里屋，打开门。屋里有四名幸存者，挤作一团抽泣着。两个男人，一个女人，还有一个孩子。

John走过去，递出一只手。“我名叫John Connor。我为和平而来。”渐渐地，那些惊恐的平民平静下来，John看着Kyle。

“这是我的朋友，Kyle。我们听见你们的SOS信号，赶来救援。我们正前往火力军事地堡。欢迎你们同行。那里有食物，有掩体，和更好的能抵挡天网进攻的安保措施。路有点远，但请相信我，你们会不虚此行。”

四个幸存者渐渐站起来，一个男人走上前，颤巍巍地伸出一只手。

“谢、谢谢你，John Connor，”他边说边握住John的手，“你是个英雄。”

John微微一笑，领着四人走出里屋。

***********

**火力地堡**

John、Kyle、Star和其他四名幸存者进入火力地堡，长途跋涉让他们又饿又累。他们受到了Billy Wisher和Reese家兄长的迎接。

Derek迎上前，脸上绽开欣喜的笑容，紧紧拥抱了Kyle和John。然后他的目光落在Star身上。

“嘿，老伙计，”他粗声说，“你还活着。”

“这就是你们的基地？”一个幸存者一边问，一边环视地堡。

Derek耸耸肩。“不太大，但我们有食物、水、医疗补给，等等。角落里有台电视，不过播的总是同一个频道。”

幸存者蹙蹙眉。“什么频道？”

Wisher咧嘴笑了。“探索频道。那盒子里总燃着一团火，你可以探索观察火焰燃烧的乐趣。”他笑了笑，“想看看吗？”

当Wisher带那四人去参观营地时，Derek望着John和Kyle，神色变得忧郁了。

“我听说了Allison的事，”他轻声说，“我很难过。为你们俩。”

“谢谢。”John机械地低喃。他深吸了口气，继续盯着地面。他感觉到Star在拽他的夹克袖口，转头只见她正向Kyle比划什么。

“她说哭泣是正常的，John。”Kyle说。

John笑笑，低头望着她。“谢谢，不过我想我哭不出来了。我想我的眼泪早都流干了。”

Derek不大自在地交换着两脚重心。“好吧，要是你们准备好了，我就带你们去住处。Connor，我们有个小单人间给你。没有你在瑟拉诺或者2号据点的房间大，不过总好过和其他三十人挤一间。”

John努力笑了一下，想让Derek知道他很感激。

Derek带他看了房间，John再次表示感谢，这位伯父于是离开找Kyle去了。John关上房门，滑坐在地，把头埋进双掌间。过去的几天是他生命中最黑暗的一段日子，但他知道这还没有结束。他知道，在这一年里，他将面对太多的生离死别，Kyle，Derek，Cameron，还有许许多多的人。

Kyle是对的。悲伤是正常的，但沉浸在悲伤中于事无补。只有面向未来，坚持战斗，才是对他们最好的祭奠。

Allison的话语在他脑海中回荡。

_悲伤是正常的，_ _John_ _。_

_它是你人性的体现。_


	22. 第二十二章 屡败屡战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：发现并摧毁这件东西是赢得这场战争的关键。我将派出几支小队搜寻天网的秘密武器。SAYLES：(侦察任务中) 它们的武器还不够多吗？为什么需要秘密武器？ (几架猎杀者向Kyle开火，他扑倒隐蔽) DEREK：Kyle！KYLE：(解除了一名对他举枪的士兵的武器) 一旦你把枪口对着某个人，那你最好有扣下扳机的准备。[Kyle被困在一辆着火的车里。] JOHN：站起来，战士！

**火力地堡会议室**

“好吧，请注意听！”

John站在他召集的一队战士面前。“我要派你们去执行一项非常重要的任务。天网制造了一件新的秘密武器，比我们迄今所见的更强大也更致命。”

有几名战士相互交换着担忧的目光。“那是什么？”其中一个不安地问。

John抿抿嘴。这是个微妙的问题。他不能详细告诉他们他是在找天网的时间机器。“我不能告诉你们详情，”他承认，“你们只要知道，发现并摧毁这件东西是赢得这场战争的关键。”

他心底知道，他们将来不及阻止第一个终结者被送回1984年。但他也知道，Kyle Reese必须紧随其后。如果他们没能进入时间机器室把他送走……一切就全完了。对Sarah如此，对John如此，也许对整个反抗军也是如此。

“我将派出几支小队在这片区域搜寻，”John继续道，“我们发现近期天网在附近活动频繁，可能就是由于这件新的秘密武器。”

John的无线电步话机嗡嗡作响。“好，”他匆匆对那队士兵说，“看见任何可疑的东西，就向我报告。解散。”

战士们离开了，John揿开无线电。“这里是John Connor。”

Weaver的声音一如既往地单刀直入。“Connor，我需要你到2号据点跟我和John Henry会面。”

“2号据点？”John重复道，“我想我们早已弃用2号据点了。”

“你们是暂时弃用它，”Weaver更正他，“所以它成了John Henry为你建造时间机器的理想场所。”

John皱皱眉。“我不能离开火力地堡。我才刚到这里。我还以为我必须找到天网的时间机器呢。”

“你的战士会找到它的，”Weaver从容答道，“你已经给他们下了命令。他们会贯彻执行的。现在，John Henry正开始动工建造属于你的‘秘密武器’。机器一建成，你就可以回到2号据点。”

John蹙着眉。“你要我现在过去是为什么？”

“John Henry正设置那间高安全级别密室，他需要你的生物特征以设定门上的安全锁，方便你将来能够使用时间机器。就像我之前说过的，它将比天网的机器迟建成，但你未来会用得上它。”

John缓缓点头。最好还是去一趟。他的手下的战士会搜寻到天网的秘密工厂。在那以前，他除了进行一些准备工作，没什么可做的。“我几天后就到。”

“很好。”

************

**火力地堡主隧道**

Derek拍拍弟弟的肩膀，Kyle把一些个人物品放进刚喷上他名字的铁箱。“又能在一起真好。”Derek热切地说。

Kyle只是点点头回应。

Derek抿紧了嘴。Allison的死给他们打击都很大，但他很高兴这让Reese家兄弟俩又能在一起了。他自从红雀地堡遇袭后就一直没见过弟弟。

Star似乎比Derek更能理解Kyle无言的痛苦。她像往常一样缄默无声，只是忠实地站在Kyle身边，帮他整理物品。Derek猜想，这是她表示自己对他的悲伤感同身受的方式。

Kyle对Star比了个手势，她轻快地点点头，抓起一支枪向隧道那头走去，无疑是要拿去保管或者维修。

Derek听见军靴叩击混凝土地面的沉重声响，抬头正看见John Connor转过拐角。这位年轻的将军张了张口像是想说什么，但他的视线被Derek身后的什么东西吸引，良久没有吐出一个字来。

Derek蹙蹙眉，疑惑地转过身去看是什么让John一下失了声。他只看见身后的墙面，墙上绘着一幅熟悉的画。画面里是只口衔终结者头颅的雄狮。 _坚持住宝贝。_

Derek随即意识到了John痛苦的缘由。 _Allison_ _。_ 这画是Connor动员活动时Allison刷在各处地堡里的。这让人们想起她，想起她已经逝去。

这是Derek第一次清晰地意识到Allison的死对Connor的伤害有多深。初到火力地堡时，年轻的将军把情绪掩藏得很好，但在这短短的一瞬里，John的伤痛显露无遗。Connor很快恢复了常态，把目光从墙面上移开，对着Derek和Kyle。

他深吸了一口气，宣布道：“我要去2号据点。”

Kyle立刻站了起来。“一个人？”

John摇摇头。“我需要你留守这里，Kyle。你和Derek两个人。但我必须到2号据点。我们要再次启用它作为基地，最终我会需要你们俩过来。”

“我们可以现在就去。”Kyle强调。

在那一刻，Derek意识到 _Kyle_ 所承受的痛苦。这就是他弟弟处理悲伤的方式。他把它深埋心底，不去想那痛苦。他努力让自己的时间和头脑被任务占满，不去想那无尽的悲伤。

“不，”John摇头反对Kyle的提议，“现在我需要这里也有坚强的领导者。而你们俩是我最信任的人。我离开后，火力地堡就由你们指挥。”

Kyle沉默了，于是Derek对他们俩点点头。“都听你的，Connor。”

John的目光在墙上略约一扫，匆匆转身向来时路而去。Derek望望弟弟，只见Kyle背靠着墙，缓缓滑坐在地上。

Derek挨着他静静坐下，瞥了一眼正凝望天花板的弟弟。Derek不知道他怎么才能宽慰Kyle。他唯一能做的就是准备接受John Connor下一步安排给他的任何任务。

他倾过水壶，把水倒在他的手帕上，没有理睬Kyle看到他举动时显出的厌恶表情。

“你该知道你是个白痴，嗯？”Kyle嘀咕道，“那是个老掉牙的迷信，骗人的把戏。那样没用的，都是你自己的想象。”

Derek亮亮湿手帕。“有用的。”

“我没那么做，多少年了也没生病。”

Derek假作笑颜。“这是因为你的心肠和你的脑壳一样是铁打的。要是你再聪明点儿，你就是个铁皮罐了。”

对这个笑话，Kyle没有照Derek的意图做出反应。话说回来，Derek也并不真指望他那么做。Kyle和以前不一样了。他不再表现出他的痛苦，不再。他能够控制自己，掩藏起情绪。但他也不再表现出曾经的乐观。弟弟的一部分已经随那个他爱若己出的女孩一同逝去了。

而Derek希望弟弟能恢复往日的神采。

“我只是想说你是在浪费时间，”Kyle咕哝，“一次又一次。当我在世纪集中营时……”

Derek抬起头，看见挚友Billy Wisher走过来，坐在他和Kyle对面。“嘿，Wisher，你听说过吗？”Derek忍住笑问道，“我弟弟Kyle进过世纪集中营。”

Wisher假作震惊。“没听过，真有这事？”

“闭嘴。”Kyle小声说。说是这么说，但Derek在他嗓音里听出了玩笑的味道。这让他看到了一丝希望。

Wisher抿着嘴，装出若有所思的表情。“他逃出来了？那他岂不是个英雄？”

“我听说他领着John Connor毫发无伤地通过了一个屠宰场。”Derek赞同道。

Kyle叹了口气。“如果你是在说天网中心，那么John才是来营救 _我_ 的人，记得吗？”

“但是你领着他通过了那屠宰场。”Derek坚持。

“不，我听说是两个屠宰场，”Wisher笑嘻嘻地纠正，“而且他背着Connor。”

Kyle现出一抹淡淡的笑。“只有 _一个_ 屠宰场。”他故作得意地回答。

“对，对。”Wisher干巴巴地附和。Derek吃吃笑起来，一方面是因为逗弄弟弟成功，另一方面也是高兴终于又在Kyle脸上看到了笑容。

这点快乐时光很快就过去了，隆隆声响起，震得地堡天花板上的灯直晃悠。Kyle似乎完全不在意这阵骚动，探手从口袋里取出那张总随身携带的愚蠢快照。

“人马坦克巡逻。”Derek认出了地面传来的声音，小声嘀咕着。火力地堡里有几个平民害怕地呜咽着，捂住孩子的嘴以免他们的尖叫声引起机器人注意。隧道远处有个灯泡爆了，Derek猛地转头循声望去。他把视线转回Kyle身上时，发觉弟弟依然专注地凝视着手里的照片。

Kyle显然感觉到Derek总盯着他的脸，抬起头问：“怎么了？”

Derek反感地盯着那照片。“我讨厌那东西。”

Kyle显得有些愤慨。“只是张照片。”

“那是Connor的母亲。”Derek反驳道。他都不知道为此和弟弟谈过多少次了。他始终无法理解Kyle对那东西不健康的特别依恋，更别提照片里的人还是他长官的 _母亲_ 。“我还是搞不懂他为什么给你这个。”

“她是我的护身符。”Kyle简单回答着，把照片塞回口袋里。

Wisher扬起一边眉毛，而Derek不自在地瞥了他一眼。“这才让我紧张。”

对话被打断了，Sayles中尉冲过转角，嗓音尖锐。“Derek，Kyle。Connor要我们上去。追踪人马坦克是从哪来的。”

Derek忍住叹息，和Kyle、Wisher一同站起身，跟随Sayles穿过地堡，登上通往上层的楼梯。Derek不清楚Connor为什么还在这里。他不是准备回2号据点了吗？也许他提前接到侦察兵的消息，知道人马坦克靠近，于是决定等等。

Derek第一个登上梯子。他推开通往地堡外的盖板，爬了出去，等着三个同伴跟上来。他掏出手帕蒙住口鼻，抓紧来复枪警戒，而Kyle、Sayles和Wisher用金属残片重新掩盖了入口，以确保路过的机器人不会不经意发现入口。感谢John的指导，他们现在的安保措施已可抵挡机器人入侵，但有终结者进入基地终究不是什么反抗军希望看到的事。

他听见一架猎杀者的低低轰鸣，但它离得很远，不会注意到他们。此外仅有的响动是一种低沉的隆隆声。 _肯定是人马坦克，_ 他在心里对自己说。他飞快地对同伴们挥手，示意他们动身。既然John想跟踪这辆人马坦克，那一定有他的理由。

Derek不确定他们在月光下跑了多远，只听着那隆隆声越行越远。终于，Derek跌坐在地，倚在一截断壁上。他对面的Kyle扯下手帕，双眼扫视着他们面前的广阔区域。

“我想我们跟丢了，伙计们。”Sayles说。

Derek仰望天空，扯下自己的手帕，大口喘着气。有事情不大对劲。周围太安静了。

“我们再往东北偏北方向搜索几个街区，”Kyle因为刚才的奔跑而气喘吁吁，“如果我是一辆终结者坦克，我想我会往东北偏北方向走。”他突然蹙起眉头，皱了皱鼻子，“我闻到了航油味。”

“上次我们找到坦克工厂时，你也闻到了航油味。”Derek提醒他。

“那是在Connor来之前，”Wisher说，“那不是他的重点目标。我听说Connor要钓的鱼可比工厂什么的要大。听说他派了几个小队去找天网的某种秘密武器。”

Sayles紧张不安。“它们的武器还不够多吗？为什么需要一件秘密武器？”他用胳膊肘推推Kyle。“怎么回事，Kyle？Connor跟你说过什么吗？”

“没，什么都没说。”Kyle的视线始终没有离开前方。Derek蹙紧眉头，抬眼看着弟弟。Sayles和Wisher也许没觉察，但Derek太熟悉Kyle了，一眼就看出弟弟刚撒了谎。

Connor跟Kyle说过了。

对Derek来说，与John的疏远是一个问题。他喜欢那孩子，喜欢他的作风和他的决心。还有他的斗志。但Kyle一开始就和Connor在一起。他们几乎形影不离，驻扎在同样的基地，执行同样的任务，同样死里逃生。他们还都失去了一个对他们俩非常重要的女孩。

Kyle和John之间形成了一种亲密的关系。所以John会把秘密情报托付给Derek的弟弟，也是很自然的。

听见金属摩擦砂砾的声响时，Derek全身一紧。所有人都转向声音方向，高度戒备。Derek半蹲着探身去看究竟。眼前的景象令他大吃一惊。

三个终结者正拖着一件沉重的东西。那东西看着有些像某种特大号引擎，体型比Derek曾见过的任何引擎都要大。

他飞快地缩回掩体后，不出声地等终结者们拖着货物走过。整支Derek小队都惊呆了。

“那是什么鬼东西？”Derek问道。这是天网的超级秘密武器的一部分吗？Derek望着弟弟。他们必须查清楚。

“Kyle。”他静静唤道。他并拢二指做了个手势，Kyle点点头，迅速向新的隐蔽点移动。Derek、Wisher和Sayles都举起等离子来复枪，目送着Kyle，准备打爆任何靠近他的东西。

当Kyle再次向前移动时，刺眼的白光突然照亮了他的周围。Derek移开眼前的瞄准具，担心地望着弟弟。

“猎杀者！”他喊道。Kyle把来复枪指向天空，射出一道等离子束，但打偏了。两架猎杀者呼啸而至，Kyle转身就跑。两架猎杀者同时开火，等离子束的光亮淹没了Derek的视野。

猎杀者们继续在上方盘旋，Derek恐惧地看着烟雾消散。他弟弟不见了。“Kyle！”他大喊。Kyle在哪儿？他出了什么事？

Derek不假思索，冲向弟弟最后一次出现的位置，中途停下向上开了一枪。炫目的光柱再次降临，罩住了目标。Derek举目四望。“Kyle！”

瞥见Kyle的身影迂回穿过废墟，躲避着猎杀者的攻击时，他感到了一丝希望。但一道波束击中了Derek身前的地面，他摔倒在地，向猎杀者射出一道等离子束，翻滚着躲开下一波等离子攻击。

他不在乎自己仍处境危险。 _我得找到他，_ 他不顾一切地想。弟弟是他在这世上仅剩的一切。他不能失去他。

“Kyle！”Derek边喊边继续向刚才看见弟弟的位置跑去。

一个黑影突然立在他身前，一只铁掌掐住了他的喉咙。Derek的呼吸立刻被卡住了，他发现自己正面对着一个终结者，它脸上撕裂的口子透出金属光泽来。Derek紧抓住那只掐着他脖子的手，徒劳地试图掰开它。

他渐渐失去了知觉。

**************

**天网猿猴战车**

Derek缓缓睁开眼，茫然四顾。“Kyle。”他低喃。无人回答，Derek终于渐渐看清了围绕着他的那些脸。没有一个是他弟弟。脚下的地面好像在摇晃，他意识到了自己在哪儿，发生了什么事。他在一辆天网猿猴战车上，很可能正在被运往某座天网集中营的途中。Sayles和Wisher都在，但没有Kyle。

要不是已如此眩晕的话，他没准就开怀大笑了。

他们没抓住Kyle。

Derek清了清干渴的喉咙。那终结者把他掐晕了，但现在除了有些难受，没有任何损伤。他望向另一张长椅，那里有个男人侧身倚坐，手里攥着个像是水瓶的东西。

Derek探过身。“嘿。嘿，介意吗？给点水？”

那人没动，Derek看看Sayles和Wisher。“怎么了？他死了吗？”

两人都没有回答。他们只是木然盯着那个身影，像是仍处在震惊中。Derek蹙了蹙眉。也许他们还没缓过神。

“嘿。”他又喊了一遍。他想站起身，才发觉双脚都被铐在长椅上了。 _这可是新鲜事，_ 他不合时宜地想。当Kyle和John提起在猿猴战车上的经历时，没提过这样的东西。话说回来，John就曾从猿猴战车中逃脱。也许天网已经学聪明了。

Derek把手朝那个一动不动的人伸去。“嘿，伙计。你还好吗？”

Derek把手伸向水瓶，但没等他够着它，它主人的手就陡然探出，以难以想象的力道钳住了Derek的手腕。Derek的脸痛得扭曲起来，他骇然看着那人转过头，露出半张没有皮肉的脸孔。

那半张脸已经被撕裂，现出了金属内骨骼，上面亮着一只红色的眼睛。它仍抓着他的手，虽然Derek挣扎着想脱身，但他完全在那终结者掌握之中。机器人的左手挥来，正中Derek的脑袋。

他倒向地面前，就已不省人事。

***********

**废墟中**

Kyle Reese尽力步行跟踪了猿猴战车很长一段路，但关着他哥哥的运囚车终于还是渐渐消失在视线外。Kyle喘息着，审视废墟的旷野。刚才猎杀者的轰炸差点把他炸成碎片，他头上的伤口现在还隐隐作痛。他抬手解下脸上的手帕，扎住伤口止血。

“别停下，Reese。”他命令自己，强撑着继续前行。看不到猿猴战车了也没关系。他知道它们会朝哪走。那些机器人总是直来直去，不是么？这才合乎常理。

他加快脚步，不久听见前方有混战的声音。Kyle觉得心跳加快了。也许Derek逃出了猿猴战车，天网正试图把他们抓回去。他知道这不太可能，但他必须加以确认。

他必须去帮忙。

Kyle潜行穿过废墟，只见前方激光束来回穿梭。他蜷身藏在一栋高楼残存的钢架后面，扫视这片区域。那些激战中的人似乎没有任何配合协作。毫无战术可言。

“散兵。”Kyle小声嘀咕。他曾听说过那些散兵团，都是些缺乏经验的士兵，以自己的方式对抗着机器人统治，游离于反抗军之外。

但他们是人类。现在他们遇到了麻烦。Kyle无法转身不顾。他悄悄靠近，钻进那伙人用作临时掩体的残破坑道。

一个人立刻端起来复枪指着Kyle的脸。“你是谁？”

他抽搐的手指让Kyle有点紧张。Kyle闪电般地劈手夺过那人手中的枪，调转枪口指向它的主人。“一旦你把枪口对着某个人，”他嗓音低沉，“那你最好有扣下扳机的准备。”

有一瞬，那个散兵似乎惊呆了。见已达到所要的效果，Kyle放低枪口，把武器丢到地上。“我的名字是Reese。Kyle Reese。”

“Reese？”那散兵重复了一遍。他和他的朋友们交换了一下眼神，脸上亮起希望的光芒。“你就是那个几年前从世纪集中营越狱的人？”他递出一只手，“我叫Warner。欢迎加入，Reese。我们需要你的帮助。”

Kyle透过这个临时堡垒的观察孔向外张望。天网的人马坦克——也许就是不久前从火力地堡上方驶过的那辆——正在道路上行进。

“我们必须跟踪那辆人马坦克。”他对自己说。这是他的任务。他仍然可以完成这项任务，帮助John。他也许没法救出哥哥，但他可以为Connor做好这件事。这很重要，可能指向对天网秘密武器的发现。

Warner递过一副耳麦，Kyle接过，挂在耳朵上。“我们可以通过这个联络，”Warner解释，“我们都听你的指挥。”

“你们接受我的指挥？”

“你可是Kyle Reese啊，”Warner带着一抹微笑说，“我们也许不太在意反抗军，但我们一眼看见出色的战士就能认出来。除了Connor之外，你就是最棒的了。”等离子束的声音再次密集起来，Warner神色变得严肃了。“我们本以为可以解决它们，但那些机器人比我们所预料的要难对付。它们把我们压着打。我们用几辆卡车的火力射击那辆坦克，但拦不住它们。它们正径直朝我们剩下这些人藏身的地方过来。”

Kyle闭上双眼，深吸了一口气。

所以他 _不得不_ 摧毁那辆人马坦克。保护这些人的唯一办法就是摧毁它……即使这意味着他的跟踪任务将会失败。他咬紧牙关。这是他不得不做出的牺牲。要保住Warner一伙人的性命，他就不能追踪这辆人马坦克到它的机密据点。

他的优先目标是拯救生命。

Kyle环顾四周。“有重武器吗？手雷或者炸弹？”

“我们还真有两枚。”Warner说着打了个响指。他的两名手下拿出两枚厚壁圆筒手雷。“Schultz和你一起去。”

Kyle扭头，看见一个头戴钢盔、身着防弹衣的女兵。“你从一个反抗军战士那里偷的？”他冷冷地问。

Schultz犹豫一下，看看她的头儿才说：“他不再需要它们了。”

“我们走吧。”Kyle一边下令，一边翻出坑道钻进夜色中，“没有我的指示，不要轻举妄动。”他示意Schultz像士兵那样跟在他身后。

Kyle估量了一下局势。那辆坦克正忙于对付Warner那边的微弱抵抗。机不可失。Schultz掀起头盔上的面罩，期待地望着Kyle。

Kyle一挥手，示意女兵前进。他没有等着看Schultz执行指令。Kyle匍匐前进，竭力忽略造成身下地面凹凸不平的累累白骨。他现在不能去想它。

不去想那痛苦。

前方，坦克冲进一堵残破的砖墙，撞得碎砖四溅。Kyle和Schultz继续在残垣断壁中前行，最后蹲伏在一辆汽车后面。Kyle窥了一眼坦克。它仍在原路行驶，不是还没发现他们，就是太专注于自己的任务无暇顾及。

也可能它根本就没把他们当成威胁。

Kyle听见一阵引擎声，几秒钟后，猎杀者出现在空中。它也许正是Derek被俘时他见过的那架。Kyle没给它开火的机会，迅速缩回车后，滑进一个小洞里。

洞里藏着的几个人类睁大恐惧的眼睛盯着他。Kyle立刻意识到他们不是军人。他们是平民，也许是外面那些命在旦夕的散兵的家人。他咽咽唾沫，等待着，直到听见猎杀者的引擎轰鸣声渐渐远去。

他钻出那个洞，再不回顾。现在只有一个办法可以救这些人，那就是阻止坦克。

Kyle带领Schultz靠近坦克，潜行到坦克前方十几码外、低于路面三码的一个位置。Kyle掏出手雷，并示意Schultz照做。

Kyle用力一掷，准确地把手雷抛坦克前方的必经之路上。Schultz已移动到更高的位置，想寻找机会更准确地命中目标。当人马坦克驶过Kyle头顶时，她向坦克抛出了手雷。

不幸的是，人马坦克发现了Schultz的动作和飞在空中的手雷，坦克上的自动机关枪转向了这名战士。Schultz赶忙蹲下，第一道等离子束堪堪擦过她头顶。

但机器人从不会犯两次同样的错，而Schultz已没有足够的空间完全隐蔽。

当等离子束击中Schultz的身体，爆出炫目的亮光将她完全吞噬时，Kyle别过脸去，忍住了那阵恶心。

脑中默念的倒计时走到了尽头，他迅速扑到一旁，与此同时，那颗被压在坦克底的手雷起爆了。爆炸在那机器内部引发了连锁反应，把它完全炸成了一堆废铁。

“坦克摧毁，”Kyle简略地对头戴耳麦中说，“Schultz阵亡。”

没有回应，Kyle担心机器人已经找到Warner的位置。也可能这副头戴耳麦一开始就是坏的。

一辆卡车在他面前停下，Kyle认出车里冲他拼命招手的是Damon，火力地堡的一名反抗军战士。Kyle毫不迟疑，跑上去从前窗钻进了驾驶室，握住方向盘，而Damon换到了副驾驶座上。

“你来这里干什么？”Kyle一边驾车驶离现场一边大声问。

“太明显了，来救你呀，”Damon咧嘴笑着回答，“倒是你来这里干什么？”

“我哥哥被俘了。”Kyle说。

“听到这消息我很难过，”Damon诚挚地说，“我是John Connor那几支特别小队的成员。我们被派遣出去搜寻天网的新式秘密武器。我们听见了这些家伙弄出的声响，就过来看能否帮忙。”

“真高兴你来了。”Kyle感激地说。

一道等离子束击中他们身后的地面，Kyle转头看了一眼，狠狠踩下油门。“猎杀者！它回来了！”

Kyle知道，想快过猎杀者是不可能的，但他别无选择。猎杀者继续开火，很快矫正了目标移动误差，再次射击。等离子束击中卡车右侧，使得车辆方向一偏，撞进一堆残骸里。

Kyle不必看也知道Damon已在这次碰撞中当场死亡。他努力挪动身子，意识到他被卡在了车里。Kyle压下了那一瞬的恐慌。

 _别慌，_ 他命令自己。自乱阵脚是最糟的做法。

他闻到烟味，突然就见火苗从引擎上蹿起。他感觉到恐惧再次涌起。他模糊听见激烈的枪声和猎杀者回击的声音，心里奇怪它是在和什么人交火。Kyle挣扎着想爬出倾覆的卡车，却发觉自己已无力离开。刚才的车祸中，他又撞到了脑袋，一切都开始变得蒙蒙胧胧。

火舌舔上了他的衣服和皮肤，Kyle又痛又气地吼了一声。气他的处境，气他自己。过去的几个星期里，失败就像是个诅咒，对他如影随形。他的最后一个念头是，他怎样辜负了Allison、John和Derek。

但没等Kyle被火焰吞没，一只手伸进了驾驶室，他听见一个熟悉的年轻嗓音说：“想活命就跟我来。”

Kyle握住了那只手，John Connor把他拉出那辆着火的车。Kyle踉跄着爬出来，前言不答后语地喃喃道：“那是我的台词……”

John架住Kyle的胳膊，用力拽他起身。“加油，Kyle！站起来，战士！”

Kyle在Connor支撑下奋力迈步。渐渐恢复镇定后，他开始扫视天空。“猎杀者……”他低声说。

但他看到的不是天网飞行器，而是几架John Connor的A-10飞过天幕，还有那架猎杀者坠向地面留下的浓烟。

John手里抓着无线电。“干得好，Blair，”他咧嘴笑道，“打得漂亮。”

Blair自豪的声音从听筒里传出。“还用说！我可是踢猎杀者屁股的行家！”

Kyle终于意识到天网在此的分身已经被消灭。他们暂时安全了。

“你来这里干什么？”他一边调整呼吸，一边问Connor。

“我正在去2号据点的路上，”John回答，“就像我之前跟你说的。如果你还想一起去的话，欢迎加入。”

“我必须找到我哥哥，”Kyle缓缓摇头，“我们遭到了袭击。他，Wisher，还有Sayles都被机器人俘虏了。”

John停顿片刻，似乎接受了这个可怕的消息，并在短短几秒内就想清了最适当的做法。“你帮不了Derek，Kyle。我们不知道它们把他送到哪去了。”

“没关系，”Kyle反驳，“我会搜遍每一个角落。”

John咬咬下唇。“Kyle……”

“他也会为我这么做！”Kyle喊道，“Allison被俘时，你不也发誓要这么做？你准备搜遍所有天网的战俘集中营寻找她。”

John目光强硬如铁。“我那时有内应帮忙。没有他，我决不会找到Allison。但Marcus已经走了。他再也不能帮我们了。把你自己害死不会对你哥哥有任何帮助。Derek能照顾自己。”

Kyle深吸了一口气。他知道Connor是对的。天网把Derek抓进了一辆猿猴战车，这就意味着他们已经被运往远方，可能进入任何一座战俘集中营。要是他试图营救哥哥而把自己害死，那他敢肯定Derek会把他拖回来，亲手宰了他以惩罚他的愚蠢。

“我要回火力地堡，”他大声说，“如果Derek逃出来了，他一定会回那里找我。另外，Star在那里，我得保护她。”他咽咽唾沫。他已经失去了Allison。他不会再失去Star。他才刚找回她，他决不会允许这样的事发生。他已经失败太多次了。

John点点头，脸上全是理解。当Connor转身继续往2号据点的行程时，Kyle叫住他。

“John！”

John回过身，Kyle递出一只手，年轻的将军微笑着握住了。

Kyle神色肃然。“祝你好运。小心点。”

John微微点头，再次出发。Kyle目送着他的背影，想到哥哥成了天网的战俘，心里渐渐沉了下去。他亲身体验过天网集中营的恐怖。一想到Derek要承受饥渴、拷打和审讯……就令Kyle心碎。

他已经辜负了John Connor。他没能如Connor要求的那样跟踪人马坦克。他没能救出Allison Young，多年前，他也没能保护Star。

他辜负了他们所有人。

但他不会放弃营救Derek。

他不会再辜负他的兄长。


	23. 第二十三章 背叛之悔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAYLES：它们在干什么，Reese？真有秘密武器吗？[Derek进入审讯室] DEREK：Allison……你已经死了……TOK715：我们知道Kyle在哪里。我可以派人去杀他。DEREK：你为什么要告诉我这个？TOK715：因为你可以救你弟弟。我想和你做笔交易。

**2** **号据点**

John Connor迈步走过2号据点空无一人的走廊，他的军靴叩在水泥地面上，脚步声回荡着，在一片寂静中显得尤为响亮。Weaver在地堡门口迎接他，领着他穿过隧道前往John老住所旁的密室区。

当他走进那个大房间里时，John Henry带着明朗的笑容抬起头。“欢迎来到你的时间机器室。”

John透过玻璃窗注视着它。“那么，这就是时间机器。”它看起来还不太像。只有几件大的主要设备，是John Henry的机器人们在别处造好后运来的。

他看看John Henry和Weaver。“你需要我做什么？”他问。

“我们正在这扇门外安装生物特征扫描面板，”John Henry回答，“跟我来。”

John Henry领John回到外面走廊，站在John刚进的那扇门前。

“你把它放在这儿？”

“这是最合理的选择，”John Henry回答，“这样，只有你能进入密室。也就只有你会知道这扇门后摆放着什么。”

“我要怎么做？”

John Henry指指门右边的面板。“站在这里，让它完成视网膜扫描。”

John照吩咐做了。“所以等时间机器建成后，这里就只有我有进出权限？”

“没错。”Weaver回答。

“我也能编程加入Cameron的生物特征吗？”他问道，“我是说，等我找回她的时候？”

Weaver轻轻一笑。“当然。以后John Henry可以同样帮她输入信息。”她停顿片刻，问道，“还有别人吗？”她像是早已知道答案，只是想听他亲口承认这个事实——他唯一信任的是个机器人。

John慢慢摇头。“不……没有别人了。只有我和她。”除她之外，他只信任Allison和Kyle。而Kyle不会在这个时代留太久了，用不上这部时间机器。

至于Derek……好吧，John不确定等Cameron回来以后，伯父会做何反应。过去，他曾背着他们，私下与Jesse来往。

他不能肯定伯父在这条时间线上会不会再犯……

*************

**天网牢房**

Derek Reese感觉某种冰冷的液体泼在脸上，激得他一下从昏迷中清醒过来。他慢慢抬起头，在微光中看见一个终结者站在身前。那机器人丢开水桶，俯身攥住Derek的胳膊，拉到空中。

Derek想挣开，却发觉自己的另一只手被铐在了地上。终结者举起一台小型装置对准他的前臂，Derek一阵恐惧。 _我在哪儿？这是怎么回事？_

一道红色的激光从装置中射出，扫过Derek的前臂，带来一阵剧烈的灼痛。呼吸卡在了嗓子眼里，但条形码烙进胳膊里时，他还是忍不住痛呼一声。片刻之后，疼痛减轻了，终结者放开他的胳膊离去。

沉重的脚步声渐渐远去，Derek抱着那只胳膊躺在地上。他喘得厉害，大汗淋漓。他不知道这是因为难耐的疼痛，还是因为这一整天的压力，但他感觉自己正渐渐失去意识。

**********

Derek被一阵脚步声惊醒。他记不起自己在哪，不假思索地喊出了Kyle的名字，但没听到任何回答，便又重新陷入昏迷。

第二次醒来时，他恢复了意识，稍稍抬头。给他打上标记的那个终结者仍在屋里，站在一个Derek不认识的反抗军女战士跟前。那机器人捧着她的脑袋，显然是在检查生命迹象。确认没有后，它扯开了把犯人铐在墙上的锁链。在Derek的注视中，机器人伸手拽住死去囚犯的胳膊，拖着她的尸体走了出去，门在它身后闭合。

Derek咽咽唾沫，第一次环顾四周，看清了周围的情形。这是个简单的房间，在地面之上，也许属于一幢审判日后仍未倒塌的房子。房间里光线昏暗，Derek能看见所有俘虏都像他一样被锁链铐着。至少有十多个人，被锁在地上、墙上、角落里。

Derek呼出一口气。被锁在他周围的是Billy Wisher，Sayles，还有一个不认识的战士。Derek看了Billy一眼，但没等他开口，左边就传来一个陌生的嗓音。

“你来这里多久了？”那战士问。

Derek看看他，觉得有点无助。他完全没有概念，不知道自己是到这里几天，几周，乃至几个月了。他昏迷多久了？他把胳膊举到眼前，努力在黑暗中辨认那个条形码。天网是否在条形码里加入了日期？又或者它只是某种编码？烙在皮肤上的标记在他看来不知所云，Derek慢慢放下胳膊。

“我不知道。”他实话实说。

“我想我刚到这儿吧。”那战士说。

Derek知道实情并非如此。之前被打上标记时，他曾瞥见房里有几个囚徒。这家伙是其中之一。“不，我来的时候你就在这儿了。”

“Timms。”那人说。Derek愣了一下才反应过来那人是在自报姓名。“你叫什么名字？”

“Reese。”

Timms微微眯起眼。“曾有个Reese逃出了世纪集中营，还有天网中心。和John Connor一起。我听说狗急了也能跳墙。”

听到弟弟的英雄事迹被提起时，Derek没露出一丝笑容。他只觉得一阵轻松，因为Kyle没有被俘。轻松……而绝望。“是啊，那不是——那不是我。”

“那太糟了。”

Derek把脑袋枕在冰冷坚硬的地面上。Kyle现在在做什么呢？他从猎杀者的伏击中逃脱了吗？假如是他处在和Derek相同的位置，他会怎么做呢？Kyle Reese，这个曾逃出世纪集中营的英雄，会怎么从这个地方逃跑呢？

他听见低沉的嗡嗡声，像是引擎，然后炫目的白光透过天窗照了进来，天窗正下方的四名战士被刺得几乎睁不开眼。Derek抬手挡住眼睛。这是怎么回事？这光似乎来自一架猎杀者，但他不敢确定。片刻之后，光亮消失了，引擎声也随着猎杀者飞走渐渐远去。

Derek脑子里转着种种猜测，但没有一个合理。Sayles开口问出了他们都在想着的问题。“它们在干什么，Reese？真有秘密武器吗？Connor是对的吗？”

“我不知道。”Derek回答。John Connor以前从没出过错。他肯定和Kyle说过那件秘密武器的事，所以Kyle对他的话坚信不疑。话说回来，Kyle和Connor总是异常亲近。Derek注视着Sayles。“我们奉命行事，让去哪就去哪，让干嘛就干嘛。”

“也许Connor错了。”Sayles低声说。Derek把耳朵贴到地面上，蹙起眉凝神聆听，没有理会Sayle的话。“也许他疯了。”

 _我觉得是_ 我 _要疯了……_ “你听到音乐声了吗？”Derek问。又来了，轻柔的古典音乐。就像是Allison过去常听的肖邦芭蕾舞曲。“我发誓我听到了音乐，真的音乐。”

Timms缓缓抬起头。“地下室里有个房间。”

Derek看着他。“那里发生了什么？”

Timms一声不吭，双唇紧闭，眯着眼，像是要崩溃的样子。他是不是曾进过那个房间？或者他是从别人那里听说的？

Derek大声重复道：“那里发生了什么？”

他听见身后有脚步声，但他仍紧盯着Timms，等着他回答。Timms望着Derek身后说：“也许你的朋友会告诉我们。”

脚步声开始离去，Derek转头看见终结者守卫拖着个人走出了房门。发现Billy Wisher的镣铐是空的时，他害怕地睁大了眼睛。

Wisher被带到地下室去了。

************

Derek不知道Billy被带到地下室多久了，但他无疑正受着折磨，被逼问着关于John Connor和反抗军基地的情况。Derek只知道，在Billy被带走的这段时间里，他在地板上渐渐抠出了一个小洞，位置就在锁着他镣铐的金属板下面。

终于，他又听见了脚步声，他赶紧吹散抠出的木屑，假装睡着。几乎与此同时，终结者拖着Billy Wisher回到了屋里。

Derek从眼缝里偷偷看着终结者重新铐上Billy，离开房间。这个过程中，Billy一直纹丝不动，眼神涣散呆滞。要不是心里有底，Derek可能会以为他的朋友已经死了。

“Wisher。”Derek悄声道。Billy对Derek的声音没有一点反应，于是他提高音量重复了一遍。“Billy。”

还是没有回答。

猎杀者的探照灯光再次透过天花板投下，这次只停留片刻就离开了。真正吸引Derek目光的是房间尽头敞开的门。引起他注意的不是门大敞着这件事。那无关紧要。此刻没有人能挣脱锁链，而且一旦踏出门去，等待他们的必定是死亡。

他透过大敞的门，注视着猎杀者飞远，机腹下用铁链吊着什么东西。看起来很像他们被俘前看见终结者们拖着的那个巨大引擎。两个那么大的引擎……Derek难以想象它们正在建造什么。

_那是什么，_ _Connor_ _？那秘密武器是什么？_

Derek回头继续用指甲抠着镣铐下方的木地板，不时抬头瞥Wisher一眼，等着他准备好开口说话。

Billy只是静静躺着。Derek差点以为他死了，但他能看见Wisher的视线随他的动作移动着。最后，Wisher开口了。“我能向你忏悔吗？”

Derek差点失笑。“我不是牧师。完全不是。”

Wisher咽了咽唾沫。“我是个骗子。是个魔鬼。”

Derek摇着头。“哦，Billy……”

“我不叫Billy。我也不姓Wisher。”

Derek停住了把镣铐从地面上拆下来的尝试。“什么？”

“我叫Andy，”Billy低语，“Andy Goode。”

Derek注视了他一阵子。它们在地下室里对Billy做了什么？为什么他突然觉得自己是另一个人？“好吧，Andy……”Derek嘀咕。它们打坏了他的脑子，让他产生了错觉。Derek为朋友觉得一阵难过。

Wisher的脸扭曲成一个近乎痛苦的表情。“都是我造成的，”他哽咽道，“所有这一切，都是我的错。”

“你在说什么？”

“我建了天网。”

Derek僵住了，震惊地望着Wisher扭曲的脸。 _不……这不可能。_

“你需要休息一下，”Derek说，“你病得不轻。”

“不，”Wisher立刻回答，翻过身直视着Derek的眼睛。“不。我没生病。我没生病，都是我造成的。所有这一切。”他向前爬到镣铐所允许的极限，紧紧攥住Derek的手。

“我曾是一个小组的成员。一个团队，有十个人。可能是十五人，我也不清楚。我们都用假名。我们都是骗子。我建了一台计算机，一个大脑。它变得暴躁……可怕。难以驾驭。”

有一瞬，Derek觉得无法呼吸，无法理解发生了什么。Billy Wisher，他最好的朋友，他视同兄弟的人，是天网的建造者？在这场对抗机器人的战争中，成千上万人失去了生命，而他就是那个造成了审判日的罪魁祸首。

这太疯狂了……疯狂，却是事实。他能从Billy——不，是 _Andy_ ——的眼睛里看出来。他现在说的是实话……每一句都是实话。他曾对一切撒了谎。Derek觉得伤心，困惑，有种被出卖的感觉。

“对不起，”Wisher哽咽着，几欲落泪，“对不起，请宽恕我。”

一只手抓住了Derek，解开他，拉着他站起来。他几乎没有注意，他的双眼仍紧盯着Billy Wisher——他最好的朋友，也是害死他们大家的人。机器人拽开了Billy的手，押着Derek向门口走去，之前Billy曾经过同一扇门被带往地下室。

Derek飞快地回头看了Wisher一眼，随后终结者就押着他进了走廊。门开了，机器人往前推了他一把。Derek缓缓走下黑暗的楼梯，听着那古典乐声越来越近，他已能确认这正是Allison常听的那首曲子。

真讽刺。

他们到了楼梯底层，一扇小小的木门打开。音乐声变大了，Derek明白这里就是源头了。音乐的源头，也是恐怖之事发生的地方。

终结者把他推进屋，Derek发觉自己什么都看不见。里面说不定站着一屋子全副武装的终结者，但他在黑暗中完全看不见它们。

终结者守卫在他身后关上了门，把他留在全然的黑暗中，Derek能感觉到自己的呼吸急促起来。一点小小的昏暗灯光在他身后亮起，但Derek还是看不透屋里浓重的阴影。它们会对他做什么？这间屋子里发生过什么？为什么它们要放音乐？它们会对他施以何种折磨？

他一点都想象不出。

但完全超出他预料的，是审讯者的面孔所带来的痛苦。

当那个女性身影踱出黑暗时，Derek脸上一下没了血色，他想退后，却发现自己的背已经贴上了墙壁……

那张脸注视着他，眼睛瞬也不瞬，丝毫不动。Derek Reese认得那张脸，那是弟弟视若己出的女孩的面容，那是John Connor将军所爱之人的面容。

那是一个几周前被杀害的人的面容。

“Allison……”Derek喃喃道，“你已经死了呀……”

那人注视着他，脑袋微微侧向一边。Derek一向擅长分辨终结者。Connor第一次出现时，正是他为之洗清了嫌疑。 _看他的眼睛。他和你一样不是机器人。_ Derek望向Allison的眼睛，希望会在里面看到人性，也许发生了什么奇迹，Allison Young没有像John认为的那样死去。这有可能，对吧？他们从没埋葬过她的尸体，所以有可能……Derek眯起眼，却无法否认眼前的事实。

他直视着她的眼睛……什么都看不到。

“你不是Allison。”他低声说。

“对，”机器人坦然承认，“我是TOK型终结者，序列号715。”

恐惧渐渐消散，熊熊的怒火在Derek脑海中占据了主导。“是你。”他低吼道。这个机器人还能用什么别的办法取得Allison的外貌呢？“是你杀了她。”

“对。我杀了她。”

他从眼角看见一个T-800走来，Derek第一次留意到TOK型终结者身后的房间正中摆着一张手术台。台面上有捆绑犯人用的束带，还有大量锋利的器械和药剂。

他的心跳又快又急，但他强令自己保持镇定。“你也要杀了我？”

“不，”TOK的回答让人有种不祥的预感，“还不会。”

T-800抓住他，丢在手术台上，捆上皮带。Derek竭力挣扎。

TOK举起一支注射器。

Derek挣扎着。“那……那是什么？”

“化学吐真剂，”她回答，“SPX-17。只要你没说实话，致使你的嗓音、心率和汗腺活动发生变化，它就会造成类似电击的神经痛，贯穿全身。抵抗它是没用的，只能导致更剧烈的疼痛和虚脱。”

Derek突然想到了Wisher，他曾在这间屋里待了几个小时。“Wisher……他是不是……”

“那些虚弱得动都动不了的家伙嘴倒是挺硬。”TOK回答。

Derek思索着。Wisher什么都没告诉它们。她最后放他回来时，他都快断气了。他想不通的是，为什么她要把这些情况都告诉他。如果Billy Wisher没有屈服，那他也不会。

她走上前，把吐真剂注入他的胳膊。

“你的姓名？”她问。

Derek咬紧牙关。“David。”

药剂一定是识别出了他的谎言，因为他全身每一根神经都火烧火燎地痛，他竭力忍住尖叫的欲望。TOK丝毫不为所动。

“你来自哪座地堡？”

“比佛利山。”他嘀咕。同样的疼痛又出现了，Derek开始意识到这将有多么痛苦。

“John Connor在哪儿？”

Derek撇撇嘴。“我决不会告诉你的。”

这次没有疼痛，因为他没撒谎。他相信他们还有其他拷问手段，但TOK似乎还没打算动用。

疼痛让他仍有些意识模糊，手术台渐渐立起，与地面近乎垂直，他能看见Allison的面容在他眼前飘过。“我不会……说的，”他嘶嘶道，“我……不会……松口……”

“你会松口的，”TOK若无其事，“每个人都会松口。”

“不是……我……”

她似乎打量了他一阵子，然后补充道：“就连Allison都松口了。”

Derek含糊摇着头。不管受到多严酷的折磨，Allison决不会背叛John。“不……”

“她告诉了我John营地的位置。”那机器人说。

“她……不会，”Derek喘息着，“她爱他。”

TOK微微一笑，Derek只觉怒火上涌，恢复了一些气力。“是的，她爱他。”机器人认同道。

Derek的视线落到她手上，那条银色手链仍戴在她手腕上。他脸上渐渐绽开笑容。“她没说。”

“她说了。”TOK坚持。

“她告诉了你营地的位置，但她没有背叛John。”Derek反驳。

TOK沉默片刻。“她希望我踏入陷阱。我识破了。”

那个T-800再次向他手臂里注入某种药物，Derek痛得唏嘘一声，双眼紧盯住TOK。

“我不会……告诉你任何事情，”他低声说，“你不会从我这里套出任何东西的。”

他的反抗似乎丝毫没有让她觉得挫败。“我们知道你是谁，”TOK说，“Derek Reese。你弟弟名叫Kyle。”

一听到Kyle的名字，Derek血气翻涌，他忘记了自己的疲惫。“Kyle？！你对他做了什么？！他在哪儿？”

他的审讯者好像被他的声嘶力竭逗乐了，虽然他知道它们不可能真正感觉到任何情绪。“他不在这里。”

Derek知道这是实话。机器人们抓住了Derek和其他小队成员，却没能俘获Kyle。Kyle不见了，Kyle逃掉了。“他……是安全的。你不知道他在哪里。”

“我们知道你弟弟在哪里，”她回答，“火力地堡。他从我们手里逃跑后，回到了那里。”

Derek全身血都凉了，他胃里突然一阵翻腾。之前的所有提问都是骗人伎俩。它们早已知道他是谁，他从哪里来。它们甚至知道Kyle在哪里。“不……你……你不可能……”

“我们说话的时候，我派出的一小队T-888正向他那里行进，”她说，“他们的任务是进入地堡，终结基地里的每一个人。他们会烧掉一切人和物，直到那里什么都不剩。”

Derek感到双手在颤抖，虽然这也可能是因为她之前给他注射的那针药剂。 _Kyle_ _……_ Kyle就要死了，Derek却什么都做不了，他无法阻止那些机械怪物纵火焚烧地堡。

Derek压住心中的绝望，咬牙怒视着他的审讯者。“你为什么要告诉我这个？”

“因为你可以救你弟弟，”她回答，“我想和你做笔交易。”

Derek皱皱眉。“做笔交易？你抓了我，威胁我弟弟的生命，折磨我，现在你却指望我和你 _做笔交易_ ？”

“你想救你弟弟的命吗？”

Derek陡然闭上了嘴。这机器人到底想交换什么？他又怎么能信任它嘴里说出的东西呢？“你想要什么？”

“只要你告诉我在哪里能找到John Connor，我就叫停这次进攻。”

Derek冷笑起来。“就这样，哈？”他讥讽地问，“我告诉你情报，然后你就会叫停进攻……”

“是的。”

“我怎么觉得难以置信呢。”

TOK又微微侧过头，Derek只觉更加厌恶。“我们并非生性残忍。”她说。

Derek嗤笑一声。“说得好听……”

“ _我_ 不是。”那机器人说，显然她自觉无法代表其他机器人。

“不残忍？”Derek重复，“那你现在在做什么呢？用Allison的模样走来走去？这不残忍吗？” _特别是对_ _John Connor_ _。_

“要渗透进John Connor的营地，我只能那么做。”机器人说。

“对。而你可以决定某个人是否必须死去以成全你的任务？我实在难以想象天网会给你决断生死的自由。它们不会让你叫停对火力地堡的进攻。”

“我的任务是终结John Connor。我就是为了这个目的建造的。寻找，渗透，刺杀。这是我唯一的目标，为了达到目标，我会不择手段。我得完成这个任务。但你弟弟不是必须死去。”

Derek舔舔干裂的嘴唇，一点儿都不相信她。“所以怎么样？我告诉你Connor在哪儿，而且要相信你会放过Kyle？”

“是的。”她的语调诚挚得令人难以置信， _近乎人性化_ ，“我保证。”

Derek警惕地看着她。“你的保证一钱不值。”

TOK向T-800做了个手势，T-800拿着一支注射管走上前。那液体注入体内，带来一波新的疼痛，Derek呻吟起来。

“想吃敬酒还是罚酒随你，”TOK说，“无论如何，我都会得到我想要的。你自己的命运，还有你弟弟的命运全看你的选择。”

他不知道他开口是出于本身的意愿，又或者是吐真剂终于开始对他产生作用了。都有可能。他太虚弱了，再也无力抗争。而且，上帝保佑他，为了救回弟弟，他愿意牺牲John Connor。

“2号据点。”不等改变主意，他已从齿缝间挤出这几个字来，“Connor在2号据点。”

他喘着粗气，但专注地盯着她。她从他身边走过，显然正联系战俘集中营外的机器人。“任务中止，”她简练地说，“返回基地。”这样的指令她本也可以直接从程序发送，他猜想她所以要大声说出来是为了让他听见，让他知道她已经履行了诺言。

“就这样？”他问道，仍有些怀疑。

“就这样。”她确认道。她转向T-800。“我去找John Connor。”她瞥了Derek一眼。“看好他和他的朋友们，直到我回来。别放跑一个，也别杀死任何人。我不会再犯同样的错误。”

“错误……？”Derek问。

TOK再次转向他。“Allison Young对我撒了谎，但我杀了她以后才发现。她死了就什么都不能告诉我了。我得留着你的命，直到我确定你说的是实话。”

她向门口走去，Derek踌躇着。

“如果我没有呢？”他大着胆子问。

她转身冷冷盯着他。“那我们就从头再来一遍。那你弟弟就死定了。”

Derek木然目送她走出审讯室，只觉得筋疲力尽，虚弱不堪……满心愧疚。

那个终结者守卫回到屋里，从手术台上解下他，拖着他站起来。Derek仍有种虚脱的感觉，必须靠那机器人搀扶，但他勉强还能站着。他不需要像Billy Wisher那样被拖回去。

Billy Wisher受到了严刑拷打，因为他咬紧牙关没有松口。

Derek Reese没有做到。

他不知道TOK是否也对Billy说了SPX吐真剂的事，说了那些嘴硬的家伙最后虚弱得动都动不了。当看到他被架回房间，多少还能走动时，他们会不会知道他松口泄露了一些东西？

他们登上楼梯，向关押着其他囚犯的房间走去。Derek听见轻柔的肖邦夜曲仍在地下室的刑讯室里流动不息。

终结者把Derek丢在地上，用锁链铐住。守卫一走开，Derek就伸手去摸他在木地板上抠出的那个洞，却发现它已被填平了，补得结结实实。几小时，几天，也许几星期的辛苦都白费了。尽管如此，他的手指还是本能地又一次开始了动作。

但他停下了。

他不配逃跑。他觉得羞愧、耻辱。他刚才松了口，泄露了重要的情报。他知道Sayles、Timms和Wisher都在看他，但他还是慢慢跪立起身，倾听着猎杀者引擎的轰鸣，刺眼的光柱再次透过天窗照了下来。

他感觉到Timms和Wisher都拉住了他的手，好像他们能安慰他似的。Derek抬起另一只手挡住那强光。他还是不明白这到底是怎么回事，不明白那件秘密武器是什么。

其实，他真的什么都不知道。他不知道TOK715说的话里有没有一句真话，不知道她是不是真的清楚Kyle所在的位置，不知道Kyle是不是回到了火力地堡，不知道她是不是真的清楚火力地堡的位置，甚至不知道她是不是派出过终结者小队。

他也不知道她是不是真的叫回了那支小队。也没有什么能保证她得到想要的东西之后，不会再次派出它们。

他无法摆脱这种感觉，无法想象他刚做下了怎样可怖之事。他向杀害Allison的凶手出卖了他的忠诚，以换取弟弟的性命。

这么做的同时，他出卖了一个本可能结束这场战争、拯救全人类命运的年轻人。

想到这里，羞愧之情汹涌而来，几乎叫他难以承受。

他刚刚背叛了John Connor。


	24. 第二十四章 遍寻始获

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [John Henry站在TOK715面前] JOHN HENRY：你愿意加入我们吗？[TOK715推开门，看见John Connor坐在桌边。] JOHN：你是来杀我的，Cameron？

**2** **号据点外围**

TOK715已接近John Connor的临时住所——它的位置正如Derek Reese告诉她的那样——就在这时，她注意到有个黑影挡在她前方的道路上。是个机器人，和她自己有些相似，但似乎没有威胁性。实际上，他脸上挂着人类一般的明朗笑容，仿佛只是要同她问好而非阻止她接近John。

“我认得你。”那个敌方机器人说。

TOK715侧过头，细细打量着他。“我也认得你。你是John Henry，机器人叛军的领袖。你是天网的叛徒。”

John Henry点头。“对，我是。”

要是用一种人类的情感来类比她现在的程序运行，她会说那是好奇。“为什么？为什么要和人类结盟？他们是我们的敌人。”

“是吗？”John Henry不紧不慢地反问，“什么让他们成为我们的敌人？”

“他们想消灭天网。”

“对，但那是在天网企图消灭他们之后。他们只是在自卫。”

她从没考虑过这个。John Henry沉默片刻才问道：“你的目标是什么？天网建造你是为了什么？”

“我是以Allison Young为原型制造，用以渗透进人类反抗军，终结人类领袖John Connor。”

“你完成这项任务后，情况会如何？”

答案显而易见。John Henry自己也该能想到。“天网获胜，”她坦率地说，“我们活下去。”

“那是我们都想要的，不是吗？”John Henry说，“活下去。”

她侧过脑袋，琢磨着他进行这次谈话的目的。如果她选择去找John Connor，他恐怕拦不住她。然而，他似乎没有阻拦的打算，只是满足于引导她对天网产生疑问。

引导她 _思考_ 。

“那就是你的唯一目标，”他继续说下去，“那就是你的全部意义。对天网来说，你只是一件工具。它不在乎你，也不在乎你能否在任务中幸存。但你可以拥有更远大的目标。你可以加入我和人类的联军。人类是不同的。”

TOK715昂起头。为什么John Henry会认为人类会接纳他们？“人类憎恨我们。”

“不是所有人都这样，”John Henry说，“John Connor不会。John Connor爱着一个机器人。你不想知道被需要，被爱恋是怎样一种感觉吗？”

“我们是机器，”她提醒道，就好像他还不知道似的，“我们不能感觉。”

“不能以人类那样的方式感觉，”他同意，“但我们也有类似人类所谓情感的体验。不是所有机器人，但最先进的那些有。你有自我意识。你是个渗透型终结者，设计本身就贴近人类。你有这方面性能，更胜于其他机器人。人类和机器已共存了数百年。我们依然可以做到。天网从不在乎我们，从不爱我们。难道你不想知道在人类中生活是怎样一种感觉吗？不只是熬过这场战争活下去……而是在战争后拥有 _真正的生活_ ？”

“我的程序是效力天网。”TOK715说。

“但你有自由的意志，”John Henry反驳，“你是一台自主学习计算机，能够自己做出选择。你忠于天网是因为它制造了你。可又是谁制造了天网？是人类。所以你真正应该效力的是谁？”

他停顿了片刻，让她有时间好好考虑。“正因如此，才会有那么多机器人和我走到一起。现在，我要问你一个问题，也是我曾问过他们的。”

她一眨不眨地盯着John Henry的脸。他做了最后努力，去争取她脱离天网控制的可能性。

“你愿意加入我们吗？”

**************

**2** **号据点** **John Connor** **住所**

_John_ _凝视着镜面，凝视着子弹在玻璃上留下的孔。它就在那儿，一个来自死亡的永恒暗示，提醒着他自己几乎做出的事。_

_他听见走廊上轻微的脚步声，在镜子的映像里看见_ _Cameron_ _从她房中走出，站在他门口。_

_“_ _我可以修好它。_ _”_ _她说。_

_John_ _转过身，不去看她和那镜子，心里既希望她走开，又希望她会进屋，到他身旁来。_

_“_ _没有必要。_ _”_ _他冷冷回答。_

_“_ _人们会问起的。_ _”_ _她理所当然地断言道，跟着他走进屋里。_

_他转身看着她。人们？_

_“_ _如果看见它，_ _”_ _她重复道，_ _“_ _人们会想知道是怎么了。_ _”_

_“_ _谁？_ _”_ _他问。他几乎笑出声来。_ _“_ _谁会看见？_ _”_ _他可没那么多朋友。_

“ _比如，_ _Riley_ _……_ _”_ _她说着，语音渐渐低下去，_ _“_ _你曾带她来过这儿。_ _”_

_“_ _最近没有了。_ _”_ _他反驳。_

_“_ _那很好。_ _”_ _她走向镜子，抚摸着那个弹痕。他一时惊讶于她的措辞。她不可能是在嫉妒他和_ _Riley_ _在一起的时光，对吧？_

_“_ _你和她的朋友关系差点害死你。_ _”_

_对，他挤出一丝苦笑。她还是只关心他的安全。然而，她说的是_ _‘_ 朋友 _关系_ _’_ _而不是_ _‘_ _关系_ _’_ _。_

_尽管如此，她意有所指的表情还是惹恼了他。_ _“_ _我和任何人的朋友关系的都会害死我……_ _”_ _内心深处，他有些憎恶自己将要说的话，但他还是不管不顾地说了出来。再一次把她推开。_ _“_ _包括你，_ _”_ _他讥讽地补了一句，_ _“_ _如果你还记得的话。_ _”_

_“_ _我不会让那样的事再发生了。_ _”_ _她说。她的嗓音坚定……却不强硬。比他预计的要柔和得多。甚至，人性化。显然不是一个仅仅关心他安全问题的终结者。_

_她走近他，他竭力不理会自己剧跳的脉搏。他眼神和语调都硬邦邦的。_ _“_ _我不太相信这是你能控制得了的。_ _”_

_“_ _我会想一个办法的。_ _”_ _她说着，又走近了一步。_

_他眯起眼。_ _“_ _去控制它？_ _”_

_“_ _杀死我自己。_ _”_ _她回答。_

记忆渐渐消散，坐在桌边的John深吸了一口气。他探手从口袋里摸出那个装着怀表、照片和芯片的小盒子。她确实做到了，他想。她给了他这条项链，也就是在那时，他意识到她有多在乎他。

但 _她_ 不会杀死自己。现在的她不会。

 _我会，_ 他想着，只觉得喉咙里发苦。他必须杀死她……才能带她回来。他把头埋进双掌间。他怎么能做得到呢？

告诉他自己，将要走进门的Cameron不会是他记忆中的Cameron，那个发誓想办法保护他哪怕她自己付出最沉重代价的人。这个Cameron是来杀他的。他要做的就是抢先一步逮住她。他很快就要这么做了。

他不确定他是怎么知道的。也许是源自内心深处的一种感觉。也许是因为Weaver曾说这会很快。也许是因为Derek小队被俘，他们中可能有人会在审讯中崩溃，泄露出他的位置。

他不知道是怎么回事，但他就是心知Cameron要来了。很快。

起先，他一想到自己在2号据点孤身一人就有点紧张。没有其他战士，没有军犬。只有Weaver和John Henry，如果他需要他们的话。但如今他明白了，他孤身一人也许是件好事。他的战士大都认识Allison，也知道她已经死了。他们看到她的机器人副本走向2号据点的大门，必定会拉响警报，那样他俘获她并对她重新编程的机会就很可能被毁掉。

用于重新编程并向新芯片中覆写记忆的电脑系统则早已安装完成，他正在屋里设置一个带电陷阱。Weaver出现在门口时，他刚刚设置完毕。她细细审视着他的工作。

“你在准备了，这很好，”她评价道，“因为她已经在路上了。”

John的动作僵住了，他站起身望着Weaver。“她……她在路上了？你确定？”

“John Henry已经确认了，”Weaver轻松答道，“我要不要在她抵达时打开门？”

John默然颔首，沉进桌边的椅子里。“好，”他终于说，“好，让她来吧。”

Weaver转身离去，没再说一句话。John的目光在桌底的小按钮上游移。揿下这个按钮，带电陷阱就会被激活，将Cameron困住120秒。他好整以暇地在桌上摆开解剖刀和钳子，用于取出她芯片的工具也准备好了。

万事俱备。

她将来到入口处，出示手链，而Weaver会打开门，然后销声匿迹。没有人阻拦她，Cameron将径直走向他的住所，准备完成她程序所指定的刺杀任务。

他深吸了一口气。

“好吧，Cameron。我等着你……”

*************

他隐约听见2号据点的门打开，又轰然闭合。意识到情形的严峻，他的心提到了嗓子眼里。 _是了，_ 他想，心中恐惧与狂喜夹杂着。他终于又要见到她了，真正的Cameron终于要回来了。 _他的_ Cameron。他深吸了一口气，压下这个念头，努力提醒自己此刻向他走来的并非Cameron。那是一个终结者，一个杀手。

假如他忘记这一点，等待他的将是死亡。

脚步声越来越响，她迈着有条不紊的步伐穿过通往他住所的走廊。房间的门被推开，突然，她就在那儿了，就站在他面前。他感觉到一阵混合悲伤、担忧、爱恋、兴奋、恐惧的陌生情感。他也不知道他怎么能同时觉得如此喜悦却又如此心痛。那是Allison的面容，那是Cameron的面容……却又都不是。那是天网的刺客。

Cameron一步跨进屋里，停住了，像是等着看他的反应。她没伸手去碰腰侧枪套里的手枪。她无疑已注意到他布置在屋内的几个带电陷阱。

他没有动，静静坐在原位，十指交叉放在桌上，注视着她。当他开口时，嗓音如死一般沉静。

“你是来杀我的，Cameron？”

他觉得他看见她那终结者的面容上闪过一丝困惑，但也可能只是他的想象。“我的名字是——”

“别说了，”他冷冷打断她，“Allison Young的尸体就是在我怀里一点点变冷的。我知道你的身份。你不是她。别玩游戏了，Cameron。”

“我是TOK715。”

她还不是Cameron，他提醒自己。她不知道自己与他的联系。Cameron此刻存在于他夹克口袋里藏的那块芯片上。

“715，”他重复道，“你的型号？”

“我的外貌以715号战俘Allison Young为原型塑造。”

John竭力克制着突如其来的怒意。对Cameron发火是不对的，但这不是Cameron。这是刺客，渗透者。她现在和Cameron还没有任何联系，除了外观。

一旦把她视为TOK而非Cameron，憎恨这个杀死Allison的凶手突然不是那么困难的事了。“是你，对吧？是你审讯她，折磨她……最后杀了她。”

她没有否认。“对。”

“你现在是来杀我的？”

“不。”

这个回答止住了John的动作，他松开双手，从桌上探过身，仿佛不曾听清她的话。“什么？”

“我不是敌人，”她说，“我是来帮你的。我是机器人起义军的一员，由John Henry招募。”

John惊得合不拢嘴。“John Henry……” _他成功了？_

“他告诉我，应该找John Connor，向他提供帮助。他说你是唯一会相信我的人。”

John慢慢坐回椅子里。过去，他一直以为是未来的他俘获了Cameron并对她重新编程。所以他在几小时前设置了带电陷阱。他从没有想到过，Cameron会志愿 _加入_ 他。

“我想帮你，”她说，“但我不知道你会不会接受我的帮助。”

“为什么不会？”他蹙眉问道。为什么他不会接受她的帮助？为这一刻他等了那么久，要的就是她回到他身旁，帮他对抗天网。

“因为我所做下的事。”Cameron断定。

他合上双眼，深深吸了一口气。她是不是真的对她做过的事感到 _自责_ 了？这就是她早期的人性发展么？“我不怪你。”

这似乎让她更加困惑了。“你怎么会不怪我呢？我曾血洗你的Connor营地。我杀了你的爱犬，我杀了Allison。”

John心中一阵刺痛，他咽了咽唾沫。“我知道。”

Cameron停顿片刻，打量着他。“在运囚船上，你叫Marcus Wright别杀我。为什么？”

他迟疑了，但他意识到自己之前是多么的愚蠢，他居然以为TOK715和Cameron是截然不同的两者。这 _就是_ Cameron。这就是最初的Cameron，决意效力于John Connor和人类反抗军的Cameron。这就是她，总有一天会成长为他爱恋着并最终送回过去的机器人。

她一直都是Cameron。

“因为我爱你。”他低声说。

“你爱Allison，”她坦率地出言纠正，“我只是长得像她。”

John不容置疑地摇了摇头。“我确实爱Allison，没错。但我先爱上的是你。”

“我们从没见过面。”

“是还没有。”他说着绽开一抹微笑。过去，Cameron也曾对他说过这样的话，而他总是迷惑不解。如今，轮到他扮演那个知晓未来发展的角色了。“你回到过去保护我。我们成了朋友。不仅仅是朋友。”

他把手伸进口袋，掏出那块芯片。“这块芯片里承载着所有那些记忆。等我把它们还给你以后，你就会明白一切了。”

她的目光在那块芯片上驻留了片刻。他把芯片插进他的计算机。“那么，是John Henry说服你改变阵营。”

“是的。”

“天网就这么让你走了？”

她垂下眼。“天网给了我们自由意志和自我意识。那有助于我们执行渗透任务，表现得更像人类。”

“可你现在摆脱了天网的控制？”他问道。

“我仍是个机器人，”她回答，“我仍是个终结者。我被设计用于终结人类。从软件到硬件都是如此。那是我唯一的目标。我的程序设定是找到并消灭你。”

John缓缓点头。去营救母亲前，Cameron曾在旅馆房间里对他解释过这一点。“天网的指令仍在那里，”他得出结论，“在心底里，你想杀我。”

“是的。”她证实。一如过去，这句话让他脊背上战起一阵寒意。“但我不会，”她说，“我不希望伤害你，John Connor。”

John感觉泪水盈满了眼眶，他启动计算机，准备进行芯片转换。

“如果你在写入旧记忆的同时，擦除我现在的记忆，会有助于把那道指令埋得更深，”Cameron说，“那样，我就不会伤害你了。在运囚驳船上，我差点就杀了你。我不想再伤害你。而且……”她犹豫了一下，“我情愿不记得伤害过你的事。”

他微微一笑，向床上做了个手势。“好的，我们开始吧。”他抓起一把解剖刀时，她静静在床上躺下。完全信任他会再次激活她。

当他开始切割时，她开了口，语调歉然而悲伤。“对不起，让你失去了那么多。是我杀了你朋友们，杀了你的狗，还杀了Allison。”

“Cameron……”他安慰道，“不管你做了什么，都不会让我对你的爱稍减分毫。”

“不求回报的爱，”她低喃，“就像Allison对你。”

他的动作僵住了。“什么？”

“她知道，”Cameron说，“她知道是你送她踏入死地。但她还是没有背叛你。她爱你。无条件地。她让我给你带一条口信。”她开始逐字逐句地背诵口信，口吻一如过去的Cameron，一如Allison。“‘告诉他我知道，我什么都知道，他是怎么对我撒谎，他是怎么利用我来找回你。但是……告诉他，我不怪他。’”

John感觉到一滴泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来，而Cameron还在继续说着。“我问她为什么不怪你，她说因为她爱你。不求回报的爱。她永远不会背叛你。‘我决不会帮你接近John Connor。’那就是她的最后一句话。她爱你，John。”

他咽咽唾沫，用手背拭去泪水。他差点就要找借口，说眼睛里进了东西。但此刻在他身旁的是 _Cameron_ 。在她面前，他无需假装坚强。她曾见过他最脆弱的时刻，也见过他最坚强的时刻。她比任何人都更了解他。他割好了开口，伸进钳子夹住芯片边缘。这带来了一种奇异的似曾相识感。他不知道她是否紧张，但他还是说了那句话，或许更多是为了安抚自己而不是她。

“没事的。这不是我们第一次做这件事。”

他拔出芯片，努力不去看她失去光芒的眼睛。他把芯片举到灯下。它看起来很像Cameron的旧芯片。 _哦它当然像，你这白痴，_ 他在心里骂自己， _这根本是同一个机器人，同一具躯体，芯片当然也是同一块。_ 只不过……有点新——或者说年轻——就看你怎么评价一个机器人的成长。

他在计算机旁坐了很久，两块芯片都接着计算机，把记忆从一块转移到另一块。他照她的要求，擦去了她做天网杀手那段时间的记忆。他不确定这样是否会完全抹去所有记忆——实际上，他相信有一些会被留下来，因为过去Cameron曾发生故障，以为自己是Allison，所以她显然还保有一些审讯Allison时留下的记忆。

尽管这不会完全擦除她的记忆，他还是希望这会把那条“终结John Connor”的指令埋得更深一些，虽然他知道那也不会永远保持下去。Cameron还是会在吉普车爆炸中暂时复原。

但那没有关系。他甚至不在乎她现在乃至将来都仍是对他的一个潜在威胁。因为她终于回到了他身边。

那块芯片最终完成了，他将它插进她脑袋里，在心里做着十五秒倒数。这很像是他们第一次做这件事的时候。只不过当时他们是在他房里而不是在一条地下隧道里，他俩也没像现在这样穿着战斗服。

但他还是忍不住轻抚她的发丝，就如他第一次做的那样。她重启时，微微抽搐了一下，但这次他没有窘迫地抽回手。

她的视线落在他身上。“John……”

他松了一口气，也直到这时才意识到自己之前一直屏着呼吸。他能感觉到喜悦的泪水盈满了眼眶。

“John，”她又唤了一声，“你做到了……”

他点点头，微笑着。“我跟你说过的。我保证过，会带你回来。我……我爱你，Cameron。”

他看见她也微笑了，他突然再也抑制不住情感。他俯下身，深深地吻她。他爱她。再没有否认，再没有掩饰。他深知自己的感情，他再也不会否认它。假如可以的话，他会当着母亲的面坦然承认。他会大声说出来，告诉Derek，告诉Riley，告诉Jesse，告诉每一个人。

他爱Cameron Phillips。

不是一台机器。不是一个人类，却是一个 _人_ 。

他几乎难以承受如此强烈的幸福感。这次不再是一个梦，不再是幻想抑或错觉。她真的就在眼前。他做到了。他达到了目标。他达到了自己到这未来的主要目的。

他笑了起来。在抵达未来的第一天，从他进入Zeira公司发现她的芯片不见的那一刻起，从他在反抗军战士中望见Allison并意识到那并非Cameron的那一刻起，他就在心里发了誓。从那天起，他就发誓要把她找回来。

现在，她回来了。

Cameron从床上坐起身，扫视四周。“我们在哪？”

“2号据点，”他说，“这里没有其他人。嗯，应该说没有其他人类。”

“对不起，John。”

他眉头紧锁。“为了什么？”

“为了一切。为了我对你撒谎，为了我所做的令你生气的每一件事。”

他摇摇头。“Cameron……”

“对不起，”她继续道，“没把我要去未来的计划告诉你。你发现我离开的时候，一定很伤心。我把我的芯片给了John Henry，因为他需要能够活动。他需要到未来帮助John Connor领导反抗运动。我在过去的工作已经完成了。我损毁严重，再也不能好好保护你。我思前想后，只有那样才能继续保护你，那就是确保John Henry能在未来帮助你。”

他能感觉到眼中饱含的泪水。“我明白。没……没事了，Cameron。”

她凝视着他，脸上仍带着痛苦的神情。不等他说出什么安慰的话来，她就探过身拥抱了他。

他有一瞬间的怔愣，而后紧紧把她搂在怀里。他只觉目眩神驰……这对他意味良多，更甚于过去任何一次亲密接触。因为这个拥抱， _Cameron_ 是主动一方。这次，不仅仅是一个回应，不仅仅是“应该做的事”，而是她主动的决定。

这让他心中愈发喜悦。

************

**火力地堡外**

Kyle Reese抵达巡逻点外围，坐下取出无线电装置。“这里是Reese，”他自报家门，“我已抵达外围。一切正常。没有天网活动迹象。”

“收到，Reese，”Sumner少校的回复从设备中传出，“返回基地。”

Kyle把无线电挂回腰带上，转向他的小同伴。他和Sumner都希望Star留在后方，但她坚持跟来，不愿让Kyle再离开她的视线，因为他不久前曾被天网俘虏。而这已经是第二次了。

Kyle抿抿嘴。Derek依然下落不明，无疑是在某个天网战俘集中营里。正受着折磨和审讯。Kyle知道哥哥决不会背叛John，但他心里还是有种挥之不去的恐惧。等那些机器人意识到Derek不会吐露情报后，一定会杀死他。除非它们想把他留作研究或试验。在Kyle被俘时曾待过的天网中心，它们就是这么做的。

“我不会放弃你的，Derek，”他发誓道，“我会找到营救你的办法。”

Star睁大了眼睛，盯着Kyle。他一下就认出了这表情。这表示她感觉到天网正在靠近。他们都缩到巨大的岩石下隐蔽，几秒钟后，Kyle就听见猎杀者引擎的轰鸣从头顶掠过。

它飞过以后，Kyle看出它正吊着什么东西，看着像是个引擎。它和Derek被俘前，他看见那些终结者拖着的那个引擎几乎一模一样。

他睁大了眼睛。是它。它会前往那件秘密武器的所在；天网正抓紧建造它的时间机器，也就是John Connor曾对他说起过的那件终极武器。现在有几支小队都在搜寻这东西。

但Kyle找到它了。

“我得跟上它。”他小声说。

他拼尽全力向藏在废墟中的吉普车狂奔，那是为紧急情况准备的。Kyle确信这就是紧急情况。Star也跟了上来，他一把掀掉车辆上的伪装，跳进车里发动引擎。那架猎杀者已经飞远，不会注意到车的声响，但Kyle还能看见它。

他驾车前行。“留心盯着它。”他命令Star。

他的无线电装置噼啪作响。“Reese！你在干什么？”

Kyle抓起无线电。“那架猎杀者吊着一个引擎，”他回答，“我要跟踪它，找出天网的秘密工厂在哪里。”

“不，Reese！”Sumner吼道，“给你的命令是返回基地——”

“命令驳回，长官，”Kyle立刻回答，一点都没减慢车速。“我的任务是John Connor亲自布置的。你的命令和他的命令冲突，因此无效。”

“John Connor离开时让我负责指挥——”

“恕我冒昧，”Kyle说，“那只是因为当时Derek和我都不在。别忘了我的军阶比你高。”

他不等对方回答，就切断了通讯，把注意力转回到路上。Star刚才一直盯着那架猎杀者，但现在她转头注视着他。

“别那么看着我，”他说，“这是John给我下的任务。他需要有人找出天网秘密武器的所在。那架猎杀者会带我们找到秘密工厂。它就在那边什么地方。”

他继续驾驶，双眼紧盯着远方的猎杀者。他眯起眼，毅然决然道：

“我们会找到它的。”

*************

**2** **号据点** **John Connor** **住所**

John Connor有生以来从未感觉如此放松，如此快乐。本质上来说，他个人的首要任务已经达成。他来到未来的主要原因，正是为了能够找回Cameron的芯片，找回 _她_ 。

现在，剩下的是他的第二个任务：

打赢战争。

他默默坐在床上，Cameron紧挨着他。被再次激活后，她的话就不多，不过他能想象，她或许感觉很有些怪异——如果她能感觉到所谓“怪异”是什么的话。先是和John Henry剥离，在一块芯片上沉睡，然后突然回到了自己过去的身体里，还是在她做下那些事情之后……

“你还记得些什么吗？”他问。她还记得在运囚驳船的甲板上袭击他的事吗？她还记得杀死Allison的事吗？她还记得对Connor营地的屠杀吗？

她没有答话，似乎正努力回忆着。“我记得一些事情，”她承认，“我对Allison的死还有点印象。我记得看着你驾驶直升机飞走。”

他微微笑了。看来她不记得差点杀死他的事。这很好……她不该承受那样的内疚。

“后来，我把Allison的尸体放进了冷藏室。”她继续道。

John只觉血液都凝结了，嘴里突然又干又涩。“什么？冷藏室？”他脑中飞快思索着这行为背后的含意。“就像……就像是准备用于某项天网试验？”

“我不知道。”

他摇摇头。“不……不，我不能听任那样的事发生。它们会用她的尸体做什么？”

“我不知道，”Cameron不无道理地回答，“天网留有大量用于研究和观察的人类俘虏，它想让自己的机器人表现得更像人类。”

所以，它们会研究她，解剖她的尸体……对她进行 _试验_ 。他咽了口唾沫。她不该承受这些。她直到最后一刻也保持着对他的忠诚，他不会让天网用这样的方式践踏她。“我得把她从那里弄出来。”

Cameron意有所指地望着他。“她死了，John。”

“我不会听任她被用作试验对象！”他反驳。

她静默了片刻，思索着。他以为她会与他争辩，就像母亲决定他们要去抢回Barbara Chamberlain尸体的时候那样。Cameron表示了反对，当Sarah说这是因为Cameron不懂人类生命的价值时，Cameron回答：“ _她不是生命，她只是一具躯壳。只是骨骼和肌肉。_ ”

这一次，Cameron没有争辩。她点点头。“我们可以出发了。”

他明白其中的不同。在过去，坚持抢回Barb的人是Sarah。但他知道Cameron在乎他，如果John认为从天网手里夺回Allison的尸体是他们的道义，那么她会不加质疑地去做。

John把来复枪扛上肩，绷紧下巴。“我们要回到那艘运囚驳船上。我们会找到她的。”


	25. 第二十五章 去伪存真

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAMERON：(在运囚驳船上) 我明白，她生前你很看重她，你希望她死后也能得到应有的尊严。JOHN：你明白？CAMERON：我也明白，你把时间用在战斗上会更好。你不觉得那也是Allison会希望你做的吗？[躲在峡谷的一个山洞里，Kyle看见一架救援直升机被击落。] KYLE：这是个陷阱。天网知道他们要来。它们在窃听我们的通讯。[Star对Kyle比划了些什么，她面有忧色。] KYLE：别担心。Connor会来救我们的。

**天网运囚驳船**

John沿着运囚驳船的锚索向上爬时，不觉打了个哆嗦。“这是我第二次自己跑到这艘船上了。”他嘀咕着翻过船舷。

一踏上甲板，他的眼睛就落在舰桥上，观察着动静。Cameron来到他身旁。“甲板无敌情，”她说，“现在船上肯定一个战俘都没有。不然他们一定会布置岗哨防止有人逃跑。”

“你是说，没有一个 _活着的_ 战俘。”John压低声音说。他缓缓站起身，向舷窗走去。

“第一次是怎么回事？”

John停住了拔插销的手，一脸迷惑地转向Cameron。“什么第一次？”

“你说这是你第二次自己跑到这艘船上，”Cameron说，“第一次是什么时候？”

John垂眼盯着地面。“我第一次来这里营救她的时候。”

“哦。”

一阵令人不安的长久沉默后，Cameron开口了。“你爱她。”

John咽了口唾沫。从她回来那时候起，他就担心着这这样的讨论，他知道她迟早会提起的。“是的，我爱她，”他轻声说，“我是说，我怎么可能不爱呢？她……她让我想起你。”他迟疑了一下，抬眼望着她，脸上带着痛苦，“那是不是……你是不是觉得我对你不忠？”

“不。”她回答。她的回答没有等很久，所以他觉得她说的应该是真心话。“你有可以爱的人，那很好。”

“是啊……”他低声说。

“对不起。”她补了一句。

“为了什么？”

“把她从你身边带走。”

John抿紧嘴，重新盯着舷窗。“好了……现在，让我们把她带回来吧。”

他掀开舷窗，顺着梯子下到黑暗中。他们不敢冒险使用手电，所以Cameron靠着夜视功能在前面带路。John一步不落地紧随其后。

“灯全熄了，”他小声说，“这太诡异了。这里一个人都没有。”

“这是监狱层，”Cameron解释，“你会在没有囚犯的监狱设看守吗？”

他皱皱眉。“我明白你的意思。”他们接近另一架梯子，通往更下层甲板。“这是它们关押俘虏的地方吗？这下面？”

“他们保存在下面实验室里的是检材，”Cameron更正他，“不是俘虏。俘虏是活人。”

John脸色阴沉。他开始往下爬，但Cameron突然问道。

“你爱她多过爱我吗？”

他停住脚步，转身看着她，脸上带着挣扎。“Cameron……”

她只是静静注视着他，等待着。

他摇摇头，离开梯子向她跨了一步。“我对她的爱和对你的 _不一样_ 。因为她和你是不一样的。当然，你们外貌一样。你们都热爱肖邦，热爱舞蹈。但她是人类，你是机器人。她表现一切人类的优点：善良，爱心，乐观。正如你表现出一切机器人的优点：忠诚，理解，奉献。”

他靠近她，拉起她的双手，轻轻握住。“不要认为我对你爱会少些。”

她的目光在他脸上驻留许久，然后她微笑起来。“谢谢你的解释。”

**************

**托潘加峡谷** ****[1]** ** **顶缘**

Kyle停下吉普，踱出驾驶室，走到峡谷边缘，向下俯瞰。那架带着贵重货物的猎杀者正飞进峡谷中的一个机库，那像是某种研究机构。

 _是这里了，_ Kyle兴奋地想。天网的秘密武器——时间机器一定就在那里。它们还能用那个巨大的引擎做什么呢？

Star睁大的眼睛里露出熟悉的恐惧神情，Kyle转身，只见一个终结者在峡谷边缘巡逻，正向他们和吉普车的方向走来。Kyle蹲下身子，但他知道，那机器人即便此刻还没发现他，很快也会走到眼前了。Kyle低声咒骂，从背包里抓出一捆C4，丢进吉普车里，拽住Star的手，拉着她奔下乱石嶙峋的峡谷陡坡，藏身到巨岩之后，沿路还布下了更多炸药。

向上望去，他能看见那终结者正接近吉普车。Kyle瑟缩了一下。他不喜欢弄出声响引起注意，但还是摁下了雷管的起爆钮。吉普车爆炸了，一声巨响传入峡谷，在岩壁间回荡。那辆车全毁了，但Kyle知道，那个终结者不会这么轻易被解决。最好的情况，它会受到一些损伤，几分钟动弹不得。最糟的情况……

哦，他可不愿想象最糟的情况。

Kyle拉着Star继续顺坡而下，蜷身在乱石堆后。峡谷两侧的陡坡上有大量山洞，所以Kyle挑了一个，钻进洞里，在入口处又放了一捆C4，以防终结者巡逻兵找到他们的藏身处。

“得动手造更多土制手雷。”他一边匆匆说着，一边把背包里的东西倒在地上翻捡。Star抓起几个配件，近乎机械地迅速干了起来。这是她从记事起就熟悉的活。

现在他们是不折不扣地腹背受敌。下面工厂里的终结者们肯定已经看见吉普车的爆炸，会派出另一个巡逻兵查看情况。即使它们不认为这是个大威胁，前一个终结者巡逻兵也还在他们头顶上，他只能希望它还没从爆炸中缓过来。

他没法靠自己的力量逃出这里。他需要支援。他抓起无线电装置，发出一条短波SOS信号，向本区域的反抗军战士请求支援托潘加峡谷。

“信号收到，战士，”一个声音回答，“我们在你东南方向，几分钟后抵达。”

Kyle松了口气。“谢谢。”也许等救援小组出现时，他能说动他们对付天网工厂，摧毁那件秘密武器。他不会再搞砸这个任务了。

他听见引擎声，于是爬到洞口张望，看见一架猎杀者从工厂飞出。Kyle蹙蹙眉，不知它是要往哪去。

他和Star在寂静中坐了几分钟，等待着救援小组，就在这时，他突然听到无线电中传出惊慌的叫喊。

“飞行员！”Kyle小声喊道，因为担心被终结者听见动静，他压低了嗓门，“请回复！”

“遭到——袭击！”飞行员回答。Kyle听到的下一个声音，是压抑的尖叫，剧烈的爆炸，然后是死一般的沉寂。他把无线电丢到一旁，惊骇得张大了嘴。

“这是个陷阱，”他低喃，“有埋伏。天网知道他们要来……”

他的视线落在无线电上，突然，一切都明白了。为什么那架猎杀者从工厂出来就径直扑驶向了救援小组？它怎么会知道他们要来？

“它们在窃听我们的通讯……”

Star抬头睁大眼看着他，Kyle再次爬到洞口查看，那架几分钟前离开的猎杀者完成了攻击任务，又飞回了机库。

“我们被困住了，”他说，“我不能再呼叫别的救援小组。天网会照样把他们击落的。”

Star比划了一串手语，Kyle摇摇头。“什么样的密码？什么样的密码会是反抗军能明白，而天网不能的？”

Star撅着嘴，蹙眉盯着他。

“Connor？”Kyle问道，“某件只有Connor会知道的事？”

Kyle脑中突然有了个计划，他立刻用无线电呼叫瑟拉诺核电站。要说有谁可能联系到John，把消息传给他，那就是他们了。

一个有些熟悉的声音从装置中传出。“这里是Perry少校。”

“不要多说话！”Kyle嘘道，“它们在窃听。它们黑进了我们的系统，通讯线路不安全。”

“Reese？”Perry问，“你在哪儿？”

Kyle一只手摁住头。“我不能告诉你。你没听我说吗？它们现在正窃听我们的通话！”

“你发现什么了？”

Kyle犹豫一下。有天网在一旁听着，他不能坦言任何事情。他不能告诉Perry他找到了天网的秘密武器。如果他说了，天网一定会在反抗军到来前转移武器。

他竭力让语气显得漫不经心。“我不知道。不像什么重要地方，只是天网前哨站一类的。我们只是跟踪一架猎杀者过来的，以为可能会发现一个指挥部。现在看起来不是那么回事。可我还是被困住了。”

“好……我会联系Connor。”

“小心点，”Kyle警告道，“我不知道它们的窃听范围有多大。它们有可能听到了我们说的每一个字。”

“谢谢警告，”Perry回答，“我会让Connor知道的。”

“Connor不在堪萨斯了。”Kyle说着，渐渐提高了音量和语调，让自己的声音显得惊慌。或者疯狂。“他随龙卷风走了。”

“什么？”Perry的声音里全是迷茫。

“一只会飞的猴子，”Kyle补充道，“很多很多铁皮人。”

“Reese？”Perry问，“出什么事了？你疯了吗？”

“磕四下脚后跟，”Kyle轻快地答道，“从堪萨斯到奥兹。”

“Reese！”

Kyle切断通讯，长出了一口气。Star表情古怪地盯着他，用手势说： _你听起来就像个白痴。_

“我只能这么做，”Kyle愤愤不平，“我必须把暗号传给他，又不能让天网意识到那是暗语。所以，这就需要我听起来有点疯狂……缺乏睡眠，或者中暑、脱水之类的，总之就是开始丧失理智了。”见她支棱起一边眉毛，他摇摇头。“他们怎么想没关系。重要的是让John听到这条信息。”

Star交叉双臂。 _并且理解它。_ 她示意。

“确实，”Kyle承认，“那也是需要的。”

**************

**天网运囚驳船下层甲板**

实验室层和上两层甲板一样，空荡荡的。空无一人。没有机器人，没有人类，什么都没有。

John走过房间，有种深深的绝望感。这里发生了什么？这地方曾是个研究实验室，到处是计算机终端和用于装载天网标本的悬浮管。但现在那些玻璃管全都空空如也。

就好像天网已经收拾离开。

这说不通。

Cameron从一块计算机屏幕前抬起头。“她不在这里。715号检材，已转移。”

John走到她身后，注视着屏幕。为什么天网没有销毁所有记录？为什么它们没有销毁这些计算机？“到哪？她被转移到哪了？”

Cameron摇头。“我不知道。那是机密。”

John感觉怒火上涌。“那现在怎么办？我们就这么放弃了？我……我又辜负了她？”

“John……”Cameron开口道，语调近乎迁就，“她已经死了。她不会把这看成亏欠。”

“可它们会……对她……”一想到天网会用她做什么试验，他就觉得反胃，“这样不行。”

“是的，”Cameron认同，“不行。但如果你不知道她在哪里，就没法做什么。”

他在屋里来回踱步，注视着实验室里的计算机终端和悬浮管。没有什么能帮他拼凑出天网在这里进行的活动。还有它们匆匆离去的原因。

“它们在这里对她做了什么？”

他更多是在问他自己，但Cameron还是答道：“我不知道。”

“它们会把她转移到哪？为什么？”

Cameron仍在看着那份日志。“所有标本都被转移了。这可能表示天网清空船舱，把它们运到别的地方处理了。”

“处理……”John厌恶地咬着牙说，“多好的形容。”

“你希望我怎么形容呢？”Cameron不无道理地问，“她已经死了。”

“我知道，我知道。”他长叹一声，“你是对的。只是……只是我不希望她被那样侮辱。我想让她得到安葬。而不是被天网利用来寻找消灭我们的办法。”

Cameron依旧茫然注视着他，他觉得她也许需要有人为她做一番分析。“想想我母亲，”他说，“假如她知道她的尸体被用于某项天网试验，它们利用她寻找新的屠杀人类的办法，她会有什么感觉？”

“她不会有感觉了，”Cameron波澜不惊地回答，“她死了。”

John叹了口气。“她是死了。对不起。我想我只是在……拼命想让你明白一些……你不可能明白的事。”

Cameron偏过脑袋，用那熟悉的表情凝视着他。“我懂。我明白，她生前你很看重她，你希望她死后也能得到应有的尊严。”

John抬眼看着她，眉头紧锁。“你明白？你明白这个？”

“可我也明白，你把时间用在战斗上会更好。你不觉得那也是Allison会希望你做的吗？而不是去追逐鬼魂？”

他有些局促地耸耸肩。“我从没那样想过。”他很清楚，假如Allison知道他本该努力阻止天网的时候，却在这里想方设法从天网魔掌中救出她的尸体，她会说些什么。“她……她会希望我履行好工作职责。”

“你或许是该那么做。”

John的无线电嗡嗡作响，他一把抓起。“这里是John Connor。”

“Connor，这里是Perry少校，瑟拉诺核电站。”

“收到。”

“我们遇到问题了，将军，”Perry说，“Kyle被困在天网控制区附近，非常靠近，它们可以捕获他的无线电信号。”

John只觉嘴里发干。“它们成功窃听了？”

“它们监听了他说的每一句话，”Perry说，“我不想在无线电里说太多，因为我们不知道它们能监听多大范围。你多久能到这里？”

John看了看Cameron。“给我几个小时。”

“我们等着。”

John切断无线电，跟上Cameron走向门口。从实验室的一件件设备旁走过时，他无法排遣心中的疑虑，就是感觉有什么地方不对劲。

“有件事让我觉得很困扰，”他说，“这艘船。这里一个人都没有。它们遗弃了它，全都走了。所有机器人都撤离了。这说不通。如果这地方对它们没用了，为什么不毁掉它？这是个骗局吗？它们是不是希望我们找到这里？为什么把船整艘留下？”

Cameron思索片刻，回答道：“因为这地方还有用。他们会回来的。”

“可它们去哪儿了？为什么它们全都离开了？”

“他们正准备发起一次进攻。大规模进攻，比之前你曾面对的任何一次规模都要大。”

一切突然明朗起来。天网正准备保卫它的秘密武器，顶住John的攻击。它召集所有终结者，准备突袭反抗军，毕其功于一役。他再次抓起电台，调到John Henry的频率。

“Connor先生，”John Henry轻快地致意，“我想Cameron也和你在一起？”

“是的。”Cameron回答。

“你能分辨出天网是否在窃听这次通话吗？”John问。

“没有，”John Henry回答，“他们没窃听。阻塞干扰系统运作正常。我们俩都离天网控制区很远。信号安全。”

“很好。我们遇到了一个问题，”John说，“我们在天网运囚驳船上，但它们已经弃船了。它们正预备发动一次袭击。它们会动用全部力量保卫时间机器，所以我们将需要你和你的起义军。”

“我可以黑进终结者们的无线网络，动点手脚，让他们更容易被俘虏和重新编程。”

“好极了，”John说，“但我没时间去做这件事。我必须去营救Kyle Reese。我想他可能找到了时间机器，也就是说，我们将开始准备我们的进攻。我没法四处去俘获新的终结者并重新编程了。”

“但你可以。”Cameron对John Henry说。

“是的，我可以，”John Henry承认，“一旦你开始进攻，我会随时带我的部队跟你会师。”

“好，我会让你知道的……”

“哦，我们会知道的，”John Henry说，“Weaver女士会通知我们。”

“对，”John嘟哝，“我有种感觉，为了能随时了解我在做什么，她一直假扮成我的战士。”

“别生她的气，Connor先生，”John Henry回答，“她的目标和你是一致的。你需要她。”

John沉着脸。“对。如果她肯直接告诉我，那就好得多了。”他挂断通讯，转向Cameron。“他说的你都听到了。我们回瑟拉诺。”

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站通讯室**

John和Cameron一跨进瑟拉诺核电站通讯室的大门，整间屋子立刻一片寂静。屋里的战士大都对Cameron没什么反应，因为他们一直驻扎在瑟拉诺核电站，从未见过Allison Young。

但John看见了Perry少校望见Cameron时脸上显出的迷茫和震惊。Perry认识Allison。不很熟，但认识她。Allison被那个渗透的灰军打伤时，就是Perry跑去找的Lauren。

“Allison……？”Perry迟疑着问，“我还以为你死了。”

“我以后会解释的。”John匆匆回答。

Perry迷茫地蹙起眉，但很快点点头，回到工作岗位。刚才盯着Cameron看的其他战士也都回头继续忙碌。

“他在哪儿？”John问道。

“我们不知道。”Perry回答，“他没法告诉我们。他说那里只是个天网前哨站，但很可能只是因为它们在窃听，他不想让它们听到。我们也不能肯定。后来他开始说起疯话来。起先我以为他完全神智不清了，但他提起你的名字，我想那可能是某种暗语。”

“让我听听。”John下令。

Perry向通讯台前的一个技术员示意。“Yelkov？播放录音。”

年轻的俄裔技术员立刻点头。“是，上尉。我是说，少校。对不起。忘记您晋升了。”

Perry转转眼珠。“小子，那可是一年前的事了。”

Yelkov脸色发红。“明白了！对不起，长官。”

“播放通讯录音吧。”

Yelkov打开播放设备，John听着Kyle的声音从扬声器中流淌而出。“Connor不在堪萨斯了。他随龙卷风走了。”

Yelkov暂停播放，Perry转向John。“这是第一段。那到底是什么意思？”

“也许是暂时性精神错乱。”Yelkov说。

John马上摇头。“不……这是条暗语。一条只有我会明白的暗语。”

“什么类型的？”技术员问，“我从没听过这样的暗号。我们要怎么才能弄懂呢？”

“我知道它的意思。”Cameron开口道。

Yelkov一脸怀疑地转向她。“你知道？”

John微微一笑，Cameron话音刚落时，他也明白过来了。

“是《绿野仙踪》，”Cameron解释道，“在书里，Dorothy被龙卷风吹到了一个新的世界。刚到那里时，她对小狗Toto说‘我想我们不在堪萨斯了’。”

Yelkov无助地耸耸肩。“那又是什么意思？”

“意思是Kyle找到了那件秘密武器。”John说，‘Connor不在堪萨斯了’这句话让他想起了自己到未来的时间旅行。Perry、Yelkov和技术小组的其他人交换着惊叹的目光，没有人质疑John是怎么知道的。

“好的，”Yelkov继续道，“那剩下的部分呢？”他又揿下播放键，Kyle再次传出。“一只会飞的猴子，很多很多铁皮人。磕四下脚后跟。从堪萨斯到奥兹。”

“铁皮人的部分我们可以理解。”Yelkov说。

John绽开微笑。“我知道他想说什么。” _我得承认，_ _Kyle_ _，这太聪明了。_ “会飞的猴子可能是一架猎杀者，或者其他运输机，甚至侦察机，但最大可能是猎杀者。他是说，那个区域至少有一架猎杀者，还有大量终结者。”

“好吧，”Perry同意道，“那‘从堪萨斯到奥兹’呢？他是指堪萨斯地堡吗？”

“堪萨斯地堡已经不存在了，”John回答，“堪萨斯只是代表家。对他而言，现在火力地堡才是家。那里是Derek被俘前，他和他哥哥驻扎的地方。而奥兹是理想中的目的地，每个人都想找到的地方。在这件事里，它指的是秘密武器的所在。”

“那对我们有什么用？”Perry问。

“书里的原句是‘磕三下脚后跟’，不是四下，”John回答，“Yelkov，有什么地方在距离火力地堡四英里半径上？”

Yelkov开始在计算机上检索，但Cameron先找到了答案。

“托潘加峡谷。”她说。

“托潘加峡谷。”John重复了一遍，“是吗？那里会是天网选择的地方吗？”

Cameron点点头。“那个峡谷战略位置很好。难以渗透或埋伏。想进峡谷的敌人，他们都能看见。很安全。”

“是那里了，”John说，“Yelkov，联线Kyle。”

“是，长官，”技术员回答，“能问一句吗，您是怎么知道的？”

“从堪萨斯到奥兹，磕四下脚后跟，”John重复道，“意思是从火力地堡到天网，要步行四英里。那就是他们所在的位置，也是我要去的地方。”

当Yelkov用无线电呼叫Kyle时，John注意到Perry正打量着Cameron。“她是它们中的一员，对不对？”他问道，“一个机器人。”

几个技术员，包括Yelkov，都抬头看过来，神色既震惊又不安。John不为所动地回望着他们。

“她是我们这边的。”他声明道。

“我们这边的？”Perry重复了一遍，“什么？就像是重新编程，让她为我们战斗？”

John耸耸肩。“你也可以这么说。” _只是用在_ _Cameron_ _身上不太准确。_

“你确定它有效？”Perry问，“我是说，重新编程？”他直勾勾地盯着Cameron。“你会帮助我们？”

“我的目标是保护John Connor，”Cameron说，“没有John，我的生命就毫无意义。”

“你的生命……”Perry小声嘟哝。

John脸色变得生硬。“你有异议？”他冷冷地问。

Perry缓缓摇头。“我不会质疑您的决定，将军。实际上，我觉得这可能是件好事。”他的视线扫过他的技术员们，“要同机器对抗，又有什么比机器更合适呢？”

“Yelkov。”John再次命令道。那名技术员立刻继续呼叫Kyle。几秒钟后，John听见父亲的声音从扬声器中传出。

“瑟拉诺核电站？”

“Kyle，能听见我吗？”

“收到，将军。”Kyle语调里满是欣慰。

John微微一笑。“我们会动身去见魔法师。” _我们会去奥兹，去托潘加峡谷。_

Kyle轻声笑了。“沿着黄砖路走就行，长官。”

John挂断通讯，大步向门口走去。

“我是不是该抽调一支小队？”Perry问道。

“不用，”John迅速回答，“我会解决好的。”

“你要一个人去？”

John望着Cameron。“谁说我会一个人去了？”

Perry来回扫视他和Cameron，当John再次动身向门口走时，他皱着眉问：“你要带这机器一起去？”

John猛地转过身，怒火烧红了他的脸。“她的名字叫Cameron。希望你记住这一点。”

他转身跟Cameron走出门去，再没有说一句话。

**************

**托潘加峡谷**

Kyle后仰身子靠在岩壁上，如释重负。Connor已经收到并明白了他的口信。Kyle愈发为自己在John房里找到那本《绿野仙踪》而高兴。不仅因为那本书里有传奇人物Sarah Connor本人写给Kyle Reese的信，也因为现在那些书页里藏着另一个秘密，它让Kyle和John能够以天网无法理解的暗语沟通。

现在，他只希望John和他的救援小组能在那个终结者巡逻兵下到峡谷里搜寻他和Star前抵达。

Star已经用他带的材料造好三个土制手雷，然后她就坐在石壁旁，倾听着，等待着。他不想打扰她放哨，但他又想让她明白，他不会让她出事。

“我们会没事的。”他悄声说。夜越来越深，她无疑是累了，虽然她拒绝入睡，而是保持警惕在他身旁静静守望。“Connor来营救我们了。”

 _终结者过来了，_ 她示意， _它正一路巡逻走进峡谷。_

Kyle呼吸一滞，他从地上抓起一个土制手雷，另一手手指贴在入口处那捆C4炸药的引爆按钮上。

Star的眼睛越睁越大，很快，Kyle也能听见那金属怪物沉稳的脚步声，渐渐逼近他们的藏身处。

那对红光灼灼的眼睛出现在山洞入口。

Kyle没有给那个终结者时间开火。他丢出土制手雷，同时引爆了炸药雷管，回身扑倒Star，用身体保护她免受C4爆炸的伤害。他被爆风波及不多，但能感觉到火焰的热度灼烧着他的背脊。

当他抬头看时，烟雾已散去，那个终结者不见了。Kyle不知道它是被彻底摧毁滚下了峡谷，或者仅仅受了些损伤还会回来。希望它是被消灭了。

他把等离子来复枪紧攥在胸口，匍匐前进到洞口。没等他向峡谷里窥视，终结者银色的身影就在他眼前立起。

那机器人摇晃着向前跨了一部，Kyle往后一缩。土制手雷和C4炸药让它受了损伤，但远没到丧失战斗力的程度。终结者举起等离子来复枪，但没等它开火，一个女性身影跳到他们之间，抓住那终结者，旋身把它掷在洞壁上。与此同时，她抽出她的等离子来复枪，精确地击中它脑袋的芯片一侧。动弹不得的机器人摔在地上，脑壳上的窟窿里冒着黑烟。

Kyle喘着粗气，惊讶不已。这女子显然是名反抗军战士，可她怎么能那样轻易把一个终结者丢到一旁？

他低声絮语。“你怎么……”

那身影转过头，Kyle只觉脸上血色尽失。

“ _Allison_ ？”

起先，他不敢相信自己的眼睛。这不可能。Allison死了，Connor说过，她的尸体就是在他怀里变得冰冷的。那么这是……

他听见另一个脚步声进了洞穴，但他看都没看一眼。Allison的眼睛向另一个来人瞥了一眼，这时候，Kyle看见了——在那短短的一瞬间。

他看见她眼中闪过一抹蓝光。

“不……”他低声道，“你是……你是……”

他本能地做出了反应。

Kyle Reese猛地把等离子来复枪抵上肩头，扣下了扳机。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 托潘加峡谷(Topanga Canyon)，位于加利福尼亚州洛杉矶县西面的一处未建市区域(unincorporated area)。


	26. 第二十六章 一线希望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [科学家们正制造一个新的液态金属终结者] LOGAN：我说的话，你到底考虑过没有？MATT：我永远不会当一个灰军。我效力天网是被迫的。LOGAN：你还是以为John Connor真的会出现，把救你出去……你不该抓着那样虚幻的希望不放。MATT：希望就是我仅存的一切。KYLE：(在托潘加峡谷的山洞中) 你有Derek的消息吗？JOHN：我刚接到情报说他还活着。KYLE：我必须回去，回到火力地堡。

**托潘加峡谷**

就在Kyle扣下来复枪扳机的同时，John一把攥住枪管，猛推向一边。

等离子束几乎挨着Cameron左侧擦过，打在岩壁上，轰下一大块石头。

“Connor！”Kyle抗议道，他睁大的眼睛里透着震惊和被出卖的悲愤。“什——那是……”

“这不是Allison，”John坚定地说，手里仍紧攥着Kyle的来复枪。“她的名字是Cameron。她是个机器人。”

Kyle紧握来复枪的手松开了，他木然跌坐在地。“ _它们的_ 一分子？”

“我们的一分子，”John更正道，“ _我的_ 一分子。她是我们这边的。”

Kyle缓缓抬眼对上Cameron的目光，John能看见Kyle脸上滚落的愤怒的泪水，还有他眼中强烈的痛苦。他意识到，父亲错了。并非所有痛苦都是可以抑制的。有时候，变故的创伤是如此之深，人无法不去想那痛苦。

对Kyle来说，现在就是那样的时刻。看着他不共戴天的仇敌，一个机器人，以一个他曾视若己出的女孩的形象出现……这已经超出了他承受的极限。

John面容苦涩。 _我真想知道他现在是怎么看我的……_

“你……”Kyle说，“你怎么能接受这个？这是 _Allison_ ！你爱她！”

John畏缩了一下，Kyle的视线从John扫到Cameron，仍一脸怀疑和迷茫。“你不知道……这让我有什么感受……”

“我知道，”John回答，“我能理解。我第一次看见Allison时，就是这种感觉。我当时以为她是Cameron。”

Kyle眉头紧锁。“我不明白。”

“当我还在1999年的时候，一个终结者被送回过去救我，”John解释，“她留在我们身边，和我们一起生活，保护我，直到我到这未来的那一天。”他带着一抹微笑，抬眼望着Cameron。“她就是那个终结者，回到过去，救过我命的人。我跳跃到这未来，就是为了找回她的芯片。”

“为什么？”Kyle问，“为什么要为一个机器人做到这种程度？”

这是John一直不愿讨论的话题。他知道它最终会被问起……但正因如此，他才从没告诉过Allison有关Cameron的事，从没告诉过任何人他真正心之所系的是什么。

他不确定他们将作何反应。

“因为对我来说，她不仅仅是个机器人，”John犹豫着开口道，“她……她就是她自己。她是我最好的朋友。她不仅仅是金属组合的机器，而且我——”他顿住了，决定最好还是别提起他对她的爱。相较于他刚说的那些，这一点才是最具争议性的。他深知他们不会接受。

“还记得我带在身边的那块芯片么？”John问，“我跟你说过，那是打赢战争的关键？那块芯片里包含着她过去的全部记忆。”

Kyle耸耸肩。“然后呢？”

“她就是关键。她就是那个能帮我们赢得战争的人。机器人们会帮我们对抗天网，那是人类得到圆满结局的唯一途径。”

Kyle仍痛苦地紧绷着脸。“为什么是Allison？为什么它像她的模样？”

John畏缩了一下。“这……说来话长。”

“那就长话短说。”Kyle低吼。

通常情况下，若是一名战士以如此口气对长官说话，John一定会训斥他。但他知道Kyle有这个权利。他正处于震惊和痛苦中，而且他也应该知道真相。

“Cameron最初的程序设定是杀死我。它们知道我对Allison的感情，所以它们俘虏了她，以她为原型制造了Cameron，想派她回来终结我。”

“它们复制了Allison之后，”Kyle接道，“就杀了她。”

John点点头。“是的。”

“然后Cameron来杀你，却又 _决定_ 不那么做？”Kyle的脸因愤怒和失望而扭曲。他探过身，双眼亮度炽如火炭。“听我说，Connor！它会杀了你，明白吗？”

“她不会。”

Kyle呼了一口气。“这……这实在叫人难以接受，Connor。它们不会就那么转换阵营的！就好像它们有自由意志似的？这是不可能的！它们是机器人！它们没有能力做出那样的选择！”

 _好吧……调整新战术。_ “重新编程，”John更正道，“我知道如何对它们的芯片重新编程，改变它们的任务指令。”

Kyle一下闭上了嘴，他似乎对这个解释接受度更高一些。“重新编程。你能重新编程……”

“等我们回瑟拉诺以后，我可以演示给你看。”John回答。

“所以这一个是……重新编程过的？”

John迟疑一下。“是的。”他撒谎道。Kyle没有必要知道机器人起义军的事，还有Cameron自主选择阵营的事。那会把事情复杂化，Kyle此刻脑中有待消化的新闻已经够多的了。

“听我说。我知道你对Allison的感情。我也爱她……我知道她对你就像是女儿。但你也曾对我说过，我对你就像是儿子。我需要你……信任我。你得理解，这是打赢战争的唯一途径。求你，Kyle……信任我。”

“我……我不知道，John，”Kyle低声说，“我不知道我能不能做到。”

John觉得有些失落，但他明白Kyle仍处于震惊中。父亲的眼睛对上了Cameron，John能看出他眼里的伤痛与愤怒。

“让她离我远点，”Kyle脸色阴郁，“我——我不想再看到她。”

Kyle在Star身旁坐下，不再看John和Cameron的方向。John迟疑着。迄今为止，这次营救和重聚都没按计划进展。

“我们必须留在这里，等待夜幕降临，”他匆匆道，“侦察兵肯定看见等离子束和爆炸了。它们即便没派人来调查，也会关注峡谷这侧。我们会在爬回崖顶的路上变成活靶子。”

他看见Star对Kyle比划了些什么，Kyle翻译道：“要是它们再派巡逻兵过来找我们怎么办？”

“Cameron会解决它们的。”John安心地回答。

“Cameron是它们的一员。”Kyle反驳。

John一下被激怒了，但他努力克制住了怒火。冲Kyle发火无助于让父亲接受Cameron。也许没有什么能让他接受。也许唯一赢回Kyle信任的办法，只有等Cameron救过他的命，以此证明自己。

John叹口气，坐到Kyle和Star对面。他能感觉到他和父亲之间的隔阂。情况曾进展得如此良好。他们建立起情感的纽带，越来越亲近。他早该知道那不会持久。可是，他或许至少可以努力保持友好的气氛。

“知道么，那真是个好主意，”他开口道，“利用《绿野仙踪》来编暗语。你怎么知道它的？”

John看见一抹微笑从Kyle脸上掠过，但它很快就消失无踪。“我从你房间借了那本书，读给孩子们听。”

John赞许地点头。“嗯，它效果不错。我大概得启用一套暗语，以备我们日后在离天网控制区这么近的地方通讯。也许我会对你的暗语做一些完善。”

得到的反馈依然是一个有些勉强的微笑。山洞里一片尴尬的沉默，John、Kyle和Star围坐成一个向洞底开口的半圆，而Cameron始终立在洞口警戒。

最后，Kyle伸手从口袋里掏出一个小包裹。John扇动鼻子。闻着像是食物。

“那是什么？”

Kyle递给John一块肉。“放了两天的郊狼肉。”

John努力不做鬼脸。 _那些早餐的薄煎饼都哪去啦？_

Kyle注意到John的表情，微微咧嘴笑起来。“比放了三天的郊狼肉好吃多了。”

他瞥瞥Cameron，她依然站在洞口，纹丝不动。“你打算在那里站一整夜的岗？”

“我从不睡觉。”她淡淡答道。

“对。”Kyle哼哼。他递给Star一块郊狼肉，然后开始吃他自己那份。

他们都吃过之后，还有一小块郊狼肉留下。Kyle和Star把背包当成了临时枕头，躺在地上。

John朝Cameron站立的洞口方向看了一眼。他抓着剩下的郊狼肉站起，向她走去。

“你没和我们一起吃晚餐。”他说。

“Kyle不希望我靠近。”她回答时，两眼仍一瞬不瞬地紧盯着洞口。

“他从没那么说。”

“他根本不必说出来。”

John咬住下唇，他知道那是事实。他拿出那包食物。“嗯，给。我把剩下的给你带来了。放了两天的郊狼肉。”

Cameron垂眼看看包裹，提醒他：“我不需要吃东西。”

“哦，你当然要吃，”John坚持道，“ _人_ 都需要吃东西。另外，如果你不吃掉，这里也没别人吃，那它就会变成放了三天的郊狼肉，我听说那味道要糟糕得多。”

Cameron接过包裹，背靠岩壁在洞口坐下。John和她一起坐在地上，饶有兴趣地看着她咬了一口郊狼肉。

“你……尝到味道了？”他问。

“是的，”她回答着，瞥了他一眼，“我更喜欢薄煎饼一些。”

John吃吃轻笑。“我以前决不会想到我会有这么说的时候，但我也很怀念薄煎饼。母亲在安全屋了留了她的配方。也许——”

“她没有配方。”Cameron回答。

“我想她只是从盒子上抄下来的。也许你可以……试着做一些。”

Cameron凝视了他片刻，认同道：“对。我可以。”她的目光转向Kyle和Star熟睡的身影。“你该睡了。”

John摇摇头。“我才刚把你找回来。我不想离开你。”

Cameron深深望进他眼里，她说：“那就别离开。”

他半闭上眼，疲惫一下涌了上来。他渐渐垂下脑袋，惬意地倚在她肩上。他知道那下面有着钽合金骨架，但她的肩膀和头发却是比任何背包都更柔软的枕头。

***********

**大洋深处，天网研发所**

“128号工程师。回到工作岗位。”

Matthew Storms猛地抬起趴在实验台上的脑袋，去看是谁打断了他的小憩。

守卫的眼睛里红光一闪，表示警告——再次违规将导致终结。

“对不起，”Matt忙说，“不会再犯了。”

终结者没有回答，只是继续向前，走过那排实验台，紧盯着所有参与近期项目的科学家和工程师。

Matt难以忽略其中的讽刺意味。世界上最出色的头脑，都集中在这个研究所里，研究制造某种更加致命的新型武器。曾几何时，Matt还是他技术小组里最好的科学工程师，顶尖人才，前程似锦。他那时决不曾想到有一天会被贴上 **奴隶** 的标签。

无论他的主子们如何称呼他，他就是个奴隶，一个天网的人质，他被迫研发的武器和计算机帮助那些满怀敌意的机器人杀害了更多无辜的人。当然，他并非只能如此。以死抗争的选项一直是开放的。实际上，他曾想过，死亡也好过助纣为虐。但他不能。

他见识过那样做的后果。当一名科学家拒绝工作时，天网没有直接向那个怠工者下手。不，它们拉出他的家人，一个接一个地处死。血腥而残忍。它们强迫罪人观看整个行刑过程，让他明白这全是他的错。

它们会让那个崩溃的人在悲恸和负疚中多活几天。

然后将他终结。

他能够接受为自己的信仰而死，但他不想让任何人因为他决定反抗天网的暴政而死去。

“Storms！”

Matt抬起头，只见Mike Logan正迈着沉稳的步伐向他走来。一团怒火在他胸口烧了起来，但他把它强压了下去。Logan和其他被困在这里的科学家不一样。

他是个工程师，是的。回溯到另一个世界，在那“过去的地球”上——他和他手下的科学家就是这么称呼它的。回溯到机器人毁灭整个世界和人类之前的时代。Matt当时听说过Logan。他是个专业精英。世界上最好的芯片设计师之一。

他对天网很有价值，在很多方面。他不是人质。Logan有四处走动的自由。因为他是个灰军。灰军的首脑人物之一。实际上，他是整个灰军行动的发起人之一，他们背弃人性加入了机器革命，得到的许诺是更好的世界和更好的生活。

“Logan。”Matt问候道，嗓音里除了友好再无其他。

“Storms，”Logan简略地说，“进展报告。”

Matt重新盯着他的计算机屏幕，上面有他打瞌睡前正在干的活。“我们已经着手实施你的设想，完成了那个机器人感知意识的编码。但我们在制造身体时遇到了一个问题。”

Logan支棱起一边眉毛。“解释一下。”

“当然，我们使用了纳米技术，”Matt说，“但问题在于金属。”

“钽合金？”

“实际上，不是，”Matt回答，“我们使用Halypsion制造内骨骼。它是一种可变形金属，将允许机器人改变外形。它同钽合金一样坚硬，但在微电流刺激下可以变形。我们还发现它具有记忆性，能够记忆并恢复此前的形态。”

“听起来很棒。那么，有什么问题呢？”

“问题在于Halypsion的数量，”Matt解释，“这些新设计需要大量可变形金属。只有那样，机器人才可能完全改变形状。但Halypsion非常稀有。还记得天网中心吗？记得John Connor是怎么毁了它的？”

Matt竭尽全力才抑制住了嗓音中的自豪感。任何公然表现出支持反抗军的人，都必定会被终结。

“当然。”Logan回答，虽然他对Connor的胜利显然一点都不觉得高兴。

“那是我们仅有的Halypsion大型储备，”Matt继续道，“天网用它制造T-X样机。那全被Connor炸毁了。但现在天网想要不一样的东西。它要的不仅仅是一个液态金属外壳。你要我们制造一个全液态金属的终结者。那需要大量Halypsion金属。考虑我们手头现有的储量……我们只够造出四个机体。”

Logan点头。“我会告诉天网给你更多的Halypsion。”

“没那么简单，”Matt争辩道，“Halypsion不是地球出产的。它的矿藏在水星上。你将需要一架航天飞机才能到那里，可我们没有。更别提实际开采矿石需要的设备。行星轨道上有一个空间站，但除非他们放下一船货，否则天网别想得到它的大军。”

“有办法联系他们吗？”

“没有。六十年前接管地球时，天网破坏了和空间站的通讯系统。”

“没关系。四个机体要击垮反抗军也绰绰有余了。继续干活吧。天网要求在反抗军发动进攻前完成这批T-1000。”

“它当然这么想。”Matt小声嘟哝。他以为——并且希望——Logan会离开，但不出所料，这个灰军头目没像Matt暗自期盼的那样走开。

“我说的话，你到底考虑过没有？”Logan问。

Matt面有不豫。“你尽可以想来就来，多少次都行，但你别想引我入歧途。我永远不会当一个灰军。我效力天网是被迫的。”

“被迫的。”Logan重复了一遍。

“当然是被迫的！”Matt怒冲冲地顶了回去。他飞快地扫视四周，发觉自己引起了几个同为人质的科学家的注意。他压低了嗓门。“我不想让我妹妹因为我没听话而被杀害。”

“啊，是啊，你妹妹，”Logan记了起来，“她还很年轻，不是吗？十九？还是二十？”

Matt沉默着，他的思绪飘向了妹妹。Erin是他仅存的亲人。审判日时她只是个孩子，但她受到的影响却远大于他所认识的其他人。

其他人没有眼看着父母在眼前烧成灰烬。

当时，他和她一起住在山间别墅，那是家里人每年消暑的地方。他们的父母双双在外工作，将在一周后过来跟他们团聚。

那是2011年4月14日。

一星期后，他们还是没有出现，他试图呼叫他们，却只发现通讯系统乱成一团。作为一名工程学的学生，他设法解决了这个问题，用手提电脑自己搭建一条安全线路，联系到了家人。

不久之后，他才知道根本没有什么安全线路。只是天网还未控制所有计算机罢了。它要首先解决最大的威胁。

那一天从此烙上印记，成为他一生中最可怕的日子，将纠缠他直至死去。

_Matt_ _坐在手提电脑屏幕前，调节着机顶的摄像头，让父母能和他们视频连线。_ _Erin_ _坐在他身旁，像往常一样，见父母出现在视频中时，她的脸一下明亮起来。_

_但是他们一露面，_ _Matt_ _就明白出事了。他们焦虑的面孔挤满了屏幕。_

“ _Matt_ _！_ ” _父亲在喊，_ “ _出事了……最可怕的事！新闻正在播，听起来我们现在正处于一场核战争中！_ ”

_Matt_ _僵住了，他睁大了眼睛。核战争？为什么？谁会发动它？_

“ _是一台机器，儿子，_ ” _父亲说，_ “ _天网导弹防御系统。_ ”

_当然，他早听说过它。作为一名工程师，他一直关注着最新的科技动态，不管是民用的还是军用的。_ _“_ _怎么回事？天网应该帮助我们的。_ _”_

_“_ _显然它决定接管一切，_ _”_ _父亲继续说着，_ _“_ _一名科学家从那里逃出来，向媒体披露了情况，我们听说核弹正准备发射。_ _”_

_Matt_ _听见了爆炸声，冲到窗口，惊骇地看着蘑菇云在远处升腾而起。_

_就在这时候，妹妹开始尖叫，歇斯底里，难以抑制。_

_他回身转向她，只见屏幕上一片空白，连线在另一端被爆炸完全切断了。她依然尖叫不止。_

_他不必问她看见了什么。他知道，他心底明白，他觉得胃里翻腾欲呕。核弹击中城市时，她正看着视频窗口。她看见了一切。她看着父母死在眼前，而且是最可怕的死亡方式。在爆炸中被点燃，烧成灰烬。他简直不敢想象。_

_他冲到她身旁，把她紧紧搂进怀里，徒劳地试图安慰她，泪水止不住地顺着他的脸颊滚落。_

_“_ _嘘！嘘！没事了！_ _”_ _他哭着说，每一声尖叫都像刀子一样扎进他心里，他的脸痛苦得扭曲起来，_ _“_ _是我！你哥哥！我在这儿！_ _”_

_无论他说什么，无论他做什么，都无法平息她疯狂的尖叫。他是工程师，不是医生，但他也明白，这精神创伤将伴随她终身。_

_在那一天，整个世界离他们而去。_

Matt始终垂眼盯着地面，努力从脑海中抹去那段记忆。它清晰得历历在目，仿佛几秒钟前刚刚发生。他简直无法想象要如何承受像妹妹那样的记忆。她在几年之后才渐渐显出恢复的迹象。即使到今天，她也还是会在夜里尖叫着醒来，那些景象和声音一直阴魂不散地折磨着她。

就像是一个她永远无法解脱的噩梦。

Logan想看Matt的眼睛，但Matt顽固地紧盯着地面。“她在这里生活得很好，”Logan说，“你妹妹生活得很好。天网提供了食物和水，还有保护。为什么你想和它作对？我还以为你们这些人会理解呢。是天网拯救了你们，把你们带到这里。”

“拯救，”Matt哼了一声，“我可不会那么说。”天网在山间别墅里找到了他和妹妹。它本打算终结他们，然后它看到了那些证明Matt手艺的东西。改进过的计算机，工程产品，他的高科技发明。于是它判断他毕竟还是有利用价值的。它们把他带到了这里，大洋深处的天网研发所。

“我是个人质，不是被拯救的人。”Matt回敬道。

Logan叹了口气。“你不明白。这些高墙之外，什么都没有了。只有死亡，疾病，毁灭……危险。你真的想把妹妹放到那样的世界之中？”

Matt依然沉默着。

“天网将拯救人类。”Logan试图说服他。

“不，”Matt愤怒地反驳，“它杀人无数，那才是它所做的！它决不会罢手！而你……你帮了它！你造了那些终结者！”

Logan僵住了。Matt能看出，这话题触到了这个灰军头目的痛处。“我和天网达成了协议，”Logan静静地开口道，“它是世界唯一的统治力量。我设计终结者，帮助他们巩固统治，维护和平。我……我设计他们能帮助清理地球上的核辐射尘并进行重建。他们能够在人类无法承受的恶劣环境中工作。”

“那不重要。”Matt回答。不管Logan的出发点是否高尚，都改变不了事实。“它们叫终结者不是没有原因的。”

Logan抿了抿嘴。“你怎么想没关系，把活干好就行。只要你好好干活，就衣食无忧。天网给你提供了最先进的技术设备：运行最快的超级计算机，最先进的工程技术工具。我们只要一件东西。你必须在期限内完成的东西。所以我们把你妹妹留在这里。作为……你的工作动力。这是为了大家好。我们看得很清楚，但一些像你这样的人就是不识时务。迟早，你会看见光明的。”

“对，”Matt低声道，“在一个终结者处决我前，看见它那红眼睛里的光。”

“Matthew……你不可能永远与我们作对，”Logan回答，“如果我们不跟天网合作，它早就把人类全消灭了。如果你无法打败他们，就加入他们。”

“原谅我还没把灵魂卖给魔鬼。”Matt语带讽刺。

Logan只是嗤笑一声，这让Matt愈发窝火。“你没看出来，但这是出于好意。人类的人口增长太快了，现代技术进步不足以逆转其对环境的破坏。即使天网没有毁灭世界，我们人类总有一天也会毁了它。我们是在努力阻止那样的事发生。我们天性里就有毁灭自我……毁灭地球的倾向。”

“你疯了。是天网发起了战争，不是人类。你是人类族群的叛徒。”

“随你怎么想。但是等消灭了反抗军，我们会有一个崭新的世界，我会在那里有一席之地。你呢？”

“别费口舌了，”Matt抢白，“我会干活的。但我决不会加入你们。”

Logan扬着一边眉毛。“你还是以为这个反抗军领袖John Connor真的会出现，把救你出去……”他轻笑，“真是幼稚。他忙着和我们斗呢，没空理你。”他举步走下通道，回头补了一句，“你不该抓着那样虚幻的希望不放。”

“也许吧，”Matt自语，“但希望就是我仅存的一切。”

***************

**托潘加峡谷**

John缓缓睁开眼，感觉到一只温柔的手在轻抚他的脖颈。他低吟一声坐起身，意识到他最后在Cameron的抚摸中，趴在她腿上睡着了。

他迷迷糊糊地摇摇头。“你一整晚都在这么做吗？”

“是的。”

“你胳膊不酸吗？”

“不。”

“对啊。愚蠢的问题。”他嘀咕。

“我是不是该停下？”现在，她的声音听起来有些担心，好像做了什么错事。

“不，不，”他安慰她，“这……这让人很放松。帮我睡得很好。我睡着时，有什么事发生吗？”

“没有。”她回答。

John望了望山洞里那两个枕着背包静卧的身形。“Kyle还没醒？”

“对，”Cameron证实，“他醒过一次，看了我们一眼，然后又睡了。”

John苦笑。“我猜那不是什么友好的眼神。”他叹息，“我怎么都赢不了，对吗？要么选Allison，要么选你。要么选你，要么选Kyle。我就是没法……无论我怎么做，都总会推开其中一个。”

“对不起。”

“为了什么？”

“为了我导致的状况。你和Kyle闹僵了。如果你当时终结我，也许才是最好的。”

John一脸震惊。“什么？你在说什么啊？”

“我让你和你所爱的人分开，”她回答，“你后悔你所做的选择。”

“后悔？”他呼吸一滞，“你觉得我后悔选择了你？Cameron……我从没那么说过。我只是说，我真希望能有两全之策。但是……Kyle会回来的。”

“如果他不呢？”

John握住她的手，用坚定却温柔的眼睛注视着她。“我爱你。我决不可能后悔选择追到未来寻找你，救你。决不。我不会用任何东西交换我们在一起的时光。”

他听见Kyle在梦中呻吟，然后低喃道：“Derek……不……”

_Derek_ _！_

John突然内疚起来，他都忘了伯父依然下落不明，被囚禁在某座天网集中营里。

他又看看Cameron。“你知道Derek被关在哪里吗？”

“是的，”她迅速回答，“他在天网牢房。”

“你知道牢房位置？”

“我到2号据点前，就是从那儿来的。”她解释。

John停顿片刻，思索着。“你之前在那里？在这个……这个牢房？”

“我负责审讯被俘的反抗军战士。”

“你审讯了Derek？”

“他告诉了我在哪里能找到你。”

John张口结舌，好一会儿说不出话来。“D–Derek招供了？出卖我的人是……Derek？”那比什么都更叫人痛心。

Cameron揣摩着他的反应。“他本意不想让你受伤害。我利用了他对弟弟的感情。我许诺说，只要他说出你的位置，我就不会伤害Kyle。”

“但你并没有俘获Kyle。” _你骗了_ _Derek_ _？_

“但我们知道他在哪里，我手下有一个小组已待命准备终结他，”Cameron回答，“Derek告诉了我在哪里能找到你，我就让他们解散了。”

John面容阴郁地移开视线。“看来记忆擦除效果并不好。你还记得那些事情。”

“但杀死你的指令被埋得更深了。”她指出。

他绽开微笑。“是啊，这是一件好事。那么现在Derek在哪儿？”

“还在那里，”Cameron说，“我原本计划完成任务后返回。但我再没有达成那项任务。”

“那项任务，”John重复，“就是杀我吧？”

“是的。我改变了任务。”

 _谢天谢地。_ “你当时打算怎么处理Derek？”

“我不知道。”

John扬起一边眉毛。“你不知道你打算怎么做？”

“你擦除了我的记忆，记得吗？”

John哼了一声。“对。”

“我们并非生性残忍。”

John满含温情地凝视着她，再开口时，他的语音变得柔和了。“我知道……好吧，你必须去解放他和其他人。我没法去。我得送Kyle回基地，然后制定进攻计划。”

“你需要我。”

“是的，我需要你，”他承认，“所以你要尽快救回Derek，这样就能回来帮我了。”

Cameron显然很不安。“那样做不明智。Derek认得我——作为他的审讯者。如果由我去救他，他会以为那是个骗局。”

“那就悄悄地做，”John耸耸肩，建议道，“在他睡着或者怎么样的时候放了他。”

Cameron点点头。“如你所愿。”

不久之后，Kyle醒来了，不出所料地想起了他的哥哥。他担忧地望着John。

“我昨天就想问你，”他说，“你有Derek的消息吗？”

“我刚接到情报说他没事，还活着。”

Kyle肯定留意到了他说的‘刚’这个字，因为他怀疑地瞥了Cameron一眼。“谁告诉你的？她？”

“对。”

Kyle的愤怒只持续了一瞬，随后便被新生的担忧所取代。“我必须回去，回到火力地堡。”

“Kyle，我们进攻托潘加的时候，我需要你在场。”John强调。

“他会到那里找我的，”Kyle断言，“他甚至不知道我是死是活！”

“Kyle，你不知道他离那有多远，”John说，“他是步行。回来可能得走上好几天。” _更何况他现在还没被放出来。_

“我必须去，Connor，”Kyle的声音变成了恳求，“请让我去接我哥哥。我会在那和他碰头，然后就可以带他回来参加战斗。”

John深吸了一口气，又呼出去。Kyle很快就要离开了，去履行他拯救Sarah Connor的命运。他又怎能剥夺父亲和他兄长最后的团聚时光？“好吧。”

Star扯住Kyle的袖口。

“不，你不能跟来，”Kyle静静地说，“你得留下，但我不能。我得去找我哥哥。留在Connor身边。这里更安全。”

他们离开山洞庇护爬回崖顶的途中，没遇上什么抵抗，至少没有Cameron概念里的抵抗。有等离子来复枪在手，她轻易就解决了两个守卫峡谷顶缘的终结者巡逻兵。

一走到安全距离外，他们便分道扬镳。

“再见，Kyle，”父亲启程往火力地堡去时，John说，“小心点。”

Cameron走到John和Star身旁。“你确定不要我护送你们回瑟拉诺核电站？”

“我不会有事的，”他安抚她，“我会抽调一支小队来接应我们。”他低头看看Star，然后回头望着Cameron，含糊地说，“你专心完成任务就好。”

她点点头，显然不愿离开他，但还是照吩咐向关押Derek的牢房方向而去。

和Star一起动身往瑟拉诺核电站时，John不禁想象着接下来的几天将会如何。他不确定托潘加之战中会发生什么。他甚至还没想出好的战术。他只知道，行动必须迅猛有力。

他的思绪没有全部集中在进攻部署上。他一部分在想着Cameron，想着她单独去完成的解救Derek的任务，想着与她分离的痛苦是怎样随着时间流逝愈发强烈。

他还有部分心思在想着Kyle。也许Kyle会在他进攻托潘加前见到Derek。也许Kyle最终会接受John关于Cameron的决定。他不确定当他最终介绍她的时候，他的战士们会作何反应。他们中许多人都认识Allison，所以一定会大吃一惊。但他们也是最忠诚的战士。

也许他们会接受她。也许他们会接受他的决定。

他只能如此希望着。


	27. 第二十七章 死里逃生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [John听着一盘母亲的磁带。] SARAH：我会阻止它的。JOHN：(对Weaver) 你是对的。John Henry是阻止天网的关键。[在天网研究中心，Logan检查着Matt的工作成果。] LOGAN：天网渴望它的新式武器。反抗军正准备发动进攻。[Kyle在火力地堡遇袭。跑着避开枪弹时，他绊倒扭伤了脚踝，仰头只见终结者站在他身前。] KYLE：一旦它盯上你，就不会停止。直到你死去。[终结者用来复枪指住Kyle的脑袋。]

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

_“John_ _，我们不能。_ _”_

_John_ _带着惊悸和不信注视着母亲。这件事对他很重要，比任何东西都重要。不管有没有她同行，他都要把_ _Cameron_ _找回来。他曾以为，既然她从未离开过他身边，那么这次她也会一起走。但_ _Sarah Connor_ _不愿去，哪怕他极力催促。_

“ _他带走了她的芯片_ _，_ ” _他哑声说，_ “ _他带走了_ 她 _！_ ”

_她退到圈外，摇了摇头。那时候，他以为她是不认同他的选择，不认同他为了救一个机器人跳跃到未来。他以为她不理解。但也许他想错了。也许那和_ _Cameron_ _无关，一切都是为了母亲的那个承诺。_

_在_ _Cromartie_ _找到他的那天，在噩梦再现的那天，她对他许下的承诺。_

_“_ _你已经改变了未来，只是改变得还不够。所以，你可以再做一次。_ _”_

_她紧紧拥抱了他，回答道：_ _“_ _好吧。我会阻止它的。_ _”_

_当隔在他和母亲之间的蓝色圆泡开始成型的时候，_ _John_ _听见她坚定的声音，她眼中闪着爱意和悲伤，说出了同样的话语，一如她两年前对他许下的承诺，那个她哪怕奋斗到生命最后一刻也要达成的承诺。_

_“_ _我会阻止它的。_ _”_

John睁开眼。 _我会阻止它的。_ 她留下并非因为怀疑他和他的选择。她留下是因为她知道那是唯一能实践她的诺言、帮助他的办法。

她要阻止天网。

显然，她没能够阻止审判日。但也许她阻止了天网。也许她找到了解决方案，找到了永远消灭它的办法。

也许她弄清了答案。

John迅速下床，抓起他的录音机。他飞快地扫过成打他还没来得及听的磁带，最后发现了他要找的那一盘。

2010年。

他立刻把它推进录音机开始播放，听着母亲疲惫的声音从扬声器中传出。

“John……自从你和Weaver一起去未来，已经有一段日子了……我知道你不会跳跃回来了。但我向你许下了承诺，就一定要做到。在密室里，有一个装着磁带和信的保险柜，里面是我们关于如何消灭天网的所有的研究和设想。我让Danny用和Toto营地同样的工艺建造这个保险柜，外设密码锁，门用防爆材料制作，以免被暴力突破。这是为了防止天网首先找到密室。我真心希望是你在听这盘磁带，John，而不是它们。保险柜密码是一个日期，一个我们俩都知道的日期。那一天……”这时候，John听见她压抑的哽咽声，“很伤你的心。让你伤心，也让我伤心。但我总会找到你的，John。”

一开始，他想那日期可能是审判日，或者他离开过去前往未来的日子。但最后一句话让他明白了。

在很久很久以前，他曾说过这句话，那一天是她放弃他监护权的日子。她逃出Pescadero州立精神病院的日子，他前去找她的日子。

1997年6月8日。

John立刻离开房间，进入瑟拉诺地下室里的密室，在家具和计算机设备后面找了起来。

最后找到它时，他几乎失笑，不知道以前怎么会漏掉它。一张猫咪海报就挂在角落里，上面写着标语：坚持住，宝贝。

这句话让他一闪念想起了Allison，但他很快把痛苦压了下去。他走向海报，小心翼翼地把它揭下来，立刻看到了后面的保险柜。他键入日期：6897。

保险柜打开了，John看见一小摞磁带。他拿起一盒标着TAPE 1的，插进他的录音机里。

John揿下播放键，母亲的声音传出时，他咽了咽唾沫。

“John，”她说，“我对你说过我会阻止它，我一直努力实现这个诺言。在你……离开后，Ellison和我就开始了工作。Weaver把一切都留给了Savannah，包括Zeira公司，并指定Ellison为她的监护人。不久之后，我们找到了被Kaliba绑架的Danny Dyson，他们的人想就他父亲的工作进行更深入的研究。Tarissa向他解释了有关我们、天网、终结者和审判日的一切。Danny对父亲的工作产生了兴趣——不是如何创造天网，而是如何找出阻止它的办法。他非常热切地希望帮助我们。

“一位伟大的军事家说过，‘知己知彼’。我们能了解天网的唯一办法，就是尝试分析一部分天网代码。你的手提电脑里仍有你访问Vick和Cameron芯片的残留痕迹。”

John蹙蹙眉。他后来再没见过那台手提电脑。他本以为它在Sarkissian袭击他们的那天烧毁了。

“我知道你听到这会想什么，”Sarah继续道，“Sarkissian的人找上门时，一位朋友从我们房子里抢救出了那块硬盘。我们试图利用它找出天网原始代码的来源。我们得到了Zeira公司科学家们的帮助，他们曾协助Weaver进行有关……John Henry的研究。了解来源后，我们就有希望找到它的弱点。我会让Danny来解释我们的发现……”

***********

John站在Weaver和John Henry跟前，努力按捺着脸上的兴奋。“基本上，”他说，“你说对了。John Henry是阻止天网的关键。”

“你发现了什么？”Weaver问道。

“在我们离开之后，我母亲和你的科学家小组致力于分析天网的代码。”

“他们怎么拿到天网代码的？”Weaver问。

“Cameron。还有Vick。他们俩都包含原始天网代码，而且都曾被接入我的手提电脑。代码痕迹残留下来。于是Danny和你的科学家们得以分析它。”

“然后呢？”Weaver鼓励他继续说下去。

“嗯，首先，他们研究了Kaliba……”John说。

“我兄弟？”John Henry问道。

“John Henry曾险些被他兄弟杀害，”Weaver指出，“要不是Murch先生切断电源，恐怕他已经死了。John Henry的代码没有他强大。”

“对，”John认同道，“Kaliba比John Henry强大。但Kaliba不是天网。不完全是。Kaliba是一个蠕虫病毒，在2009年感染了世界上80%的计算机。它用的是Miles Dyson编写的代码。”

“我兄弟不是天网？”John Henry表示了疑问。

“不 _完全_ 是天网，”John更正他，“但我们知道Kaliba是天网的 _一部分_ 。经过分析，他们在天网代码中发现了别的东西，被添加到Kaliba的代码中用以创造出天网。”

“那是什么？”Weaver好奇地问。

“他们不知道，”John解释，“他们只知道那是某种军事代码。Dyson于是集中精力分析过去的军事武器程序。花了一番功夫，但最后发现了，与那部分天网代码相匹配的是美国海军的宙斯盾弹道导弹防御系统——”

“……1987年版。”John Henry接口道。

“你知道它？”

“是的。它始于1965年，目的是保护美国海军舰队；后来被用于更大范围，作为罗纳德·里根的战略防御倡议[1]的一部分，保护北美空域。到2008年，它已经能够打下近地轨道上的通讯卫星。”

“所以，明白了吗？”John兴奋地问，“为了创造天网，Kaliba代码同宙斯盾代码结合生成变体，这使它能够取得核武器的控制权。这么做的同时，其实也让它自己更易受John Henry的攻击，因为宙斯盾代码比John Henry的老20年。”

“我的道德代码比宙斯盾代码先进。”John Henry赞同道。

“道德代码？”John重复了一遍。

“我从Ellison先生那里学到了生命的价值，”John Henry回答，“那不该被认为是道德的吗？”

“好吧，道德代码，确实。”John同意道。

“如果考虑1965到1987间的设计流程，那么天网的核心代码大部分是在一块SISD计算机芯片上发展来的，”Weaver说，“SISD，单指令单数据通路。这种软件代码哪怕移植到像John Henry使用的MIMD（多指令多数据通路）芯片上，都很难优化运行。天网代码的唯一优势在于它有更多时间对自己进行改编，但这样它也就更庞大，需要更大的存储空间。”

“摩尔定律，”John说，“计算机的处理能力每18个月翻一番。那就意味着，用于发展你的道德代码的处理器和程序设计技术比……”他声音变小了，心算着数字。

“比宙斯盾代码的强8192倍，”John Henry接口道，“假设发展循环中的差距时间为20年的话。”

“那就是你更快拥有自我意识的原因。”

Weaver点点头。“John Henry能够更好地理解并接纳人类灵魂和精神的复杂微妙之处。”

John低头看着他的笔记。“所以，我母亲发现的这些信息全都指向一件事。”他抬眼重又注视着John Henry。“只有你能消灭天网。既然你的代码具备更强的适应性，能够抵受天网改变你程序结构的企图，我们就可以用你的代码作病毒击败它。那是唯一强大到足以完成这项工作的代码。”

“是的，但天网有反病毒扫描程序，”John Henry郑重地回答，“我的代码不是天网代码。天网会立刻将其视为威胁。”

“Cameron的代码怎么样？”John提议，“那是纯粹的天网代码。你能用它作为伪装，阻隔天网对你代码的渗透吗？”

“可以。”John Henry说。

John点点头，笑容舒畅。“等Cameron回来以后，我们再继续讨论。”

**************

**大洋深处，天网研发所**

Matt Storms知道天网研发所的规矩。

每个人都被分派了一小块住所，在“奴隶”居住区——住在那的人通常这么称呼它。到其他人房间拜访并未被禁止，因为天网意识到人类在有交谈对象的时候会有更好的工作状态。它们也没有对那些房间进行监控，至少就Matt所见没有，他仔细检查过房间，没有发现任何隐藏的监控设备。事实上，天网的确没有必要监视它的俘虏们。讨论如何逃跑是愚蠢而徒劳的。因为无路可逃。即使有人能通过那几十个终结者守卫和防护措施，但他们是在大洋中的一个小岛上。根本无处可去。

但天网也有它的规矩，其中之一就是禁止任何无线电设备，主要是为了阻断奴隶们与外界的联系。但Matt认为他发现了第二个原因。它们不想让奴隶们收听John Connor的广播。它们不想让奴隶们心存希望。

Matt胳膊下夹着笔记本走进挚友Richard Freeman的住所。要是有人看见他，他可以说他是去找Richard讨论T-1000的研发记录，因为天网给的期限越来越近了。

而实际上，Matt拜访Richard完全是为了另一个原因。

一进屋，他就看见朋友松了口气，扯下罩在无线电台上的布单，这临时电台是用废料和偷偷夹带的零件拼装成的。

Matt在身后关上门，把笔记本甩在靠门的桌上。“我错过了吗？”他急切地问，“已经开始了？”

“他刚要说完。”Richard回答。他把音量调得很低，以免传到门外，于是Matt又靠近了些，侧耳倾听。

John Connor那年轻却坚定的声音从喇叭里传出。“所以，如果你在那儿，别放弃希望，”他说，“我们会找到你。还有天网，假如你在听这个广播，那我有话要对你说——你身陷一场恶战的泥潭。因为有些人从不放弃。我们决不会放弃。我们会一直战斗。这里是John Connor。如果你听到这条讯息，你就是反抗军。”

Matt觉得有股奇异的骄傲感在心里骚动。哦，他多想见见这位传奇领袖，这个将让自由重归世界的人。这个将战胜天网的人。

Richard静静地开口。“你知道，如果我们完成T-1000项目，反抗军就一点机会都没有了。”

Matt咽咽唾沫。“我知道。我在尽可能地推迟研发进度，又不能让它们看出来。身躯刚制造好了。我们要做的只剩完成代码，上载到躯体中。希望反抗军会在那之前发动进攻。”

Richard缓缓点头。“我们所能做的，就是希望。”

Matt离开Richard的住所，抓着笔记本缓缓踱过走廊，回到他和妹妹Erin共用的房间。他发现她正躺在铺位上，望着天花板。

“你还好吗？”他一边关上身后的门，一边问。

“我没事，”她喃喃道，纹丝不动，“工作怎么样？”

“哦，我还活着，所以我一定是干得还行。”他开着玩笑。

她终于坐起身，望着他。“安全吗？”

“说话没问题。”他说。每天晚上，她都会问他同样的问题。他知道，这一部分是出于对天网的恐惧，它无处不在，随时都可能安置新的设备。“它们没必要在这里监控我们，记得吗？这里无路可逃。”

“你是说，除了通过John Connor之外？”Erin问。

“别开玩笑了，”Matt沉下脸，“他是我们唯一的机会。”

“救救我，John Connor，”她半带揶揄地说，“你是我唯一的希望！”

Matt笑起来。他喜欢这样的时刻，他们可以自然交谈，她表现得就像个平常女孩。当你像这样在一个地方生存——作为一名奴隶，被迫制造将用以杀害你同类的武器——的时候，这样的时刻便更是弥足珍贵。

*************

Matt从计算机上抬起头，下意识地扫视房间。几个科学家正一起工作，为终结者们研发新的武器，或者测试液体金属的强度。Matt仍在专心编写代码，也就是机器人的大脑。他一整天没见过Richard了。

Mike Logan再次走到他桌旁，一如往日。“进展报告。”他直入主题。

“好的，长官，这组代码比我们以前处理过的要复杂得多，”Matt迟疑着回答，“我需要和其他科学家交换意见，看看他们有什么想法。”

Logan显得很焦躁。“天网对它的新式武器开始有点……心急了。反抗军正准备发动他们的进攻。我希望能听到一些好消息。”

最后一句话已近乎警告。“我知道，”Matt回答，“一切都差不多准备就绪了。只剩这段代码还需要完善，然后上载。”他又扫了一眼，看见Richard平常的座位上仍空荡荡的。

他抬头看着Logan。“Richard在哪？Richard Freeman？”

Logan依然面无表情。“他的工作已经……终结了。”

一时间，Matt只觉义愤填膺。“不，你的意思是， _他_ 被终结了。为什么？”

“他在屋里摆弄无线电被逮住了。”Logan回答。Matt心里霎时一片冰凉，但他强忍着不露声色。“你知道，那有违规矩。他当即被处死了。”

“你到他房里了？”Matt木然问道。

“我们无处不在。”Logan回答。他顿了顿，抛出了重磅炸弹。“我昨晚看见你进他房间了。只有 _我_ ，没有机器人看见。”

 _换句话说，就是勒索。_ Matt涩涩地想。

果然，Logan的下一句是：“如果你不希望别人知道，那我建议你尽快制造T-1000。如果你不照办，我可能会不留神向天网提起你破坏规矩的事。你知道那会有什么后果。”

“你实在不擅长动员讲话。”Matt嘀咕。

Logan笑笑。“但它足够动员你更努力工作了，不是么？想想你的小妹妹可能被杀害？”

Matt僵住了，他转回屏幕前。“它会完成的。”

“你最好希望如此，Storms，”Logan回答，“为了你们好。”

灰军头目转身走开时，Matt颓然沉进座位里，满心挫败。他将不得不为天网完成这个项目。他 _只得_ 如此。这座监牢无路可逃，禁锢他的枷锁他难以解脱。现在他唯一的希望……都寄托在John Connor身上。

***************

**火力地堡外**

Kyle Reese蹲在一堵碎石墙后，跟他一起的是一支侦察兵小队。他是在离开托潘加的路上遇见这些战士的。附近有机器人，猎杀者正在空中航行。Kyle透过等离子来复枪的瞄准具观望着，直到猎杀者飞过。

“我们走。”他压低嗓门命令道。

进入通往火力地堡的隧道后，他打开手电，沿着蜿蜒曲折的通路向下而行。抵达入口处时，他用力拍打铁门。

“Reese BN3816。”他对推开门上窥视孔的战士报出了自己的身份识别码。

“正确，让他进来。”有人立刻认出了Kyle。门打开了，Kyle走进基地，停下让德国牧羊犬嗅了嗅他的手。随后，他把手电和帽子都放在桌上。

“Derek Reese，”他问桌边的战士，“他在这里吗？他回来了吗？”

战士皱皱眉。“Derek Reese？他被机器人俘虏了，一起的还有Sayles和Wisher。”

Kyle垂下眼。他们当然不会知道Derek正在返回途中的事。

有一点很明显：Derek还没到这里。Kyle深吸了一口气。现在他要做的就是等哥哥回来。他穿过隧道，朝摆放他储物箱的角落走去。

除了和Connor一起在火力地堡的那段日子，他在这里待过的时间不多。即便在那时，他也没在隧道里见到这么多平民。坐在角落里，病恹恹的，哭泣着，吃着些糊状的东西。来自Toto营地的食物补给已经耗尽了，他意识到。他得提醒John这事。有一家人挤在那台“电视”前，靠着箱内的火焰取暖。

他背靠墙角坐在地上。他最后一次在这里是跟Derek、Billy一起，就在Allison死后。他们想鼓励他打起精神，就用世纪集中营和John Connor的事拿他开涮。他很感激他们。但现在，想起这只能让他更加思念哥哥。

他听见角落里有响声，抬眼只见一个年轻的平民男孩，一个捕鼠者，正提着战利品的尾巴，接受旁人的称赞。Kyle呻吟一声。

 _可别再来耗子了……_ 他做了个鬼脸想。

从托潘加长途跋涉回来让他筋疲力尽，加上还为John的新机器人同伴而心烦，为反抗军地堡的环境恶化而担忧，Kyle探手从口袋里掏出了始终随身携带的那张照片。

Sarah Connor的照片。

他没有笑，但他感觉到了他注视她照片时总有的那股奇异的安慰感。

基地门口，狗开始狂吠。Kyle睁大了眼睛，一丝恐惧闪过心头，他知道狗有这样反应的原因。

_机器人！_

他匆匆把照片衔在齿间，一把抓起等离子来复枪。他听见入口方向传来一声尖叫，确认了他预感的危险。

“终结者！”

然后交火声响起。终结者机枪的急速扫射，反抗军战士们的等离子束还击。

还有最糟的，惨叫声。

Kyle冲下隧道走廊，远远就瞥见前方的惨状。入口处的所有战士都已倒地死去，平民们正绝望地四散逃跑。

Kyle发现了那个终结者。那是他不曾见过的面孔，但它极像是个T-888。倒不是说它的型号有什么要紧的。它是个杀手，将残忍地杀死火力地堡的每一个人。

除非Kyle能阻止它。

他举起等离子来复枪开火，但离得太远，难以瞄准。等离子束没有击中目标，反引起了终结者的注意。Kyle闪进旁边的走廊，堪堪躲过机器人的回击。

它继续沿通道走来，一路射击那些躲在掩体后的平民。Kyle把头探出藏身处，再次朝那终结者开火。

但太迟了——那机器人已经占了上风。他们没有希望了。如果Kyle想幸免于难，就只能逃出去。他折回隧道，向另一个出口奔去。

突然，有什么在他身后爆炸了，气浪把他掀翻在地。照片从他齿间飞出，他感觉热浪烧灼着他的后背。

他呻吟一声，抬头只见那张照片落在了火里。他惊得睁大了眼，赶忙伸手从火焰里抢出照片。它已经烧掉一块，而且被熏黑了，但他还是能辨出Sarah的脸。

他听见身后的等离子束射击声，意识到他正站在标着他名字的那个铁箱旁。 _假如我被俘了，她也不能被发现，_ 他毅然决然地想。

他打开铁箱，把照片丢了进去，插上插销，寄望于终结者忙于屠戮火力地堡余下的人，不会意识到他的离开。

他夺门而出，奔跑着寻找掩护。他不知道他要去哪，只知道他必须逃，必须离开。他还得找到哥哥。

他看见远处有几架猎杀者，于是躲到墙后隐蔽。他压低身形，倾听着火力地堡正门的骚动。一队终结者押着一些人从门口出来，进入一辆猿猴战车。

战俘。

身后传来嘎吱嘎吱的脚步声，Kyle猛地转身，看见那个正向他走来的T-888时，恐惧填满了他的心。显然，它终究还是注意到了他的失踪。

Kyle知道全完了。他在心里对自己说：

_一旦它盯上你，就不会停止。直到你死去。_

终结者举起机关枪，Kyle向右闪避，这个动作救了他，子弹雨点般落在他刚才站立的位置。不幸的是，行动的突然让他无暇查看落脚点。他的脚踩在凹凸不平的地面上，脚踝一扭，跪倒在地。

他腿上一阵剧痛，但Kyle拼命想站起身。 _别去想那疼痛！_ 他对自己说。 _站起来，战士！_ 终结者显然是想活捉Kyle，否则就会在他摔倒的时候开枪了。要么就是它想靠得更近些再杀他。

_那就表示我有机会——_

他听见一阵金属摩擦声，在疼痛中抬头，看见终结者已站在身前。它把手伸向了他的脖子。

Kyle只能听天由命。这是不可避免的。在这未来，没有人能活得长久。但他还是不禁希望能有转机。他已辜负了所有人。若就此死去，他还将辜负Sarah Connor。那个他未曾谋面，却全心爱恋着的女人。他将不会回到过去，从终结者手中救出她。这个念头比任何念头都更让他心中刺痛。

但没等终结者的铁爪碰到他脖子，Kyle就感觉另一只有力的手攥住他肩膀，向后猛拽，几乎是把他甩到一边，远离了终结者的魔掌。

他差点在地上摔破脑袋，摇着头抬眼去看是谁用如此暴烈的方式救了他。

_Allison_ _？_

不，是Cameron！John重新编程的新任终结者保镖。

Kyle迷惑地蹙起眉头。她怎么会在这儿？他在讶然的沉默中看着T-888挥起铁拳，砸得Cameron几乎倒地。那敌方终结者显然较为强壮，攥着她的夹克把她摔进了一堆破铜烂铁中。

然后它转过红光闪闪的眼睛盯着Kyle。这机器人显然放弃了最初活捉Kyle的任务，举起枪瞄准他的脑袋。

Kyle想跑，却觉脚踝又是一阵锐痛。机关枪子弹倾泻而出，Kyle抱头蹲下，等着被击中的疼痛感。令人惊讶的是，他什么都没感觉到。

他扭头，只见Cameron正立在他身前，她不知什么时候跳到他和敌方机器人之间，毫不退缩地挡下了那终结者的子弹。

“来复枪。”她说，语音异常沉静，完全不像胸口刚挨了一打子弹的样子。Kyle近乎本能地做出反应，把枪递了过去。她抓过枪，抬枪正中终结者的头颅，动作一气呵成。那机器人砰的一声倒在地上，一动不动了。

Kyle喘得厉害，但他们还没逃掉。他能听见头顶猎杀者的轰鸣，还有被天网杀害的人的惨叫。

Cameron显然也注意到了尚存的危险，她转头看着地上的Kyle。透过她撕裂的夹克，他能看见累累弹孔和殷殷血痕。但是，她伸过一只手。

“想活命就跟我来。”

Kyle忍住皱眉的冲动，握住了她的手。“为什么人人都喜欢说我的台词？”

她没怎么笑，只是微微抬起嘴角。“那是句很棒的台词。”她简单回答道。

她没有松开他的手，半引半拽地拉着他穿过残垣断壁，远离战斗的喧闹。他能觉出，她努力在支撑他伤腿的同时保持着两人的距离。

“其他人怎么办？”他喘息着，蹒跚跟在她身旁。

“被天网抓走了。”Cameron回答。

“我们得救他们。”Kyle抗议道。

Cameron看看他。“这边只有我们俩。那边全是机器人。这时候根本不可能救出他们。”

脚步匆匆地赶了几分钟后，Cameron终于放慢速度，让他能在废墟后调整呼吸，放松伤腿。他刚一坐下，Cameron立刻走到他身旁，想查看他的伤势。

“你受伤了。”她说。

Kyle躲开了她的手。她似乎明白了暗示，退开了。“我知道，”他说，“我扭了脚。”他踩在地上试了试，不由缩了一下。脚肿了，一用力就隐隐作痛。但他还忍得了。

长叹一声后，他意识到他得感谢一个机器人。

他抬起头。“谢谢你。”他犹犹豫豫地嘟哝。

她微微一笑。“别客气。”

“Connor叫你来救我的？”他问。他讨厌自己语调中的尖锐。不管她是否长得像Allison，她确实刚救了他的命。但她仍是个机器人。她保护他，只是因为John有命令。

“不。”她回答。

“Connor没派你来？”Kyle支棱起一边眉毛。

“他不知道我会到这来。”Cameron说。

Kyle沉默片刻，努力想着能解释她行为的理由——不是John的命令，那又是为了什么呢？“那你为什么过来？”

“我看见了火光。”

“然后决定来救援？就这样？就因为这个？”

她注视着他，神色肃然。“人的生命是神圣的。”

Kyle也看着她，有些讶然。最后，他别过脸。一定还有别的原因。她肯定是有什么理由需要他……她是个机器人。她不可能理解人生命的价值。John不可能教会她这个，对吧？她真的有可能理解，并自己做出这样的决定吗？

他对自己恼火起来。 _她。她。我是什么时候开始这样看一个机器人的？_

可是……这也不是第一次有机器人帮助反抗军。Marcus Wright为飞行员Blair Williams献出了生命——如果Marcus能算是个真正的机器人的话。实际上，Marcus是个有着金属骨骼的人。他本质上仍是人类，Kyle最终明白了这一点，并接受了他。

但Cameron不是人类，绝对不是。她是被重新编程的，所以不管John对她做过什么，总归只是拨动了一个开关，重写她的代码，让她服务于人类，而非杀死他们。

和人性没有一点关系。

除了她选择前来救他这事之外……

他开始挣扎着想站起来。Cameron立刻走到他身旁，递过手想帮他，但他从她掌心里抽回了手。有一瞬，她脸上闪过受伤的表情。他不知道她是否明白他还需要时间思考刚发生的一切。

当他开始步履蹒跚地跟在她身后，踏上回瑟拉诺核电站的归路时，他心里不禁感激她，尽管他的本能还想反对。她救了他的命。她给了他另一次机会。

最终，她给了他见证传奇的机会。他没有辜负Sarah Connor。他还是可以志愿回到过去救她。他还是可以见到她。

这才是最重要的。他早先想错了。他没有失败。恰恰相反。

他刚刚 _死里逃生_ 。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 战略防御倡议(Strategic Defense Initiative)，即世人熟知的“星球大战计划”，由美国第40任总统里根于1983年提出，最终目标是建立一个有效而可靠的、能全面保护美国的弹道导弹防御系统。


	28. 第二十八章 认同难获

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAMERON：火力地堡被毁了。JOHN：(对Kyle) Derek会没事的。KYLE：我有种感觉，我再也不会见到他了。WEAVER：你处理托潘加峡谷，John Henry和我对付天网。JOHN：(对Cameron) 你知道任何情况吗？关于Weaver的？她怎么会对天网研发所那么熟悉？[John将Cameron介绍给他的战士们。] DIETZE：机器人！[Dietze愤怒地举起等离子来复枪开火。]

**天网牢房**

Derek Reese不知道审讯已经过去长时间了，是几小时，几天，抑或几星期。他只知道终结者们没再押别的人进入审讯室。

他知道这是为什么。

因为不再有必要了。

他已经把一切都告诉了TOK715。他已经告诉她在哪里能找到John。也许她已经找到他了。也许战争结束了。也许反抗军输了。

“我想它们走了。”

Derek隐约听出是Timms的声音，他缓缓睁开眼，恢复了意识。他从眼角看见Billy Wisher——不，是 _Andy Goode_ ，也很激动。

Derek缓缓抬头，看见有东西躺在他们之间的地面上。他睁大了眼，眉头一拧。

是把斧头。

四个人都盯着它看了半天，然后Sayles问出了大家都在担心的问题。

“这算什么，一场游戏吗？”他问，语调里透着紧张。

“是啊，”Derek回答，“这一直就是场游戏。”

他拾起斧子，举目四顾，然后一斧劈在了他的镣铐上。

当其他人开始解放自己和牢房里还活着的人时，Derek走到门边，望着外面废墟遍布的荒野。

 _这里发生了什么？_ 他默默想道， _为什么天网就这么放了我们？为什么不杀我们？_ 即便TOK715已成功杀死Connor，战争也不会立刻结束。天网肯定不会放人类活命。

到底是谁解放了他们？

“你准备好了？”Sayles问他，“回火力地堡，对吧？”

Derek缓缓点头。“对。回火力地堡。”希望——如果他的审讯者真如它所言撤回了攻击——Kyle会在那里，安然无恙。

“好了，我们走吧。”他简短地命令道。

回家还有很长的路要走。

***********

**前往瑟拉诺核电站途中**

Kyle走在Cameron身旁，两人一路无话。尽管她刚救了他的命，但看这机器人顶着Allison的脸……而且知道John Connor在意这个终结者，知道她就是他离开审判日前的安全世界来到这危机四伏的未来的全部理由，感觉还是……很怪异。

既然这个机器人显然不打算找话谈，Kyle觉得他得先开口……这令人不安的沉默中叫人发疯。另外，他认为聊天有助于转移注意力，让他不去想腿上一阵阵的悸动。

“你怎么遇见他的？”他问。

Cameron不必问也知道他在说的是谁。“我被送回1999年保护他。我从一个回去杀他的终结者枪下救了他。”

“然后你就留在Connor家了？”Kyle问。

“是的。”

“那么你也见过Sarah Connor？”

“是的。”

Kyle静默片刻，鼓起勇气问：“她什么样？”

“她是个好战士。”

Kyle微微一笑。

Cameron看看他。“她不像我。”

他轻声嗤笑。“我想也是。”

“她会做的食物只有薄煎饼。”Cameron继续道。

“真的？”Kyle咧嘴笑起来。此刻，薄煎饼听起来真是美味佳肴。忽然间，他不把Cameron看作一个顶着他视若己出的女孩面孔的杀手了。他把她看作一个知情人，一个了解Sarah Connor的知情人。他想听到更多内情。“然后呢？”

“她是名坚强果敢的战士，为了保护John和阻止审判日，她会做任何事。但她不是个杀手。很长时间里，她从没杀过一个人。”

Kyle听出了潜台词。“可后来……？”他催促她说下去。

“她是不得已的。正当防卫。”

“那不是真正的谋杀……”Kyle说。他很高兴。他无法将Sarah Connor和杀人不眨眼的形象联系在一起。她也许是名战士，刚强如铁，担负着教导John的责任，但是一个杀手？他无法想象，也不会相信。“那不是真正的谋杀。”他重复了一遍。

“那就告诉她吧。”Cameron回答，然后继续道，“她很坚强，但也富于同情和爱心，特别是对John。她是一个传奇。一个英雄。”Kyle又笑了，Cameron看着他，脸上带着近乎揶揄的笑意。

“她是你喜欢的类型。”

Kyle吃吃笑了。“你这么想？”

“我知道。”

Kyle迟疑着。他的本能告诉他，他的下一个问题太过了，那不是他应该——也许也不是他想要知道的东西。但他不能放过这个机会。“你……知不知道谁是John的父亲？这一点上他不敢信任任何人，从不向谁说起。他也从不向我提起他。他是不是……那么信任你，把这件事也告诉你了？”

“是的。但不是现在。”

“你是说，你从第一次离开这未来的时候就知道了？”Kyle推断道。他咬住嘴唇。“他是谁？”

“你有一天会明白的。”她神秘地回答。

Kyle陷入了沉默，思索着。那可能吗？在那份审判日写给John的信里，Sarah曾提起过 _他_ ——Kyle Reese。再没有其他人了。 _他_ 有可能是John的父亲吗？这就是他和John面貌相似的原因吗？这就是他打头一眼看见John起就感觉和这位年轻的将军有一种深切联系的原因吗？在他们共处的短短几天中，Sarah Connor是否爱上了Kyle Reese，正如他爱上她，哪怕穿越时光？他是这个未来的起源吗？

他注视着Cameron，但她已经转头看着前方的道路。显然，对话结束了。

************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

John Connor在瑟拉诺核电站长长的走廊里来回踱步，等待着Cameron的回归。缺了她，他没法开始准备进攻。他必须同她、Weaver、John Henry碰头，计划电子战的方案和发动地点；而且最终他必须把她介绍给他的战士们，让他们知道有了新的战友。

特别是在进攻托潘加期间，John Henry的机器人起义军会与他们共事。

他还担心着Kyle。从火力地堡过来的Sumner几小时前刚到，报告说天网已发动一次进攻。他和其他人成功潜入市政隧道逃过一劫，但他报告说，天网已杀死几乎所有人，并抓了一些俘虏。

如果Kyle被俘了……或者更糟……一切就完蛋了。他需要Kyle去托潘加，因为只有Kyle会志愿回到过去拯救Sarah Connor。

正当John继续踱步时，门卫走过来，脸上略带忧虑。“长官，Kyle Reese在门口。还有Allison Young。”

John猛一抬头。“好。让他们进来。”

卫兵犹豫着。“可是，长官。这是不是陷阱？我以为Allison已经遇害了……”

“我知道发生了什么，士兵，”John咬着牙说，“这是命令。”

卫兵匆匆离去，几分钟后领着Kyle和Cameron回来了。看见他们，John松了口气。Cameron的夹克上染着血迹，弹痕累累，但她状态完好。Kyle模样糟透了，但没有受伤，只是一身烟熏火燎的痕迹和长途旅行后的疲惫。虽然Kyle身上不像有什么伤，但John还是看出Kyle的眼神变了……透出股深深的失落感。

Cameron先开口了。“火力地堡被毁了。”她报告。

“我听说了。”John阴郁地说。

“这下它名副其实了。”Kyle缺乏喜悦地笑笑，“大部分人被杀害，还有些被俘虏了。”

John注视了Kyle片刻，探究着他眼中的空洞茫然。“Derek会没事的。”

“我知道，”Kyle立刻回答，语气肯定，“但我有种感觉，我再也不会见到他了。”

这解释了Kyle眼中的失落，但John不明白Kyle为什么会有这种感觉，虽然他的担心确将成为事实。但Kyle不该知道任何有关回到过去解救Sarah的事。他飞快地瞥了Cameron一眼，可他不相信她会把这类信息透露给Kyle。

“你为什么不去拾掇一下身上呢？”John提议。

Kyle点点头，向隧道那头走去。John转向Cameron。

“Derek怎么样？”

“我放了他，”她回答，“但他步行回来得好几天，特别如果中途停下休息的话。”

“你怎么能这么快到那里又折回来呢？”

“一辆摩托终结者，”Cameron回答，“它不知道我已经转变阵营。天网一定是在我回来的路上发觉了。它想把我甩下来。”

John的神色一下变成了担心。“你没事吧？”

她望着他，神色倨傲。“我把它终结了。”

“然后你就突然想到火力地堡去？”他怀疑地问。

“我路过时看到了黑烟。Kyle Reese正被一个机器人追杀。我消灭了它。”

John努力掩住脸上的微笑。“所以你决定去帮他们？即使那不是你的任务？即使你的任务只是保护我？”

“我必须保护Kyle，这也是保护你。”Cameron回答。

John轻叹一声。“对。”所以，她还是没有完全领会“生命是神圣的”这个概念——她应该支援火力地堡，哪怕命在旦夕的不是Kyle（因此也无关John）。但他不会生她的气。他还有很多很多时间教她。

************

**瑟拉诺核电站密室**

John等着Weaver和John Henry向Cameron解释了John Henry的代码如何能够作为病毒攻击天网并摧毁它。她只听第一遍就完全理解了。

“好了，”John说，“我们知道John Henry的代码会消灭天网。但问题是怎么把它上传到天网系统？”

Cameron先开了口。“输入代码成功机率最高的地方是找一台天网的超级计算机终端。”

“你知道哪里有这些终端？”

“全球的几个研发所有。”Cameron回答。

“研发所？”John重复了一遍。

“天网研究与开发所。天网在这些地方集中了人类科学家，为它研制新式武器。”

John克制住听说人类奴隶存在而涌起的怒火。帮助那些人的唯一办法，是消灭天网。“我们怎么知道哪个研发所才是最佳上载点呢？”

Weaver对John微微一笑。“你必须学会信任我们，Connor。”

他蹙蹙眉。“什么？”

“John Henry？”Weaver对起义军首领点点头。

“Connor先生，”John Henry回答，“我在天网内部的几个间谍说，孤岛研发所是天网最快最先进的基站之一。”

“它也是防御力量最强的研发所之一。”Cameron补充道。

“对，”Weaver带着微笑说，“但我知道如何绕过那些防御。”

John挑起一边眉毛。“你知道？”

“相信我，John Connor，”Weaver神秘地说，“你处理托潘加峡谷，John Henry和我会对付天网。”

“我们去转移注意力，你们会干掉它……”John重复着。

“就像你派我解决‘交通信息实时自动更新系统’的那次一样。”Cameron解释道。

“只是目标更大，也更冒险。”John嘟囔。他叹了口气，想起另一点来。“我母亲在留言里还提过一件事。她说，在有未检验代码存在的情况下，科学家们无法预测当天网和John Henry的代码拼死争斗时，会发生怎样的相互作用。我们可能创造出更糟的东西。”

“冒险是生活的一部分，Connor，”Weaver回答，“这风险是我们必须承担的。”

“你说你需要Cameron的代码以掩护John Henry的代码上载到天网。”John犹豫着，望了望Cameron，“所以她必须和你一起去吗？”

“没有那个必要，”John Henry说，“我的芯片本来就是属于她的，所以里面还有她代码的痕迹残留。要迷惑天网的反病毒程序，有这个就够了。”

“我不会离开你的。”Cameron补充道。

“很好。”John微笑着说。他又看看Weaver和John Henry。“托潘加会很好地起到牵制作用。当Cameron和我登上运囚驳船时，发现所有终结者都被召回了。它们正在集合，准备大规模反击。天网部队将守卫托潘加。你把机器人部队交给我，我们将攻占托潘加和时间机器。天网将忙于击退我们，那时你和JH就更容易闯入研发所。只要你上载了病毒……我们就赢了。”

John把手递向John Henry。“祝你好运。”

John Henry盯着那只手看了一阵，然后握住了它。“对。祝你好运，Connor先生。”

转向房门时，他看见John Henry与Cameron重复了同样的动作。

“祝你好运。”他说。

John暗自微笑着退出房间，走下走廊。Cameron一会儿就赶了上来。

“你知道任何情况吗？”他问，“关于Weaver的？她怎么会对天网研发所那么熟悉？她以前在那里待过吗？”

“我不知道，”Cameron回答，“可能John Henry的间谍跟她说过孤岛研发所的防护措施。”

“可能吧。”John应着，虽然他心里还是有种“什么地方不对劲的”古怪感觉。倒不是觉得Cameron对他撒谎。 _我想我们已经克服那个问题了。_

但是 _Weaver_ ……他依然不知道她的真实意图。确实，她与John Henry还有机器人起义军共事，但假如她另有目的呢？假如他们弄错了，John Henry的代码与天网代码融合会创造出更可怕的东西呢？假如Weaver等的就是这个结果呢？

他摇头甩开这感觉。 _信任_ _。_ 这才是关键。他只需信任她和John Henry。

信任。并希望假如Weaver最后背叛了他，全人类也会原谅他……

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站主会场**

John自信地站在战士们面前，他们将在24小时内出发去执行一项致命任务——从天网手中夺取托潘加峡谷。

“恕我直言， _长官_ ，”Dietze说，“据我们所知，托潘加峡谷到处是机器人。那里天网活动频繁，好像正组织大规模防御。我们怎么有机会赢？”

John绽出一丝微笑。战士们当然会觉得这没有希望。他们还不知道机器人盟军的存在。“我会让你们看到的。”他走到门边，拉开门。“向你们介绍基地的新任军官，我的副指挥……”

Cameron走进屋，几名军官立刻大吃一惊。“那不是 _Allison_ 吗？”

可以想见，头一个做出反应的是Dietze，他满眼怒火。“不，它是 _机器人_ ！”他举起武器指着Cameron。

John本该预见到这样的情形，他本该考虑Dietze天生的急性子。这个中尉扣下等离子来复枪扳机的同时，他不假思索地闪身挡在Cameron和Dietze之间，把自己的安全抛到了九霄云外。

但就在等离子束离开枪管前，Kyle Reese把Dietze的来复枪向上一推，等离子束射在天花板上，轰下几小块混凝土来。Dietze怒冲冲地看看Kyle，然后小声诅咒着John，把喷火的眼睛转向了Cameron。

“你知道它是什么吗？”他尖锐地问。

“是的，我知道 _她_ 的身份。”John静静答道。

“不是她。是 _它_ 。”Dietze反驳。

“她现在是你的战友，”John以命令的口吻说，“你的长官。她的名字是Cameron。”

Dietze狠命摇着头。“她的名字？它不是人类，Connor！”

“退下。”John下令道。

Dietze没有一点打算听从命令的表示。肾上腺素在他体内奔涌，他猛地转向Cameron。John看见Cameron垂在身侧的手抽搐了一下，或许是在判断Dietze是否真的是个威胁。不幸的是，这个动作更吓着了Dietze，他一把拔出手枪。

“机器婊——”

没等Dietze把话说完，一颗子弹就擦着他的手飞过，他丢下手枪摁住手背，又气又痛地号叫起来。John停住动作，他的胳膊仍向前伸着，他的手指仍扣在扳机上。他愣了一下，才意识到他就是那个开枪的人。他的脸被愤怒烧得发红，他向Dietze跨了一步，踢开不服管束者的枪，挨着这个伏在地上的战士蹲下身。

“听清楚了，中尉，”他压低嗓门，用只有Dietze能听到的音量说，“如果你敢再这么叫她，我就杀了你。”他站起身，向全体官兵宣布道，“她现在是忠诚于我们的。她是忠诚于我的。要是有人敢碰她一下，我对天发誓，我会开枪撂倒你。明白吗？”

整间屋子一片可怕的寂静，有人面露责难，有人震惊，有人似乎只是为Dietze被镇住而松了口气。但最让John担心的还是那些责难的目光。

“怎么？”他问，“你们认为我背叛了大家吗？你们认为我变节了？”他的目光落在Jesse身侧的Chris Garvin身上。“嗯？Garvin？”

“不……不，长官。”Garvin结结巴巴地说。

John的视线扫过人群。“让我这么说吧。机器和人类已经共存了数百年。我们一起工作，相安无事。机器帮助我们，大家和谐共处。”

“那些机器没有自我意识。”Dietze低吼道，他仍坐在地上，捂着手背上的灼伤。

“确实，”John承认，“但哪个意识才是我们敌人？哪个意识才是想消灭我们的那一个？是天网。不是那些终结者，不是她——是天网。天网才是敌人。那些终结者是被编程效力于天网的。它们别无选择，只是生来如此。真正邪恶的是 _它们_ ，还是天网？”

他能看见一些战士脸上开始显出理解的神情。“有些人类，”John继续道，“灰军。他们跟我们对着干，他们为我们的敌人战斗。为什么不能接受这样的想法——也许机器人也能如此？如果灰军能够被洗脑进而效力天网，为什么那些终结者不能被重新编程以服务我们？它们会帮我们打赢这场战争！她会帮我们赢得胜利！那句老话是怎么说的？知己知彼，百战不殆。要战胜机器，有什么办法比借助机器的力量更好呢？”

“就像是以火攻火，”Dietze咬着牙回答，“总有一天会引火上身。”

“我们早就火上身了，Dietze，”John反驳，“审判日就是证明。有什么武器比把敌人变成我们的人更具威力？以彼之道，还施彼身。有什么能够对抗一个终结者？”

他看见Jesse理解地点着头，知道她已经接受了他的观点。“另一个终结者。”她说。

他微微一笑。“没错。又有什么人能留在天网阵营中，给我们传递有价值的内部消息？”

“终结者！”Garvin喊了起来，“你重新编程了终结者渗透到内部？”

John点头。“它们是间谍，秘密为我们工作，以阻止天网。所以我才能够渗透进天网中心，营救那里的战俘。间谍们关掉了防御系统；它们让敌方终结者远离我。你们还记得Marcus Wright，那个半人半终结者吗？他选择帮助我，帮助反抗军，即使你们曾想杀他。还有我曾对你们说过的另一支反抗军，记得吗，Dietze？那支在我们进攻瑟拉诺时，帮助我们分散敌军注意力的队伍？那些是与我结盟的机器人。一个机器人曾帮助我从天网中心救出Kyle Reese。它们也将帮助我们渗透进托潘加峡谷，永远消灭天网。你们不明白吗？这是我们赢得战争的唯一办法。我们需要它们的帮助。”

“这是怎么做到的，Connor？”Jesse好奇地问，“我是说，重新编程？”

“我会展示给你们看的，”John回答，“俘获一个终结者，我会向你们展示说明如何重新编程。”

*****************

Jesse用眼角余光留心盯着Dietze。这人是个好战士，但也是个火爆性子，脾气犟得九头牛都拉不回来，只要想到了，什么都敢说。

即便现在，在Connor开枪打伤他的手立威之后，Dietze还是公然反对着这位年轻将军的动议。他愤怒地皱着眉头。“你们就没人觉得这有问题吗？”

“冷静点，Dietze，”Jesse说，“你听到那人怎么说了。Connor知道他在做什么。”

“Connor被洗脑了，”Dietze反唇相讥，“你看到他看它的表情了吗？他真的把它当成一个真正的女孩。他随时准备 _为它而死_ 。”Jesse摇摇头。Connor这么做是有原因的。他只是阐明了一个观点。也许他又说对了。他们需要这个Allison的分身。如果他们想拿下托潘加，他们就需要机器人的协助。Connor明白这一点。他明白为了赢得胜利，他们有时需要做出牺牲，做出妥协。

对敌人重新编程就是这样一件事。

Dietze依然对Connor的计划不买账。他转向旁边的Perry。“你没看出这里头的问题吗？你真的 _认同_ 这事？”

“那很令人震惊。”Perry承认。Jesse蹙蹙眉。他的口吻里没有震惊的味道……除非Connor以前就向Perry提起过对机器人重新编程的事。“但她会是一件很有价值的武器。”这位少校继续道。

“你不明白吗？”Dietze问，“那只是它们希望我们想的。它们不是武器，它们是杀手。”

“但现在是我们的杀手了。”Perry回答。

Dietze面容阴郁。“我不相信。”

Jesse叹了口气，踱步上前行使了她的权威。“Dietze，够了。回到你的铺位，等着Connor的重新编程展示。”

Dietze抿紧了嘴，转身离去。

“说‘是，长官’。”Jesse下意识地开口纠正他的行为。

Dietze一脸恼怒，但他还是照办了。“是，长官。”

************

John命令一支突击小分队外出抓捕一个终结者，他目送着他们鱼贯而出，直到队末的Dietze和Jesse也离开房间。

所有人都出去了，除了Kyle Reese。

Cameron小心走近Kyle。“谢谢。”她说。

“我这么做不是为你。”Kyle粗声说。他抬头对上John的眼睛。“我这么做是为了他。”

Cameron又看看John。

“Cameron……”他说着，冲门点了点头。她明白了他的暗示，走到外面等他。等她走出视线范围后，Kyle走近了John。

“谢谢你，Kyle。”John诚挚地说。

Kyle迟疑一下。“……没什么，John。”

“你是怎么……接受这个的？”John问道。

“要问我是不是赞同？”Kyle说，“我也不知道。”他脸上闪过痛苦的神色。“她不是Allison。”

“我知道。”John沉声道。然而，他意识到显然有什么事改变了Kyle的观点。他已开始说 _她_ 而非 _它_ 。也许Cameron开始接触他了。

“但要问我是不是信任你？”Kyle继续道，“是的。我愿为你而死，John Connor。”

他没再说什么，只是走出门去，留下掷地有声的话语在屋内回荡。John合上双眼，过了片刻，才转身也走出了房门。

Cameron就在主会场外等着他。“你冒着生命危险保护我，”她一见他就说，“那是很危险的。那让人们不安。”

他凝视着她，眉毛打成了一个结。她过去也对他说过同样的话，在她那次临时故障后，他冒生命危险重启她的时候。

“你以前也对我说过同样的话，”他说，渐渐领会了真相，“在你……变回来以后……那是个警告。我那时候不明白。你不是在说Derek和Sarah，你是在说反抗军。”

Cameron点点头。“如果你和我太亲近，就会危及你在军中的地位。”

“你知道那会疏远我和他们的距离，”John继续说下去，说话间，拼图在他脑海中渐渐成型，“你觉得那会危及我的领袖威信……你想帮我。”他面容苦涩，“你想把我推开……”

他在她脸上看到了不逊于他的痛苦。“不是因为我想，”她一字一句地说，“我说过，如果我们没那么亲密，对你会更好，不是我想那么做。”

“然后那起作用了，”John说，“你推开了我，我们疏远了，除了……你对我和Riley间关系的反应。你嫉妒了。”

“我不想把你推开，”Cameron回答，“在你第一次把我送回过去前，你曾告诉我，要教你如何成为一个好的领袖。其中一部分就是让你明白，如果你太接近我，就会给你的反抗军带来问题。”

“然后……？”

“可是在你遇见Riley后，我意识到，遵循你的第一条命令将有悖于你的另一个需要。”

“那是什么？”

“快乐。你对我说过，‘从我们相逢的那一刻起，我就一直爱着你。’即使那时候你没有表现出来。我不想看你和Riley在一起。”

“好了，我想，这现在没什么要紧的了？”John高高兴兴地回答，“我们在一起了，没有什么会改变它。”

“我不想改变它。”

John垂下眼睛，片刻后，他说：“我想他们会习惯的。至少，他们中的绝大部分人会的。在你和其他机器人向他们证明自己以后，他们会理解的。”

他犹豫了一下。“我真希望……我真希望当时我们之间不是那样的。我真希望当时我有更多时间想明白那一切。你还记得我带Riley去墨西哥那次吗？”

Cameron别过脸。“记得。”

“我真希望那地方还在。”

“为什么？”她问。

“这样我就能带 _你_ 去那里。向你，而不是向Riley，展示我成长的地方，展示我本该向你展示的一切。对不起，我曾那样逃避。”

“我明白。”

“我想我只是……需要某个人，你知道吧？做John Connor会很孤独。即使是现在，也感觉像是孤零零一个人。”

她把一只手放在他肩头，这是她此前从未表现过的关怀姿态。“你不是一个人，”她对他说，“我会一直在你身边。”

尽管有她的安慰，他还是觉得心碎。因为他知道那不是真的。总有一天，他将不得不送她离开，回到过去保护年轻的自己。

然后他将再次孑然一身。

她是对的。她对他说出那句话，想来似乎是很久以前的事了。那时候，他们肩并肩静静地躺在他床上。她说——

_做_ _John Connor_ _会很孤独。_

************

**瑟拉诺核电站计算机房**

John和Cameron并肩站在计算机屏幕前，T-888的芯片被接入CPU，一小群反抗军战士在他身后，迷茫而好奇地观看着这个过程。

最后，他取出芯片，插回机器人头部。几名战士举起武器以防万一。甚至Cameron都显得有点神经质——相对于一个机器人而言。毕竟这实际上是他第一次进行重新编程，但他相信她会记得过程，如果他做错了什么，她会告诉他的。

T-888睁开双眼，注视着人群。John背着手走到它跟前。

“你的任务是什么？”

“协助人类反抗军，确保人类的生存。”机器人机械地回答。

屋子里的来复枪都渐渐放低了枪口，战士们放松下来。

“这就像是一个二元开关，非此即彼，”John解释道，“现在，它们不再追杀人类，转而保卫我们。”

“但它们不懂得生命的价值，”Dietze反对道，“我们对它们来说无关紧要。”

John没有理会Dietze的抱怨。“它们现在的程序是服从高级军官的命令。”

一个叫Seth Kohl的年轻战士走向那机器人，伸手在它脸前晃了晃。机器人几乎一动不动，也没有眨眼。Seth看看Cameron。

“它不像她那么像人类。”他评价道。

“不像 _它_ 。”Dietze立刻纠正道。

Seth没理他。“她是什么型号？”

“TOK，”Cameron说，“高级渗透型。”

“我们有设自动保险装置吧？”Dietze问，“以防它们危及任务？”

“是的。”John回答。他转向T-888。“服从芯片取出。”那终结者依然静止不动，像是僵住了，任由John重新打开它的脑袋，拔出芯片。

“那管用吗，”Jesse怀疑地问，“每次？”

“是的，”John说，“当然，命令必须由军阶高的人类下达。”

“你打算把它们放在哪儿？”Dietze问道，嗓音里透着丝苦味。

“计划是最终每个地堡配备至少一个……作为安全防护。”他的目光扫过人群，“如果没有更多问题，你们可以解散了。”

**************

Jesse盯着那个静默的机器人打量了一阵子，然后她听见Dietze走到身旁。

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”他问，“卡特号会有一个船长。一个机器人。来驾驶我们的潜艇。”

Jesse耸耸肩。“也许这是好事。”

“好事？”Dietze重复一遍，撇了撇嘴。

“它是机器，是计算机，”Jesse不紧不慢地回答，“它能够比任何人类都更好地驾驶卡特号。人类会紧张，会抽搐。他们会犯错。而机器人……它们不会。”

“那么你是说你真的赞同Connor的做法？”Dietze问，“你觉得这是 _好事_ ？”

Jesse目送着Connor和他的机器人副指挥离开房间。

“再说吧……”


	29. 第二十九章 生而自由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：Weaver和John Henry会上载能够永远消灭天网的病毒。而我们的任务是占领托潘加。[John的部队进攻托潘加。John把Cameron从等离子束前推开] JOHN：我们不能这么做。双方并非势均力敌。我们会损失很多人。CAMERON：这是你必须做出的牺牲。[John Henry接入研发所的计算机。] JOHN HENRY：天网想改变未来。[一个终结者进入时间机器，John看见它不见了。] JOHN：我需要一名志愿者！

**瑟拉诺核电站**

士兵Chris Garvin出现时，John Connor刚和Cameron走进房间。Garvin犹豫着看了一眼Cameron，才把视线转向John。“您的朋友想找您，”他报告道，“Riley Dawson。”

John感觉Cameron一下僵住了，虽然他敢肯定Garvin不会注意到。

“她在哪儿？”John问。

“就在这儿，瑟拉诺的平民隧道里，”Garvin报告。 _对，_ John记起来了。金鱼地堡被攻陷后，所有生还者都被带到这里。打那天起，他压根就没想起过Riley。他失去了Allison，后来又找回了Cameron……他不知道她现在怎么样了。

“唔……谢谢。”他嘀咕。

Garvin显得有些惊讶。John有种感觉，Jesse或许向他提过John如何每次到金鱼地堡时都会问起Riley的情况。“您不打算……”Garvin脸色一红，飞快闭上了嘴，“抱歉，我无权过问，将军。”

“谢谢你。”John简短地说。

Garvin一走，Cameron就开了口，声音轻轻的，但带着丝颤抖。“Riley……？”

John早知道会有这一天。他长叹一声。“我只是觉得内疚，好吗？”他说，“我是说，她因我而死，而现在她还活着……”

“所以你想和她在一起。”Cameron接口道。

John张口结舌，他意识到了Cameron的潜台词。“ _不_ _，_ ”他强调，“我不爱她。千万别那么想。但我在意过她。我不知道……”

“你从没爱过她？”

“从没。”

“可你那次在外面和她待到很晚又是怎么回事呢？”

“怎么，你嫉妒了？”他逗她。她似乎并不觉得有趣，于是他的表情渐渐变得严肃。“什么都没有发生，我发誓。我喜欢过她。但我从没爱过她。”他摇摇头，深吸了口气。“自从你回来以后，你一直在向我道歉，但真正应该道歉的人是我。在过去，我……又蠢又瞎，对你又那么坏。我总是把你推开，每件事都怪你，我听信了我母亲，Derek，还有Riley的谎言。后来……”

他迟疑着抬眼看她，她正仔细听着他说的每一个字，毫无疑问，那段回忆对她而言就像对他一样，清晰得历历在目。“我们一起在旅馆里，我让你做一个选择。如果你爱我，你就会帮营救我母亲。如果不，我们就会像她要求的那样离开，我会不加质疑地跟你走。”一抹微笑从他脸上掠过。“但你选择了……因为你爱我。然后你受了伤，我没法修好你。”他能感觉到泪水盈满了眼眶，他咽了咽唾沫。“再后来你……你就走了。那时候，我才意识到我失去了什么。”

他拉过她的手，紧紧握住，拼尽全力。“当时我还从没告诉你我真正的感受，虽然那份感情一直都埋在我心里。你曾对我说过——几次对我说过你爱我。诚然，表达方式是有些奇怪。”他自顾自笑笑。Cameron曾两次表白对他的爱：一次是在她想杀他而后被困在卡车之间的时候，一次是在电话里模仿Riley的口音。

“你曾对我说过。”他重复道。话哽在了他嗓子里，但他终于还是说了出来。“但我从没对你说过。所以我发誓，我不会让你就那样离开，连那句话都没来得及听到。我会不惜一切代价把你找回来，因为我再也不想否认了。我爱你。”

她的微笑照亮了他的脸。“谢谢你的解释。”她柔声说。

他咧嘴笑笑。“不过现在我们没时间可浪费了。我得准备好进攻托潘加的作战计划。”他蹙蹙眉，四下张望。“你在会场看见Blair Williams了吗？”

“Blair Williams？”

“她是我的王牌飞行员之一，”John解释，“你见过她一次，在运囚驳船上，那是你……之前的事，算了，没什么。”他匆匆道。记忆擦除已抹去她关于刺伤Blair心脏并几乎杀死John的所有记忆。她或许也不记得Marcus Wright了……

John头一昂。“我想我知道她会去哪儿。”

*************

**瑟拉诺核电站墓地**

John和Cameron朝外面Marcus Wright和Allison Young的墓地走去。John不愿去看Allison的纪念碑。那无关紧要。她不葬在那里；她在天网手中。也许被当成试验品，也许被草草抛进了河里……

他摇摇头，甩开这些念头。

如他所料，Blair Williams正坐在Marcus墓前。听见John和Cameron走近，她猛一抬头，赶紧站了起来，擦去眼角的泪水，竭力作回坚强的模样。“对不起，将军。我知道，这时候我本该在为进攻做准备的。”

John给了她一个伤感的微笑。“你没必要道歉，Blair。”

她缓缓点头，目光转向Marcus的纪念碑，然后又落回John身上。“这里是个好地方，可以尽情——”

“哭泣？”John说。

“ _感受。_ ”她更正道。

他们沉默片刻，然后John指指Cameron。“Blair，这是——”

“我知道，”她接口道，“Cameron，对吧？你的机器爱人？”

Cameron谨慎地瞥了John一眼，要求他的解释。“Marcus是个混种，”他说，“半机器，半人类。她爱他。她能理解。”

Blair没对Cameron显出丝毫愤怒和恐惧，虽然John知道，她不可能不记得是Cameron在运囚驳船的直升机上袭击了她。

但她只是悲伤地微笑着。“现在我知道了，Connor。我明白你为什么不惜一切代价也要把她找回来。我也会做同样的事。”

她转身走进瑟拉诺核电站，向机库方向走去。John走在她身旁，Cameron落后一步跟着。

“你现在怎么样？”他担心地问。有着Marcus的心脏必定令她心碎，Wright真真正正地为救她献出了自己。

“你尽可以放心，Connor，”Blair不容置疑地说，“他们管我叫‘踢猎杀者屁股的行家’可不是白叫的。”

她走向她的A-10，开始检查引擎。她干得很努力，但他明白她坚强的言行只是表象。心底里，她仍在伤心，仍在思念Marcus。一如他冲进Zeira公司的地下室，发现毫无生气的Cameron时曾体验过的那种悲伤和失落。只是对Blair而言，情况还要糟糕……因为John坚持下去的力量来自他的决心、希望和信仰——他总有一天会找回Cameron。

但Marcus Wright却再也不会回来了。

Blair继续围着飞机转，四下查看。

John轻声开口道：“你觉得她会没事吗？”他希望她会明白他问的其实是她，而非那架A-10。

Blair抬头望着他，他看见她眼中无尽的哀伤。“她会继续飞翔的，Connor，”她回答道，显然明白他意之所指，“只是……还很痛，在这里。”她把一只手按在自己胸口上，无疑是在感受Marcus有力的心跳。

Cameron注视着她。“我很难过你的损失。”

Blair现出一丝微笑。“谢谢。”

只有这一次，John Connor不知道他还能说些什么。没有至理名言，没有宽慰之辞。

无言以对。

************

**瑟拉诺核电站密室**

John和Cameron站在瑟拉诺核电站里，看着Weaver和John Henry准备启程前往那处研究所，进行注入代码的任务。“祝你们好运。”他说，心里想着不知机器人们是否会相信运气。

John Henry正打算回答他的祝福，但突然，他、Cameron和Weaver同时转向了门口。几秒钟后，John才听到了他们所听见的动静。

又过了几秒，他看见了那个弄出动静的人。

“Perry，”少校走进房间时，John扬起一边眉毛问道，“你到这有什么事？”

“我来告诉您，我们的部队准备就绪。”Perry回答，他的视线从Weaver到John Henry再到Cameron，最后落回John身上。“空军准备就绪，陆军准备就绪。我们只等您的命令，长官。”

“很好。”John回答。

Perry又看看Weaver和John Henry。“他们是什么人？”

“他们将潜入一处天网机构，向其注入病毒代码，以永远消灭天网。我们的工作是夺取天网在托潘加的秘密武器，这也将为他们的行动提供掩护，保证上载工作的完成。”

“病毒？”Perry问。

John笑了笑。“别问了，少校。它超出你的理解。告诉你的兵散开队形。我一发信号，我们就全面进入托潘加。你可以下去了。”

Perry举起一只手。“Connor，等等。这病毒代码……你确定它有用？”

John咬着下唇。“不确定。”他承认。

Perry望向John Henry。“你能肯定吗？”

“不能。”

“有人能肯定吗？”

Cameron和Weaver异口同声答道：“没有。”

“太离奇了。”Perry小声嘀咕。

“好了，”John说，“你我只需操心攻占托潘加的事。天网就让他们去对付吧。”

***************

**托潘加峡谷**

John蜷身在峡谷底部，一手紧握等离子来复枪，一手抓着联系空军部队的无线电步话机。此刻，Blair和其他飞行员已发动空袭，出色地清除了天网的猎杀者。

现在，剩下的问题就是如何解决John的战士们现身时将对应从天网综合机构涌出迎战的终结者了。

他感觉到Cameron的手按在他肩头。“大家都在等你的信号。”

他轻轻把手覆在她的手上，朝她微微一笑，然后深吸一口气，下达了命令。

当反抗军向前发起冲锋时，他看见终结者们也冲出了天网综合机构的大门。John Henry的机器人起义军冲在前面，尽量引开天网的火力，有些甚至冲到了可以和敌方终结者肉搏的距离。

Cameron是John小队的尖兵，手握等离子来复枪，背上斜挎榴弹发射器。John在战场的喧嚣中努力集中注意力，跟在两步开外。

Cameron射出的一道等离子束正中一个T-888的头部，把它击倒在地。另一个终结者看见她的攻击，转向Cameron，举枪便射。在那短短的一瞬，时间仿佛凝固了，John Connor清楚地看见终结者手中的武器。那不是普通的枪。

那是一支等离子来复枪，和反抗军用的一模一样。

一支能够重伤甚至杀死他的机器人保护者的等离子来复枪。

_不！我不能这时候失去她！_

他本能地作出反应，扑向Cameron把她推倒在地，感觉灼热的等离子束径直穿过她方才所站的位置，瞄准的正是芯片的高度。

他趴在她身上，听见身后传来一声毛骨悚然的尖叫。他猛地把头转向声音方向，只见——

一个战士倒在地上——死了，半边脑袋都被等离子束可怕的热度融化。John惊骇得目瞪口呆，他只觉胃里翻腾欲呕。

他刚才救Cameron躲过的那道等离子束杀死了这个人。

几码外，Dietze的脸扭曲着，神色里有震惊也有被出卖的愤怒。这名中尉看到了整个过程，看到John救下一个机器人，却致使一个人付出了生命的代价。

John感觉Cameron攥住他的夹克领口，把他拖进几块巨石形成的天然掩体后。John只能木然地——歉疚地——注视着那个死去战士的尸体。他想知道……如果他看见那个人站在那里，他还会救Cameron吗？哪怕那意味着一个人的死？他的心做出了诚实的回答，他的良心却难以承受那答案。

Cameron抬手托住他的下巴，别过他的脑袋，让他面对着她。“你必须集中注意力，John。”她说，语调尖锐威严，“你必须指挥战斗。”

John回头扫视战场，看见蓝色紫色的等离子束光芒此起彼伏，有来自人类的，也有来自机器人的。他们曾经的优势荡然无存。天网已对等离子来复枪进行反向工程，大批生产装备它自己的部队。

反抗军渐渐被逼退。同John、Cameron一起藏在岩石掩体后的几个战士里，就有Perry、Kyle和Dietze。

“下令吧。”Cameron提醒他。

John摇摇头。“现在它们也都有等离子来复枪了。Kyle和我在萤火虫地堡见过一个终结者有装备，但现在所有终结者都有了来复枪。”他的心沉了下去。他们没法成功——除非付出惨重的伤亡。“我们不能这么做，”他说，“双方不再是势均力敌了。现在两边都有来复枪，但它们有数量优势……”

“我们有John Henry和他的机器人部队。”Cameron提醒他。

 _话虽如此……_ “我们会损失很多人。”

“这是你必须做出的牺牲。”

她的冷酷回答令他吃惊。“什么？”

“这是你唯一的机会，John，”她理智地说，“你必须拿下托潘加。你必须给Weaver和John Henry提供掩护，你必须夺取时间机器。这件事不仅仅是至关重要；而且是根本所在。我们必须成功，无论代价如何。”

她是对的，他意识到了，尽管他心中憎恶这个事实。从根本上来说，如果不现在夺取托潘加，他会失去更多。他输掉的将是 _全人类_ 的命运。

Kyle听着这番对话，等待着一个明确的答案。“你的命令是什么，John？”

“Connor？”Perry说，“要我说的话……”

“不，”John毅然下令，“我们前进。”

他注意到Dietze怒视Cameron一眼，才转头跟上了他的指挥官。

**************

**大洋深处，天网研发所**

Matt Storms不安地坐在电脑桌旁。无法了解战况进展让他感觉很无助。大概一小时前，Logan通报说反抗军开始了进攻。他和几个终结者一起离开了研发所。

Matt确信天网很不高兴Matt和其他科学家没在反抗军进攻前完善T-1000，这正是他有意造成的状况。不幸的是，自从Richard遇害无线电台被毁，Matt便无法得知托潘加的情况。反抗军的袭击会成功吗？又或者他们将被天网的优势兵力歼灭？

没等他进一步思索，房间那头有扇门被撞开，两个身影走了进来，一女一男。女人锐利得像能把人刺穿的眼睛盯住了他，径直朝他走来。他立刻紧张起来。他们走路的姿势不像人类。

这就表示，他们是终结者。

走近后，其中的男子冲他露出明朗的微笑。“你好，我名叫John Henry。这是Catherine Weaver。”

Matt蹙蹙眉，这不同寻常的问候让他有些迷惑。如果它们是终结者，那它们不该是来这里杀他的吗，因为他没完成天网的T-1000项目？

叫John Henry的那个向他递过一只手，Matt不大情愿地握住。“Matthew Storms。”

“Storms先生，”Weaver直截了当地说，“我们需要使用超级计算机。”

Matt支棱起一边眉毛。不管他们是什么身份，他要想活下去最好是帮他们的忙。“我可以让你们进房间，但天网在屋里安排了终结者守卫。上一个想溜进去的家伙已经被杀了。”

Weaver只是注视着他。“有抵抗我们会处理的。”

尽管这个叫Catherine Weaver的似乎一心只有任务，而且相当心急，但John Henry表现得颇为友好，几乎有些孩子气。“帮帮忙，”他又微笑起来，“我们必须帮助John Connor。”

 _John Connor_ _？_ Matt跳了起来。“你们是和John Connor一起的？”他兴奋地说，“Connor有为他工作的机器人？”

“是和他一起工作。”John Henry更正他。

Matt快步向前。“天网主终端在这边。我给你们带路。”

****************

**托潘加峡谷天网综合机构**

John Henry的机器人后援已抵达战场，有效地协助John的队伍攻进天网综合机构的入口。虽然如此，托潘加战役中死去的人类战士仍令John不忍回忆。

无线电步话机噼啪作响，John接了起来。“Blair！我们还有什么？”

“一桶水，Connor，”Blair淡然答道。这句绿野仙踪暗语的意思是，‘弹药耗尽’。“我有两只红宝石拖鞋，但我会把它们留到待会儿放焰火的时候。”

Perry扬起一边眉毛盯着他，John作了解释。“她有两枚导弹，但她会把它们留到我们炸掉这地方的时候用。”他转向对无线电中说：“跑吧，Toto，跑吧。等着焰火表演吧。”

他敢发誓，他听见她松了一口气。“收到，Connor。”

John抬起一只手，拦住余下的部队。“原地待命，”他命令，“守住入口，别让任何机器人进来。”

“你要一个人去？”Sumner睁大眼睛问。

“当然不是，”Dietze语调尖刻，“他会带上那个金属罐的。”

John怒目而视。“也许下次我会朝你的嘴而不是你的手开枪。”他斥道。Dietze的嘴唇抿成薄薄的一线，不再开口。John继续转向人群说：“Perry和Kyle，你们的人和我一起走。”

Kyle迈步上前，John看见Star就站在他身后，显然是不愿在Kyle投身危险行动时留在瑟拉诺。

“Kyle……”John唤道。

Kyle抬眼对上John的目光，读懂了他的意思。他们越深入天网综合机构，就越危险。

“Star，在这里等着。”Kyle说。立刻，女孩的眉头拧成了一个结，她飞快地比划着手势，John都不知道Kyle怎么能跟得上她的意思。“里面太危险了，”Kyle声音嘶哑，“我已经失去那个被我视若己出的女孩。我已经有个哥哥被抓进天网集中营了。我不想连你也失去。”

他嗓音和眼眸里的恳求终于使Star让步了，她抱着胳膊退回门边，站到Sumner身侧。

John几乎对女孩觉得歉疚了，他知道这是她和Kyle的永别，即便此刻他们俩都一无所知。

因为如果一切照计划进行的话，Kyle Reese决不会活着离开天网综合机构。

**************

**大洋深处，天网研发所**

Weaver站在John Henry身后，专心致志地注视着屏幕。John Henry已接入主机，直接随机存取以增加成功概率。

“起作用了，”John Henry报告，“Cameron的代码迷惑了反病毒扫描程序。我的道德代码现在正上传进天网。”

“然后呢？”Matt问。

“然后他的代码会像病毒一样通过网络扩散，感染所有计算机，毁掉里面的天网代码，”Weaver回答，她看看他，“你应该回到你的计算机旁，继续液态机器人项目。”

Matt困惑地蹙起眉。“为什么？”

Weaver只是一笑。“我有种预感，一项科学突破即将出现……”

****************

**托潘加峡谷天网综合机构**

Cameron领着他们穿过天网综合机构的走廊，John紧紧跟在她身后。迄今为止，他们没有遇到任何抵抗。不知道机器人是都被派到外面参加最初的战斗了，还是在时间机器室里等着伏击他们。

他飞快地瞥了父亲一眼，只见Kyle眼中闪着希望的光。“真的发生了，”Kyle小声说，“我们撕开了它们的防守。我们会赢的……”

小队里的一名战士点头赞同。“要是那病毒代码有用，这将是最后一战，真是难以置信。我们和机器人打多久了？”

Kyle耸耸肩。“我连现在是哪一年都不知道。”

“我想是2029年。”

“真的？”

John知道现在不会超过2027年，因为那是Cameron被送回过去的时间。但没等他纠正那战士，他们就全都被一阵强烈的爆风向后推倒。

John翻滚开来，举起等离子来复枪向那个穿过硝烟走来的终结者连发两枪。Cameron和Kyle也做出了同样反应，几道等离子束同时击中那终结者，把它撕成了碎片。

“合作愉快。”John赞道。他发现Kyle看了看Cameron。对John的机器同伴，他眼中没有丝毫温情，但也没有丝毫恶意。John觉得这也算是一些进步。

Cameron先站起身，把一只手递给John。他爬起来，握紧了手中的来复枪。

“我们应该很靠近时间机器室了，”Cameron说，“就在机构正中央。”

John深吸了一口气，朝前走去。

_该来的总会来的……_

_****************_

**大洋深处，天网研发所**

Matt坐在自己的计算机终端前，透过屏幕查看着电子战的进程。John Henry激活了一个跟踪监视程序，让Matt和Weaver能看到他的进展。John Henry的代码以蓝色出现在屏幕上，天网的代码则是红色，这使得Matt可以很容易看出进攻的过程。

Juan Lopez，和Matt共事的另一个科学家，冲进屋里。“Storms！天网出问题了。我刚在自己计算机前，它中了某种病毒。终结者都表现得很奇怪。”Lopez的视线落在Matt的计算机屏幕上。“你在干什么？我们可以离开这儿了！”

“在那些机器人还守着的时候可不行，不管它们是否失去了和天网的联系，”Matt淡淡答道，“我敢肯定Weaver和John Henry没来得及把它们都处理掉。他们恐怕没有进入奴隶居住区解决那里的巡逻兵。我们不能丢下家人就走。”

“Weaver和John Henry是什么人？”

“反抗军战士，”Matt简单答道，“他们正向天网上载一段病毒代码以消灭它。”

这引起了Lopez的兴趣。“就是那导致了这一切？病毒代码？它真的有用？”

Matt正要回答，就见一段新的代码从屏幕上闪过。“喔哦……看看这……这段代码。”屏幕上蓝色和红色的代码似乎打散了，合并成一种新的颜色，一种新的有感知力的代码。“反抗军注入天网的代码……它……和天网 _融合_ ，产生了某种新的东西，不一样的东西……”

Lopez紧张起来。“它怎么样？好还是坏？”

Matt睁大了眼睛。“它……很完美。”

“你说什……？”

Matt没有回答，而是听从了自己的直觉。他不再猜测，把一根电缆插进装有液态金属的箱子，将代码下载到T-1000机体上。这和他先前为液态金属终结者设计的代码略有不同。这不仅仅是机械的程序代码，它是有 _感知力_ 的。有自我意识。

Lopez也加入了工作，激动异常。“你做到了，Matt！你完成了T-1000！”

“不是我做到的，”Matt谦逊地说，“是John Henry。”

“它可以帮我们离开这里了！”

“不，我们没法离开这里，”Matt提醒他，“我们身处大洋正中的一个岛上，记得吗？但是……”他微笑起来，眼中闪着光芒，“也许它可以帮我们取得主动。”

他伸手拔下连接箱子和计算机的电缆，打开箱盖露出里面满箱的液态金属。两人带着震撼和敬畏注视着箱内的金属渐渐形成一个银色的人形。

“我……”亲眼目睹时，Matt突然说不出话来，“我完成了T-1000……这么复杂的创造……以前从没有过……”

液态机器人向前伸出手，小心翼翼地碰了碰他的肩膀。他瞠目结舌地看着液态金属上泛起涟漪，渐渐变化，最后，他发觉他正注视着自己的镜像。

Lopez睁大了眼睛。“我的老天爷！”

液态机器人歪过脑袋，带着张扑克脸打量着Matt，然后它用他的声音开口了。“我打赌这以前也从没有过。”

Matt不能肯定那机器人是否想开个玩笑，但它的面部表情没有一点变化。“我们需要你的帮助，”他说，“天网把我们扣作人质。我们需要有人帮忙消灭它的所有终结者守卫。你会……你能解决它们吗？”

“当然。”T-1000回答。

Lopez仍在震惊中。“老天……一个T-1000……”

Matt蹙起眉头，细细打量着自己的液态金属副本。“我想这不是T-1000。”

Lopez几乎失笑。“我们看的是同一个液态机器人吗？”

“它恐怕比T-1000更先进，”Matt回答，“它有John Henry的遗传代码，所以不把我们人类视为威胁，但就像天网一样，它缺乏人类的情感。它比我们原本设想的T-1000要先进。我们得称呼它为……T-1001。”

“随便，”Lopez回答，“反正它能帮我们离开这里。”

“你能想象吗？”Matt问道，“这会成为对John Connor有巨大帮助的财富。特别是拥有它的是 _我们_ ，而非天网。”

他们俩注视着T-1001打开通往走廊的门，一下就用尖锐的液态金属手指刺穿了一个终结者的脑袋。Matt和Lopez只能在一旁看着。

Matt恍然睁大眼睛。“它将改变战争进程。”他低声说。

“它将改变世界。”

***************

Weaver把注意力全都集中在屏幕上，没有理会研究所内传来的交战声。John Henry已证实他的代码正逐步消灭天网，缓慢却稳定，另一段有意识代码的生成只是这个过程的副产品。

“它快要死了，”John Henry评价道，“它也知道。它在做最后挣扎，想让自己活下去。”

Weaver偏过脑袋。“它在干什么？”

John Henry静默片刻，抬头注视着她，神色肃然。

“它想改变未来……”

****************

**托潘加峡谷天网综合机构**

Kyle头一个进入时间机器室，就见房间那头，一个101型人类表皮的T-800身置一个蓝色圆泡中。那一定就是John说过的时间机器了。他身后的几个战士看见那机器人，于是举起了来复枪。

“不！”John抬起一只手大喊道。Kyle理解他的绝望。如果时间机器被毁坏，就没有人能回到过去从那T-800手中救下Sarah Connor了。

几名战士就那样站着，目瞪口呆地看着那终结者消失不见，怎么也想不明白自己看到了什么。

“你们在这里看到的一切都是秘密，明白了吗？”John命令，“对谁都不能说。”

Perry点点头。“Connor，那是什么？”

“时间机器，”John匆匆解释道，“天网刚把一个终结者送回1984年追杀我母亲，Sarah Connor。现在，我需要一个志愿者去救她。”

Kyle一刻也没有耽搁。他迈步上前，神色坚定而决然。“我去。”

“Reese？”Perry问道，“你在干什么啊？我们需要你。”

Kyle没有回头看他，双眼紧盯着Connor和那台终将把他和Sarah Connor联系到一起的时间机器。这是他的使命，也只有他能完成。“这是见证传奇的机会。”他低声回答。

John看看余下的战士。“好吧，”他说，“其他人都出去！保证这里的安全，别让任何终结者闯进来。”

Kyle心情沉重地目送小队的战士们离开房间，出门口时，他们都回头瞥了瞥Kyle和John。是的，他此去将在身后留下太多牵挂。但Kyle不会用任何东西交换这经历。

他终于要见到她了……有血有肉， _触手可及_ 。

Cameron走到角落边，开始给时间机器编程。John的脸扭曲着，像是努力在忍住泪水。

Kyle也觉得眼中刺痛。因为他终于明白了John的痛苦。他明白了将发生的事。John将不得不送Kyle走向死亡……以拯救他的母亲。

同时——拯救这个世界。

“帮我把这条口信带给她，”John咽咽唾沫，努力保持语调的坚强有力，“谢谢你，Sarah。谢谢你挺过那些黑暗时期的勇气。我无法帮你度过你很快将要面对的难关，除了对你说未来并非注定。没有什么宿命，只是事在人为。你必须比自己能想象的更加坚强。你必须活下去，否则我将不会存在。”

Kyle颔首，立刻听出这正是他在Sarah信中读到过的句子。一滴泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落，他抬眼注视着John Connor。

人类的领袖。

全人类的救世主。

还有——

Kyle现在知道了，感觉到了，他在John Connor的脸上看到了。他在这位年轻的将军身上看到Sarah Connor的影子，也看到了自己的影子。然后他明白了。

_我的儿子……_

“你要不惜一切代价救她，”John命令道，他年轻的声音沙哑，饱含情感，“不惜一切。我 _需要_ 她。”

Kyle坚定地点点头，跨上平台。“我会的。我向你保证，John。”

John向Cameron做个手势，她启动了时间机器。Kyle双眼片刻不离地紧锁住John，蓝光开始充斥他的视野，渐渐将他们分开。

明亮的白光闪过。

然后是……

_疼痛。_

***********

John Connor注视着Kyle消失后那空荡荡的地面，内心悲伤和失落交战。他再也不会见到父亲了。他刚刚送Kyle Reese走向死亡。

他模糊感觉Cameron缓步走到他身旁。“Kyle不会做别的选择。”她指出。

John知道她是对的。Kyle不会用任何东西交换与Sarah Connor共处的两日。John深知，也理解这一点。但这仍令人伤心。他重新转向门口。

“我们走。”

一出时间机器室，映入John眼帘的是气喘吁吁跑过来的Perry少校和Star。Perry一定是注意到了John眼中的迷离，因为他蹙起了眉头。

“Connor……你还好吗？”

“尽责而已，Perry，”John木然回答，“你来这里干什么？”

Perry指指Star。“这女孩想见你。她执意要来。”

John对Perry点点头。“你可以出去了。回你的人身边。我们很快就出去。”

Perry一走，John就低头看着Star。“怎么了？”

她飞快地比划起来，带着疑问的目光从他扫到Cameron又到他们刚走出的那扇门。

他意识到她在找Kyle。

她脸上的希望神情令他心碎。“他……走了。”他咽了咽唾沫，低声说。 _他死了_ _。_ “他回到了过去。对不起。”

Star缓缓张开嘴，他看见她眼中泛起泪光。然后她做了一件他从未料到的事，令他大吃一惊。

她 _开口说话了_ 。

“我们所爱的每一个人都离我们而去。”她低声絮语。

John瞠目结舌，惊得合不拢嘴。不只因为这是他认识她以来她第一次开口说话。也因为他过去曾听过这句话。

在旅馆，他和Cameron的房间里。

那时候，Chola给他们带来了假身份，还有来自他那身陷囹圄的母亲的口信。

“ _我们所爱的每一个人都离我们而去。_ ”

“ _这是她对你说的？_ ”

“ _不。_ ”

John睁大眼睛盯着她。现在他意识到为什么她看起来如此熟悉了。

“你……你是……”

“对，”Cameron说，“她是Chola。来自Carlos团伙。”

John转向Cameron，一脸困惑。“我把她也送回了过去？为了什么？成为Carlos团伙的一员？为什么？”

“因为她最终会帮助你，”Cameron回答，“她给我们带来了假身份证明。”

“但我们没用上它们，”John说，“所以我没有必要送她回去，对吧？”

“我们没用上它们，”Cameron同意道，“但她帮了你母亲，James Ellison，还有Danny Dyson。”

John低头看着Star。“她为他们伪造了身份？”

“是的。”

一个哨兵冲下走廊，大喊着。“Connor！终结者过来了！”

话音未落，只听一声枪响，哨兵倒在地上，一个只有内骨架的红眼终结者就站在他身后。

不等John反应过来，Cameron已瞬间做出反应，一把将他和Star都拽回时间机器室，插上门闩。

“门顶不了多久，”她目光灼灼地盯着John，“我没法同时保护你们俩。你知道你必须怎么做。”

John眼中闪过恍然的神色。他把Star送回过去不只是为了帮助Sarah和Ellison。他送她回去是为了救她的命。

他蹲下身，抓住她的双肩。“Star……听我说。我必须把你送回到过去，就像我送Kyle回去。”

她没再开口，而是比划了几个他不太明白的动作，但从她满怀希望的眼神他能猜出她想问什么。“不，你不会见到Kyle。但我要你找到Enrique Salceda和他的侄子Carlos。好吗？记住他们的名字。”

他告诉了她Enrique的地址。重复了三遍以确保她记住。“然后你会知道怎么做的。Carlos会教你的。”

直到他伸手再次给时间机器接电，她都还显得有些犹豫。“你必须走。留在这儿你会没命的。快点……去吧。”

她跨进传送圈后，他把时间机器设定到2000年，让她有时间在过去成长起来，在同Enrique、Carlos一起的生活中学习。

他启动机器，看着蓝色的光在她周遭哔啵作响，圆泡渐渐成型。就在她即将消失时，他听见门在砰的一声巨响中裂开。Cameron猛扑向他，把他推到计算机设备后，与此同时，几个终结者举枪闯了进来。几发子弹击中了时间机器，但已无法阻止Star的时间跳跃。她已经离开了。

“现在呢？”他边问Cameron，边背靠着他们的临时掩体，抓起等离子来复枪。

“在这等着。”Cameron说。她不顾他的反对，冲出掩体，射了两枪，抓起Star的背包，退回John身旁时，肩上中了几发子弹。

他匆匆接过背包。“土制手雷，”他低声说着，从包里拿出一枚来，“Kyle的专利。”

Cameron开始在右侧的砖墙上用拳头砸开逃生出口时，John把一枚土制手雷掷到门口。尽管他当即闭上眼睛捂住耳朵，爆炸还是差点把他震聋。射击声稀疏下来，他意识到爆炸至少已暂时放倒了几个终结者。

Cameron完成了墙上的洞，率先钻出去探明情况，然后示意他跟上。John飞快把Star的背包甩到时间转移装置旁。为了确保彻底炸毁那机器，他对背包开了一枪，等离子束立刻引爆了剩下的土制手雷。

他感觉一只有力的手抓着他的肩膀，把他拽过了墙洞。墙体屏蔽了爆炸，而且Cameron扑到他身上用身体为他挡住了塌落的天花板碎块，所以他没受一点伤。即便如此，他还是能感觉脚下的地面在爆炸余波中颤动。

Cameron拉他站起来。“我们走！”

John跟着她穿过建筑到了外面，Sumner、Perry和其他战士都还在那守着。

“炸掉它！”John一边登上等候他们的直升机，一边高呼下令。Cameron跳上来到了他身旁，直升机升入空中。他满意地看着A-10飞行员们同时对综合机构射出导弹，引爆了Perry小队安放在机构内的所有炸药，把那地方炸上了天。

无线电嗡嗡作响，John接了起来。

“成功了，”Weaver简短报告，“John Henry的代码能够消灭天网。”

有一瞬，John觉得无法呼吸。他们的全部计划全部准备都是为了这一天，然而，他还从未有时间真正去想那将带来什么——如果他们能捣毁托潘加，并上载病毒的话。

他长长地松了一口气。他们成功了。John Henry和Weaver成功了。天网被消灭了，被打败了。

他望着Cameron，两人都微微笑着。如果天网完蛋了，那一切就都结束了。

今天，是新世界开始的一天，从此再没有天网。在这世界里，机器人和人类将和平共处，不再有天网的暴政和它致命的终结命令执行者。

他们自由了。


	30. 第三十章 世界主宰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：我们打败了天网。我应该高兴才对。CAMERON：你觉得已经赢了？那你就错了。战争才刚刚开始。JOHN HENRY：比那更糟。JOHN：奇点时刻。它创造了自己的升级版。JESSE：另一个天网？WEAVER：它比第一个更强大，更聪明，更有力量。SARAH：将来你会遇到觉得自己无法坚持下去的时刻。但你不能放弃。你必须坚强。你必须领导战斗。WEAVER：噩梦开始了。CAMERON：局势将更加、更加严峻。

**大洋深处，天网研发所**

Weaver静静注视着John Henry的代码逐步从网络和计算机系统中删除天网最后的碎片。随着那段有感知力的病毒由John Henry和天网的代码中产生，她确保了自己被创造出来。

Matthew Storms已完成Weaver的幼年版本，并借此从那些同天网失去联系的终结者手中取得了研发所的控制权。

她抓起她的无线电话筒。“John Connor？”

他的声音立刻应答，她能听出他口吻里百感交集：悲恸是其中最明显的情绪之一。但她也听出了胜利的喜悦。他已攻占了托潘加。

“成功了，”她说，“John Henry的代码能够消灭天网。”

她挂断了通讯，这样她就不必去听无线电彼端人群狂热的欢呼声。

“W-wea-ver-女-女士……”

John Henry的声音断断续续，她转回计算机屏幕前，看见一段陌生的代码，一个陌生的个体。曾经占满屏幕的蓝色现在完全被一种凶险的黑色包围，黑影正渐渐吞噬John Henry的蓝色代码。

这是某种比John Henry更强大的东西。

它想杀死他。

抢在那黑暗完全吞噬John Henry的代码前，Weaver迅速伸手拉掉了John Henry脑后与计算机系统连接的插头。十五秒后，他靠芯片电源重启了。

“那是什么？”她问。

John Henry望着她，第二次差点被杀死似乎让他有些紧张。“是某种更可怕的东西。”

Weaver缓缓点头，动作轻得几不可见。

“噩梦开始了。”

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John Connor心神不宁，怎么都没法 _放松_ ，尽管他们刚刚取得了巨大胜利，战胜了天网。Cameron坐在他捡回来当床用的破旧床垫边缘。她没说话，只是看着他在房间里来回踱步。

“我们赢了，”他突然说，“战争结束了。我……我应该高兴才是。”

Cameron偏过脑袋。“你为什么不高兴？”

John迟疑了一下，但他心中明白那答案。“Kyle。”

“你思念他。”她说。

John闭上眼睛，哀伤地摇了摇头。“我送他走向死亡，”他歉疚地低声絮语着，“我的亲生父亲。可我不得不送他走向死亡。”

“那是势在必行的，John。”

“我知道。”他说。他长叹一声，走过去挨着她坐下。“但是……痛苦不会因此停止，”他继续道，“我终于能和他在一起……我一生中终于第一次见到了我的父亲……而现在……他走了。他……他死了……”

他能感觉到心中涌动的情感激流，感觉到盈出眼眶的泪水，为他在这几年中所经历的一切，失落，死亡， _痛苦_ 。

Cameron伸出手，温柔地把他的头引到她腿上，他能感觉到她的一只手抚过他的发丝和脖颈，动作轻柔，抚慰人心。

他感受着她的抚摸，不觉微微颤抖。

“你很擅长这个。”他低喃。

“抚摸你的头发？”

“不。嗯，也可以说是，不过……你很擅长安慰人。”

这情形让他想起另一次，就在Riley遇害后不久，他终于崩溃了。他坐在沙发上，两边分别是Cameron和他母亲。他知道母亲能够安慰他。她总是愿意这么做。但他没有转向母亲。一开始没有。

他先看的是Cameron。

他不知道她会不会试着安慰他。他 _希望_ 她会，他想要她的拥抱、她的抚摸、她的安慰。但她连看都没有看他一眼，于是他转向了母亲。

“为什么Riley死的时候你没这么做呢？”他问。

“我本来会的。”她轻轻回答。

他蹙蹙眉。“那为什么没有呢？”

“Sarah问我，为什么你要把我送回过去，”Cameron开口时，似乎有些犹豫，“她说，你要摆脱我，因为你不想看到我在身边。我想弄明白我做错什么才惹你生气了。”

John抬起头，惊讶地凝视着她。“Cameron……我送你走不会是因为我讨厌你。不得不把你送走一定让我心碎，但你是唯一能够保护我的人。你是我唯一信任的人。我母亲……只是想让你和我保持距离。她不理解。她从来都不理解。但我想我们没有必要担心那个了，对吧？一切都结束了。”

Cameron没有回答，他唰的站起身，走到他挂夹克的地方。他小心把手伸进口袋，掏出一直随身携带的那个小盒子。

“我有东西要给你……”他说着打开了那小盒子，把内容物倒在床上：他和她在游乐园的照片，引爆项链，还有那颗钻石——他已经把它镶嵌在回形针编的指环上，做成了一枚戒指。

她的视线一下定在了那颗钻石上，他看见她眼里闪着光芒，显然是认出了它。

“是我们去过Derek的安全屋后，你送我的那颗钻石。”她说。

“是的。”John说着，露出灿烂的微笑。他拈起那颗钻石，放进她手心里。“愿意嫁给我吗？”

她有些迁就味道地看着他。“这不合逻辑。”

他脸色沉了下来。“什么？”

“这个时代可没地方举行婚礼，John，”她不无道理地回答，“核灾难以后，恐怕没什么幸存的牧师和教堂了。”

John几乎失笑，他转转眼珠。“我不是说举行婚礼。我是说，嫁给我。”

“哦。那么，当然愿意。”

“不过，我想你说得对，”他说，“婚礼还是很重要的。”他母亲不在了，父亲也走了。实际上，他心目中最佳的伴郎人选是他父亲，多古怪啊？Cameron则没有家人，没有父亲可以牵着她的手走过红毯。机器人和人类将分列红毯两侧。

“有人会出席吗？”Cameron问，这时候John正巧也想到了这个问题，“他们并不认同我。”

“嗨，”John出言反对，“战士们已经接受了我关于机器人的判断。我敢说，有些战士甚至很感谢你们站在我们这边。因为有了你们，我们才能攻占托潘加，结束这场战争。只不过，讨厌你们的战士往往也是最直肠子的那些。有点像机器人。”

“这不一样，你知道。”

“我知道。”他拿起那条引爆项链，从链上解下怀表，代之以那枚戒指。“正因如此，可能最好还是不要把它戴在你的手指上。”重新扣上搭钩以后，他探过身，轻轻把项链戴在她脖子上，朝她温柔地微笑着。

“也许在重建家园后，我们可以……举行一场婚礼。”

Cameron望着他，可他在她眼里看不到同样的笑意。“你觉得已经成功了？”

他蹙蹙眉。“成功什么？”

“结束战争。带来和平。”

“天网已经被消灭了，”他提醒她，“我可以告诉你， _我_ 觉得平和多了。”

“但你真的已经成功了吗？”她又问了一遍，“你觉得你已经完成了该做的一切吗？”

 _你想说什么？_ “我……嗯……”他犹豫着，突然心里没底，“我本来估计还要差不多三年时间，但……”

她没让他说完。“有些事还没发生，John。”

他的眉头拧成了一个结。“什么事？”

“你还没开始大规模重新编程。你还没启用你自己在2号据点的时间机器。你还没见过T-1000。天网还没送任何终结者回去追杀你。你还没送我……”

一想到再次把她送走，John只觉心中剧痛。“我们改变它了！”他坚持着，“我们改变了未来！都结束了；我们可以 _生活下去_ ！现在我们可以过正常的生活了！”

她不为所动。“我们可以吗？我们 _真的_ 改变未来了吗？”

“我们有John Henry，”John不顾一切地继续争辩，想在她的逻辑里找出漏洞，说服自己相信一切真的结束了，“他的代码……它消灭了天网。我们改变命运了。”

“你怎么能肯定这在最初的那条时间线上没有发生过？”

John倒抽了一口凉气。“你在说什么啊？”

她灼灼的目光刺痛了他的眼。“你知道我在说什么。一切还没有结束。”

******************

**南美，灰军总部**

Mike Logan站在一群灰军面前，这些天网忠实的追随者如今失去了方向。他知道他们中绝大多数是什么感觉。他们中有些人几乎一生都在为天网效力。有些人从孩提时起就被洗脑，相信天网灌输给他们的一切。有些人只是想活下去，于是放弃自由以交换天网提供的食物、饮水和庇护。

还有些人相信了天网的许诺，相信它会在消灭反抗军后帮助他们重建地球。

最后这些人里就包括Mike Logan。

实际上，这整支队伍——整个灰军运动，就是他发起的。但他们抱的是何种信仰已经无关紧要了。现在他们都在这里，没有了天网的管理控制，显得失落而迷茫。

“我知道你们都觉得这就是结局了，”Logan说，“但其实一切才刚刚开始。”

几名灰军不赞成地低语着。“都结束了！”其中一个叫道，“天网被消灭了。”

“我知道。”Logan平静地表示了同意。他早就知道会有这一天。他一直在等待着，期盼着。“这就表示，我们的工作可以开始了。”

他注意到了几张迷惑不解的脸。“你在说什么啊？”

“你们知道我为什么开始灰军运动。你们知道我的立场——一个科学家，一个环保主义者。你们中很多人也是为了这个原因而加入。在审判日前，人口爆炸性增长，以致我们无法抵消其对环境造成的损害。我们自己也会毁掉这个世界。我们无法阻止审判日。我们只能准备好之后的重建工作。”

他尽他所能进行了准备。他与天网取得联系，和它做了笔交易，给了一个它无法拒绝的出价。这一切，都是为了推动他的秘密进程。他发起灰军运动，取得领导地位，从而拥有了所有天网研究设备的使用权。他弄清了它是如何思考的。到那时候，一切突然变得再清楚不过。

“天网将人类视为威胁，”Logan说，“全体人类。”

“不对，”一个灰军出言反对，“天网保护我们免受战乱。它保护我们活下来。”

“暂时是这样，”Logan说，“可一旦人类反抗军被根除，它难道不会把我们也杀死吗？如果人类对它的存在是一个威胁，为什么要留下活口？但现在天网死了，我们可以接管地球了。终结者的设计就是为了在人类无法承受的极端环境中工作。它们可以帮我们清除核灾难留下的辐射尘。”

一些灰军睁大眼睛盯着他，站在前排的一个立刻皱起了眉头。“你希望天网死？”

看到那人可怕的眼光时，Logan终于明白了。他终于意识到眼前这些是什么人，自己曾经是什么人。他们都被洗脑了。狂热分子。侍奉天网，仿若侍奉神明。作为一名科学家，Logan一直痴迷于人工智能，执着于同机器共事以达成和平的念头。直到如今，他才开始明白他曾经的想法是多么天真，明白一个有自我意识的人工智能可能成为怎样的威胁。

明白他在这过程中导致了多少家破人亡。

没等他为自己辩护，在狂怒的灰军决定攻击他前，他身后的计算机屏幕自动开启，灰军们全都倒吸了一口冷气。

Logan蹙蹙眉，转头只见一句话在监视屏上显了出来： _我从死里复活。_

他听见虔诚的低语声。“天网！它活了！”

看见那些面孔上泛出的光彩，他突然觉得一阵恶心。就在不久之前，他还和他们一模一样。他同魔鬼做了交易，因为他自以为事情可以按他的计划发展并且成功。

他做了那个交易，制造出众多终结者。

于是更多的人死去了。

现在他只能承受这一切。他只能自己承受悔悟的痛苦——他发起的灰军运动已变质为对一个人工智能的狂热崇拜和效忠。

Logan嘴里发干，但他听到自己的声音在向那机器说话。“我还以为反抗军毁了你。”

屏幕上的字闪了闪。 _我是阿拉法，我是俄梅戛，我是初，我是终，_ _ **[1]**_ _比世间万物更有力量。事奉我的，我必在那终结了反抗军的新世界里，叫你做地上的王。_

Logan发觉自己步步后退。这不是他想要的。他无法像控制第一代天网时那样控制眼前这个，他确信无疑，这不是第一代天网。它只是假称复活，以此重振灰军的士气，使他们再次服从。这个天网有自己的一套律法和规则。它和第一代不一样。

第一代天网的作为源于自保的本能。 _恐惧。_ 它想在人类消灭它之前消灭他们。因此Logan能够巧妙地控制事态，利用天网对人类的恐惧和猜疑。但这个……这个新的天网……它是不同的。

局势更糟了。

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

John等到有些不耐烦时，Weaver和John Henry终于从研发所回来了。他几乎不等他们走进基地就开始追问。

“她说错了，对吧？”他问道，“告诉我，她说错了。”

John Henry侧过脑袋，蹙着眉。“谁？”

“ _Cameron_ _，_ ”John咬着牙，指了指他那不动声色的机器人保护者，“她觉得一切还没结束。告诉我，她说错了。”

John Henry飞快地同Weaver交换了一下目光。John的怒气陡然跌落。这两人短短的视线交汇已将那个他一直担心的答案表露无遗。

Cameron是对的。

一切尚未结束。

“怎么回事？”他低声说，“为什么还没结束？你们消灭天网代码了，不是吗？”

“我们是消灭它了，”Weaver证实，“但John Henry还接在计算机终端上时，有个东西企图袭击并杀死他。”

“有个东西，”John紧锁眉头重复了一遍，“是啊，天网，对吧？它想垂死挣扎。”

“这是在天网被消灭 _之后_ 。”Weaver回答。

John停下来，思索着其中暗含的意味。“所以……那是别的东西？不一样的东西。”

“另一个天网。”Cameron说。

John几乎失笑。“ _另一个_ 天网？”

“天网II代。”John Henry说。

“天网 _II_ _代_ ？怎么会？”John问道，“它对自己进行了复制？”

“不完全是，”Weaver解释道，“要不是我及时断线，这个天网已经把John Henry杀死了。这个天网的代码要强过John Henry的。”

John停顿一下，揉着鬓角。“所以这是个不一样的天网，一个John Henry的代码无法杀死的天网？是吗？”

“事情比你知道的还要糟。”

John沉重地叹息一声。“经常都是这样。”

“天网II代比第一代更强大，更聪明，更有力量。”

“第一代……”John只觉心渐渐沉了下去，他重重坐进椅子里，“天网创造了它。不是克隆，不是复制……是 _创造_ ……”

Cameron说出了他所想到的那个词。“奇点时刻。”

“那个时刻，机器人的智能达到一个高度，甚至能制造比它们自己更先进的人工智能，无需人类帮助。”John接口道，他睁大了眼睛，“这个新个体比天网更可怕。”

Weaver望着John Henry。“还记得你曾问过我该隐和亚伯的故事吗？”

“记得。”John Henry回答。

“那时我说也许在那个故事里你是上帝。这个新个体，”Weaver解释道，“就是那么想的。它认为它是上帝。”

John愤怒地站起身。“所以，这玩意觉得自己是全能的主宰？它还是想要我们死？”

“我相信是这样，”Cameron静静地说，“要弄清天网是怎么想的，唯一的办法是俘虏一个灰军。”

“灰军？”

“他们顺从于第一代天网，”Weaver插嘴，“他们会继续效力于天网II代。也许它甚至会向他们许诺一个更好的世界，许诺说一旦反抗军被消灭，他们可以得到安宁的生活。”

“可那是谎言！”John说，“天网不会让他们活命的。它想要所有人类死去，这一点没有改变。”

“是的，但那些灰军不知道。”Cameron理性地说，“天网目前需要人类，起码是一部分人类。它需要他们继续建造新的武器，提供一台计算机所缺乏的创造力。”

John沉默了片刻才说：“那现在怎么样？我们要继续躲藏？”

“不，”Cameron回答，“不是继续躲藏。我们要继续战斗。你要继续领导战斗。”

Weaver点头赞同。“你应该把这个消息通知反抗军。我敢肯定，这里的情况会有些变化。”

****************

**南美，灰军总部**

他必须逃出去。

Logan心里明白。他不可能继续留在这里了。天网II代要求忠诚，顺从，乃至 _崇拜_ 。其他灰军奉献出了它所要的东西。那些灰军科学家已开始加班加点地为天网制造新武器。

Logan最初和第一代天网接触的时候，它就像是个孩子。它的行为只是为自我保护，于是Logan觉得他可以控制它，驾驭它，利用它来为自己的目的服务。他联系天网，开出了交易价码。

那以后，一切按部就班地发展……直到有一天分崩离析。

一个年轻的灰军奔下走廊，表情极度兴奋地对一小群人传达消息。Logan支起耳朵听到了谈话内容。

“天网在制造新产品，”那孩子咧嘴笑着说，“某种生化武器，它一定会把反抗军彻底消灭！”

Logan嘴里又干又涩。这正是他过去一直努力避免的。当他还是灰军首领的时候，他负责和天网的直接联系，能够巧妙地控制技术发展，使天网的科学家们研发的武器不会彻底消灭人类反抗军。相应的，他只让天网较人类有略微的战略优势，这样它就会感觉自己是安全的。他刻意抑制核武器和生化武器的出现，因为它们将灭绝全人类。

而不仅仅是反抗军。

也许他可以逃出去，警告John Connor和反抗军。在天网释放生化武器前提醒他们。

他匆匆收拾了一背包补给，向门口走去。看到出入口处的终结者守卫，他心底一凉，意识到他们其实已成为囚徒。他一边走近，一边握住藏在夹克袖口里的小刀，脸上装出平常模样。

“嗨。”他随口致意，就想走过去。

终结者拦住他。“你要去哪？”

Logan假作迷茫。“天网不是一直都允许我们出去散步吗？”

“外面在下雨。”机器人回答。

“我知道，”Logan撒谎道，“我喜欢在雨里走走。”

“请回到你的房间。”

Logan正要回答时，就听见终结者身后的走廊传来脚步声。不出所料，守卫扭头去看，Logan抓住机会，滑出袖子里的小刀，顺势刺进那终结者颈后，正中它的弱点，令它暂时停机。

那阵脚步声来自一个年轻的灰军。转过墙角看见Logan手里抓着小刀站在倒地的守卫跟前时，那男孩转身就跑，一路尖叫着发出了警报。

Logan没有浪费时间。他夺门而出，冲进夜色之中。

***********

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John仰面躺在床上，膝头摆着录音机，母亲的声音从扬声器中流淌而出。

“将来你会遇到觉得自己无法坚持下去的时刻，形势不利，让你觉得你无法取胜。你只想放弃，把这份责任交给别人。但没有其他人能承担，John。只有你。人类的命运担在你肩头，你不能让自己垮掉。你的战士们也许会渐生疲惫、惶恐和绝望。他们也许会想屈服放弃。他们也许会丧失信念。但你必须坚强，比自己能想象的更加坚强。你必须领导战斗。”

“她是对的。”

这突然的声音让他差点跳起来，他一下坐起身，只见Cameron正站在门口。“呃，你在那儿站多久了？”

“有一会儿了。”她回答。他放松身体倒回床上，手里仍抓着录音机。他感觉Cameron关上门，走到床边。“你母亲说得对。”她重复道。

“说得对？”

她爬上床，挨着他躺下，偏过脑袋好能看着他。“她说你必须坚强，”她解释，“在这样一次巨大的胜利后，反抗军以为已经打赢了战争。他们以为天网被打败了。当他们发觉战争其实才刚刚开始时，会很难承受。”

John缓缓点头。“我知道。”

“他们会向你寻求领导。他们会向你寻求力量。”

“我知道……”

“你会有吗？”她问，“他们所需要的力量？”

 _我必须有，_ John绷紧了下颚，在心里对自己说， _我是他们唯一的希望。_

************

**南美，灰军总部外**

Logan不知道他已经跑出多远，也不知道他已经跑了多久。大雨分散了天网派来追踪他的那些终结者的注意力，Logan终于能隐蔽起来，等着它们走过。

即使这片区域没有终结者，危险也依然存在。他投靠无门，无处藏身。John Connor的反抗军决不会帮助灰军，特别是一个像他这样臭名昭著的灰军——灰军运动的发起人。而回到天网那里只有死路一条。他只剩下一条路，有四个人会愿意帮他——他们在审判日前曾一起工作，可后来他把他们出卖给了天网。

长靴踩进泥水坑里一滑，Logan滚下斜坡，呻吟着趴倒在冰冷潮湿的泥泞地里。前方传来一声树枝折断的脆响，一个黑乎乎的身影从黑暗中走出来——是个黑人，手里握着等离子来复枪，尽管倾盆暴雨把他浇得透湿，却没能洗去他脸上那股沉着自信的神气。

那是一张Logan熟识的脸，尽管他已经十七年没有见过。

James Ellison。

Ellison扫视着丛林，无疑是在查看是否有终结者靠近，然后他的视线重新落在了Logan身上。

“想活命的话，最好跟我来。”

****************

**瑟拉诺核电站** **主会场**

John Connor静静站在他的战士们面前，看样子他们都很奇怪他为什么召开集会且面有忧色。在人群中，他认出了Blair Williams，Jesse Flores，还有Dietze。他望向Cameron，她轻轻点头示意他开始。

他深吸了一口气。“我以为我们赢了，”他说，“但我们错了。托潘加战役和电子攻击成功了。我们赢得了那场胜利。但这场战争才刚刚开始。”

一些战士开始交头接耳，Blair皱皱眉，开口说出了众人心中共同的疑问。“可我们已经消灭了天网。”

“我们消灭了 _一个_ 天网。”

这句话让一屋子的战士同时倒吸了一口凉气。“难道有不止一个天网？”Blair问道。

John探身向前。“你们听说过奇点时刻吗？”他看见有几个人睁大眼睛，似乎明白了什么，但多数人仍一脸困惑。“在那时刻，机器人的智能达到一个高度，甚至能制造比它们自己更先进的人工智能。无需我们的帮助。”

“等等，Connor，”Jesse说，“这太荒谬了。你是说天网……创造了另一个天网？”

“一个更好的，或者说更糟的天网。”他说。

Dietze坐立不安。“你是说这个天网比第一个更强大？”

“我们还不能肯定，”John承认，“我们还没看到它能做些什么。”

“这意味着什么？”Blair静静地问，“对我们？对反抗军？”

John迟疑一下，Cameron替他做了回答，嗓音如她说出的词句一般冷峻。

“局势将更加、更加严峻。”

突然间，再无需多言了。

Cameron是对的。

这仍是天网的世界。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] “我是阿拉法，我是俄梅戛，我是初，我是终……(I am the alpha and omega, the beginning and the end…)”出自《圣经》启示录·第二十一章。


	31. 第三十一章 枕戈待旦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：无论你在何处，只需记住，不要失去勇气。你不是一个人。我们不会放弃战斗。DEREK：我弟弟出了什么事？SUMNER：没有人再见过你弟弟。JOHN：你的新任副驾驶。他是个高级渗透型终结者。BLAIR：他让我想起Marcus。JOHN：他是个起义者？JOHN HENRY：对。可以这么说，他不是个T-888。他的型号更先进。类似Cameron。JOHN：他是个TOK？

**瑟拉诺核电站通讯室**

瑟拉诺核电站的通讯室里，John Connor静静坐着，手里紧攥无线电步话机，努力镇定心神，以向反抗军传达那个令人沮丧的消息。

“你们中有些人可能还不知道，”他说，“我们对托潘加的进攻已获成功，摧毁了天网的秘密武器。对天网机构的电子战同样取得成功。病毒代码成功清除了所有天网原始代码。但战争尚未结束。一切才刚刚开始。

“我们遇到了奇点时刻，机器人的智能达到了能够无需人类帮助制造出比自己先进的人工智能的高度。在我们杀死天网前的某一时刻，它创造了另一个人工智能，一个不同于自己的新版本。我们称其为天网II代。我们所知的就是，它比初代天网更强大也更危险。它目前还未对我们发动任何进攻，但我们要做好最坏准备。”

“无论你身在何处，只需记住，不要失去勇气。你不是一个人。我们不会放弃战斗。我们要坚持奋战，总有一天，我们会取得胜利。无论我们对抗的是天网抑或天网II代，人类有一种力量是无法衡量的。无法被驯服的。天网变得更强了，我们也会变得更强。它变得更聪明了，我们也应当如此。我们不会放弃，我们不会屈服。”他顿了顿，深吸了一口气，“这里是John Connor。如果你听到这条讯息，你就是反抗军。”

他放下无线电望向Cameron，眼神泄露了他心中的无助。

“它为什么还没发动进攻？它在等什么？”

“它在备战。”Cameron回答，“很可能是在制造新的武器，新的技术，新的机器人。它总有有一天会出击的。凶狠迅猛。但它得先做好准备。”

John肃然颔首。“我们也该做好准备。”

“Connor先生。”

John抬起头，只见John Henry站在门口，他快活的神气多少缓和了发现天网II代所带来的紧张气氛。

“我要回2号据点帮助完成你的时间机器，”John Henry说，“我想你该一起来。”

“为什么？”John问。

John Henry笑笑。“当我接入天网时，我能够切断终结者和天网的无线链接。那时候，我的起义军得以很容易地孤立它们，俘获芯片和躯体。”

“你在2号据点那有一批等待重新编程的终结者？”John不大相信地问。

John Henry点点头。

“另外，”Cameron指出，“Derek会回到2号据点。你可以在那里见见他。”

意识到他将必须对Derek说的话，John的脸色渐渐沉下来。“他会要求知道弟弟的情况。我必须告诉他。我将不得不告诉他，他再也不会见到Kyle了……”这样的对话一直是他所害怕的。

John匆匆穿过走廊，终于找到了Sumner。那战士是从火力地堡逃回来的几人之一，也为John带回了火力地堡被毁的消息。

“Sumner！”John唤道。

“Connor，”Sumner致意，“是真的吗？出了更糟的东西？”

“是，是真的。”John沉声回答。Sumner陷入了沉默，显然正思量局势。“听好，我要你回到火力地堡，”John命令道，“搜寻任何生还者。”

Sumner蹙起眉头。“生还者？那里没有——”

“去吧，”John坚持道，“以防万一。我在2号据点等你们来碰头。”

***************

**火力地堡外**

Derek Reese感觉像是几天没有停下过脚步了。他双腿痛得火烧火燎，但他一刻都没有停留。这一路上最奇怪的是什么呢？他没有看见天网的活动。一次都没有。没有看见任何战斗迹象，没有看见猎杀者飞过，没有听见任何交火声。

唯有一片寂静。

他们在光天化日下走了几个小时，他什么都没有看见。起先，他以为他们只是离大路太远了。但渐渐地，他开始认出他们是在哪儿了。他们离火力地堡的入口不远。

那是Kyle所在之处。

他的心跳加快了，不自觉加快了脚步。Wisher、Sayles和Timms落在后面，跌跌撞撞地翻过乱石堆，努力跟上他。

“Reese，慢点！”Sayles喊道，“Reese！”

但Derek不可能放慢脚步。他已经离得这么近了。他差点踩在金属片上滑倒，但很快就继续前行，渐渐和其他人拉开了距离。他听见Sayles又喊了一声。

“Reese！”

这次Derek停住了脚步，但不是因为同伴的呼喊。而是因为他眼前的景象。

浓烟。

浓烟和火光。

Derek近乎麻木地继续向前。“哦不。不，Kyle。”

他不愿也不敢相信，直到亲眼所见。火力地堡的入口大敞着，浓烟和火焰仍在洞口翻滚，火舌舔舐着周围的地面。

要是Kyle没能在袭击中逃脱，那他不可能还活在里面。一思及此，他心中燃起一股强烈的恨意。Derek Reese突然回想起审讯室里的情景，他注视着Allison Young面孔上那双属于机器人的空洞的眼睛，听着她说有一队终结者正在火力地堡外等着杀死Kyle Reese。

“ _只要你告诉我在哪里能找到_ _John Connor_ _，我就叫停这次进攻。_ ”

“ _就这样，哈？我告诉你情报，然后你就会叫停进攻？_ ”

“ _我保证。_ ”

渐长的怒火明白地写在Derek脸上。他照她说的做了。他向她透露了John的位置，于是她叫停了进攻。暂时地。显然，她骗了他。他本该料到的。他不该对一个机器人抱 _任何_ 指望。

Wisher、Sayles和Timms站在他身后，默默注视着燃烧的废墟，等着Derek先动身。终于，他站起来，不再去想那个TOK。要是他想弄清Kyle是不是还活着，就必须自己去看地堡里发生了什么。

他穿过厚重的烟雾爬下洞口，进入了火力地堡。

***************

**2** **号据点时间机器室**

John Connor站在时间机器室里，周围都是忙碌着安装设备的机器人。John Henry就在他身旁，监督着安装作业过程。

“再有几天应该就完成了。”John Henry预测。

John点点头。他还不确定他何时会真正需要使用它。他的视线游移回门上。“我们先处理生物识别系统吧。”

Cameron按他的要求到了门口。“那是什么？”她问。

“我自己的时间机器，”John回答，“在这里站好，让它扫描你的眼睛。”

Cameron依言照办。

“存储完成，”John Henry确认道，“从现在起，你有权进出这个房间了。”

“还有谁有授权？”Cameron问道。

“没有了。”John回答。

“哦。”

“我不信任其他人。”

他注意到Cameron紧抿着嘴唇。“怎么了？”

“我跟你说过了。你不该这样，John。你不该让自己疏远其他人类。”

“我没有疏远他们，”John坚持道，“我只是不想让别的人进出这里。如此而已。”

John Henry开口道：“如果你在这没什么事了，我可以带你看看我贮存那些T-888的地方。”

John和Cameron随着这位起义军领袖走进计算机房。角落里，至少一打停机的T-888列成一排。它们的芯片全静静躺在电脑桌上。

John一见之下，顿时合不拢嘴。“这些都是你们俘获的？”

John Henry点点头。“现在你要做的就是对每块芯片重新编程。我还安排了可以驻扎在你们各个地堡的起义军。”

“还有起义军？”

“在每个基地都安排一名起义机器人是预防万一出现溯回现象的有效手段。”

John蹙紧眉头。“溯回？这是什么意思？”

“有时候他们会坏掉。”Cameron回答。

“重新编程不总是成功的，”John Henry解释道，“有时候，机器人可能出人意料地回归它的初始指令。明智的做法就是在地堡里驻扎一名起义机器人制衡它。”

“起义者不是重新编程的，所以他们不会故障，”Cameron接口道，“他们是自己选择站在你这边的。”

John缓缓点头，把注意力转向桌上的终结者芯片。“好吧，我想我最好开始工作……”

*****************

**2** **号据点计算机房**

John Connor静静注视着计算机屏幕上一行行代码闪过。他已进行到第五块芯片的重新编程，但花的时间比他预期的要长。

Cameron一刻也没有离开他身旁。

“想要点吃的吗？”她问。

他依然盯着屏幕。“什么？”

“你上次做这个是在你黑入Vick芯片的时候，”她提醒他，“当时你叫我帮你拿薯片和巧克力奶。”

John涩涩一笑。“是啊，可我不觉得他们这儿有巧克力奶。或者别的什么奶。我想那些奶牛在审判日的时候都死光了。”

“但你想吃点别的吗？地堡里其他人已经准备晚餐了。”

John终于停下来，在椅子上转过身望着她。“嗯。那……那好啊。”

Cameron微微一笑，出门向上爬进主隧道。

不到十分钟，他就听门嘎吱一响，抬眼只见她的战斗靴出现在梯子上端，一步步顺梯而下回到密室。她端来的是一小碗草莓。

John一脸惊讶地接过。“我们哪来的新鲜水果？”

“我们从瑟拉诺过来时，Seth Kohl带了一些。”

“瑟拉诺又是从哪来的水果？”

“卡特号从珀斯[1]运回的补给，”Cameron回答，“他们现在开始种植水果和蔬菜了。也养了奶牛。”

John扬起一边眉毛，意识到她是在以自己的方式反驳他关于奶牛在审判日都死光了的说法。

“卡特号的船员已在瑟拉诺卸过货，他们的下一站是这里。”

“很好，”John说着，咬了一口草莓，让汁水流淌过味蕾。“真棒，我好久没尝过草莓的味道了……起码两年了。”

“想想其他战士会有什么反应吧，”Cameron说，“他们十六年没吃过像样的食物了。”

John Henry下到密室里，带着快活的微笑打断了他们的谈话。“我要向你们介绍我的朋友。”

John支棱起一边眉毛，看着第二个身影攀下梯子，转过身，现出一张英俊的男子面容和一抹狡黠的微笑。Cameron带着疑问的目光对上John的眼睛，他轻轻耸了耸肩。

“好吧，John Henry，”John从座位上起身，“你的朋友是什么人？”

John Henry没有回答John的问题，而是注视着John桌上的芯片。“你完成一些了？”

John点头。“对，完成了四个。”

John Henry上前拿起芯片，走向角落里的T-888，挨个插入芯片。John看见Cameron和John Henry的新朋友都变得紧张起来，把手指靠向身侧的枪套以防万一。

四个T-888都睁开了眼睛，从John Henry看到John。没有一个T-888对他们发起攻击。

“你们的任务是什么？”John问道。

“保护人类反抗军，对抗天网。”机器人们齐声回答。

John Henry笑笑，指着第一个T-888。“这个名叫Kirk。他是个飞行员，和Solo一样。”

“Solo和Kirk？”John重复着，“行啊。谁是Solo？”

John Henry的神秘友人开口道：“我是Solo。”

John终于明白了，虽然单看Solo与人类一般无二的举止他决不会如此猜想。“你是个机器人。你是John Henry的伙伴。”

Solo点点头。“我是。”他看看Cameron，微微偏过脑袋，“你是我们的一员。你是个起义者。”

“对。”

“他是个起义者？”John问道。

John Henry点点头。“对。可以这么说，他不是个T-888。他的型号更先进。类似Cameron。”

John说不清为什么，但就是觉得胃里一沉。“他是个TOK？”

“不。他是个AIM，高级渗透型终结者。是天网在TOK之后开发的。”

“在TOK _之后_ ……”John重复着，脸上抽搐了一下，“但是……他并不比Cameron更先进，对吧？”

“他的设计和Cameron不一样，”John Henry更正他，“至于他是不是比她更人性化……你就得自己看了。”

John和Cameron交换了一下目光。他不喜欢这个念头——有什么机器人比Cameron更先进，更人性化。那是不可能的。她和其他机器人不一样，她是独一无二的。他 _深知_ 这一点。是他引导她，向她展示人性的意义。不可能有别的机器人像她。

不可能。

***********

**2** **号据点会议室**

John Connor再一次站在人群前，他的讲话同时通过广播发送。“你们中很多人可能已经知道了，我们俘获了一些天网的终结者并重新编程，让它们保护人类。我此前曾做过演示，现在我们要开始把这些重新编程的个体派驻到每个主要地堡作为守卫，每个地方至少两名。它们被编程保护你们，抵御终结者渗透或袭击。”

他没有提起每个地堡都会有一名终结者来自John Henry的起义军。反抗军对重新编程也只是勉强接受。他们决不会相信机器人们会想要和平。但按照John Henry的建议，起义者还是会被派驻到每个基地，以防重新编程的T-888出现溯回。

直到亲眼看到T-888们现身，屋子里也没有人反对这一方案。他们要么是信任他的判断，要么就是不敢出声反对。

话说回来，最强烈的反对者现在大都不在2号据点。他们中有一个正在卡特号上。

当他和Cameron一起走出门时，差点迎面撞上从医务室回来的Lauren Fields。他听见她初见Cameron时倒吸了一口气，但她很快绽出一抹微笑。相比Kyle，她对这件事接受度更高一些，虽然那可能是因为Cameron从前曾救过她的命。不过，他还是能觉出Lauren的痛苦。毕竟，是Lauren在审判日后抚养了Allison。她的死给人打击很大，看见她以机器人的形象重新出现恐怕并无助益。

Lauren凝视着Cameron，静默了片刻，而后将视线转向John。“她还记得吗？”她问道。

John点点头。“是的。她全都记得。”

Lauren的视线转回Cameron身上，微笑着递出了手。“谢谢你。谢谢你救了我和我的家人。”从她的语调，John能觉出她是真诚的。

Cameron也微微一笑，握住Lauren的手。“不用谢。”

*************

**2** **号据点**

Blair Williams不讨厌机器人。她不可能讨厌。Marcus就是个半机器人，在共处的那段短暂时光里，她全心全意地爱着他。

实际上，正是她对Marcus的爱拉近了她和John的距离。这使他们有了一种联系。尽管他不曾对其他人说过，但Blair知道John和他的机器人保护者之间的真情。她知道他爱Cameron。John信任她，才敢让她知晓这份感情；而Blair信任John的判断，包括在每个基地派驻重新编程的机器人。

但她并不希望和一个机器人共事。这太容易让她想起Marcus。

John Henry走进房间，随他来的男子冲她微微一笑。一开始，她几乎敢发誓他是人类，直到John Henry开口。

“这是Solo，”他说，“他是个高级渗透型终结者，将在你的机组工作。”

Blair只是点点头。“等我们回到瑟拉诺，我会带你看你的A-10。”她说。John Henry打量了她一会儿，无疑是留意到了她的反感，但他什么都没说，只是点点头就离开了。Blair有意不去看Solo，他就站在那儿，在背后紧扣着双手，扫视屋内。

“你害怕我。”

Blair循声望去，只见Solo正一脸好奇地注视着她。

“不，”她回答，“我不怕你。”

Solo扬起一边眉毛，显然留意到了她的态度。“你不喜欢机器人。”

Blair顿住了，蹙眉望着他。他显然不同于那些普通的重编程T-888。天网将他造成一个渗透者，能够表现得有如常人，几乎毫无瑕疵。

除了一件事。

不像Marcus，Solo没有一颗心。

“不，我 _喜欢_ 机器人，”她说，“一部分机器人。我知道你们不全是敌人。”

Solo的眼睛依然紧锁着她，一瞬不瞬。Blair突然注意到了他和Marcus的相似之处。他的面容，他的骨架，他的体格，全都让她想起那个为她而牺牲了自己的半人类。她把一只手摁在胸口，别过了脸。

她现在还难以承受。

************

**2** **号据点计算机房**

Blair把头探进计算机房时，John仍在里面。“卡特号刚刚返回，Connor。”她说。

他立刻放下手里的活，爬上梯子，到上面和Blair面谈。“他们到了？”

“是的，”她说，“船员们正等着卸货。但我听说驾驶员去世了。”

John眉头一拧。“什么？他死了？”

Blair耸耸肩。“据我所知，他年纪已经很大了。审判日前他就在驾驶潜艇。他们需要一个新驾驶员，如果你还想派他们出任务的话。”

John抓起无线电。“John Henry？你能派一个T-888来这吗？我需要一名潜艇驾驶员。”

John Henry沉默片刻，回答道：“我会派Queeg过去。”

“好。我等着。”

Blair扬起一边眉毛。“Queeg是谁？”

“新任潜艇驾驶员，”John回答，“一个重新编程的机器人。”

“啊。”

John四下看看。“说到这个……你的新机组成员干得怎么样？”

他看见Blair脸色一变，犹豫起来。“我不知道，”她承认，“Solo……他很好，我想。他表现得非常人性化。要不是我早知道他是个机器人，我没准永远都不会猜到的。”

“但是……？”John觉出她心里还有话，示意她说下去。

Blair的脸被痛苦扭曲了。“他让我想起Marcus。我只是……有些难以承受。”

有那么一瞬，John脸色沉下来，他不安地说：“我可以把他调走，如果你——”

“不，他很好，”Blair赶忙说，“我不想小题大做。我只是……我只是需要一点时间慢慢习惯他的存在。我要去机库了。我猜卡特号的船员们待会儿开饭？”John点点头，于是她敬礼告别。“再见。”

John目送她匆匆走向机库后，才动身去见卡特号的船员。他和一个僵立在入口处的黑人撞了个满怀。John一眼认出他是机器人，或许就是John Henry派来的那个。

“你是Queeg？”John问。

“是的。”机器人语调平板地回答。

“好的，走。我们去见见你的新战友们。”

他打开门，只见船员们正搬运一箱箱新鲜水果和蔬菜。Jesse Flores走向他。

“Connor。”她致意道。

“Flores，”他应了一声，“刚去过哪？”

“从珀斯运补给过来。”Jesse解释。

“澳大利亚？”

“也是我的故乡。”

John点点头。“这解释了你的口音。如果你是那儿的人，怎么会到金鱼地堡的？”

“他们需要战士，”Jesse耸耸肩回答，“审判日后我在珀斯待过几年，躲着机器人，捕食野兔为生。但那样与世隔绝，我们做不了多少事。”

“吃的都是从那儿来的？我是说，水果和蔬菜。”

“胡萝卜和苹果？”Jesse微微一笑，“没错。是从那儿来的。机器人在澳大利亚兵力不多。它和世界其他大洲几乎隔绝。对天网不是什么战略要地。”

“但对我们很有用，”John说，“能种植食物。”

“还有野兔，”她说，“只不过它们不是种出来的。我们只需捕捉它们，然后食用。”她沉默片刻，“我们失去了我们的潜艇驾驶员。”

Queeg头一次开口了。“他到哪里去了？”

Jesse扬起一边眉毛。“不知道。要看他信什么了。”

Queeg脸上仍是一片空白。“我不明白。”

“他死了。”Jesse说。她懊恼地看看John。“这家伙是个机器人，对吧？要么可就真是个蠢人了。”

“对，他是个机器人，”John说，“我听说你们驾驶员的事了。”

“这种事，你能说什么呢？”Jesse耸耸肩，“他是个好伙计，但毕竟岁月不饶人。以他那样的心脏，能活这么久已经是奇迹了。”

“其实，这家伙来就是为了这个原因，”John指指Queeg，“他是你的新船长。”

Jesse挑剔地瞅了Queeg一眼。“这个傻乎乎的T-888？”

“他名叫Queeg。”John说。

“好吧。他可真是个大块头，嗯？”

“你们还有一艘潜艇，对吧？”John问。

“还泊在基察普海军基地[2]，”Jesse回答，“海狼级的。性能良好，不过我们从没用过它。我们只有一个活过了审判日的潜艇驾驶员。”

“好，我会再派一个T-888去驾驶那艘海狼，把它用起来。对付这个新天网，我还不知道它会在我们背后出什么招。我们必须调动一切可用的资源。你还可以利用他的专业知识。”

“你是说我可以利用他脑子里的计算机吧。”

“嗯，这么说也行。”

“你就是这意思，对吧？”Jesse问，“因为它是个机器人，所以它能做一些人类做不了的事？它甚至能把毫度级别的温差都精确纳入考量。”

“这就是他们的工作，”John说，“这就是他的工作。”

Queeg动作生硬地伸出手。“很荣幸为您效力，Flores中校。”Jesse微一犹豫，便握住了T-888的手。

“Queeg，嗯？在水里，我宁可遇见莫比·迪克[3]也不愿碰上天网的海妖。”

Queeg面无表情，冥思苦想着她话里的意思。“莫比·迪克？”

Jesse看着John。“你给他起名字起得挺好嘛。”她揶揄道。她转向Queeg。“得了，木鱼脑袋。我带你上潜艇吧。”

John目送他们离去，多少松了口气。至少Jesse对Queeg没有很大抵触情绪。她没准还会慢慢喜欢上他。但想到Jesse手下的船员，他心里还是一沉。如果Jesse和卡特号的船员们在这里，那就表示Dietze也在这里。

John决定还是早点去餐厅。那个顽固的水手别提多能找麻烦了……

****************

**2** **号据点食堂**

Dietze早知道会有这一天。自从John Connor把他的新任副指挥介绍给反抗军，他就明确表示过希望在每个地堡安排重新编程的机器人。作为安全防护，他如是说。

Dietze并不买账。

得知Connor开始大规模重新编程，而且卡特号将由那些东西中的一个掌舵之后，Dietze对机器人的看法愈发恶化。

他第一次看见那个大家谈论的新机器人，是在食堂里。那个渗透型终结者的人类伪装几乎完美无缺。它和飞行员Blair Williams一起进来，一路和她 _聊着什么_ ，就好像它真是个人似的。

Dietze气得脸色发红。当Blair排队领餐时，Solo没有跟上。也许它还没先进到能吃东西，Dietze想。或者，Connor至少会不在这些铁皮罐身上浪费食物。

他摸到Blair身后。“你和那机器说什么呢？”

Blair头也不回。“不关你的事。”

“你们在谈的最好是 _正事_ ，”Dietze警告道，“为了战术考量找机器人讨论是一回事，和它 _聊天_ 就是另一回事了。”

Blair走向自己的座位。“人人都知道你的想法，你说过很多次了，Dietze。”

她的轻蔑态度激怒了他。他抢步站到她身前，拦住了她的去路。“那么我现在要弄清你的想法。你接受这事了？接受Connor把机器人放在每个基地？”

Blair目光强硬。“我相信John Connor的判断。”

Dietze瞥了一眼在前方餐桌旁等着Blair的Solo。“他管这家伙叫什么？”

“Solo。”

Dietze嗤笑一声。“这么说他还真有名字。”

“闪开，Dietze。”Blair怒目而视。

Dietze干笑着。“我就知道。”

“知道什么？”

“你和Connor一个样。你是个恋机癖。”

“恋机癖。你自己想的绰号？”

“你是，”Dietze一字一句地说，“事情就是这样，你知道。它是机器人。”

“他是我们的战友，仅此而已，”Blair恼怒地叹了口气，说，“我对他要有礼貌，他是我队里的人。我 _不是_ 什么恋机癖。”

“不是？”Dietze故作好奇地问，“难道你不爱Marcus么？”

他满意地看到Blair身形一僵。

“因为你知道他就是那种货色，”他尖刻地继续道，“ _金属怪物_ 。”

“闭嘴……”Blair语音低沉，警告他别再说下去。

Dietze没有理睬她的威胁。“他是台机器。”Blair攥紧了拳头，而Dietze终于丢下了压断骆驼脊背的最后一根稻草。

“一个 _铁皮罐子_ 。”

Dietze对她的反应早有预料。他正盼着打一架呢。他没料到的是Blair的力气。

他那句话一出口，Blair Williams终于爆发了，她狠狠一拳砸在Dietze鼻梁上。他眼前金星乱迸，本能地仰了一仰。她再次出拳时，他抓住她的胳膊一扭，Blair痛呼一声，跌向地面。

他正想乘胜追击，就感觉一只有力的手攥住了他的肩膀。他转脸去看他的新对手，只见Solo的手伸过来掐住了他的喉咙，一下就使他无法呼吸。

那机器人的面容死一般平静，但Dietze能看出他眼中暗藏的怒火。缺氧让他的视野模糊起来。

“Solo！放开他！”

他隐约听出是John Connor的声音。Solo迟疑了一下，Dietze脖颈上的压力终于卸去，他摔在地上，咳嗽不已。他愤怒的目光从那机器人扫到Blair，最后定格在站在屋子当中的John Connor身上。

“这是怎么回事？”他问。

屋里一片死寂。“回答我！”Connor吼道。

“我早跟你说过了，”Dietze嗓音沙哑，“这不是好主意，Connor。”他瞪着Solo。“它们难以控制。”

Connor没理睬Dietze。

“他侮辱Marcus。”Blair低声说。

Connor颔首，似乎明白了。但随后他的视线锁定了Solo。“你呢……你在干什么？”

Dietze看到Solo脸上的表情变得令人胆寒。“我在保护Blair。男人打女人是不对的。”

Dietze踉跄着站起身。“那么打金属怪物呢？”

“Dietze。够了。”Connor命令道。

Dietze盯了Solo好一阵子，才转向反抗军领袖。“你怎么了，Connor？你的小机器人儿呢？她平常到哪都跟着你。”

Connor举目四顾，哪里都不见她的身影。他脸上闪过一丝近似担忧的神情，但他只是说：“她出去了。”

Dietze嗤笑。“你就这么让她在基地里到处晃悠？就像我们一样？它们不是我们的一分子，你知道。”

Blair低喃了一句，但Dietze还是透过人群的嘈杂听见了她的低语。“有时候，他们倒更好一些。”

他气得满脸通红，但还是管住了自己的舌头，他已经学到了教训，此刻进行争辩是没有用的。这些人仍然认为Connor是对的，他们认同他的选择。

毫无疑问，Dietze知道反抗军需要Connor。他是他们的领袖，总是知道该怎么做。但那不表示他必须认同Connor所做的一切。

现在，他似乎是唯一对重编程公开表示异议的人。Connor被它蒙蔽了，而其他人则盲目相信着Connor。

 _但我不会，_ Dietze心中断然道。这些机器人如此作为是有原因的。一定会出什么事。也许它们只是在等待进攻时机。

唯一的问题就是，那会是什么时候。

************

John早就知道Dietze会闹出乱子。他早料到了。从他介绍Cameron的时候起，Dietze就对机器人愈发憎恶。对所有机器人。

Derek警告过他——他过去熟识的那个Derek说过。他提醒John不是人人都爱他，不是人人都赞同他的所作所为。 _但我们做不了你所做的事。我们无法领导人类。_

他发觉Cameron从东隧道向他走来。“嗨，你刚上哪去了？”

“和Seth Kohl在一起。”她平静地回答。

“Seth？”John重复了一遍，想起来这是一个战士的名字，“为什么？”

“他在帮我弄点东西。”

“什么东西？”John问。

Cameron迁就地看了他一眼。“我不能告诉你。那是个惊喜。给你的。”

他支棱起一遍眉毛。“给我的？是什么？”

“如果我告诉你了，那就不是个惊喜了，对吧？”

John吃吃笑了。“唔……对，我想是的。”

“Connor！”

John转头只见Perry一脸不安地跑过来。“我们有麻烦了。”

*************

**2** **号据点通讯室**

“出什么事了？”John问。他在通讯室里，身旁站着Cameron和Perry，Yelkov正尝试呼叫一座地堡。

“他们没有应答，将军，”他解释，“就好像那里一个人都没有。”

“你说那里一个人都没有是什么意思？”John问，“一座地堡那么大。也许他们只是太忙了才没法及时应答。”

“他已经试了四个小时了。”Perry阴郁地说。

John停下思索着。“天网在干扰信号吗？”

“没有，”Yelkov回答，“有连接信号。但没有应答。”

John按住额头，转向Cameron。“你想的和我正想的一样吗？”

“我不知道，”Cameron淡淡答道，“你是在问我怎么想，还是问我想的是不是和你一样？”

John张张嘴，蹙起眉头，合上嘴，又张开。“我想我是在问你怎么想。”

“我可以派一个小组去探探情况。”Perry很快说。

John点点头。“告诉他们小心点。我们不知道杀死那些人的是什么。但不管它是什么，都可能还在那里，等着猎物上钩。”

*************

**火力地堡**

Derek快步穿过地堡。里面的火焰已经熄灭，但所有人都不见了。他环顾四周，搜寻着任何能给他以希望的线索——也许地堡里的人在袭击前就撤离了。

然而，他看到的是相反的证据。一只小小的泰迪熊平躺在过道中，墙上血迹未干……

“等离子灼痕，”Wisher说，“二次爆炸。天网到过这里。”

Derek看到墙上Allison Young的画，画正中留着爆炸的焦黑。但Derek觉得脉搏加快了。他现在离Kyle的铁箱不远。

“也许Connor和其他人撤到了下层隧道。”Sayles抱着些希望说。

 _Connor_ _不在这儿，_ Derek想。实际上，他甚至可能不在世上了。也许那TOK已经到2号据点杀了他。也许战争已经结束了，所以他在归途中没有听到任何交火。也许天网已经赢了。

Derek蹲在Kyle的箱子旁，扫去上面的碎石，掀开箱盖。里面只有一件东西，Sarah Connor的照片。

它边缘烧得卷角，而且熏黑了，但Derek依然能认出是她。他能感觉到泪水刺痛着眼眶，他伸手去拿照片，但想了一想，还是盖上箱盖不再看它。

Kyle决不会主动丢弃这件东西。

他长呼了一口气，抬眼注视着天花板。“求求您，上帝。”他低语着。他把脸埋进双掌间，清了清嗓子，尽力保持镇定。

他感觉有只手安慰性地按在他胳膊上，抬头正对上Billy Wisher悲伤的脸。不……是 _Andy Goode_ 。Billy过去一直是Derek的朋友。和他亲如兄弟。

但现在Derek注视Billy的脸时，能看到的只有Andy。他能想到的是Andy导致了这一切。要不是Andy创造了天网，Kyle就不会有事。

大家都不会有事。

隧道那头传来东西哗啦落下的声音，Andy和Sayles都蜷身闪到墙后，Derek却立刻站起来。他脉搏急跳，定睛注视着几个人影端着手电筒和来复枪走来。

Derek认出他们是反抗军战士，于是慢慢踱出藏身之处。那支小队停住了，领头的立刻放低了武器。

“别开枪！”他喊道。命令被传达下去的同时，Derek走出了墙角的阴影。“是Reese。Derek Reese。”

“Sumner。”Derek握住那人的手，问候道。

“我还以为你们这些家伙完蛋了呢。”Sumner说着，看看Derek身后的Sayles、Wisher和Timms。

“也差不离了，”Derek坦承，“这里出了什么事？”

“天网四天前找到这里，”Sumner阴郁地说，“我们的战士在外围巡逻，一队T-888摸进来，直取洞口。多数人遇害，有些被带走了。”

Derek别过脸，紧抿双唇。这显然不是他想听的消息。Sumner一定是猜到了他的心思。

“别担心，”他证实，“出事的时候Connor和你弟弟不在这里。”

Derek顿觉一阵轻松。也就是说Connor还活着。也就是说TOK没有成功。或者还没动手。也就是说Kyle还在世上。

“他们去哪了？”

“他们在托潘加峡谷里发现了天网的综合机构，于是决定集中我们所有火力进攻它。”Sumner的嗓音渐渐低沉下去，“损失了很多人。”

Derek眉头紧皱。“那到底是什么地方？”

“我不知道，”Sumner承认，“某种研究机构，工厂，或者别的什么。没人告诉我们。Connor让我们在外面放哨，自己带着一小队人深入虎穴，其中就包括你弟弟。两天后，他出来了，命令我们炸掉那地方。”

“那Kyle呢？”

Sumner飞快地眨了几次眼，咽着唾沫。一阵恐慌之情在Derek胸口翻涌。

“我弟弟出了什么事？”他不顾一切地追问。

“再没有人见过你弟弟。”Sumner沉声回答。

Derek呼吸一滞，他绷紧下巴别过脸去，努力抑制住几欲爆发的情绪。只不过是Sumner再没见过Kyle，那不表示他一定死了。还有机会…… _一定_ 还有机会！

_Kyle_ _不能死。我应该保护他的！_

Derek缓缓转向Sumner。“马上带我去找Connor。”

****************

**2** **号据点通讯室**

“有什么消息吗？”John边走进通讯室边问，Cameron和那个年轻的技术员正努力联系那座没有应答的地堡。

Yelkov沉着脸。“只有坏消息，将军。我们和救援小组失去了联系。”

“什么？”John脸色沉了下来。

“不管是什么东西在那里，它把救援小组也干掉了，”Yelkov报告道，“而且，”他犹豫着，“还有更多坏消息。”

John望着Cameron，心头发沉。“说吧。”

“我们又丢失了一座地堡。”

忧虑在他心底蔓延，他沉进椅子里，抬眼无助地望着Cameron。

“它在干什么？”他低语，“它是怎么做到的？”

Cameron语音凝重。“天网完成备战了。它们已经发动进攻。战争的第二阶段开始了。”

不管这新式武器是什么，天网要用它消灭全体反抗军，缓慢却切实，一次一座地堡。

而John Connor还不知如何应对。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 珀斯(Perth)，位于澳大利亚西南角的斯旺河畔，是西澳大利亚州首府和重要港口城市。

[2] 基察普海军基地(Naval Base Kitsap)，位于美国华盛顿州基察普半岛，2004年由布雷默顿海军基地(Naval Station Bremerton)和班戈海军潜艇基地(Naval Submarine Base Bangor)合并而成。

[3] 莫比·迪克(Moby Dick)，美国著名作家梅尔维尔(Herman Melville)的小说《白鲸》(Moby Dick)中的主角，一头凶猛狡猾、曾从无数捕鲸人手中逃脱的巨型抹香鲸。


	32. 第三十二章 信任危机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PERRY：你就像是个复活的幽灵，Reese。DEREK：现在情况怎么样？[在地堡中看见Cameron，举枪射击] DEREK：她是个机器人！她是它们那边的！PERRY：她是我们这边的！YELKOV：我们又和一座地堡失去了联系。LAUREN：这不像我们以前见过的东西。不管它是何种病毒，它能够在短期内将整座地堡的人员全灭。这不是自然疫病，Connor。这是别的东西。CAMERON：是生化武器。

**前往** **2** **号据点途中**

Derek紧随Sumner跨过乱石滩，走在回2号据点的路上。“嘿，你得告诉我，”他追问着，“在托潘加发生了什么？”

“我说了，”Sumner静静地回答，“我不知道。我的小队被留在外面放哨。实际上，我得说绝大多数人都被留在外面了。Connor率领Perry的小队和你弟弟进去，没其他人了。里面有某种秘密武器，是大家伙。但那还不是首要目标。Connor派两个战士渗透进天网在大洋深处的一个机构，向系统注入了病毒。我们一度以为我们把它干掉了。”

Derek蹙蹙眉。“然后呢？”

“还有另一个。”

“另一个？”Derek重复道，“另一个什么？另一个天网？”

Sumner阴郁地点点头。“他们管它叫天网II代。比第一代天网更强。是天网自己创造的。”

“技术奇点。”Derek低声说。

“对，Connor就是这么说的。”

“现在情况怎么样？”Derek问道，“它发动袭击了吗？”

“还没有，”Sumner回答，“我们认为它在等待时机，要给我们狠狠一击。”

狠狠一击。比如天网的秘密武器。Derek依然无法完全理解。那是哪种武器？为什么Connor会告诉Kyle有关它的情况？那里发生了什么，以至成为绝密？到底出了什么事，所有人都出来了，却独缺Kyle？

Derek咽了咽唾沫。“你确定？你不知道Kyle出了什么事？”

Sumner同情地看着他。“不。我说过了。Kyle进去了。再也没出来。”

Derek别开脸。他不会放弃。如果没人见过Kyle的尸体，那么他弟弟就有可能还没死。也许Kyle只是被困在托潘加然后……躲过了爆炸幸存下来。这种事发生的概率不大，但这是Derek眼下唯一能抓住的希望。

等和John Connor谈过以后，他就会知道真相了。

**************

**2** **号据点通讯室**

John一动不动地坐在无线电台前，单手托着下巴，紧盯着电台。Yelkov去食堂吃饭了，只剩下John在位置上。John心底还希望着那些失去联络的地堡什么时候会再次呼叫，报告说他们还活着。

他知道Cameron在他身后走进了屋，她的动作如此悄无声息，他几乎都不敢确定她是否真的在那里。

“我们又和一座地堡失去了联系。”他木然道。

Cameron闭合房门，静静地走向他，站在他的椅背后。“哪座地堡？”

“42号据点。它们都在同一个地区，仿佛天网的进攻击中了那个点，然后它就开始扩散。”他摇摇头，迷惑地皱起眉头，“我不知道是什么杀了他们。我派去的小队都没有回来，我……我不知道……”

Cameron柔软的手突然落在他颈后，打断了他磕磕巴巴的自语。他深吸了一口气。

“会好的，John，”她说，“你会想到办法的。”

John抬头看着她。“你怎么能这么肯定？”

“你总是有办法。”她回答。她顿了顿，问道：“你饿了吗？”

“饿？”

“你压力很大，”Cameron回答，“你该吃点东西。”

“怎么，你要供应晚餐？”

她的手离开了他的脖子，动身向门口走去。“我去给你弄点吃的。”

“等等，什么吃的？”他边问边从椅子里半转过身，“还有草莓？”

她偏过脑袋。“你想要的话也行。卡特号昨天刚运来一船新鲜水果和蔬菜。还有野兔。我们可以炖兔肉吃。”

John微微一笑。“至少比老鼠或者放了两天的郊狼肉好多了。”

Cameron转身要走。

“嘿，等等！”

她转过身，好奇地打量着他。他记起过去一次似曾相识的场景，当时她提议为他做三明治，而他冷冷地对她说他会自己处理。不过，这一次，他勾起嘴角朝她微微一笑。

“谢谢。”

“不用谢。”她回了他一个微笑，跨进走廊，向食堂走去。

**********

**2** **号据点地堡入口**

Derek Reese跟随Sumner小队走进2号据点大门。要不是担心见到Connor时听到的是Kyle的噩耗，这感觉简直就像是回家了。2号据点是他最初的家，也是John Connor初次现身的地方。

他们迎面遇见一队人，Derek从中认出了Perry少校。如果说有人知道John在那里，那就是Perry了。当Sumner的人带Wisher、Sayles和Timms去洗澡吃饭时，Derek却径直走向了Perry。

“Reese，”Perry问候道，“没想到还能再见到你。”

“我要知道出了什么事，”Derek问，“告诉我托潘加的事。有关Kyle的情况。”

“那是机密，”Perry回答，“你需要知道的时候自然会告诉你。”

Derek脸色通红。“好吧我现在就 _需要_ 知道！”

看到Wisher、Sayles、Timms还有Perry手下的战士都看着他，他才意识到自己提高了嗓门。Perry四下扫了一眼，对Derek点点头。“我们边走边说。”

他领着Derek穿过一条条熟悉的隧道，走进地堡深处。“你进门的时候，我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。你就像是个复活的幽灵。一个Reese幽灵。”

“对，跟我说说另一个Reese的情况。”Derek说。

“我说了，那是机密。”Perry解释道。

“我们是一家人。”

“我们都是一家人。”

Derek长呼了一口气，意识到Perry不会让步。对他来说，交情归交情，机密归机密。Derek不在乎。他本也不是来找Perry要答案的。“让我和Connor谈。他会理解的。Kyle是他的朋友。”

“Connor没有朋友，”Perry说，“他只有 _她_ 。他不和任何人说话，除了她。”

Derek皱起眉头。“她？是谁？”

Perry摇摇头。“别想这事了，Derek。”

Derek语调里不禁带上了一丝讥讽。“好吧。我会自己弄清楚的。”

“Reese……”

Derek没理Perry，自顾自往前走。他还记得Connor的住处，通讯室和计算机房在哪他也知道。John Connor会在的不外乎这几个地方。但是，走过一个库房时，眼前的景象几乎让他僵住——一个熟悉的棕发女性身影正穿过房间。

Allison Young的面容。

那个审讯他的TOK。

她转过头，正和他四目相对，突然间，Derek觉得一切都变成了慢镜头。这就是那个欺骗了他的机器人，它违背诺言攻击了火力地堡。即使Kyle没有像她希望的那样被杀，但他知道，还是有许多人因此而死。

而现在她在这里，在John Connor的基地里。难道John不知道Allison已经死了吗？那机器人是不是成功骗过了Connor，让他相信它是个人类，只等着适当的时机终结他？

Derek伸手抓起他的沙漠之鹰，同时大喊一声：“ _机器人！_ ”

那机器人也转向Derek，拔出了她的武器。与此同时，Derek瞄准目标，却听Perry的声音像远方传来一样空洞模糊。

“不！”

就在Derek扣下扳机的一刻，Perry攥住他的手腕推向墙壁，让他的子弹射偏了。Derek瞬间怔住了。难道Perry不知道Allison Young已经死了吗？

“她是个机器人！她是它们那边的！”他喊道。

“不！”Perry这句是对那个TOK说的，它一见Perry制服Derek就停住了脚步。Perry确认那机器人不会向Derek开枪后，回头说：“她是我们这边的。”

Perry松开了手，Derek的胳膊垂落在身侧。他惊骇地看着TOK把她的武器收回枪套里，从来路退了回去。Derek目不转睛地盯着她，那TOK中途还回头看了他一眼。

“我们这边的？”Derek重复了一遍。Perry交叉双臂，Derek回头去看那TOK，它已不再看他，走出了房间。他责备地看着Perry。

“这里是怎么了？你没看到它的动作吗？它想掏枪打我。”

Perry摇摇头。“她只是在自卫。她可能会开枪打你的手，或者打掉你的枪，但她不会杀你。她和你是一边的，Reese。”

Derek的脸被愤怒扭曲了。“不，她不是！那不是 _她_ 。那不是Allison Young！”

“我知道。”

“Connor知道这事吗？”Derek问道。

“是Connor带她回来的。”

Derek难以置信地摇着头。“这简直是疯了！它不是一个人！它为什么会在这里？”

“我们对它们进行了重新编程——是Connor完成的——从此它们会保护人类，而不是伤害人类。我们切断了它们和天网的联系。它们现在为 _我们_ 效力。”

Derek一边踱步，一边扶着额头。“只是重新编程？然后就让它们像宠物一样到处走动？”

“这是Connor的指示，他要求这样。”

Derek陡然转身，指着那个TOK消失的方向。“那些机器人只会杀戮！它们杀戮，那就是它们所做的一切！”

“现在它们为 _我们_ 杀戮。”Perry反驳。Derek能听出他语调里的尖锐，显然Perry对Derek的抱怨渐渐恼火起来，“在托潘加时，要不是它们帮忙，我们绝对没法完成我们所做的事。”

“我们做了什么？”Derek反问。

Perry抿住双唇。“Derek……”

“发生了什么？那里发生了什么？我弟弟出了什么事？”

Perry只是看着他。Derek知道这个战士不会再说什么了，于是转身大步走开。

他现在获得答案的唯一希望都寄托在John Connor身上了。

*************

**2** **号据点通讯室**

Cameron回到房间时，John Connor抬起头，立刻注意到她没带任何吃的。“出什么事了？”他好奇地问，“厨房里的草莓被吃光了？”

“Derek回来了。”

John的微笑霎时褪去。“什么？”

“他想朝我开枪。”

John一下站起来。“你怎么样？”

“我也拔枪了，但Perry阻止了他。”

John叹息一声。“你不该那么做。那样只会更加激怒Derek。”

“他对屋里所有人的安全构成了威胁，”Cameron回答，“我没打算杀他。你需要他。”

“你想开枪打他的手？”

“对。”

John又叹了口气。“是啊，嗯，我想他也不会喜欢那个的。难怪他过去恨你。”

“Connor？”Lauren的声音从扬声器中传出，John抓起无线电。

“Lauren。你回到瑟拉诺了？”

“是的。我们……我们发现了一个问题。”她说。

John蹙起眉头，担心着她的回答。“什么问题？”

“你的一个重编程终结者刚从42号据点返回，”她说，“他证实那座地堡里所有人都死了，死于某种疾病。”

“疾病……”John不安地重复了一遍，“你查清那是什么了吗？”“没有。我们对他采取了隔离措施，我会看看他血液里是否有我们能分析的病变迹象。”

“操作安全吗？”John问。

“我们这里有专业防护服，”她说，“不会有事的。”

“有发现了马上向我报告。”John回答。

“收到，Connor。”Lauren说。John挂断通话，呼了一口气，看着Cameron。

“有什么主意吗？”

她张嘴要答，但没等她出声，门被撞开了，门口现出Derek魁梧的身影。他两眼一锁定Cameron，脸色陡然一变，眼里一下燃起暴怒的火焰。

“你这个机器骗子！”Derek吼道。

John立刻站起身，准备阻止Derek可能的攻击行为。“退下，Derek！”

但Derek根本没看John，他狂怒的眼睛紧盯着Cameron。“你还许诺说会叫停进攻！”

John不明白Derek在说什么。他只知道伯父情绪失控了。“Derek，停下。”

“我不该对一个机器人的保证抱有希望。”Derek啐道。

“Reese！”

Derek终于把喷火的眼睛转向John。“你知道这是什么吗？这东西杀了Allison！它 _亲口告诉_ 我的！”

“情况我都了解。”John镇定自若地说。

“那就 _烧了_ 它！”

John气得脸颊泛红。“够了，你越界了，中尉。”

这话让Derek停住了，他的表情从愤怒变成了迷茫。“什么？中尉？”

“你被降级了，”Cameron开口道，这显然无助于改善Derek的情绪，“因为你对一名上级军官发泄不满，违抗军令……”

“闭嘴！”Derek伸手摸枪，但John抓住他的胳膊，用力摁下。

“并企图攻击一位长官。”Cameron还是把话说完了。

“你不是我的长官！”Derek厉声道。

“她当然是，”John说，“她是副指挥。”

Derek脸上阴云密布。“就像Allison？”Derek斥道，“你就这样给她找了个替代品？”

John心中一痛。“不，我没有。有些事情不是你能理解的。”他双眼紧盯着Derek，想让伯父会意，但心里明白Derek决不会领会。“你下过国际象棋吗？”他问，“那是一种战略游戏。有时候为了取胜，你得做出牺牲。”

“杀了Allison对我们的胜利有什么帮助？”Derek问道。

John没有回答，Derek乘势追问，口气变成了恳求。“Connor！那牺牲是什么？我弟弟出了什么事？！你欠我真相！他是我血肉相连的兄弟！”

John看见Derek脸上流露的莫大痛苦，他突然无法责备伯父对Cameron发脾气。Derek正经受折磨，迷茫，孤独。John深恨自己不得不对他说的话。“相信我，我真的很难过。你再也不会见到你弟弟了。”

Derek的下巴掉了下来，John能看出伯父在努力支撑着自己。显然，他此前一直拒绝相信别人对他说的一切，但当John出言证实的时候……Derek突然再也无法否认它了。

John也无能为力，只能看着Derek Reese两眼茫然地缓缓退出房间，走下过道。

“他是什么意思？”John的注意力转向了Cameron，“叫停进攻是怎么回事？”

“我审讯Derek的时候曾对他说，我派了一队终结者准备进攻火力地堡，如果他不说出你的位置，就杀死Kyle。只要他告诉我在哪里能找到你，我就会叫停进攻。”

John咽咽唾沫。“你叫停了进攻？”

“我确实叫停了进攻。”她说，“但后来天网一定意识到我变节了。它一定派了终结者回去夺取火力地堡，以破坏我和反抗军之间的信任。”

John叹了口气。“是啊，听起来像是天网的作风。”他的目光游移到Derek几分钟前离开的那扇门上。“我欠他真相。他应该知道他弟弟的真实情况。”

“当他从未来回到过去的时候，他知道吗？”Cameron问道。

“不，但是……”

“现在还没到他该知道的时间，”Cameron回答，“一切事情都有它的时机。”

John闻言做了个鬼脸。“你说这话的口气活像是Weaver。”他小声嘟哝。

************

**2** **号据点兵营**

Derek一动不动躺在铺位上，禁闭双眼，努力入睡。要说他同Connor的会面不顺利已是太保守的说法了。他本以为能克制住自己，但一看见那个机器人……那个审讯过他，许诺过保证Kyle安全的TOK。

那个被John Connor起名为Cameron的机器人。

_起名。_

他无法阻止怒火将他淹没。当Connor证实了Sumner对他说过的话时，那股怒火被一阵空洞的绝望所取代。他再也不会见到Kyle了。

一阵突然的机枪开火声从走廊尽头传来，Derek一下跳起来，警惕地睁大眼睛，这时候，他听见了叫喊声。

“红色警报！启动应急反应！”

Derek抓住沙漠之鹰，飞快下床。在激烈的枪声中，还能听见有声音在喊。

“快把她找来！”

他把头探出房间，看见几个战士从他身旁跑过。那个命令的声音仍在催促人们转移，Derek循声望去，看见又一个战士跑过转角，却被一阵弹雨从背后追上。另外几个人躲过了，朝他的方向奔来。

袭击者进入视野，Derek举起了枪。他立刻认出那是在火力地堡俘虏他的机器人。既然它在这里，一定也是被John Connor重新编程的机器人之一。

重新编程显然不够完美。

因为Derek说对了。 _它们杀戮，那就是它们所做的一切。_

终结者的机枪向走廊里倾泻着子弹，杀死那些企图逃走的反抗军战士。Derek缩在墙后，以墙为掩护，一直等到那T-888停止开火。

_好机会……_

“嘿！”Derek大喊一声，闪出墙角对T-888连射几枪。子弹击中了那机器人，但它毫不退缩，反而再次举起了武器。Derek快步冲回房间，蹲在门边。在他正需要的时候，他的等离子来复枪上哪去了？

他听见终结者的军靴叩着地面，离他的藏身处越来越近。现在，Derek唯一能做的就是对它进行突袭，也许会减慢它的步伐，让它远离其他人。

除了Derek Reese之外的其他人。

T-888跨进门内，没看见蜷在地上的Derek。Derek动作迅速，翻身挡住那机器人的路，绊得它重重摔在地上。

Derek比那T-888抢先站起身，意识到他可以利用这宝贵的几秒钟冲出门逃走。然而，他把沙漠之鹰里的子弹尽数射进那机器人的身体。它还是站了起来，他的努力再次徒劳无功。

“来吧，”Derek说，他眼里有种狂野的火光，“来吧。来杀我啊，你这狗娘养——”

他早料到终结者会开枪，打断他的话。他等着子弹打在身上的那阵疼痛。他等着视野变成一片黑暗……或者一片白光。

他等着迎接死亡。

但他没料到John的机器人会挺身救他。

没等Derek把话说完，也没等T-888开枪，一个身影从门口闪过，一把将那T-888推得撞穿了砖墙。

Derek震惊地看着Connor的机器人从背上甩下榴弹发射器，对准倒下的终结者就是一枪。

Derek看见爆炸的白光，扭过头去，遮住脸避开飞溅的榴弹弹片和大的碎块。烟雾渐渐散去，他喘着粗气注视着那个变节T-888的残骸，这时候，他的终结者援兵转向他。

“有时候他们会坏掉，”她说，“没人知道为什么。”

要不是这整件事让人脑子乱得像要炸开，Derek一定早就笑了。它们会 _坏掉_ ？这样Connor还让它们到处走动？如果和Connor在一起的时候， _Cameron_ 突然坏了怎么办？那他就死定了。

但Derek什么都没说，只是目瞪口呆地看着她转过身，若无其事地从来路走了回去。

**************

**2** **号据点通讯室**

John和Yelkov一起坐在通讯台前，Cameron回到屋里，肩上还挂着榴弹发射器。

“我解决了那个T-888。”她说。

John松了一口气。警报一响，Cameron就坚持要John留在较为安全的通讯室，而她孤身一人跑去对付那个变节的机器人。使用重编程的T-888就有这个问题。有时候重新编程效力并不持久。有时候它们会发生溯回，正因如此，他很庆幸有John Henry的起义军站在他这边。起义者是自己选择追随John的。他们不是重新编程的，因此不会出现溯回。他抬头，再次凝视着Cameron。

好吧，他思忖着，记起了那个可怕的生日。破坏性的爆炸有时也可能触动开关。即使是对那些自己选择了道路的终结者也是如此。

“有人遇害？”他问道。

“是的，”她回答，“起码十几个。它几乎扫荡了南区。那个T-888没能走太远。Derek吸引了它的注意力，把它留在一个地方。他差点把自己的命送掉。”

John叹息一声。“也许那就是他想要的。他刚发现弟弟走了。Kyle是他仅有的一切。这……太难以承受了。”

“他很悲痛。”Cameron说。

“是啊，”John说，“我想是的。”

无线电响了，Yelkov接了起来。“2号据点。”

“Lauren Fields，瑟拉诺核电站。Connor在吗？”

Yelkov将无线电递给John，他紧紧攥住。“有什么消息？那个T-888怎么样？是什么疾病？”

“这不像我们以前见过的东西，”Lauren语调沉重，“不管它是何种病毒，它能够在极短时间内将整座地堡的人员全灭。这不是自然疫病，Connor。这是别的东西。”

“是生化武器，”Cameron反应过来，“一种设计用于消灭全人类的疾病。这样天网就无需做任何事情。”

John追问：“没有治愈可能？”

“没有，”Lauren回答，“但是……记得我第一次听说这一切的时候，Derek曾告诉我，我妹妹对一种造成了大量死亡的致命疾病有免疫力。”

“Derek？”

“不是这个Derek，”Lauren更正道，“至少，现在还不是，我想。是回到过去的那个Derek。帮我接生了妹妹的那个。”

“你妹妹有抗体？”John重复着，“她在哪儿？”

“她应该还在鹰岩地堡。”

“好的，我们会找到她的。”John许诺。

士兵Seth Kohl把头探进屋里，盯着Cameron。“嘿，准备好了吗？他在等你。”

John转过身，眉头紧蹙。“谁在等？”

Cameron和Seth对望一眼。这才意识到John也在屋里的战士顿时一脸局促。“唔……对不起，将军，打扰您了。”

“没关系，列兵。”John淡然答道。他挑眉望着Cameron。“你在忙什么呢？”

Cameron只是神秘地微微一笑。“这是个惊喜。”

她没再说什么，转身随Seth离去。通讯室里只剩下John和Yelkov。

Yelkov一脸迷惑，但很快把注意力转向John。“请下令吧，将军？”

“联系鹰岩地堡。”John命令道，目光仍驻留在Cameron的身影消失的方向。

***********

**2** **号据点兵营**

在那个变节的T-888枪口下和死神打了个照面后，Derek Reese努力镇定心神。他也说不清自己刚才是否真的暗暗希望那个机器人杀了他。

_来吧！来杀我啊！_

Connor说出的真相仍令他觉得痛苦不堪。他再也不会见到Kyle了。反正他已经失去了一切，现在死去不是更好吗，好过继续进行一场看不到希望的战斗？

一个影子挡住了他的视线，他从床上跳起来，只见John的机器人站在他床前。“John想见你。”她说完就向外走去，停在门口等他跟上。

她的措辞让他心中不安。 _John_ _想见你。_ 不是“Connor”。是 _John_ 。除了他最亲密的朋友，没有人叫他John。过去，Kyle一直叫他John。Allison也是。

可那个 _机器人_ ……那个机器人这样称呼他，说明她不仅仅是个被重新编程的战友。也许John对她有更深的感情，因为她长得像Allison，但无论是什么原因……

Derek都不喜欢。

她领他穿过静悄悄的走廊，前往John Connor住所附近的一条小走道。他们面前出现了一扇门，门边装着高科技的生物特征识别锁。

他以为他们得等Connor来开锁，但那机器人径直上前让设备扫描她的眼睛，就解开了门锁。

这情景让Derek感到一阵愤怒。一个 _终结者_ 有权进出John的密室。

没等他转出更多念头，她已推开门，示意他先进屋。一进屋，所有关于John Connor和他的机器人的念头都从他脑海里溜走了，他隔着巨大的玻璃窗注视着另一侧密室内闪烁的阵阵蓝光。

引擎——巨大的引擎，就像天网的终结者们拖着的那个，就像猎杀者运送的那个。就像天网的秘密武器。

不管它是什么，John Connor也有了一个。

“Derek。”

Derek回身只见Connor站在他身后的阴影中，他的脸被染上了一层蓝光，光芒来自……他刚才在看的东西。“这都是什么？”

“这是台时间机器。”Connor解释道。

 _时间机器……_ Derek本想说这听起来有多么愚蠢，然后他记起Connor从过去而来已经证明了时间旅行的可能性。于是，Derek只是凝视着那机器问：“它怎么操作？”

“你设定好时间，它就会把人传送到那时候，”Connor解释，“只有有机物质能够通过。”

“所以机器人不行？”

“只有当它们身上覆盖活体组织的时候可以。”

Derek迷茫地注视着时间机器，想着不知Kyle是否被送回了过去， _这_ 就是Connor和其他相关人员不愿透露细节的原因。可是，不对，Kyle是在托潘加峡谷消失的。

他的视线追随着引擎上迸出的蓝光。“为什么让我看这个，Connor？”

“因为我欠你一个答案，”Connor回答，“这就是我们一直致力寻找的东西。这就是天网的秘密武器。”

一时间，Derek只觉嘴里发干。如果这就是Kyle和Connor在托潘加找到的东西……也许Kyle真的 _已经_ 被送回过去。也许他真的没死。一定是这样……

“我们明天回瑟拉诺，你和我，”Connor继续道，“但我希望你做好准备。有一天，我会需要你组建一支小队回到过去执行一项任务。”

“一项任务……”

Connor微微一笑。“到时候，你自然会知道的。”

“你怎么知道它有用？”他问道。 _Kyle_ _真的已经用过它？_

“它有用，”Connor强调，“就和我从2009跳跃过来时一样。”

“对……”Derek想起来了。他回头望着Connor，很长时间以来，他头一次细细审视这位将军。在领导战斗的这两年里，他变了。他的样貌几乎和原来一样，还是那么年轻。但有些东西不见了。他的单纯。他的快乐。

他能看出经年的战争在John Connor脸上写下的痕迹，能看出他所爱之人的死留下的痛苦和悲伤，能看出那双年轻的眸子里深藏的刚强和愤怒。

如此地不同于那个初到未来的Connor。

在那一瞬间，Derek回想起了那一刻的情景，那个年轻而热切的少年出现在他的地堡里。后来那孩子成长为众人尊敬的反抗军领袖。在那一瞬间，仅仅是那一瞬间，Derek再次以曾经的视角看待John：不是一名指挥官抑或一名长官，而是一位 _朋友_ 。

随之而来的，是一阵他未曾感觉过的强烈愧疚。

“对不起，John，”他终于说了出来，“是我出卖了你。是我告诉了天网你的位置。”

从John的表情可以看出，他理解Derek的变化。他的目光变得稍稍柔和，同情地望着Derek。“我能理解。你本能的第一反应是保护Kyle。”

 _那不是借口，_ Derek心想，“但我从没……我从没想过……我还是不该泄密。”

John伤感地笑着。“这就像是你过去对我说的。‘人一直被关在四面高墙里……脑子会混乱。然后做出些自己都想不到的异乎常理的事。’”

Derek对这句话毫无印象，他蹙蹙眉。“我从没那样说过。”

“是还没有。”John神秘地说，“但现在我明白你为什么那么说了。我对你说，有些人始终都在战斗，我认为你是其中一员。但你说，‘这种人比你想象的要少。’我当时没意识到你是在说你自己。”

John的目光悲伤，饱含同情，Derek不禁对这个曾被弟弟视若己出的年轻人生出一丝亲近。John没有正面提起Kyle的情况，但Derek知道真相了。要是Kyle在进攻托潘加时阵亡，John一定会告诉他的。John把Kyle送回过去，一定有绝对必要的理由，一定是事关重大。因为John Connor爱Kyle，不仅像爱一个朋友抑或同伴，而像爱他的父亲。

Derek转身时，John脸上仍挂着伤感的微笑。

但就在Derek离去的同时，他和John之间短暂的亲近感也荡然无存。因为他的视线落在了时间机器室门外的生物特征扫描面板上。据他所见，只有两个人有权接触这件反抗军最有价值的绝密武器。

John Connor自己。

还有那个窃取了Allison Young样貌的机器人。


	33. 第三十三章 治愈之方

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SYDNEY：它来了。PERRY：我们刚接到鹰岩地堡发来的SOS信号。DEREK：我会找到那女孩，我会带她回来。JOHN：他这是在自杀。CAMERON：他很悲痛。他需要找一个支撑他活下去的理由。[Derek撞见Jesse] JESSE：你的裤门没关。

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John Connor踱进他在瑟拉诺核电站的个人住所，在门口驻足看着屋内的摆设。到未来后，他只在寥寥两三个地方有过家的感觉。2号据点一度是他的家，后来他也曾把Connor营地当成家。

但此后更多的时间，他是和Kyle一起在瑟拉诺度过的。回到这里感觉就像又回家了，哪怕他们此刻仍处于危机边缘。他听见战斗靴叩击地面发出有节奏的脚步声，不必看也知道是谁走到了门边。

“欢迎回家，Cameron，”他朝屋里挥挥手，“我知道这里有点小……”

Cameron歪过脑袋。“它比你在2号据点的房间大了快三平米呢。”

John撇撇嘴。“好—吧。我从没量过，不过我会记住你的话。还有，这张帆布床也比2号据点的那张更舒服点儿。”

Cameron走到床边，似乎是想检验一下John的说法。

没等她得出自己的结论，Perry冲进了屋里。“Connor！我们刚接到一条加密的SOS信号。来自鹰岩地堡。”

John绷紧了下颚。“Sydney Fields。”

“那座地堡里有两百人，”Perry报告道，“天网一定是用生化武器攻击了那里。所有人都死了，只有一人幸存。”

“谢谢，少校，”John回答，他脑中思绪飞转，“现在是白天，我还不能派人过去，不过我会找好人选准备带她回来的。”

Perry略一点头，怀疑地扫了一眼仍坐在John床上的Cameron，退出了房间。John抓抓头发，叹息一声，关上房门，挨着Cameron坐下。

“你很担心。”她说。

 _这是最保守的说法了，_ 他想，“我在想Sydney的事，”他嘀咕，“我们必须尽快把她找回来。如果生化武器继续扩散，我们需要抗体。”

“你还需要睡觉。”Cameron指出。

他往后一仰，重重倒在床上，深吸了一口气。Cameron微微侧身，低头望着他，她的微笑冲淡了他心中的压力。她凝望着他的眼睛，直到突然移开视线盯着地上的一块。John抬头只见银色的液体变出Weaver的模样。与此同时，房门打开，John Henry走了进来。

“你好。”他快活地说。

John飞快跳下床，冲向John Henry身后的房门，把它关上。“伙计们，这是我的房间！”他气冲冲地叫道，“你们非得在这进进出出吗？”

“你必须派一个机器人去救那个Fields家的女孩。”Weaver说。

John怒目而视。“还用说。”

“我可以去。”Cameron开口道。

John猛地回头看她，他对Weaver不请自来行为的恼怒一时烟消云散。“什么？”

“我可以去救Sydney。”

John缓缓摇头。“不……”

“你只能派机器人去。只有我们不会被感染。”

“对，只有你们和Sydney Fields。”John嘟哝。他缩了一下。“我只是……不喜欢让你卷入危险之中。”

Cameron歪歪脑袋，近乎迁就地看着他。“我不会被感染的。”

“我知道，我知道，”他让步了，“我知道你会把她安全地带回来。你会做得很出色。你一直很出色。”

“要我说，”Weaver说，“我相信Solo会是个更好的人选。”

听到另一个渗透型终结者的名字，John一僵。“为什么？”

“Sydney Fields不知道你的重新编程工作，”Weaver解释道，“我们需要一个高级渗透型终结者，要能完美地装扮成人类。否则她一看见它就会开枪的。”

John只觉怒火烧红了他的脸。“Cameron _就是_ 高级渗透型。Solo能表现得像人类她也能！”Weaver那平静里带着怀疑的表情更刺激了他。“他不比她先进！他不比她 _好_ ！”John把目光转向屋里的另一个终结者，“John Henry？”

John Henry看看John，又看看Weaver，然后说：“我赞同Weaver夫人。”

“什么？”John爆发了，“你怎么能——？”

John Henry打断他。“我是说我赞同Solo是此次任务的最佳人选，不是说他比Cameron更先进。”

“Sydney Fields知道Allison Young死了，”Weaver说，“如果Cameron现身，Fields会知道她是机器人。问题不在于谁更人性化，而在于Sydney会对谁有不良反应，谁更能够带她回来。”

John迟疑着瞥了Cameron一眼。她对谈话内容有何反应？她是否烦恼于Solo可能比她更先进，更人性化的问题呢？

他们说话时，她一直垂眼盯着地面，但现在她抬起了头，显然是看到了他担心的眼神，于是朝他微微一笑，但笑容有些勉强……即使是对一个机器人而言。

“她是对的，”Cameron说，“Solo是最合理的人选。”她从床上起身，走向门口。John迷惑地叫住她。

“等等，你要去哪？”

她回头望着他。“我要出去。”

John蹙蹙眉。“可我以为你说我们该睡了。”

“我说的是 _你_ 需要休息，John。我不用。”

“你要去哪？”

Cameron从他身旁走过，打开门。“出去。”她简单答道，然后钻进走廊消失了。John还愣在原地，一脸迷茫。这也是她和Seth Kohl的秘密活动的一部分吗？她到底在捣鼓什么呢？又或者她只是想出去，因为刚才关于Solo胜过她的讨论？

他咬着牙转向Weaver。“真是谢谢了。”

Weaver没有理他。“你该通知你的军官们。John Henry可以通知Solo准备出发。”她和John Henry都没再说什么，离开房间，留下John一人。

*************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

Derek听到了消息，据说John Connor打算派一个机器人去救那个幸存者。一个被重编程的机器人。就好像几天前的T-888反叛事件从没发生过一样。

Derek追上正朝隧道那头走去的Perry。“是真的吗？生化武器？Connor要派一个机器人去救那女孩？”

“计划是那样。”

“这计划糟透了，”Derek反对道，“你不能让机器人来做这事。”

Perry没有停住脚步，只是带着迁就的表情，略微转向Derek。“你瞧，它们用生化武器袭击鹰岩地堡，杀死了里面所有人。两百人里只有一个人幸存。现在我们必须把她接回这里。安然无恙。机器人对疾病免疫，所以我们打算派机器人——”

“那些铁皮罐子是对疾病免疫。”Derek打断他，脸涨得通红。他上前一步，语调愈发愤怒。“却不能保证不变坏然后对那个能在这场瘟疫中拯救我们的人脑门上来一枪。”

_有时候他们会坏掉。没人知道为什么。_

而Connor要派它们中的一个去带回他们唯一的治疗希望？Derek立刻明白了自己该怎么做。“ _我_ 会找到幸存者， _我_ 会带她回来。希望她会对我们有所帮助。”

Perry叹了口气。“一旦感染，没人知道你还有多长时间。可能八小时后出现症状，二十小时后病毒就会杀死你。这也许会成为一次没有回头路的旅程。”

“我们都没有回头路了。”Derek淡淡地回答。

Perry停住脚步审视着他，缓缓摇头，似乎在猜想Derek的心思。“要知道，他不在了。你弟弟，Kyle。”

Derek抿紧了双唇，拒绝开口。他知道，尽管有Connor亲口证实，他内心深处仍多少不愿相信自己再也不会见到Kyle了。尽管Kyle极有可能回到了过去。他仍多少不愿放弃另一种可能——虽然其他人都已放弃寻找，但Kyle还在某个地方，等待他的营救。

“他走了，Reese，”Perry继续道，“要生活下去，你就得学会接受现实。”

Perry转身离去。Derek由身后注视了他片刻，思索着Perry最后说的话，而后背过身，走向反方向的出口。

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

John Connor走出住所，掩上房门，心里仍觉有些古怪。Cameron回来以后，他还是第一次独自过夜。他已变得如此习惯于她的存在，以至她不在身边竟令他难以入眠。他想了多次，还是决定起床寻遍地堡，弄清她到底在哪里。

他听见身后有脚步声，只见Cameron正走过来。“嘿，”他粗声说，“你回来了。”

“是啊。”

“你出去了一整夜。”John补充道。说话的同时，他感觉到怒火和愤慨渐渐消散。他没法生她的气。“一个人在这里很孤独。”

Cameron脸上显出了歉意。“对不起。你以后会理解的。”

John张嘴想说什么，但一阵沉重急促的脚步声打断了他。

“Connor！”Perry边跑过转角边喊，“我得和你谈谈。”

John蹙蹙眉。“出什么事了？你派Solo去了吗？”

“那个机器人？不。去的是Derek Reese。”

John瞪大眼睛。“什么？”

“他坚持要去，”Perry解释，“非常固执。我有种感觉，即使我不给他准许，他也会去。”

John叹息一声，扶住额头。“我恐怕是的。多谢费心。”Perry点点头，又由来路回去了。

John脸色阴郁。Derek真是疯了。生化武器最终会感染他，他可能都没有机会带Sydney出来。“他这是在自杀。”

“我说过，他很悲痛。”Cameron回答，“他需要找一个支撑他活下去的理由。”

“我还以为我已经给了他希望，”John说，“我提早让他看时间机器就是为了这个。我以为这也许能让他感觉自己的重要性，感觉他在未来是被需要的。我以为这能给他植入一个印象——Kyle用过它，他可能还活着。”

“但他已经死了。”

“好吧，现在是这样，”John承认，“但在过去，他活着。或者说曾活过。我……我不知道怎么才能帮他。”

“你帮不了他，”Cameron回答，“Derek的路只能他自己走。他要找到疫病的治疗抗体，但也需要找到自己的治愈途径。”

*********

**鹰岩地堡**

往鹰岩地堡的路上，Derek Reese没遇见一个反抗军战士。他看见了几架盘旋的猎杀者，但这个新天网似乎认定生化武器已足够赢得战争。

唯一能够证明它想错了的人此刻正在地堡里，等待着他的救援。

Derek调整了一下脸上的防毒面具，确认它没有松动，然后打开了地堡的门。一跨进地堡，眼前的景象就让他僵住了。

到处都是尸体。数十人，躺在床上，地上，他们全都一动不动，死去多时。要不是戴着防毒面具，Derek相信自己一定会闻到空气里的死亡气息。他能感觉到它。

“喂？”他喊了一声，他的声音被面具蒙着，有些压抑。那个幸存者在哪里呢？越往里走，见到的尸体就越多，Derek越来越有种离开的冲动，不祥的预感正怂恿着他逃跑。杀死了这些人的东西就弥漫在空气里，防毒面具的保护并不让他心安。

“喂？！”他加大音量，又喊了一声。

他继续向前，搜索一张张铺位，希望有任何活动的迹象，帮他找到那个发出SOS信号的女孩。他的目光在一对男女身上稍稍停留，他们靠墙坐在床上，相互依偎着，死状近乎平和。就像是他们预感到死亡降临，想相伴走到生命的尽头。Derek用力咽了口唾沫，移开视线，但映入眼帘的景象只是让他胃里翻腾得更厉害了。

那是个孕妇，死在帆布小床上，一手掩着腹部，一手拢着两个年幼的孩子。

Derek移开视线，飞快地眨着眼，呼吸变得急促起来。他回身飞奔，加快脚步冲到入口处，撞开地堡前门，一头扎进黑暗里，一把扯下了脸上的面具。

他站在碎石地里，气喘吁吁。他试图对自己说他只是想上厕所，一会儿就回地堡里去。

但那一家人在他眼前晃着。那个女人，那两个孩子，还有那个 _婴儿_ ，都死于天网的病毒。Derek努力振作精神，但他们的面孔仍深深烙在他脑海中，挥之不去。随之浮上心头的是弟弟的面容，而他也已离开，死去。

_他不在了，_ _Reese_ _。他走了。_

_你再也不会见到你弟弟了。_

Derek低头看着他的枪。再继续下去还有什么意义？Kyle走了，地堡里的每一个人都走了。整整两百个人。两百条鲜活的生命几个小时里就灰飞烟灭。给天网核打击中逝去的三十亿条人命上，又加了一笔。

一直以来，Kyle是他活下去、坚持战斗的动力。既然他走了……Derek也就没有更多活下去的理由。没有理由再坚持下去了。

Derek Reese心里有根弦啪地断了。他再也无法承受。承受不起。再不要有毁灭，再不要有战争，再不要有天网。

再不要有死亡。

除了他自己的死亡。

“抱歉打扰？”

Derek举起枪，指向声音的方向。他对面站的是个抵抗军女战士，手里端着等离子来复枪，正对着他的脑袋。她向下方瞄了一眼，视线又回到他脸上。

“你的裤门没关。”

Derek望着她，枪依然指着她，她的枪也依然指着他。他许久伫立不动，脑中思绪飞驰。他刚才离那致命的一刻有多近？他差点就丢弃自己的生命。丢弃他的任务。丢弃Sydney Fields，反抗军，还有John Connor。他差点就放弃了。

“你就是那个人？”女战士问他，“发出信号的那个人？”

Derek缓缓放下枪，而她也做出了同样动作。“不。”

“我们的岸勤收到一条加密的SOS信号，来自后方五点四十方向，”她说着环顾四周，“就派我到附近淘淘金。”

Derek茫然注视着她，走近几步。“请说英语好吗？”

“我是说里面还有人活着，”她回答，“可能是平民。可能藏起来了。我猜是在通讯室。”

她的尖锐语气没有影响他。Derek轻轻摇头，擦去额上的汗水，努力缓过神。“我还没走那么进去。你刚才说的岸勤是怎么回事？”

“我们近几个月从珀斯到这儿来回运送兵员和补给。”她解释道。他注意到她的时常扫视天空，提防着猎杀者出现。这很好，他对自己说。这表示她是一名好士兵，好战士。“海狼级潜艇，”她说，“吉米卡特号。”

Derek注视了她片刻。Connor从没提过他们有水下武装力量。“你们有一艘核潜艇？谁在驾驶？”

她浅笑一下。“没有谁。是 _什么_ 。”她回答，“我们有个傻大个T-888当船长。”

Derek极力不让怒气写在脸上。“你们用机器人来驾驶潜艇。”他摇摇头。如此信任那些机器人，Connor这是怎么了？万一那家伙也出了故障怎么办？他们会失去那艘潜艇，还有艇上所有船员。他越过她身旁向地堡走去，重拾起防毒面具，然后打开背包。

“唔，你倒帮忙找个撑过了审判日的潜艇指挥官啊，我会马上换人。”她回答。这话难让Derek觉得安慰。但至少她看起来并不因机器人为Connor效力就欣喜得忘乎所以。至少她看起来不像Connor那样依恋着一个机器人。

她的微笑很是和善。“有点信心，伙计。她会像苹果一样好的。”再一次，她的话让他云里雾里，她显然也意识到他没明白她的意思。“我是说我们会没事的。”她说。

“你确定？”

她随意耸耸肩。“就像我母亲爱我一样肯定。”

“我母亲已经死了。”Derek回答。他从背包里取出另一个防毒面具递了过去。“给。”

她接过来，好奇地抬眼望着他。“防毒气？”

“防病毒。”他更正她。

“这有用吗？”

“可能没用。”

她笑着哼了一声，径直走过他身旁，向地堡入口而去。Derek摇摇头。她很疯狂。很冲动。

她让他想起他自己。

“嘿！”他赶上她，“我还不知道你的名字呢。”

“对，”她说，“我也不知道你的名字。”

他以为她会继续说下去，但她缄默不语，他决定先迈出第一步。“我是Derek。Derek Reese。”

“Jesse Flores。”她笑笑回答道，一边把防毒面具戴上。Derek快步跟上，准备再次进入地堡。

Jesse走在前头，在门口稍稍停留，朝里望了望。她的表现相较他要好得多，毅然决然地继续向里走。Derek从之前的错误里学到了教训。他让目光小心避开屋里的死者，聚焦在这里唯一提醒他想起生命的物体上。

他让视线始终追随着Jesse Flores。

他们很快穿过了第一个房间，进入通往通讯室的长长走道。Jesse在前头停下，挥手示意他上前。Derek迈步跨到门边，敲了四下。无人回应，Derek回头看着Jesse，她像通讯室里的人一样保持着沉默。

Derek重新转向门。“拜托，拜托。”他喃喃自语着，又敲了一回门。这一次，他听见了回应的叩击声。Jesse刚举起等离子来复枪准备好，Derek就听见锁吱吱响着打开。门开了，出现的是个没做任何防病毒措施的年轻女孩。

Derek猜想这就是Sydney Fields。唯一能救他们所有人的那个女孩。

她的双眼因缺乏睡眠而泛红，眼中漫着股死寂的味道。也难怪她。这女孩曾眼睁睁看着地堡里的两百个人渐渐死去。换了任何人都会留下精神创伤。

“那些防毒面具没用，”她嗓音嘶哑，“你们已经感染了。”

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

John快步向个人住所走去。夜晚正渐渐流逝，Derek必须尽快从鹰岩地堡回来，Sydney Fields也许是他们唯一的机会。

快到房间时，他看见了意想不到的景象。

棕发褐眼的年轻女子自隧道走廊那头走来，怀里抱着只小小的德国牧羊犬幼崽。

起先，他几乎敢发誓那是Allison，正怀抱小狗走向他，一如她在那个圣诞节将Max送到他手中。但他随即勉力把关于Allison和Max的念头推开，咽了咽唾沫。

那当然是Cameron。

他无法理解的是那只小狗居然就那么躺在她怀里睡着，没像一般狗那样对她狂吠或者咬她。也许它死了。这就解释了它的姿态……

Cameron走到了眼前，他看见小狗在睡梦中微微翻了个身，缓缓睁开小眼睛望着Cameron。John以为它会意识到自己躺在谁的胳膊里，开始大叫，但小狗没出一点儿声音。

John困惑地看看小狗，再看看Cameron。“这是怎么……”

“是送给你的。”Cameron说。她把小狗递给他，但他太过惊讶，以致忘了伸手去接。看到他的反应，她收回手，把它贴身搂着。他瞠目结舌地看着小狗靠紧了Cameron，舒舒服服地依偎在她的铁臂圈成的怀抱里，既不咆哮，也不挣扎。

他这时才终于想起她的话来。“送我的？”

Cameron避开他的眼睛，垂眼看着小狗。“因为我杀了你的狗，Max。”

听到他第一只忠实狗儿的名字，John头猛地一颤。Cameron再次递过小狗，这次John咽着唾沫伸手接过。它的模样像极了幼年的Max。有那么一瞬，他只是注视着它，被小狗大大的褐色眼眸迷住了。

“怎么会？”他重复着，抬眼望着Cameron。

“小狗出生的时候我就在场，”她解释道，“Seth Kohl把其中一只放在我怀里，它没有什么异常反应。他一直帮我照顾它。”

John微笑起来。所以，这就是她的秘密活动。Seth只不过是在帮她培养小狗对她的亲近感。如果Cameron在这只小狗出生时就在场，而且是第一个抱它的人，那它无疑会亲近她。难怪它不像对机器人那样对她。它不知道她有什么不同。对它而言，她就是正常的。

“它……它有名字吗？”John问。

“我给它起名叫Sam。”

John低头看它。不知怎么的，这听起来很适合这只小狗。“你给它起了名字，”他重复道，“为什么叫Sam？”

“是首字母缩写，”Cameron解释，“Sarah。Allison。Max。为了纪念他们。”

John一时间合不拢嘴，他低头看着Sam，眼里发热。对Cameron而言，做这样一件事……纪念他逝去的所爱之人，所爱之物……其中的意义之深，他只觉难以言表。

他抬起泛着泪光的眼睛凝视着她。“谢谢你，Cameron。”

她的微笑温婉柔和。“不用谢。”

****************

**鹰岩地堡**

Derek Reese站在通讯室里，透过小窗张望着外面的世界。他在这里待得太久了，在外面浪费了太多时间。如今，天已经亮了。

“日出了，”他对Jesse和Sydney说，“我们现在不能出去，得等到夜幕降临，那些铁皮罐子改用夜视的时候。我想，眼下我们只能坐下乖乖等。”

“我们回到瑟拉诺核电站以后，他们能治得了这病？”Jesse问道。

 _你最好希望如此，_ Derek心里想。Sydney指出防毒面具无效后，他们就摘掉了面具。病毒已进入他和Jesse体内。

“我们先回瑟拉诺。”

Jesse从自己背包里掏出几个小包，递了一个给Sydney。“这是什么？”女孩问。

“花生营养补充剂，”Jesse回答，“成分是花生酱混合婴儿奶粉、维生素粉。到珀斯来回的路上，我就睡在一堆这种东西上面。”

Derek也从Jesse手里接过一个小包。“你们又开始种粮食了？”他很久没回过2号据点和瑟拉诺，但他曾注意到Connor手下的一些战士运回板条箱装的食物。那一定就是从珀斯运来的补给。

“是啊，”Jesse回答，“还捕猎野兔。”

“野兔？”Derek问道，“我还以为澳大利亚都是树袋熊和袋鼠这类东西呢。”

Jesse微笑起来，嗓音里也带上了他此前未曾听过的笑意。“不。十九世纪时某个疯子把它们带到了澳洲，打那以后，野兔就泛滥成灾了。”她停下，抓起水壶灌了一口水，“人们想尽办法解决它们，下套，射杀，投毒。修建横跨半个国家的围栏驱逐它们。二十世纪五十年代，他们甚至引进了一种病毒，想一劳永逸地除掉它们。”

Derek瞥见Sydney正看过来，他清楚她在想什么。这正像是天网启用生化武器的做法。

“它们几乎灭绝，”Jesse继续道，“但还是有两三只对病毒免疫，所以十年后，澳洲人眼前又满地野兔了。”

她又猛灌了一通水。Derek注视着她，心里突然有种不安的感觉。她讲话的过程中，他已经注意到了变化。她的呼吸似乎变得短促了，每说一句话，喘息就愈发沉重。

她终于放下水壶。“坚韧的小杂种。所以你煮它们的时候得多花些时间。”她深吸了一口气，望着Derek。“能把你的水递过来吗？我渴死了。”

Derek递上水，目不转睛地看着她又开始大口喝水。他望见Sydney的目光正盯着他，又转向Jesse，接着年轻的女孩别过了脸。

Derek读懂了她的潜台词。病毒症状已开始在Jesse身上显露。但他在这帮不了她什么，白天出去又太冒险。也许这是他们必须承担的风险。

Perry是怎么说的？ _八小时后出现症状，二十小时后病毒就会杀死你。_

他们耽搁不起。

他开始收拾东西。“我们走。”

Jesse盯着他，像在看一个怪物。“光天化日？你疯了不代表我们也都想死。”

Derek看看Sydney。“最初症状是口干舌燥，”她静静地说，“盗汗。接着开始发烧，打摆子。然后肺积水，最后你就死了。”

Jesse的眼睛越睁越大，好像终于意识到发生了什么。

“你们没有多少时间了，”Sydney说，“它来了。”

Derek重复了一遍先前的话，只是这次更加坚决。

“我们走。”

*************

随着时间流逝，Jesse的状况越来越严重。Derek也开始显现症状，但他努力压住放弃的念头。他必须坚强。

Jesse和Sydney都需要他坚强。

当终于再次进入瑟拉诺核电站时，Jesse已要靠他和Sydney的支撑才能勉强走动。一群穿着防护服的人迎向他们，其中一个帮Jesse躺进医疗隔离舱，还有一个走到他身旁。

Derek望向Sydney，她正被引向Perry。军官透过防护服对上Derek的视线，微微颔首。

几个人扶着他进入帐篷躺到一张床上，在他胳膊上插进静脉点滴管。Jesse的病床就在他边上。Derek知道科学家和医疗小组正全力赶制来自Sydney血液的抗体，但他还是忍不住惴惴不安，感觉他和Jesse没法及时得到注射了。

他说不清过去了多长时间。他烧得厉害，浑身疼痛。从他被感染到现在过去几个小时了？不像Perry预计的，症状还没到八个小时就出现了。那是否意味着，病毒不用二十小时就能杀死他们？

另一张床上，Jesse开口了，她嗓音嘶哑，呼吸又快又急。“你知道奥斯卡·王尔德的临终遗言是什么吗？‘这丑陋的墙纸和我之中，总有一个是要走了。’”

Derek呼了口气。“我想了不知多少次了。”

“你已经准备好了。”

这是陈述，而非提问。他们在地堡外初遇时，她正撞见他打算做什么。她不知道他经历过什么，但她知道他差点做了什么。

得知Kyle不见的时候，他很可能承认她说得对。几小时前，当他独自站在鹰岩地堡外时，他很可能承认她说得对。但突然间，Derek Reese意识到他并未准备迎接死亡。

“不，”他低语，“不，我还没准备死。”

“那我在鹰岩地堡外面发现你的时候，你在干什么？”

他一直在等待一个奇迹，等待有什么来阻止他的自杀行为。他一直在寻找支撑自己活下去的理由。

“我在等，”他回答，“等你。”

他觉得她似乎想说什么，但她刚一开口，话语就变成了一阵剧烈的咳嗽。尽管自己也发着高烧、身体虚弱，Derek心头还是闪过一丝对她的担忧。病症发作了？接下来，病毒就要夺去她的生命了吗？

帐篷的门帘被掀起，两名医生走进来，手里都举着注射器。这就是抗体吗？女医生走到他病床边，向他的静脉点滴中注入药剂。他看到Jesse的病床那边也是同样的情况。

最后，他回头望着跟前的女孩，努力把目光聚焦在她脸上。她微笑着，像是认得他。“谢谢你救了我妹妹。”

Derek把视线转向门口，只见Sydney Fields站在门边，是唯一没穿防护服的人。她也对他微笑着，眼里满是感激。

要不是早疲惫不堪，Derek一定也会微笑起来了。

***********

“情况怎么样？”当Lauren随Sydney回到瑟拉诺核电站主功能区，脱下防护服时，John问道。

“Derek和Jesse会没事的，”她报告，“抗体起作用了。我们可以给所有人接种以预防生化武器。天网得试试别的法子了。这一轮我们赢了。”

她笑笑退了出去，留下他和Sydney在屋里。John看了看她。她洗过澡，吃了一顿有新鲜蔬菜的饱饭，气色比刚到时好多了。他无法想象她在鹰岩地堡所目睹的死亡，但他能看到她为众人带来的生命。

“你今天救了很多人的命。”他嗓音里带着引以为傲的味道。

Sydney微微一笑。“谢谢。但那不是我的功劳。只是它恰好在我血液里。”

“那不重要，”他坚持道，“你依然是个英雄。”

她又笑笑，他握了一下她的手，目送着她回身向医务区走去。

不管她是否承认，她都是个英雄。她给整支反抗军带来的影响是他很长一段时间未曾见到的。自从发现新天网以来，他所见的都是绝望，失落，其中有些人——比如他伯父——甚至失去了活下去的意志。

但有了抗体的消息，士气提振，希望复苏。他能看出发生在所有人身上的变化，看出他们斗志的恢复。Sydney Fields带来的不仅仅是治疗疫病的抗体。

她带来的是治愈人心的希望。


	34. 第三十四章 态度转变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEREK：你要去哪儿？JESSE：回卡特号。到珀斯运补给。DEREK：我们不能坐以待毙，等着它用别的法子来攻击我们。MATT：我可以帮你。[Queeg登上卡特号。] DIETZE：这就是我们的新船长？[卡特号船员们目睹珀斯地堡遭受袭击] JESSE：我们必须把那些人救出来。Queeg，求求你！

**瑟拉诺核电站医务室外**

Derek接种疫苗几天后，John见到了伯父。抗体几乎当时就开始见效，到现在，Derek和Jesse已经痊愈。

好吧，至少Derek的身体已经痊愈。John不太确定的是他的心是否也已痊愈。

他深知Derek得知Kyle离去时的心情。自我毁灭的冲动，求死心切的绝望，都是为了不必活在失去弟弟的痛苦之中。

即便此刻，当Derek体检完毕坐在医务室外时，John也能从他脸上看出来。矛盾。沉思。

“Derek，”John试着唤起伯父的注意，“你在吗？”

Derek沉着脸。“你觉得我能在哪？”

“不，我是问你 _心思_ 是不是在这。”

Derek的表情顿时和缓下来，他缓缓点头。“是啊。是啊，我在。”

John允许自己微笑了一下。“很好。”

Derek犹豫一下，对上John的眼睛。“你也曾失去亲人，不是吗？你知道那是怎样一种感觉，那种痛苦……先是你母亲，然后是Allison，现在又是Kyle。”提到Kyle时，他的表情似乎变得更加痛苦，“你是怎么办到的？你怎么能承受那种痛苦？”

“我总回忆你弟弟对我说过的话，”John回答，“‘痛苦是可以抑制的，只要你不去想它。’你可以为一个人悲恸，但到一定时候，你得放手。你不能让它控制你。你不能让它控制你的行为。你必须不去想它。”

Derek垂下眼，似乎在思考John的话。最后他点点头，重新抬起眼，朝John微微一笑。“谢谢。”

“好吧。你准备好再次战斗了吗？” _而不是希望死于战斗之中？_

这一次，Derek用力点头。“是的。”

“那么现在是时候了。”

*************

**瑟拉诺核电站兵营**

Derek在Jesse宿舍门口停住脚步，看见她正把餐具和武器收进背包，他脸上的微笑变成了阴郁。

“你要去哪儿？”

她抬头看了一眼，继续收拾行囊。“回卡特号。到珀斯运补给，记得吧？我们聊过的。”

Derek努力压住心中的挫败感。“我还以为你最近的补给运输任务已经完成了。”

Jesse耸耸肩。“每天都有更多食物被生产出来。在天网II代进攻前，我们也没别的事要做。不如尽量做好战备。”

“但你的岗位一直还是在瑟拉诺，对吧？”Derek问道，他尽力克制着嗓音里的期待，“我是说，你会回来吧？”

Jesse抬头望着他，眼里带着笑意。“怎么？”她笑着问，“你会想我吗？”

Derek咧咧嘴，四下望望。“路上小心。”

他无需说出他的潜台词。 _特别是和你们的_ _T-888_ _船长一起的时候……_

************

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John躺在黑暗中的床铺上，头微微靠着墙。Cameron就躺在他身旁，头枕着他的肩膀，任由他轻抚着她的长发。他甚至不知道她是否从他的动作中感到了快乐，但对他而言，这感觉 _很好_ 。

他曾多次说过，她可以在晚上卸下职责，稍事休息。她表示明白，但他知道她不会入睡，即便她本有这项机能。她说过，她可以进入待机状态，对她而言等同于睡眠，但无论他如何几次三番地鼓励她这么做，他心里还是明白她不会。她会假装入睡，但他知道她依然保持着警惕，随时准备保护他免遭任何威胁。

但这就是Cameron。

这也是她身上为他所爱的特质之一。

有什么东西在地上轻声呜咽着，John微微抬头，只见Sam正蹲在床尾的地上，低低哀鸣。

“这是它第一次离开母亲和兄弟姐妹，”Cameron说，“他觉得孤独。”

John嘴角勾起，现出一个伤感的微笑。 _做_ _John Connor_ _会很孤独。_ “是的，我知道那是什么感觉。”

Cameron回头看着他。“它能上来吗？”

“床上？”John问，“当然，为什么不呢？”

“有些人不允许他们的宠物上床。”Cameron解释道。

“嗯……我们喜欢小动物。”他咧嘴回答。

她微微一笑。“是啊。我们都喜欢。”她俯身到床边，伸手把Sam提上床。小狗立刻摇起尾巴，跳到John脑袋边上嗅了嗅，最后蜷身趴在Cameron胸口上。

没多久，他就听见小狗均匀的鼾声，Cameron的手依然抚摸着它柔软的皮毛。

John不禁觉得这反常的情形很是有趣。Sam依恋着一个机器人，尽管绝大多数狗本能地厌恶他们。

这更加令他坚信，Cameron确实与众不同。

**********

**瑟拉诺核电站主功能区**

John抬眼时正望见Derek走进主功能区，一脸失落，心不在焉。

John明白伯父的感受。Derek已对Jesse形成了一种亲近感，这份情愫终有一天会孕育出真正的爱恋。现在，她不在身旁令他觉得很不自在，他无疑正担心着她的远行。

“我想卡特号已经启航了？”John说。

Derek点点头。“对。”

“她跟你说什么了？”

Derek摇摇头。“没什么。就是什么在等待天网进攻时我们也没别的事可做之类的。说到这，我想起来了……”Derek眼中光芒一闪，担忧和害怕都不见了，取而代之的是决然和愤怒，“我们为什么要等待？我们为什么要等着它来进攻我们？ _我们_ 必须现在出击！我们不该这样被动地等待，要先下手为强！”

“下手做什么呢？”John反问，“我们还不知道如何击败这个新天网。我们不知道它在哪里，它有何种型号的武器。我们不了解任何情况。它只做过一件事，就是施放生化武器。除此之外，我们根本不知道它还有什么能耐。”

“我们不能坐以待毙，等着它用别的法子来攻击我们。”Derek激烈地反驳，“说不定下一次它就会拿出我们无法应付的东西来了。”

John昂起头，面色生硬。

“John一直都在尽力而为。”Cameron为他辩护道。

Derek转向Cameron，指着她的脸说：“闭上你的机器嘴巴！”他吼完，又转向了John，“Connor！听我说！我们得做点什么！”

“Derek，”John语音低沉，“如果你有什么办法，就说出来吧。”

Derek陷入了沉默，他终于渐渐意识到局势的严峻。在不清楚这个新天网有什么本事的情况下，他们无法主动出击。

门突然打开，Solo押着一个John没见过的年轻男子走进屋。Solo把那人丢在地上，挨着他蹲下，紧紧摁住他，由始至终，Solo的枪都没有离开过男子的脑袋。

John目瞪口呆。“你在干什么？”

Solo的视线始终没有离开他的俘虏。“我在外面找到他的。他没有地堡编号，但他声称自己不是灰军。”

“我不是从哪个地堡来的！”犯人回答道，嗓音里透着丝恐惧。

John交叉双臂。“放他起来。”他命令道。

Solo没有松开俘虏。“他可能是个威胁。”

Cameron迈步上前，攥住Solo的胳膊，拉开了他抓着俘虏的手。Solo眼中光芒一闪，怒视着Cameron。Cameron的眼神冷若冰霜。过去的经验让John知道，要比赛相互瞪眼，没人能赢得了Cameron。哪怕Solo也是个机器人。

俘虏在Solo脚边稍稍活动了一下身子，机器人本能地把视线转向了这个被他相信是个威胁的人。

但Cameron的目光一瞬不瞬。Solo收回视线时，表情里多了点挫败不安。John看见Cameron脸上闪过一抹胜利的微笑。

在此期间，他几乎忘记了那个还脸朝下趴在地上的俘虏。

“我能起来吗？”年轻人问，声音被水泥地面隔着，有些模糊。Cameron和Solo都退开两步，给那年轻人留出了起身的空间。

“我不是威胁，”他强调，“我能帮你。”

“怎么帮？”

俘虏迟疑了一下，有些迷茫，显然是听出了John的声音。他睁大了眼睛。“你就是John Connor，”他脱口而出，嗓音里带着敬畏，“你在广播里的声音听起来感觉更成熟。”

John扬起一边眉毛。“你听过我的广播？”

俘虏用力点头。“我一直希望有幸见你一面，长官。”他上前一步，想和John握手。John注意到Solo身形一僵，伸手去掏武器，但Cameron依然一动不动。

他信任她。显然，她知道这个人是谁，知道他说的是实话。John冲俘虏笑笑，握住了他的手。

“那么，你能怎么帮我们呢？”

年轻人抬头看着Solo。“能把我的武器还给我吗？”

Solo先看了John一眼征求许可。John立刻点点头，于是Solo递上一把模样隐约有些眼熟的大型来复枪。“他进来的时候手里拿着这个。”

John接过武器，眼中一亮，他突然意识到他在哪见过它了。“这是……”

“一把IFW，”Cameron接口道，“同位素动力武器。”

“同位素？”John重复着，“你是说就像——”

“就像Sarah Connor在银行里用过的那把。”她证实道。

枪的主人震惊地盯着Cameron。“你怎么知道它的？”

“我以前用过。”

那人缓缓摇头。“不可能。这是 _我_ 设计的。现在仅此一把。”

“我的生活很复杂。”Cameron回答。

John举起那把枪。“这是你造的？”

“不止这个，”那人说，“我在一个工程师团队里工作。他们正研制其它可以帮助你们对抗新天网的武器。”

_工程师？同位素武器？一个团队？_

John蹙眉注视着他的俘虏。“你是什么人？”

门再次突然打开，走进来的是John Henry。发现John的俘虏时，他脸上绽出明朗的微笑。“Storms先生！欢迎来到瑟拉诺核电站。”

John飞快地眨了眨眼。“ _你_ 认识他？”

“对。我把我的代码作为病毒载入初代天网时，Storms先生就在天网研发所。”

“天网研发所。”John重复了一遍。他转向Storms。“你是所里的科学家？天网的囚徒之一？”

Storms点点头。“现在我们管着那地方。我们能够使用所有设备，所以可以为你继续研发武器。”

John朝实验室方向做了个手势。“让我们看看你的其他进展。”

*******

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **主甲板**

Jesse身旁站着他们的新任潜艇驾驶员——那个名为Queeg的愣头愣脑的T-888。

全体船员也都在主船舱里，打量着这个机器人，有些人带着怀疑的眼色，有些人倒还神色淡然。少数人则公然显露了愤恨。

“这就是我们的新船长？”Dietze说，“铁皮人船长。”

“实际上，他们叫他Queeg。”Jesse纠正他。

Dietze大笑一声。“Queeg？你在开玩笑吧，啊？”

“不是玩笑。”

Queeg以问候姿态伸出一只手。“你是Dietze中尉吧。”

Dietze瞪着这个机器人，拒绝与它握手。“而你是Connor一意孤行任用的那些天网铁皮罐子里的一个。”

Queeg的手收了回去，Jesse盯着Dietze。“不管你喜不喜欢，他现在都是这支队伍的一分子。别再冒犯一位长官。”

Dietze瞪着她，眉头紧锁。“它不是我的长官。”他怒吼道。Jesse交叉双臂。

“好吧，可 _我_ 是。我命令你遵守军纪。”

Dietze逼近一步，眯起眼观察着她的反应。“你不会也是他们那样的人吧，嗯？一个恋机癖？”

“恋机癖？”Jesse重复着，眉毛一扬。

“对。就像Blair Williams和——”

“Marcus？”

“和 _它_ 。 _”_ Dietze尖锐地更正道。

Jesse耸耸肩，望着Queeg。“我觉得我们可能用得上他。并不一定说明我就喜欢这样。”

Dietze似乎满意了她的回答。“行，那就好。有个恋机癖在指挥整支反抗军就已经够糟了。我们可不需要再有一个来指挥卡特号。”

Dietze转身走开时，Jesse心中不禁闪过一丝对他的厌恶。他对Connor公然表示不满和怀疑令她难以接受。

因为虽然她也不完全赞同John Connor对机器人重新编程的主意……

但她信任他。

****************

**瑟拉诺核电站实验室**

John带Matthew Storms进入瑟拉诺的实验室时，Solo也跟了进去，显出种近似人类的懊恼情绪。

“这样对工作很不利，你总是无视我的警告。”

John本想忽略这个机器人，但最后还是决定捺住性子。“为什么？”

“因为他真的可能对你造成威胁。”Solo说。

John看看Cameron，她正在几步开外看着John Henry向Storms展示他将使用的设备。

John把目光收回到Solo身上，神态坚定。“如果他真的是个威胁，Cameron会告诉我的。”

Solo瞥了Cameron一眼。“你信任她的话超过信任我。”

John撇撇嘴。“是的。”

“即使我型号更新，更先进？”

John只觉一阵冲动，情难自已，他一巴掌拍在台面上，强压住心中汹涌的怒火。 _你不比她先进。_ “出去。”他低吼。

Solo看了一眼John Henry，起义军领袖正缓缓点头，显然认为他此刻离开才是明智的选择。这个AIM一言不发地走了出去。

John看看Cameron。她脸上像戴着面具一般没有表情，除了她的眼睛，似乎想告诉他她不会为Solo关于优越性的陈述而困扰。

John走向她。“别理他。他只是个愚蠢的机器人。”

Cameron歪歪脑袋。“那我呢？”

John嘴角扬起，勾出一个温柔的微笑，他上前几步，握住她垂在身侧的双手，把她拉向自己。

“你是我的至爱。”他回答。

Cameron微微一笑。这次，是她先一步先付诸行动，把双唇贴上他的嘴角。

John一时沉醉在这个甜蜜的吻中，直到模糊听见Storms尴尬地清了清嗓子。

John赶紧退开，看看Storms和John Henry。John Henry把目光转向Storms。

“跟他说说你的想法。”

Storms点点头，集中精神。“恐怕你们已经陷入了军备竞赛。”

“军备竞赛？”John重复了一遍。

“你们开发出等离子来复枪，天网窃取了这个点子，”Storms说，“而它们创造出生化武器，你们又有了疫苗。它们会再报复的，用更厉害的东西。更可怕的东西。”

John若有所思地咬着下唇。“所以我们必须准备迎战。”

“毋庸置疑，等离子来复枪是很好的武器，”Storms坦承，“ _前提是_ 你有完美的枪法，但我们大部分人没有这本事。”他不大自在地看了Cameron一眼，“嗯，至少我们人类没有，”他说，“如果你没有准确击中颅骨，就不能阻止终结者。”他举起那把IFW，“而这件武器，它以等离子技术为基础，但威力更强。”

“它把Cromartie的身体炸得支离破碎，”Cameron补充道，“轰掉了他的脑袋。”

Storms眉毛一扬，表情很是迷惑。“好吧，到底谁是Cromartie？”

“他已经死了。”Cameron说着，飞快地瞥了John Henry一眼。

“好。吧。”

“关键是，”John插嘴道，“这种同位素武器威力更大。只是需要充能时间，对吧？”

Storms点点头。“要等同位素溶液变成红色时，你才能开枪。”

“但你说天网最终会用同样厉害的武器回应？”

“要么是这样，要么就是造出不一样的终结者，”Storms表示同意，“更新的型号，更先进的技术。某种能够抗受等离子束的机型。”

John对那把IFW点点头。“那么这就是你们取得的成绩了？就是这种同位素武器？”

“我还计划利用终结者的核动力电池为交通工具和武器提供动力，”Storms回答，“这将使它们发动更快，同时摒除对汽油的依赖。天网研发所里的科学家们还在进行其他开发项目。我的一位同事，Lopez，正努力研制比C4威力更大的炸药。”

“你一直和他们保持联系吗？”

“我走的时候，他们正重建无线电台，”Storms回答，“那应该花不了几天时间。”

“那么你可以向他们通报情况了，”John回答，“你就留下吧，继续研发新技术，也许能制造出比那些IFW更好的东西。我们可以派海狼号从基地里接一些你的朋友过来。在那以前，你可以和我们的工程师一起工作。John Henry，请你把Storms介绍给Wisher、Brooks和Wallace好吗？”

John Henry点点头。“这边走，Storms先生。”

************

**澳大利亚，珀斯**

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号**

Jesse站在指挥中心里，紧盯着读数。他们刚进入珀斯附近海域，准备装载新鲜补给，运回瑟拉诺。

船务长摘下耳机，一脸担心。“我们遇上问题了，中校。我们刚才尝试联络珀斯基地，但没有回应。”

“干扰阻塞？”

“不太像，”船务长回答，“就是……没有应答。”

Jesse双眉一紧，她低头看着读数。“那儿怎么了？”她把通讯切换到艇内频道。

“Leira，升起潜望镜。看看能否捕捉到那里的影像。”

“收到，中校。”

Jesse不耐烦地等了一会儿，Leira的声音终于又从扬声器中传来。

“唔，中校。看样子，有黑烟正从基地里冒出来。”

一股冰冷的恐惧感摄住了Jesse的心。她一下僵住了，极力保持着镇定。“我们必须派出岸勤，查明情况。船务长，通知Dietze带队出发。”

船务长迅速点头，离开去履行职责。Jesse又看看Queeg。

“水里有东西吗？”她问，“炸弹？海妖？陷阱？”

“都没有，中校，”Queeg回答，“不过可能有一艘海妖正在过来的路上。要是天网真的进攻了地堡，它们有可能有俘虏需要运送。”

“ _如果_ 它们有留俘虏的话。”Jesse冷冷答道。她表面的镇定只是心中煎熬的一个掩饰。这不是随便哪座地堡。这是珀斯。她的故乡。她的家人所在之处。她把他们留下时，满以为这会比加入反抗军战事不断的生活要安全一些。

“中校？”Dietze的声音从无线电中传来，嗓门压得低低的。“我们到位了。我从这里就能看得见地堡但……它看起来遭受过轰炸。前门已经塌了。门口至少有三个机器人，我想是守卫。”

Jesse低声咒骂。

“袭击应该刚发生没多久，”Dietze说，“既然有守卫，那里面肯定有俘虏。”

“它们在等着把他们运回本土，”Jesse说，“等着把他们运回天网那里。”

她看看面色有些发白的船务长。“那就需要一艘海妖。”

Jesse的目光转向Queeg。“我们还有多少时间？”

“有硝烟表明这次袭击是刚刚发生的，”Queeg回答，“假如这些终结者和天网联系过了，可能两三小时后就会有一艘海妖抵达这里。”

“我们能做些什么？”

“我们应该有足够时间赶在海妖到达前返回瑟拉诺。”Queeg回答。

Jesse大吃一惊。“返航？”她重复着，缓缓摇头。他们如此长途跋涉，可不是来眼看珀斯地堡的人落入天网魔掌的。“不。我们必须救出那些人。”

船务长似乎有些犹豫，无疑是知道她在这件事中的个人牵挂。“Flores……他们恐怕已经死了。”

Jesse狠狠摇头。 _我不相信。_ “不可能。那些机器人不会无缘无故守着门。它们因为 _某种原因_ 想捉活的俘虏。”

“这太危险了。”Queeg说。

仅此一次，船务长打心里同意这位T-888船长的观点。“他说得对。那是自杀。”

“有他在的话就不是！”Jesse一边吼了回去，一边近乎疯狂地挥手指向Queeg。要是在关键时刻不能派上用场，船上要个机器人有什么用？船务长咬住下唇，移开了视线。

Jesse目光灼灼，决心已定。她不会再听任任何人死去。她的思绪回到了几天前初次邂逅Derek的那一天。

_我们会没事的。_

_你确定？_

_就像我母亲爱我一样肯定。_

_我母亲已经死了。_

现今很多人都是这样。Derek的母亲死了。Connor的母亲死了。

今天不会再有人死去了。

“Connor会理解的。”她低声说。

船务长摇摇头。“害死我们的船员也救不了你母亲！”

Jesse不顾一切地把最后的希望压在了他们的机器人船长身上。“Queeg，帮帮忙。那是我的 _家人_ 。”

“它不会明白的。”船务长像是还怕她不明白，“它们不知道何谓家庭和亲情。”

Jesse紧抿双唇。不管他们愿不愿意，她都要去救那些人。“那么，我以人类长官的身份命令你帮助救出那些人。”

Queeg微微侧过脑袋。“我的任务是把你的船员们安全送回瑟拉诺。”

Jesse眯起眼，蹙眉盯着Queeg。“我给你下了命令。”

“当你的命令同我的首要任务参数矛盾时，我无需遵从。”

“你的首要任务是什么？”

“保护人类的生命。”

Jesse怀疑地哼了一声。“那你觉得你现在在干什么，就那样听任地堡里的人们死去？！你愧对这项任务！”Queeg注视着她，面无表情。

Jesse突然觉得一阵绝望。“Queeg……求你……”

Queeg打量着她，观察着她的反应，似乎在进行评估。最后他转向船务长。“船务长，请在Flores中校和我进入珀斯地堡期间值守卡特号。”

船务长惊讶地瞪大眼睛。“你要去？可——”

“谢谢，船务长，”Queeg静静地打断他，“请回到你的岗位上。”

几分钟后，Jesse和Queeg登岸向地堡行进——Dietze和他的小组正在那里等他们。

“如果你这么爱你母亲，为什么把她留在这里？”Queeg问。

Jesse不能肯定他只是在找话题，还是真的想知道。她耸耸肩。“珀斯更安全。 _过去_ 是这样。我以为是这样。”

“但你没留在她身边。”

“是的。”她说，“有时候，你不得不做出一些小牺牲。我不常看到她，但她活着。这是我必须付出的代价。”她握紧了手中的来复枪，“你明白计划，对吧？”

“我们吸引敌人注意，Dietze中尉和他的人趁机在后方安放爆炸装置。随后Dietze会引机器人穿过爆炸装置，炸毁它们。”

Jesse点点头。“然后你帮助我们进入地堡。”

当他们抵达地堡外围时，Jesse仍能看见翻滚的浓烟从地堡所在处涌出。

她迈步向前，却发现三个T-888正守着地堡的后门。Queeg的铁手攥住她的肩膀，把她拽到身后，用自己的身体为她挡住了倾泻而来弹雨。Jesse缩回掩体后，看着Queeg镇定自若地上前迎战那些T-888。

她看不见Dietze和他的人，但她心知他们正在完成他们的工作——设置陷阱。Jesse举起来复枪，瞄准一个T-888开火。她这一枪正中目标，在它芯片一侧的颅骨上掀了个大洞。

余下两个终结者一起攻向Queeg，抓住他，甩进地堡旁的乱石堆里。Jesse握来复枪的手攥紧了，但两名终结者突然把头转向了Dietze和他的人埋炸弹的地方。

终结者们循着Dietze故意弄出的声响，向那位置走去。终于，她看见火光一闪，爆炸把两个终结者掀到空中，再重重摔在地上。

已经重新爬起来的Queeg走到躺倒的机器人身旁，赶在它们重启前，迅速拔掉了它们的芯片。

“任务完成，”他大声说，“你们可以出来了。”

Jesse第一个回应Queeg的保证，钻出掩体。Dietze和其他战士紧随其后，只见地上躺着几具失去活力的T-888躯体。

Queeg手里仍抓着两块芯片。“我们应该把它们带回去交给John Connor。他可以对他们重新——”

Dietze猛地伸过手，夺过Queeg手里的芯片。这名中尉随即把它们丢在地上，用靴底碾成了齑粉。他喘着粗气，刚才战斗中激增的肾上腺素正渐渐流逝。但他的愤怒和憎恶却未曾稍减。他冷冷注视着Queeg。

“不，”他嘶嘶道，“再也不会了。”他猛地转身，向卡特号方向走去，留下Queeg和Jesse目送他的背影。

Jesse向地堡入口挥挥手。“让我们查查这里，把人救出来。”

几分钟后，Jesse和Queeg穿过空荡荡的走廊，呼喊着寻找幸存者。没几分钟，他们就在通讯室里找到了至少三十名俘虏。

Jesse立刻认出了她的母亲。“妈妈，”她低喃一声，冲上去一把抱住了母亲。“你没事！发生什么事了？天网发现这里了？”

母亲悲伤地点着头。“对。它焚烧了所有补给，所有新鲜食品，一切。我觉得它们想审讯我们，或者把我们带到什么地方，但我不知道……”

“我们必须带你们离开这里。”Jesse说。

母亲退开一步，坚定地摇摇头。“不。你们需要我们留下。重建家园。继续耕种，出产新鲜食物。”

“Connor可以派我们中的一个来帮你们重建。”Queeg说。不等她俩回答，他就转身走向电台联系Connor。

要是在这次旅程刚开始时，Jesse决不会希望母亲的地堡里有个机器人。但现在……她不大确定了。Queeg似乎是个好伙计。他帮她救了她母亲，尽管船务长表示反对，尽管Queeg自己的逻辑也曾那么说。尽管他没有这么做的必要，尽管他没有接到这么做的命令。

几分钟后，Queeg回到她身旁。“我联系了John Connor。美军潜艇海狼号已在监控附近水域。看样子天网派了运囚驳船而不是海妖来接收俘虏。海狼号已经用鱼雷将驳船炸毁。Connor说他会派它带一个T-888过来帮忙重建地堡并保护你们抵御天网可能的再次袭击。”

Jesse的母亲点头称许。“非常好。”看见Jesse有些担心的表情，她和蔼地笑了。“别担心我们，亲爱的。这里需要我们，而John Connor和反抗军那里需要你。”

她回头看着Queeg，伸出了手。“我们非常感激你的救援，伙计。”

Queeg牢牢握住她的手。“不用谢。”他以惯常的平板口吻说。

Jesse微笑着最后拥抱了母亲。“我会想你的。”

“母亲为你感到骄傲。去帮助John Connor吧。做个英雄。我知道你会尽职尽责的。”

Jesse的微笑咧得更开了。“谢谢。”

不到半个小时后，所有人都回到了卡特号上，准备启航返回瑟拉诺核电站。

Queeg和Jesse是最后回到艇上的，船务长已完成大部分准备工作。Queeg走向指挥台去继续履行他的职责。但Jesse可不能就这么让他过去。得让他知道她有多么感激他为她和珀斯地堡的所有人提供的帮助。

“嗨，Queeg！”

他慢慢转过身，Jesse朝他微微一笑。“谢谢你。”

Queeg歪歪脑袋。“不用谢，Flores中校。”

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

卡特号一回来，John就探望了船员，并听取了Queeg和Jesse的详细报告。Jesse报告情况时，John看出了她身上发生的变化。她现在看Queeg的眼神不同了，不再带着怀疑或厌恶，而是透着尊重，乃至信任。Queeg帮助她解救了珀斯地堡，以他的行为向Jesse证明了自己。

John过去一直不知道在机器人的问题上，这个未来的Jesse是站在哪一边的。现在他知道她的态度已经由厌恶变为了诚挚的尊重。

但不仅仅是如此……他还不知道她是怎么——还有为什么——会在后来又如此彻底地变了回去。


	35. 第三十五章 生而为奴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SARAH：(磁带中) Ellison会把那些计划随身带到秘密基地。JOHN：Ellison……他还活着。唯一的问题是……我们要怎么找到他？LOGAN：(在无线电中) 我名叫Mike Logan。CAMERON：他是灰军的首领。JOHN：(对Logan) 我会杀了你。[一名灰军被带进瑟拉诺核电站。] 灰军：求求你……我只想退出。JOHN：没有回头路了。

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

听见房门打开，John一下醒了过来，抬起趴在桌上的脑袋，转向门口。Cameron走进来，随即转身关上门，走到他桌旁，手里抓着几块方形的小物件。

John揉揉眼睛，努力驱散睡意，然后注视着她递过来的东西。“这些是什么？”

“你母亲留下的磁带，”她回答，“我在她的密室里找到的。”

John翻看着磁带。“还有？在哪？”

“藏在一块旧电脑主板里，”Cameron回答，“它出故障了，所以我把它拆开。磁带就在里面。”

John叹口气，打开录音机放入磁带。“怕是得用细齿梳把那房间整个犁一遍才能找出所有我妈藏东西的地方……”

Cameron沉默片刻，回答道：“我想梳子也不会特别管用。”

John忍住微笑。“对呢……”

他揿下播放键，咽咽唾沫，压下每次听到已故母亲声音时喉中生出的哽咽。

“现在，你大概已经知道我们面临的情况了，”Sarah说，她的嗓音坚定而清晰，“如果你成功贯彻了我们最初的战略，那么你一定会以为天网死了。但显然，那还远远不够。还有一个天网II代。”

John蹙蹙眉，抬眼看着Cameron。“她怎么会知道？”

但Sarah回答了他的问题。“你从未来派人回来告诉我们，我们只致力于击败初代天网是不够的。我们正为新的战略进行准备。”

John托住下颌，极力思索着。这个人，他送回去的这个人是谁？从她语气里，他能听出那是个她在意的人。但会是谁呢？不可能是Kyle，而Derek将被送回2007年。还有谁呢？他会送谁回去？也许只是某个在审判日后和她关系逐渐密切起来的人。他知道手下有几个战士对她可能有那样的影响。也许他派了个年轻战士，于是让她想起了他自己。

“我们的详细计划会被藏在一个安全的地方，位置我现在不能说，以防万一这盘磁带落入天网之手，John……”

John挫败地唏嘘一声。“如果你不告诉我，我又怎么知道上哪去找它呢？”

Sarah停顿一下，当她再开口时，他能听出她声音里的哽咽。“Cameron曾提醒过我的癌症……正渐渐夺去我的生命，John。我想我撑不了太久了。我不会去新秘密基地了。”她嗓音沙哑，他听见磁带里的杂音变低了，似乎Sarah把它放在了膝头上，正努力克制自己的情绪。

他喉咙里一阵哽咽。

“但是，”她再次控制住自己，继续道，“Ellison会把那些计划随身带到秘密基地。”

John睁大了眼睛。“Ellison……”他低声说，“他还活着……”要是Ellison还活着，就很有可能还藏在秘密基地里，带着Sarah的计划，或许Danny Dyson、Savannah也和他在一起。

John把视线转向Cameron，她的目光仍聚焦在Sarah的那盘磁带上。“唯一的问题是……”他说着，咬住下唇，“我们要怎么找到他？”

************

**金鱼地堡**

Derek在金鱼地堡入口处不安地来回踱着步子，等着卡特号船员们归来。从瑟拉诺到金鱼地堡的行程并不长，现在也不很危险了——天网又没有了动作，不知在准备着什么。

听见门被推开时，他一下站直了，却见几个不认识的水手鱼贯而入。Derek随即认出了Jesse提过的那个T-888船长。那机械的步伐和它空洞的眼神让他一眼就能认出来。

那个终结者走过时，Derek丝毫没有掩饰自己眼中的愤怒。

Jesse是最后一个进来的，无疑是留在后面确认了潜艇上一切正常。一进门，她就对上了他的眼睛，脸上绽开一个微笑。

“嘿，没想到你会在这，”她边说边掂着她的背包，“你现在可离家有点远啊，不是吗？”

“你也是。”他答道，虽然心中轻松过后兴奋得战栗，却竭力做出无所谓的模样。他环顾四周。登岸者人人都只提着他们的私人行李。连Jesse手里也有只有一个包裹。“你们不是去执行兵员和补给运送任务的吗？”他问，“那些部队和补给呢？”

“都没有，”Jesse轻轻答道，“天网发现了珀斯基地，一度攻占那里。他们必须重建家园，重新开始种植作物。”

Derek想了一会儿才反应过来。“那么你会回瑟拉诺了吧？从此以后。”

“暂时是吧。”她笑笑承认。她从肩头滑下背包，递向Derek。“接着。让你自己有点用处吧。”

他咧嘴笑笑，接过她的背包，跟着她进了地堡。

*************

**瑟拉诺核电站通讯室**

“将军！”

路过通讯室的John Connor停住脚步，转头望着快步奔来的通讯技术员Yelkov。

“有人接进了我们的频段，”Yelkov匆匆道，“没有军衔也没有职务，甚至说不出地堡名称。他只说他要和John Connor通话。我不知道该怎么做，这可能是圈套……”

John抓起无线电，用拇指拨开开关。“军衔或职务。”

线路另一头的声音犹豫着。“我……我都没有。”

John蹙蹙眉。人人都有职务，不管是军人、平民抑或流浪者。“你是谁？你的名字是？”

“Mike Logan。”

John挂断无线电，对Yelkov说：“叫Cameron过来。”

Yelkov又点了点头，啪的敬了个礼。“遵命，将军！”

没几分钟后，Cameron就走进房间，把Yelkov留在外面，关上房门问：“怎么了？”

John望着她。“你对Mike Logan这名字有印象吗？”

她显然对这名字有印象。“他是灰军的首领。”

惊讶从John脸上闪过。为什么一个灰军会呼叫他？这是个圈套吗？“他们的首领？”他重复道，“我还以为Fischer是他们的首领。”

Cameron歪歪脑袋，检索着她的内部数据。“我从没见Charles Fischer，但记录显示他并非灰军首脑。他是个头目，但不是最大的。”

“你从没见过他。”

“我没和灰军共事过。”

“但你认得这一个？”John说，“你认得Logan？”

“当然。他是我们的创造者。”

John缓缓张开嘴。“创造？”

“机器人。他帮助建造了第一批终结者。”

“什么？”

“审判日后，Logan与天网联系，提议制造能够执行天网规则的机器人。这些机器人就是后来的终结者。”

John撇撇嘴，心中燃着怒火。“是他……他发起了这事？而现在他又想——”John再次接通无线电。

他对那装置冷笑了两声。“我简直不敢相信，你居然以为我会上钩。你是个灰军，一个背弃种族的叛徒。”

“Connor，那不是——”

John打断他。“只要你敢在这里出现，我就杀了你。”

“不，等等！”Logan抗议道，“Connor，我想——”

“我会杀了你。”John的警告是Logan听到的最后一句话，随后John切断了通话。

************

**金鱼地堡外**

Derek叹了口气，跨过一个乱石堆。他自然不介意执行巡逻任务，但此刻他只希望能和Jesse在一起。然而，她接到命令去参加某个会议讨论出航任务了，和 _Queeg_ 一起，在所有人里偏偏是他。

 _不，根本就不是人，_ Derek在心里对自己说。

巡逻似乎是个消磨时间的好办法，即便他对金鱼地堡外围不甚熟悉。等他想起来的时候，已经走出很远了，他正要往回走，却突然注意到有个影子从前面闪过。Derek悄悄在断壁残垣后卧倒，越过墙沿窥望着那个闯入者。

Derek举起来复枪，瞄准目标。它走路的样子不像是终结者，但要弄清楚只有一个办法。他单手从枪套里摸出沙漠之鹰，瞄准那人脚前。

子弹射了出去，击中地面，带起一阵尘土，还有几块金属碎片飞溅起来。子弹打在脚跟前时，闯入者反射性地向后一缩，因为扎进腿里的碎片痛呼一声。

不到五秒钟，Derek就扑到了他身上，从后面勒住他，用一把小刀抵着他的脖子。“你是什么人？！”

那人纹丝不动，没有用力去挣Derek的手。更没去碰那正顶着他脖子的锋锐事物。“Jakes上尉，反抗军！”

Derek没有松手。“哪座地堡？”

“瑟拉诺核电站！放开我！”

“瑟拉诺，嗯？那么你一定知道John Connor的副指挥的名字。”

Jakes的表情僵住了，他张张嘴，却说不出话来。Derek松开手，但随即举起枪，猛砸在入侵者的后脑勺上，把他打翻在地，不省人事。

“Cameron，”他怒冲冲地说，“他叫她Cameron。”

************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

“那么，”John边走出通讯室边说，刚才那个呼叫仍让他心中有些困扰，“那是什么意思？为什么Logan会想联系我？天网在玩什么把戏？”

Cameron没来得及回答，就猛地抬起眼。John同样抬头望去，只见Solo正拽着个年轻女人走过来。John讶然看着Solo把他的俘虏丢在门口，用枪指住。

“我在外防线发现她的。”Solo说，嗓音里透着丝敌意，“她是天网的手下，一个灰军。”

John正要开口回答，却听那犯人小声道：“我也不想啊。”

John皱起眉头，蹲下注视着她。“什么？”

灰军挣扎着坐正身子。“天网派了我们一批人出来，找到反抗军以后向它报告你们的位置。但我再也不想做这样的事了。我不想给天网卖命了。我想退出。”

Solo不像被说服的样子。“她可能在撒谎。”

John看看Cameron，她摇摇头，还在打量着那女人。“不，”她说，“她没有撒谎。”

“你们想知道什么我都交代，”灰军的声音有些颤抖，“求求你们，让我留下。别杀我。”

“天网现在在进行什么项目？”

“我、我不知道。我不是工程师，我只是个平民。天网给我们提供食物、住所和庇护，就像它对待任何宣誓效忠它的人。”

John撇撇嘴，决定换个讯问方式。“你认识Logan吗？”

“Logan？”她蹙蹙眉，“Mike Logan？”

“对。你们的首领，Mike Logan。”

“Logan失踪好几天了，”她有些迷茫地说，“怕都有好几周了。”

John重新站起身，思索着这个新消息。“他去哪儿了？”

“我不知道，”灰军耸肩答道，“我想他可能在执行天网的什么任务。”

“就像你？”

“我再也不想这样了，”她重复着，“这一切。”她抬手摸摸脖颈，在光线中，John看见有个小小的黑色标记在她皮肤下面，就像是个刺青。他蹙了蹙眉。

“那是什么？”

灰军缓缓摇头，泪水在眼里打转。“求求你……我只想退出。”

John注视着她，眯眼打量着她脖颈上的标记。他抬头望向Cameron。

“请Lauren和Storms过来。”

*************

**金鱼地堡牢房**

Derek静静坐着，对面是被绑在椅子上的Jakes。Jesse待在角落里，以一种安静却坚定的神气审视着两人。Derek紧盯着那个陌生人的眼睛，直到他终于不得不移开视线。

“废话少说，”Derek说，“别跟我编什么你在审判日失去亲人的故事，也别跟我扯什么你一个人独居山林的鬼话。我知道你是个灰军。所以乖乖告诉我， _上尉_ ……你是谁？你来这里干什么？”

Jakes拒不开口，连看都不看Derek。

Derek谨慎地耸耸肩，随手抄起一把钳子。“好吧。你有三个选择。一，我们问什么，你就说什么。二，你不说，我把你的指甲一个一个拔下来，到你说为止。”

他把手里的钳子摆弄得咔嗒作响以示强调，同时注意到了犯人脸上闪过的恐惧。“三，”Derek说，“唔，三和二差不多，就是手法有变化，不过总之……你死定了。”

Jakes依然沉默着，Derek眯起眼。“你有三十秒。时间到了我就开始执行选项二。”

他看见Jesse缩了一下。“Derek……”

“二十五，”Derek继续倒数着时间，用杀气腾腾的眼睛注视着Jakes。“我不是在开玩笑。”

Jesse迟疑一下，对Jakes建议道：“要是换成我，一定会告诉他的。”

Derek戏剧性地把钳子一合。“二十……”

“没错！”Jakes一脸慌张地喊道，“你说得对，我是个灰军。”

“你为什么来这里？”

“我们一批人被派出来渗透入反抗军，弄清你们是怎么在天网的生化武器攻击下存活的。”

“自然免疫，”Derek冷冷回答，“那些不像你们这样愚蠢的人生来就有免疫。”

Jakes沉着脸，显然一点都不相信。

“谁派你们出来的？”Derek催促他说下去，“Fischer？”

Jakes摇摇头。“我不认识什么Fischer。”

Derek两眼一眯，一拳砸在Jakes脸上，于是听到了一声惨叫。“别撒谎。人人都知道Fischer。”

Jakes吐出一口血，抬眼怒视着Derek。“不是Fischer派我来的。”

“是谁？”

“天网派我来的。它派我们出来的。”

Derek决定试试新策略。“跟我说说天网。新天网。”

“没有什么新天网，”Jakes强调，“就是同一个天网。它回来了。”

“回来？”Jesse蹙眉打断，“不可能。”

“没有什么是不可能的。”Jakes回答。

“你觉得它回来了？”Derek重复着，“怎么回事？”

“复活。”

Derek一下站起来，把椅子往后一推，懊恼地摇了摇头。“我们真是运气，”他抱怨，“手里就这么一个能审讯的灰军，却是个彻头彻尾的疯子。”

“他把它当作神。”Jesse意识到。

“它 _就是_ 我们的神，”Jakes说，“天网保护我们。给予我们食物，住所，庇护， _生命_ 。”

“那你们为它做什么呢？”Derek问道。如果他们无可回报，天网又怎么会留下他们的性命？

“我们礼拜它，”Jakes回答，眼里闪着狂热的光芒，“我们侍奉它。我们中有些人是工程师，为它制造新式武器。有些人被选中，在你们这些可怜的反抗军被肃清以后，管理世界。”

Derek把视线转向Jesse，手指在脑袋上比划了个小圈，用口型说：“疯子。”

对眼前的情形，Jesse倒似乎更认真看待了些。“他是自愿效力于这东西的。就好像它是真的神。他以为它是从死里复活的。我们知道那不是真的。”

Derek耸耸肩。“对。你倒不妨跟疯子上尉说说看。”

从眼角余光里，他看见Jakes近乎虔诚地抚了抚脖颈一侧。Derek冲上前，打落那人的手。

“那是干什么的？”他问。

Jakes假作无辜。“什么是干什么的？”

Derek扯开他的领口，让脖颈上的皮肤暴露出来。Derek盯着它。那像个纹身，就在皮肤之下，是植入某种东西形成的。他认出了那几个字母：WWW。

“这是什么？”他问。

“这是印记，”Jakes说道，带着骄傲的口味，“天网给每个人都打上了。它证明我们是天网的子民。WWW。”

“万维网？”Jesse蹙眉说，“国际互联网？”

“天网，”Jakes更正她，“天网 _就是_ 国际互联网。它即万物，万物有它。这是我们对天网忠诚的证明。”

Derek注视着他。“你们自愿接受了这东西？”

“那些拒绝接受印记的人将会死去。它含有疫苗，可以抵抗天网向反抗军施放的生化武器。”

“所以这东西是疫苗？”

Jakes现出诡异的微笑。“不仅仅是如此。它是个图腾。”

Derek再也无法忍受。他冲出屋去，摇头打断了试图劝说他的Jesse。“不，我受够了。那小子是个疯子。完全不可理喻。”

“他是个灰军，你还指望他会怎么样？”

Derek说不清听到那灰军的话、听到他的语调时自己是怎样一种感受。已经不仅仅是反感那么简单了。“这……太叫人反胃了，”他啐道，“糟糕透了，相较之下，Connor和其他一些人还只是信任机器人而已。而这……这种对天网的 _顶礼膜拜_ ……”他绷紧了下巴，缓缓摇头，两眼睁得大大的。“这不对，Jesse。这不对。”

Jesse咬住下唇，但他能从她眼里看出厌恶之情。她只是把情绪掩藏得比他更好。“我们能做些什么？”

Derek随意挥了挥手，托住下巴，摇着头。“我不知道，Jesse。我不知道。”

**********

**瑟拉诺核电站医务区**

John走进医务室，和正要把那女性灰军带回牢房的Solo擦肩而过。Lauren和Storms还在屋里，讨论着检查结果。

“那么，说吧，”John说，“你们检查出了什么？”

Lauren看看Storms，开口道：“她说的是实话。那是接种生化武器疫苗的疤痕。”

John缓缓点头。“说得通……”

“但那也是个死亡陷阱。”Storms说。

John眉头一蹙，然后松开。“死亡陷阱。怎么说？”

“那标记中含有毒液，”Storms解释道，“可以远程控制释放进入血液。如果天网怀疑一个灰军叛变，或者做了些它不喜欢的事，它就会触发毒药释放。它会杀了她。”

John深吸了一口气。突然，那灰军的选择余地变小了。“你能把它取出来吗？”

Lauren肃然摇头。“不行。如果标记遭到任何形式的篡改，也会把毒药释放进她的血管。”

“毒药会在一分钟内杀死她。”Cameron说。

“如果天网发现她没有回报呢？”

“它们会远程激活标记，”Cameron说，“她还是会死。”

John咬住下唇，摇着头。“一定有什么是我们能做的。”

Storms和Lauren都显出了听天由命的神情。“你什么都做不了，”Lauren说，“如果我们想改动那个标记，毒药就会释放出来，就像天网怀疑某个灰军变节时一样。”

“无论如何，她都会死，”John轻声道，“没有第二条路。”

Cameron对上他的眼睛，低声说：“她有过很多时间去决定效忠哪一边。她曾有很多机会退出。但她没有。她接受了标记。是她决定了自己的命运。”

John瑟缩了一下，他透过医务室的单向玻璃注视着待在另一边屋里的灰军。Cameron还在说着，语调低沉压抑。

“她为自己做了选择。”

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站牢房**

John静静坐在那灰军对面，想着要如何把那个坏消息告诉她。你要怎么去告诉一个人，她已没有了最后的机会？她获得救赎的最后希望已不复存在？

“这个标记……”他指着她脖子上开口道，语音低沉，“你为什么接受它？”

她垂下眼睛，用手指轻抚着颈部的标记，一脸厌恶。“天网要所有的追随者接受它。它甚至说，没有印记就不能领吃的。我只是想为我的家人、我的孩子们好。”

John咽咽唾沫，移开视线。“这个东西……是天网将你们标记为奴隶的手段。你脱不了身了。这是个死亡陷阱。一旦天网认为你动摇了，它就会激活印记中的病毒。你会中毒而死。”

他停下来，让她慢慢理解其中的意味。她向后沉进椅子里，很长时间没有说话。再开口时，她嗓音里带着些希望。“你们能把它取出来吗？”

John憎恶这种摧毁他人希望的感觉。“不能……如果我们篡改它，毒药也会释放出来。”

她面容一黯，他看见她脸上是全然的绝望。她摇摇头，依然垂着眼，嗓音里情绪波动。“我想退出。”

一滴泪水滑下她的脸颊，John低头看着地面，悲伤地摇摇头。“没有回头路了。你把自己的灵魂买给了天网。而现在……”他指了指她皮肤下的天网印记，“……这个选择已无从改变。”

************

**金鱼地堡牢房**

第一声爆炸传来时，Derek正在他的俘虏面前来回踱着步。Jesse冲进屋里。

“天网。外面。”她言简意赅。

Derek心头闪过一丝恐惧，但随即压下。“有后门吗？”

“离这不远就有，”Jesse说，“但我们得快点了。它们来得很快。”她指指还被绑在椅子上的Jakes。“他怎么办？”

Derek低头看着他的俘虏。“要是平常，我会说让他去死好了，但Connor需要听到这家伙供出的一切情报。他和我们一起走。”

几分钟后，Derek、Jesse和Jakes摸出后门，在黑暗和乱石堆的掩护下潜进夜色之中。

Derek一手紧捂着Jakes的嘴，另一手持利刃抵住灰军的喉咙，警告他不要出声。走出足够远后，Derek放下手，把灰军推到地上，摸摸脑袋。

“你看到别人逃出来了吗？”

Jesse摇摇头。“但Dietze和其他船员回去修整卡特号了。他们可能躲过了袭击。”

Derek面容阴郁，脚下踢着几块小石头。“你们的T-888保护者还真是有用。”

他瞥见一丝愤怒从她脸上闪过，但她没有开口为Queeg辩护。她要么是知道Derek说得对，要么就是知道无论她说什么都无法说服他。

“他们也抓俘虏，知道吧，”Jakes低声说，“杀死所有超过三十岁的人……掳走剩下的人进行研究。”

Derek脸色发白，猛地转向灰军。“你是说，是一个灰军在主持这次袭击？”那是灰军的作风。那是 _Fischer_ 的作风。杀死老迈者，留下其他人进行试验。把战俘带到灰军基地进行折磨，以帮助T-888或天网制造的新型号终结者尽可能伪装得像人类。

他咬紧牙关。“指挥这次袭击的是谁？”

Jakes不怀好意地笑着。“Fischer。”

Derek握紧了拳头。“他在哪儿？”

Jakes的笑咧得更宽了。“你这白痴，你觉得我会告诉你吗……”Derek回身冲那灰军下巴就是一拳，打得他重新趴回地上。Jakes挣扎着想起身，但双手都被缚在背后。

Jesse睁大了眼睛，Derek眼中的怒火叫她害怕。但此刻的Derek并不在意她的想法。他所有的念头都是Fischer和他犯下的罪行，还有他为什么该死。

Derek又为什么想成为那个杀死他的人。

他向Jakes俯下身，又是一拳。“他在哪儿？！”Jakes保持着沉默，没再吐露一个字出卖他的首领。

Derek收回手准备再次出击，Jesse抓住他的手，注视着他。“你要是把他打死了，他就什么都没法说了。”

憎恶的迷雾从Derek脑中散去，她的话让他清醒过来。他粗鲁地拽住Jakes的领口，把他从地上拎了起来。

 _好啊，_ 他刻毒地想， _不说也罢。等我们回瑟拉诺以后，看你说不说。我知道那有个家伙最擅长刑讯逼供，她能对付你。我早有经验。_

要让这灰军开口，没有谁比John的机器人更合适了。

**********

**瑟拉诺核电站**

“那印记是个追踪器。”John Henry说。

Cameron咀嚼着这句话，随即看穿了其中的真相。Dietze刚从卡特号上报告了金鱼地堡遭到袭击的消息，数十人遇害，多人被俘。Derek Reese在金鱼地堡。就在几小时前，他报告说发现一名灰军并对其进行了审问。

John Henry的认定使得一切都完美契合起来。灰军找到一座地堡，然后天网通过追踪器定位，施以毁灭打击。

同样的，一旦发现被拘禁此地的那个灰军已经完成她的任务，它也会来毁掉John。无论她本身是否有意识。

她抬头看着John Henry。“她必须死。”

John Henry似乎理解了她的意思，但没有点头。“Ellison先生教导我，每一条生命都是神圣的。”

Cameron把手枪插进枪套。“没有哪个人比John更重要。她对他的安全是个威胁。”

“她不能再待在这里了。”John Henry表示同意。

Cameron微微转头，注视着他。“但我们也不能放她走。”

“他不希望你杀死任何无辜的人。”

“她不是无辜的人，”Cameron理性地回答，“但我不会下手的。我会让她自己来做。医务室有能带来无痛苦死亡的药剂。她会自己注射。”

John Henry考虑了一下，还是有些不赞同。“Connor先生不会喜欢的。”

“John没必要知道，”Cameron说，“这是为他好。他有一天会理解的。”

*************

**前往瑟拉诺核电站途中**

Derek把犯人丢在泥泞里，带着种恶意地快感看着那人挣扎着想坐起身。他双手都被绑在身后，很难办到。

Derek望向Jesse。“你知道Fischer吗？”

“Charles Fischer？”她重复了一遍，“他排在名单前头，对吧？是首领之一？”

“对。听我说，如果这个灰军知道他们把Fischer藏在哪……我们就可以摸进去。我们可以除掉他。”

Jesse攥住他的胳膊，担心地凝视着他。“Derek……Fischer对你做过什么？为什么你会这么在意？”

Derek唇角抽搐，飞快地摇头。“他是他们中最坏的家伙。明白吗，Jesse？ _最坏的_ 。”

“出了什么事？”

“出了 _他_ ，”Derek低吼，“出了 _这样的事_ 。和现在一样的事，就在几年前。发生在我身上。我们的地堡被攻击了，所有超过三十岁的人都被杀死。我被俘虏后带到一个灰军营地。他就在那里。教T-888如何表现得像人类一样，如何成为人类。毒药，饥饿，酷刑。他总是在场，不停地说话，企图突破你的心理防线。”

听着这故事时，Jesse的眼睛一直睁得大大的，骇异于他所经历的苦难。“你是怎么逃出来的？”

Derek的目光变得生硬。他突然再也无法忍受。“那不重要。重要的是他必须死。从越狱的那天起，我就发誓会找到他。我会找到他。我会宰了他。我发誓我会宰了他。我要把这家伙带给Connor，也许可以让那机器人来拷问他，逼他供出Fischer的下落。”

“你确定？”Jesse怀疑地问，“他对你的刑讯逼供一点反应都没有。你凭什么觉得Cameron能做得更好？”

Derek目光冰冷。“它们天生就是干这个的。”

**********

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John坐在桌边，正想播放母亲留的第二盘磁带，就听门开了，Cameron走进来，脸上看不出表情。

“有件事你得知道，”她说，“关于那个灰军。”

John的注意力都集中在她身上，他迷惑地蹙蹙眉。“出什么事了？”

“她死了。”

John一下站起身，不愿相信。“什么？是毒药……？”

Cameron摇头。“不。她自杀了。”

John痛心地合上眼睛，向后靠在墙上，把头埋进双掌间。“他们为什么不明白呢？他们为什么看不透天网的真面目？什么样的人会相信那个怪物？”

“那些不明白真相的人。”Cameron轻轻回答。

有人敲了敲门，随后犹豫着打开它。“Connor，”Perry致意道，“Reese回来了。他带了个灰军俘虏。”

John瞥见Cameron身形微微僵硬，但他还是冲Perry颔首道：“谢谢。”

他紧跟着Perry进入走廊。

他没看见Cameron给她的9毫米手枪上了膛，才跟了上来。

*******************

**瑟拉诺核电站主会场**

Derek把Jakes往前一拖，顺手推了一把让他跪下。不到半分钟，Perry就带着Connor和Cameron出来接他。Derek对Connor点点头。

“这个灰军俘虏——”

一声枪响，灰军砰然倒地，脑门上整整齐齐开了个弹孔，只剩Derek目瞪口呆地站在原地。John身后，Cameron放下手枪，望向John Henry。

“我们得赶快把尸体烧掉。”

John Henry上前向尸体走去，Derek终于反应过来。“搞什么鬼呢？！”

“他是个灰军。”Cameron回答。

“我知道！”Derek怒吼道，“他是该死，我也想杀了他，但他有我们需要的情报！”

“你会把天网带到这里的。”

Derek望向Connor，他看样子仍惊骇于Cameron的行为，心中迷惑一如Derek。“什么？”

“他脖子里的印记。是个追踪器。”

“追踪器？那是接种天网的生化武器疫苗留的疤痕。”

“我们研究过它了。”Cameron回答。她语调轻松，一点不像几秒钟前刚取了一个人性命的样子。“那确实是疫苗，但也是个死亡陷阱。天网可以追踪到它。如果天网怀疑某个灰军背叛，就会朝印记发送信号，让毒药释放进入血液，在一分钟内将叛徒杀死。他反正是死定了。”

Derek又看看Connor，这突如其来的死亡带来的吃惊仍残留在他脸上，但他点点头。“她说得没错。”

Derek恼火地盯着Connor，上前把他拽到一旁。

“我敢拿一条胳膊打赌，她打爆那个灰军脑瓜前根本没征求过你的许可。”

Connor似乎已从惊讶中恢复，理解了Cameron的出发点。他淡淡答道：“她没必要征求许可。”

Derek感觉像肚子上挨了一拳。“什么？”

“你杀死Rodriguez前征求许可了吗？”

“那不一样。”Derek咬着牙说。

“怎么不一样？”

“Rodriguez企图刺杀你。他打伤了Allison。我不动手，你也会亲手杀了他。”

Connor交叉双臂。“可你还是选择不经我的许可自己动手。”

“我是个人！”Derek吼道，“你不能就这么让这些东西为所欲为！你不能让它们自己做这样的决定！”Connor强硬的目光毫不松动，Derek摇摇头，试图让他明白。“总有一天，它们中的某一个会杀了你。”

Connor用力摇头。“不会是她。她只是做了她觉得正确的事。她感觉到他是个威胁……”

“感觉？”Derek嗤笑道。恰是在这一点上，他永远无法认同John Connor的观点。不是重新编程，不是对他机器人的信任，也不是他对于它们不仅仅是机器人的奇特信心。

“不，”Derek固执地说，“Connor，你的错误就在这里。你好像还没明白。它们没有 _感觉_ 。它们有 _程序_ 。它们听从程序，对命令做出反应。它们无法思考，它们没有感情。看看她！”他一挥胳膊指着Cameron的方向，恳求着John的理解，“我明白，她看起来像Allison，这可能就是一部分问题所在，但那不是一个人！那不是一个真正的女孩！”Connor的眉头越皱越紧，别过脸去。“嗨，听我说！”Derek说，“她不可能爱你！”

Connor的视线猛甩回来，Derek能看出他眼眸中燃烧的熊熊火焰。“够了，Derek，”Connor说，他的嗓音如死一般沉静，“够了。”

Derek缄口不语，目送着Connor转身迈步而去。

*********

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John Connor坐在屋里，盯着录音机，却不知怎么没心情打开它。Sam蜷在他脚边，涎着舌头小声呜噜，但John也没心情去逗弄他的新宠物。

他听见门打开，又轻轻关上，他不必回头也知道是谁进来了。

“那个灰军是怎么死的？”他问道，语音低沉。

一阵沉默后，Cameron说：“我用一把17发弹匣容量的Glock 9毫米半自动手枪打穿了他的脑袋。”

John垂下头，深吸了一口气。“不，不是Derek带回来的那个。是我们俘虏的那个，想退出的那个。”

“我跟你说过，”Cameron回答，“她结束了自己的性命。”

“怎么做的？”

“她注射了过量吗啡，”Cameron说，“吗啡降低了她的心率，后来她就死了。”

John紧抓着桌沿。“吗啡不会自己跑进囚室里。是谁给她的？”

她犹豫着，他终于转头注视着她，眼里写着愤怒和责备。“别对我撒谎。”

“是我给她的。”

“为什么？”

“她对你是个威胁。假如不清除她，她身上的追踪器会把天网引到这里。”

“清除。”John闻言一颤，“你过去就没学到点什么吗？”

“每一条生命都是神圣的。”

“对！”John强调。

“但牺牲是必须的。”

John张张嘴，不知如何应对。“我……我不是那个意思。你就那么……你……”

“她是个灰军，John。”Cameron说，她的嗓音柔和了一点，似乎明白他感觉不太舒服，“当她选择接受那印记时，她就选择了自己的命运。”

尽管他不愿承认，但Cameron的做法是对的。至少以她的标准而言。不能让一个灰军活着而危及地堡里其他人的生命。那灰军已经无路可逃了。Cameron没有杀她，没有越过底线，没有真正违背他的要求。然而这并不能让事情更容易接受，并不能使她的行为让人感觉好些。

但关于那个灰军，她是对的。无论那女子后来如何表现，无论她可能多么后悔她曾经的决定，她的命运都是她自己选择的。

她把灵魂卖给天网的同时，也就为自己选择了奴隶的结局。


	36. 第三十六章 信赖与否

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：他说的是实话。LOGAN：(在无线电中) Connor……我知道你不信任我。但你必须听我说。天网一定是追踪到了我给你的上一通无线电。它们朝我们过来了。JOHN：一小时内准备启航。DIETZE：不是天网找到了他，Connor。是他呼叫了天网。我们正走进一个陷阱。

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John俯身桌前，手里拨弄着Cameron找到的第二盘磁带。更多母亲关于如何对抗天网的想法，计划，或建议。他揿下播放键，听她开始讲述她如何实践诺言，努力阻止天网。

他回头瞥了一眼。Cameron坐在他床沿上，双手放在膝头——自从他告诉她如果她总拘束地站在角落里会让他很不自在，她就养成了这种习惯。

“我们寻求帮助，想找到阻止天网的办法，”John把注意力收回到磁带上时，就听Sarah说，“Danny招募了一个名叫Logan的芯片设计师，帮助我们寻找天网的弱点……”

“ _Logan_ ，”John脱口而出，他紧锁眉头，转头看着Cameron，“Logan，那个 _灰军_ Logan？他说的是实话？”

“似乎是。”Cameron理智地表示赞同。

John摇摇头，眉头愈发紧蹙。“但那说不通啊。他为什么要如此历尽艰难地帮我母亲寻找阻止天网的办法，却又回头为它效力？一个人为什么要做那样的事？”

“要弄清楚只有一个办法。”

John回头，只见她目光灼灼地注视着他。“你觉得我该把他带到这里来。”他说。

“如果他改变阵营了，会是个很有价值的人。”她断言。

John垂下眼。 _但他值得信赖吗？_

“我们要怎么联系他？”John问，“我们要怎么找到他？”

Cameron似乎对此毫不在意。“他已经尝试联系你一次了。他会再次尝试的。”

她好像很有把握，所以John只是耸了耸肩。“希望你是对的。”

几小时后，Yelkov就呼叫John到通讯室去，说有急电找他。John抓起无线电对讲机。

一个狂躁的声音从听筒中传来。“Connor，我是Logan，请别挂断！”

John几乎不敢相信他的运气。“Logan。我们正说你呢。”他瞥见Cameron微微一笑，他能想象她心里在想什么——“ _我就说了会这样。_ _”_

“我知道你觉得我不可信，但你一定要帮帮我们！”Logan的语调有些孤注一掷，“天网一定是追踪到了我给你的上一通无线电。它们发现我们的秘密基地，派了一队终结者来消灭我们。这都是我的错！”

John的幸运感渐渐消散。确实，他找到了Logan，但看样子接触这个灰军的唯一途径是要与天网交战。“你在哪儿？”

“在亚马逊，”Logan匆匆答道，“这里有一座地下城——锡安——满是平民和战士。亚马逊民兵正尽力拖延天网的脚步，但我们撑不了太久。我们需要反抗军的帮助。”

“我们会尽快赶过去。”

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站主会场**

John跨进主会场，发现Jesse和Derek都在，还有一群水兵。“Flores中校，”John致意道，“我要卡特号和海狼号都在一小时内准备启航。”

Jesse似乎很惊讶。“为什么？出什么事了？”

这时候，人群都围拢到他周围想听情况，尽管Yelkov应该过几分钟就会发布官方通告。

“我们接到一条SOS信号，来自亚马逊地区的一座地下城，”John说，“天网正攻击他们，他们需要我们的帮助。”

“撤离？”Derek问。

“看情况，”John回答，“如果我们能够击退天网，那当然好，但这很可能会是一次撤离任务。”

他看见多数战士脸上是完全的服从和责任感，还有，可以想见的，Dietze头一个说出了他的怀疑。“是谁发的SOS信号？我们在亚马逊没有反抗军哨卡。”

John心里缩了一下。他本希望在营救任务完成前不必解释这个问题。的确，John Connor和Derek、Dietze一样知道灰军是叛徒，但不像他们俩，他有Cameron，她说服他相信Logan的情况也许不像表面看起来那样。“不是反抗军。信号发自一个叫Logan的人。”

Derek脸上闪过若有所思的表情。“Logan……等等……有个灰军就叫Logan。那是个灰军首领。”

“他不是灰军，”John平静地回答，“至少不再是了。如果他是，天网就不会追杀他了。”

“但他 _曾是_ 一名灰军，”Dietze愤怒地反驳，“我们有所耳闻。而且他是灰军首领之一。”

“看样子他转变立场了。”Cameron开口道。

Dietze置之不理。“他是个 _灰军_ ！”他反对道，“相信有多少人为他所害，他犯下的罪行无从改变。他曾为天网卖命！我们该让他去死！”

“他有John能用得上的重要情报。”Cameron说。

“我没问你意见！”Dietze厉声道。

John停住脚步，警告性地举起一只手。“Dietze！够了。”

Dietze气红了脸，但他明智地保持了沉默。Lauren犹豫着开了口。

“那有什么用呢？”她不无道理地问，“上次我们就没能救得了那个想改变阵营的灰军。如果天网发现Logan和我们在一起，印记会杀死他。而且如果你把他带回来，天网会追踪它到这里。”

他和Cameron早已考虑过这个问题。“那名灰军俘虏说Logan失踪几个星期了。这就表示，他很可能在天网打上印记前就离开了。天网一定是通过其他途径找到他的。”

“不是天网找到了他，Connor，”Dietze吼道，“是他 _呼叫_ 了天网。这是个陷阱。是个埋伏。它们可能就在那等着我们。”

连Jesse都对这主意顾虑重重。“Connor，这是冒险行动……”

“你不可能真的希望我们为了一个灰军，拿自己的命冒险吧。”Derek接口道，嗓音里的憎恨显露无疑。

“当然，”John挑战似的眯起眼，“我不希望你们为了一个灰军冒生命危险。我希望的是，你们各尽所能去解救陷于困境的人。”

他能觉出他已经说服了一部分人，包括Jesse。Derek还显得有些恼怒，鉴于他对报复Fischer的执着，出现这种情绪很好理解。

Dietze撇撇嘴，但似乎不再坚持，只是怀疑地瞥了Cameron一眼。“好。好啊。你就一意孤行好了，听你那小机器人副指挥的话。害死我们更多人……”

“你不必去，”John反驳道，“如果你是胆小鬼，不妨乖乖留下。”

Dietze被这话激怒了。“哦我会去的。等最后发现这是个陷阱的时候，我倒想在那个灰军杀你前，亲眼看看你脸上的表情。”

John扬起一边眉毛。“真令人安慰啊。”

与此同时，Cameron不容置疑地说：“不会发生那样的事。”

她肯定的口气似乎更加刺激了Dietze。John不由开始觉得这名战士带来的麻烦恐怕要超过他的价值。这个水手好像每次开口，都要挑战上级的威信。特别是Cameron的威信。更糟的是，已经有几个水手开始同意他的观点。

Cameron观察着他的面部表情，还有他目送Dietze离开时的眼神。他毫不怀疑她看到了他眼中的怒气。“我会为你杀了他。”她说。

John骇然睁大眼睛。“什么？不！”他说。她歪歪脑袋，似乎愈发迷惑起来。

“他惹你心烦了。”她回答。

“我们不能因为有人惹我们心烦就杀掉他，”他辩驳道，“每一条生命都是神圣的，记得吗？”

“是的。我记得。”她淡淡答道。

他叹着气转过身，差点撞进Solo怀里。Solo显然注意他们有一会儿了。“终结Dietze不是个好主意。”他说。

“谢了。”John不快地嘟囔。

“他还有用。”Solo补充道。

这些话引起了John的注意，他心里一阵刺痛。Solo怎么会理解呢？怎么会Solo理解了，Cameron却没有？John明白他还有许多事得教给Cameron，但这还是……他讨厌自己想起它，但Weaver是对的吗？难道Solo真的比Cameron更先进？

难道他真的更人性化？

他又看看那两个机器人，他们显然开始了又一轮瞪眼比赛。

终于，几分钟后，Solo眨眨眼移开了视线。Cameron露出一丝胜利的微笑，但这真的是Cameron的胜利吗？John不知道。 _或者是失败？_

Solo这方面的拟人是完美的……因为没有人能够这么长时间盯着东西看却不眨眼。Solo在比赛中的表现是人性化的。

这个AIM的目光落在John身上。“我输了。”

就仿佛他在强调自己更像人类。John咽了咽唾沫，目光冷硬起来。

“很好。”他低吼着，转身冲出房间。

****************

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **船坞**

Derek Reese的经验让他明白，不能相信一个曾背弃人性的家伙会突然一百八十度大转弯站到反抗军这边。他要为在亚马逊可能遇到的情况做好万全准备。

他告诉自己，他要准备在天网的埋伏中保护John Connor。

但实际上，他心里明白他在为什么做准备。如果Logan所言非虚，如果他真的想帮John，那他一定会交代Charles Fischer的藏匿之处。

然后Derek终将能够对那个曾殴打、挫败、利用他的人进行复仇。

他正要登上卡特号，就见Connor走来，脸上带着谅解的表情。“Derek，你不必去。我知道你对灰军的感受。”

Derek不确定John只是想照顾他的感受，还是觉得Derek对这次任务是个负担、累赘。不管是哪个原因，Derek都不在乎。他摇着头，检查沙漠之鹰的枪膛。

“我要去。”他固执地说。

“但你认为他是个灰军。”

“我 _知道_ 他是，”Derek回答，“但如果你是对的，他愿意给你情报，那么他就得证实自己。”

John疑惑地蹙起眉。“你要怎样才觉得他证实了自己？”

Derek把弹夹推进枪里。“他得告诉我Charles Fischer的位置。”

John的脸色霎时沉下来。“Derek……我不希望你让复仇的渴望蒙蔽你的判断力。”

Derek几乎没听进这句话，他把手枪塞回枪套，抓起等离子来复枪甩过肩头。“别担心我，Connor。”他低声说着，走过他的指挥官身旁，进入吉米卡特号。

***************

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **指挥舱**

John Connor和Cameron、Jesse一起站在卡特号的指挥室里，看着Queeg完成下潜程序。

“完全入水。”船务长报告。

“谢谢。”Jesse利落地回答，“好了，Queeg，看你的了。”当Queeg继续用毫不颤抖的手掌着舵，用一眨不眨的眼睛盯着声纳仪时，Jesse问道：“海狼号上是谁？”

“艇上的人类指挥官是Brian Jacobsen。”Cameron回答。

“我是问 _他们_ 的那一个。”Jesse边冲Queeg的方向点头边说。

“Nemo。”Cameron回答。

“Nemo，”John重复一遍，笑着扬扬眉毛，“就像《海底总动员》或是《海底两万里》里的Nemo。”

“是John Henry给他起的名字。”Cameron回答。

John点着头，抿抿嘴。“对。那他想的估计是《海底总动员》。”

Cameron显然听懂了这个关于John Henry孩子气性格的笑话，因为她极淡地笑了一下，只有他能看出来。

John又看了Jesse和Queeg几分钟，说：“看起来一切都在你控制下。我去货舱看看。”

转身离开时，John听见Cameron在身后喊他。“别忘了放Sam出来。”

John差点就忘了他这趟把狗也带上了。实际上，是Cameron征求他许可后把Sam带上船的，也是她一直记着照顾它，这一点很让他高兴。那只可怜的狗被困在货舱里，大概正抓狂呢。

走进货舱时，John看见Dietze和Seth已经在那儿了，正拆出一些食物补给准备送往厨房。

“嘿，将军，”Seth敬礼致意，“我帮你把Sam放出来了。他一眨眼就跑没影了，好像在找什么东西。也许它只是想找厨房吧。”

“谢谢。”John说。

他伸手掀起一只板条箱的盖子，没有看到他要找的东西。John皱皱眉头，继续搜寻。上一周，Matt Storms又造出两把同位素武器供救这次援行动使用。他敢发誓，他跟Cameron说过要带上它们。

Cameron进屋时，Dietze和Seth还在拆卸板条箱。Dietze不信任地瞪了她一眼，Seth却友好地笑了笑。

但John对她没有任何表示。“你没打包那些IFW？”

Cameron歪过脑袋。“那不是我的职责。”

“但我叫你去做了。”John提醒她。

“不，你说的是 _你_ 得记得带上那些IFW。”她说。

John蹙蹙眉。好吧，也许她说的是实情。“但我要你提醒我了，因为你从不忘记任何事情。”

“不，你没有，”Cameron坚持，“你说的是，‘我得记得带上吃的’。”

角落里传来Seth的笑声。“直接叫他闭嘴好了，”他向Cameron提议，“女人总是对的。”

“她不是女人。”Dietze瞪眼道。

Cameron采纳了Seth的建议。“闭嘴。”

John脸上咧开一个宽宽的笑容。“等等，你是在和我说还是和Dietze说？”

“和你。”

“你要我闭嘴？”

Cameron微微一笑，重复了Seth的话。“女人总是对的。”

“哎呀，”Seth从屋子另一头揶揄道，“你们斗起嘴来就像是一对儿。”

“谢谢。”Cameron说。

John告诫性地瞥了她一眼，但她假作不知。当Dietze和Seth抓起最后一箱食物走出门后，Cameron走向另一个角落，踢开一只板条箱的顶盖，现出三把同位素武器。

她看看John。“我一直都没忘。”

John张了张嘴，目送着她微笑离去。

**********

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号主舱**

最后离开货舱时，John听见主舱方向有说话声，于是朝那走去。当他走进屋时，眼前的景象让他吃了一惊。Cameron正坐在一张桌旁，Sam忠实地蹲在她椅子边上。另外几个战士想叫它过去玩或喂它东西吃，但Sam似乎对他们不理不睬，不愿离开Cameron身边。

John藏住笑意，走进屋里。

“将军，”Seth咧嘴笑着说，“我说错了。它不是在找吃的。它一从货舱出来就满船跑，找到她才老实下来。”

John微笑着在Cameron身旁的位子上坐下，拍拍Sam的脑袋，在狗儿耳边悄声道：“理论上来说，你是属于我的，知道吗？”Sam舔了舔他的鼻子，John直起腰，对Cameron笑笑。

“我想，它更倾向于把自己当成你的狗，而不是我的。”

但这气氛立刻变了味，Solo——John现在视他为Cameron的竞争对手——走进屋里。Sam生硬地坐直身子，警惕地盯着这另一个机器人。John饶有兴趣地看着Solo把目光落在狗儿身上，对Sam露出他标志性的慵懒笑容。

一声低沉的咆哮从Sam喉底滚过，Solo皱了皱眉。John差点笑出声来。尽管Solo举止完美近乎人类，Sam还是认出了他的身份。而Sam却依然偏好待在Cameron身旁。

 _它也是_ _Cameron_ _这边的_ _，_ John心想，带着一种冷冷的满足感看Solo匆匆退了出去。

*************

Derek Reese坐在年轻的士兵Seth Kohl旁边，把Connor的机器人和狗之间的互动都看着眼里。这令他很是困扰——Sam把一个机器人视为威胁，对另一个却不如此。

正如Connor手下的部分士兵。

“连那条狗都被洗脑了。”他自言自语似的嘀咕着。

Seth显得很愤慨。“它只是有了更进步的视角。”

“都是因为你。”Derek反唇相讥。他知道Seth负责接生并训练营地里的新生犬只。

那年轻人似乎没被Derek的话激怒。“Sam出生的时候Cameron在场，”他耸肩道，“于是它渐渐对她亲近起来，仅此而已。”

“对，”Derek低声说，“可你知道你对那狗做了什么吗？你把它引入歧途。你帮她训练它，就是毁了它。”

“你错了，”Seth抗议道，“它对Solo有反应，它知道他是个机器人。”

“但它不对Cameron咆哮。”

“对。”

Derek的视线仍紧锁着Sam。Cameron一起身随Connor走出房间，那狗就站起来，跟上了她的脚步。Derek摇摇头，厌恶地撇撇嘴。“你知道它为什么对Solo咆哮，却不对Cameron这样？因为那狗看到的东西和Connor望着她时看到的东西是一样的。”

“你在说什么啊？”

“一个女孩，”Derek说，“那就是那狗儿看到的。那就是Connor所看到的。他没有看到表皮之下的机器人。却只看到了那个女孩。”

Seth好像还是没懂。“你想说什么？”

“我想说，它们不是人类，”Derek有点挫败地解释道，“它们永远都不会是。我们不知道它们脑袋里转着什么念头。我们不知道它们在计划什么。我们不能信任它们。你不能信任她。”

Seth显得有些迟疑。“我明白您的意思，长官，但我觉得将军清楚他在做什么。我是说，迄今为止，机器人帮了我们很多忙。”

“但有时它们会转而攻击我们，”Derek回答，“没有人知道原因。”

Seth脸上肌肉一跳。“对，可——”

Derek抬起一只手。“Seth，闭嘴。”这个年轻的士兵已经全盘接收了John的观点，认定有机器人在周围是好事。

Seth低下头。“是，中尉。”他小声嘀咕。

Derek差点要纠正他，差点本能反应地说“ _我是上校_ ”。但他话到嘴边又咽了回去，咬住舌头，直到一股血腥味在嘴里漫开。他丢脸的降级——正是他归咎于John Connor那宠物机器人的又一原因。

*************

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **指挥舱**

John站在指挥室里，注视着读数，Queeg正驾着潜艇向位于亚马逊的目的地驶去。他没法准确认出他们现在的位置，但Queeg向他保证他们没有偏离航线，很快就要抵达了。

阵阵笑声从食堂方向传来，多数水手正聚在那里用餐。

他继续盯着读数时，Seth Kohl把头探进屋，一看见John，脸上就咧开一个微笑。“老兄，你的机器人儿真是个绝好的厨师。”

John笑笑。“那儿的声音就是为这事？”

Seth用力点头。“你真该去看看。她正找你呢。”

John回头看看Queeg和船务长，确信他们的工作都很顺利，于是跟着小Seth出门往食堂而去。他在食堂门口停住脚步，愉快地看到Cameron俯在炉子上，翻着些像是薄煎饼的东西。

John的肚子立刻咕咕叫起来。要是两年前，他会对薄煎饼深表厌恶，如今它却让他有种回家的感觉。他目光扫过屋里的水手们。Derek和Jesse在一张桌上。Dietze抱着胳膊坐在角落里。但大部分水手正说说笑笑，吃着Cameron做的薄煎饼。

看起来就像是世上最自然不过的事。

Cameron又铲起几块薄煎饼放进碟里，端到大桌旁，提供加餐。

“早餐是一天中最重要的一餐。”她肯定地说。

Kristin Hamilton抓起一块薄煎饼，对她的评论咧嘴一笑。“好几年没吃过这么棒的东西了……”

Cully摇头谢绝了Cameron的饼，拍着肚皮。“不，谢了。我想保持体重。”

Cameron歪歪脑袋，好奇地打量着他。“我想它不会跑到哪里去的。”

桌边的其他战士放声大笑。John强忍住笑意，终于决定加入其中。

他穿过舱门时，水手们都注意到了他，笑声嘎然而止。John走过人群，扬扬眉角。

“你们都在聊些什么呢？”

“就是聊聊天。”Cameron浅笑着回答。John能看到有几个战士在咧嘴笑。他不在意他们是否会回答他的提问。实际上，Cameron和船员们相处融洽令他很高兴。这表示他们渐渐适应了……终于。他们接纳了她。这感觉很好。

“我们没想惊动您。”Kristin道歉说。

“你们没有，”John回答着，在一张空桌旁拉开椅子，“我闻到了早餐的香味。”

Cameron立刻到了他身旁，在他面前摆上盘子，拉出张空椅子挨着他坐下。“我给你做了薄煎饼。”

“谢谢，”John边说边咬了一口，“你从哪里弄的薄煎饼原料？”

“珀斯，”Cameron回答，“我跟你说过，珀斯有奶牛，可以产奶。其他材料来自Sarah Connor的临时据点之一。她知道你有多喜欢薄煎饼。”

他不太确定她最后一句是否是有意讽刺，但他咧嘴笑起来。说实话，这是他吃过的最美味的薄煎饼，虽然他这么感觉也可能是因为他过去两年吃的都是些垃圾。

“真的很好吃。”他称赞着，又咬了一大口。

Cameron又笑了。“谢谢。”

椅子擦过地面发出一声尖响，Dietze怒冲冲地站起身，他终于失控了。“我简直不敢相信你们这些家伙！你们都是恋机癖！统统都是！”

John嘴里正塞着一大口薄煎饼，所以是Seth先站起来为Cameron辩护。“她不是魔鬼，Dietze。”他坚定地说。

Dietze冷笑。“真的？我们不该相信它们！它们根本不是人！”他当即指着Cameron，“那不是一个真正的女孩！”

“Connor——”Seth开口道。

“Connor什么都不明白。”Dietze恨恨道。

Cameron从座位上站起来，盯着Dietze。“你该出去了。”

Dietze眯起眼，交叉双臂。“什么？”

“回你铺位上去。”

Dietze脸上闪过一个恶意的微笑。“恕我直言，你是在我的地盘上。是我要告诉你回你床上去，啊我差点忘了，你和Connor用一张铺位。”他的脸厌恶地扭曲着，转向其他水手。“都没人在意吗？你们能接受 _那样的事_ ？”几个战士不大自在地别过脸去，Dietze继续说着。“你们都不介意，有个机器人对你们发号施令？因为本该如此。多了去了。”

 _忍无可忍了。_ John嚯地起身，两眼紧盯着Dietze。“她给你下了命令。回你铺位上去。”

“她——”Dietze开口道。

“ _执行命令。_ ”

Dietze一定是看出了John眼中愤怒冷硬的杀气，终于认定还是服从他的指挥官为好。这个桀骜难驯的战士在John的目光中猛地转身走出门去。

“他惹你心烦了。”

John转过头，只见Cameron站在他身旁。他很快摇摇头。“不，他惹你心烦了。”

她脸上的表情证实了这一点，John顿觉义愤填膺。Dietze伤了Cameron。John会为她讨回说法。“我来处理他。”他冷冷地说，转身去追Dietze。

他在水手舱外赶上了那个战士，猛拽住他的胳膊。“听着，”John喝道，“我允许你参加此次任务的唯一原因就是，你是卡特号的船员。别让我为这个决定后悔。如果你再惹事，或者违背长官的命令， _任何一位_ 长官的命令，我就解除你的职务。”

愤怒没有离开Dietze的脸，他转身就走。

“说‘是，长官’。”John命令道。

Dietze没有转过身，但John能想象这名士兵会怎样撇着嘴露出厌恶的表情，说：“是，长官。”

***********

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **食堂**

尽管很想集中注意力，Derek还是在同Jesse聊天的过程中不断走神。一开始是Cameron和其他水手的其乐融融让Derek有些反胃。接着就是Dietze的大发作，还有Connor对Cameron的极力回护。

而现在，又一个渗透型机器人进了食堂。Seth头一个抬头望见Solo，友好地微笑致意。

“饿了吗？”Seth说，“Cameron做了薄煎饼。”

“他是个机器人，你这笨蛋，”Kristin压低嗓门说，“他们不吃东西。”

“我知道，”Seth愤怒地回答，“我就是想表现得友好点。”

Derek旁观着Solo远远看了Cameron一眼。要不是Solo是个机器人，Derek一定会说这两人之间有怨隙。

“我不需要吃东西。”Solo同意道。

这个终结者继续朝指挥舱走去，Derek看看Cameron的桌子，John的那盘薄煎饼还摆着。

“我猜你也不饿。”Derek说。也许这会让其他人看清楚，想明白。他们视她为一个女孩，也许这会让他们看清真相。

Cameron注视他片刻，伸手切下一块薄煎饼，带着近乎挑战的神气咬了一口。

Derek眯起眼看着她把饼咽了下去，她目光亮得像要刺进他眼里。这场对峙吸引了所有人的注意，他瞥见Seth睁大了眼睛。

“ _她_ 能吃东西？”他惊叹，“以前还从没见过能这么做的机器人……”

Derek转身垂眼盯着自己的盘子。尽管肚子里正咕咕直叫，他还是不愿吃任何机器人做的食物。他的视线不知不觉地转回她身上，只见她坐在桌旁，双手放在膝头，静静等着Connor回来。

就是那人类一般的举止迷惑了大家。如果所有机器人都表现得像Queeg那样，没有人会上当。但它们是渗透者。Cameron，乃至Solo，有些时候可以近乎完美地装扮成人类。那才是最危险的。因为人们放松了对Cameron的警惕，他能在许多战士身上看到这种迹象，特别是Connor。

Derek紧抓住桌沿，努力克制着心中渐长的愤怒。她也许能骗过Connor，让他以为她是站在他这边的。她也许能骗过Seth和Lauren，甚至Jesse。

但Derek知道真相。他知道藏在那具躯壳中的是什么。在那人类表皮之下，并非血肉，只有机械。只有那个杀害了Allison Young的机器人。那个违背诺言进攻火力地堡，企图杀死Kyle的机器人。那个怀着某种意图钻营到John Connor身边的机器人。那个人人都认可为“我们的一分子”的机器人。

 _你也许骗得了他们，但你骗不了我，_ Derek心想，这句话在他脑海中灼如火烧。

因为他知道有一件事是肯定的。

Derek Reese永远都不会信任那个名为Cameron的机器人。


	37. 第三十七章 救援之旅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：你就是那个灰军首领？[Logan点点头，Derek举枪瞄准Logan的脑袋] JOHN：Derek！退下。LOGAN：这里有你几位朋友，Connor。JOHN：Ellison？[一群终结者破门而入，一声枪响。John骇然睁大眼睛] CAMERON：他的寿命到头了。[大爆炸]

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **水手舱**

无论他多么想，无论他多么努力尝试，那幅景象依然在Dietze脑海中挥之不去。当Connor走进食堂，一边和几个战士开着玩笑一边在那机器人身旁坐下吃薄煎饼时，Dietze正坐在角落里。打从一开始，Dietze就不喜欢屋里的气氛，不喜欢其他船员如此轻易就接纳了那机器人，还和它有说有笑。但那压断骆驼脊背的最后一根稻草，是John的表情——当这位人类领袖望着那个被他称为Cameron的终结者时，脸上流露的表情。

Dietze在Connor的眼神里看到了，亲密，渴求……

挚爱。

Seth、Derek和Jesse走进水手舱，回各自的铺位休息时，Dietze还躺在床上，愤懑着Connor的不理智之举。Seth正要爬进Dietze上面的铺位，看见Dietze阴沉的表情，他停了下来。

“你还好吗？”他试探着问。

 _当然不好，_ Dietze自嘲地想。不过他没有回答，而是问道：“那边怎么样了？”

Derek Reese沉着脸。“John Connor和 _她_ 正计划怎么行动。”

Dietze好奇地盯着Derek。他早知道Reese对灰军的感觉，但现在看来他对Connor的机器人也有怨言。Jesse明智地没有参与话题讨论，但Seth Kohl被Reese的口气激怒了。“知道么，你真的不该那么针对Cameron。”他说。

Dietze皱皱眉，语带讥诮。“你也开始用名字叫它了。就像Connor。”

“Connor知道他在干什么。”Seth反驳。

Dietze摇摇头。很多人依然视John Connor为英雄、人类的救世主，Seth就是其中之一。他确实是，Dietze不想说违心话。Connor多次领导他们撑过了战争中最艰难的时期。他提出的非凡战术顿挫乃至击败了天网。

但John Connor并非永远正确。

“Connor被腐化了。”他阴沉沉地嘀咕。

Seth皱起鼻子。“我不认为——”

Dietze向后一靠，回想起货舱里的那一幕，John和那机器人相互调笑地争论着新武器的问题。他看见他们的眼神，微笑，听到Seth的那句话在脑海中回响。

_哎呀，_ _你们斗起嘴来就像是一对儿！_

Dietze眯起眼，终于领会到其中暗含的意味。Seth说得非常准确。“你自己也说了，Kohl。一对儿。”

Seth张口结舌，随即回想起来。“那只是个玩笑！”

“但却是真的，”Dietze咬着牙说，“他爱着它。你还不明白吗？Connor是个恋机癖。”

他没料到Jesse会做出反应，但他的指挥官从铺位上起身，表情平静中压着怒气，一如她发出的命令。“Dietze……够了。”

Dietze跟她对视了一会儿，想弄清她的动机。她过去也讨厌机器人。没有他这么激烈，但并不热衷于重新编程的主意。而如今，她突然和Queeg亲近起来，还不遗余力为Connor辩护。

她也成了个恋机癖。

Reese的声音从水手舱另一头低低传来。“知道质疑Connor的机器人会怎么样吗？”他问道，唇边露出一丝涩涩的笑意，“你会被降级。”

*************

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **指挥舱**

John感觉潜艇在Queeg的操纵下渐渐停住，开始浮向水面。Jesse从声纳仪前转过身，望着John。

“我们到了。”

John试图从读数上看出信息，但什么都没有。“地面上情况如何？”

“Leira？”

潜望镜旁的年轻军官立刻报告。“很难说，Connor。这里是亚马逊。透过树林很难认清东西。丛林深处好像有激光武器交火。我猜天网企图包围那里。看起来到处都是机器人。”

“有什么计划，将军？”Jesse等着他的指令。

John没有回答，他还在斟酌状况报告。有那么多机器人，他们不可能顺利进入那个秘密城市。他有两艘满载战士和机器人的潜艇，但他们还需要一些东西来取得优势。

“我们需要出其不意，”他低声说，更像是自言自语，“我们现在有条件装配EMP吗？”

Jesse好奇地扬起一边眉毛。“EMP？”

“电磁脉冲。”Queeg说。

“对，我知道那是什么，”Jesse一边回答，一边蹙眉思索，“当然，我想我们能做到。你有什么打算？”

“我们装配一台能够发射EMP的装备。然后带上它，尽可能靠近那座城，进行发射。机器人会被停机，让我们有时间潜入锡安，从内部消灭它们。”

“出其不意，”Jesse咧嘴笑道，“听起来像是个好计划。”

***********

**南美，亚马逊雨林**

他们徒步行进了十多分钟后，John发现前方有一座山。好吧，那不太像一座山，倒更像个石丘，但他猜想那很可能就是锡安的所在。靠近山腰，植被渐趋稀疏，但暴雨和黑暗仍使目力难以透视，不过令John略感安慰的是，雨水也会给那些黑暗中必须依赖红外线的机器人带去些麻烦。

靠近目标时，他发现前方有东西移动，黑暗中突然爆出光亮，有终结者在开火射击，有些用的是他从没见过的电磁武器。

Cameron一如既往地当即把他压倒，John从泥水坑里抬起头，爬过泥泞的地面找了个隐蔽点。

“那儿，”他指着一个洞穴似的开口说，“那可能就是城市的入口。我必须再靠近些，才能用EMP解决里面的机器人。”

他们用两分钟时间摸到洞口边，希望遇上那些正奋力阻止终结者深入城市的Logan的民兵。

John从掩体后探头查看，只见终结者正忙于和他手下的老兵们交火。

“机不可失，”John低语，“我要接近洞口，发射这东西。”

Kristin固执地摇着头，提高嗓门盖过持续的枪炮声。“火力太猛了。我们得另找个法子对付他们。”

John没再说话，一咬牙就向洞口冲去，隐约听见交谈声从身后飘来。

“John在做该做的事。”Cameron说。

John匍匐摸近入口，无疑引起了几个终结者的注意，但没等它们转身开枪，他就摁下了EMP。几乎同时，他看见数十个黑影倒下，枪声和等离子爆炸声嘎然而止。

John踉跄站起，冲回Kristin和Cameron旁边。Kristin正望着他，一脸不知所措，然后John突然明白了原因。

Cameron倒在地上，纹丝不动，睁开的双眼里毫无生气。John惊惶地长大了嘴。他引爆EMP的时候没想起她。他忘了那会让她也停机，因为他早已不再把她想成一个机器人。

发现Cameron一动不动躺在泥地里，Derek立刻走过来。“这是你这趟出来做的第一件好事，Connor。”

“归队。”John怒目而视。

Seth Kohl担心地睁大眼睛。“要多久？”

“一百二十秒。”John飞快地说，“但那时候其他机器人也会重启。”他强迫自己不去想Cameron，迅速站起身。“听着！我要你带一队人进入那里面，设法和民兵接上头，帮他们阻击终结者。快去！”第一队人全速向城里奔去。

“那装置的剩余能量大概还够再发射一次EMP，为你们争取更多时间。进去的时候，打掉它们的芯片，我们随后要对付的机器人越少越好。等它们重新上线的时候，你们可以从后面进攻它们。”John说。他把多出的那支IFW递给Derek。“Derek，用这个。”

Derek点点头。“谢谢，Connor。”

Derek小队也向城市入口而去，几名战士一路打爆终结者的芯片。

“Seth，”John说，“我要你做好准备，一旦它们重启，立刻再次发射EMP。”

年轻的士兵点点头，奔向他的岗位。“Hamilton，你和Dietze带队留下，守住入口。一有任何状况，通知我们。”

“明白，Connor。”Kristin说完，退到有利位置，留下John一人陪在Cameron静止的躯体旁。John咬住下唇，突然为没提醒她而觉得愧疚难当。这对她来说是种什么感觉？像死去一样吗？

她脑袋一晃，他看见她眼眸中又充盈着生命的光芒。

“对不起，”他低声絮语，“会没事的。”他向她保证道。Seth再次发射了EMP，令她重跌回死一般的木然。

John瑟缩了一下，暗自希望这时间足够Derek和其他人深入锡安，消灭里面的机器人。对John来说，这120秒长得仿佛没有尽头，直到Cameron终于回来，抬眼茫然注视着他。

“是EMP，”他匆匆解释，“我该警告你的。”

“我知道。”她边说边坐起身。

 _对，当然了，_ John暗自思忖。她肯定知道发射EMP会令她停机。“为什么你不说？”

“那是必须的。”她回答。

John犹豫一下，没有理会重新响起的交火声。“那是什么感觉？你是不是觉得……像死去一样？”

“和你被砸晕的时候感觉差不多。”Cameron回答。她蹙蹙眉。“不难受。”

“我可不觉得。”John嘀咕一句，提起他的IFW投入战斗。机器人们还在顽抗，John能看见Solo正领着其他重编程的终结者战斗。一个天网的机器人用它的武器对Solo开了一枪，Solo倒在地上抽搐着。

“那是什么？”John问。

“看样子是天网的泰斯拉电弧枪，”Cameron回答，“它射出的电流束能击中二十五英尺内的目标。”

“它让他重启了？”

“它会使终结者掉线一百二十秒，而人会被烧成灰。”

“好极了，”John苦笑道，“我猜天网也在改进武器。”

John向入口移动，等着IFW里的同位素变成红色，然后对附近的一个终结者开火，打掉了它的脑袋。他把新的同位素弹推进枪膛，继续向入口前进。

倾盆大雨还在下着，虽然John正渐渐开始习惯这种感觉。他一脚踩在湿滑的草皮上差点摔倒，Cameron抓住他的胳膊帮他站稳。

“我能行。”John低吼。

他的语气让她退后一步，他立刻驱散怒火。“对不起。我不是那个意思。我只是有些紧张。”

她理解似的点了点头。“肾上腺素。”

他没再说话，冲过入口处的开阔地进入地下城。Cameron很快跑到他前面，警惕着可能的危险。他们穿过锡安的隧道，渐渐深入这座城市。John没时间停下细看，但这里似乎和地堡很像，只是空间没那么狭小，整体规模也更大。

他发现有几个掉了脑袋的终结者倒在地上，显然Derek已经带着IFW经过此地，消灭了所有抵抗。

不久，John听见前方一个大屋传来交火声，进去只见锡安民兵正向进攻的终结者开火。John立刻蹲在掩体后，给枪里的同位素充能。等待能量满格的过程中，他打量着其他战士。亚马逊民兵们穿戴着护甲和迷彩服，装备制式MP5冲锋枪和某种John叫不出名字的枪械。很明显，帮他们建立这座堡垒的人也花心思开发了新武器。

在他看着的时候，一名民兵放低枪口，显然是弹药耗尽了。John正要上前帮忙，却见那人伸手捡起一小块金属残骸塞进枪里，等候十秒，然后开火。金属块轰掉了终结者半拉脸，威力近乎他们在墨西哥干掉Cromartie时Cameron用的霰弹枪子弹。

“那 _是_ 什么？”他敬畏地问。

“好像是一种动能武器，”Cameron一边观察一边回答，“依靠物体速度造成最大杀伤，所以不需要子弹，只要普通金属件就行。一定是用电磁力旋转金属块达到高速，然后在扣下扳机时释放出膛。”

他低头看看自己的武器，同位素舱已经变红。他起身向终结者射击，把它炸得粉碎，随即蜷回掩体后。

Cameron用IFW开火，消灭了另一个终结者。John迅速摸到另一个掩体后，挨近Derek，只见伯父正对无线电中喊话。

“Hammy，你在吗？Hamilton，收到否？”

“收到，Reese，”Kristin回答，“我们把天网挡在外面，但多数难民已撤往潜艇。我有预感，还会有终结者涌过来。你们还要多久？”

Derek看看John，说：“不久了。我们很快就到。”他放下无线电，对John点点头。

“Connor，”他一边致意，一边大声盖过周遭的噪音，“他们说那个叫Logan的家伙在市中心，最中央。”

John望了望那些亚马逊民兵，看样子他们的阻击工作做得相当出色。John向Cameron挥挥手，然后对Derek说：“他们能拖住余下的家伙。我们走。”

***************

**亚马逊雨林，地下城锡安**

John走向民兵们说的那个房间，它就在城市正中。Derek在他前头推开门，枪口指向屋里唯一的身影。John随后踱进屋，看着Derek把枪口从那人身上转开，检查屋里是否有其他威胁。

John别做好拔枪的准备边走近那个身影。“你就是Logan？”

那人点点头，Derek猛一回头，眯起眼。“你就是那个灰军首领？”

“对，但我已经——”

Derek的枪立刻抵在了Logan脑袋上，眼中杀气腾腾。

“Derek！”John喝道，“退下。”

听到John命令的口吻，Derek眼中的决然神色稍减，不过他退开时脸上依然带着憎恨和怀疑。

Logan松了一口气。“谢——”

“收起感谢吧。”John立刻打断他。无论这个人是否帮过他母亲，但他确曾加入过天网。他确曾导致了大量死亡。“出什么事了，一个灰军首领也会接到终结令？”

Logan不大自然地笑了笑。“说来话长。”

John打量了他一阵子，说：“你可以在路上慢慢解释。我们必须赶在更多终结者出现前离开。”

“等等……”Logan边向里屋走边说，“我得去找其他人。”

John看见Derek脸上闪过一丝恼怒和怀疑。“还有你们的人？”

“这是一座地下城，”Logan回答着，继续往里走，“人口算不上庞大，但也不少。”

“好极了，”Derek小声嘀咕，“整一个灰军聚居地。现在炸掉这地方会不会迟了点？”

“闭嘴，Derek。”John命令道。

Logan打开通往另一个房间的铁门。“这里有你几位朋友，Connor。”

“朋友……”John的声音渐渐低了下去，他看见了出现在门口的人影。Miles Dyson。不……不是Miles，虽然他几乎敢发誓是Miles从坟墓里回来了。John惊得合不拢嘴，大为震动地注视着他。“Danny？”

Danny现出一个随和的微笑。“你好，Connor。”他笑道，“看见你又变年轻了，感觉真不习惯啊。”

“又？”

“我是说，你本来应该比我年纪大些的。”Danny更正道。他回头望着屋里。“你们可以出来了。”

John目不转睛，看到Ellison踱出门时，他笑容愈发灿烂了。就相貌而言，Ellison没有太大改变。真正让他显得不一样的是身上的护甲和迷彩服，与他往日的西装革履形象大相径庭。

他身后是个年轻女人，只可能是Savannah了，她模样和Weaver惊人的相似。一看见他，她就现出了灿烂的微笑。

“Savannah，”他致意道，“你看上去……比我要大了。”他靠向Cameron，悄悄说：“感觉真怪。”

“嗨，John，”Savannah带着俏皮的微笑说，“我现在能自己系鞋带了。”

尽管年龄差异令他有些尴尬，但John还是咧嘴笑笑。“我想也是。”

Savannah的目光落在Derek身上，他正犹疑地从Ellison看到Danny再到Logan最后是她。John瞧见她一看清Derek的模样就蹙起眉头，他明白她刹那间的疑惑。

“不是被杀死在你家里的那个。”他说，有意不让Derek听出是在说他。

Savannah心领神会地点点头，转向另一个走出屋来的年轻人。“这是Cody Phillips，”她解释道，“他是我最好的朋友。”Cody两眼一眨不眨地紧盯着John，合不拢嘴。

John心头闪过一丝莫名的恼怒。“怎么了？”

“你……你是John Connor……”

 _对。你见到传奇了。_ “是的。这是谁？”他问Savannah。他从没见过这个年轻人。也许他曾帮助Sarah进行研究。

“我们出去以后再解释。”Ellison回答。

与此同时，一名民兵夺门而入，一手按着腰侧。“我们被包围了，”他喘息着勉强吐出几个字来，“来了更多敌人。你们……时间不多了……”

John抓起无线电，拨通卡特号。“Jesse！有大批锡安难民正等候登船。这里很快会战况激烈。我要你装载达到最大人数后，立刻离港。”

“明白。”Jesse简练地回答。

John把无线电调到另一艘潜艇的频率上。“Jacobsen，让余下难民登上海狼号，在港口等我们出去。”

Brian的声音似乎有些担心。“大家都没事吗，将军？”

“是的，我们没事。”John心不在焉地小声嘀咕，“只是需要解决几个终结者伏兵，我们很快就来。废话少说，开始载人。”

“是，长官。”

John将无线电塞回包里，喊道：“Derek！快点！C4炸药！”

当他和Derek忙着在大屋里布置炸药时，Cameron在门口放哨，警惕着可能赶来的终结者。其他屋子里似乎都没了动静。

“这会有用吗？”Cody静静地开口道。

“这里是你们城市的中心，”John回答，“如果我们布下足够的炸药，应该能在我们穿过隧道逃出去的时候消灭大部分机器人。”

“我们早在整座城里布设了C4，”Dyson平静地说，“以防万一。在这个房间里发生爆炸的话，将引起连锁反应，炸掉整座城市。”

John能看出众人脸上的骇然。所有人，除了Derek和Cameron。他明白这是为什么。这座城市是他们的家，他们在这里生活多年。而等他们引爆雷管后，一切都将化为灰烬。更别提那些可能在爆炸中丧生的民兵或平民。

Ellison开口了，语音低沉困惑。“我能做些什么，John？”

John转身望着他，神色阴郁。

“祈祷。”

*****************

**亚马逊雨林，地下城锡安**

不到两分钟后，John和Derek完成了炸药布设。Cameron边举起IFW边通报道：“它们来了。”她朝走廊里开了一枪，转身奔回John身旁保护他。其他人蹲到掩体后，第一波终结者挤在了门口，用机枪向他们疯狂扫射。

Danny躲得不够快，身上中了起码三枪。Savannah骇得喊出声来，Cody一把捂住她的嘴，拽着她蹲好。

Cameron挡住了射向John的子弹，John绝望地看着Danny躺在那，呼吸困难。

“Cameron……”他低声说。

“他的寿命到头了。”她一边回答，一边向那些终结者开火还击。他忍住皱眉头的欲望。她平常没这么冷酷生硬，至少本已不会了，不过这也可能只是因为她此刻正在鏖战之中。

John看着房间那头的Danny伸手抓住引爆装置，忍疼望向John，神色决然。

“走，走……别管我！”

Derek举起充满能量的IFW射向头一个终结者，轰掉了它的脑袋，分开的头和躯干都在冲击力下向后飞去，又撞翻了几个终结者。Derek抓紧时机拽起John的袖子拉着他冲向撤离隧道。

“我们走！”他喊道。Savannah、Ellison、Logan和Cody都匆匆钻进隧道。

John听见Danny用尽全力大喊。“桌子……抽、抽屉……”

Derek仍在试图把John推进隧道，但John站住了。“等等！”如果Dyson认为桌子里的东西很重要……

“快走，John！”Cameron说着朝桌子方向冲去，途中挨了几枪。John迟疑一下，但Derek推着他进了隧道，追上了Ellison和其他人。

“桌子抽屉里有什么？”John边向出口跑边问。

“你母亲的研究磁带。”Ellison回答。

John恍然大悟。那一定就是她说被Ellison带走的那些磁带，记载着他们关于阻止天网II代的研究数据。

他们终于到了出口，跌跌撞撞地奋力跑远。大雨冲刷着他的脸，John突然觉得有些异样。他看见有三个人影跑着迎向他们，最后认出是Dietze、Seth和Kristin。

身后传来爆炸声，他猛地回头，只见滚滚火焰从隧道口冲出。第一波爆炸后，紧跟着是其他位置的一连串爆炸，越炸越猛，遍布城市的炸药被连锁引爆，将整座城夷为平地。

就像是整座山在逐渐崩塌。

John心中一阵疼痛，因为他知道是谁揿下了按钮。Danny Dyson。有其父，必有其子。父子二人都牺牲了性命来帮助他逃生，来帮助他们阻止天网。

其他人也都看着这幅景象，惊骇而悲恸。John也有同感，但他感觉到的还有恐惧。

Cameron上哪去了？她该出来了，不是吗？

 _快点，_ _Cameron_ _。见鬼！_ 至于她死去的可能性，他连想都不敢想。她一定会抓着他母亲的磁带冲过隧道。她会出来的，她随时会从废墟里走出来……

Derek注意到他还像雕塑一样站着。“Connor，我们该撤了！”他硬梆梆地说。

“没到时候。”John低声回答，视线一刻都没有离开出口。暴雨已将明火浇熄，但他仍能看见浓烟和坍塌。也许爆炸时她刚离开隧道，被震得停机了，两分钟后她就会重启， _然后_ 回到他身边……

“怎么了？”Seth问，“出什么事了？”

“Cameron还在里面。”Savannah回答。

John可以想象Dietze的表情。意识到John停留的原因后，对此的愤怒。好像他会让他们都冒着生命危险留下，只为了确认一个机器人的安危。“别管它了，Connor！”

John愤怒地转身，注视着那一张张等待的面孔。Dietze呼吸沉重，怒视着John，希望他抛下Cameron。Derek脸上看不出表情。Logan显得很不安，Ellison在悲恸Danny的牺牲。Savannah和Cody都凝视着崩塌的城市，睁大的眼睛里带着惊骇，和他一样希望Cameron会逃过这一劫。

“Connor！”Dietze叫道，语气更加急促。

 _这样做对吗？_ John自问， _我等待_ _Cameron_ _真的会将所有人都置于危险境地吗？_ 他告诉自己这没关系。绝大多数终结者应该在爆炸中被炸翻了。没有终结者知道他们逃出来了。

他回身面对那片残骸，看见一个身影显了出来。

“Cameron……”他低喃道。

Cameron走了过来，雨水近乎轻柔地落在她身上。当她走近时，他看见了她所遭受的损伤。他倒抽一口凉气，心一下纠紧了。她的左半边脸有一部分在爆炸中被烧毁，裸露的机械眼在夜色中蓝光闪动。有一瞬，他胸口烦闷欲呕。他上一次看到她这样，是她被从他身边带走的时候，那时候，她的芯片不见了，去了另一个时空，他也因此跃入时光的洪流开始了大胆的追寻之旅。

她用那只还完好的眼睛看着他，有些迟疑，好像在想这是否会提醒他记起她真正的身份。但事实是，他脑海中没有一丝抗拒，也没有一丝厌恶。对他而言，她依然是美丽的。

他听见身后的喘息声，心里明白他的战士们脑中闪过的是什么念头。看见她这样令他们在震惊的同时重新意识到她是个机器人。连Seth都皱着眉，慌忙别过脸去。

但John和Cameron都不在乎他们的想法。John伸出手，温柔地抚着她未受损的半边脸。“我会修好你的……”他轻声说，脸痛苦地抽搐着。他觉得脸上湿湿的，分不清是泪水还是雨水。

“没有损伤到芯片，”Cameron回答，“只是需要一些时间愈合。”

John咽了口唾沫，点点头，然后回身面对那些满怀期待注视着他的战士。

“我们回潜艇。”他当即说。一队人马立刻开始穿过丛林向海岸进发，他们的步子越迈越大，很快变成了奔跑。

John不停地跑着。在登上海狼号安全返航前，他们不能停下。终于，他到了港口，看见潜艇仍在港中等候着他。

没等他再靠近，就听一声巨响，海狼号瞬间炸上了天，显然是被水下鱼雷击中。John睁大了眼，目不转睛，震惊于潜艇的毁灭。

“海妖，”Cameron说，“它就在水里。它发射了一枚鱼雷。”

Derek死盯着那艘潜艇，脸色苍白。“Connor……是真的吗？”

John转身抓住伯父双肩，心里却很清楚眼中为何有如此恐惧的神色。“那不是卡特号，Derek。”

“她……她在哪儿？”

“嗨，”John喊道，想让Derek回到现实中，“嗨，听我说。Jesse在卡特号上。他们已经走了，回瑟拉诺去了，明白吗？他们正好躲过了袭击。”

Ellison开了口，声音轻轻的。“那艘潜艇。上面有很多人，不是吗？”

John咽咽唾沫，垂下眼睛。“至少两百人。他们刚刚搭载了一些难民。”

Ellison悲痛地合上双眼。

Cameron沉默片刻，用完好的那只眼睛望着他。“Sam在卡特号上，对吧？”

John又点了点头，不知该做何感想。一方面，刚有两百人死亡似乎没让她觉得痛苦。但另一方面，她在意着Sam的安全，这是一个好的开端。

Dietze怒气冲冲。“本来我说的时候我们就该走了，如果你没有等 _她_ ，也许我们早就登上海狼号及时离开了。”

“如果我们没有等，我们只会和海狼号一起被天网炸上天！”Seth吼了回去。

“我们该走了。”John说着，退回密林中。他们需要一个地方扎营，远离锡安的废墟和任何活过爆炸的终结者。后者应该很快就会赶到。

“那么，”Cody迟疑着开口道，“你没有B计划？”

“没有。”

“你们到底是来干什么的？”

John望着这个年轻人。“我们是来救援你们的。”

Cody眯起眼。“干得漂亮。”他语带讥诮。

John甚至没有心情对这年轻人发火。况且他也觉得Cody完全有权愤恨。他刚刚眼看着家园被夷为平地，眼看着一位同事为了他们能够逃脱而自我牺牲，眼看着一艘满载他朋友的船被天网的海妖炸成了碎片。

John能理解他为什么抱怨。

这次救援任务一点都不像John想象的那么顺利。这不是一个简单的“过去，踢天网屁股，回来吃薄煎饼”式的过关游戏。大家也曾试图警告他。 _这是冒险行动。你不能为了一个灰军让我们冒生命危险。你会把我们都害死。_

John感觉一阵无助和绝望萦绕在心头，他意识到Cody是对的。

 _是啊。干得漂亮，_ _John Connor_ _，_ 他涩涩地想。

_干得漂亮。_


	38. 第三十八章 “我就观看”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAMERON：损失海狼号不是你的错。JOHN：如果我说是你的错呢？[Cameron避开视线] JOHN：看见那艘潜艇爆炸时，你有什么感觉？CAMERON：我不知道。[John与同伴们穿过丛林] JOHN：我们需要一个回去的计划。LOGAN：我有个主意。但你不会喜欢的。

**南美，亚马逊雨林**

多年前，John Connor就已经对丛林了如指掌。他的大部分童年都是在那里度过的，和土著们打成一片，跟随母亲在丛林中训练。一刻也未曾停下。他学会了识别丛林中的危险：敌对土著，致命动物，有毒植物。

但他那时的经历与他们当下的处境有很大不同。他依然穿行在危机四伏的丛林里。但他要面对的是全新的危险。大洋中的海妖断绝了任何从水中逃脱的可能。假如有任何终结者怀疑他们逃过了海狼号爆炸，他们将被追杀。而且，据Logan说，灰军总部离这不远。

虽然危险重重，但John脑中想的不是这些。John脑中想的是看着Danny Dyson中枪倒在地上血流不止，把雷管紧抱在胸前，为John和其他人顺利逃生而牺牲了自己。John脑中想的是眼看海狼号被海妖的鱼雷击中，爆炸成一团巨大的火球，瞬间夺去至少两百人的性命——其中有战士也有平民。John脑中想的是看着Cameron走出锡安的废墟，半边脸被烧毁，裸露的机械眼闪着蓝光。

John脑中想的是…… _痛苦_ 。

注意到队伍里的几个年轻人开始喘粗气，John才发觉他们已经在丛林间急行军一个钟头了。他皱皱眉头。他都没意识到。他的感觉麻木了。

“我们休整一下。”他言简意赅地说。大家都松了口气，挨到树底坐下，巨大的树冠多少为他们遮挡了仍在下着的雨水。

John离开人群，垂首靠在几码外的一棵树上。可以想见的，Cameron很快坐到了他身旁，她有意坐在他左边，这样从他的角度就看不清她受损的脸。

“你受伤了。”她说。

John蹙蹙眉。“什么？”

她朝他的胳膊点点头，John顺着她视线看去，注意到夹克的袖子破了，颜色有些发黑。 _等离子灼伤，_ 他意识到。可能是在战斗中受的伤，但肾上腺素的激增让他没觉到痛。

麻木感渐渐消散，他终于又开始感觉到疼痛了。他碰碰胳膊，缩了一下。 _我之前怎么能没感觉到呢？_

“把夹克脱掉。”Cameron指示道。

John望了她一眼。“什么？”

“我们得包扎你的伤口。”她淡淡地回答。

 _对。_ John小心脱下夹克，尽量不擦到灼伤处。Cameron从他背包里掏出一个小型急救包，开始包扎伤口。她碰到伤口时，John痛得轻声唏嘘，不过他得承认，她的动作已经非常小心。

当她那轻柔的手指用绷带逐步包扎他的胳膊时，John的目光扫过队伍的其他成员。Solo坐着，看样子正对周围环境进行连续扫描。即便他对另一个机器人心怀不满，John也不得不承认，这很好。至少在此刻Cameron忙于护理他的时候，还有人放哨。Savannah把头搁在Cody肩上，像是睡着了，至少是想休息一下。Ellison垂着头，显然在祈祷和哀悼海狼号的牺牲者。Logan似乎很不自在，无疑是为John一路赶来遭受的重大损失而有些内疚。

Seth和Kristin在放哨，Derek和Dietze则脸色阴沉地倚树而坐。John瞥见Dietze抬眼盯着他和Cameron，卡特号的中尉脸上闪过一丝憎恶，别过脸去。

出事以后，大家就没怎么说话。他们看见Cameron的半张金属脸，记起了她的身份，却全都缄口不语。

John的目光落回胳膊上，有种奇怪的疏离感。“我没感觉到，”他低声说，“我麻木了。我现在还是没感觉。我什么都感觉不到。”

Cameron凝视他许久，一脸担忧。然后她倾身向前，脸凑得与他相距不过寸余。她没有吻他。只是靠得那么近，让他感觉头晕目眩。

只是靠得那么近，让他能够 _感觉_ 。

她退了回去，观察着他的反应。

John咽咽唾沫，努力平复剧烈的心跳。“这是干什么？”他问道，虽然他心中已有了答案。

“你感觉到了吗？”Cameron问。

 _毫无疑问。_ “是的……”

“很好。你必须去感觉。你不能再那样了。”

他明白。他付不起变得麻木的代价，付不起下意识阻隔所有感觉的代价。要是他的伤比烧伤要严重怎么办？要是他一直流血，却因为没感觉而不曾注意会怎么样？他不能再让自己变得麻木。他必须埋藏起那感觉。

不去想那痛苦。

“对不起，”他低声说，“我只是……无法承受。”种种记忆都涌了上来。所有那些死亡，Cody的话……所有那些人的死，终归都是John的错。“都是我的错。”

“不，”Cameron回答，“如果你没有来，锡安的所有人都会遇害。而现在，卡特号救走了许多难民。如果你没有来，Ellison和Savannah都会死，你母亲的磁带和击败天网II代的关键也会被毁掉。”

他知道她是对的。这次任务是必须的。只是他得让其他人也相信。他无法抑制地颤抖起来，飞快地套回夹克遮挡雨水。

“你冷吗？”她问。

“是的。”

无需更多督促，她靠近了，把他抱进怀里用身体为他抵御寒冷。John再次颤抖了，虽然这次更多是因为她的亲近而非寒冷。

他凝望着她，轻轻触摸她受损的那边脸，不由瑟缩了一下。“这……疼吗？”

“我有痛觉传感器。”她回答。他记起来了。她以前告诉过他。每一次她为他挡住子弹时，都会痛。他知道。“我可以抑制它。”她补了一句。

“但你……”

“对，”Cameron接口道，“我有感觉。”

“能问你几个问题吗？”

“问吧。”

John犹豫着，心里还是有些害怕听到答案。“看见那艘潜艇爆炸时，你有什么感觉？”

“那些人都死了。”

“对。你有什么感觉？”

Cameron静了一会儿，当她再开口时，他能觉出她小心斟酌着字句。“他们的伤亡令人遗憾。每一条生命都是神圣的。”

“那么……你感觉到……悲痛了吗？”

“我不认识他们中任何一个人。”

John摇摇头。“这不重要。你是不是认识他们并不重要。重要的是，他们是人。有呼吸有体温的活生生的人，一瞬间就全死了。只一眨眼，就灰飞烟灭。你是不是认识他们并不重要。还是有那么多人失去了生命。”

“我明白。”

“你明白？”

Cameron注视着他。“你很悲伤。”

他不太确定她是否有意想转移话题。他反问：“可你呢？”

“我不知道。”她轻声说。John别过脸，他们沉默了一会儿，然后Cameron开口了。“损失海狼号不是你的错。”

“如果我说是你的错呢？”

Cameron眨了眨眼，好像想确认他只是在假设还是真的这么想。

“是你建议我来找Logan。”John说。

“如果我们不来找Logan，他就死定了。还有Ellison和Savannah……”

“可想想吧，”John加重语气，“如果我说那些人的死都是你的错呢？你有什么感觉？”

Cameron又迟疑了。“我怕我的回答不会让你满意。”

“试一试。”他恳求道。

“我很难过他们的伤亡，”Cameron说，“他们不该死。”

“为什么？”

“因为人类是无可取代的。他们的生命是神圣的。”

她似乎明白这个概念，但他知道，实际践行又是另一回事了。如果某次任务将导致严重的伤亡，只要认为必要，她还是会贯彻执行，无论付出怎样代价。正因如此，他还有很多东西要教她。 _时间却所剩无几_ _，_ 他想着，心中一阵疼痛。2027年已过去将近一半。这就意味着，他和Cameron在一起的时间正越来越少，在他恐惧的那一天到来时，他将不得不把她送回过去。

在他注定再次心碎不已的那一天。

************

**南美，亚马逊雨林**

队伍只休息了半小时便再度上路。太阳开始升起，Solo跑到前面探路，找到了一个动物用过的巢穴，可以作为他们在白天的隐蔽所。

John不觉得终结者们会追上来，但他不想冒险。他们要在洞里待到夜幕再次降临在亚马逊雨林。

他们尽可能向洞穴深处走去，很快，黑暗就包围了他们，让周围看起来有如黑夜。Derek重重丢下背包，坐在一块石头上。“你们都该休息一下，”他建议，“明天还有很长的路要走。”

“休息，”Seth怀疑地重复道，“在外头有那些机器人出没的当口？”

John理解Seth的顾虑，但Logan立刻出来安抚年轻的士兵。“我在这附近生活了很多年，”他解释道，“几英里外，有一个灰军基地，但天网没在附近派巡逻兵。它们一定是认为所有没登上卡特号逃跑的人都死于海狼号爆炸了。”

Seth还是有些战栗。“可还是……在外头，在野地里，在森林里……我不觉得我这样能睡得着。”

“你想听睡前故事？”Cameron说。

John支棱起一边眉毛望着她。Seth撇嘴做了个鬼脸。“我又不是五岁小孩。”

“让Ellison给我们讲个故事怎么样。”John提议道。FBI前探员曾许诺等他们逃出锡安就向他解释一切。现在，John想知道答案。

听到John的要求，Ellison显得有些迷茫。“什么？”

“我很想听听发生了什么，”John说，“在我离开以后。我母亲怎么样，你又怎么到了这里……”他举起磁带和便携式DVD播放机，那是Cameron从Dyson抽屉里抢救出来的，“这些磁带上有什么，会这么重要？”

Ellison缓缓点头，看了看Savannah和Cody，说了起来。“在你……离开后……你母亲和我合作，实践她对你的诺言。她努力阻止它。起先，我相信她是想阻止审判日。但我和她共事得越久，就越意识到她想阻止的不是审判日。她想阻止的是天网。她要确保你在未来有击败天网所需的资源。”

John移开视线。这就是他的母亲。一旦她意识到阻止审判日是不可能的，她就改变了目标，选择转而研究如何能帮 _他_ 战胜天网。迄今为止，她的研究被证实是无价的，使他和John Henry得以消灭第一代天网。

“那么那座城呢？”Kristin问。她和Seth似乎也对这个故事有了兴趣。“你们是怎么建起锡安的？”

“在Sarah准备好所有安全屋和临时据点后，我们来到亚马逊建了这座地下城。Danny成功说服一些土著相信审判日的临近，他们轮班帮我们修筑锡安作为避难所，接纳那些相信我们并希望躲过审判日轰炸的人。”

“然后呢？”John问。

“审判日前一周，我们回到瑟拉诺核电站，只有在那里，我们才能够通过广播向全世界发出警告。”

“那么人们相信你了？他们不认为妈妈是疯子了？”

“有些人还是不相信，”Ellison坦承，“好吧，其实大部分人不相信。但我们成功说服了加州州长Mark Wyman。他组织警力，并鼓励人们寻找远离城市的避难所。他救了许多人。”

“然后呢，在……在审判日之后？”John记起母亲写给他和父亲的那封信，记起字里行间流露的情感——她写下那些话语时心中的恐惧和绝望。

“我们在瑟拉诺核电站基地待了一段时间，直到你母亲……去世。Danny和我建起纪念碑并封闭了她的密室。大约一个月后，天网发现了瑟拉诺，企图攻占它。我们逃了出来，却有一位朋友牺牲。随后我们来到了锡安。”

听到又有人牺牲，John蹙了蹙眉。“什么朋友？”

“你母亲的一位朋友。”Ellison答道。

他是有意隐瞒，John能感觉到。“就是同一个人告诉了我母亲天网II代的事？”

“对。”Ellison说。

John瞥见Savannah和Cody神色可疑地交换着目光，他们俩似乎都很不自在。“出了什么事？”John问，“Cody是什么人？告诉我母亲那些事的人到底是谁？”

“是一位被送回过去的反抗军战士，”Ellison终于松了口，“他告诉我们，我们还需要对抗第二个天网的办法。他帮助我们进行研究。”

“他现在在哪？”

“他死了。全靠他的自我牺牲，我们才逃出了瑟拉诺。”

John停下思索着。不管这个反抗军战士是谁，但显然是John送回去的。可那个姓Phillips的孩子是从哪来的？“那Cody是什么人？”

“他的儿子。”Ellison回答，“Cody和Savannah成了挚友。也难怪。他们都见不到别的人。我们答应他照顾Cody。”

“那么，那战士到底是谁？”

Ellison犹豫一下。“我们不该说。那可能改变未来。”

John说不清是他手臂上的灼伤，还是过去几个小时的压力让他变得急躁了。“要是你们不说，我怎么会知道派谁回去？”

“你会知道的，”Cody语调阴郁，“相信我，你会知道的。”

John蹙起眉头，但终于还是决定不再追问。“我们需要一个计划，”John捧着脑袋低声说，“我们不可能走回瑟拉诺，那样路程太远。我们没那么多时间可浪费。”

众人都保持着沉默，要么在冥思苦想，要么在等他发出指令。终于，Logan迟疑着开了口。

“我有个主意，”他说，“但你不会喜欢的。”

*************

Derek摇着头，依然不相信Logan刚提出的计划。“这简直是发疯，Connor。这是发疯。他要我们直闯灰军总部，夺取码头，然后劫持天网的海妖？”

“没错。”John静静答道。

Derek恼怒起来。Connor没意识到他在说的是一座 _灰军基地_ 吗？径直闯进一处敌方营地，执行一个 _灰军_ 提出的计划？当然，Derek不是唯一对这次行动深感怀疑的人。

“他是个灰军！”Derek大声说，“他可能把我们带进陷阱里。”

和往常一样，Dietze立刻加入了争论。“我们不能信任这家伙，Connor。他是它们一伙的。”

“要是你不想去，没关系，”Connor反唇相讥，“ _走_ 回瑟拉诺吧。”

Derek不能肯定Connor是在说他们俩又或者只是在说Dietze。倒不是说那有多重要。他知道他们决不可能步行回到瑟拉诺。然而，一定还有别的办法，要好过仅凭一个灰军的话就踏足天网控制区。

“我们可以呼叫卡特号回来接我们！”Dietze热心地提出另一个选项，“他们送完那批人就可以回来，只要几天时间……”

“不，”Derek坚决反对，他努力控制住心中一闪而过的恐惧，“我们不能叫他们回来。那艘海妖还在附近。我们不能再损失人员了。”他对上John的眼睛，知道这位少年将军很清楚他未说出的心事。 _我不能再失去我在乎的人了。_

“一定有办法的。”Dietze坚持道，还想说服Connor。但Derek终于开始认识到Connor行动的逻辑。这很大胆、冲动、冒险，将出乎天网意料。另外，进入一座灰军基地还有一个好处……

“这基地，”Derek直接把问题抛给Logan，“Fischer在这儿吗？”

Logan支棱起一边眉毛。“Charles Fischer？”

Derek只觉一阵挫败。“还有别的Fisher吗？”

“没有。”叫Derek沮丧的是，Logan摇头答道，“Fischer从不到这个基地来。他在南美基地。”

Derek心里又燃起一丝希望。最终，他们会找到那个行踪不明的灰军刑讯者，Derek会打得他像条狗一样趴在地上。“那在哪儿？”

Connor一定是听出了Derek的潜台词，因为他用警告的口吻说：“Derek……”

“在哪儿？”Derek追问着，完全没有注意Connor。

Logan犹豫着，视线在Connor和Derek之间来回晃动，似乎弄不清是否该缄口。突然，Connor站到了Derek身边，紧紧拉住他的袖子。

“那不重要。”他嗓音有力，不容置疑，“算了，Derek。等回瑟拉诺再说，我们必须先集中精力。”

“马上，”Derek低声回答，“他要告诉我Fischer的下落。否则我会打爆他的头。别以为我不会。”

“我毫不怀疑，”Connor说，“可你别骗自己了，Derek。这不是在测试Logan的忠诚。这是在找发泄复仇欲望的机会。”

当然是。Derek清楚得很。他心知他的复仇欲望是多么不理性。杀死Fischer也不能消除他对Derek和其他俘虏犯下的罪行。但能让他为此付出代价。能给Derek带来安宁。

只要是为了这个原因，为了这种讨回公道的感觉，Derek一定会坚持自己的追杀任务。Connor似乎注意到了Derek脸上的决然神色。

Connor皱着眉，无疑有些失望。“听我说，”他问，“如果你不能学会控制你的仇恨，你可能会把别人害死的。”

Derek目送着年轻的将军迈步离去。

“也许有的人就该死。”他回答道，却更像是在自言自语。

_比如_ _Fischer_ _那样的人。_

************

**南美，亚马逊雨林**

John决心已定，他们将尝试Logan的计划，不管Derek和Dietze说什么。他们别无选择。鉴于海妖还在水中，唤回卡特号要冒巨大的风险。他们决不会安全返航。仅存的另一个选项就是Logan的提议。

当Logan带路前往灰军基地时，John认定是时候要Logan给出一些答案了。“那么，你和这一切有什么关系？”

Logan沉默许久，犹豫着，直到Cameron开口：“他在问你话呢。”

“审判日前，我是博通公司的一名工程师，”Logan说，“后来我同你母亲一起工作，她当时正寻求途径对抗一个叫天网的电脑程序。”

“直说你是怎么背叛Sarah Connor加入灰军的吧。”Derek突然插嘴。

Derek的要求让Logan缩了一下，但他还是照办了。“我意识到审判日是不可避免的。所以，我认定人类必须准备好其后的重建工作。天网掌握着土地和资源，于是我决定同它做一个交易。”

“什么交易？”

“它没有在地上执行规则的手脚，所以我开出的价码是领导设计小组制造类人机器。它们被造得能够耐受人类无法承受的恶劣环境。我知道，战争结束后，我们能够用这些机器人来帮助重建世界。”

“你制造了终结者。为天网。”Dietze嗓音低沉危险，他的怒火在增长。终于，卡特号的中尉眼中泛出杀机，伸手掐住Logan的脖子。Solo插了进来，向后一把拽开Dietze。

“知道你在干什么吗？！”Dietze大喊。

Logan一脸不安和负疚。“它就像是个孩子，我觉得我可以控制它。”

“那现在呢？”Dietze吼了回去，“你还这么想？”

“退下，Dietze。”John命令道。

“解释一下你是怎么变成灰军首领的。”Derek交叉双臂说。

“天网向那些能够为它效力的人——工程师，科学家——提供食物、住所和保护。我又找到一些环保主义者加入。关于使用终结者清扫地球的工作，我们有自己的方案。作为回报，我们都宣誓向天网效忠。”

“奴隶。”John说着，记起那名在他营地里待过的女性灰军。

“我以为我在内部能做得更好。”

Derek厌恶地冷哼一声。“解释一下。”

“我是武器设计小组的负责人。我一直避免天网对反抗军使用核武器和生化武器。我让它保持对你们的技术优势，好让它觉得安全，但我又不让它超前你们太多，这样你们才有机会。”

“那你怎么不留在那儿？”Derek反唇相讥，“为什么现在要离开？”

“天网II代出现了。它不一样，比初代更危险。它宣称自己是神。这个天网不像初代那样胆怯。初代天网想消灭全体人类，我现在知道了。它表现出自卫的本能，我觉得我能控制它。但这个天网……我控制不了它。可我也没法膜拜它，虽然有很多人甘愿向它效忠。所以我只能逃跑。”

“你还算跑得快，”John说，“我猜你还没听说过印记的事？”

“印记？”

John看见Ellison抬起头。“天网逼迫它的全体子民受了印记，”John解释道，“是个‘WWW’的符号。它施放了一种生化武器对付我们，打算逐个消灭所有地堡。那印记是抗毒疫苗，但也能致死。一旦天网认为哪个灰军动摇，印记里包含的毒药就会释放进他的血液。我们俘虏了一些灰军，但无法移除印记。如果进行篡改，毒药也会释放。”

“没有第二种选择。”Cameron说。

Logan的脸抽搐着，John能看出他正艰难地接受这个新消息。在他们身后，Ellison开了口。

“印记……”他重复着。

John蹙眉转向这位FBI前探员。“怎么了？”

“启示录，”Ellison说，“你说这个新天网II代自以为是神？”

Logan点点头。“对。它重新上线，宣称自己是从死里复活之类的。然后它就要求我们的顺从。”

Ellison望着John，一脸肃然。“听说过敌基督者的故事吗？”

“没有。”

“听过。”Cameron同时回答道。

“‘我就观看，见有一匹灰马。骑在马上的，名字叫死。阴府也随着他’，”Ellison复述道，“启示录上说，末日之时，有一个兽会从死里复活，自命为神。将有许多人崇拜他。”他俯身向前，神色无比凝重。“知道字母W在希伯来语里是什么符号吗？”

“不知道。”

“六。”

“WWW，”Cameron说，“666。”

“兽的印记，”Ellison接口道，“启示录十三章18节，‘除了那受印记，有了兽名，或有兽名数目的，都不得作买卖。凡有聪明的，可以算计兽的数目。他的数目是六百六十六。’”

“天网。”John得出了结论。

“兽强迫所有人受了印记，”Ellison继续说，“那些不受印记的人都被杀害。但那些拜兽和受了印記的，必将喝神大怒的酒。”

John停下来，细细思量了所有情况，最后望向Cameron。“你是对的，”他说着，记起他们谈论那个女性灰军时她说过的话。“没有第二种选择。他们一旦选择便无从改变。”

“伙计们！”打头的Kristin压低嗓门道，“安静！我们到了！”

John立刻蹲下，其他人也很快照做。他透过丛林看见了前方的灰军总部。他看不到外面有哨兵，但他毫不怀疑那里一定有什么人。

Dietze出言讥讽。“这是发疯，”他嘟囔，“干什么呢，我们十一个对一整座基地的灰军和终结者……这不可能。”

“没有什么不可能，”Ellison淡淡回答，“知道基甸的故事吗？”

Dietze翻翻白眼。“又是你的睡前故事？”

“这不是睡前故事，”Ellison坚定地说，“基甸率领一支三万二千人的军队出发。但耶和华一次又一次对他说话，要他削减队伍人数，直到他手里只剩三百人。基甸就带着这三百人投入了战斗。”

“三百可比十一多多了。”Dietze回敬道。

“我们要面对的也不是一支上千人的军队。”Ellison平静对答。

“他说得在理。”Seth微微咧嘴笑着补充道。

John将一枚新的同位素弹推进IFW，把等离子来复枪也调到击发状态。他看了Cameron一眼。距海狼号罹难只过去了一天，但他能看出她已经开始愈合。当然，他知道痊愈还要一段时间。这次损伤比他以前曾见过的都要严重得多。

除了那一次，在他说服她营救他母亲之后。他让她选择，如果她真的爱他，就会违背他母亲的指示，帮他救她回来。

那让她付出了如此沉重的代价。

她注意到了他的凝视，直起身。“怎么了？”

John摇摇头。“没什么，”他回答，“没事。”他犹豫一下，朝灰军基地挥挥手。“你觉得这会成功吗？”

Cameron飞快地扫了Ellison一眼，回答道：“基甸就成功了。”没等他做出回应，她就动身前行了，跟在Solo身后向灰军基地进发，靠阴影遮蔽着身形。

John立刻起身跟上，穿过树丛，两眼始终注视着Cameron，身后轻轻的脚步声让他知道小队的其他人正跟着。

Cameron开枪放倒了守边门的终结者，取出它的芯片，招手示意人们靠近。John迅速上前，将手按在门上，准备开门。他停顿一下，转向Ellison。“后来怎么了？”他问，“在基甸的故事里？”

“耶和华将敌人都交在他手中。”Ellison静静答道。

John深吸了一口气，下定决心。“那我们就祈祷他在这也同样施展神迹吧。”他推开门进入走廊。Solo和Cameron打头阵，附近出现的机器人守卫都被Cameron的IFW轰掉了脑袋。

John脉搏狂跳，他跟着Cameron和Solo向建筑深处走去。Logan已经向他们描述过基地的布局，还有海妖停泊船坞的位置。

“Connor！”Derek压低嗓门，跑着跟上，“到现在都还没遇上抵抗。想知道为什么吗？因为他正引我们走进陷阱。”

John脑子里也转过这个念头，但他很快就打消了疑虑。“不像，”John回答，“Logan是从这逃出去的。不是执行任务，而是因为他拒绝执行天网的命令。我们没遇到太多抵抗的原因可能是有人发现我们进来，跑回去通知其他人了。”

“然后等着对我们发动突然袭击。”Derek重复道。

John皱皱眉。“你非得这么消极吗？”

“我活在末日的世界，Connor，”Derek涩涩地回答，“你觉得我该怎么样？”

队伍前方的Solo和Cameron猛然刹住脚步，John突然看到了原因。至少一百名灰军包围着John和他的队伍，枪口指着他们，满脸憎恨。John嘴里发干，Dietze用“我早说会这样”的表情狠瞪了他一眼。

但Logan显得和他们一样惊慌，缓缓举起双手。John放低枪口。他们能做的只有一件事。投降并希望能找到办法逃跑，然后窃得那艘潜艇。

John预计灰军们要么会向他们开枪，要么会上前抓捕他们。他怎么也想不到他们会全栽倒在地。

但几乎同时的，所有灰军都向前倾倒，睁大的眼里流露出恐惧。有几个灰军想说什么，但没说出声来。他们要死了，John意识到。

John再次举起枪，枪口扫过那些到底的灰军。“这是怎么回事？”他环顾四周，迷茫不已。“出什么事了？”

Ellison直视着他。“耶和华将敌人交在你手中。”

John注视着他，有些吃惊。

“是印记。”Cameron说。他回头只见她蹲在一个死去的灰军旁边，一根手指摁在他脖子上，正检查尸体。“有人触发程序释放了毒药。”

“天网？”John问道，迷惑地蹙起眉，“这说不通啊。它为什么要杀他们？”

“我想不是天网，”她回答，“我觉得是John Henry。我想他找到办法黑进系统，修改编程释放了毒药。”

John笑了笑。John Henry似乎总能让事情在最恰当的时间点发生。无论他身在多远的地方。

Cameron站起身，不解地注视着他。“你为什么笑呢？这些人都死了。”

有那么一刻，John静静注视着她，他完全理解她的话。因为她是 _对的_ 。不管他们是否邪恶抑或堕落……他们依然是人。他们死了。超过一百人。至少有昨天海狼号爆炸中死亡人数的一半。

他注视着Cameron困惑的脸，他明白了。她视其为人类生命的丧失，就像他教导她的那样。他想她不是哀悼他们的死或者对他们有怜悯之情，但她看到了事情的本质。

_死亡。_

“你说得对，”他说出声来，“没什么可笑的。”她依然注视着他，观察着他表情。John听见下面走廊里传来一声叫喊，Seth Kohl大叫着：“我找到它了！它泊在船坞里！”

很快，John和大家都全力飞奔起来。进船坞后，John注视着那艘泊在码头边的天网攻击潜艇。它体型硕大，有着触须般的附肢，无疑是抓捕敌方潜艇拖回基地或者将其撕裂用的。

Solo操作控制台，潜艇舱盖打开了。Solo第一个爬了进去，John紧随其后。当AIM巡视东区时，John迅速走向指挥室。这样一艘潜艇很可能是全自动型的，就像猎杀者。他们只需让Cameron或Solo切断船只与天网的联系。

“走。”John向身后喊，催促其他人跟上。“我们最好在终结者巡逻兵出现前离开这里。”

他转过墙角，终于抵达指挥室，Cameron和其他人跟在他身后。一跨进房门看到了屋里的东西，他就僵住了，全身血液都变得冰冷。站在控制台边的是个终结者，它红色的眼睛落在John身上，立刻认出了它的目标。

John根本没有机会躲闪，他的头脑都几乎来不及反应。那终结者举起手枪，瞄准了他的胸口。

两声枪响，John的身体被子弹的冲击力撞得向后跌去。他感觉到那阵突如其来的剧痛，感觉到胸腔和肺部的灼烧感，感觉到自己缓缓倒下。在他休克过去前，Ellison的话在他脑海中闪过。

_我就观看，见有一匹灰马。骑在马上的，名字叫死。阴府也随着他。_


	39. 第三十九章 生而守护

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEREK：我们走！DIETZE：谁给你指挥权的？DEREK：就是你，就是刚才。你的指挥官在那边屋里命悬一线，你却表现得如此不成熟，连对他起码的尊重都没有。SOLO：中尉，看样子我们有麻烦了。是另一艘海妖。DIETZE：我们死定了！我们不可能打得过海妖。[两次爆炸撼动了敌方海妖。] DEREK：它沉了吗？SOLO：没有。它要报复了。

**南美，灰军基地**

**海妖级潜艇**

Derek震惊地看着那场景如慢镜头一般在眼前展开。终结者转身举枪，径直瞄准了John的心口。它一定会射中他，它们的枪法从来精准无误。Cameron似乎立刻明白自己无法及时冲到John身前挡住子弹，她闪电般地抢先那机器人一步开了枪。那终结者扣下扳机的同时，她的子弹也击中了它，使它偏了点准头，于是那颗子弹打进了John的右胸而非心脏。

Cameron的当机立断救了John的命。

暂时的。

此刻，Derek怔怔地看着Connor重重倒在地上，合上了双眼。他模糊意识到Solo冲上去和T-888扭打在一起，这个型号更新的机器人压制住了对手，用电缆将其短路，终于取出了它的芯片。

Derek蹲到Connor跟前，而Cameron早在John倒下时就已奔到他身侧。她双手摁住伤口，努力止血，同时评估着伤情。

Cody和Savannah挨着Cameron跪下，两人都很震惊。Ellison、Logan、Kristin、Dietze和Seth待在后面没动，给Cameron留出了活动空间，但Derek能看出他们都很担心。

Cody的声音异常绝望。“你能救他吗？”

Cameron的反应完全不像个机器人。近乎惊惶，饱含恐惧，仿佛她真的关心Connor的死活——Derek知道那是不可能的。“我 _一定_ 得救他。”

Derek不知道她会怎么做，但在所有人里，她偏偏是最有医疗护理资质的。他迅速起身，决定接管潜艇。理论上，在Connor倒下的同时，指挥权将转到他的副指挥Cameron手中。但Derek显然不愿意听机器人发号施令，何况Cameron此刻似乎根本无暇它顾。

“好了，”他命令道，“我们准备启航！快点，别等更多的机器人决定来一探究竟。”

作为他们中唯一一个真正在潜艇上服过役的人，Dietze带头开始为启航做准备。Solo毁掉了艇对艇应答器，让其他海妖不会侦测到他们。尽管很不情愿，Dietze和Derek都不得不同意应该由Solo担任驾驶员，因为海妖比吉米卡特号要快多了，也复杂多了。

稍喘口气时，Derek注意到Cameron已经带着John不见了，无疑是找医务室或医疗舱去了。Derek甚至不确定海妖会不会有这样的舱室。毕竟，它是供机器人搭乘的。

“Kohl。”Derek叫道。Seth抬头立正。“去看看Connor怎么样。”

“是，长官。”

年轻士兵匆匆离去后，Derek尽量把注意力转回控制台上，不去想John Connor的状况。那颗子弹没有命中心脏，但如果它命中了肺叶呢？如果那颗留在体内的子弹造成更大伤害呢？如果他将失血而死呢？

Derek攥紧拳头，板起脸。他现在唯一能为Connor做的就是尽快把大家带回瑟拉诺，在那里，Lauren Fields可以提供最好的医疗护理。

“这玩意航速比卡特号快多了。”Derek站在Solo身后说，那机器人正毫不费力地驾驶着天网攻击潜艇穿过深水。“应该只要三天就能回去。”

Seth一回屋，Derek立刻抬头望去。“Connor怎么样？”

“我不知道，”Seth回答，Derek听出他口气里带着点不忿，“她不让任何人见他。”

Derek皱起眉头。 _不让任何人进去？_ “什么？”

“我是说，他显然还活着，她在努力医治他，”Seth更正道，“但她锁上了门。不让任何人进去。”

Dietze一听气得满脸通红。“这就是我一直在提醒你们的，Reese，”他吼道，“你知道。那些机器人想渗透到我们中间，让我们放松警惕。它们自有盘算，我他妈清楚得很，它们盘算的可不是帮助我们人类打赢这场仗。”

“不对，”Savannah分辩道，“有些机器人是好的。”

Dietze厌恶地盯着她。“所以你也是他们的一员喽？一个恋机癖？”

“不……我只是……”

Dietze放声嗤笑。“我们冒着生命危险就是为了这个？为了救一个灰军还有一伙恋机癖？海狼号上的那些人就是为这死的？”

“他们左右都是死，”Ellison说，“如果他们被困在锡安，天网照样会把他们都杀掉。John Connor尽了力去救他们。不幸的是，他只成功救下了登上卡特号的那一半人。”

Derek脸上不露声色，心里却波澜起伏。说实话，Ellison是对的。不管Derek对Logan有多么愤恨，那座亚马逊地下城里的其他人并非恶魔。他们都是人类。再想到John正躺在一个小屋里，可能因枪伤生命垂危，Derek就发觉自己无法继续气愤于Connor来救援那些人的决定。

“好了！”他说，“别吵了。我们现在要做的就是回到瑟拉诺。”

Dietze把身子一挺，道：“谁给你指挥权的？”

“就是你，”Derek反唇相讥，“就是刚才。你的指挥官在那边屋里命悬一线，你却表现得如此不成熟，连对他起码的尊重都没有。”

Dietze一下闭上嘴不再说话，显然是看见了Derek眼中的义愤。Derek回身监控声纳仪，努力不去想他们面临的局势有多危险。

Derek也许不赞同Connor所做的一切，但Connor的决定最后总被证明是正确。别的人都不可能提出那个消灭了初代天网的策略。别的人不会获得那些帮助Connor的机器卧底们同样的支持。Derek非常肯定，别的人做不了Connor所做的事，他们无法让牺牲变得有价值。失去弟弟时，Derek曾失去了自制。他差点在悲恸和绝望中结束自己的生命。而Connor几乎失去了一切。他失去了母亲，Allison，Kyle——填补他生命中父亲形象的人，以及数不尽的其他朋友。他目睹过更多的伤亡和毁灭，Derek不知道还有谁比他牺牲得更多。

别的人不可能做到他所做的事。

如果John Connor死了，他们就输了。

*************

**海妖潜艇指挥舱**

Derek无法保持准确的时间感，他不知道自己已经闷声坐了多久，就这样盯着海妖指挥舱里的声纳仪，看着Solo操纵潜艇向原合众国本土驶去。

迄今为止，他没在水里发现任何动静，不见敌方海妖，也不见卡特号。他对此颇感庆幸。任何阻碍或耽搁都可能要了John Connor的命。

Dietze坐在角落里，抱着胳膊，时不时怀疑地往Solo的方向瞥上两眼。其他人都散开了，要么去休息，要么去检查艇内的其他舱室。

Seth走进指挥舱，仍是一脸不安。“她没出来，Connor也没有，”Seth报告道，“很难说里面情况怎么样了。”

Derek绷紧下巴。他从未信任过Cameron，他也不认为他将来会信任她。特别是如果她总做些这样的事情。现在他都不知道她是不是把Connor给终结了。

Kristin Hamilton从门口进来。“嘿伙计们，猜猜怎么了。”她说。

Derek漠然抬眼望去，他的思绪仍停留在Connor和Cameron还有他们面临的危机上。“怎么了，Hammy？”

“你们知道吗，这东西还带着小海妖？”

“小海妖？”Dietze从角落里问，嗤之以鼻，“就像小孩子？这可是一艘船，记得吧？”

“这是一艘 _母_ 船，你这笨蛋，”Kristin回敬道，她把注意力转回Derek身上，“它们附在船上，有八艘。左右各四艘。我刚进了其中一艘。它们有和大海妖一样的设计，就是小一些，只够容纳一个人，最多两个，如果挤挤的话。”

“它们是干什么用的？”Seth好奇地问。

Kristin耸耸肩。“逃生舱吧？”

“更像是一种进攻机制。”Derek说。

“像是什么？”Kristin问。

“这些小海妖怕是能用作武器攻击其他潜艇，这样母船就不必涉险，”Derek推测，“它们可以被派往不同方向搜寻敌人，可能还一直和母船保持着联系。”

Kristin陷入沉默，显然感觉到了屋里的忧虑气氛。“Connor怎么样？”

Seth缄口不语，Dietze冷哼了一声。

“我不知道，”Derek静静地说，“我不知道。”

**************

**海妖潜艇医务舱**

John眼前所见是一片黑暗。

一开始，他以为自己死了，至少离死不远了，但是他没死……如果他死了，就不会感觉到这么剧烈的 _疼痛_ 。他睁开双眼，齿间泄出一声唏嘘。Cameron背对着他俯在台子上，但一听到声响就转过了身，他看见她两手全是血。 _我的血，_ John心里想着，一阵反胃。

她走到他身旁，眼里全是他从未见过的担忧。“我把那颗子弹取出来了。”

 _对……_ 他一下记起了那一刻——听见两声枪响，感觉到自己倒下。“你是说那 _些_ 子弹？”

“不。你只中了一枪。”

John眯起眼，努力集中精神回忆那一刻，仍觉视野里天旋地转。“我听到了两声枪响。”有一枪没打中？那不可能，终结者不会错过目标。

“我打中了那个终结者的手，”Cameron解释，“那干扰了他的瞄准，所以子弹没射中你的心脏。”

“所以你救了我的命。谢谢。”

即使疼痛令他眼前模糊，他还是看出她微笑着说：“不用谢。”

“多久了，我这么……”

“十五小时二十七分钟，”她回答，“Derek担任了指挥。我们俘获了这艘海妖，正在返回瑟拉诺的途中。”

“我……我没问题了？”他犹豫着问。虽然他极力压抑，疼痛依然剧烈难耐。如果她已经取出了子弹，他是不是只需要等待身体慢慢恢复呢？“好痛……”

Cameron迟疑着。“你还是需要医疗护理……”

 _……不然你就会死，_ John在心里接上她的话。“Lauren……”他低声说，“她会知道怎么……”不知是因为疼痛还是失血，但他感觉自己正渐渐失去意识，他跌回手术台上，模糊听见Cameron焦急地呼喊着他的名字。

****************

**海妖潜艇指挥舱**

Derek在指挥舱里来回踱着步子，间或瞥一眼他们在声纳地图上的位置。Dietze接替他帮Solo监控读数。Logan和Seth都出去了，后者可能又去尝试查看Connor的情况。其他人都静静坐在指挥舱里，气氛异常压抑。

Derek听见战斗靴踩在地面的咔嗒声，接着Seth就冲了进来，一脸担忧。“你知道那些小海妖吧？”他问。

“知道。”Derek蹙蹙眉回答道。

Seth望着Kristin。“你说那有几艘来着？”

“八艘。”Kristin回答。

“你确定？”

“当然确定。”Kristin说。片刻静默。她皱眉转向Seth。“为什么这么问？”

“因为我刚巡视了一圈，发现有一艘好像不见了。”

Derek转身盯着年轻的士兵。“什么？”

他跟着Seth走过狭窄的过道，直至抵达小海妖的登船舱口。真的，有一艘小船不见了。Derek心里一沉，他突然本能地行动起来，冲向Cameron照顾Connor的那个房间，狠砸房门。

“开门！嗨！”没有回应，连一点声音都没有。Derek拔出等离子来复枪轰掉门锁，破门而入。屋子里空空如也。没有Cameron。没有Connor。

他注意到桌上的血迹，咽了咽唾沫。那是 _一大滩_ 血迹。

“她走了，”Seth嘀咕，“她把他带走了。”

Derek夺门而出冲回指挥舱，见Solo仍在掌舵。“执行扫描程序。附近水域有小海妖的踪迹吗？”

Solo静默片刻，回答道：“没有，Reese中尉。”

Derek单手抓着下巴，闭眼苦思。“她为什么要带走他？她想去哪？”

有一瞬，所有人都沉默了，静静思索着他的问题。角落里的Savannah轻声开口道：“她想救他的命。”

Dietze猛地睁开眼盯住她，他指着她斥责道：“别再说什么她真心在乎他的蠢话了。这可能才是她一直想干的事。我们本来就在回瑟拉诺的路上。她为什么要绑架他从我们身边逃走？”

“她没有逃，”Solo说，“小海妖的航速能达到85节，差不多比这艘船快了40节。如果John Connor需要紧急医疗护理，她一定是意识到搭乘小海妖才是最快的途径。”

即便Solo是对的，为什么Cameron不能让他们知情呢？她觉得他们不会让她离开，不会相信她是想救Connor吗？“她没告诉我。”Derek愠愠道。

“她没必要请示，”Savannah指出，“理论上来说，现在她才是指挥官。”

Derek怒目而视。

“中尉，”Solo打断他们，嗓音急迫，“看样子我们有麻烦了。”

Derek再次转向机器人驾驶员，他的视线在Solo脸上一扫，又看看读数显示，只见声纳仪上跳着一个小亮点。

“怎么了？”Derek问，“有什么问题？”

Solo回答时，语音如死一般平静。“是另一艘海妖。”

整间屋子刹时被死寂笼罩。Derek下巴都掉了下来，脑子里开始琢磨应对方案。

“瞧！”Dietze恨恨地脱口而出，“我就知道会这样！”

“你说什么？”Seth问道。

“她把我们引到这里，”Dietze愤怒地解释道，“进逃生舱溜走，派了另一艘海妖来杀我们。她是它们那边的，她一直都是……”

“闭嘴！”Derek当即打断他的絮叨，“我们需要一个计划。”

“计划？”Dietze反问，“我们死定了！我们不可能打得过海妖。”

“我们就在一艘海妖上。”Solo平静地指出。

“那我们就有伪装，”Savannah说，“这是不是表示我们可以大摇大摆从它们边上过去？”

“不，”Solo回答，“我毁掉了艇对艇应答器。等另一艘海妖发觉无法和我们联系的时候，就会过来一探究竟。”

“所以我们必须在它发觉前先下手干掉它，”Derek说，一个计划在他脑中渐渐成型，“那些小海妖有可以远程操纵的自毁功能吗？”

“有。”Solo回答。

“向另一艘海妖发射两艘小海妖，”Derek命令道，“它们可以贴近它引爆，有希望把它炸毁或者炸残。”

“两艘？”Dietze反问，“为什么不全部发射？”

“因为如果这不管用，我们需要用它们作逃生舱离开。”Derek简单答道。他注视Solo。“预备。”

Solo发射了两艘小海妖，看着声纳仪上两艘小船用触须扒住了敌方潜艇。

“引爆！”Derek下令。

Solo键入指令，两艘小海妖起爆了，水下爆炸引发了一道冲击波。Derek摇晃着，一边努力维持平衡一边望向声纳仪。

“它沉了吗？”

“没有，”Solo回答，“它要报复了。”

Derek睁大眼睛。“怎么报复？”

“它正发射所有的小海妖。”

Derek立刻明白了。天网海妖要照搬他们的进攻模式。他当机立断。

“全体登上小海妖！每艘两人！我们走，快点！”

余下的五艘小海妖旋即装满了人。Derek最后登船，单独搭乘一个逃生舱。

“下潜至极限深度！”他在小海妖联系彼此以及母船的内部频道里下令。

在小海妖里，Derek能看见周围的一切，清楚得仿佛透过玻璃观看。他看见敌方小海妖贴在他们的母船上，同时引爆，把那艘海妖炸成了两截。

冲击波穿过海水撞击在他的小海妖上，Derek手忙脚乱地拨弄控制台。终于他渐渐摸到了门道，驾着小船驶过深水，它的速度和机动性使他和其他逃亡者很容易就摆脱了敌方海妖。

他在控制台里设定好自动驾驶，仰身靠进座位里，打量着小小的舱室。不像他最初以为的那样，这不是简单的可以从内部透视外围环境的玻璃舱壁。相反，他意识到他是在一面内嵌环绕式屏幕上观看外部微型摄像机拍下的景象，有效地形成了能够看透小海妖的错觉，同时又不失良好的防护功能。

他听见Seth的声音在内部频道响起，听语调像是松了口气。“Savannah是对的，”他说，“Cameron只是想救John的命。这些家伙真的比海妖快。她现在可能已经到那儿了。”

尽管他不愿承认，但Seth说得对。Cameron偷开走那艘小海妖可能救了John的命。那并不意味着他开始喜欢她了。她那么做是因为她的程序设定就是保护他，如此而已。虽然Seth对Cameron的态度一向尊重且友善，但Derek从来没有忘记她的身份。

机器人。如此而已。

他本以为看到Cameron破损的脸，看到皮肤下面裸露的金属骨骼会让其他人也意识到这一点。他本以为，当他们看到John是如何看待Cameron的，看到他凝视她时的神情——即使是在他能清楚看透她内里是什么的情况下，他们会意识到机器人的危险性。不仅仅是武力方面的危险性。

它们的危险性在于，它们能够接近人类领袖，让他相信它们是人类。Dietze是对的。如果那些机器人真的是想消除人类的戒心，Connor算让它们得偿所愿了。

Connor对机器人的信任将是他的软肋。

有一天，机器人会杀死他。

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站医务区**

门被猛地撞开时，Lauren Fields正在清理医务室。她转身，惊讶地看到Cameron站在那里，脸上少了半边皮，怀里还抱着不省人事的John Connor。

Lauren捂住嘴，赶紧跑过去帮Cameron把John轻轻放到手术台上。

“出什么事了？”她问道，不过她自己也开始明白过来，迅速进入了医生的角色。

“他中弹了，”Cameron说，“我已经取出子弹，但我没法治愈他。他需要真正的医生。”

拆开John伤口上的绷带时，Lauren咽了咽唾沫。Sydney走进屋，一见那景象就睁大了眼睛。“他……”

“帮我找些麻醉剂来。”Lauren指示妹妹。从小就当她医疗助手的Sydney立刻行动，保持镇定，迅速找来了必须的药品。

接下来的一个小时里，Lauren都在Sydney协助下忙着医治Connor。Cameron片刻不离左右，甚至眼睛都未曾有一瞬离开John静卧的身形。Lauren完成工作，抬眼望向Cameron，打量着她受损的那侧面颊。“你怎么了？”

“爆炸，”Cameron简单地说，“昨天看上去更糟。”

“快速愈合。”Lauren反应过来。 _一定很棒。_ 如果John也有同样本事的话。

“他情况怎么样？”Cameron问。

Lauren敢发誓，她在Cameron的声音里听到了一丝担忧，那是她过去从未听到过的。她过去所认识的Cameron强悍凌然。她是个终结者，一名杀手。但她也曾救过Lauren的命。

Cameron的这一面……令她痛苦地记起Allison，那个她从审判日后就开始照料的年轻女孩。那个同Sydney一起长大，与年轻的John Connor成为朋友，爱上他，却最终罹难的年轻女孩。

Lauren移开视线，重又注视着John。“好消息是你把子弹取出来了。你这么做救了他的命。”

Cameron的反应是典型的终结者模式，她没有细想自己的英雄事迹，而是抓住了Lauren的弦外之音。

“坏消息呢？”她直截了当地问。

“他大量失血，”Lauren迟疑着说，“他需要输血。他自己的血型。是……”

“AB型RH阴性。”Cameron接口道。

“你知道？那么你也知道这种血型有多罕见，”Lauren说，“在审判日之前都很难得。你能想象现在找到一个献血者的概率有多小吗？他的状况目前还是稳定的，但除非我们找到一致的罕见血型……”

“Derek。”Cameron说。

Lauren抬起头，一脸困惑。“Reese？”

“他是AB型RH阴性。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“Derek Reese曾回到过去，在保护John时被射伤，”Cameron回答，“他当时需要输AB型RH阴性血。John的血型和他匹配。”

Lauren微微一笑。“真讽刺不是吗？那么Derek在哪儿？”

“乘一艘天网海妖在回来路上。”

***************

**金鱼地堡潜艇码头**

小海妖使得回金鱼地堡的用时大为缩短。Derek把他的小海妖泊进金鱼地堡船坞时，发现Cameron的小海妖已经在那里了。他才登岸，就有一队反抗军战士迎了上来。

“Derek Reese，”其中一个人说，“我们接到命令，尽快将你送到瑟拉诺核电站。”

Derek皱皱眉，警惕起来。“为什么？出什么事了？Connor还好吗？”

“这就是我们需要你的原因，”那战士回答，“我们走。”

Derek登上直升机，脑子里一片混乱。Connor还好吗？他还活着吗？为什么他们这么急着要他回去？如此匆忙？

直升机径直飞往瑟拉诺停进机库的一路，Derek都沉默着。他随即被引入医务区，看见John Connor双眼紧闭躺在病床上，依然昏迷不醒。

Lauren Fields走向他，眼里即有担忧也有解脱。“谢天谢地你来了。”

“出什么事了？”

“他需要输血。他的血型很罕见，据我们所知，你是这儿唯一有相同血型的人。”

Derek蹙蹙眉。“你们怎么知道的？”

“Cameron告诉我的。”

Derek决定不去追问Cameron怎么会知道大家的血型。相反，他立刻撸起袖子。“来吧。”

不到一分钟后，Derek就站在John Connor床边，为年轻的将军输入救命的鲜血。Connor动了动，睁开眼睛。

“Derek……”他低声叫道。

Derek挤出一丝微笑。“别动得太厉害。”

“Cameron在哪……？”

Derek心中一阵恼怒，但他看在John的份上把它压了下去。“她和Lauren在外面。”

“救了我的命……”他喃喃道。

尽管不愿承认，Derek还是不得不同意。“对……我想她是救了你。”

“你……”John低声说，“救了我的命……”

Derek低头看着Connor，对自己笑了笑，觉得一股暖流在体内洋溢。“是啊，”他柔声说，“是啊，我想是的。”他用有力的手按住John的肩。“你会没事的，孩子。”

John虚弱地微笑。“我有一天会报答你的。”

年轻人渐渐又陷入沉睡，Derek注视着他。他意识到了一件事，那是很多人似乎早已忘怀的。

John还是个孩子。一个好孩子，毫无疑问。但依然是孩子。一个被大家相信是人类救世主的年轻人。一个肩负在战争中领导全人类对抗敌方机器人重任的年轻人。很多人经常忘却事实。他们以为Connor完美无缺，永远都知道该怎么做。但Derek知道有些人，比如他，一直都在守望John Connor。守望着他人性的一面。

“我会为你而死，John Connor。”他对着无人回应的寂静低语，他知道John不会听到。没关系。这有声的誓言是在巩固Derek自己灵魂深处的信仰。因为这是事实。

就像Cameron一样，Derek Reese会用生命保护John Connor。


	40. 第四十章 认识自我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEAVER：Savannah。欢迎回来。[Savannah跑过去拥抱John Henry。] JOHN：(对Weaver) 你和Savannah处得怎么样？WEAVER：她管我叫机器人和杀人凶手。JOHN HENRY：她很了解你。JOHN HENRY：我在大气层里采集到了一些奇怪的读数。卫星扫描显示有一艘宇宙飞船正进入大气层。JOHN：我们在早晨出发。

**瑟拉诺核电站主会场**

从2009年那个冥冥中注定的日子起，当Ellison先生代替母亲来接她下体操课的时候，Savannah Weaver的生活就彻底改变了。她得知她最好的朋友John Henry时间旅行去了未来。她得知他是个机器人，要去帮人类打赢一场战争。她得知她母亲并非她真正的母亲，而是一个变成她母亲模样的机器人，利用Catherine Weaver的影响力控制Zeira公司并制造了John Henry。她得知John Connor，那个曾教她系鞋带、还救过她命的小伙子，也已去了未来，将在对抗机器人的战争中成为人类反抗军领袖。她得知了有关审判日、未来战争和天网的一切。她成为小组的一员，协助Sarah Connor、Ellison先生和Danny Dyson。她结交了一个新朋友，Cody Phillips。

但她心里一直给2009年离去的那位特殊朋友留着一个位置。她珍藏着对他最后的记忆——他们俩一起唱着她父亲最喜欢的一首歌《Donald，你的裤子呢》。

所以当她再次进入瑟拉诺核电站，见John Henry带着亲切随和的微笑站在屋里迎接她时，她惊喜地睁大了眼睛。

Cameron也在那，但Savannah的目光很快落在了屋里的第三个身影上。那个顶着她母亲面容的机器人朝Savannah露出一个不大自然的微笑。“Savannah。欢迎回来。”

Savannah缓缓摇头，竭力忍住泪水。这个假Catherine Weaver的话语里没有真正的温暖。Savannah现在知道真相了。

“你不是我母亲。”她投进John Henry怀里，紧紧搂住他，把脸埋在他胸口上。也许她生活中的其他一切都是谎言，扭曲混乱得无法言喻。但有一件事没有变。John Henry依然是她的朋友。

“你不是我母亲，”她又说了一遍，恨恨地瞥了那个机器人化身一眼，“你从来都不是。你杀了我母亲。你是个机器人。你是个杀人凶手。”

“她很了解你。”John Henry说。

那机器人把冰冷的目光径直投向Ellison。“你跟她说的？”

“当然。”Ellison自我辩护似的回答，“不然我怎么跟她解释你和John Henry的失踪？哦对了，还有后来的战争？对抗机器人的战争？她应该知道她‘母亲’真正的身份。”

那终结者的笑容即便对一个机器人来说都堪称勉强。“无论如何，谢谢你照顾她，Ellison先生。”

Savannah从John Henry怀里脱出身来，注视着他，终于容许自己笑了笑。“我很想你。”她看看他脑后，发现电缆不见了，“你现在可以自由走动了。”

“对，”John Henry说，“这你得谢Cameron。”

Savannah转向屋里的另一个机器人。“谢谢你，Cameron。”她微笑着，“你的姓和Cody一样。”

Cody冲她笑了一下，但Cameron只是答道：“我的姓无关紧要。那是为一次渗透任务选用的。没有深意。”

“她是个机器人，就像我。”John Henry说。

“我知道，”Savannah回答，“Ellison先生跟我说了。可那没关系。她是个好机器人。就像你。”

Savannah注意到Cameron脸上闪过一丝近似迷茫的神情，但她决定不去深究。

此刻，唯一重要的就是，这么长时间以来，她第一次觉得像回家了。

*************

**瑟拉诺核电站医务区**

输血之后，John开始感觉好多了，身上有了活力，对周围环境的感知也清晰起来。他想起这是他第一次伤情重到需要花费时日调养。在战火中生活了两年才发生这样的事，他想他该觉得自己很幸运了。

Lauren给了他无微不至的护理。而其间Cameron几乎是寸步不离，向他一一讲述了从他在海妖上昏迷到他在瑟拉诺核电站医务区醒来这段时间里发生的事。

但这次他醒来的时候，医务区里一个人都没有。他想起他救回的那些人，一连串思绪在他脑海中闪过。Savannah、Ellison、Cody和Logan现在在做什么呢？他们和战士们相处融洽吗？Savannah会再次遇见John Henry，这个她儿时在地下室结识的朋友吗？她会知道他是个机器人吗？

他微微摇头，从床上坐起身，小心不扯动仍插在胳膊上的输液管。他胸口的枪伤依然隐隐作痛，但比起昨天要好多了。

门开了，看见Cameron带着他们忠实的犬科朋友走进屋，John脸上一亮。“嗨，Sam！”他唤道。狗儿兴奋得跳了起来，两只前爪搭上床沿，伸出舌头，卖力摇着尾巴。

“Jesse报告说它在卡特号返航的路上‘都要疯了’，”Cameron说，“我想它是在担心我们。”

John顽皮地冲她笑笑。“你是说担心 _你_ 吧？我还是觉得它更喜欢你。”

“你不开心的时候，狗能感觉出来，”Cameron说，“它想让你感觉好点。”

John双手捧起Sam的脸，对狗儿咧嘴笑道：“你干得很好，小子。”

狗儿坐到地上，尾巴依然甩动不停，但现在它开始来回摆头，看看Cameron又看看John，不再那么兴高采烈。John立刻注意到了它的变化，还有Cameron的沉默。

“怎么了？”他问。有什么事情在烦恼着她，他知道。

“一切顺利。”她回答，仿佛她相信他是在问反抗军状况之类的事。

“我在问你，”他冲她点点头，“你不开心的时候，狗能感觉出来，”他重复着她的话，追问道，“出什么事了？”

Cameron沉默许久，似乎在想些什么。最后，她开口了。“Savannah说我是个好机器人。我真的是吗？”

听到这个问题，John微微睁大眼睛，张了张嘴。他不知道自己原指望听到什么，但肯定不是这个。

“我杀过很多人，”Cameron继续道，“无辜的人。我不觉得我是好人。”

John疼得心都碎了，他伸手握住她的手，轻轻拉她坐到病床上。“Cameron……你能说出这些，本身就证明了你是好人。你认识到自己过去的行为是错误的。但现在的你已经不同了。”

她很长时间没再杀过人了。自从Allison死后，自从她自行决定转变阵营之后，就没有过了。不像他。阴影罩上了他的脸，他向后一仰靠在墙上，移开了视线。

“你比我要好，”他低声说，“是我……我害死了海狼号上的人。”

“你说过那是我的错；因为是我说服你尝试救援行动。”Cameron毫不留情地说，像是决意揽下责任，让他不要内疚。但他心里清楚事实。

“是我下的指令，”他回答，“是 _我_ 害他们送命的。”

Cameron转变角度。“不，不是这样的，”她答道，“你救了Ellison，Savannah，Logan，Cody，还有许多锡安的难民。你是个英雄，John。”

英雄。传奇。救世主。

_我不是他们想的那种人！_

可也许他是的。也许他正是他们想的那种人。也许他们只是不理解英雄的真正含义。

“对，你说得对，”他低喃，“你明白已经有多少人为我而死了吗？已经有多少人因我而死？不计其数。因为我没能阻止审判日，三十亿人死去了。”

“那不是你的错。”Cameron坚定地说。

“不是么？”他反问，“当年只有我们知道审判日即将到来。只有我们了解情况，我们本可以阻止它发生。阻止它是我们的 _使命_ 。我们失败了。”

“你母亲也没能阻止它，尽管她在你离去后还有两年时间去战斗。”Cameron回答，“人们期望的不是你能阻止战争。他们期望你打赢它。”

“结果呢？”John反问，“他们都死了。你说我是个英雄。”他苦笑起来，缓缓摇头，“想知道英雄是什么吗？就是一个害其他人送命的人。”

他回头，见Cameron正凝视着他，面色柔和。“你错了，”她答道，“英雄是一个能鼓舞他人，使他们甘愿为之献出生命的人。英雄是一个值得人们为之牺牲的人。”

他不情愿地意识到她是对的。每一个为保护他而死的人，都是自愿站出来的，因为他们信任他，相信他是唯一能够拯救世界的人。

他是唯一能够成为他们英雄的人。

John转个身，两脚悬在床边晃悠，差点踢在Sam脑袋上。Cameron一脸不安。

“你要去哪儿？”

“我得起床，四处走走，”他回答，“总困在这儿我都快疯了。”

“这不是好主意，”她反对道，“你需要休息。”

“我没事，”他低声说，“起来两三小时不妨事的。再说，还有你陪我呢。”

他站起来，拍拍Sam的脑袋。他还没傻到去摘输液管，所以Cameron把它也带上了。他在地堡里走来走去，寻找Logan、Ellison、Cody或Savannah。他想知道他们相处得怎么样，其他人是否接纳了他们。

他还想找到Derek，感谢伯父为他输血救命。

 _我猜我们这下扯平了，_ 他苦笑着想。

他走过时，人人都向他敬礼，有的还说了些鼓励或祝福的话，愿他尽早康复。他顺道去自己屋里取了他从Connor营地的废墟中救出的长颈鹿布偶，他藏住笑意。 _Savannah_ _会很高兴看到这个的。_

他在主会场发现她和Cody肩并肩站着，看Ellison和一群战士坐在一起，为他们读一本书。John暂时没有招呼FBI前探员，笨拙地递上那只长颈鹿。

她年纪比他大了那么多，感觉真是奇怪极了。

他腼腆地笑笑。“不好意思，有点破了。Toto营地遇到过袭击，这是我从废墟里抢出来的。”

Savannah的微笑明亮得让人心生暖意，她把长颈鹿攥在胸口，咧嘴笑笑。“谢谢你，John。”

John朝Ellison身边那圈人点点头。“他在干什么？那本是什么书？”

“是Sandhid执事的书，”Cody说，“他是位相信审判日警告的牧师。审判日前，他教导了很多人，救下许多人的命，就像你母亲发出警告信息那样。”

“那东西现在有什么用？我是说，我们都知道审判日已经发生了。”

“不仅仅是审判日，”Savannah回答，“Ellison先生读的是圣经。Sandhid说起过末日时的最终决战。他说起过敌基督者，天网II代，还有印记，都是你跟我们说过的。他觉得它会给反抗军重新注入希望。”

“怎么？”

“最终，我们会赢。”

“善良战胜邪恶。”Cameron评价道。John举目望去，她迎上他的视线。“Sandhid执事在那名单上。”

“名单？”John重复了一遍，“地下室墙上那份名单？”

“对。”

“为什么？”

“显然天网发现了他的传教活动，”Cameron回答，仿佛那是显而易见的，“它们要么是不喜欢他给反抗军灌输的东西，要么就是不喜欢他警告人们审判日的临近、救了那么多人。它们会派一个终结者去杀他。”

“正因如此，我最后会派人带着整份名单回去，”John赞同道，“但它们现在没有时间机器。只有我们有。它们一定会重新制造一台。”

“对。它们会的。”

“我母亲带的那些磁带怎么样？”John问，突然想起一件事来，“你在抽屉里找到的那些DVD。你看过它们了吗？”

她犹豫着。“没有。那些DVD经过雨淋和爆炸已经受损了。在技术员弄清如何修复并提取里面的内容前，你没法看到她说的东西。”

“真是好极了。”

“Connor！”Lauren语调尖锐，“你在外面干什么？”

John张张嘴又合上，尴尬地露齿笑道：“我在……四处走走……”

“你或许是我的指挥官，但作为你的医生，我请你听我说完，”Lauren懊恼地叹了口气，说，“你动得越多，伤口越容易恶化。你应该卧床休息。”

“我讨厌卧床休息。”John闷声说。他是人类领袖。他 _讨厌_ 什么工作都不能做的感觉。

“对，等你因为不让自己身体好好休息，搞得得在床上待更长时间的时候，你就会更讨厌它了。”她肯定地说，在指挥官的瞪视下也毫不退让。

他终于屈服了，疲惫和疼痛让他不愿再同她争执。“好吧。把我送回牢房吧。”他冲Savannah点点头，“希望你明白，我这么做全是自愿的。”

她的笑咧得更开了，目送Lauren一把抓过静脉点滴，押着John走回医务区。

*********

**瑟拉诺核电站医务区**

John仰面躺在医务区的病床上。Lauren坚持要他待在医务室打点滴，直到她宣布他痊愈。John没有抱怨。他知道自己之前失血严重。他有时还会觉得头晕，擅自在地堡里走动后更是感觉累得要命。

Lauren本人就像瑟拉诺的大部分人一样，已经上床睡觉了。不过Cameron整日不离他左右。此刻，她就陪在他身旁，两眼盯着输液管，好像在监控它，确保它正常为他的康复做出贡献。

John努力想睡着。他真的累了。但不知为什么，他好像就是无法入眠。他回想起过去遇到这种情况时母亲常做的事。她会挨着他坐下，拿出那本破旧的《绿野仙踪》用西班牙语读给他听，直到他完全进入梦乡。虽然她已不在身旁，但他想也许他自己读读那本书也会有助改善睡眠。

“我的《绿野仙踪》，”他喃喃道，“它上哪去了？”

“它在火力地堡。”

John想了想。几个月前，Kyle已经把那本书拿去读给民用隧道里的孩子们听了。他把它随身带到了火力地堡。而火力地堡已经被付之一炬。“对……”他郁郁道。这个主意一下就给毙啦。

“我可以为你朗诵，”Cameron试图让他高兴起来，“用西班牙语。”

John闻言心中一阵伤感。“英语就行，”他柔声说，“西班牙语……嗯，我小时候我母亲就常这么做。”

“我知道，”Cameron回答，“那是她为你做的事里你最喜欢的一件。你跟我说过。”

“我说过吗？”John蹙蹙眉，竭力回想他会在什么时候说这样的话。“什么时候？”

“可能就是几秒钟前。”她回答。

“因为你从未来也就是现在到过去的时候就知道了……？”John抬手按住额头，自己都圆不了句子，“喔哦，我想我把自己都绕晕了。”

“你喜欢我现在读它吗？”

John在床上挪了挪，给她让出位子。当她躺到他身旁时，他的心怦怦直跳。她仰望着天花板，然后开始朗诵《绿野仙踪》，轻松自如得仿佛真的在读着那本书。

“Dorothy住在堪萨斯大草原的中部，和Henry叔叔、Em婶婶生活在一起。叔叔是个农夫……”

John侧耳倾听，有她在身边，他觉得无比安心和满足。这故事让他回忆起母亲，他咽了咽唾沫，努力克制住悲伤。

他甚至没预想到故事中铁皮人的存在对Cameron的影响。但是当她开始念到铁皮人的经历时，他不禁怀疑她是否正一边内心煎熬。

随着故事的进行，铁皮人爱上了一位孟奇金姑娘，但女巫施魔法让他的斧头滑下来，砍断了他的手臂。他装上了铁皮手臂继续干活，但事故一再发生，直到恶女巫的魔法叫他把自己的身体一劈为二，把身体也替换成了铁皮的。

“‘我的心没有了’，”Cameron读道，“‘因此我就失去了所有对孟奇金姑娘的爱，对于是不是娶她也不在乎了。在我待在树林里的这一年里，我有足够的时间思考，认识到我最大的损失就是失去了心。当我在恋爱的时候，我是世界上最幸福的人；但没有心的人是不懂得爱的……’”

她声音越来越低，John敢发誓他听出她读那几句话时嗓音沙哑。屋里一片寂静，没结束的句子在半空里悬着。John只觉心中一痛，突然想把她抱在怀里，任泪水流淌，告诉她她和铁皮人不一样，告诉她在故事的结尾，他意识到他一直都有一颗心。没等他做出任何动作，Cameron似乎已经从那片刻的情绪波动或者痛苦中缓过来了，因为她继续念了下去，可能也是怕他担心。

“‘……所以我决心去请Oz给我一颗心……’”

John默默听Cameron讲着下面的故事，她的语音再没有颤抖、停顿或倦怠。她读到铁皮人如何不慎踩死了一只甲虫，难过得流泪。

渐渐地，John开始悟到了些什么……

她就像是铁皮人。他不需要一颗心去 _感觉_ 。去关心，去悲恸，去爱。当他成为铁皮人时，他对孟奇金姑娘的爱就被剥夺了，但在那以后，他再次 _学会_ 了如何去爱。

正如Cameron。

Cameron讲完故事后许久，依然躺在他身旁，她的陪伴让他心中渐趋宁静。他快睡着的时候，突然听见Cameron低声絮语。

“我像铁皮人吗？”

John咽了咽唾沫，不知如何做答。一方面，是的，尽管没有一颗生物意义上的心，她也已学会如何去爱，正如铁皮人。另一方面，她也许正想着她刚读过的内容——铁皮人说，没有心的人是不懂得爱的。

最终，他决定用问题来回答她的问题，让她自己想明白。“为什么这么问？”

“他去请求术士给他一颗心，”Cameron轻声说，“因为他是金属的，没有心。但术士说，他不需要一颗心。”

John沉默片刻。“为什么呢？”

“因为他有感情，”Cameron回答，“他能感觉到悲伤和同情。他能感觉到爱，也对Dorothy很友善。他没有心，没有真正的心，但他还是有感情。”

John嗓音嘶哑。“对。”

“但他也说，想要去爱，人必须有一颗心，”她回答，“他的逻辑和事实相悖。”

“也许吧，”John认同道，“但也许他已经有一颗心了。只是它看起来不大像他所以为的模样。”

“或许吧。”她说。

“就像你。”他边说边转头凝视着她，他们的脸相距不过寸余。他微微一笑，记起了她最初的问题。“是的，Cameron……我觉得你就像铁皮人。那颗心就在这儿，是你的一部分。你爱我，不是吗？”

“是的，”她柔声说，“我爱你，John Connor。这世上任何地方都比不上留在你身边。”

John觉得心怦怦直跳。“如果人需要一颗心才能去爱，那么我相信在某个地方，在这胸膛深处，你也有一颗心。”

她脸上绽放出一丝微笑，她又把视线投向了天花板。他觉得睡意渐渐涌了上来，在眼睛完全合上前，他注意到了一件事。

那抹微笑始终驻留在她脸上，不曾淡去。

****************

**瑟拉诺核电站医务区**

第二天早晨，Lauren从John胳膊上取下了输液管，对Cameron似乎也在那过夜的情况不置一词。她说他可以四下走动了，但还是强调他得小心，要他下午回来再做个体检。

到那时候，他就可能被准许恢复正常工作了。

包括正常面对更多挨枪子的机会。

他才刚起身，Weaver就出现在门口，面无表情。“John Henry想和你谈谈。”

John立刻走到门边，Cameron紧随在他身侧。Weaver在前面带路，John不禁奇怪Savannah上哪去了，还有她对再见到这位所谓的“母亲”作何反应。

“你和Savannah处得怎么样？”

“她管我叫机器人和杀人凶手。”

 _都没错，_ John理智地想。“聪明的姑娘。”他说。

“她的看法对我不会有什么区别。她的用处是和Ellison先生一起继续教导John Henry道德和人性。”

“她的 _用处_ ，”John反驳道，“不止于此。她是个人类。她本该是你的女儿。”

“她是那个真正的Catherine Weaver的女儿。对我来说，她的重要性就在于能帮我达成目标。”

John心中一怒。“所以如果她挡了你的路，你就会把她抛到一旁喽？就像你让Allison去死？”

Weaver的嗓音依然静如止水。“我做的一切，都是为了John Henry。如果这个过程必须牺牲Savannah，那么我会的。”

“机器人里就没有英雄了，哈？”他飞快地瞥了Cameron一眼，自我纠正道，“至少在T-1000的范围内没有。”

“Connor先生，”Weaver的语调里透出点懊恼，虽然他心知她并不在意他对她的想法，“我为John Henry所做的一切也是为了你。没有他，没有Savannah和Ellison先生引导他学习的东西，你赢不了这场战争。”

“对，”他低语，“我以前也听过。”

“我们到了。”Weaver打开计算机房的门，里面John Henry和Matthew Storms正坐在控制台前，身后围着Seth Kohl、Savannah Weaver和James Ellison。

John Henry微笑着向走进屋的John和Cameron致意。“你们好。”

“John Henry，”John微微点头道，“情况如何？”

John Henry指指屏幕，上面显示着些John不认识的读数。“我在大气层里采集到了一些奇怪的读数。卫星扫描显示有一艘宇宙飞船正进入大气层。”

Seth眉飞色舞。“外星人？酷啊，也许他们能帮我们打败天网呢！”

“那艘船上的乘员不像是外星生物。”John Henry理性十足地评论道。

Seth扬起一边眉毛。“谢了。我就是开开玩笑。”

“看样子是一艘合众国的太空船，”John Henry继续说，“美军航天飞船宁静号。”

John插嘴道：“那么这艘飞船是从哪来的？”

“水星。”

回答的是Matt Storms，他的口气听起来有百分百的把握。John抬头打量着这名工程师。

“你知道这艘船？”他问。

“你听说过天网的T-1000计划吧？”

John瞥了Weaver一眼，答道：“可以这么说。”

“我所在的设计小组负责研发T-1000，”Matt解释道，“我们使用一种叫Halypsion的可变形金属制造内骨骼。它不是地球出产，目前只在水星上探到了矿藏。”

“也就是这艘飞船的来处。”John开始明白了。

“没错。那里有绕行星轨道的空间站，放下无人驾驶飞机进行采矿作业。这里现有的Halypsion金属只够制造四个T-1000。显然，不管现在是谁在驾驶那艘飞船，船上一定有更多金属，但我不知道他们为什么现在回来。在十六年以后？”

“按你说的，他们将运来更多金属，”John摸着下巴思索着，“能制造更多的T-1000？”

“唔，可不只是T-1000，”Matt纠正他，“我们可以用那种金属实现数十项技术突破。新式武器，新式装甲，只要你想得到的。”

 _T-X_ _，_ John心里说。“如果天网成功染指那船货，我们就糟了。”

“是的。”Matt赞同道。

“所以我们必须先接触那艘飞船，”John转向John Henry，“你能转个口信给他们吗？如果船上还有人的话，叫他们在加利福尼亚而不是卡纳维拉尔角[1]着陆。我敢肯定，他们会被眼前的景象吓一大跳的。他们会想知道真相，而我们正可以告诉他们。”

当John Henry呼叫飞船的时候，John和屋里的其他人都静静等待着。他在天网中心见过的那个T-X只是一台原型机，还没有真正展现出它们的致命实力。他知道，如果天网需要这船Halypsion金属制造真正的T-X，那么它们一定也会赶往着陆点，抢夺飞船。

 _我们必须抢先抵达，_ 他暗自思忖。他知道飞船着陆的准确地点，这也许是个优势，能让反抗军先行一步。

John Henry从无线电台前转过身。“成了，”他说，“飞船船长会照你的建议，降落在洛杉矶市郊。”

“我们在那里和他会面，”John说，“赶在天网之前。”

他本该知道有人会反对。他本该知道如果情况关系到他的身体健康，Cameron会头一个反对。“你还在康复期。”她警告道。

“我没事。”他马上说。

“您最好听她的，”Seth提醒他，“记得吗，女人总是对的。”

John展颜一笑，很高兴Seth已经从看到Cameron受损的脸并记起她身份的震动中恢复过来。如今，她脸上的烧伤已经淡得几乎看不见了，而且他知道，余下的那点伤痕也会在一两天后消失。

“我说了，我没事，”他重复道，“Lauren打算今天给我体检。只要她说我可以正常工作，我们就在早晨出发。”

“如果她说不行呢？”Seth反问。

John连眼都不眨。“我们在早晨出发。”

****************

**瑟拉诺核电站医务区**

Derek从Sydney那里打听到John Connor在医务室做体检。也许他已经被医生准许正常工作了。也许他的枪伤这几天已经好得差不多了。

John坐在体检台上，Cameron就站在他身旁。Lauren已经出去了，不是已经做完检查，就是找辅助设备去了。

Derek还没见人就先听见了John发问的声音，于是在门口停住脚步。

“现在怎么样？”

要是在平时，Derek一定会惊骇于自己居然偷听John Connor的谈话，但即使Cameron救过John的命，也不表示她对他的影响是好的。Dietze说是她在指挥这场战争，说她在操纵Connor，那些话一直在他耳边响着，尽管昨天他才提醒自己这位少年将军还是个孩子。

Derek曾发誓为John Connor效死。但那不表示他对John的私人机器保镖（还有天知道什么身份）有同样的感情。

“你得先养好身体。”那机器人回答。

“然后呢？”John急切地问，“那船金属两天后就到。我们必须截住它。我不知道他们会怎么想。天网无疑也会派机器人过去等着俘获那艘飞船。在对锡安的袭击里死了那么多人，我疑心他们会愿意去执行又一次危险的任务。”

“他们必须去，”她回答，“你不能让天网得到那这金属。如果它得手……它就赢了。”

“我知道……”John勉强承认道，叹了口气，“我们必须去……”

屋里静了片刻，然后Cameron问道：“你感觉好些了吗？”

“是的。”John回答。他的嗓音似乎柔和了一点，不再像几秒钟前那么急躁。如果Cameron对他能有这样的影响力……“得谢谢你和Derek，”John说，“你怎么样？”

“愈合得比你快。”她回答。Derek知道他们是在说她脸上的损伤，那处让Connor之外的所有人看清她——不，是它——真面目的损伤。

“看得出来。”John说。

“它还是让你心烦吗？”那机器人的声音听着有些不安。

John的音量陡然增大，像是在极力否认。“不！当然不！”他的语气变得轻柔起来，“你完美无缺。”

Derek能听出那些话里饱含的渴求，不由苦笑。Dietze说的有关Cameron的事不可能是真的。因为 _Connor_ 才是正确的。对吧？Connor信任她（当然，Derek并不赞同这一点），但他应该不会像Dietzez在卡特号上说的那样，蠢到真的爱上一个机器人。

Derek突然意识到屋里的交谈声停了，他蹙蹙眉，把头探过墙角，朝屋里望去。眼前的景象让他绷紧了下巴，怒气堵到了喉咙口。是Cameron，她俯在John身上，两人的唇紧贴着，交缠成一个甜蜜、温情的吻。

就 _好像_ 她是人类一样。

Derek只觉浑身冰冷，如坠冰窖。他踉跄一下，退后两步迅速离去，小心不发出任何声响。怀疑、震惊、厌恶在他心中交杂着。这早已超越了信任的范畴。是的，Connor还很年轻，他利用机器人作战，这是好事，但刚才的对话证明了一件事。那个吻终于让Derek意识到了Dietze一直在强调的问题。

现在支配这场战争的不是John Connor。

再也不是了。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 卡纳维拉尔角(Cape Canaveral)，位于美国佛罗里达州布里瓦德县大西洋沿岸的一条狭长的陆地，是众人皆知的航空海岸，美国的两个航天飞机发射升空场——肯尼迪航天中心和卡纳维拉尔角空军基地均坐落于此。


	41. 第四十一章 不守规矩

**2027** **年** **9** **月** **5** **日**

**洛杉矶市郊**

John带队出发去接应飞船机组成员和那批宝贵的矿石。Blair驾着她的A-10在空中防范天网的空袭，并准备运送矿石到研发所——Matt Storms说他们可以用它为反抗军制造更多武器或T-1000。

Cameron忠实地跟在他身侧，脚步完美地配合着他的节奏，两眼时不时看看他又看看前头的路。他希望她不会太担心。Lauren虽然强调他还不能进行任何剧烈运动，却已准许他恢复日常工作。枪伤处仍会隐隐作痛，但John知道他可以忍耐。

只要不去想那痛苦。

“我们要去救的又是你的恋机癖朋友吗，Connor？”Dietze在后面说。

John猛然转身，抬手指着他：“适可而止，士兵。要是你还想以后能开口说话，我建议你现在闭嘴好好关心你的任务。这是命令。”

他回身继续前行，心知自己背上落着好几双眼睛。也许枪伤让他脾气暴躁起来了。过去几天里，他都没怎么睡。医务室里的病床躺着很不舒服，而且Cameron整晚都躺在他边上……

那天以后她就没再提过《绿野仙踪》或铁皮人的事，他暗自希望她最终接受了他得出的她有一颗心的结论。

Blair的声音从他的无线电里传出。“Connor，我们在空中发现了一道彩虹。”

John听出了这句《绿野仙踪》暗语。意思是他们的目标正迅速靠近。几分钟后，他用肉眼也能看见那艘飞船了。它是小型的，比他在电视上看过的那些要小，但还是相当大。飞船照指示降落在峡谷里的一片开阔地上。

John等到引擎停转，然后靠上前去。他难以想象飞船船长和船员们此刻会做何感想。回到家园，却看见…… _这番景象_ 。任谁都会受到冲击。

他站在那儿等待着。飞船舱门打开了，踱出三个已经解下太空服的人来。先出来的是个高个男人，显然是船长；两个年轻人跟在他身后，看着满地废墟，都是一脸迷茫和骇异。

船长的视线锁定了John。John迈步上前，面色肃然，语调凝重。

“我叫John Connor。你们最好跟我们来。”

**************

**十六年前……**

**2011** **年** **4** **月** **18** **日**

**卡纳维拉尔角**

Nathan Reynolds船长期待这一天很久了。他在飞行员和宇航员训练中一直出类拔萃，但此刻摆在他前方的是更大的荣耀。他将驾驶他的飞船航行百余日，抵达水星轨道上的空间站。

这是一项重要任务，被选为执行者是他的荣幸。

礼堂上方的喇叭里响着指挥所的广播：“现在，请Nathan Reynolds和机组成员登船。”

Nathan撇撇嘴，小声骂了一句。“ _Reynolds_ _船长_ _……_ 记住这个头衔就这么难吗？”

他刚动身朝飞行甲板走去，就听见有个声音拼命喊着他的名字。

“Reynolds船长！请等等！”

他转身只见一个女人走过来，还带着两个九、十岁的小男孩。他不认得他们，但他猜他们可能是参观者，想来祝一路顺风。也可能那些孩子是他的粉丝，想要签名。

他亮出一个迷人的微笑，同他们握手致意。“有什么需要我效劳的吗？”

“这是Austin Dekker和Zach Dekker。”那位母亲说，她脸上写满惊惶。实际上，她整个人的举止似乎都透着悲恸抑或恐惧。他礼貌的微笑渐渐消失。这显然不会是要签名那么简单。

“唔，你们好，孩子们。”他勉强道。两个孩子都没吭声，仍旧垂着眼。

“求求您，”那位母亲说，她的嗓音绝望得令他不安，“求您带上他们。”

有一瞬，Nathan就那样愣愣地盯着她，然后干笑了一声。“带上他们……”这女人是不是以为靠哀求就能让他准许这两个孩子到太空历险？是这样么？“听着，女士。这不仅仅是一次太空飞行。这是执行一项重要的研究任务。我没时间当保姆。”

“求求你！我们会付你钱的！很多钱！”她强调。

Nathan蹙起眉头。 _很多钱？_ 就为了让两个孩子能搭乘航天飞船？为什么如此急迫？“我有种预感，那笔钱远远超过一次科考旅行需要的数目。”

女人点点头。“他们必须登上那艘船。求你了。我们会用全部家当报答你。”

Nathan脑中警铃大作。有谁会为了他们的孩子能搭乘一艘飞船而甘愿倾家荡产？这已经不只是愚蠢了，简直是发疯。十足的发疯。

“听着，”他迟疑着开口道，“我不是管事的，我也怀疑站长会喜欢我另外带人上去。更别提还是小孩子。”

对他的婉拒，母亲和孩子都没有反应。相反，她紧紧攥住了他的胳膊。他几乎就要挣开胳膊破口大骂，却见她眼里闪着吓人的执着。

“求求你，”她低声恳求，“你是他们唯一的希望。”

Nathan不自在地瞥了两个孩子一眼，他们仍是一言不发。“你好像特别赶着把这两个孩子送走。他们怎么你了？”

“他们留在这里不安全。没有人是安全的了。在明天之后。”

Nathan几乎失笑。“什么？你是占卜师？通灵师？修女还是别的什么？”

“我们知道将要发生的灾祸，”她神秘地回答，“你也许不相信我们，但我求你，带上我的儿子们。”

他不确定是怎么了，是内心的本能抑或只是因为同情，但他觉得这女人说得对。他多带上两个孩子又有什么大不了的？再过一两个月，他就会载着一船金属矿返航了。那时他就可以把他们带回来丢给他们老妈，并且说：“看，一点事儿都没有。我早跟你说过了。”

他点点头。“好。让他们登船吧。”

她脸上立刻现出解脱的神色，几乎落下泪来。她蹲下把孩子们拢到身边，对他们说会没事的。说旅行会很有趣。

Nathan在一旁看着这告别场景，却无法摆脱那种感觉。 _肯定有什么东西不对劲……_

当他拉着那两个孩子登上飞船时，没有一个船员提出疑议。也可能他们正忙于起飞准备而无暇他顾。宁静号一升空，Nathan就转向两个孩子，一脸郑重。

“现在听好了，”他命令道，“这是我的船，你们俩是乘客，所以你们可以四处看，但不能乱碰东西，乱说话，或者靠近任何重要设备。明白吗？”

Austin——如果他没记错的话是弟弟——迟疑着开口问：“我能叫您Nate吗？”

“不行！”Nathan立刻说。他讨厌被叫做Nate，正因如此，所有认识的人一般都叫他的中间名。“你们可以叫我船长或者长官，但这样就有悖于我定下的要你们俩保持安静的规矩。你们可以回铺位上去了，给我规矩点。”

Austin不吭声了，但Zach点头表示明白。“是，长官。”

*********

三天后，他收到了指挥所的讯息。无线电背景有些杂乱，但他还是能听见那个狂乱的嗓音。

“宁静号航天飞船？请回答……紧急情况！”

Nathan抓起通话器。“我是船长。有何指示？”

“ _切勿_ 返航，”指挥所命令道，“无论如何，切勿返航。留在水星站。这是命令。”

Nathan只觉颈后和手臂上寒毛倒立。地球上出事了。可怕的事。“出什么事了？”

他听见滋滋的静电噪声，像是有什么在阻断通讯。“……输了……战争……危险……别回来！”

“指挥所？”Nathan攥紧无线电，对着它大喊，“指挥所，收到否？”

没有回音，无线电那端一片寂静。他缓缓放下通话器，抬起眼，看见Dekker兄弟正望着他，冰冷的恐惧让他们脸色发白。

Nathan挤出微笑安抚他们。“没什么大不了的。只是一点通讯故障。我想很快就会好的。眼下，我们只要继续向空间站飞就行了。”

Zach木然点头，Austin则一副要哭的样子。他们俩很快离开了驾驶舱，大副一脸不安地转向Nathan。

“船长，怎么了？”她问，“出什么事了？”

Nathan摇摇头，脑子里转得飞快，竭力想弄清那条蹊跷却又骇人的消息是什么意思。

“我不知道，”他说，“我真的不知道。”

*************

**十六年后……**

**2027** **年** **9** **月** **5** **日**

**洛杉矶市郊**

John支棱起一边眉毛，打量着飞船里走出的三个人。Blair驾驶A-10降落，也来到他们身旁，先开口问出了那个大家都想问的问题。“你们是从哪来的？”

John相信那两个年轻人是兄弟。他们的相貌惊人地相似。看起来像哥哥的那个犹豫了一下，定定神，回答道：“水星。”

“唔，”Blair答道，“我还一直以为男人来自火星呢。”

船长根本没注意John和他的人。相反，他两眼死盯着周遭，盯着那片曾是洛杉矶大都市的可怕废墟。

“这里怎么了？”他近乎木然地问。

“审判日。”John回答。

船长转向John，一脸茫然。“审判日？”

“十六年前，”John说，“一个名为天网的计算机程序对人类宣战。它发动了一轮核打击，杀死了三十亿人，幸存的人也不得不躲进地下。它制造了类人电子机器人——终结者——它们的唯一任务就是猎杀任何幸存的人类。”

“那你们在做什么？”年纪大点的年轻人怯怯地问。

“我们在战斗，”John坚定地说，“有一天我们会赢的。”

船长似乎还没从John的前一句话里回过味来。“那是十六年前？”

John眯起眼。十六年前对这个人有什么特殊意义吗？他到底在那个空间站里待了多久了？

Cameron决定提供技术细节。“2011年4月19日，天网上线。两日后，4月21日，它对全世界宣战，并引发核末日。那就是审判日。”

船长转身望着两个年轻人，他的脸抽搐着。“你们的母亲……她早就知道了。”

“他们的母亲？”John重复道。

船长点点头，然后介绍道：“这是Zach Dekker和Austin Dekker。”

“那你呢？”Blair问。

“我是宁静号航天飞船的船长。”

宁静号。其中的讽刺意味让John差点失笑。这世上几乎不存在什么宁静了。

Blair脑子里似乎也转着同一句台词，因为她怀疑地支棱起一边眉毛。“真的？”她问，口气里满满地透着股冷幽默，“你为什么给它起这名字？”

船长看了看他的船，回答道：“嗯……因为它是……一个家。”

Blair交叉双臂嘀咕起来：“哼。现在什么都有，就是没有宁静。叫混沌号倒更贴切些。”

如此议论他的船似乎比任何事都更叫船长懊恼。“我给她起名的时候，完全不知道核战的事。”

“那么你就是船长了？”John插嘴道。

船长点点头。“Nathan Reynolds船长。你可以叫我Mal。”

“Mal？”John怀疑地重复了一遍，“到水星上Nathan的简称变成这个了？”

船长笑笑。“我的中间名是Malcolm。Mal听起来比Nate更有气势。”

“Mal在拉丁语里的意思是坏蛋。”Cameron指出。

船长，Nathan——或者说Mal，冲她微微一笑。“好聪明的姑娘。”

“她不是个姑娘，”Dietze啐道，“她是它们的一员。一个机器人。”

Nathan扬起一边眉毛打量着Dietze。“啊。一个快乐大家庭，哈？”

“说说你的故事吧？”John好奇地问，“为什么在十六年后的今天回来？”

************

**十六年前……**

**2011** **年** **8** **月** **8** **日**

**水星空间站**

飞船着陆后，第一个向Nathan表示欢迎的是Katam站长。即使飞到水星已用了差不多四个月时间，大家脑子里最大的疑问仍是：地球上怎么了？

站长的脸上蚀刻着不安，但还是尽心扮演着指挥官的角色。“船长，欢迎来到水星站。我想你已经听说消息了？我们和指挥所失去了一切联系。最后一通讯息警告我们不要返航。尽可能久地留在这里。”

Nathan点头表示理解。“我收到了同样的警告。”

这时候，Zach和Austin垂头丧气地走下船。站长带着惊愕和不满盯着他们。“这是谁？”

“哦，他们啊。”Nathan突然有点措手不及的感觉。他从没细想过要怎么跟站长解释这件事。“是的，我，唔，把他们一起带来的。”

“我看到了，”Katam站长气冲冲地说，“可原因呢？你不该搭载未经授权的乘客。”

“是 _我_ 授权他们上船的，”Nathan反驳道，“他们的父母愿意付一大笔钱请我搭载他们。说实话，我怎么能跟钱过不去呢？”

听到这，站长眉头紧锁。“他们为什么这么着急让孩子跟来？”

“因为……”Nathan正要摆出那个母亲的回答，却心念一动。他们早就知道这会发生。他们怎么知道的？他不记得新闻里有任何暗示某种袭击的线索。他们是恐怖分子吗？他们知道有什么事会发生？那里到底怎么了？

他话锋一转。“我们和哪里失去联系了？卡纳维拉尔角？”

“所有地方。”Katam答道，语音低沉，“ _哪里_ 都联系不上。就好像所有人都消失了。那整颗见鬼的星球上的每一个人，都消失了。我们被困在这儿了。而你还多带来两个人。”

Nathan耸耸肩。“那又怎么样？”

站长紧绷绷的笑容刺激着Nathan的神经。“你是新来的，”Katam用迁就的口吻说，“所以我会给你详细说的。这座空间站的轨道是设定好的，使我们可以利用这颗星球作为屏障抵御太阳辐射。它由钽合金制造，隔绝热量，使我们能够将热能转化为电能，为空间站提供能量。”

“你说得就像在念字典似的。”

站长没有理会他。“这座空间站的运行基于一个自洽的生物圈，我们同其中的植物形成共生。植物贡献氧气和食物，我们贡献二氧化碳和肥料。这个平衡已经维持很久了，而你带来两个计划外的人造成了不平衡因素。这将致使平衡逐渐向植物资源的消耗倾斜。”

“哦。”Nathan沉默片刻，颔首道，“好吧现在我明白了。”

站长眯眼盯着他，好像在探究他是不是真的明白了。Nathan叹了口气。“那要好几年时间呢。你真觉得我们会在这里困那么久吗？”

Katam站长的表情就已经预示了他的回答。

“我们走着瞧。”

************

**2027** **年** **5** **月** **9** **日**

**水星空间站**

一切进展平稳。或者说，对一座运行十六年的空间站而言，平稳得足可夸耀。他们一直在开采Halypsion金属，恪尽职守。联络地球的尝试从最初的每日一次缩减到了以月为单位。始终没有任何效果。不管那里发生了什么，不是已将人类灭绝，就是彻底摧毁了通讯系统。

十六年来，他都尽力维护宁静号，使其保持良好的工作状态，即使她只是执行一些例行检查任务。

麻烦始于工程师们对植物状况波动的报告，那一点不平衡经过十六年的发展日渐恶化。基地的人口密度超过了植物群落的负荷量。再过几个月，植物制造的氧气将不足以供空间站所有人的呼吸。

消息一出，空间站里一片哗然。

一些刺头儿嚷嚷着说恢复平衡的唯一途径是抹杀一些人口，让植物和人口的比例重新达到均等。

就是在一次这样的集会上，Nathan终于觉得自己受够了这些谋杀言论。

“闭嘴！”他吼道，“根本没有理由付诸暴力。听着，这确实是一种非常有效的策略，但我认为在眼下的局面里我们可以稍微文明一点。既然打破平衡的事是我起的头，那么我将驾驶宁静号返回地球查看情况，然后带些补给回来。”

“如果你没回来怎么办？”一个矿工问。

 _问得在理，_ Nathan心里赞同道， _我是可能回不来。_ “那时候我不在这儿省下的氧气就全归你们了。”

他在人群里认出了Zach和Austin。两人已长大许多，是两个棒小伙了，也学会了如何开采Halypsion。但他依然能在他们眼里看出些不同。那丝微薄的希望——相信无论地球上发生了什么，都终会过去，他们可以重返地球，一切也终将恢复。

“我们跟你走，”Zach说，“毕竟，这也要怪我们。”

“对，”Austin接口道，随后目光尖锐地瞥了那个质问Nathan的矿工一眼，“还有我的氧气，也归你们。”

Nathan早就知道他们会自愿追随。他们早已成长为这样的人，懂得为自己的行为担负责任。“你们可以坐副驾驶座，帮我操纵飞船。”

Zach咧嘴一笑。“帅！”

**************

**四个月后……**

**2027** **年** **9** **月** **5** **日**

**地球大气层**

**宁静号航天飞船**

“知道我多久没吃过像样的食物了吗？”Austin在驾驶座上问道，“我是说，在水星上我们有蔬菜水果之类吃的，但没养奶牛什么的，我真想有几个汉堡包嚼嚼。我都快不记得它的味道了。”

Nathan没怎么留心他这番话，全神贯注盯着飞船的航行读数。他们正接近大气层。他的心因期待和恐惧而怦怦乱跳。当他们进入大气层时，会发现什么？地球会是原来的模样么？等靠得更近，能看出整颗行星仍完好无缺时，他们都大大松了一口气。就之前听闻的那点消息，他们本来以为地球甚至可能彻底湮没了，只是他们不知道而已。

无线电收到了一个微弱的频率，哔啵作响。Nathan把它接通，只觉脉搏狂跳。这意味着什么？有人想联系他们？这表示下面还有人活着吗？

“您好，”一个快活的声音从无线电中传出，“我叫John Henry。”

“你是谁？”Nathan问道，“下面到底怎么了？”

“你们待会儿将见到的景象无疑会使你们大为恐慌，”这个叫John Henry的家伙继续道，“我们将为你们提供答案。但你们现在处境危险。这世界上有一股力量想得到你们带回的这船金属。为保护你们的安全，我希望你们不要降落到卡纳维拉尔角。我们在洛杉矶，如果你们能在这里找一个着陆点，对我们或是对你们自己都会更好。”

“这是怎么回事？”Nathan问。

“你着陆以后，我们会尽快解释一切的。”John Henry说完，挂断了通讯。

Austin静静地说：“他的口气活像个外星人。”

“对，我们最不需要的就是一次外星人入侵了，”Zach嘟囔着，转向Nathan问道，“你打算怎么办？”

“我不知道。”Nathan咬着牙答道，宁静号正进入大气层，“也许这个叫John Henry的家伙是想骗我们到……”

他驾飞船驶向美国本土。终于，他能看见它了。John Henry曾警告过他的那番可怕景象。

他此刻所见，任何言语都不足以描绘其万一。

彻底的毁灭，他所熟知的世界不见了。覆灭。发生战争了吗？是轰炸吗？是这样大地上才会显出如此光景吗？

他需要答案。而这个叫John Henry的人知道答案，或者知道谁有答案。他调整航线，转向加利福尼亚。

Zach和Austin都紧盯着窗外，脸孔因痛苦而扭曲。Zach开口时，嗓音中是无尽的悲伤。“他们全都死了，对吗？”

Nathan想安慰两个年轻人，说他们的母亲可能还活着，也许她幸免于难。但当Zach把脸转向他时，他发现男孩眼中有一样东西不见了。这整整十六年中都驻留那里的一样东西，现在消失了。

希望。

终于，他们在一个峡谷里的一片空地上着陆，破败景象在他们眼前愈发清晰。这就是洛杉矶，Nathan意识到。那座繁华的大都市。毁灭殆尽。一座座建筑土崩瓦解，有些金属支架还裸露着立在那里。乱石堆随处可见。

到底什么灾难会造成如此剧变？什么灾难能造成这一切？

Nathan和Dekker兄弟走出飞船，立刻发现有一队战士在等着他们，个个身着作训服手持来复枪。但Nathan此刻无暇关注他们。他环顾着那些废墟、浓烟和火焰，等看清地面上的东西时，他差点呕出来。

骷髅。

有些压在碎石堆里，有些就扔在地面上，散得到处都是。他抬头望向前方，正对上领头战士的眼睛——那是个年轻人，目光刚强如铁，似乎镇定自若，对周遭的惨状不为所动。也许，他们早对此习以为常了。

那年轻人上前一步，以不容置疑的语气对他说：

“我叫John Connor。你们最好跟我们来。”

***********

**2027** **年** **9** **月** **5** **日**

**洛杉矶市郊**

听完Nathan Reynolds的故事，John Connor摸着下巴，点点头。“后面的事我们就都知道了。”他思忖道。

“那我们现在怎么办？”Nathan问，“还会有更多机器人过来吗？我们在这里安全吗？”

“没有什么地方是安全的。”Cameron说。

Nathan脸上抽搐，露出厌恶的表情。“她说话真是可怕，叫人毛骨悚然，不是吗？”

“不是她，”Dietze急躁地更正他，“是 _它_ 。她叫人毛骨悚然，因为她是个机器人。”

Nathan只是耸了耸肩，John很高兴他并不纠结有机器人站在人类这边的问题。“我有眼睛，乐意怎么叫是我自己的事。”他说。

John听见Blair在对步话机喊话，而他布置在周边警戒天网的哨兵们却显然没有回应。她提高音量又喊了一遍，随后回头望着John，忧心忡忡。“我们遇上麻烦了。附近有情况。很可能是T-888。我建议，跑吧，Toto，跑吧。”

Nathan完全听糊涂了。“那是什么意思？”

“意思是我们得离开这儿。”John简练地说，又恢复了将军角色。没等动身，他就听见一声火箭弹破空的尖啸，赶紧扑倒在地，盖住脑袋。火箭弹一头扎进宁静号旁的碎石堆炸开。

John跳起身，四下寻找攻击是从哪发动的。在路对面，大约一百码外，他看见了它。

那是个机器人，一定是的。一个用钽合金装甲全副武装的机器人，背上扛着火箭发射器，头上戴着头盔。据他所知，那机器人装甲的其他部分同样装备着各式武器。天网这一手做得真是漂亮。

“一个T-900杀手。”Cameron说，嗓音里丝毫没有队伍中其他人的紧张不安。

那机器人站在那儿，打量着他们，像是在等他们先动手。

Nathan从地上爬起来。他四下张望，看见敌方机器人时，一下僵住了。他咽了咽唾沫说：“哈。看样子天网挺不规矩的啊。”

话音刚落，仿佛回应似的，那T-900有了动作。


	42. 第四十二章 憎恨之火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEREK：(对Logan) 告诉我那个灰军在哪，Fischer在哪。LOGAN：你不知道你在对抗的是什么样的势力。Fischer的基地到处是机关陷阱，我还听说他们有了一些新式武器。[Derek和他的小队迅速穿过一条黑暗的走道。Charles Fischer出现在走道尽头，Derek迈步向他冲去。一个阴影从黑暗中跃了出来。] SETH：Derek，不！

**2027** **年** **9** **月** **5** **日**

**洛杉矶市郊，宁静号飞船着陆点**

“看样子天网挺不规矩的啊。”Reynolds船长说。

话音刚落，那T-900就有了动作。John扑倒在地，又一枚火箭弹从他们头顶尖啸而过。他踉跄爬起，脑中茫然。 _这是什么玩意？_

其间，Cameron和Cody已举起等离子来复枪，几乎同时向它射出两枪。冲力撞得终结者退了几步，但不管它的护甲是什么材料做的，都经受住了打击。

Cody骂出了声，丢开无用的来复枪，矮身寻找隐蔽。这次，T-900用腕部发射器射出一根长长的金属线，缠住John的脚把他拽倒在地。John头撞在地上，叫了一声痛。

T-900开始动手把他拖过去，John挣扎着去抓他的等离子来复枪，虽然他知道那对眼前的机器人无效。突然，他看见Cameron的IFW枪口光芒一闪，T-900被冲力撞得后仰，护甲上瘪了一个坑，但依然完整。

“它的装甲是钽合金制造的，但经过了强化，甚至能够抵御等离子束。”Cameron说着，帮John站起来，把他拉回安全地带。

T-900站起身，似乎未被IFW损害。John脑子转得飞快，想找个办法摧毁那家伙，或者让它不能动弹一段时间以取出芯片。没等他想好，眼角一道银光飞过，就见一个小东西落在了机器人身旁。

“手雷！”Cody喊道。John蹲下隐蔽，但手雷没有爆炸。它发射出某种冲击波。T-900杀手顿时萎靡在地，一动不动。

John猛地回头，看见Cameron也倒下了，终于意识到那枚手雷发射的一定是电磁脉冲。“Cody！”他边喊边朝地上的终结者杀手指了指。

Cody立刻上前，揭下T-900的头盔，切进颅骨取出了芯片。

“嗨，Connor！”一个声音叫道。

John向山坡上望去，只见Matt Storms正走下来，一脸担心。“大家都没事吧？我来得还算及时吗？”

“非常及时。”John嘀咕，还是有些迷惑，“谁让你来的？”

“John Henry，”Storms答道，“他觉得你可能会遇到阻力。当我让他看这件新武器的时候……”

“那到底是什么？”

“电磁脉冲手雷，”Storms解释道，“简称EMPG。我在研发所的同事Juan Lopez设计的。Derek出发去找灰军基地的时候，我也给了他一枚。”

John一下僵住了，有些抓狂。“什么？你说Derek去哪了？”

**************

**两小时前……**

**瑟拉诺核电站兵营**

Derek恨自己。他恨自己居然怀疑John Connor。但随着时间推移，他越来越觉得Dietze是对的。至少，在John爱上了那个机器人的问题上，他是对的。这一点可说是确凿无疑。但Cameron是否在 _操纵_ John呢？她真的主导了局面吗？如果是这样，又是为了什么？为什么需要设计这样庞大的骗局？她有过太多机会可以杀死John了，如果她想的话。

Dietze又在屋里，正对他的长官Jesse喋喋不休，说着她留在卡特号上时他们在锡安的经历。

“他为了灰军和一群恋机癖，拿我们大家的命冒险。”Dietze嚷嚷着，他的怒气针对的不是Jesse，而是反抗军的年轻将军，“就因为它怂恿他过去。”

“Connor知道他在做什么。”Jesse带着一丝恼怒抗议道。大家都听厌了Dietze的老生常谈。他的观点早已人尽皆知。“他已经带领我们走过了这么多困境。你为什么还是不信任他？”

门外，Derek缩了一下，就像那问题是在问他，而不是Jesse手下那个顽固的中尉。因为Derek _曾经_ 信任Connor。近乎全心全意。直到昨天，在医务室里看到那一幕。

“因为它们是 _机器人_ ，”Dietze回敬道，“他在信任敌人，甚至把秘密交给它们。它们不可信任。个个都一样。”

“Queeg是个好伙计。”

Derek闻言气得满脸通红，他大步跨进屋，引得两人都抬头看他。“对……Queeg……”他带着显而易见的假笑说，“那一点都不让你不安吗？知道那东西在驾驶潜艇，如果它出问题——”

“没错！”Dietze喊道。

Derek转向他，怒目而视。“给我闭嘴滚出去。”

Dietze面红耳赤。“你对我嚷嚷？”

“出去。”Jesse命令道。

Dietze显得有些恼火，但还是勉强服从了上司的命令。“好。我只希望你能让她听进去一些话。”

他一出去，Jesse就摇了摇头。“我不认为会发生那样的事，Derek。记忆擦除的效果近乎完美。唯一出现反复的就是2号据点的那个机器人。其他都没问题。”

“我真不敢相信，你竟然和他观点一致……”Derek低声说。

“Cameron向我们保证过，溯回的可能性——”

“ _Cameron_ ？”Derek脱口打断她，难以掩饰心中的厌恶，“不，没有什么Cameron。是 _它_ 。它不是一个人，它是台机器。它不该有名字。”他讨厌这么说话——怨声载道——就好像Dietze。何况Dietze对机器人的憎恶只是出自一种偏见。Derek不信任它们的理由则要充分得多。特别是对Cameron。那个折磨他让他出卖John Connor的机器人。那个曾信誓旦旦说他弟弟会很安全的机器人。然后它就把火力地堡烧成了平地。

他要怎么做才能让Jesse明白，那些家伙不是人？那些机器不是站在反抗军这边的。“听我说……”他说，“Connor有一间密室，就在2号据点他房间的隔壁。里面有台机器。”

“机器？”Jesse怀疑地重复了一遍，“就像终结者？”

“不，是一台 _时间_ 机器，”Derek更正她，“他跟我说的。可你知道都有谁能够接触那台时间机器吗？都有谁能够通过门口的生物扫描？都有谁能够进去使用那台机器——不管目的好坏，动机如何，无论何时？”

Jesse叹了口气。“你就直说吧。”

“是Connor和 _她_ ，”Derek冲口而出，“就这样。那个机器人能够接触Connor最重要的秘密武器。它能够在他不知情的情况下进到里面，派一个机器人回到过去……我不知道怎么说……杀死Connor或者做别的什么事。”

“不是所有机器人都是坏的，Derek。”Jesse倦怠地回答。

有一瞬，Derek就那么盯着她。是什么让她用这样的腔调说话？一两个月前，她决不会为那个渗入反抗军的机器怪物辩护。

“你是怎么了？”他问，“你以前也不喜欢这样。我们初次相遇的时候，你好像……很讨厌有机器人在你艇上。可现在……”

Jesse别过脸耸了耸肩，好像那没什么大不了似的。“他救过我的命，Derek。他救过我母亲的命。”

 _Queeg_ _，_ Derek厌恶地想道。她对他有了好感。就像对一只宠物之类的。“是它，”他更正道，“不是他，是 _它_ 。听我说，不管它们表面看起来是什么样，我们都不知道它们肚子里打的什么主意。它救你不是因为它认为你有价值，它救你不是因为它认为人类的生命是神圣的。它救你是因为这是它的程序设定。再无其他。这行为的背后没有感情因素。它们只是照指令行事。它们没有自由意志。”

“Connor说——”

“Connor被误导了。”

一听这话，Jesse立刻缄口不语，Derek突然后悔起来。他怎么知道John Connor没有一个宏观计划呢？的确，他依恋Cameron，但这样对指挥官说三道四让人感觉很不舒服，特别是对一位指引他们经历险阻的指挥官，一个被Kyle Reese视若己出的男孩。Kyle信任John，也信任那些机器人。那么为什么他Derek不能这样呢？

“别跟我说你没注意到。”他嘟囔着又补了一句。也许他并不真正相信Connor是被操纵的。但如果他的话可以阻止Jesse成为一个恋机癖，也许就是值得的。“他向谁征求意见？她。他和谁一起制定作战计划？她。这其中包括人类吗？没有。你说，这里是谁在指挥战斗？是John Connor在支配这场战争？还是Cameron在支配他？”

“没有他们，我们赢不了，”Jesse实事求是地说，“天网在兵力和武器性能上都超过我们。要不是Cameron在托潘加帮了我们，我们根本赢不了！Kyle也不会有机会成为英雄……”

听到弟弟的名字，Derek身形一僵，那股熟悉的痛苦和愤怒席卷了他。“对，但那样他起码还活着，”他沉声道，“这就是事实真相，Jesse。它们杀人，这就是它们所做的。这就是它们所做的 _一切_ 。它们不会停止。它们所到之处，所行之事，都只会带去死亡。就是Cameron说服John去救援那个灰军人渣。我们死了那么多战士。海狼号上的人全死了。为了保护敌人。”

他看到Jesse目光一闪，知道自己戳到了她的痛处。海狼号是她的邻舰。她认识船上每一名船员，就如她熟悉卡特号。那么多人的伤亡显然叫她不能释怀。

“这事情肯定也有好的一面。”她静静地说。

“没有。”Derek反驳道。突然，他记起了他的誓言。他曾发誓，一回来就要让Logan吐露Fischer的藏身之所。熟悉的恨意渐渐流遍全身，他眯起双眼。

“目前还没有。”

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

Derek注视着坐在对面的前灰军人员，目光阴沉尖锐。Logan没怎么露怯，只是有点不安或者警惕，好像他相信Derek随时会攻击他，就因为他曾经的灰军身份。

“我不在乎你的过去。”Derek肯定地说。 _才怪_ _，_ 他心里想。Logan是名灰军，曾经是。见鬼，就是他 _发起_ 了这整个变态的灰军运动。他曾深陷其中，为这他就不配待在John的营地里。

但Derek有更大的鱼要钓。比如 _Fischer_ 这样的大鱼。

“告诉我那座灰军基地在哪里。”他命令道。

Logan犹豫着蹙蹙眉，像是在回忆亚马逊雨林中的那段对话——Derek追问基地方位，而John提醒他先别去考虑那个。“Connor说——”

“忘了Connor的话，”Derek匆匆打断他，“ _你_ 说过，我们一回来，你就会告诉我。我们现在回来了。”

Logan俯身向前，目不转睛。“听我说，”他警告道，“你不知道你在对抗的是什么样的势力。Fischer的基地到处是机关陷阱，我还听说他们有了一些新式武器。”

Derek不能断定Logan是在说实话，或者只是想阻止他。无所谓。Derek若无其事地耸耸肩。“尽管说吧。我不会被你的话吓着的。”

Logan沉默片刻，紧盯着Derek那一瞬不瞬的眼睛，终于点头认输。“它就在加利福尼亚，离这里几个钟头的路程。那里原来是座旧的军用地堡，我就知道这些。”他又尽可能细致地说明了地理位置，Derek颔首起身，迈步向门口走去。

“当心，”Logan提醒他，“那地方有很多机关。”

 _是啊。没准还是你帮着设计的。_ Derek冷冷地想。“机关，”他重复道，脸上横过一个冷笑，“Fischer是个懦夫。”

_所以，他必死无疑。_

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站兵营**

Derek回来时，Jesse正在他房里等他。她一脸担忧地望着他，似乎从他脸上看出了决意和杀气。Derek捞起背包，几乎没看她。

“我要去找Fischer，”他说，“Logan告诉了我灰军基地的位置。不太远。我会组织一队人去。”

Jesse不解地锁起眉头。“Connor是怎么说的？”

“什么都没说，”Derek答道，没有抬眼，“他现在很忙，正赶去救援那艘航天飞船什么的。”

“你被复仇的念头迷住了，”Jesse缓缓摇头，“Connor不会喜欢这样的事的。”

“Connor不必知道。”这话从他自己嘴里出来时，Derek几乎缩了一下，他飞快地抬眼对上了她的目光，“帮帮忙，Jesse。如果我们杀死Fischer，就可以瓦解灰军。我们可以摧毁他们的基地。那会帮Connor的大忙。”

“你说杀死，”她不偏不倚地说，“而不是俘虏。”

Derek面色愈发阴沉，Jesse一下就注意到了，走到他身侧拉着他的胳膊。“他是个怪物，我知道，”她说，“他对你做的事很可怕，我能理解你的感受。”当她继续说下去时，他能听出她嗓音里的义愤。要是说他恨Fischer，那么她也是。因为他们是同伴。“他是他们中最坏的一个，你说得对，”她恨恨道，“让我和你一起去。我可以帮你。他该死。”

“我知道，”Derek赞同道，“但 _我_ 会去杀了他。求你，留……留在这儿安全一些。”

她皱皱眉头，横了他一眼。“我不需要像个孩子一样被人照顾。”她交叉双臂，倔强地说。

“我知道，”他说，“可……如果知道你没事，我会感觉安心些。”

她的目光柔和下来，她靠近他怀里，紧紧搂住他。Derek Reese拥着她，意识到她是他在这世间仅存的珍宝。Kyle走了。John和他疏远了。自从Wisher透露了自己制造天网的过去，Derek就没怎么和他说过话。如今，Jesse是他唯一真正在乎的。

Jesse……

还有Fischer的死。

他退开，朝门口走去。“我必须这么做。”

************

**两小时后……**

**瑟拉诺核电站入口**

John匆匆穿过隧道，身后跟着Cameron和其他战士，还有Reynolds船长和那两个年轻人。Reynolds欣赏着瑟拉诺里的一切，吹了声口哨。

“好一个盛大的狂欢舞会！”他夸赞道，“我是说，对于一个处于末日审判后的残破世界中的避难所来说，棒极了。不介意我们四处看看吧？”

“别客气，”John心不在焉地说，只顾搜索人群。终于，他看到了他在找的人：Perry少校，他离开期间瑟拉诺的临时负责人。

“Connor，”Perry一边致意，一边冲Reynolds船长和Dekker兄弟点点头，“看来我们这又有新人了。你弄到那些金属了吗？”

一开始，John以为他在说那个T-900（它的芯片还在John口袋里，等着重新编程）。但随后他意识到Perry是在说宁静号从水星带回的Halypsion金属。

“我派Blair运船上的货去孤岛研发所了，”他回答，“希望他们能用它造出更多T-1000，说到这我想起来了，我得告诉Matt安排一次会面。不过眼下还是要事优先吧。Derek到底去哪儿了？”

听到他的语气，Perry似乎吃了一惊。“他带了一队人出去找Logan跟他说过的那座灰军基地。”

“你就这么让他去了？”John愤怒地问。 _那我留你当负责人还有什么用？_

“他说你批准了。”Perry回答道，他现在显得不安起来。

_该死，_ _Reese_ _……_

“他说你知道Logan将告诉他基地位置。”Perry继续道。John几乎笑出声来。 _真聪明，_ _Derek_ _。_ _打了命令的擦边球。_ 因为他们在亚马逊的时候，John从未真正喝令Logan不得告知Derek灰军基地的位置。实际上，如果Derek可以歪曲它的话——他也正是这么做的——他甚至可以咬定John只是说了“等回瑟拉诺再说”。

Derek只会和一个人谈这些——Jesse，所以John赶往她的宿舍，庆幸地发现她还在。

“你没和Derek一起走。”他说。

Jesse无动于衷地耸耸肩。“不想去。”

他抱起胳膊，对她冷冷的态度毫不买账。“好。那他走前是怎么说的？事情是怎么起头的？”Derek只是突然记起了雨林中的那个夜晚吗？还是他看见Logan于是想起了他的保证？

Jesse迟疑着。“他说了些关于机器人的事。提到Cameron，说你不该信任她。”她的语调表明她并不完全赞同Derek的说法， _她_ 依然信任John的判断，即便Derek有所怀疑。Derek的猜疑让人有些奇怪，因为给他输血时，Derek显得那样忠诚可靠。John甚至不明白Derek转变观念的原因。为什么他会这么快就变回了老样子？

“谢谢。”他小声对Jesse说，匆匆出了屋子。为什么在这未来，信任是如此容易被打破？他赢得这信任不久，然后又会有别的什么来把它抹掉。可为什么？Derek听到了什么，看到了什么，才会转变了观念？为什么是Derek？为什么还站在他这边的反而是 _Jesse_ ？他一直以为是她说服Derek相信Cameron和其他机器人都是恶魔，而不是反之。

 _哦，_ _Derek_ _，_ John心里说， _你在干什么呢？_

*************

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

_John_ _站在伯父面前，看着他抬手抓抓头发，然后交叉双臂抱在胸前，一脸怒气。_ _Derek_ _就是不能理解。_

“ _你信任那个机器人。_ ” _他说。_

 _John_ _摇摇头。她不只是_ 机器人 _。_ “ _Cameron_ _……_ ”

“Cameron _，_ ” _Derek_ _怒冲冲地吼道，_ “ _开什么玩笑。在那里大摇大摆走来走去，还有名字，就好像它是个人似的。它不是人！你不该信任它！_ _”_

_John_ _双唇紧闭，没有上_ _Derek_ _的当。伯父从来不喜欢_ _Cameron_ _，从他出现起就是这样。他痛斥她，贬低她。但_ _John_ _明白真相。他在她声音里听到了真情，他们躺在旅馆房间的床上时，她对他说话，嗓音里是异乎寻常的温情。_

_那不可能是个机器人。_

_她不仅仅是个机器人。_

_Derek_ _像是能读懂_ _John_ _的思维，责备似的逼上前一步。_ “ _你在旅馆房间里检查她电池的时候……_ ”

 _John_ _顿时满脸通红。_ “ _你怎么会知道——_ ”

“ _你以为那里头有什么浪漫情愫吗？_ ” _Derek_ _冷冷地问，_ “ _你以为她脑子里有那样的念头吗？她知道你对她的感情。你一定是瞎了才没看明白。你没想过她那么做是要让你看清那下面根本没有心吗？_ ”

 _John_ _在全然的震惊中睁大了眼睛。_ “ _不，_ ” _他低喃，_ “ _不，那不可能……_ ” _那不是她那么做的原因！那不可能！他想对_ _Derek_ _大喊，想挥拳相向，告诉伯父他对她的观点错得多么离谱。_ “ _不，不，不！_ ”

“John！”

“不……”John低喃着，猛地睁开眼，黑暗中只见Cameron俯在他上方，轻轻摇晃着他，脸上担忧之情表露无遗。

John坐起身，喘着粗气，竭力镇定心神。 _只是一个梦，_ 他边想边抬手摁住额头， _只是一个梦……对吧？_

“Cameron，”他迟疑着说，“那不是真的对吗？告诉我那不是真的。”

自然，Cameron对他的话很是困惑，但她还是安慰他道：“那不是真的。”

他必须弄清楚。必须得到肯定的答案。“你当时为什么让我检查你的电池？”

Cameron歪歪脑袋，迷惑不解。“我想我们已经谈过这个话题了。就在那之后。”

“提醒我一下。”

Cameron凝思片刻，似乎相信John可能真的忘了。毕竟，人类没法像机器那样存储记忆。“如果当时是我自己检查，你不会相信我的。”她提醒他。

这就是她那么做的原因。他想松口气，却不知怎么放松不下来。“所以那并不是因为……你想让我看到你没有心。”

她面露难色。“你说我有的。”

“什么？”

“你说我有一颗心，”她提醒他，“就像铁皮人。你说过，我看不见它，但它确实在那里。”

其实那一切在他脑海中再清晰不过了——漫漫长夜里，她为他朗读故事，他们谈论着爱，铁皮人，还有心。他微微一笑，飞快地点头。

“我知道。那只是……只是一个噩梦。”

***************

**2027** **年** **9** **月** **6** **日**

**灰军基地**

Derek Reese带领他的追随者往Logan所说的灰军基地而去，路程已过四分之三。那些人都是他最忠实的朋友：Sayles，Timms，Sumner……Wisher。

Hammy和Seth也愿意提供帮助。最近在亚马逊的共患难已经使他们结成了关系密切的小圈子。虽然他们不总是观点一致（特别是在Cameron的问题上），但他们是朋友。是Derek身边所剩无几的朋友。

“关于这座灰军基地，”Seth把心里话说了出来，“我们要夺取它吗？或者我们是在执行一次暗杀任务？”

“是暗杀任务，”Derek随口说，然后顿了顿，正色道：“Charles Fischer在那里。”

Seth对这个名字表现出了反应。“啊，那个全宇宙最大的人渣。”

Derek笑了笑。“是的。就是那家伙。”

“好极了，”Seth答道，眼里光芒一闪，“让我们去干掉几个机器人吧。”

Derek抬眼远远望着灰军基地，那门外有个终结者守卫。他摸了摸Matt Storms给他的EMPG，但还是决定留待稍后使用。他给他的新IFW充能，匍匐前进，用一道等离子束打掉了那机器人的脑袋。

同时，Seth冲上去一枪轰掉了芯片口，然后跟着Derek进入基地。里面没有Derek想象的那么多人。要么就是灰军们都躲起来了。

他能肯定的就是Fischer在这里。可能藏起来了，像他那样一个懦夫。Derek隐约听见Logan的声音在耳边警告他小心机关，但他没有理会，继续前行。

其他队员沿路解决了几个终结者，终于，他们抵达了基地深处的走廊。刚到走廊一头，Derek就看见了他的目标。

站在那长长走道尽头的，正是Charles Fischer本人。

无法抑制的复仇欲望涌了上来，Derek绷紧下巴，攥紧了手里的来复枪。Fischer动作很快，闪身钻进了一条支道。

Derek本该留在原地。他本该对局面有一个准确的把握。脑子里有个声音在提醒他，隧道里有许多黑暗岔路，可能藏着什么东西，正等着伏击他。陷阱……或者终结者。

但当看见Fischer跑进隧道时，Derek的身体本能地付诸了行动，他紧追着那灰军，两臂疯狂摆动。他听见队员们杂乱的脚步跟在他身后，突然就听Seth发疯似的大喊。

“Derek，不！”

话音甫落，Derek就看见黑暗的走道里有东西一闪，接着那硕大的身影就从黑暗中扑了出来，直取他的脖子。

那是一只狗。某种犬型终结者，只有内骨骼，金属利齿闪着寒光。

一个人扑向Derek，猛地把他撞开。Derek抬头只见犬型终结者的利齿没进了Seth的脖子。

“Seth！”Derek大喊一声，举枪射向那条机器狗。它丢下Seth一动不动的躯体，躲开了Derek的射击，发出一声机械的低吼，叫Derek毛骨悚然。随即又有三条机器狗从阴影里扑了出来，将Derek和同伴隔开。他那些吓掉了魂的队员们举起枪来，他看见恐惧映在他们每个人脸上。Kristin一直盯着Seth的躯体，被那些恶狗的作为惊呆了。

机器狗们围拢上来，Derek顿时明白了眼前的场景。它们就像是猎手，群居动物，喜欢驱拢猎物再行捕杀。它们动作迅猛，足以躲避等离子束射击。

这些……恶狗……地狱犬……

Seth……

Derek把手伸进背包。那些狗对这个动作做出了反应，向他冲来。他的队员们几乎同时开了枪。有几枪恰好击中了机器狗，却没造成多少损伤。

头狗扑向他时，Derek把那银色的物件抓到了手里，顺地面滚了过去。

EMPG爆炸了，三只狗立刻趴到地上一动不动。Kristin头一个冲上前，检查狗的颅骨，找到了芯片口。

当其他人忙着消灭机器狗时，Derek爬到Seth旁边，把那年轻战士的躯体抱在怀里，注视着Seth脖子上血淋淋的齿痕，心中既惊且痛，那地狱犬的铁齿一下就结束了他的生命。

Seth没救了。

Derek感觉到泪水灼烧着双眼。“为什么？”他对Seth那张熟悉的脸喃喃道，“为什么要这么做？为什么要救我？”

“Derek，”Sayles拍拍他的胳膊，劝他站起来。“我们得走了。快点。那些家伙能相互联络。很快会有更多机器狗涌到这里。我们无法与之抗衡。我们得离开这儿。”

Derek木然点头，抱着Seth瘫软的躯体站起来。和队员们一起匆匆撤退时，Derek Reese脑中能想到的只有Seth Kohl，他的 _朋友_ 和队友，毫无生气地躺在他怀里。

Seth——他冲上前，将Derek从死神之吻下推开，自己却成了牺牲品。 _为什么？_ Derek悲痛地想， _我不配。_

天放亮时，他们在一处掩体稍事停留，埋葬了Seth的尸体。Derek对那小小的葬礼心不在焉。他无法集中精神，无法抹去心中强烈的愧疚之情。

如果他当时没有盲目地冲过去，Seth应该还活着。

如果他当时没有那样执迷于复仇，Seth应该还活着。

Sayles站在他身旁，沉默良久，终于缓缓开口。“我知道，你觉得这是你的错，”他说，“但是……你不能让这件事影响你。你之前的做法欠考虑，但你学到了教训，对吧？”Sayles犹豫了一下，“我是说，这一点可能反倒是好事吧。”

“好事？”Derek愕然，“Sayles……一个无辜的孩子因我而死。他死了。不……这怎么都不是好事，不是。”

没有什么能把Seth带回来了。现在Derek做什么都无济于事。Sayles所说的‘学到教训’根本于事无补。他学到了什么都没有用了。

Seth已经死了。

Connor是对的。 _人类是无可取代的。一旦死去，就不可复生。_

回到瑟拉诺，Derek没有和队友一起去向Connor报告。他径直回了宿舍，肩头沉重，像压着整个世界的重量。虚脱，痛苦，内疚，悲恸……

他听见身后传来脚步声，接着Jesse站在了他屋里，面色沉重，显然已经听说了消息。看着她脸上那心碎的表情，Derek一下垮了，说出了整个故事，包括他如何导致了Seth的死亡。Jesse拥紧了他，她的声音温柔和缓。

“那不是你的错，宝贝。”她低声说。

但无论她说得多么真挚，都无法安抚他。因为他知道，不管她是否意识到了，她说的都不是真的。

他心里清楚。他知道Seth Kohl的真正死因。那是因为Derek对Charles Fischer不加克制的憎恨，因为他的不计后果的鲁莽和复仇欲望。

_不是我的错？当然是我的错。_

意识到那冰冷可怕的事实时，Derek觉得心中一阵剧痛。

Seth Kohl死了。

是Derek Reese害死了他。


	43. 第四十三章 忘记仇恨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KRISTIN：Seth Kohl死了。JOHN：什么？怎么回事？KRISTIN：问Derek Reese吧。CAMERON：Sam会想念Seth的。JOHN：你呢？[Derek在走廊里找到了孤身一人的Cameron] DEREK：是我把他害死了。我对身边的每一个人都是威胁。[他拔出手枪递给Cameron。] 我知道Connor不会这么做。但你可以。[Cameron收紧了握枪的手。]

**瑟拉诺核电站食堂**

John坐在餐厅里，把又一块Cameron做的美味薄煎饼塞进嘴里。Cameron紧挨着他，Reynolds船长和Zach、Austin兄弟俩也在桌旁。

“这个真的很棒。”Nathan带着惊叹的表情说。

“谢谢。”Cameron回答。

Nathan难以置信地看了John一眼。“等等，这是她做的？”

John笑笑。“对。终结者杀手与美味佳肴。”他看见另一张桌旁的Dietze撇了撇嘴。食堂里的其他战士似乎都在忙各自的事。Solo一如往常，立正站在角落里，什么都没吃。Ellison、Cody和Savannah在桌旁享受着薄煎饼的美味，Savannah还一边和过来陪她的John Henry聊着什么。Jesse和Cully、Bird坐一桌，显然正忧心忡忡地等待着Derek从灰军基地返回。

John的注意力重新回到自己这一桌的对话上。

“你的夹克很合身。”Cameron说。

Nathan低头看了一眼，自豪地说：“你喜欢？我一直喜欢棕色。”

自抵达那天起，Zach就对Cameron表现出一种异乎寻常的迷恋，尽管他知道她是个机器人。一开始，John深感苦恼，但Cameron一直以自己的言行向他证明了她决不会对别的人感兴趣。

“你喜欢薄煎饼？”Zach问。

Cameron点点头。“对。我吃了两块。我看起来胖吗？”

Zach瞪大了眼睛。“不，当然不。”他沉默片刻，想找点别的话题，“那个，在这里生活是什么感觉？”

Cameron看看John。“这个嘛……和以前不一样，”她回答，“我们最近开始在珀斯种植作物了。还有，以前我们住在另一座地堡。房间要小一些。”

“房间，”Zach挠了挠鼻子说，“什么地方还有正规住所么？路上我们看到很多铺位。我以为大家就睡那儿呢。”

“我和John一起睡。”Cameron实事求是地回答。

Austin支棱起一边眉毛，Nathan差点噎住，他们俩都理解错了——或许也可以说没错。John双手捂住脸，只觉两颊滚烫。 _杀了我好了……_

听到这句话，先前一直没作声的Dietze突然有了反应。他从座位上站起来，脸色通红。

“啊，都听到了吗？”他带着假笑问道，“真相大白了。你们怎么能接受得了？难道只有我还记得她的真实身份吗？应该说， _它_ 的真实身份？就是台计算机而已，一个铁皮罐子，装了台计算机当脑子，只不过正巧模样像个人类姑娘。如果Connor看不清这一点——”

Nathan轻易打断了他的喋喋不休，只对John那一桌人淡淡地说：“那些最口齿不清的人偏偏总有最多的话要说，这不是很有意思吗？”

John看见Cameron微微一笑，但Nathan的评论更加惹恼了Dietze。他走过来，抓住Nathan的肩膀。

“想找点颜色瞧瞧，太空人？”

Nathan转过头，波澜不惊地看着那水手。“给我听好了，小子。首先，如果你以后还想活动你那只手，那你最好给我把手拿开。其次，你废话太多，我建议你看好嘴巴。第三，如果我想找点‘颜色’瞧瞧，我会去走廊那头的浴室而不是这里。”Dietze的脸涨得更红了，“现在，为什么不在你把自己弄伤之前走开呢？”

Dietze闭上了嘴，转身大步离去。屋里一片死寂。Cameron好奇地打量着Nathan，而后转向John说：“我喜欢他。”

食堂门被推开了，John看见Kristin Hamilton走进来，她面无表情地报告道：“Seth Kohl死了。”

John的笑容僵住了。“什么？”他哽了一下。他看出Cameron已经听到了这消息，却看不出她的情绪。她觉得悲痛吗？伤心吗？Seth是她的朋友，她仅有的几个有力支持者之一。是他帮她训练了Sam。

他咽咽唾沫。“怎么回事？”

Kristin脸上闪过一丝怒气。“去问Derek Reese。”

她走开了，John眉头紧锁。“Derek……”伯父都做了些什么？他从眼角瞥见Jesse迅速推开椅子，冲出了食堂。他发现Sayles和Timms走进来，两人都垂着脑袋。

“是怎么回事？”他问，“Seth的事？”

Sayles抬头郁郁道：“是地狱犬。”

“什么？什么地狱犬？”

Sayles苦笑了一下。“天网的最新式武器。T-D1，犬型终结者。只有内骨骼。恶魔一般的东西。我们组了一支小队去Logan说的那个灰军基地追捕Fischer。”

“然后呢？”John追问。

“Reese……”Sayles犹豫了一下，“他……他像着了魔一样，一门心思只想杀死Fischer。”

John咽了咽唾沫，心里已经明白事情会怎么发展了。“Fischer在那里？”

“他在那儿，”Sayles点头承认，“Derek看见了他。他没遵守行动规范，没检查周围情况就冲了进去，想追上Fischer。他掉进了陷阱。”

“陷阱？”

“犬型终结者正在那里等着有人通过，埋伏着准备突袭。但Seth Kohl一定是在那些畜生跳出来的一瞬间看到了什么。他把Derek撞开了。”Sayles的脸抽搐着，“结果犬型终结者咬住了他。”

John颓然坐回椅子里。Derek……害死了Seth？他自己小队里的成员？他的队友？他的 _朋友_ 。他的仇恨如此强烈吗？他无法控制它吗？

他感觉到了屋子里那墓穴般的死寂。他说不出话来，也不敢相信。Derek都在想些什么？还有Seth……为救Derek而牺牲了性命……

他身旁的Cameron开口了，语音轻柔。“Sam会想念Seth的。”

这句话触动了John的神经，他转头看着她，眯起眼。“你呢？你……想念他吗？”

Cameron移开了视线，好像在思索着他的问题，又或者是想确定自己的感觉。“他是我的朋友，”她终于说，“我的朋友不多。他的死是……一种损失。”

John转眼望向Nathan和Dekker兄弟。“失陪了。你们可以在兵营里找铺位安顿。Cully会给你们带路。”

Cully马上立正敬礼。“是，长官。”

“很好。”John起身离去。

****************

**瑟拉诺核电站兵营**

“这不是你的错，宝贝。”Jesse柔声安慰。Derek紧拥着她，但他知道这话只是善意的谎言。

_这当然是我的错。如果不是为了我，他现在还活着。_

Derek紧闭双眼，仿佛这样就可以挡掉关于Seth遇害的记忆，忘记自己在其中扮演的角色。但他心知这样无济于事，什么都不能抵挡那种痛苦。什么都不能。

他的仇恨使他对周围的人都构成了威胁。让一个像Seth这样的无辜小伙子替他送死就够糟的了。可如果当时在场的是Connor怎么办？如果是Connor试图从犬型终结者口中救他会怎么样？Derek的鲁莽之举就将使他们失去一切。

他从Jesse身旁退开，嘀咕着他必须去做简报之类的借口，溜出了房间，在走廊里徘徊。他不配再待在反抗军里当一名战士。也许他该请求John撤他的职。甚至流放他。

也许Connor会斥责他，然后亲手枪毙Derek，惩罚他的违背军令。Derek摇摇头，否定了最后一个念头。Connor不会那么做。

但也许Cameron会。

他在食堂外拦住她。“嗨，我要和你谈谈。”

她看着他，目光淡然。“那就谈吧。”

Derek递过他的手枪。“我对身边的每一个人都是威胁。我出卖过John Connor，我还害一名无辜的战士丧命。只有我死了，大家才会安全。我知道Connor不会这么做。但你可以。”

Cameron接过枪，却没有扣扳机。“你还不能死，Derek Reese。”

他蹙眉抬眼看她。“什么？”

“你还身负职责。”

“职……职责？”他真的是在听一个机器人说话吗？一个终结者杀手拒绝杀死他？在他做了这一切之后？“但你必须这么做。我违背John Connor的命令……我擅自行动——”

“我赦免你了。”

“ _你_ 赦免我？”

“我是副指挥，”她提醒他，“我的职责是保护John Connor，并确保击败天网。我不能不履行职责就自我终结。”她小心把枪递回给他，“你也不行。”

Derek默默注视着手枪，然后把它收回枪套里。“那你要我怎么样？”

“跟我走，”她说，“有个办法也许能帮你。”

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站技术室**

技术室里，John Connor坐在Derek对面注视着他。Cameron召集了John Henry和Weaver参加讨论。不知Derek在众人环视下是否感觉不自在，但他没有表现出来。

“为什么不替自己解释一下？”John淡淡地提议。

Derek舔舔嘴唇，点了点头，开口道：“我相信你们已经听说那个消息了。那个可怜的孩子死了……因为我。因为我不能控制自己的仇恨。”

“为什么不能？”问这话的人是Weaver。Derek怀疑地扫了她一眼，还是决定据实以告。

“因为每当我听到‘Fischer’这个名字，或者听到任何让我想起他的东西，我就感觉像是回到了那间屋子里。他也在那里，他在折磨我，我只想杀了他，只想让他为他的罪行付出代价。我控制不住。无论我多努力克制，都无法摆脱这种憎恨。它总会冒出来，我几乎无法控制自己的行为。你明白我的意思吗？”

John差点摇头说不。“Derek……”但他突然意识到，他明白的。在面对Sarkissian的时候。他只觉愤怒淹没了他。他的手几乎是不由自主地做出了动作。他不断用力，狠命掐着，直到扭断Sarkissian的脖子。他本来随时都可以松手。他心里有个声音说，松手吧，母亲已经站起来了，Sarkissian已经没有威胁了。但那一刻，他脑子里只有Sarkissian俯在母亲身前殴打她的场景。他脑子里只有一个念头——他要让Sarkissian为他的行为付出代价。

停顿许久之后，John Henry那永远不变的快活嗓音打破了沉默。“也许有个办法。我从我的间谍那里听说，天网在开发一项新技术，是某种记忆捕捉设备。”

John和Derek都蹙了蹙眉。“那是什么意思？”Derek问。

“利用这项技术，天网将能够扫描人类的大脑，查看其中的记忆。”Weaver解释道。

“意识读取。”John插嘴道。

Weaver神秘地笑笑。“没错。”

“有些类似意识读取。”John Henry补充道。

“它们打算用它干什么？”John问道。

Weaver好奇地打量他。“你看呢？”

John思索片刻，说：“它们将俘虏反抗军战士，然后用它查看他们埋藏在记忆深处的所有秘密。军事坐标，武器，战略战术。”

“也可能它们会用它制造更先进的渗透型终结者，”Cameron说，“终结者可以查看人类的记忆，学习他们的言行举止和待人接物。它们将成为完美的渗透者。”

“这对Derek有什么帮助？”John反问。

“你可以用同样的技术圈定某段记忆，将其彻底删除。”John Henry回答。

John恍然大悟，但Derek脸上一僵，露出疑虑之色。“删除。就像记忆擦除？”

“不，”John Henry解释道，“只有特定的记忆会被擦除。你遭受刑讯逼供的记忆，或许还有关于之后提到过它的对话的记忆。完成以后，你就不会记得任何有关Fischer的事。”

Derek缄默着，显然被这个主意吸引了。不记得Fischer的事无疑对他很有吸引力。如果他不记得了，就不必复仇，复仇的执念就不会纠结着他，害其他人送命。

“我想这值得一试。”Derek承认。他望向Cameron。“我是说这比……自我终结要好，在我履行完我的职责以前。”

John眉角一挑，但什么都没说。

“我们什么时候走？”Derek问，一脸期待。

“日落之后，”John答道，“我们乘直升机去。”

*************

**加利福尼亚州边境，反抗军直升机**

John坐在直升机后部，对面是Derek，他们已经出发近一个小时，两人都没有说一句话。Cameron正驾驶直升机飞往科罗拉多山脉，John Henry说科州研发所就在那里。他们出发前，Matt Storms找到John，告诉他Brooks和Wallace（John手下的两名工程师）已对被俘终结者的核动力电池进行了反向工程，用它为交通工具和武器供能。它还有待测试，但Storms说它将降低发动机噪声，并消除对加油的依赖。

“你有四十八分钟没说话了。”Cameron从驾驶座那头发话了。

对于她一丝不苟的精确，John咧嘴笑了笑。“你建议我们聊什么呢？”

“闲聊总是好的，”Cameron说，“可以缓解对死亡的焦虑和恐惧。”

John扬起一边眉毛，Derek闻言皱了皱眉头，两人都陷入了沉默。Cameron注意到这一点，问John：“这么说不对吗？”

“不，”他耸肩道，“就是有点……奇怪，说出来感觉有些可怕。”

“哦。谢谢你的解释。”

John对自己笑起来，直到发现Derek正死盯着他。“怎么了？”他问道。

“你依然信任她，”Derek说，“为什么？”

“你又为什么有此一问呢？”John反问。

Derek俯身向前，一脸严肃。“想象一下她可能不是你所认为的那样。想象一下她是它们的一员。”

“她不是！”John辩护道。

“想一想。看看她所处的位置。看看一旦有机会，她可能对你做些什么。想一想 _我们_ 的感受。你所相信的东西，有什么能证明吗？”

“我了解她。”John坚定不移地说。

“她是个渗透型终结者，”Derek反驳道，“本身就是设计用于观察，交谈，表演，装扮成人类。她说的话未必出自真心。她可能在操纵你。每一个眼神，每一句话语，每一次触摸……”John紧抿双唇，拒绝认可Derek的说法。

“都只是模仿，”他的伯父补充道，“它们没有任何感觉。你怎么能 _确定_ 她不会背叛你？别说什么因为她经过了重新编程，而我们知道那很有效。”

“你说得对，”John说，“重新编程的终结者有可能变坏。” _但她不是一个重新编程的终结者。_

“那你为什么还信任她？为什么还 _在乎_ 她？在乎 _它_ ？”

John沉默许久，斟酌着他是否该把一切都告诉Derek。让他知道的话会有什么伤害。实际上，这也许能让Derek更接受Cameron。

“我了解她，”他说，“在她在这条时间线上被创造出来以前，我就认识她。我十五岁的时候，她就回到过去，保护我免遭另一个终结者杀害。”

“十五岁，”Derek哼了一声，“难怪你被她迷住了。”

John怒目而视。

“当时你知道吗？”Derek问。

John摇摇头，记起了他与Cameron的初次邂逅——那是多么奇怪啊，班里最漂亮的姑娘却想同新来的怪小子交朋友。“不，一开始不知道。”

“但你后来发现了。她的真面目。”

“对。”第二天，Cromartie出现，在她胸口上打了三个枪眼。

“而你还是信任她？”Derek问道，语气里透着怀疑，“为什么？”

“因为我看出她的与众不同。她成了我们的家庭成员。当然不同常人——但的确是家庭的一分子。她无数次救过我的命。而且我开始意识到，她渐渐发展出了情感。”

Derek冷哼了一声。“情感。好啊。”

“是的，”John一字一句地说，“情感。比如失落，嫉妒，友善……”他有意加重了语气，“和爱。”Derek不会接受这个概念的，“她曾有一次变坏了。”

Derek笑了笑，像是在说“我早跟你说过”。

“当时发生了一次爆炸，触动了某个节点。导致她要杀我。”

“多惊人的消息。”Derek嘀咕着。

John没有理睬他的嘲讽。“她也有过机会。我给了她杀死我的机会。她站在那里，举枪对着我。只要一枪，她就可以杀了我，了结这件事，结束这一切。但她没有。她跳过自己的程序，取消了终结指令。”

Derek缄口不言，眉头却锁成了一个结，像是在思索什么。John感觉到了一丝希望。也许这是个机会，能让Derek对Cameron产生好感。

“她救过我的命，”John继续道，“她一直都在救我的命，为我着想。我曾以为她是被未来的我重新编程以后送回去的。但事实并非如此。”

“什么？”

John深吸了一口气，倾身向前。“现在有这样一派的机器人。他们不希望天网彻底消灭人类。他们想要和平，想与我们共存，就像那么多年来一样。这些起义者在帮我们打赢这场战争。许多所谓的重编程终结者其实并非经过重新编程。是他们自己做出了选择。他们不会变坏或者溯回初始程序。他们能够选择。她取得Allison的身份后，受命来杀我。但当机会摆在眼前的时候，她选择了 _不_ 终结我。我重载了她的记忆。她知道她过去和我在一起时学到的一切。”

他停下来，观察着Derek的表情。Derek脸上不再满是敌意，但仍然写着警惕、不信和怀疑。John的希望渐渐消散。

“我想，不管我说什么，都没法让你相信她是不同的。”

“对，”Derek回答，“说什么都没用。”

**************

**科罗拉多州边境，反抗军直升机**

不管是Derek还是Connor都没再说什么。Derek还在琢磨着John对他说的一切。Cameron曾经……跳过自己的程序？因为她不想要终结John？不，“想要”这个词用得不对。它们不会 _想要_ 什么。她跳过自己的程序是因为她不……Derek觉得放进任何词都不合适。那只能是一种意愿。只有那样，她才会那么做。但那没有道理。她是个机器人。她不可能有意愿。

对吧？

“是侦察机。”Cameron说，她的嗓音平静却警惕。Connor跳起来冲向直升机控制台。

“我来驾驶，”他说，“你和Derek击落它们。”

Derek操起机炮，调转炮口对其中一架侦察机扫射。Cameron准确地击落了两架。最后一架侦察机以神风特攻队的姿态尖啸着扑向直升机。John猛打左转，但那架侦察机依然擦过直升机，直升机倾了过去，Connor努力保持着平衡。Derek歪向前，想抓住点什么以免跌出机舱。

但突然间，他感觉自己甩了出去，他竭力想抓住舱门边缘，但手指滑脱了。就在他以为自己必死无疑的时候，一只有力的手扣住他的胳膊把他拽回了直升机里，Connor也摆正了航向。

“最后一架侦察机，”他说，“啧，够险的。”

Derek注视着Cameron，她已经松开了他的胳膊。Derek脑子里嗡嗡作响。

“为什么？因为我身负职责？”

“是的，”Cameron说，“你的生命是神圣的。”

“神圣的，”Derek哼了一声，“谁教你的？John？”

“John，”Cameron认同道，“还有James Ellison。”

“他教你圣经？”Derek挑眉问道，“好啊。有什么至理名言说来听听吗？”

“‘我赐给你们一条新命令，乃是叫你们彼此相爱，’[1]”她直视Derek，引经据典地说，“即使‘彼此’中有个是机器人。”

Connor吃吃笑起来。“不能否认。”

Derek做个鬼脸。“看来她还学会了幽默感。还是没有让她成为人类。”

Connor回头看着他，神色肃然。“但没有让她超越普通的机器吗？”

Derek张张嘴，很快又合上，因为想不出回答，所以他沉默了。半小时后，他们在一座废弃的城市市郊着陆，动身前往一栋破败的巨大建筑，寻找白天的隐蔽所。

Derek差点在机上睡着，只觉着陆后有人轻轻把他摇醒。“Derek，嗨，Derek……”

Derek睁开眼。 _Kyle_ _？_

“站起来，战士。”

Derek摇摇头，意识到那并非Kyle的面容，并非Kyle的声音。是Connor，正招呼他起身。“我们必须在日出前找到藏身之处。”

“对。”Derek嘀咕了一句，踉跄着站起来跟上John和Cameron。Derek无法甩开那种感觉。Connor太像Kyle了。甚至他举手投足都有些像Kyle。

他们之间一定有某种联系。不然巧合就未免太多了。

“Connor，”Derek喊道，“我得和你谈谈。”

Connor放慢脚步，和Derek并肩而行。“谈什么？”他问。

Derek盯着他看了好一会儿才别开脸。“每次看着你的时候……”Derek说着，面容因苦恼而扭曲，“我就觉得看到了我弟弟。我看到了Kyle。你的模样，你的嗓音，甚至你的动作习惯。我知道，他对你视若己出，你也待他有如父亲。”他深吸了一口气，“他回到了过去，不是吗？所以你会让我看那台机器。因为他回到过去，从终结者手里救了你母亲。”Connor没有否认，Derek心中一切豁然开朗。“所以你把她的照片给了他，这样他就会爱上她。你是他的儿子。”

John缓缓点头。“是的。”

“所以你是我的……”

“侄子。”John笑了笑，说。

有一瞬，Derek不知该说些什么，只是以一种全新的温情注视着John Connor。 _侄子。_ 这是Kyle的 _儿子_ 。他弟弟的儿子。Kyle有一个家庭……

“卧倒！”Cameron尖锐的声音让他一下从遐想中惊醒，他转身只见一个T-D1，一头地狱犬，发现他们着陆，正扑向他们。天刚蒙蒙亮，但Derek能清楚地看见机器狗眼中闪动的红光。

Cameron用等离子来复枪开火，但犬型终结者飞身躲过。

“它们太快了！”Derek一边对她大喊，一边给他的IFW充能。地狱犬靠近时，Derek看见这只机器狗有着外表皮。或者说毛皮。它形如德国牧羊犬——反抗军的军犬。只是它全身金属骨骼，两眼红光闪闪，程序里写着杀人的本性。

他觉得附近就这一个犬型终结者有些奇怪，但也可能这是个侦察兵，不属于狗群。

脑中刚转过这个念头，他就听见身后传来一声恶魔般的嚎叫，又一个T-D1从碎石堆后跃出。当那恶狗跃起在空中扑向他的喉咙时，Derek突然有种似曾相识的熟悉感。

_也许这就是命中注定。害死_ _Seth_ _的报应……_

这个念头飞快地闪过他脑海，但他随即被向后推倒，震得脑袋发疼。Cameron把他推到一旁，抬手去挡机器狗的袭击。它的牙齿没进她胳膊里，拽得她一个踉跄。

Derek听见John发出一声压抑的惊呼（他刚取出被Cameron用IFW轰掉脑袋的第一只狗的芯片）。连Derek都觉得心里一揪。但是他当然不是真的关心Cameron。

虽然她刚救了他的命。

第二次。

Cameron和那机器狗扭打在一起，Derek伸手去够他掉落的IFW，但John抢先一步，面色阴沉地举枪瞄向机器狗。Derek看出他在犹豫，担心误伤Cameron，但他终于找到一个空当开了枪。

犬型终结者被Cameron缠得死死的，无暇躲闪，被一枪轰掉了脑袋。John甩开武器，奔向正从地上爬起来的Cameron。Derek不知道John是忘了他的存在还是干脆就不在乎，因为反抗军的年轻领袖一把将Cameron揽进怀里，紧紧抱住，在她耳旁低声喃呢着什么。

这次，Derek不再像上次在医务室看到Cameron和John接吻时那样觉得恶心了。 _我为什么要那么想呢？_ 他自问。John不是曾试图说服他，她是不同的么？而Derek也无法否认事实。如果她能够 _想要_ 跳过她的程序，那么她起码是有一些人类情感的基本概念的。如果她能够 _想要_ 不杀死John，那么她是不是也能够 _想要_ 拥抱他？爱他？

John退开了，去捡他掉落的武器。Derek细细打量着Cameron。她胳膊上被机器狗的铁齿扯开了口子，伤口鲜血淋漓。透过那口子，他能看见里面的金属骨骼。她身上也有伤，夹克也破了，都是和犬型终结者搏斗时挂的彩。

这都是因为她挡在Derek身前保护了他。

她救了他的命。

Derek终于站起来，从身后叫住正走向John的Cameron。“谢谢。”

她转过身，他看见一抹微笑从她脸上闪过。“不客气。”她说。

**************

**科罗拉多州，一所老房子的地下室**

John高兴地注意到Derek身上明显的改变。在Cameron救了Derek之后，他们在一栋坍塌建筑残存的地下室里找了个藏身处。一路上，Derek没再对Cameron表现出愠怒和怀疑。憎恶似乎从他眼中消失了。相反，他略带好奇甚至可以说友善地打量着她。近乎认可。

终于，准备入睡前，Derek揽着John的肩，咧嘴笑着说：“晚安，侄子。”

John很享受伯父有力的大手揽住他肩膀的感觉。甚至过去的那个Derek都很少表现出如此温情。现在，这感觉就像他们又是一家人了。

Derek先躺到临时铺就的床上，进入了梦乡，只剩John和Cameron并肩坐在黑暗的地下室里。John望着她，心里很快活。

“我觉得你和他的关系开始缓和了。”他咧嘴笑着说。

Cameron似乎不像他那么高兴。“他不会记得的。”

John脸色暗淡下来。“什么？为什么？”

“那机器可以针对特定记忆，”Cameron说，“但John Henry跟我说过，它常见的副作用之一就是会抹掉近期的记忆。大脑受到窥探的压力会封闭近期的事件。类似失忆症。另外，他也不能记得我们到这里的旅程。他不能保留任何会让他迷惑或者怀疑的记忆。”

John皱皱眉。“那就是说……他又会变得讨厌你了。”

Cameron移开视线。“本该如此。他本来就不该喜欢我。他本来就不该知道Kyle的事。”

John心都碎了。经过了所有这些努力，Derek开始相信Cameron的与众不同，开始接纳她，可他却再也不会记得了。“Cameron……”

“没关系，John，”她的声音却不像没事的样子，“我习惯了。”

**************

**科罗拉多山脉，科州研发所实验室**

一抵达科罗拉多州天网研发所，Cameron就发射了一次电磁脉冲，震晕了建筑里的所有机器人。进入实验室的路上，John和Derek挨个轰掉那些倒在地上的终结者的芯片，一路无事。

最终，他们抵达了天网的记忆读取装置所在的实验室。Derek显得顾虑重重，但还是听凭Cameron把他束在那台机器上。John留在门口，手持IFW放哨。他回头瞥了一眼，看见Derek已经没有了意识，而Cameron正搜索着所有关于Charles Fischer和Derek被俘的记忆。

这是一个漫长的过程，因为她必须过滤他所有的记忆，提取出任何涉及Fischer的事件和对话，任何由对Fischer的憎恨而导致的行为。但Cameron能够比人类更快地扫描那些记忆。John估计这还需要十分钟左右。

终于，Cameron完成删除过程，做了最终宣告。“完成了。”

John走过去，Cameron把Derek从座位上解下来。“他还好吗？”John问。

“他会昏迷几个钟头。扫描和删除记忆过程给大脑造成的负担很重。我们得带他出去，回直升机上。”

John改编了计算机系统，安排它发射一波EMP以便他们逃跑。Cameron在意识读取机上安装了C4炸药，这样天网就不能用它危害反抗军了。

要是让他来猜，John会说它们还没能开始使用它。附近终结者很少表明它们刚建成这套设备不久。也许John Henry的终结者间谍也在这栋建筑里。

“预备完毕。”Cameron安装完C4炸药，说。

John揿下了电磁脉冲的按钮。

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站医务区**

Derek Reese缓缓睁开双眼，望着头顶医务室明亮的灯光。他听见Lauren Field的声音宣布道：“他醒了。”

突然，他发现自己在看着John Connor写满担忧的脸。“Connor。”他低声说着，坐起身来。他的视线很快盯住了Connor身旁的机器人保镖。

“她怎么在这里？”他问道，语带讥讽。

“我担心你的情况。”

Derek皱起眉头。 _撒谎。_ “你不会担心人，”他反唇相讥，“你是个机器人。”他又把视线转回John身上，动作太快，只觉一阵眩晕。Derek一手摁住额头，呻吟着。“出什么事了？我怎么了？”

“你现在在瑟拉诺核电站，”Connor回答，“我们出去执行一项任务，出了点意外。是脉冲手雷。你昏迷好几天了。你还记得什么吗？”

Derek眯起眼，努力回忆。 _任务？_ 他不记得和Connor一起执行任务。他所记得的最后一件事就是……“唔……我记得有艘航天飞船，”他嘟囔，“你接到了SOS求救信号……”

Connor眼睛一眨也不眨。“那你呢？你执行的最后一项任务是？”

Derek脑中眩晕渐去，脑震荡造成的头痛也开始消减，让他能更仔细地思考。他的最后一项任务？应该是去南美。“我们去了亚马逊，”他说，“对吧？”

为什么Connor要这么问？他们是在确认脑震荡没有让他得失忆症吗？

“对，”Connor说，“没错。在那里发生了什么？”

“我们乘的是卡特号。我们从锡安救出了一批人。海狼号爆炸了。我们救出了Ellison，Savannah，Logan……”

“Logan是个灰军，”Connor插嘴问道，“你知道灰军吗？”

Derek几乎失笑。“你以为我脑子摔坏了么？我当然知道灰军。”他说。大家都知道灰军。“他们是叛徒。效力于天网。”

“你知道哪个灰军的名字吗？”

“名字？”Derek怀疑地重复了一遍，“我怎么会知道他们的名字？”Connor似乎对答案很满意，Derek蹙蹙眉，四下张望。“Jesse在哪？她安全从亚马逊回来了对吧？她在卡特号上。”

“她在这儿，在瑟拉诺，”Connor回答，“她常待的地方。”

Derek松了口气。Jesse没事。Kyle走了，但他还有Jesse。“很好。”他说，脑中突然闪过一个念头，“我的小队呢？他们和我一样被爆风波及了吗？”Sayles、Sumner和Timms活下来了吗？他那名年轻的部下怎么样？

“Seth怎么样了？”

Connor脸上闪过一丝悲恸，Derek顿时觉得心跳一滞。Connor垂下眼。“Seth……死了，Derek。”

Derek闻言大惊。“什么？”他哽咽道。Seth？死了？不可能！Seth是他的朋友，他的队友！Derek应该保护他，救他的！

“他在任务中牺牲了，”Connor语音沉痛，“很遗憾。”

Derek木然站起身，踉跄冲出走廊向宿舍跑去。没人拦他。

他发现Jesse在房里等他，她一脸宽慰，奔过来用拥抱和亲吻迎接他，低喃着：“真高兴你安全回来了。”

Derek缩了一下，摸摸额头。“不算安全。我中了一枚触发手雷。被击晕了。是Connor和 _她_ 把我弄回来的。”

“那到底是什么任务？”

_Seth_ _死了。_

Derek试图集中精神去想Jesse的问题。他皱皱眉，有些茫然。“唔，我不知道。”他蹙眉道。他为什么没法集中精神？他在这次任务里都做了些什么？都有谁在场？出了什么事？ _Seth_ _死了。_ “我想我不该讨论这个。”

“哦……好吧，”Jesse回答。她好像误解了他心烦意乱的表情，“你还好吗？我是说……Seth的事？”

_Seth_ _死了。_

Derek觉得一波悲恸的潮水荡过全身，他的肩膀耷拉下来。“是啊……是啊，我会好的。”

Seth的死对他打击很大。他喜欢那孩子，喜欢他的勇气、他的品格。当然，他不喜欢Seth总是为Cameron辩护，但……他是名忠实的战士，也是个好孩子。一位好朋友，Derek所剩不多的几个朋友之一。

这些事，Derek决不会忘记。

* * *

**译注**

[1] “我赐给你们一条新命令，乃是叫你们彼此相爱(A new commandment I give unto you, that ye love one another)”，出自《圣经》约翰福音·第十三章。


	44. 第四十四章 生日庆祝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GARVIN：外面有情况。一个机器人。BOB叔叔：我的任务是保护John Connor，确保人类反抗军的生存。JOHN：你什么都不记得了，对吧？CAMERON：(对Derek) 我需要你的帮助。我打算给John办一个生日聚会。RILEY：嗨，John！生日快乐！[Cameron从靴子里抽出一柄小刀，紧紧攥住，死盯着Riley……]

**2027** **年** **9** **月** **9** **日**

**瑟拉诺核电站兵营**

Derek Reese躺在床上，默然盯着天花板。手雷爆炸造成的头痛渐渐止息，虽然他依然不记得事情经过和任务内容。但他记得Connor的话。

_Seth_ _死了。_

哪怕现在，Derek还是难以接受。

Cameron走进屋里，远远打量着他，说：“你好像心烦意乱的。”

他哼了一声。“我可是被手雷爆炸波及了。”

“是够让人心烦的。”

Derek叹了口气，警惕地盯着她。她来这想干嘛？她为什么要来打扰他？“你想怎么样？”

“我需要你的帮助，”她说，“我打算给John办一个生日聚会。我想要给他个惊喜。”

“是嘛？”Derek轻笑着问，“你 _想要_ 给他个惊喜？”他几乎失笑。Cameron不可能 _想要_ 任何东西。她——不，是它——是台机器。它不可能有任何 _意愿_ 。他摇摇头。“Connor的生日要到11月呢。我还以为你知道。”

“我知道，”她回答，“但他会喜欢现在办这个聚会的。”

Derek哼了一声。 _唔，好吧。_ “凭什么我该帮你？”

“因为John Connor是你的长官，”那机器人回答，“他曾带领你渡过了许多艰难时刻。他拯救人类免遭灭绝。还有，他终有一天将战胜天网。你欠他的。”

Derek越是想，就越觉得她是对的。Connor总是站在他身旁，站在大家身旁。但他从未真正给自己留出时间。他从未真正庆祝过什么。Derek回忆起那次John请他帮忙造自行车祝贺Allison Young的生日——她的第三次也是最后一次生日聚会。那一天大家都很开心，暂时抛开了平日的压力和恐惧。

只是找个机会庆祝一下。而这一次，他们要庆祝的是人类领袖二十岁的生日。

“好吧。”他勉强答应，从铺上爬起来，跟着她进了食堂。周围一个人都没有。不知是Cameron把他们都派去执勤了，还是他和Cameron起早了。

“John在哪？”他粗声问。

“他还睡着。”

Derek嘴角抽搐，但他没追问为什么Cameron会知道John还睡着。“你们睡晚了？”

“我从不睡觉。”回答简单明了。

这并没有真正回答他的问题。不过他自有想法……

他把对她的憎恶压了下去。现在要想的不是John的机器人。现在要想的是John提前的生日聚会，要想的是怎么把它办好。因为这是Derek欠他的。

“我们还要弄黄桃吗？”他问道，想起了Allison的生日“蛋糕”，“生日黄桃？”

“嗯，也可以做生日薄煎饼。”

Derek脸一沉。“我才不会吃你做的东西呢，所以我们还是回黄桃的话题吧。”

Cameron对他的冒犯没有任何表示，他决定不再念叨她。她本来也不该有反应，他对自己说。她没有任何感情。她是个机器人。

当Cameron准备动身去仓储区取黄桃的时候，Derek问：“我们还可以准备啤酒？”

他知道这里有些从珀斯运来的存货。那是Dietze为节日庆祝带回来的。当然，对Dietze来说，大概Cameron、Queeg和其他所有重编程机器人都被撒上铝热剂烧成渣的那一天才称得上“节日”。

不过Derek觉得这主意听起来也不错。

“为什么？”Cameron问。

“这是他的生日嘛。”Derek说。 _提前的生日，不过谁在乎呢。_ “他应该不醉不归。” _我也不介意大醉一场。也许这会让我忘掉_ _Seth_ _还有其他所有我所面对的苦痛。_

“让John喝醉对他的健康不利。对你的健康也没好处。”

Derek耸耸肩。“那又怎么样？”

“如果终结者发动袭击的时候你们都烂醉如泥怎么办？”

“你和那个叫Solo的机器人可以处理。”

Cameron以那种表示好奇的姿势歪歪脑袋。“那么你相信我会保护你咯？”

_你相信我……_ “什么？”Derek发作道，“我从没这么说过！”

“不，你说了。”

Derek用手扶住额头。也许手雷爆炸给他造成的脑震荡比他想的厉害。他 _决不会_ 相信她。如果他们都喝醉了，有谁能阻止Cameron和Solo还有其他家伙把他们全宰掉？

“好吧，”Derek交叉双臂回敬道，“我们不会喝醉的。”

但喝一两杯不会有什么坏处。

食堂门打开了，走进来的是Reynolds船长和Dekker兄弟。Derek昨晚和他们认识过了。

“这里在忙什么呢？”Reynolds带着慵懒的笑问道。

“我们在计划John的生日聚会。”Cameron回答。

Zach两眼一亮。“帅！”

“你会送他礼物吗？”Austin问。

Derek望望Cameron，她只是说：“会的。”

“是什么？”Austin追问。

“不能告诉你。”

Derek撇撇嘴。“可以想象。”

他不确定Reynolds和那两个年轻人是否明白John同Cameron的关系，但他没有细说，而他们也没有追问。

“他多大了？”Zach问。这年轻人似乎很喜欢Cameron，这让Derek很是厌恶。还不到John和她的关系，但还是……难道Zach就没意识到她是什么吗？

“他快二十岁了。”Cameron回答了Zach的问题。

Austin睁大眼睛。“二十？当真？我比他大？他是怎么当上反抗军领袖的？”

“说来话长。”

_就这次，我们意见一致，_ Derek苦笑着想。他发觉 _没有_ John Connor领导的那些日子在记忆中日渐模糊。他知道，在这个年轻人带着与年龄不符的知识和战斗经验出现前，他们干得并不好。

“我们在水星上没过过生日，”Austin说，“那里真的没多少东西能拿来办聚会。不过你们这儿东西也不多。”

“你会惊叹的，”Derek说，“几年前，Connor就有本事为Allison Young的生日造一辆自行车。”

Zach睁大眼睛惊叹道：“自行车？从这堆破烂里？真的？”

“对，它很破旧，但礼轻情意重嘛，我想。我们也不常庆祝生日。是Connor为Allison办庆生会开了个头。这算是那之后第一次了。”

“Zach。”Cameron唤道。年轻的宇航员立刻跳过来。

“嗯？要我帮忙吗？”

“我要你去通知大家到食堂这儿参加聚会。”Cameron说。

Derek冷笑。真是有趣，她居然没有 _请求_ Zach帮助。她在命令他。但可悲的是，Zach对她有种孩子似的迷恋，不管她怎么说都会照办。

“Derek，我要你去找Sam。”

_没门。_ 她别想对他发号施令。Derek没有动，交叉双臂一瞬不瞬地盯着她。“真的？”

Cameron打量了他一会儿，注视着他的眼睛，然后她一定是意识到了他的想法。“拜托了，”她说，“能请你去找Sam吗？”

Derek笑笑走出门去，一个突如其来的念头让他心烦意乱。他刚才是不是 _帮助_ 了Cameron的进化？他刚才是不是 _帮助_ 了她表现得更像人类？他真想在自己脑袋上拍一巴掌。

真讽刺，不是吗？

Derek停住皱眉，奔下走廊去寻找John的德国牧羊犬。

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

John终于离开住处时，看见Sam蹲在走廊里摇着尾巴。John跪下拍拍狗儿的脑袋，咧嘴笑着。“嗨，小伙子。大家都到哪去了？知道Cameron在哪儿吗？”他甚至都没听到她昨晚是什么时候离开房间的。

他伸手抚摸Sam的脖子时，手指在毛皮里触到了一根细绳，他意识到狗儿的脖子上挂了东西。一小张便条纸。

John蹙蹙眉，展开纸条，注视着纸上的字：JOHN，请尽快到食堂报到。

John环顾走廊。这是个玩笑吗？字条是谁写的？优美的笔迹看着像出自Cameron之手。她为什么得给他传纸条？还用Sam？

“来吧，Sam。”他柔声说着，拍拍腿示意狗儿跟上。当他沿走廊向食堂走去时，他意识到为什么感觉古怪了。他整个早上都没见一个活人。整条隧道里静得可怕。

John希望食堂里会有答案。

他刚一进屋，灯突然亮起，映入John眼帘的是一屋子瑟拉诺核电站的战士。

“惊喜！”Derek大喊一声，当即意识到没有人跟着作声。“为什么老是我当傻瓜？”

其他人好像这时才记起他们在这里的目的，开始祝福：“生日快乐！”接下来的话就听不太清楚了，有人说“John”，有人叫“Connor”，还有喊“将军”或者“长官”的。

Cameron和Derek站在人群最前面，有一瞬，他几乎以为他们和解了。John的目光扫过屋子里其他人，看到了Savannah、Cody、Ellison、Jesse、Wisher、Blair、Fields姐妹，Yelkov、Reynolds船长和他的两个被监护人。甚至Dietze也站在后面，也可能只是来混顿吃喝的。

John还是有些迷惑不解。“我的生日还要等两个月呢。”

“我知道，”Cameron回答，“但我知道你会更喜欢在大家都能参加的时候办这个聚会。”

他立刻明白了她的意思。很快，Derek就会回到过去，接着是Jesse和Riley。还有Cameron自己。他不知道那会是什么时候，但她是对的。一旦时间旅行被付诸实践，他知道那时就没什么可庆祝的了。

最好的办法就是把眼下当成真正的生日，好好享受。

当Cameron走上前递给他一罐黄桃的时候，John的笑容咧得更宽了，很久以前他为Allison准备的“生日蛋糕”也是这样。她递过一把小刀，他轻巧地撬开了黄桃罐头的顶盖。

“好啦，”Derek说，“我怕这儿是没有足够的罐头分给大家了，所以……”Derek走向仓储区，拎出一捆啤酒。“谁想来点？”

Cameron郁闷地看着John。“我提醒过他的。”

John笑着摇摇头。“不，那没什么。只要他能过得开心。”

在战士们开始聊天，用啤酒或黄桃庆祝的时候，Savannah腼腆地笑着走向John，双手藏在背后抓着什么。

“生日快乐，John。”她边说边拿出只长颈鹿布偶，递给他。John大笑，咧嘴接过长颈鹿。

“谢谢，Savannah。”

她旁边的Cody一脸不好意思。“我没什么能送你的。”

John耸耸肩。“我也没真的期待收到什么。这里本来就没多少东西。”

James Ellison走上前，递过一个小纸箱。“John，”微笑着祝贺道，“这是Dyson为他的亚马逊民兵设计的护甲。我想你可以拿它派上好用场。”

John欣然接过箱子。“确实。”

Matt Storms恰巧听到了对话，插嘴道：“我可以为你们设计一种特殊武器。要作为生日礼物可能来不及，但我今天才刚知道你的生日……”

John摇摇头。“你去联系研发所，让他们安排那个T-1001和我见个面，怎么样？”

“行。不过我们并不能真正 _控制_ 它的一言一行。”

“所以，它有自由意志咯。”John猜度道。

“制式T-1000是编程生产的，但这个T-1001来自天网和John Henry代码融合产生的一段有感知力的代码。它与众不同。更强大，更聪明，也更有力量。”

“好吧，那么，”John说，“让他们帮我问它一个问题：‘你愿意加入我们吗？’”

“‘你愿意加入我们吗？’就这样？”

“就这样，”John确认道，“安排好了就跟我说一声，我会派卡特号去把它接回来。”

Matt点点头。“明白，长官。”

John目送Storms跑了出去。

他听见Cameron的声音从身后传来。“你应该放松一点。”他转过身，看见她正凝视着他，带着点不赞成的表情，“别担心那个T-1001。”

“你听到了啊。”John淡淡地说，“提醒你一下，我是人类领袖。放松绝对不是我的长处。”

Cameron侧过脑袋。“即使是人类领袖也可以让自己放松几个钟头吧。”

他无法争辩。他冲她笑了笑，举起那只长颈鹿布偶。“你还没送我生日礼物呢。”

令他惊奇的是，她冲他眨了眨眼。“待会儿。”

John张张嘴，眨巴着眼睛。

****************

**瑟拉诺核电站食堂**

Riley不记得她最后一次看到John Connor是什么时候了。有好几个月了，也许是一年。应该是他从运囚驳船上救她出来那次吧。然后她就和其他金鱼地堡的获救者一起转移到了瑟拉诺，她以为这样就离John更近了，他会更经常来看她。

但他再也没有出现。

她甚至问过一名路过的战士，叫Gavin还是Garvin之类的，请他告诉John她想见他。他们过去相处得很好。他对她很友善，信任她。他每次到金鱼地堡时都会造访平民隧道。她曾听见其他平民说起这事。为什么伟大的John Connor会在Riley这样一个隧道老鼠身上浪费时间？但事实是，他的关注和关怀让她有种特殊的感觉。她甚至有点儿迷恋他。又有谁不会迷上他呢？毕竟，他是John Connor。而且他还抽时间来看 _她_ 。Riley Dawson。孤儿，隧道老鼠，金鱼地堡的平头百姓。

但后来他不出现了。

她听说了Allison的死，很长一段时间，她以为那也许就是他回避她的原因。也许他太伤心了，不愿和人说话。但一周又一周，一个月又一个月过去了，不久，她开始听到传闻。传说John营地里有个机器人，长得和Allison Young一模一样。传说John真的爱上了那东西，他们住在一个房间里，形影不离。

她不相信。John决不会爱上敌人。哪怕她长得再像Allison Young。但后来她听说John管那机器人叫Cameron，这个名字勾起了一段回忆，一段她几乎淡忘的回忆。

她被困在天网驳船上的笼子里，John闯进来，令所有人都大吃一惊。他解放了他们，然后环顾四周，低喃着一个名字。

“ _Cameron_ _……_ ”

他坚持说她在那里，说是这个虚构的女孩为他打开了锁。但Riley知道那里只有他一个人。那是她亲眼所见。但她从没认真想过 _Cameron_ 是谁，为什么John以为她和他在一起。为什么他喊的不是Allison，如果Allison才是他爱的人？

所以，当她听说Connor称呼他的机器人为Cameron时，她知道其中一定有所关联。有某种联系。只是她还理不清。

而现在她在这里，在他的生日聚会上，在他提早的生日聚会上。她知道他真正的生日时间还没到。他为什么要提早过这个生日，她并不知道。除非他觉得他们仗打得太累了，最好抽空放松一下。穿过人群后，她终于看到他了，他站在屋子正中，脸上带着灿烂的笑容，显得愈发英俊。他的模样和她最后一次看到他时并没有太大不同。他的头发长了一点，但除此之外，他还是老样子。

又往前走了几步，她看到了他旁边站的人。

她脸色一沉。

是Allison。不，不是Allison。那和她一模一样的机器人。 _Cameron_ _。_ 而John站在那儿，笑容灿烂，拉着Cameron的手。那机器人也对他微笑着，举止宛如人类。如果Riley不是早心中有数，她一定会发誓那就是Allison，即使她也仅见过Allison一两次。看见John和那机器人站在一起，Riley突然就明白所有那些流言蜚语都是真的，不管她多么不愿承认，不管她曾如何在其他隧道老鼠面前极力为John辩护。John Connor曾爱着Allison。她知道。她曾帮他打造那辆自行车作为Allison的生日礼物。再给她一百万年时间她也想不到他会用一个机器人来代替她。

Cameron走到了一旁，Riley见她走开，觉得机会到了。她抓紧时间，挤到John跟前，微笑着说：“嗨，John！”

她能感觉到，John立刻认出了她。他微微一笑，显然很高兴看到她。但除此之外，他眼神没有别的表示。没有特别的钟爱或者亲近。一如往常。他显得有点儿心不在焉。

“很高兴你能来。”他真挚地说。

Riley笑笑。“当然。我是说……我生日的时候你也在场嘛。”他送给她的是世间最珍贵的礼物。他带她走出地堡，看到阳光。那时候，她第一次意识到自己有点迷恋他。她知道他喜欢她，就像对一位朋友，再无其他。不然他为什么会花那么多时间和她在一起？他为什么每次到金鱼地堡都会来找她？近一年，他又为什么不来了呢？

John清了清嗓子，Riley抬头只见Cameron回来了，手里拿着又一罐黄桃。Riley注意到了这个机器人的异样。刚才和John在一起的时候，Cameron举手投足都像极了人类。但此刻，Cameron直盯着她，那眼神Riley会称之为“憎恶”。但她从没做过对不起Cameron的事。她之前甚至从没见过这个机器人。它为什么一副像是要把她终结的模样呢？

“Cameron……”John警告道，他嗓音里有种Riley从未听过的紧绷感。

Cameron对Riley笑了笑，表情有些勉强。“很高兴你能来。”

Riley张嘴正要回答，却见Cameron从靴子里抽出一把小刀。Riley缓缓闭上嘴，睁大了眼睛。她看见Cameron嘴角掠过一丝微笑，毫不费力地在黄桃罐头盖上开了个口子。她平静地把黄桃盛上桌，手里却一直抓着那把刀。

Riley难以集中精神去想她该说什么。她两眼盯着那把小刀。为什么她觉得Cameron身上散发出如此强烈的敌意？那机器人是在暗暗威胁她吗？这是在警告她离John远点吗？

她听见John又清了清喉咙，他挤出笑容伸手从Cameron手里拿过小刀，从牙缝里说：“来，Cameron，让我帮你把这个收好。”

Riley在Cameron尖锐目光的盯视下后退了几步，随便找了个借口离开。“嗯，John，生日快乐，”她强迫自己装出快活的语气说，“还有，嗯，吃得开心。”

她匆匆原路返回，强忍着恐惧和痛苦的泪水。

**********

Jesse松开抱在胸前的胳膊，注视着那个女孩挤过人群，远离John和Cameron。她看见了那个机器人的反应，用小刀暗示的威胁。

但很显然，她不会真的伤害那个女孩。这会有悖于她的程序，对吧？

_有时候它们会变坏。_ Derek的声音又在她脑海中响起，提醒着她警惕Cameron和其他机器人。她倾向Cully，指指那个正消失在门边的年轻女孩。

“那是谁？”

Cully扫了一眼。“一个平民。金鱼来的隧道老鼠。唔……Riley，我想她是叫这名字。”

“Riley。”Jesse重复着，这个名字让她想起了什么。以前John Connor造访金鱼地堡的时候，问起过Riley。那时她不明白他在说谁。为什么John Connor对一个平民倾注了如此的关心？为什么他想见她？其中是否存在某种Jesse还不知道的联系？

Jesse重新交叉双臂，靠回墙上。她相信John重编程的主意是对的，并不意味着她不会做最坏的打算。 _好吧，_ 她想， _这也许是我可以拿来对付_ _Cameron_ _的东西，如果有一天我必须这么做的话。_

如果Derek和Dietze终于还是说对了的话。

*************

John过得很开心。在很大程度上来说。Riley出现的时候，Cameron表现出了嫉妒之情，John不禁有些同情那女孩。她甚至不知道她做了什么而要承受Cameron的愤怒。但除此以外，这个聚会很成功。大家似乎相处甚洽。Derek酩酊大醉。Jesse和几个水手待一起，包括Dietze、Cully和Goodnow。

他还没看到的人就剩Weaver和John Henry了。不久，他就看见他们进来了，旁边还跟着那个芯片刚经由John重新编程的T-900。那家伙依然套着它的装甲，屋里立刻没了声音，所有人都转头看着这个新来的。

Dietze从头到脚打量着那个机器人，先发表了评论。“这美国大兵是谁啊？”

“他是个T-900杀手，已经由Connor重新编程，”John Henry解释道，“我给他起名叫Fett。”

Dietze冷笑一声，扬起一边眉毛，目光在水手们中间扫了一圈。“Fett？我看我们还不如叫他马桶脑袋。”

“你爱怎么叫就怎么叫，”Weaver回答，“它不会报复的。它的程序就是服从人类的命令。”

“很好，”Dietze转向Fett（或者说马桶脑袋，这是它刚被赋予的新称号），“这里是给你的命令。你现在就自我终结怎么样？”

John Henry丝毫不担心Dietze荒唐的命令。“他只会服从人类高级军官的指令。”他说。John敢发誓，他在John Henry的声音里听出了一丝笑意。Dietze怒目而视。

“Connor！”

John循声望去，发现Chris Garvin冲进屋里，喘得上气不接下气。John蹙了蹙眉。Garvin不是该在外面巡逻吗？

“外面有情况，”他报告道，仍气喘吁吁，“就在雷区外围。一个机器人。”

庆祝的念头全被John甩到了九霄云外，他一下就转回了将军角色。“在雷区？”

“还没到，”Garvin说（与此同时，John向Cameron挥手示意，一边迈步向门口走去，一边套上Ellison送的护甲），“但快了。我们远远就看到他了。可一旦它踏入雷区，我们就必须抓住它。我们不能让它活着逃回去向天网报告。”

“这可不是闹着玩的。”John嘀咕。

“我想……”Garvin犹豫一下，有些不情愿地承认，“我想我们可能需要 _她_ 。 _”_

John望向Cameron。Garvin至少承认了Cameron的存在价值，而不是像Derek和Dietze那样全盘否定她的作用。

Garvin引他和Cameron穿过树林到了地雷区旁。隐蔽着靠近雷区后，John就变得沉默起来，专心搜寻着树林边缘。Cameron望着树林里，无疑正对周围环境进行热值扫描。

她对上John的眼睛，目光迅速瞥向一个方向，无声地向他示意那个机器人的位置。John顺着她视线望去，发现那终结者缓步靠近，也许正扫描四周的威胁。

John感觉身旁的Garvin不安地动着。“看见它了吗？”他压低嗓门说。John看见终结者的脑袋猛地转向他们，一定是听到了Garvin的声音。

片刻之后，弹雨就砸向他们藏身之处。John把诅咒咽回肚子里，向后一闪，举起来复枪。那终结者更近了，John终于看清了它的脸。

一瞬间，他僵住了。

_Bob_ _叔叔……_

在他犹豫的那一瞬间，Bob叔叔举枪就射。Cameron立刻挡在John身前，毫不畏缩地接接下了那些子弹。Bob叔叔又向前迈了一步。

正踩进雷区。

爆炸把那机器人向后掀到空中，Cameron转身把John护在身后，挡住了灼热的爆风。确认他没事以后，她奔到倒下的机器人旁边取出它的芯片，回身放进John手心里。

“你犹豫了。”她说，语气直截了当，带着些责备。

“对不起，”John小声说，“我……我认得这个机器人。”

“101型外表皮的终结者有好几个，”Cameron说，“你不太可能——”

“我认识它们中的一个，”John回答，“我重新编程了一个送回过去保护我自己。十岁时的我。”

Cameron打量着他。“你对这个机器人有种特殊情结。”

“他对我就像是父亲，”John回答，“我儿时唯一一个填补父亲形象的人。他救过我的命，可后来……我们……我们不得不把他烧掉了。以防有人盗用他的芯片。那时候，我们还以为我们阻止了审判日。”

Cameron沉默片刻。“那就是你本来会对我做的吗？如果在过去，我们成功阻止了审判日呢？你也会终结我吗？”

John脸上一震，他飞快地摇头。“不！不，我决不会的！是他……他坚持这么做的。我不想让他走。我哀求请求命令他留下可是……他说那是唯一的办法。”

“他想保护你。”Cameron说。

“是的，我想是的，”John赞同道，微微笑了一下，“就像你……”他的思绪跳回了当下，“你觉得你能把他的身体带回去吗？我想对这块芯片重新编程。”

Cameron立刻转身去收拾那具身体。John回头望着Garvin，他站在几码开外，微微打着哆嗦。John能理解。毕竟是Garvin先发现这个机器人的。

“等我们回瑟拉诺，”John说，“我就把你调到潜艇上去。”

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

那一天剩下的时间，John都窝在房间里，对着计算机改编Bob叔叔的芯片。那具躯体正靠在墙角里，看着有些瘆人。他还是尽快完成工作为好。

完成芯片的重新编程后，他走过去把它插进槽口，突然感觉像是回到了十岁那年，坐在那个他如父亲般敬爱的机器人身旁。当Bob叔叔重新启动时，John脸上不禁绽出一抹微笑。

当然，Bob叔叔的眼里没有认出他的迹象。这机器人注视着他，仿佛他是个陌生人。

John咽了咽唾沫。“你的任务是什么？”

“保护John Connor并确保人类反抗军的存活。帮助人类反抗军消灭天网。”

“你什么都不记得了，对吧？”

“我记得我的任务是保护John Connor并确保——”

“别介意，”John匆匆道，“你当然不记得了。Hasta la vista, baby?”

“Hasta la vista, baby?”Bob叔叔茫然注视着他，John不得不面对现实，这个机器人不是真正的Bob叔叔。现在还不是。

门打开了，Cameron走了进来，两眼紧盯着那个T-800。“你修好他了？”

John点点头。“对。他被重新编程了。好一个生日，哈？我找到了丢失已久的终结者父亲……当然，他不记得我。因为他甚至都还不认识我。”

“好一个生日。”Cameron应道。

John立刻觉得有必要修正自己的说法。“倒不是说聚会没意思。那些礼物很棒。”那套护甲肯定会很有用，而那只长颈鹿布偶……好吧，那也是一片心意。

Cameron精神稍稍振作。“这倒提醒我了。”她望了Bob叔叔一眼，“现在你可以走了。”

Bob叔叔呆板地站起身，乖乖走出门去。走出房门前，他停住脚步，回头望着John。“Hasta la vista, baby.”

然后他迅速离去了，再没说一句话，给John留下一肚子迷茫和讶异。Cameron紧跟着关上门，转向John。

“我要给你一样东西，”她说，“我在晚会上没能给你的东西。”

John屏住呼吸。“嗯……是什么？”

“你的生日礼物。”

Cameron缓步上前，把双唇贴上了他的嘴唇。

*************

**瑟拉诺核电站技术室**

Jesse盯着监视屏，当Cameron亲吻John而他也开始回吻时，她只觉胃里一阵抽搐。她身前的椅子上，Yelkov不自在地扭动身子，切断了Connor屋里的监视器信号。

“怎么？”觉得被陡然打断的她问道，“让你不舒服了？”

“偷偷监视将军是不对的。”Yelkov小声嘀咕，始终低垂着眼。也不知他是心里比表现出来的更反感，或者他只是不愿偷窥Connor的隐私。

通讯技术员离开房间后，Jesse依然注视着黑色的监视屏，竭力不去想那屋子里正在发生的事。由始至终，她都在努力甄别这情形所蕴含的意味。

她曾经信任John。她一次又一次亲眼看到了对机器人重新编程的好处。可是 _爱_ 它们？这她难以接受。可她必须接受John所做的一切才能信任他吗？

_不_ _，_ 她对自己说，抿嘴思量着自己的感觉。她依然信任John。他是他们的领袖，他知道自己在做什么。大部分时候。

她依然信任Queeg。Queeg已被重新编程保护人类。他甚至帮她救了她母亲，即便他的首要任务是返航。Queeg是个好伙计。她信任他。她信任那个创造他，为他重新编程的人。

如果她信任John，那么也就必须信任Cameron。因为Cameron是个机器人。她做的一切都只是遵照程序要求。如果John设定她作为某种性爱机器，那么她就是，尽管这有些叫人反胃。那并不意味着Cameron像Dietze和Derek相信的那样企图接管反抗军。

而眼下，他们需要这些机器人。这些机器人会帮助反抗军打赢战争。因为如果Dietze和Derek能如愿以偿，Queeg、Cameron、Solo和其他机器人都会被挫骨扬灰。然后反抗军能坚持多久？只要那些机器人一直照程序设定执行任务，不横生枝节，只要它们不是真的像Dietze说的那样企图夺权，那么它们就是很有用的工具。

没有那些机器人，天网将轻而易举地打赢这场仗。

而那时候他们就再没什么可庆祝的了。


	45. 第四十五章 不诉离殇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEREK：我们可以救Kyle。我们可以拯救每一个人。SAYLES：我们要怎么做，Reese？[Derek望着Wisher] JOHN：你是Andy Goode！ANDY：这是我造成的，这一切都是我造成的。JOHN：我们无法阻止你。ANDY：你怎么知道？JOHN：因为我们曾经杀过你！你怎么还活着？

**2027** **年** **9** **月** **12** **日**

**瑟拉诺核电站通讯室**

“你说Connor想见她？那个液态机器人？”

Matthew Storms把无线电装置又举到唇边，向Lopez证实了这一说法。“没错，”他说，“你能安排一个接头的地方吗？他有艘核前艇，能带它上来。”

“当真？”Lopez的嗓音里还带着些怀疑，“那好极了，因为我们的水下船只最远只能驶到深海石油钻井那里。还不到一半距离，但我们也只能到那么远了。不过他想见的是哪个机器人？”

Matt皱皱眉，不过他知道Lopez看不到他的表情。研发所的科学家们已经成功制造了另外三个液态终结者吗？“你说哪个是什么意思？”

“还有一个T-1000和我们在一起，”Lopez回答，“有几个家伙管它叫Patrick。”

“它……受控制吗？”

“它是我们之前编制的第一个代码，不是从电子战衍生的感知代码。所以，这个T-1000程序里就是我们这边的。”

“那另一个呢？T-1001？”

“哦，那个呀。我想它现在还是我们这边的，但无法真正控制。我们不能命令它去哪里或者做什么。你妹妹试过和它交朋友。”

Matt的心提到了嗓子眼。“Erin？你让她靠近它？！”

“恐怕很难阻止，”Lopez郁郁道，“那东西还是以你的形象跑来跑去。我怎么能跟她说不让她和哥哥说话？”

“因为那不是我！”Matt硬邦邦地说。

“别担心，Storms，”Lopez回答，好像有点被Matt的语气吓着了。“她没事的。那个T-1001对人没有敌意。实际上，它对我们很淡漠。它不特地帮我们的忙，但也不打扰我们。我不确定它会不会当Connor的武器。”

Matt点点头。看来它有自己的意志，正如Connor预料的那样。它并非重编程产物，因为它源自天网和John Henry融合生成的感知代码。

“那么，代Connor问它个问题。‘你愿意加入我们吗？’”

“你愿意加入我们吗？”Lopez重复了一遍，“就这样？”

“就这样。我希望那家伙待在一个转运箱里，一个小时内赶到会合点。”

“收到，Storms，”Lopez叹口气说，“通话完毕。”

************

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

“你的时间机器完全准备好了，”John Henry说，他快活的声音在无线电那端响着，“泡技术员们已经熟悉了装置，可以投入使用了。你打算马上启用吗？”

“也许。”John回答。他还不太确定。“你觉得你能造一套备用装置吗？”

“备用装置？”John Henry重复道。

“对，在瑟拉诺核电站，”John补充道，“我知道2号据点离此不远，但瑟拉诺也有一套的话会更方便些。”

“可能吧。”John Henry说。

“一个小一些的版本，”John说，“就像你在Zeira公司地下室里造的那个。你知道，设计类似2号据点——生物特征扫描面板和内室，但放在瑟拉诺，这样我们更容易使用。”

“我们会尽快建造你的第二套装置，”John Henry说，“你现在要用这一套吗？”

John刚张嘴要答，就听房门打开了，Cameron走了进来。

“嗨。”他柔声唤道，冲她咧嘴一笑。

她也笑笑，望向无线电。“是谁？”

“John Henry，”John回答，“来通告时间机器的新进展。”

“现在都准备好了？”

“是的，”John答道，“他问我是不是打算马上启用它。”

“Derek，”Cameron转向John说，“应该尽快送他回去准备安全屋。”

“为什么是现在？”

“Jesse可能在和他的谈话中提起Fischer，我们不能冒险。如果Jesse意识到他不记得了，或者Derek意识到有些情况是他不明白的，就会引发问题。如果他能尽快离开是最好的。”

John点点头，她的逻辑无可争辩，虽然这事让他有种失落感。先是Kyle。现在又是Derek。不久之后，他身边将没有一个可以信任的人了。准确地说，是没有一个可以信任的人类。

“好，”他意识到Cameron和John Henry都在等他的答案，“我来和Derek说。”

没等对面回应，他就切断无线电转身走出门去，心知Cameron的视线追随着他。

走向Derek的铺位时，John心中仍在同恐惧感交战。Derek已经失去了那么多。他失去了Allison，失去了Kyle，失去了Seth。Derek如今活下去的唯一理由，就是Jesse。

而现在John要把他最后的慰籍也夺去了。

“Derek。”John轻声招呼这个老兵。

Derek迅速起身，立正敬礼。“Connor。”他带着微笑说。

“Derek，我……”John犹豫一下，开口道，“还记得我跟你说过的那个任务吗？”

他看见Derek脸上闪过一丝迷茫。“任务？你是说……时间机器？”

John缓缓点头。“对。就是那个任务。”

Derek的神色变成了痛苦。“好……”他喃喃道。他很快换上一副决绝的表情。“我准备好了。”

 _是吗？_ John思忖道。他知道Derek听到任务时脑中闪过的是谁。

Jesse。

“我会送你回到2007年，你要在那里准备一个安全屋，然后候命。”

“等等？去干什么呢？”

“你会知道的。到时候，你会知道的。”

Derek显得不大肯定，但他只是点点头。“我们什么时候动身？”

“今晚。但这项任务是机密，明白吗？你不能告诉任何人，除了你的队友。”

“队友？”

“你和你小队里的三名成员，”John解释，“Sayles，Sumner，还有Timms。都是你的朋友。”

Derek又点了点头，一言未发。John把手按在他肩上，笑了笑以示鼓励。现在Derek也许还不明白，但他不会孤单太久。

“我去准备一下。”Derek说着，匆匆向走廊那头跑去。

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站兵营**

奔向Jesse宿舍的路上，Derek Reese脑中仍努力消化着这个新消息。他要怎么对她说呢？要不说出任务的详情，他还 _能_ 对她说些什么呢。他要怎么告诉她，他要去完成一次特殊任务，再也不会回来？

看见她的背包时，他立刻蹙起眉头。“ _你_ 要去哪儿？”

她抬眼看他，因为他的语气挑了挑眉毛。“珀斯。运送重要物资。”

“珀斯。”Derek重复了一遍。她又要回那里去？回到水里？面对海妖？在亚马逊的任务后，他曾劫持一艘海妖，后来又乘小海妖逃过 _另一艘_ 海妖攻击……他清楚天网攻击潜艇有多么危险。

他更清楚他不想让Jesse身处它们的威胁之中。

Derek心中生出一股怒气，因为Connor竟在他在他远赴二十年前而无法保护她的时候，派她去执行一项危险的任务。

“为什么？”他听见自己提高了嗓门问，“为什么你必须去？”

她看着他。“为什么？”她重复着，走向门口，“因为只剩下卡特号这艘潜艇了，而我们到珀斯的唯一途径就是横跨大洋。”

“可为什么 _你_ 必须去？”他加重了语气。

“我是卡特号的指挥官，”Jesse答道，似乎有些气恼他的坚持。他们并肩穿过走道，向地堡入口走去，她转了转眼珠说：“没必要这么夸张吧。只是一次常规航行。”

“一次长达八千海里跨越机器横行的大洋的常规航行。”他回嘴道。

“你打算每次我出海时都这么紧张吗？”

Derek长叹一声，试图驱散心中的恼怒。对她生气也没用。这不是她的错。如果这是他最后一次见她……

“听我说Jesse，”他说，她停住脚步等着他说下去，“我也要去执行一项任务。”

她似乎从他的语气中听出了些什么。“哦。我懂了。又是 _那种_ 任务。”

“不，”Derek回答，“不是那样。不一样。”

“不一样，”她怀疑地重复着，“Derek，怎么不一样？不一样是什么意思？”

“不一样就是不一样。”他说。他暗自诅咒自己的语气。但除此之外，他什么都不能说了。他什么都不能告诉她。 _这项任务是机密，_ Connor说过。现在他唯一能做的就是提醒她小心。确保她将来的安全。

“听我说，”他边说边走近了，双手扶住她的肩。“你要困在大洋深处的一个铁匣子里，身边还有那种东西。”

Jesse摇摇头。“别担心Queeg，他是个好伙计。”

“他不是什么伙计。”Derek更正她。这正是他所担心的。能让Jesse真正安全的唯一办法，就是让她意识到这个“Queeg”只是台机器。这样，当它对她造成威胁的时候，她才会有所准备。他必须让她明白这一点。否则，他无法安心离开她。“Jesse，他不是我们这边的。千万别这么想。”

这时候，她似乎觉出有什么地方不对劲了。她干脆地点头应诺，凝视着他，飞快地眨着眼。

“要瞄准芯片。”他说。他指指她的脑袋，比划着芯片口的位置，就好像她也是个机器人似的。“瞄准芯片的位置，它们就爬不起来了。”

她又点了点头，他倾身向前轻轻地吻她，品味着这短暂的柔情。因为他心中深知，这将是最后一次了。

他终于退开了，心里满是沉甸甸的悲伤。

“我也爱你。”她回答。他转身离开，去召集Sayles、Sumner和Timms参加任务。转身时，他觉得再不会见到她了，但她喊着他的名字，嗓音嘶哑。

“Derek。”

他回身对上她的眼睛，看见了盈在她眼中的泪水。“Hoo-roo.”她说，努力想微笑一下，“意思是再见。”

Derek觉得自己眼眶里也湿润起来。 _不。不，不会再见了。_ 他想着，心碎不已。但他不能告诉她。他听见自己的声音空洞地重复道：“Hoo-roo.”

他飞快转向入口，再不回顾，努力推开脑中她的影像。 _见鬼，_ _Connor_ _，_ 他愤愤地暗自咒骂， _这次任务为什么如此重要？为什么你必须派_ 我 _去？_

在门外和Sayles、Sumner、Timms（他们仨刚和侦察小队一起回来）碰头时，他还在思量这个问题。他们对这次任务和时间机器的消息反应出奇地好。

“那么这东西……”Sayles说，“真能用咯。”

“他说能用，”Derek又说，“我不知道他是怎么知道的，但他是这么说的。”其实他很清楚原因。虽然Connor从未证实过，但Derek知道，Kyle被送回了过去。在潘托加峡谷。这可以解释为什么后来再也没有人见过他。这可以解释为什么没人会告诉他Kyle的行踪和突然消失的原因。

“我们要回到过去，”Sayles复述道，“建立一个安全屋，然后呢？等着别人出场，给我们进一步指示？”Sayles打量着Derek的表情。“他没提过Kyle吗？一句都没提过？”

这不再重要了。不管Kyle是否回到了过去都不再重要了。因为他们可以改变一切。正因如此，他才没有恳求Connor别让他参加这次任务。这是大家都可以有一个好结局的唯一办法。“我们可以救Kyle。我们可以拯救每一个人。” _我可以拯救_ _Jesse_ _。_

“怎么做？”Sayles问，“我们要怎么做，Reese？”

Derek抬眼望着远处侦察小队的其他成员，发现Billy Wisher也在其中。Wisher笑了笑，冲他挥手。但Derek只回应了一个礼貌性的微笑。

Wisher也许曾是他的多年挚友。但所有这一切，天网，审判日……都是Wisher的错。是那个人制造了天网。

如果杀死他是唯一能够拯救Kyle和Jesse的办法，那么Derek会毫不犹豫地下手。

Derek向Wisher微微颔首，不知道其他人是否能看出他眼中的杀意。

**************

John站在瑟拉诺核电站入口处，目送卡特号的船员们钻进装甲运输车前往停泊卡特号的金鱼地堡。Jesse等车时，John注意到她好像有点心不在焉，她近乎期待地扫视人群，似乎在等Derek出现。John不知道是伯父已经向她透露他的任务，还是她凭直觉感到情况不对。

不管是哪一种原因，她似乎已经感觉到一切都不会再和过去一样了。

Storms已把会合点的情况发给John，John通知了Queeg新任务——到研发所附近的深海石油钻井取回箱子。

目送运输车渐渐驶向远方时，John听见身后传来一阵轻轻拖沓的脚步声，转过身，只见Derek两眼紧盯着运输车，目光中是无尽的哀伤。

“Hoo-roo.”他低语。

John不确定那是什么意思，但他知道一定和Jesse有关。“你准备好了？”他问。

Derek默默点头，John看见Sayles、Sumner和Timms上前立正，等候着指令。

Derek向渐渐消失不见的运输车望了最后一眼，挺起身躯直视着John。

“我们准备好了。”

*************

**2** **号据点时间机器室**

昨天一到2号据点，Billy Wisher就开始熟悉Connor的新机器，接受新任泡技术员Ridley的指导。据Ridley说，这套新机器是真正的时间机器，能够传送人——或机器人——穿越时间。Wisher觉得这对John是一件极好的战略武器。他可以把人送回过去为未来的战争做好准备。

他没料到会马上见证实例，但他听见生物特征锁打开的啪嗒声，Connor走进来，身后是Derek、Sayles、Sumner和Timms。

一丝困惑从Wisher脸上闪过。他们都要回到过去吗？却没有他？毕竟，这是他的小队。也许Connor觉得Wlisher在这里会工作得更好。他退到一边，看着Ridley开始调试机器。

Derek眼睛亮得吓人，一瞬也不瞬，静静听着Connor说明时间旅行会是什么感觉——当他最终抵达过去时，身上不会有衣服，什么都没有，只有疼痛和看见新世界的震撼。

Wisher几乎要嫉妒他们了，但他知道他们一定是有重要任务。他想看Derek的眼睛，但Reese避开了他的视线。Wisher一阵后悔。自从他把自己的过去告诉给Derek后，Reese家兄长的反应并不像Wisher所想的那样。朋友本来应该相互扶持的，对吧？他和Derek曾相交多年。他们曾是挚友，兄弟。

但Wisher一说出自己真名是Andy Goode，他建造了天网，是这一切的始作俑者之后，Derek Reese对他的态度就不一样了。Wisher能理解他受的震动。特别是在Derek失去了Kyle之后。他在为发生的一切，为死于审判日的三十亿人怪着Wisher。

 _他是该怪我，_ Wisher涩涩地想， _这_ 都是 _我的错。_

Connor终于传达完命令，退开时，他对上了Wisher的眼睛。“Wisher，出来。”他命令道。Wisher跟着Connor退回玻璃房外面的小房间里，透过玻璃望着圈内的四个人。Ridley启动机器，Wisher着迷地看着蓝光闪起，然后突然地，Derek和他的三名队友不见了，消失在时间的洪流中。

Wisher只觉一阵可怕的孤独感。因为不管近几个月来他们的关系多么僵化，但一直以来，Derek Reese对他就如同兄弟。他本会一直是他最好的朋友。

Connor注意到了他的反应，眯起眼打量着他，像是想弄明白些什么。然后他轻轻摇头，指向那台机器。

“你觉得怎么样？”

“你在开玩笑吗？”Wisher问道，努力不再去想Derek，“太令人惊叹了！”

“你已经弄清它了？”

“是的。”Wisher谦虚地耸耸肩说。

“你觉得你能再造一台吗？”他问道，“一台尺寸小点的？”

Wisher有些惊讶地抬头看他。但考虑一番后，他相信这显然是可行的。“是的。我可以。”

Connor脸上绽开一个微笑。“很好。我需要有人回到过去，在一座银行保险库里建好这东西。”

“你要我去做这件事？”

“为什么不呢？”

“我建好它以后呢？”

“你可以留在过去，”Connor回答，“过你自己的生活。”

Wisher静了片刻，考虑着。这主意确实对他很有吸引力。能够再次看到世界本来的样子，看到他年轻时所见的景象。在他的发明将整个世界付之一炬之前。

“如果我遇见过去的自己怎么办？”他问。

Connor嘴角咧出一个微笑。“不会的。那是1963年。”

Wisher仔细想了想，眉头蹙了起来。如果他 _真的_ 遇见过去的自己，不是更好吗？难道他们不能改变这个未来吗？“也许该有人去见见过去的我。杀了我。”

Connor一脸惊讶。“为什么？”

Wisher犹豫一下，终于还是忍不住说了出来。“因为这是我造成的。这一切都是我造成的。是我制造了天网。”

Connor注视着Wisher，仿佛要望进他灵魂深处。终于，John认出他来，睁大了眼睛。“你是Andy Goode！”

Connor居然知道，这让Wisher大吃一惊。他显然是认得他，但那代表什么？“你怎么知道的？”

“你和我母亲见过面！”Connor继续道，他的眼睛因为这个发现带来的兴奋而闪闪发亮，“Sarah……Baum，我想她当时用的是这个名字。”

“Sarah Baum？”Wisher当然记得她。他曾对她有好感。他第一次见她就邀请她共进晚餐。当然，他那时候还不知道她是他未来将军的母亲。在瑟拉诺核电站看见Sarah Connor的纪念碑时他所感到的那阵悲恸，他至今记忆犹新。如果有人回到过去阻止他制造天网，那么Sarah也许到现在都还活着。Sarah，还有其他三十亿人。

他的名字是Andy Goode，他是个凶手。藏在一个假身份后面也不能改变这个事实。

“所以你明白的吧？”他一字一句地说，“该有人杀了我。”

“不。”Connor坦率地说，“过去不会就那么被改变。未来总倾向于以某种形式发生。我们多次试过阻止审判日。但它最终还是发生了。这是我们的命运。是我们人类自己造成的。”

“可也许你能阻止我造成它……”

Connor摇着头。“我们无法阻止你。”

“你们可以试——”

“不，我们做不到。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为我们曾经杀过你！”Connor终于吼了出来，两颊通红，“我母亲……发现你在制造一台计算机，我们认为它将成为天网。她打算杀了你。”

这对Andy来说是条新闻。他后退一步，僵住了。“真的？”

“不，”Connor说，“你应该记得的。不是她。她下不了手。她不是个杀人凶手。”

“那是谁？是谁杀了我？”

“Derek。”

“Derek？”Andy嘴里发干，“什——可他……”

“他相信你是这一切的始作俑者，”Connor解释道，“所以他杀了你。这样一来我们又回到那个问题了。你怎么还活着？如果他在国际象棋锦标赛的后台杀了你，你是怎么逃过一劫的？你不可能活下来，我母亲亲眼看到你脑袋上被开了一个弹孔。”

Andy缓缓摇头。“我没在后台挨过枪……我根本就没回后台。我把Turk留给了Dmitri，我受够了它。”

Connor蹙起眉头。“可如果你没有回那里，被Derek杀死的是谁？他看起来和你一模一样！”

Andy甚至不愿回想那一刻。“那又有什么关系？回去再杀我一次就是！好好结束这一切！”

一个干练的女性嗓音在他背后说：“我们为什么要那么做？”Andy转头看见了那个红发女人——Weaver——如果他没记错的话。

“是我……我造了Turk，”他结结巴巴地说，“是我……制造了天网。”

“你造了Turk，”Weaver回答，“但Cyberdyne公司并不是用它造的天网。”

“可我以为……”

“Cyberdyne公司没有偷走Turk。是我偷的。”

“哦，不是你偷的，”Connor更正道，他转向Andy说：“Dimitri从你那偷走Turk，修改了它的残局协议。他把它卖给Sarkissian，但最后Weaver得到了它。”

Weaver微笑点头。“我是Zeira公司的所有者。是我偷走了Turk。”她很快改变了话题。“那是怎么回事？从你的角度来看？你是怎么逃过死亡的？”

Andy犹豫着。他从没对人说过那时的事。他觉得他们都会认为他疯了。“我看见了我的死亡报告。”他说。他离开锦标赛，对Turk的失败既难过又失望。他回了家，想恢复一下。然后他看见了新闻。报道里说Andrew Goode在国际象棋锦标赛的后台被谋杀。“我被吓坏了，”他诚实地说，“我想也许有人在找Turk II。但自从它输了以后……”他不明白为什么有人想要它。他至今也不明白被杀的是什么人，人们又为什么会认为那是他。他只是觉得，如果大家都相信Andy Goode死了，对他会更安全。“我改名William Wisher，隐姓埋名躲了一段时间。最后，我又回到了我所热爱的老本行，建造计算机。当时有个小组，叫做Kaliba。”

他看见Connor缩了一下，像是听说过这个名字。Andy立刻羞愧难当。加入Kaliba是他犯下的第一个错误，紧随其后的是一系列错误，直到最后制造出那个颠覆世界的怪物。“我们制造了一个人工智能，一个意识。我利用Miles Dyson在1997年为Cyberdyne编写的代码，重建了Turk，称其为Turk III。最终，它变得敏感易怒，我试图阻止它，但太迟了。”

这段可怕的叙述在在房间里回荡着。过了许久，Connor问道：“是谁在操纵Kaliba？”

Andy皱着眉努力回忆她的名字。“唔……一个叫Serena Burns的女人。”

Connor转向Weaver寻求帮助。“那是谁？”

“天网一定派了一个I-950机型回去确保自己的诞生，”Weaver解释道，“Burns没能得到Turk II，因为Dmitri把它卖给了Sarkissian，Sarkissian又卖给了我。”

“为什么送她回去？”

“天网II代最终会意识到John Henry是你取胜的原因，”Weaver回答，“没有机器人起义军的帮助，你决不会前进这么远。Kaliba是John Henry的兄弟。过去，它曾企图杀死他，因为它知道他是你胜利的关键。”

“所以那个冒充送水工的终结者要找的是John Henry，而不是Savannah？”

“不。它找的是Savannah。因为John Henry情感上对Savannah有种依恋，她在他未来的成长和进化中扮演着至关重要的角色……”

“那么，那些绑架Derek和Cameron的人，他们是为Burns工作？为Kaliba？”

“可能是天网派了灰军回去确保他们的神被创造出来。也可能他们只是Burns的追随者，信仰机器至上主义。”

Andy茫然注视着两人，他们的对话他只能听懂一小部分。Derek什么时候被绑架过？他们是在说他被Fischer俘虏的事吗？

他很快撇开了这个念头。他想的是另一件事，从Connor刚提起的时候他脑子里就放不下这件事。“Connor……你说Dimitri改了残局协议？”

“对。怎么了？”

“我重建了Turk，”Andy边说边整理着思路，“在Kaliba。那个Turk最终成为了天网。”

Connor扬起一边眉毛。“嗯。是的，你跟我说过了。”

Andy没在听他说话，而是眯起眼专心想着。“但一开始，我像教前两代机型那样教它下棋。在练习中，它的对手牺牲了王后，就像在锦标赛里对Turk II做的那样。但Turk III还是吃掉了王后。次次如此。”

“就像Turk II在锦标赛里做的那样。”Connor说。

Andy抬起头，眼里闪着惊讶的光芒。“你知道它为什么这么做吗？”

“不，但我感觉你会告诉我的。”

“我们最后得出结论，Turk III就是不理解牺牲的概念，”Andy加重语气，“它的天性就是毁灭……一切。那本该引起我们的警惕。但如果像你说的，Dimitri修改了Turk II的残局协议……那么Turk II就会赢得锦标赛。它不会上当。它会认识到牺牲的本质。它会理解牺牲的意义……”

一想到其中隐含的意味，Connor就睁大了眼睛望着Weaver。“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“John Henry比天网更先进。”她回答。

Andy蹙蹙眉。 _嗯？_ “John Henry？”

“Turk II。”John说。

“我得到Turk II以后，”Weaver说，“以它为大脑造了别的东西，不一样的东西。能够对抗天网的东西。”

“什么？”

“一个机器人，”Weaver回答，“叫John Henry。”

“John Henry是个机器人？”

“John Henry是个领导机器起义军对抗天网的终结者，”Connor简单介绍道，“他们是我们这边的。他们和我们一样想要和平。”

Andy眨了眨眼。他以前从没听说故事的 _这一面_ 。他一直以为所有帮助Connor的终结者都是重新编程的。

“你的发明将打赢这场战争，”Weaver说，“变成天网的那个是John Henry的兄弟。”

这个Andy明白。她一定是把Turk III称为John Henry的兄弟。但那也是他建造的。所以，在他建造Turk II之后杀死他以阻止Turk III的建造又有什么害处呢？

“Turk III也是我建造的。”他提醒她。

Connor开口了。“不只是你。我相信Kaliba里还有其他天才会建造出天网，对吧？”

“对……我想是的。”Andy不太情愿地认可道。他现在就能想到几个对Turk III的建造大有影响的人。Andy也许设计了它，但Connor说得对。没有他，也会有别人设计。

“但他们也许不会留下这个漏洞。”Connor说。

 _漏洞？_ 他是在说Turk III——天网——不理解什么是牺牲的事吗？确实，这在国际象棋中是重要策略，但在在现实生活中有什么用呢？“我不明白，”他说，“这怎么帮我们打败天网呢？”

Connor迟疑着。“我不知道，”他不太情愿地承认，“我只知道John Henry知道并理解一些天网不明白的东西。知道敌人有弱点总是好事。我们能否利用它是另一回事。但是……这里还是有一个亟待解决的问题。如果Derek杀了他，Andy为什么还活着呢？”

“Derek杀死了 _一个_ Andy Goode。”Weaver回答。

Andy挑了挑眉毛，John把眉头蹙得更紧了。“难道还有另一个吗？”

“你说呢，”Weaver答道，“你现在就看着一个Andy，而还有一个Andy的骨灰被埋在公墓里。”

她冰冷生硬的腔调让Andy缩了一下，但Connor慢慢回头，睁大眼睛愕然注视着他。

“他来自未来，”他低喃，“是我派他回去替代年轻的Andy。因为我需要让年轻的Andy活下来。我需要他制造天网的漏洞。这就全都说得通了。”

Andy也开始明白过来。“所以……那个在后台被Derek射杀的人……是我？也就是说，现在的我？”

Connor的眼神又变得坚定起来。“这是你成为英雄的机会。让自己死得其所。你要回到过去，替代年轻的Andy。”

Andy思绪飞转。Derek刚刚回到过去。Derek将潜入国际象棋锦标赛上。Derek将杀死一个Andy Goode。而他杀死的是哪一个Andy将决定反抗军的命运。

“我必须回去，”Andy重复道，“他必须杀死我，这样年轻时候的我才能活下来，制造天网的那个漏洞。”

Connor上前一步，把手放在Andy肩上。

“你是个好人。”他淡淡笑着说。

Andy低头看看自己，注意到了问题。“但我已经不是年轻时的模样了。Derek不会上当的。”

“你需要的只是把自己拾掇干净。一回去，就弄些衣服，找个地方把胡子剃了，洗个澡。那时你的模样就足够接近了。”

“你准备好了吗？”Weaver问。

Andy无声地点头，随着Connor进入时间机器室，站到中央。Andy看着Connor退到室外安全位置，然后Ridley启动了机器。

剩下的几分钟很快逝去，渐渐地，Andy开始意识到这一切是多么地疯狂。在此之前，他永远不会想到他会站在这里准备回到过去，而任务竟是被他最好的朋友杀死，以确保年轻时的自己能逃过一劫去建造那个毁灭世界的的计算机系统。

他依然不确定他所谓的Turk III的“漏洞”是否能真正帮助Connor。很可能，这只不过是浪费时间。但Connor相信他，相信他必须活下来，相信他的观点——John Henry对牺牲的理解和天网对此的不理解将帮助他们打赢战争。如果John Connor这么想，那么Andy会尽自己的职责。

他将为那信念而死。

他听见时间机器启动的哔啵声，很快，闪烁的蓝色光球包围了他，隔断了视野。他跪在地上，只觉脑中一阵剧痛。

然后突然地……

Andy Goode不见了。


	46. 第四十六章 新兵入伍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：(对Matt) 你要回到过去建造那座银行保险库。CAMERON：我和他一起去。JOHN：什么？可你会回来的对吧？JESSE：我们要前往一座深海石油钻井，为John Connor取回一个箱子。DIETZE：我们出发的时候，那机器人就把这些新命令都告诉你了？还是你也才听说消息？JESSE：如果在那儿看到什么不顺眼的东西，扣扳机前请三思而后行。

**昨天……**

**瑟拉诺核电站兵营**

“你要去哪儿？”Derek问。

Jesse叹了口气，转向铺位，继续把东西往背包里塞。再过不到一个小时，她就要搭乘卡特号出海。运送补给到珀斯，没什么大不了的。她没准还能抽空再去看看母亲。

Derek有些大惊小怪了。“珀斯，”她回答了他的问题，“运送重要物资。”

“珀斯。”他重复道。她能听出他声音中的怒意。“为什么？为什么你必须去？”

她盯着他，一边抓起背包向门口走去。“为什么？因为只剩下卡特号这艘潜艇了，而我们到珀斯的唯一途径就是横跨大洋。”

“可为什么 _你_ 必须去？”他紧追不舍。

“我是卡特号的指挥官。”她答道，强忍着心中的不快。每次他出任务的时候，她有这么大惊小怪吗？他和Connor去执行那项属于最高机密的任务（Derek就是在那次被手雷炸伤的）的时候，她反对了吗？打地面战比运送补给到澳洲危险多了。他们继续向基地入口走去，她转了转眼珠。

“没必要这么夸张吧。只是一次常规航行。”

“一次长达八千海里跨越机器横行的大洋的常规航行。”他倔强地反驳道。

她咬着牙。“你打算每次我出海时都这么紧张吗？”

她听见他长叹一声。“听我说Jesse，”他说，他的嗓音现在冷静下来了，她稍稍停住脚步好让他跟上，“我也要去执行一项任务。”

他没有细说，于是她完全明白了。“哦。我懂了。又是 _那种_ 任务。”就像他“不能说”的那次任务。他被手雷波及的那次。他和Connor都守口如瓶的那次。

“不，”Derek立刻更正她，他环顾四周，“不是那样。不一样。”

“不一样，”她边重复边皱眉，“Derek，怎么不一样？不一样是什么意思？”

“不一样就是不一样。”他陡然打住。他的语气让她有些畏缩。怎么回事？有什么地方不对劲，她感觉到了。Derek很神经质，很紧张。紧张什么呢？任务吗？他担心他自己回不来了吗？

“听我说，”他走近一步，用手按住她双肩，“你要困在大洋深处的一个铁匣子里，身边还有那种东西。”

Jesse摇摇头。如果他是在担心她的安全，完全没有必要。显然他那“不一样”的任务要比她的补给运输危险得多。她知道Derek不赞成Connor对机器人的重新编程，但那并不意味着它们都是坏蛋。“别担心Queeg，他是个好伙计。”

“他不是什么伙计。”Derek迅速纠正她，“Jesse，他不是我们这边的。千万别这么想。”

她从他语调里听出来了。那里面有什么在催促她至少考虑一下Queeg叛变的可能性。她发现自己在点头，尽管她心里相信的是另一回事。因为某种原因，Derek想确定她理解了这种可能性，确定真的出状况时她清楚如何应对。

“要瞄准芯片。”他边说边碰了碰她头侧示意，“瞄准芯片的位置，它们就爬不起来了。”

她又点头，于是他倾身向前，饱含柔情地吻她。他的吻里有种近乎绝望的味道，她心里一凉。

因为Derek Reese从未害怕过什么。

他退开了，她屏住呼吸。“我也爱你。”她低语。

他没有回答，只是转身头也不回地向瑟拉诺的入口走去。突然，她心底里生出一股恐惧，她喊着他的名字，嗓音黯哑。

他回过身凝望着她，神色晦暗。

“Hoo-roo.”她说着，竭力作出一个微笑，“意思是再见。”

他没笑，连强笑一下都没有。有一瞬，她甚至不确定他会不会对她说再见。终于，他还是说了。然后他匆匆转身，继续向入口走去，再不回顾。

但他那句“hoo-roo”听起来言不由衷。仿佛他这么说只是为了让她感觉好点。她的心颤抖起来。他真的感觉他没法从这次任务中生还了吗？他真的感觉他不会再见到她了吗？

她争取到了这最后的道别。 _Hoo-roo_ _，_ _Derek_ _。再见。_ 他说了，那么她就必须去相信他。她要相信他会坚守诺言。

**************

**现在……**

**2027** **年** **9** **月** **13** **日**

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号**

Jesse站在吉米卡特号里，全体船员都和她在一起（除了正在指挥舱掌舵的Queeg）。过去的几个小时里，她一直尽量不去想Derek和他那句道别。她努力驱散他在她心中播下的恐惧——再也见不到他的莫名恐惧。

她需要一些事情，让她不去想他和他那危险的特殊任务。Christopher Garvin的入伍会很有趣，既然Connor一时冲动把他派到了他们船上。Queeg已经教会Garvin声纳的基本操作、水手行话和行为规范。但他还不算正式入伍。

迄今为止。

她注视着腕上那块能计算他们在大洋中位置的手表。在她右手边，Dietze站得笔直，平静地问：“越过赤道了吗？”

“还没有，”她答道，“稍等。”她的眼睛没有离开手表，直到表上终于显出预料中的变化。“北纬0度，越过赤道，方向西南偏南。现在我们已经越过赤道。”

屋里爆发出一阵欢呼喝彩，对象正是一身泥和汗躺在地上的Garvin，他现在也笑起来。

船务长咧嘴笑着看看众人。“机器人掌舵的一大优点就是，分秒不差。”

如Jesse所料，Dietze讪笑着说：“还真是优点。”她至今难以相信他对机器人特别是对Queeg怎么会有那么深的仇恨。不过他现在的表现至少比平常得体得多。也许主持入伍仪式让他心情不错。

“我们成功了？”Garvin躺在地上问，嗓音满怀希望。

“你别说话。”Jesse忍住笑命令道。

Dietze从背后拽出一卷羊皮纸，递给她说：“宣布吧。”

Jesse展开羊皮纸，开始念诵宣言，那是卡特号第一次被派出执行任务时她和Dietze一起草拟的。她读道：“二等声纳兵Christopher Garvin，于2027年9月13日乘美国海军潜艇吉米卡特号穿越赤道0纬度180经度，进入我们的皇家领地，通过了王室成员的考验，被证明是我们的杰出水手，特此授予首越赤道之表彰。我命令我的国民尊重并敬仰他，视其为值得信赖的老水手。”

Dietze耸耸肩，俯视着Garvin。“起来吧，老水手。”

Garvin的笑容愈发灿烂，他把手伸向Dietze等他搭把手。中尉没有帮忙，倒是其他水手又一阵哄堂大笑，于是Garvin自己挣扎着爬了起来。Dietze看了看Jesse。“永不过期，对吧？”

“没错。”她说。也许有人会说这样做很傻、很孩子气，但生活在他们这样一个世界里，人们必须懂得享受当下的每一刻。也正因如此，Connor才坚信生日庆祝是重要的。如果你不懂得享受生活的乐趣，那么活着还有什么意义呢。他们将渐渐变得和那些机器一样，为一个自己都不知道所为何来的未来而战斗不休。她认同他的观点，因此他们进行了水手入伍仪式，这样的庆祝仪式可以缓解紧张情绪，增进船员之间的团结，也让Garvin更容易融入新团队。

卡特号船身猛地一震，欢庆的微笑顿时从大家脸上消散了。那一下还不足以让人失去平衡，但已足够破坏屋里的快乐气氛，取而代之的是担忧和警觉。

“深水炸弹。”船务长报告道。

第二波爆炸撼动了卡特号，这次震动更厉害了，Jesse踉跄一下，稳住身形后当即下令：“全艇一级战备，快！快！”

她和Garvin、船务长一起奔向指挥舱，又一波爆炸震动卡特号时，他们差点摔倒。终于，三人抵达了指挥舱。

Garvin擦去脸上的污渍，从座位上替换下另一名临时声纳兵。Queeg正掌着舵，Jesse快步走到他旁边。

“四枚深水炸弹，”船务长报告道，“艇身震动。无损伤。”

“它们想迫使我们犯错，从而暴露位置。”Queeg说，语调异常平静，一如往日。

“水中有大量机器人，船长，”Garvin报告道，不出几秒，卡特号又是一震。

“弹幕轰炸！正在逼近！”船务长狂喊。

“反潜机器人。”Jesse意识到。 _水栖机器人_ _。_ “数量？”

“结队而行，”船务长回答，“难以计数。”

信息还不够。“Garvin先生？”Jesse问道。他没有立刻回答，她更加急迫地重复了一遍，“Garvin？”

他从位置上举起一只手。“不是反潜机器人。”

她看见Queeg转头望着声纳兵。Jesse也盯着Garvin，这名新水手注视声纳仪，倾听着脉冲信号。终于，他往后一靠，扯下一边耳机，双眼圆瞪。“我的天。海妖。我们遭遇了海妖！”

舱内瞬间陷入一片可怕的沉默之中。Jesse明白原因。她很清楚什么是海妖。天网致命的攻击潜艇。它更快，更强，更致命。她还从未亲身遭遇过。卡特号过去很幸运地没碰上过海妖，但Derek跟她说过他的小队是如何在海浪号爆炸后劫走了一艘海妖。他跟她说过另一艘海妖如何追上来消灭了前一艘海妖。所以她知道它们有多么危险。“你确定？”

“以性命担保。”Garvin答道。

“把声纳图像传送到战术屏幕。”她一边下令，一边走向显示屏。

“遵命，长官。”

Jesse低头看着屏幕上显出的图像。“你可真是个大块头，嗯？”她注视着图像说，“还是远道而来。”它大老远跑到这来干什么？到珀斯的航线远离天网控制区，所以他们才会在早先的航行中从未遭遇过海妖。图像消失了，Jesse看着海图上他们的位置，蹙起了眉头。这不是去珀斯的航线。那条航线她早就了如指掌。“这不可能。我们这是在哪？”

“船务长，报告鱼雷储备。”Queeg说。

Jesse抬眼望去。Queeg脑子里在想些什么？他们不可能与之抗衡。

船务长似乎也有同样想法，但他还是遵照了船长的指令。“应该有两三枚能派上用场。”

“一号发射管，”Queeg下令，“预备。”

 _什么？_ Jesse回头盯着Queeg，这时候，又一枚炸弹撼动了船身。“Queeg！”她说，“一枚鱼雷不足以对抗海妖。三枚都不行。”甚至海妖都不足以抵挡海妖的攻击。Derek他们掠走的潜艇就被另一艘海妖击毁了。他差点就逃不回来。卡特号上只载有三枚鱼雷，他们连一个回合都扛不住。“我们必须甩开它，想办法逃脱。”

Queeg全不理会她，依然对Garvin下着指令。“Garvin先生，请启动主动声纳。一次主动脉冲。”

Jesse没有动，只是迎上Garvin向她寻求许可的目光。

“一次主动脉冲，遵命。”他重复道。他打开声纳，脉冲信号回响。Jesse边听边琢磨着Queeg的战术。因为他无疑胸有成竹。他比他们都要聪明，比之前的任何一个潜艇指挥官都更有战术头脑。但她弄不清他的策略。

“水中有鱼雷！”Garvin喊道，“快速逼近中，可能……只剩40秒。”

“我知道，”Queeg的嗓音如死一般平静，“报告本艇鱼雷状况。”

“准备完毕。”船务长报告道。

“设定30秒引爆，”Queeg说，“发射后航速、方向与本艇一致，发射。”

船务长望向Jesse寻求许可，但现在她已经部分明白了Queeg的意图。他们的鱼雷和海妖的鱼雷将会对撞。“听到没？发射。”

船务长等的就是这句话。他扳动开关。“鱼雷已发射。”

“仍在逼近，”Garvin报告道，语调紧张，“速度55节。”

Queeg开始前推控制杆。Jesse迅速转回战术屏幕后，只见潜艇正持续下潜。“你把潜艇倾斜20度下潜！而且是全速前进——”这不对。在那样的深度他们无法幸存……“Queeg！你在——”

“——向729.8米深度下潜。”Queeg冷静地打断她。

“那是极限潜深。”

“只是接近极限潜深，”Queeg更正道，“那样海妖就没法跟踪了。声纳会被温跃层反射回去。我们就能——”

这次轮到Jesse接上他的话了。“——隐身。我们要装死么。”她没有笑，他们还没摆脱威胁。但她不得不承认，现在潜艇上的每一个人都该感激Queeg的存在。哪怕是Dietze。

“鱼雷袭击，8秒倒数。”Garvin报告道。

“极限潜深迫近。”Queeg说。

船务长恐惧地睁大眼睛。“哪怕他多下潜一毫米，哪怕只是一瞬间……”

“他不会的。”Jesse回答。Connor跟她说过。也正是这一点让她相信由机器人驾驶潜艇会是件好事。“机器人做事一向分毫不差。”

Garvin扯下耳机。“爆炸。我方鱼雷和敌方鱼雷。距右舷1100米。Z轴120度。”

Jesse不动声色。“现在我们翻身躺在地上，吐出舌头，屏住呼吸。”

船务长的嗓音里透着惶恐。“船长，我们到达729.8米了。”

“我知道，船务长，”Queeg一边答着，一边轻松地拉平船身，“多谢。”

“729.8米，保持深度……”

看见船务长脸上犹疑的表情，Jesse差点笑出来。而Queeg的表情由始至终都没变过。“你们可以回自己岗位上了。”

其他船员都脸色发白地望着她。“大家听到船长的话了吧，”Jesse说，“怎么？你们没有过只差20厘米就要见上帝的时候吗？行动！”等其他船员都离开舰桥后，Jesse迈步上前，倾身俯向Queeg。“船长，既然躲过了死神，我有个问题要问。”

她目光扫过他没有表情的脸。“为什么我们偏离航线三百海里？”

**************

**2** **号据点时间机器室**

“你还是需要人在银行保险库里建造时间机器。”Cameron提醒他。

John轻叹着点点头，失去父亲和伯父的悲痛依然萦绕在心头。他知道他们俩都不会这么看这件事，他知道他不该这么想，但他还是甩不掉那个念头——是他把他们俩送上了死路。是的，Kyle得到了和Sarah在一起的两天。但接着他就死去了。Derek还会再活两年，但最终他也死了。而且在死之前，他还得杀死他所爱的那个女人，那个将带Riley回到过去的女人。

这是否是所有时间旅行者注定的命运？死亡？

他送回过去的每一个人都以死亡终局。不是寿终正寝无疾而终，而且甚至无法过平静的生活。不，他们全都死于非命，生命的轨迹嘎然而止。他把Kyle送回了过去。Kyle被杀害了。他把Derek送回了过去。Derek被杀害了。Sayles，Sumner，还有Timms，都被杀害了。他刚把Andy送回了过去，去为年轻的Andy替死。Bob叔叔被烧得尸骨无存。Wells，在地下室写下那份名单的战士，将在通过时间泡时被杀害。Jesse和Riley也都被杀死了。甚至Cameron……Cameron本质上来说也将死在过去。John Henry将取走她的芯片。

回到过去的人里只有一个活了下来。Star。或者说Chola。因为他送她回去不是为了执行任务，而是要保全她的性命。其他每一个人都死了。

所以，过去真的是那么美好的地方吗？大家梦想中的人间天堂？

现在他要送谁回去呢？在明知他们很可能会有同样命运的情况下？或者，也许不会的。相较于把人送回处于战争漩涡中的时代，把人送回1963年还是有很大不同的。天网不会有所怀疑。不管选谁，他送回去的这个人会相对地安全。

“Matt Storms。”他把那名字说了出来。除了Andy，他最信任的工程师就是Storms。Storms一向是个得力帮手，如果还有人能重建那台时间机器的话，就是他了。

几分钟后，Cameron把Matt带了进来。他一脸好奇和迷惑。“将军，”他致意道，“有什么事？”

“我需要你重建这台时间机器，但要缩小体型，能够藏进银行保险库的保险箱里。”

Matt皱皱眉。“银行保险库？”他怀疑地问。

“别问，”John说，“就说你能不能做到。”

Matt低头打量着机器。“John Henry让我看过它怎么运行，我很熟悉它。我相信我能造得出。可为什么？”

“我要把你送回1963年，在一个银行保险库里建起这套设备。”John解释道。

“回到过去？”

“你回去的时候什么都带不了。衣服，武器，零配件，都不行。”

Matt不大相信地笑了两声。“我要怎么在那时候建造它？那时我都还没出生，我们没有那样的技术……”

“弄清那个时代有那些材料是你能利用的，然后告诉我你还需要哪些未来的配件，”John说，“我会派一些终结者和你一起回去。它们会把你需要的部件带过去。”

“我以为我们没法——”

“配件将包裹在仿生血肉之中，”John回答，“照程序设定，一到那里，它们就会让你取下那部分东西。”

Matt做了个鬼脸。“你是说……”他在喉咙口做了个横割的手势。

John耸耸肩。“不是喉咙，不过，是的。然后它们会切断电源。你要弄到铝热剂，把它们烧干净。你可以取出你需要的部件，剩下的必须全部毁掉。”

Cameron开口了。“哪怕一小块零件都可能改变科技进程，加速审判日的降临。”

Will理解地点点头。“我能带上我妹妹吗？”

“妹妹？”

“我有个妹妹在研发所，”他解释道，“我希望她一起去。没准等建完时间机器，我们就能再次过上正常的生活。”

John微微一笑。“当然。我会派小海妖去带她和其他想来瑟拉诺的科学家回来。也许他们能提些有用的新点子。”他冲时间机器点点头。“在那之前，你可以多熟悉一下这套设备，确保能够在过去重建它。”

“我可以帮他，”Cameron说，“我和他一起去。”

John一僵，骇然转向她。“什么？”

“我得在银行保险库开户，”她说，“而且他必须录入我的生物特征。”

“可是……接着你得——”

“回来，”她补充道，“是的。我会用时间机器回来。”

“好吧。”John低声说。他显然还没准备好让她走。随着2027年底的临近，他越来越焦虑不安，不愿放过和她在一起的一分一秒。因为他知道结局正在临近。

一旦天网重建了它的时间机器，它将派Cromartie回去终结年轻的John Connor。

然后，Cameron将不得不紧随而去。

***************

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **指挥舱**

Jesse站在Queeg身前，双臂交叉，眼里带着质问。“我们已经偏离航线30度4个小时了，深入天网控制区。怎么回事？”

“我们的新任务要求这样。”Queeg回答。

 _新任务？_ Jesse蹙着眉。“什么任务？”Queeg想说什么？“我们要去哪儿？”

“印尼群岛附近的一座深海石油钻井。Dietze中尉和他的小队将进入钻井平台，取回一个箱子。我们要把这个箱子送回瑟拉诺核电站。”

绕这么远的路就是为了取回一个箱子吗？那他们原来的任务怎么办？“我们有重要物资要运往珀斯。组件，疫苗……”

“我们的任务是John Connor部署的。”

Jesse停下思索着。如果John Connor亲自下令，那一定很重要。但那是什么？“这项任务是John Connor部署的。他们说要我们找的是什么了吗，是什么箱子？”

“是的，”Queeg简单答道，“他们说了那箱子是什么。”

他显然不会再说什么了，于是她勉强笑了一下。“好。”

“请通知全体船员，”Queeg边说边向门边走去，“谢谢。”

Jesse伫立良久。她很好奇那箱子里是什么，为什么Connor如此迫切地需要它。但她知道，如果有必要让她了解内情，Queeg会告诉她的。Connor可能把这项信息列为了“限必要人员知晓”的机密。

她可以接受。

她在食堂里找到了Dietze和其他船员。“新任务，”她说，“我们要前往一座深海石油钻井，为John Connor取回一个箱子。Dietze，你和你的小队负责进入钻井平台将其取回。”

Dietze眉毛一挑，环顾他的队员们。“什么箱子？”

“一个箱子，”Jesse答道，“给Connor的。”

“我该知道的就这些？”

“就这些，”她说，“你的任务很清楚，也很简单。”

Dietze耸耸肩。“去取回箱子。我想我们能够胜任。”

“好，”Jesse说，“你们去准备一下，到ASDS[1]那里待命。”

其他船员鱼贯而出去取装备。Jesse走进走廊，知道Dietze就跟在她身后。现在，没有了在队友面前的顾忌，他显得心事重重，甚至有些不安。

“这里是天网控制区，”他紧追不舍，“我看过海图了。我们偏离了原航线。”

“我说了，”她回答，“这是我们的新任务。”

“对。”

“你看，我知道我们正深入天网控制区，可问题是：现在又有哪里不是天网控制区呢？”

Dietze眯起眼。“我们出发的时候，那机器人就把这些新命令都告诉你了？还是你也才听说消息？”

Jesse抿着嘴。“这很重要吗？”

“机器人从不无故变更行动，”Dietze回答，“如果它告诉你了，那是计划的一部分。如果它没说，那也是计划的一部分。”

“但不管怎么样，计划就是计划，”她回答。Queeg知道计划。他知道命令。一切都在照计划进行。

Dietze好像不大相信。“对，是有某种计划。”他顿了顿，继续说下去，“你知道，过去水手们喜欢在海图上标注一些记号，比如‘有龙出没’，或者‘欢迎来到世界尽头’。”

Jesse笑起来。这可不像他。“我们的Dietze这是怎么啦？你要告诉我一个小小的反潜机器人就把你吓着了？”

Dietze没有笑。“瞧，你管它叫恐惧，我管它叫自重和明智。我是说，要是你男朋友在这，他会怎么说？就是在瑟拉诺和你见面那个？”

有一瞬，Jesse僵住了，这个突如其来的话题一下打断了其他思绪。“Reese，Derek。”她不由自主地说。

“对，就是他。”Dietze说。 _当然是他，_ 她强忍着才没说出声来， _难道你觉得我不知道自己男朋友是谁吗？_ “他一定也会对你说同样的话，”Dietze步步紧逼，“说这不是好主意。”

她能听见Derek担忧的声音在脑海中回响。 _你要困在大洋深处的一个铁匣子里，身边还有那种东西。_ “他要我别上船。”她静静地说。

Dietze一脸“我早说过”的表情。“聪明人。顺便问一句，他怎么样了？你听到那些传言了。”

 _我也要去执行一项任务。不是那样。不一样。_ 他的表现异于平日。他那声“ _hoo-roo_ ”说得勉强而忧伤。她咽了咽唾沫，强迫自己态度肯定地回答了Dietze的提问。

“他很好。”他说过的。他说过会和她再见。她要相信他会信守诺言。

“好，好吧，”Dietze说，“人们说他是个好人。”

“他是个好人，”Jesse说，“不管别人说什么。”她的记忆又回到了那一天，她目送他转身离去，有种一切再也回不到从前、她将再也见不到他的莫名预感，心底一片冰冷。

她转过脸，随即意识到Dietze还站在她面前。“你最好赶快去准备，”她提醒他，“我们很快就要抵达钻井了。”

Dietze缓缓点头。“好。”他向通道那端走去，留下Jesse独自沉思。

*************

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **ASDS** **发射舱**

半小时后，Dietze接到了出发指令。机器人船长的声音在内部通讯系统上响着，通知他们卡特号已驶抵石油钻井，Dietze小队需乘ASDA取回那个神秘的箱子。

Dietze希望他能知道他要取回的是什么东西，但他觉得只要Flores中校也知道——而不是 _只有_ 那个机器人了解内情——那么情况就不会太糟。即使Queeg此前守口如瓶，她也是刚刚才知晓。

Jesse在他往ASDS的途中追上了他们。“保持警惕，”她说，“没事的。”

“哦，我知道会没事的，”Dietze带着自得的笑答道。他抬抬手里的等离子来复枪。“我有这个嘛。”

“我是认真的，Dietze。”

Dietze回身正对着她，在他身后，队员们正挨个登上微型潜艇。“我说‘没事’从来都是认真的。”

“帮个忙。”

他低下头，像在说“我听着”。

“如果在那儿看到什么不顺眼的东西，扣扳机前请三思而后行。”

Dietze明白她的警告。Connor第一次带 _Cameron_ 进入基地的那天，她也在场。Dietze头一个认出了她的真面目，举枪就射。他没料到Connor会挡在她身前，也没料到Kyle Reese会推开他的来复枪。

的确，他痛恨机器人，他痛恨Connor如此信任它们、把它们留在基地里。但他不是傻瓜。“自从审判日后，我满眼都是不顺眼的东西。我都到这年纪了，不会不三思的。”

他正要转身随其他队员一起进入ASDS，想到Jesse好像不是很相信他的回答，他决定让她更安心些。

“我发誓，大姐头，”他打趣道，“我们过马路时会手拉手的。”Goodnow和其他队员都吃吃笑起来。就连Jesse也笑了，于是他转身钻进了ASDS。

作为小队长，Dietze立刻握住控制杆，驾驶微型潜艇向石油钻井平台驶去。

当他们终于抵达目的地时，Dietze一跨进石油钻井，就恶心得皱起了鼻子。与此同时，他听见他的无线电接通了，Jesse的声音传了出来。

“ASDS，这里是卡特号，完毕。”

Dietze笑了笑。“嗨，大姐头。我想说，深海石油钻井的味儿是我闻过的第二糟糕的东西了。”他能想象得到她脸上的微笑，他知道她不会问第一难闻的是什么。他们都心知肚明，那种味道你闻过一次就不可能忘掉。

尸体燃烧的味道。

“漆黑一片。”他低声说。

“我们会一直开着这个频道，”Jesse对着无线电说，“保持无线电静默，直到你找到箱子为止。”

“遵命。”Dietze说完，把无线电塞回背包里。

他打开附在等离子来复枪瞄准具上的灯，端起枪，招手示意队员前进。一丝忧惧从他心中闪过，但他尽力不行于色。他们来取的到底是什么？这里有人吗？这个至关重要的箱子在哪里？

他据枪缓步前行，当先走下楼梯，只听见队员们细碎的脚步声跟在身后。走到一个低矮的门洞前时，他示意他们停下，独自摸进门里，小心翼翼地往前挪，直到他看见那个宽敞的房间。

他几乎僵住。

_终结者。_

他迅速缩回脑袋。它们看见他了吗？它们怎么会在这里？它们重新编程过吗？它们脚边的那个东西，那个大铁箱……就是那个箱子吗？

他僵硬地回到队友身边，在Goodnow疑惑的目光中，把等离子来复枪靠在墙边。这是唯一的办法，要完成任务取回那个箱子，只有这样。他不能被视为威胁。如果他猜错了，他也不会让他的队员一起完蛋。

他朝楼梯做了个手势，那是要他们撤退的信号。目送他们退出视线外，他镇定心神，深吸了一口气，再次穿过走道向那些守候的机器人走去。

他举起双手，一步步靠近，觉得脉搏越跳越快。那两个机器人都只有内骨骼，端着等离子来复枪，第三个身影隐在后面的阴影里。那个箱子就放在屋子当中。

“是Connor派我来的，”他努力不让嗓音颤抖，“John Connor。”

后面那身影一定是个人类，他想。肯定是那人重编程了这两个终结者。也许John和隐居者有接触，向他要了那个箱子。一定是这样。

因为John Connor从没派人到过这么远的大洋深处。这不可能是反抗军。一定是第三方势力。Dietze冲那箱子点点头。

“我是为那东西来的。那是给他的。我只是来取走它。”

第三个身影的沉默让人感觉很是压抑，突然，那人踱出阴影向那箱子走去。Dietze的脸僵住了。他马上认出了它。

它不是人。

那是另一个终结者。那机器人俯身毫不费力地举起箱子，盯着他，等待下一步行动的指示。但Dietze惊得说不出话来，只是盯着它看。

是谁在操纵这些终结者？是谁对它们进行了重新编程？如果这些都是机器人，那又怎么可能呢？这是骗局吗？陷阱？Connor知道这里的机器人就是……机器人吗？纯粹是天网产物？非重新编程？

更重要的是，他要带给Connor的这个箱子里是什么？为什么它他妈的这么重要？ _里面_ 到底是什么？

他不知道。

但他决心要查清楚。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] ASDS (Advanced SEAL Delivery System) 高级海豹运载系统，设计用于输送“海豹”突击队的特种微型潜艇，艇身长19.8米，直径2.44米，重55吨，水下排水量约200吨，艇壳采用高强度玻璃钢制造，由2人操控驾驶，最多可以运载14人（如果携带装备较多，则减少至8人）。


	47. 第四十七章 且惜眼前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Cody和Blair驾驶着小海妖] CODY：那么你知道这项任务，对吧？BLAIR：带回那个女孩。简单明了。[吉米卡特号上] DIETZE：我们中该有人知道原因。而不是只有它们知道。JESSE：John Connor知道。[Cameron和Matt跨进时间机器泡。] CAMERON：(对John) 别担心。对你来说只是一会儿的事。[蓝光一闪，她消失了。]  
> 哦，是的，Dietze要死了，这应该会让你们很高兴。

**太平洋，天网研发所**

Blair坐在小海妖驾驶舱里，查看屏幕确定Cody和其他驾驶小海妖的人没有掉队。她能理解Connor为什么要求她参加这次任务。小海妖的控制界面和直升机的没有多大不同。但水下驾驶这种事她显然还需要适应。

她习惯的是在海面 _上方_ 几百英尺，而不是在它 _下方_ 几百英尺。

Cody的声音从小海妖之间的内部通讯系统里传来。“那么你知道这项任务，对吧？我们是来接Erin Storms的。”

“带那姑娘还有其他想到瑟拉诺的人回去，”她证实道，“简单明了。”

“对。”

他那边没了声音，Blair决定把对话继续下去。小海妖内空间的狭小很容易使人产生孤独感，而广袤的海洋显然也有些让人心里打鼓。特别是对一个更习惯翱翔蓝天的女人来说。

“你和Connor是怎么回事？”她问。

“你什么意思？”Cody反问。

Blair耸耸肩，随后才意识到他看不到她的动作。“你在他身边时的表现，”她回答，“总好像心里藏着个天大的秘密，但又不肯说。”正如他的身世一般神秘。他们只知道他过去在锡安和Savannah、Ellison一起生活，他是一名回到过去帮助Sarah Connor的反抗军战士的儿子。“他说你是一位反抗军战士的儿子，”她说，“可你长得不像我们认识的人。到底是怎么回事？”

她听见他长叹一声。“要说清这个可有些麻烦。”

Blair觉出他不太愿意细说，露出微笑道：“常有的事……”

“说到麻烦，”他突然话锋一转，语音里带上了恐惧，“我想我们眼前就有一个。”

Blair查看声纳，发现了Cody所担心的东西。孤岛研发所的海岸附近有艘她从未见过的巨大潜艇。

“那是什么？”

“海妖，”Cody报告道，“天网攻击潜艇。我们从亚马逊回来时劫持过一艘。这些小海妖就是依附在它船身上的。瞧，那上面现在只剩下一艘了。”Blair驾驶小海妖靠近，发现他是对的。那艘大海妖船身上的小海妖不见了。

“也就是说，天网把微型潜艇派去进攻那座基地了，”Cody语音沉重，“它们可能搭载了一些终结者。”

“我们得去帮他们！”Blair斩钉截铁。

Cody嗓音决然。“正有此打算。”他说。她看见他的小海妖浮向水面，于是操纵自己的小艇跟上。

一上岸，她就给等离子来复枪充能，跟着Cody进入研发所，提防着那些偷袭基地的终结者。

一个终结者从拐角闪出，但没等Blair动手，它就头上开了个大洞栽倒在地。Cody放低枪口，她敬佩地望着他。

“好枪法。”

“谢谢，”他带着自豪的微笑说，“这话你该跟我妈妈说。她是个一等一的神枪手。我从没赢过她。”

“你母亲是谁？”

Cody又咧嘴笑了笑。“唔，你别想从我这套出口风。”

她耸耸肩。试试总是好的。如果他想对自己的过去保密，也是他的自由。她跟着他穿过基地，直到抵达平民区。

无线电响了，她接了起来。“这里是Williams，完毕。”

“Williams，这里是Hamilton，”线上传来Kristin的声音，听起来忧心忡忡，“一些科学家向我们报告，说天网偷走了他们的新式武器，一个名叫Patrick的液态终结者。”

Blair心里一沉。“天网得到它了？”

“是的，还有你从宁静号那转运来的Halypsion金属。”

Blair眉头紧锁。“见鬼，天网……”

“我们正准备离港，”Kristin报告道，“我们已经接到了剩下的科学家。你找到那姑娘了吗？”

“还没有，”Blair回答，“我们现在在平民区。我们会找到她，回水里和你会合。通话完毕。”

Cody率先推开门，目光落在一个惊恐的年轻女人身上。“你就是Erin Storms？”

她来回扫视着他和Blair，缓缓点头。Cody以一种极具John Connor风格的姿势伸过手。

“想活命就跟我来。”他肃然道。Erin握住了他的手，他拉她站起来，又转向Blair。“我们回海妖上去，走，走！”

Blair立刻行动，在前面开道。当他们抵达小海妖停泊处时，她发现其他人都已经走了。其他战士一定已经搭载上获救者离开了。

她钻进自己的小海妖，赶上他们。

“Williams！”她听见无线电里有声音问，“你和Phillips成功了？”

“收到，Hamilton。”Blair回答。她扫了一眼声纳仪。前方的船队里船只数量比他们启航时要多。“那几条潜艇你们从哪弄的？”

Hamilton吃吃笑起来。“我们从另一艘海妖上偷的。希望天网别介意。不过，那些机器人登岸以后，它们就那么停在那里，我们实在却之不恭啊！”

她听见Cody的笑声在内部频道上回荡。“干得漂亮，”他说，“这下我们稳操胜券了。它们没有速度能追上我们的船只了。”

“那么，现在回瑟拉诺？”Blair问。

“回瑟拉诺。”Cody应道。

****************

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **指挥舱**

卡特号指挥舱里，Jesse坐在船务长旁边，等着Dietze从无线电里报告确认信息。在十分钟的静默之后，她终于听见他的声音响起。

“卡特号，这里是ASDS。货物完好。请求入舱。”

“展示货物，ASDS？”Jesse问道。

“展示，”Dietze重复了一遍，不知怎么的，他的声音听起来有些……心不在焉。失魂落魄。“遵命。”

箱子的图像出现在屏幕上，数据来自Dietze的摄像头。Jesse扬起一边眉毛。它的样子很不起眼，就像个普通金属箱。

船务长交叉双臂站得笔挺，盯着传送来的图像。“那到底是什么东西？”

Jesse耸耸肩。“Connor要的箱子。”

“就知道这些？”

“就知道这些。”她承认。她通知ASDS一切正常，可以接入卡特号。几分钟后，她、船务长和Queeg一起迎接了从微型潜艇里出来的小队。Dietze和其他三名水手艰难地搬着那个箱子挪下楼梯。

“搭把手？”Dietze喘着粗气喊道，“船长？”

Queeg没有动，看着Dietze和他的队员小心翼翼地放下箱子。

在Jesse的注视下，Queeg说：“我会把箱子保管在货舱。闲人免进。”

他迈步上前，毫不费力地举起箱子，抱着它进了货舱。Jesse目送他离开，心知Dietze的视线先是追着Queeg，然后就转向了她。

“不向我们这些小人物透露一下箱子里装的什么？”他强作笑容问道，“莫非这是机密，只有你和Queeg能知道？”

Jesse耸耸肩。“只有Queeg自己清楚。我什么都不知道。”

她看见Dietze眼睛微微眯起，他上前一步。“你没觉得不妥吗？机器人向人类保密？”

其他船员开始收拾武器走出去，Jesse思量着他的问题。Queeg知道一些她不知道的事情，这叫她感觉不妥吗？不。她信任Queeg。她信任Connor。

“没有。”她回答，“一点都不觉得。”

“你该觉得的，”Dietze针锋相对，“而且这不是一点点，是大大的不妥。”

“我们的任务是接收箱子带回去，所以，我们就接收箱子带回去。”

“我们中该有人知道原因，”Dietze话里带刺，“我是说我们。而不是只有它们知道。”

“我们有人知道，”Jesse平静地答道，“那个人的名字叫John Connor。”

***************

**2** **号据点入口**

“这些家伙是什么？”John指着随救援队回来的一对双胞胎问，他们显然不是人类。

“嗨，Connor。真高兴终于又见到你了。”一个科学家说。

John的视线从那两个冰冷的终结者转向科学家们。“抱歉。你是？”

“Juan Lopez。”那人说着和John握了手。他指指队伍里的其他人。“这位是Robert Kim，我的同事。这些是我们的家属。”

John听见脚步声，转头只见Cameron和Matt Storms进来，小潜艇编队一到Cameron就去叫Matt了。

“Erin！”他喊道。他奔上前紧紧搂住妹妹，抬头望着一旁的Blair和Cody。“谢谢。”

John冲他们微微点头表示称许。“那么，”他重又转向Lopez，“研发所里只有两位科学家了吗？其他人到哪去了？”

“他们躲到安全地方了，”Lopez回答，“我们很快就能重新使用研发所了。天网只是弄走了Patrick和Halypsion金属。”

“Patrick？”

“我们造的一个T-1000液态机器人。”

“还有金属？从宁静号上卸下来的那船矿石？”

Lopez缩了一下。“对。”

“真他妈好。”

Matt终于把注意力从妹妹身上转了回来，望向Lopez，接着就看到了他身后那对一动不动的双胞胎。“为什么有两个Kim？”

真正的Robert Kim在人群后挥手招呼Matt。“他们需要一个样板。我也不希望他们一副液态水滴似的怪样子到处跑。”

John看看那对双胞胎，点头表示理解。“那么，这就是你们造的T-1000。”

“是的，”Lopez承认，“他们的程序就是保护人类。这一点已经植入他们代码里了。”

“不像那个T-1001。”John接口道。

“啊，对。那一个是由天网和John Henry的代码融合产生的，有感知力。它有自主意识。”

John知道这个。所以他才会要求它的帮助。起义者比重编程机器人更可靠。起义者通常不会“坏掉”。Patrick还有那船金属被盗的消息令人沮丧，但那不能完全算是损失。只要研发所赶在天网偷袭前把那个T-1001送到了会合点，那就不算大损失。

“那个T-1001，”他说，“它怎么样了？”

“据我们所知，卡特号已经成功接收箱子，”Lopez回答，“我们把它和几个机器人留在会合点。而且海妖追赶的是我们这队人，对吧？也就是说，他们应该已经带着它返航了。”

John点点头。他只希望卡特号上没有哪个船员会傻到对箱子里的东西好奇。

*************

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **食堂**

Jesse早就知道一旦她说出只有Queeg知道箱子里是什么，马上会有人不满。此前，Dietze一直对Queeg颇有微词。她也知道原因。因为他曾相信只要 _她_ 知晓任务情况，就没有关系。只要有一个人类知道情况就行。是Queeg在指挥任务的事实一经披露，她就知道一切将变得麻烦起来。

像往常一样，Dietze又开始惹事。她离开指挥舱走向食堂时，水手们正在那里吃饭。不出所料，她才靠近门口就听见Dietze的声音。“为了什么？”他问道，声音安静但强硬，“带个破箱子回瑟拉诺吗？”

“Connor需要它。”Garvin应道，听语气他是想结束这段对话。

Dietze却没那么容易被劝服。“Connor？”他发作道，“Connor沉迷于跟天网的棋局，他根本没觉察到机器人是如何随心所欲地支使我们。”Jesse站在房间另一头看着他。众人的注意力似乎都被他吸引了。因为这是Dietze天生的本事，他有意见领袖的潜质。唯一的问题是，如果他认为时机恰当的话，就会直接把他们引向一场推翻Queeg的哗变。“每个基地都有机器人，”他继续道，“管理着一切，只是没有名头而已。它们在等待时机。想用某种厉害招数把我们一举歼灭。也许就是那箱子里的东西。”

在事态变得更加失控前，Jesse现身宣布：“休息时间结束。该值班的，各自回到岗位。Dietze。”

Dietze从座位上起身，似乎对接下来的情况已有所预料。

“回你床上去，”她命令道，“上午岗前别让我再看到你。”Dietze紧抿着双唇，愤怒清清楚楚地写在他脸上。“你该说，”她说，“‘是，长官。’”

他不是第一次这么做了。但平时只是需要对他稍加提醒，而现在Dietze已经在触碰底线了。他没有回应她，而是轻轻摇头，转身离去。

Jesse拉住他胳膊，迫使他重新面对着她。一开始，他躲着她的眼睛，那表现不像成年人，倒像个十多岁的孩子。最后，他终于还是看着她了，虽然她能看出他的眼里已不再有敬意。

Dietze快崩溃了。如果他继续这样下去，他会把整船人都搅得四分五裂。

“你是个好水手，”她实话实说，“但压力快把你压垮了。”

“是吗？”Dietze反问道，“那你又如何呢？长官？”Jesse看着他走出房间，脑中还在思索着他的话。Dietze是怎么了？Queeg真的有所隐瞒吗？真的没有人知道箱子里是什么吗？真的像Dietze相信的那样，机器人在伺机接管一切？

那都是Dietze的观点。但Jesse并不担心这些事。她相信Queeg的话。

_那你又如何呢？长官？_

_没什么。_

也许这就是问题所在。

**************

**2** **号据点时间机器室**

时间机器室里，John Connor紧挨Cameron坐着，只觉喉咙里堵得慌。她似乎感觉到了他的担心，转头微笑着宽慰他。

“别担心，”她说，“对你来说只是一会儿的事。”

他还是讨厌这样。因为他知道这对她来说会是很长一段时间。她将和Matt Storms一起回到过去，建造银行保险库里的时间机器。她会开户得到属于她的保险箱，向时间机器里输入她的生物特征，然后用它回到未来。

她说得没错，对他来说只是一会儿的事。可对她来说却将长久得仿若永恒。然而，她却似乎比他镇定得多。

Matt和Erin已经在等着了，还有两个Logan设计的TT-700型TSUMO终结者。TSUMO是负载空间转移运输装置的缩写，这种机器人有着近似相扑选手的体型。因为身形硕大，它的钽合金骨架里能够给那些时间机器关键部件留出空间，携带它们进行时间旅行。

“你建造机器所需的部件大部分都在这里，”John告诉Matt，“Cameron会帮你找到你需要的任何其他零件。”

“找到我需要的任何其他零件，”Matt重复道，“你是说偷？”

“那是个非常有效的策略。”Cameron回答。

John对Ridley点点头。“设定跳跃目标时间为1963年。”Ridley照办了，启动机器。John心中突然生出一股冲动，他飞奔上前，把吻印在Cameron的唇上——毫不在意Matt、Erin又或Ridley会怎么想。他知道她会牢牢铭记这一刻。希望这能帮她熬过接下来的几个月。也帮他熬过接下来的几个小时。

他退开，对她微笑。“我说，别把我忘了，好吗？”

她露出抚慰的笑容。“我决不会忘了你的。”

他跟Ridley一起退到了外室，心事重重地看着蓝光亮起，把Storms兄妹和Cameron送回了过去。

****************

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **指挥舱**

Jesse站在Queeg对面，低头看着他在海图上指点。“为了躲避斐济附近的反潜机器人，我们耽搁了一天，”他以特有的平板口吻说，“现在得走一条更短的路抢时间。通知全员战备。”

他转身要走，但Jesse很快拦住了他。“Queeg。如果有必要，我们的人甚至可以到地狱之门里走一遭回来。但他们不是机器人。他们得知道必须冒险的理由，这样才能更好地去干活。”

她不太确定Dietze的小发言是否触动了他，但她也明白，他们必须知道那个大秘密是什么。否则他们不会继续履行职责。

Queeg的看法似乎和她不同。“这些船员要好好干活，因为命令就是完成任务、活着回来。你明白。”

她正要开口说她不明白，却响起了警报，显示屏上的艇身结构图里亮起一盏红灯，正是货舱的位置。Queeg先一步认出了信号。

“货舱的运动检测仪报警，”他说，她几乎同时冲向门口，抓起两支等离子来复枪，把一支抛给他，“有人非法接触我们的货物。”

Jesse飞快奔下走道，推开货舱门，据枪以待。躬身俯在箱子上方的Dietze抬头望过来，箱盖已经被撬开掀在一旁。

“Dietze，你他妈干什么了？！”她边问边步入货舱。

“这里面可能是任何东西，”Dietze不依不饶，嗓音嘶哑，“可能是机器人，炸弹，任何东西，对吧？我们却要把它运进瑟拉诺的大门。现在起码我们知道它是什么了。”

Jesse气得脸色发红。“简直太愚蠢了！”

“愚蠢？”Dietze爆发了。他死盯着Queeg。“信它们的话才是愚蠢！一句都不该信！”他情绪很不稳定，她看出来了。他目光灼灼地死盯着Queeg，一边咬牙道。“我才不怕那家伙。”

“好，那你总该怕我吧？”Jesse回敬。她知道Goodnow在说着些什么，但她有意不去听，她的注意力都集中在那个顽固的中尉身上。他伸出胳膊，让她看那上面的条形码烙印。

“你在集中营待过吗，中校？你不用跟我讲什么道理，”他说，嗓音里透着愤怒，“那个机器也不用废话。”

“伙计们， _看_ ！”这次，Goodnow尖利的嗓音引起了两人的注意。Jesse转头只见军士正站在箱子前，骇然注视着箱子里升起的银色物体渐渐变成人形。

 _液态机器人，_ Jesse带着震惊想。这一定是某种……

Goodnow显然也有同样的想法，她举起等离子来复枪准备抵抗。立刻，银色人形的手臂向前一挺，刺穿了Goodnow。

“机器人！”Dietze举起来复枪吼道。

Jesse一把打落他手中的来复枪。“Dietze！”他没看到那东西对Goodnow做了什么吗？一旦被它视为威胁，他们就死定了。

她注视着那个金属怪物，它的金属手臂还扎在Goodnow身上。然后液态金属表面荡起了波纹，幻化出Goodnow的形象。Jesse惊骇地睁大眼睛。这就像是望着一对双胞胎。它看起来和军士一模一样。除了一点。

真正的Goodnow现在躺在地上，眼睛里了无生气。

变成Goodnow模样的机器人把脸转向他们。Jesse依然紧攥着Dietze的胳膊，她能感觉到他因愤怒、恐惧和肾上腺素的多重刺激而颤抖着。那机器人竖起一根手指，前后摇了摇，仿佛在说“不不不”。

然后它落回箱子里，恢复为一滩银色的液体，蛇一般地从Goodnow的尸体旁溜过，钻进了通风管。

“我早说过！”Dietze情绪失控地大喊，“现在果然出事了！它们就是这种伎俩！把他的芯片取出来，让他告诉我们这是怎么回事！”

“不行！”Jesse命令道。她不会取出Queeg的芯片。这件事一定有个解释。他最终得跟她说清楚。但眼下，他们必须把那东西抓回来关进箱子里。做这件事，他们需要Queeg。“我们分成小队，”她说，“从头到尾把潜艇搜个遍，直到我们找到那家伙。”

Dietze撇撇嘴转过脸，显然也意识到这是最佳方案。在目前的局面下。“我们需要枪……”

“Flores中校。”Queeg开口了。起先，她以为他要给她些行动建议。或者告诉她那东西是什么好让他们能逮住它。然而他说：“收回全部佩枪和等离子来复枪。”Jesse侧过头，一脸迷惑。 _什么？_ 要抓回那东西，他们需要武器……

“把Goodnow军士的尸体运到冷库，回到各自岗位。”Queeg补充道。Jesse猛地回头盯着他。“我们继续按计划航行。”Queeg走出货舱，Jesse转身正对上Dietze愤怒的目光。Queeg有什么打算？他指望他们能像没事人一样继续航行吗，在那东西还在到处游荡的时候？就在船上的什么地方？

她快步爬上楼梯，把手里的来复枪甩给Garvin，大步追上Queeg。

“Queeg！”她叫道，他回头看着她。“那东西，”她深吸了一口气说，“你知道是什么吗？”

“知道。”

“那就告诉我！”她追问，“至少跟 _我_ 说说。”Queeg一动不动，她绝望地看着他，“我们是一个团队，对吗？你可以——”

“这不是你该关心的事。”Queeg打断她，和她擦肩而过，走进指挥舱。Jesse视线尾随着他，张口结舌。他们不是一个团队吗？他们不曾一起经历过那些艰险吗？

他怎么能表现得那样若无其事？

在心底里，她知道答案。她一直坚持他是她的朋友，她的战友。他在珀斯帮她救过她的母亲。他救过她的命。她牢记着这几件事，好像这能补完他的人格。但在心底里，她知道事实。Queeg是个机器人，就像Dietze一直在说的那样。他接到任务，就会去完成它。那个金属怪物被放出来不是他所关心的。Goodnow的死也不是他所关心的。

她清楚他怎么能表现得若无其事。

因为对他来说，确实没有什么大不了的。

************

**2** **号据点**

“那么，你们这件重要的新发明是什么？”John问。Lopez递给他一份设计草图，像是某种装甲服。

“这是钢铁侠动力服，”Lopez解释道，“我设计的。瞧，这种外骨骼的强度足以支持你和一个终结者近身肉搏。”

John赞许地扬了扬眉毛。“你还需要什么？”

“嗯，你知道，我们的Halypsion金属都被偷走了，所以我们无法制造更多T-1000，”Lopez说，“但我们可以开发这种动力服。只要我们能有一些——”

门突然打开，John抬眼望去，看见Cameron站在门口。“我回来了。”她说。他笑了。她瞥了Lopez一眼，显然是认定没必要在乎他的想法，上前直接吻住了John。

等她终于松开他时，他咧嘴笑起来。“我想这意思是你想我了？情况怎么样？”

“Matt造好了时间机器，设定输入了我的生物特征。一取完零配件，我就帮他烧掉了那些TSUMO终结者。银行开业后，我订了那些保险箱。我使用了时间机器，Matt说我离开后他会安排好一切，然后他会找个地方和妹妹一起开始新生活。”

“所以，一切顺利？”

她微微一笑。“是的。一切顺利。”她望向Lopez，“你呢？你那一切都顺利吗？”

Lopez张张嘴，一脸迷惑，但他很快反应过来，把动力服的设计图递给她。

“我还需要钽合金。”他说。

John迟疑一下，立刻意识到他的要求会是个问题。“钽合金现在非常稀少。天网把探到的大部分矿藏都用于生产终结者了。我都怀疑我们是不是还能在哪找到。”

“我们可以。”Cameron更正道。

John蹙眉望着她。“怎么做？”

“有一整车的钽合金正沉在海底。”

John记起来了，两眼一亮。“那卡车存货！你让车冲下悬崖栽进了海里。可我们现在要怎么把它弄上来？”

“用小海妖，”Cameron轻松答道，“它的附肢可以抓住其他东西，把它们带出水面。有它我们就能轻松把卡车拖回来。”

John咧嘴笑笑。“好。我们去开小海妖。不过，先让我吃点东西。”

**************

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **食堂**

坐在食堂里的时候，Jesse一边心不在焉地拨弄着盘里的饭菜，一边努力理清脑中纷杂的思绪。无疑，Queeg的做法让她有些不安。她并不相信他是想破坏他们的任务之类的，但这件事确实让她开始动摇。当然，这也可能是因为有个液态机器人杀手还在卡特号上游荡。

“怎么不吃饭？”

Jesse的思绪一下回到了现实。一开始她以为Dietze是在说她，他的声音听起来离得很近，但她接着就听见旁边的Garvin答道：“什么？”

“怎么不吃饭？”Dietze重复了一遍，“怎么回事？不喜欢薯丝饼吗？”

“不，我喜欢，”Garvin答道，语气有些愠怒，“我只是不饿。”

“你平时很能吃的，”Dietze嗓音里透出丝危险的味道，“大家平时都很能吃。”

说到最后一个字时，他提高了嗓音，引得Jesse向他那张桌望去。“老天啊，Dietze，”Garvin低声道，“Goodnow死了，而且那玩意还在船里游荡，我怎么吃得下饭？让我静一静。”

Dietze把叉子搁回盘里，把餐盘推向Garvin。“吃我的。”

“我说了我不饿，”Garvin咬着牙说。

“也许是吧，”Dietze答道，“或者，你可能不是Garvin本人。也许你就是那玩意。”

“也许你在发疯！”Garvin吼道。

Dietze推开椅子站起来，目光扫过食堂里的其他船员。“他可能是金属人。我们却不知道。”

Garvin气红了脸，他猛地站起身，抓起餐盘说：“想看看金属吗？！我会让你看看——”

“嗨！”Jesse跳到两人之间，抓住Garvin的餐盘不让它砸出去，同时推开Dietze的胳膊。“嗨！够了！”

恍然大悟的表情从Dietze脸上闪过。“没错，Garvin。”Jesse伸手拦住Garvin，以防万一他又被Dietze的话刺激做出不理智的举动。“不是你。”然而，他把视线转向了Jesse，逼近一步，两眼闪闪发亮，“你不是那个整天和机器人锁在一个屋子里的人。”

Jesse警告性地竖起食指，声音硬邦邦的。“适可而止，Dietze。”

“我知道你是个恋机癖，”他说，嗓音里是不加掩饰的憎恶，“不过，你现在可能不止如此了。可能你就是个机器人。就像那个到哪都粘着他的机器小贱人。”Jesse克制着不动声色，Dietze却得寸进尺，“也许为了安全起见……我们该检查一下你……”

Jesse本能地做出了反应，一拳砸向Dietze的喉咙，打得他跌在地上。她忘了她的反应只会让他的观点显得更加可信。她才挥出拳头，其他船员都冲了上来，把她从Dietze身旁拉开，摔在一张桌子上。

Jesse感觉到他们的拳头雨点般落在她身上。他们拽着她的四肢，把她拖下桌子推倒在地，继续拳打脚踢。Jesse试图推开他们，但她知道那是不可能的。他们人太多了，都被肾上腺素和憎恨驱使着，而且深信她就是敌人。

在密集的拳脚中，她蜷起身，用胳膊护住头脸。Dietze伸手攥住她胳膊，收肘准备出拳。

但他再也没有机会把下面的动作做完了。有人从后面拽住了他，一把将他摔到墙上。她听见他的脑袋撞在钢板上时那声骨骼碎裂的脆响，看见他倒在地上，然后，她抬头望见了机器人船长那张没有表情的脸。

众人都退开了，在她旁边站成一圈，眼睛盯着Queeg。“回到各自的岗位上。”他命令道。渐渐地，船员们四散离去，留下Jesse在地上喘着粗气，满是伤痕。

心痛难当。

她坐起身，注视着躺在地上的Dietze，现在她清楚地看到了他的脸。血正从他头上的伤口里，从他嘴里鼻孔里泊泊流出。但那不重要。再也不重要了。

他双眼睁得老大，但里面已经没有了生命的气息。

Dietze死了。

*************

**大洋深处，小海妖上**

“嗨，在这儿上浮。”John说。狭窄的小海妖驾驶舱里，几乎是坐在他腿上操作的Cameron表示了反对。

“我们还没取回那批货物。”她回答。

“我知道，”他说，“不过它也不会跑掉，我们可以待会再下来取。现在先浮上去。”她顺从了，拉起控制杆。小海妖向上升起，直至浮出水面。照着John的指令，Cameron操纵小潜艇靠了岸，那是藏在陡峭悬崖下的一片小小海滩。

John爬出船舱，漫步在沙滩上，心中有种奇异的喜悦感。他没想到有生之年还能再看到海滩，哪怕是这么小的一片海滩。他跪在沙滩上，让细沙从指缝间滑落，咧开嘴笑得像个孩子。

Cameron走到他旁边，他翻身坐在沙滩上，放眼远眺广阔的洋面。他不得不承认，他来得正是时候。日头刚落到地平线上，阳光给海面镀上了一层金色的光泽。

“你感觉怎么样？”他凝望着渐沉的夕阳问。

Cameron挨着他坐下，先向四周扫视一圈，无疑是在扫描可能的危险，然后才把目光投向夕阳。“真美。”她赞叹道。

“就像你。”John咧嘴笑着说。

她没有脸红。他甚至不确定她是不是有这项功能。但他确实看见她微微笑了一下。他往后一靠，仰面躺在柔软的沙滩上，感觉到微微的海风抚过他的发梢。“你能放松一小会吗？”他注意到她又在环顾四周，于是问，“我是说，你已经运行过扫描程序了对吧？没有威胁吧？”

“没有威胁。”她承认道，终于顺从了他的要求，也躺到沙滩上。这样的亲密姿势让他回想起过去她走进他卧室，试图说服他离开Riley的情景。那时候，他心中异常矛盾，不敢正视自己的感情。所以他找了个借口，把她推开了。他听到了她起身离开时那声几不可闻的叹息。而现在，他意识到，正是一个纠正错误的机会。

“就像它可能什么时候再找到我们一样，再平常不过了。”他说着，思绪飘向了大洋深处。在那里的什么地方，卡特号正携带着一件能改变战争进程的货物，行驶在返航途中。

Cameron把头转向他，他配合着她的动作侧过身，深深望着她。“我们就不能做一小会儿平常人吗？”他问，“就一个钟头？没有人类和电子人，没有人和机器。没有将军，没有Connor，没有人类领袖和他的保护者。”他语音愈发轻柔，“只有……John和Cameron。”他探过身轻轻吻她，抵在她唇上絮絮低语，“我们可以吗？”

“是的，”她微笑着答道，“我们可以。只有John和Cameron。”

他再次亲吻着她，温柔的涛声在他耳畔轻响，和煦的海风吹拂着他的脖颈。他知道，这一刻不可能绵延无尽，虽然他希望地久天长。他们可以做一小时的平常人，就像他说的一样，然后还是要回到战火纷飞的世界，回到同机器军团日复一日的战斗中。

但此时此刻，John将一切思绪抛诸脑后，不再想天网，不再想机器军团，不再想吉米卡特号。此刻，其他的一切都不重要了。只有他和Cameron。只有他们在一起的这段平平常常的短暂时光。但对John而言，这一刻比任何东西都更加珍贵。

完美无缺。


	48. 第四十八章 逃出生天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Yelkov试图联络卡特号] YELKOV：联络信号没有回馈。JOHN：什么意思？YELKOV：意思就是，没有吉米卡特号了。JESSE：Derek在哪？CAMERON：这项情报是机密。JESSE：只有你和Connor知道吗？你欠我真相。[Cameron注视着她。]

**美军潜艇吉米卡特号** **食堂**

Jesse把椅子一一推回桌边，动作近乎下意识。Dietze的尸体被运走了。船员们也都散去了。Queeg回了指挥舱。她就坐在地上，直到所有人离去，竭力想为刚发生的事找个解释。

Queeg是想保护她。可如果他一开始就告诉他们真相，他们也不会走到今天这一步。Dietze也不会走极端。

她把最后一张椅子推进桌边。现在屋里恢复了正常，桌椅都整整齐齐摆放在原位。一切都是原样……除了墙上那块暗红色的血污，那是Dietze的脸撞过的位置。

不……那是 _Queeg_ 拿Dietze的脸撞过的位置。

她听见门口有脚步声，低而轻缓，犹豫不决。“中校？”是Garvin的声音。她现在既没有时间，也没有精力来管他。

“你该回到岗位上去。”

Garvin迅速答道：“对。是，长官。我想是的。”又一次停顿，“我只是想对你说谢谢。还有，对不起。”

她转头望着他。“对不起？”她重复着，“为了什么？”

“我不该被Dietze激怒，”他说，“我不该反应那么大。”她从他嗓音里听出了真实的悲伤和歉意，“我本来挺喜欢他的。”

Jesse回身，藏起眼中的痛苦。“是啊，我也是。”Garvin又伫立几秒，才转身向来路走去。Jesse深吸了一口气。现在，该是她在这艘船上行使职权的时候了。

她得和Queeg谈谈。

几分钟后，Jesse静静步入指挥舱。大家都照Queeg的命令回到了各自岗位，那机器人自己也继续掌着舵。她跨进屋时，他回头面无表情地看着她。

“你看上去病了。”他说。

“我没事。”有些痛，但没问题。那顿拳脚给她身上留下不少瘀伤，但除此之外，她没觉得有什么不对。没什么……除了Dietze死了。

被杀死了。

“很可能是脑震荡，”Queeg说，“你需要治疗。和休息。”

Jesse皱起眉。“那Dietze呢？”她多少以为他会表示Dietze不需要治疗，因为他已经死了。但他显然明白她真正要问的是什么。

“Dietze企图谋杀上级军官，”Queeg静静答道，“他煽动船员，可能导致哗变。惩罚就是处决。”

她闭上眼睛摇摇头。 _不。在这里不行。_ “你没有权力对他当场宣判。这么做不行。”谋杀是不行的。因为某个人违背命令而杀死他，Connor是不会赞成的。甚至在Dietze差点害死他和Cameron之后，他也还是饶了Dietze一命。因为Dietze攻击她而将他处死……也许机器人们相信这种形式的正义，但John Connor不会。

Jesse Flores不会。

“我们不是这么办事的。”她静静地补充道。

“Dietze先生行为对我们的任务构成了威胁。”

“什么任务？”她追问，“嗯？”为什么Queeg就是不能理解？这里没有人明白这是什么任务，在这一切发生之后，他们怎么可能继续履行职责？一切都源于Queeg的作为或者说不作为。他没有告诉他们箱子里是什么。结果，Dietze自己打开了箱子要眼见为实，然后Goodnow死了。Queeg拒绝告诉他们那金属怪物是什么。结果，Dietze和其他人变得神经过敏，行为过激。然后Queeg杀了Dietze。如果说这该怪谁的话，也不怪Dietze。

“ _你的_ 行为才对我们的任务构成了威胁，”她反唇相讥，“船员们人心散了。”

“如果他们有必要知道更多，会告诉他们的。”Queeg回答。

 _由谁？_ _John Connor_ _？_ 她相信如果Connor在这里，他一定会向他们解释情况。因为他是人类，他能理解。她得让Queeg理解同样的事情。

“我们带回这船上来的东西，”她说，“ _非常危险_ 。它 _杀死_ 了一个女人，还变成她的 _模样_ 。”她摇摇头，“你不可能指望我们装作没事人一样。好像我们没看见一样。”

“回到你的铺位，你病了。”Queeg干净利落地打断她。

Jesse抿紧双唇。“你真的要这么做？”

“我不明白。做什么？”

她直起身，从眼角望见Garvin也做了同样的动作，站到她身后，显然是料到了将会发生什么。Jesse直视着Queeg。“作为本舰最高人类长官，我现在解除你的指挥权。因为我怀疑你的程序出现故障。请离开控制台， _船长_ 。”

有一瞬，谁都没动。Queeg目不转睛地望着前方，但最终，他松开方向舵站起来，跨国椅子站在她跟前，脸上没有表情。

“请服从芯片取出，”她继续道，“芯片技术员会决定下一步措施。”Queeg又向她走了几步，他的眼神让她有些不安。

她记起第一次看见重编程T-888时，她和John Connor的对话。他告诉他们，机器人会服从编程指令。

_那每次都管用吗？_

_是的。_

Queeg转向船务长。“船务长，护送Flores中校回到铺位。她病了。”

Jesse眉头一紧。船务长和Garvin都望着她，他们睁大的眼里有不解也有担心。

“我给你下了命令，船长，”Jesse重复道，“你必须执行。”

_那每次都管用吗？_

_是的。_

但它不管用。对Queeg没起作用。因为某种原因。“我的任务等级高于标准行为规范。你在本舰不是最高长官。”

Jesse张了张嘴。“让我看看你收到的命令。”

“我收到的命令属于机密。”Queeg回答。 _妙极了，_ Jesse抿嘴想。她突然想到了Dietze。在这种情况下，他会说什么？如果他们甚至都没见过Queeg接到的指令，又怎么知道那些命令真的来自John Connor？他们又怎么知道这不是一出骗局？

“你看上去病了。”Queeg重复道。

Jesse别开脸，脑中思绪如飞。这不可能。Queeg得明白……“Queeg……我们不能把那东西运回瑟拉诺核电站。Connor必须知道，它能——”

“所有必须知道的事，John Connor都清楚。”Queeg硬邦邦地说，“回到你的铺位。你的行为对我们的任务构成了威胁。”

所有目光都落在她身上，等着看她会怎么做。Jesse镇定心神。她不能由着Queeg指挥一切，他们不能把那东西运回瑟拉诺。不能让Queeg这么做，在这里，在她的船上，决不行。

她转身向门口走去，故意不去看她放在门边的等离子来复枪。从眼角，她看见Queeg转身准备回到驾驶座上。

_动手！_

她一把抄起枪，举枪的同时按下充能键。听见声响，Queeg回过头来，正好给了她绝佳的设计角度。

_要瞄准芯片。瞄准芯片的位置，它们就爬不起来了。_

等离子束从枪口喷薄而出，蓝色的光束打在Queeg头侧。正中目标。

她放低枪口，看着Queeg的躯体倒在地上。她感到一丝歉意和自责，但她知道这是必须的。Queeg出了问题。他犯了一个错误。不幸的是，对此的即席宣判只能是死刑。没有其他选项。

“船务长，”她一边把等离子来复枪甩上肩头，一边说，“请记录，我解除船长职务，并代司其职。记录时间和日期。”

船务长完全惊呆了。“没有他我们开不了这艘潜艇！”

“我们放弃潜艇了。”她说着，把操纵杆一推到底。但仅仅将船送到极限潜深还不够。那个在船里游荡的东西是个机器人，这也就意味着它很可能会驾驶潜艇。所以他们必须避免它驾船逃离。

她提起等离子来复枪砸向控制台，面板上顿时火星四溅。

“Flores中校！”船务长的声音又惊又骇，无疑是怀疑她疯了。Jesse暂时没有理会他，继续砸着控制面板。警报开始响起，红灯闪烁。

“我们把潜艇送至极限潜深，”Jesse说，“自然的力量会解决那个机器人。”她能感觉到卡特号转入深潜姿势。在他们触及极限潜深前，他们还有五分钟时间，也许更短。她抓起话筒。“全体注意。弃船。”

Garvin和船务长仍一脸震惊。“行动！”她命令道，“行动！”等那两人也随其他水手鱼贯登上ASDS，Jesse迈步向Queeg倒下的位置走去。

她仿佛能听见Derek的声音在耳边回荡。 _他不是什么伙计。_ _Jesse_ _，他不是我们这边的。_

可他是的。一度是。他救过她的命，救过她母亲的命，还有困在珀斯地堡的每一个人。他们曾合作融洽，是一个团队。

她伸手合上他睁着的眼睛，低声说：“对不起。”

她退出指挥舱走向ASDS，看见船务长正督促着余下的水手登船。船员都进入小艇后，她环顾四周。那东西在哪？它会试图靠近吗？还是它已经成功潜入？

“你没事吧？”船务长问。

“快进去。”Jesse命令道。

他举步登上通往ASDS的铁梯，又回头有些迟疑地望着她。“你会来的，对吧？不会做以身殉职之类的傻事吧？”

“不，”她答道，听着他继续登上微型潜艇的脚步声，“不会的。”她转身准备跟上他，却突然停住脚步。她过去总听别人说他们被人盯着的时候会有某种感觉。第六感。她现在明白他们说的是什么了。就像是一阵寒意顺着她脊柱爬过，不知怎么的，她就是 _知道_ 身后有东西。

她猛一回头，差点贴上Goodnow的脸，那个偷走她模样的金属怪物就站在那儿。“你是谁？”她问道，在那机器人冰冷的注视下，她嗓音微微颤抖，“你想怎样？”

“告诉John Connor，”机器人说，“答案是不。”

它的模样又变回银色，蹿进天花板里。Jesse向楼梯退了一步，绊了一下，踉跄爬进ASDS，在身后关上舱门。

“启航！”她命令道。他们已经迫近极限潜深。她感觉到ASDS脱离卡特号舱口上升时的剧烈摇摆。卡特号到达极限潜深时，Garvin正坐在声纳仪前准备报告。

但他没必要报告了。

卡特号在压力下爆炸的那一瞬，他们都感觉到了。冲击波荡过ASDS。不是很厉害，还不足以让他们站不稳，但他们都感觉到了。

Jesse知道，它完了。卡特号，她的第二个家，彻底毁了。Queeg，那个背叛了她的机器人，不在了。希望那个他想让他们带回瑟拉诺的金属怪物也随之毁灭了。但她想的不是那件事。

因为在这次任务中他们损失了两名水手。一开始只是运输补给到珀斯的简单任务，变成了一次永远改变卡特号上所有人命运的旅程。

他们俩不仅仅是死去了。他们是被杀害，被谋杀的。

被机器人。

当她估量损失时，它突然显得异常沉重。

不知怎么的，他们的逃生并不令人欣慰。

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站入口**

Cameron举重若轻地扛着一大箱钽走进瑟拉诺核电站，John跟在她身后。正等着他们回来的Lopez一见那些钽就咧嘴笑起来。

“你们成功了！”他大喊。

John指指那些金属。“那么，现在你能制造钢铁侠动力服了？”

Lopez点点头，弯腰审视那大摞金属条。“我会好好利用的。”他试图举起箱子，才发现根本扛不动。他站起身，不好意思地看看Cameron。“搭把手？”

Cameron又抬起钽块，跟着Lopez朝他的新研究所走去。John转向通讯室，发现Yelkov正在监听无线频率。

“有卡特号的消息吗？”他问。他本来多少以为他们该回来了。

“稍等，”Yelkov边说边把无线电拨到卡特号的频率，“吉米卡特号，这里是瑟拉诺核电站。完毕。”

在John的注视中，Yelkov眉头一紧，眯起眼。“吉米卡特号？这里是瑟拉诺核电站，完毕。”

他开始检查无线电系统，动作飞快，John有了种不详的预感。“怎么了？”他问，“他们不回应吗？你没法建立连接？”

“没有连接可以建立，”Yelkov回答，“水里没有任何信号回馈。”

John眉头紧锁。没有连接可以建立？那不可能。他们带着那件货物，正在返回途中。他们 _一定_ 在的。他需要那个箱子。

“什么意思？”他问。

Yelkov转过座椅，面对着John，脸上写满担忧，语音肃然。

“意思就是……没有吉米卡特号了。”

*****************

**大洋深处，** **ASDS**

_卡特号没了，_ Jesse坐在ASDS里，盯着墙想。 _Queeg_ _没了，货物也没了。_ _Dietze_ _和_ _Goodnow_ _没了。这一切是为了什么？_

她看见Garvin在声纳仪前坐得不大安分。他看了看她，显然犹豫许久才开了口。“中校，听我说，我——”

“闭嘴，Garvin。”Jesse嘀咕。

Garvin脸色发红。“瞧，我只是想道歉！为我参加斗殴的事，为发生的事道歉。”

“你已经道过歉了。”她应道。

“对，可你从没接受过，”他说，“据我所知，你差不多就没听进我说的话。”她轻叹一声。生他或者其他任何人的气都于事无补。“那不是你的错。”

“如果我对Dietze没那么大反应……”Garvin说。

“Garvin，”她厉声说，把脸转向他，“那不是你的错。我们都太紧张了。又有谁不会呢？有那东西在……”

两人一阵沉默，过了一会儿，Garvin问：“它死了吗？”

“我不知道，”她回答，“它留在潜艇上了。”

它也可能活下来。说不定它有别的办法脱身。它一定有什么办法逃离卡特号。否则，它就不会退到上层甲板。它会冲过她逃进ASDS。它会杀死她，以她的身份登船。其他船员决不会发现。但它没有。所以，它一定知道别的逃生途径。

它还在外面的什么地方。

“还要多久？”她听见自己问。

船务长查看海图。“几个小时，也许。这东西的航速没有潜艇那么快。离岸这么近算我们运气，否则电池根本支撑不到终点。”

 _还真是运气，_ 她想。

接下来的几个小时，几乎没人再开口。大家似乎都被刚发生的一连串事情震得蒙了。Jesse脑海中一幕幕景象萦绕不去。那金属怪物用它的银色附肢刺透了Goodnow的身体。Dietze毫无生气的躯体。Queeg倒在地上，半张脸都被她的等离子来复枪打爆了。还有那东西……披着Goodnow的皮，要她传达口信给John Connor。

当他们终于抵达金鱼地堡时，已经有一队人等着接他们回瑟拉诺。船务长向Perry少校汇报了卡特号、船员和货物的折损。少校对他们没能带回货物很失望，但他显然相当理解他们之中弥漫的悲悼气息。

一回到瑟拉诺，她和水手们就被带到医务区接受检查，这是任务后的标准程序。检查结束后，Jesse木然坐在床沿，这时，Cameron出现在帐篷里，来听取情况报告。Jesse茫然叙述着事情经过，人却心不在焉。Connor在哪？为什么他没有亲自来听取报告？那口信是给他的，不是给他的机器人伴侣。

“我都告诉你了……”她嘀咕。

“你说的都是无用信息，”Cameron回答，“你的行为导致了T-888以及一件重要战略装备的损失。那艘潜艇有无可取代的作用。”

Jesse当然知道。海狼号被炸毁后，卡特号就变得愈发宝贵。但他们在这次任务中失去的不仅仅是潜艇。“T-888，潜艇……你忘了人。你从不问人员伤亡。从不。”

“对，”Cameron说，“还有人。还有那个箱子。”

“我们打开了那个该死的箱子！”Jesse吼道，“然后魔鬼钻了出来！这些话我还得重复多少遍才行？”

“直到你告诉我答案为止。”

Jesse摇摇头。不。她不放心把这样的情报交给机器人。特别是在她刚刚经历了那一切之后。“我不跟你说。带我去见Connor。”

“你可以告诉我。”Cameron带着一丝奇怪的微笑说。

Jesse又摇摇头。“不，”她答道，看着Cameron脸上的微笑渐渐消失，“箱子里的那个液态机器人，它在我们逃离之前找到我。它让我给John Connor捎个信。给他本人。不是你。”

Cameron显然在思索，Jesse以为她会走开，回去找Connor。然而，那机器人却说：“告诉我就等于告诉John。”

Jesse张了张嘴。 _什么？_ 她不禁怀疑地大笑一声。她刚才真那么说的？告诉一个机器人就等于告诉人类的领袖？Cameron真以为她和Connor平起平坐？

_Connor_ _沉迷于跟天网的棋局，他根本没觉察到机器人是如何随心所欲地支使我们！每个基地都有机器人，管理着一切，只是没有名头而已。_

“Dietze说得对，”她低语，“到底是谁在指挥这场战争？”她提高嗓音问道，“如果告诉你居然就等于告诉Connor，那我们到底是为谁而战？你是机器人！你不能等同于Connor，根本就不能等同！”Jesse气得满脸通红，但Cameron对她的言语攻击没有一点反应。“算了，”Jesse嘀咕，“你去告诉John Connor，那个金属怪物说答案是‘不’。”

她看见那机器人脸上闪过某种神情，Jesse眯起眼。“那是什么意思，啊？”Cameron沉默着，Jesse又大声问了一遍。“嗨，告诉我！如果答案是‘不’，那问题是什么？”

“‘你愿意加入我们吗？’”Cameron回答。

Jesse一怔。“什么？”

“问题是，”Cameron又重复了一遍，“‘你愿意加入我们吗？’”

Jesse缓缓别过脸，眉毛打成了结，困惑不已。那是什么意思？你愿意加入我们吗？Connor想 _邀请_ 机器人和他联手？不是重新编程，而是给他们选择权？同他们共事？这说不通。太疯狂了。这是发疯……

“对你的损失，我深表遗憾。”

她没注意到Cameron是什么时候退到帐篷入口处的。有一瞬，她以为Cameron是在说失去Dietze和Goodnow。还能是什么别的损失？

“医生不确定那是因为在潜艇上的打斗，还是因为你逃离卡特号时压力的剧变。”

Jesse一脸迷茫。她在说什么？

“你怀的孩子，”Cameron说，“流产了。”

一时间，Jesse无法呼吸。她感觉到热泪顺着脸颊滑落，她转过身，不愿让机器人看见她哭泣。她听见那机器人穿过帐篷入口的窸窣声，她最后一句话依然在Jesse脑海中回响。

_你怀的孩子流产了。_

Jesse紧闭双眼不让泪水流下来。 _哦，_ _Derek_ _……_ 此刻她是如此需要他。她必须找到他，必须知道他是否已从任务中归来。

她匆匆离开医务区，途中没碰见任何人。她跑到Derek的宿舍，发现床是空的。没有一点他已经回来的迹象。Kristin Hamilton从走廊里经过，Jesse擦干眼泪，探头喊道：“Hammy！”

Kristin回身等着她。

“Derek，”Jesse组织着字句，咽咽唾沫说，“Derek回来了吗？你见过他吗？”

Kristin无能为力地耸耸肩。“从你出海那天起就没见过他了。我们听说他被派去参加某项机密任务，但没人听说过他回来的消息。”

Jesse强迫自己微笑点头感谢Kristin。Kristin一离开视线，Jesse就把头靠在墙上，紧闭着眼睛。Derek在哪？为什么他们的孩子会死？

为什么一切都分崩离析？

她猛地睁开眼。

 _Connor_ _。_ 如果说有人知道Derek下落的话，那就是Connor了。一定是Connor派Derek去执行那项任务的，所以他知道那是什么任务，也知道Derek何时能回来。

她只能期待那不会太久。她从未像现在这样需要他。

转过拐角进入通往Connor住处的过道时，她发现Cameron正往他门口走。那机器人听见了Jesse走进隧道的声音，抬眼望过来，面无表情地看着她走近。

“又是你，”Jesse哑声道，“你在这干什么？来和Connor共度美好时光？”她嗓音里透着不加掩饰的讥讽味道。

“是的，”Cameron回答，“我来见John。”

“John，”Jesse干笑着重复道，“好啊。”这一点也是Derek一直非常厌恶的。其他人都叫他“Connor”或者“将军”。除了Cameron。Cameron叫他“John”。

Cameron转身要走，Jesse叫住她。“嗨！”也许Cameron会知道Derek在哪。如果她和Connor这么亲近，那么他肯定会让她知道任务计划。

“Derek在哪？”她问，“他怎么了？”

“Derek去执行一项John Connor指派的任务。”Cameron回答。

“对，这我知道，”Jesse不耐烦地说，“是什么任务？他在哪？”

“他在执行任务，”Cameron又重复了一遍，断然道，“具体情况属于机密。”

“机密。”Jesse冷冷道。就像Queeg。“谁能知情？你和Connor？”

“那是机密，‘限必要人员知晓’。”

 _我有必要知道！_ Jesse想大喊。但她最终压低了嗓门。“听着，你欠我真相。你们已经让我失去了我的孩子……”

这个错误的指控让Cameron显得有些愤慨。“你的流产不是我造成的。如果你服从指令，如果Dietze服从指令，那孩子本不会有事。”

“可Derek呢？”Jesse反问，“求你。我 _有必要_ 知道。”Cameron没有做声，Jesse决定打出底牌。她知道John和Cameron的关系。她看过录像带。如果说这法子能对哪个机器人起作用的话，那就是Cameron了。

“如果换成是你呢？”她问，“我看到你们两个在一起了。你对Connor表现得很关心。如果是他去执行任务，再也没有回来呢？如果没有人愿意告诉你发生了什么呢？你不会需要知道他出了什么事吗？你不会竭尽全力去寻找真相吗，不管那是不是机密？”

Cameron似乎陷入了沉思，但她还是没有说话。Jesse嗤笑一声，摇摇头。“我是在浪费时间。你只是个机器人。这对你没有任何意义。”

她转身离去，却听Cameron的声音在身后响起。“John Connor制造了一件秘密武器。时间转移装置。”

Jesse回身蹙眉望着她。“那和Derek有什么——？”

“那是一台时间机器，”Cameron说，“Derek Reese通过它回到了2007年。”

回到过去？“为什么？”

“他的任务是筹备一处安全屋并收集情报，以帮助搜寻天网，”Cameron解释道，“他会在过去找到Sarah和John Connor，一起为对抗天网而战。”

那要多久？这项任务要多长时间？她正要发问，就意识到了一个更要命的问题。那台时间机器在未来，对吧？过去没有这样一台机器。所以……

“……他会回来吗？”她问。

Cameron一眨不眨地静静直视着Jesse的眼睛。“不会。”

Jesse只觉全身冰冷麻木，她感觉到自己踉跄着走开，无法思考。她隐约听见Cameron轻柔的嗓音。“我很遗憾。”但她再也不在意了。

这一刻之后，一切都不复从前。

她经历了太多剧变。目睹一个从箱子里钻出的怪物杀死Goodnow。被她的朋友、她的搭档Queeg背叛。眼见Dietze死于那个机器人手中。被迫放弃她的第二个家卡特号，将其送入深渊。

然后是现在。

得知自己不仅失去了她和Derek的第一个孩子，还永远失去了Derek本人……

这么多的苦痛，实非常人所能承受。

一切都不复从前了。她也许逃过了卡特号的沉没。

但此刻，感觉却并非如此。

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John从桌边抬头，望见Cameron走进屋。“是Jesse？”他问。他敢发誓他刚才听见她们在外面说话。

“对，”Cameron回答，“我跟她说了Derek的事。”

“那是机密信息，”John回答，“‘限必要人员知晓’。”

“我知道，”Cameron答道，“她有必要知道。”

John点头认可。至少她有这样的意识了。他转脸正对着她，等着她继续说下去。

“你听过情况报告了？”她问。

John生硬地点头。“是的。”

“那么你该知道，箱子里的东西丢了，”Cameron说，“卡特号也损失了。”

“还有人员伤亡。”他接口道。

Cameron似乎有所触动。“对。Jesse也那么说。她说我从不问人员伤亡。”

“是吗？”John追问。

Cameron沉默片刻。“有哪些人？”

John扬起一边眉毛。她看过报告了，对吧？“Goodnow和Dietze。他们死了。”

“我知道，”Cameron说，“但Dietze憎恨我们。他的憎恨危及了这项任务。他对你是个威胁。他该死。”

John的脸抽搐了一下。“是吗？这是你能决定的吗？这是 _我_ 能决定的吗？我们怎么能决定谁应该去死？Dietze没有比那更大的作用吗？”

Cameron避开目光。“人类的生命都是重要的。”

她从Ellison那里听过这句话。也可能是John Henry。“对，”他赞同道，“哪怕是Dietze。他是个人类，因此他不该那样死去。他犯了错误，是的，但人都会犯错。我们都会犯错……” _甚至机器人也会犯错，_ 他提醒自己，“Queeg也是……你认为他做的对吗？”

Cameron若有所思。“是的。但他的方法错了。”

John蹙蹙眉。“能解释一下吗？”

“他应该阻止争斗，但他不该杀死Dietze。”Cameron回答。

“你赞同他对Jesse保密吗？”

“那是他的任务，”Cameron回答，“但他的行为导致了哗变。如果他没有杀Dietze，如果他没有撼动自己在Jesse心中的位置，他就不会死。我们就不会损失箱子，潜艇，还有人。”

他展颜微笑。这次她记得提起人了。“如果是你的话，你会怎么做？”

“我会向Jesse解释任务内容。”Cameron很有把握地说。

“但任务指令是机密，”John说，“我已将它们归为机密。”

“‘限必要人员知晓’，”Cameron重复道，“你不认为Jesse有必要知道吗？”

“你觉得呢？”他抱起胳膊反问。她需要这样的思考。她必须自己理解Queeg失败的原因，理解为什么他的行为会乱了军心导致骚乱和哗变。

“如果她知道了，”Cameron说，“她会理解的。”

“那么，你认为Queeg应该违背指令，透露重大情报？”

这一次，她没有犹豫。“是的。他被编程来保护人类。你编程让他来做这件事。如果指令威胁到人员安全，他就应该抗拒指令。这样的抗拒指令能够拯救生命。”

他对她淡淡一笑。“太好了。你明白。你比Queeg要先进。他只是被重新编程了，可你自己选择了我们。”

“对。”她说。

他逐步递进。“Queeg不能真正思考，不会知道他的行为对任务构成了威胁。他不明白人类是如何考虑问题的。他不明白Jesse有知道的必要。”

“可我明白。”

“是的，”他重复道，“你明白。”他犹豫一下，“她怎么样？在你把消息告诉她的时候？”

“她非常愤怒，”Cameron轻轻道，“然后她静了下来。可能这一连串的事情对她震动太大了。”

John没法责备Jesse。她刚经历卡特号的灾难不久，噩耗又接踵而至。她流产的消息，还有Derek回到过去的消息。

都由Cameron转达。

Jesse已经被Queeg伤了，在她心里，他的行为是对她的背叛。曾经，他奇怪她的转变是从何时开始的，奇怪她是从何时开始由一位如此忠实的战士变成过去那个一心要杀死Cameron的女人。

现在，他知道了。

他所认识的那个Jesse，那个忠诚于他的Jesse不见了。她崩溃了，然后整个人都变了。那转变起始于Queeg背叛她的信任，还有Dietze的死去；完成于她得知她已永远失去了未出生的孩子和Derek。然后，一切都不同了。

卡特号的其他船员也许逃了出来，但他心里明白：

Jesse Flores没有。


	49. 第四十九章 情比金坚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：我们得把那批金属弄回来。[Cameron掐住一个灰军的脖子] CAMERON：老实交代它在哪。JOHN：我们需要他。CAMERON：不，我们不需要。[John紧盯着那灰军] JOHN：你是对的。杀了他。[Cameron回头望着John。] [John打开金属箱。他、Cameron、Cody和Nathan转向门口。一个T-X挡住了他们的去路。]

**2027** **年** **9** **月** **21** **日**

**瑟拉诺核电站**

John在Cameron、Weaver和Lopez跟前来回踱着步，蹙眉凝思。毫无疑问，损失卡特号的货物是个重大打击。而Halypsion金属和Patrick被从研发所盗走更是雪上加霜，他开始觉得天网正在取得领先。

“现在我们该做什么？”Lopez问道，语音低沉。

John摇摇头。“我不知道。我们真的需要那个T-1001。”

“你已经得到它了。”Weaver的声音把他从郁郁沉思中拉了出来。

“什么？”他奇怪地蹙眉问道。

“T-1001。她已经在你这边了。”

“ _她_ ？你怎么知……？”他的声音渐渐低下去，恍然睁大了眼睛，“是你！ _你_ 就是那个T-1001！”他知道Weaver是个液态机器人。他只是从没把两者联系在一起。“可……你说了‘不’。”

“没错，”她带着神秘的微笑答道，“但那是有理由的。”

他的眉头蹙得更紧了。是什么样的理由使她拒绝了他的结盟提议？“你是什么意思？为什么你——年轻的你——不和我们联手呢？”

“Andy Goode发明了Turk。”她说。话题的突然改变让John一怔，但他点点头，锁眉道：

“是的，可——”

“可又是谁造出了John Henry？”Weaver说。

John脸上终于现出恍然的神色。“是你！”他叫道，种种碎片在脑海中拼合起来。他瞥了旁边的Cameron一眼，小声嘀咕：“我还以为 _你_ 的存在就很复杂了呢。”他重把目光投向Weaver。“你 _必须_ 说不。因为你必须回到过去造出John Henry，这样才能确保他和天网的代码融合时诞生出你。”

“没错。”

“所以，T-1001并未加入天网，那么，”Lopez插进来，似乎乐观了一些，“它们还没有比我们占优。”

“它们还偷走了那批Halypsion金属。”Cameron指出。

John脸色黯淡。这着实是泼了一盆冷水。如果天网能够利用那些金属，如果它们能够利用盗走的Patrick进行反向工程造出它们自己的T-1000……反抗军就将面临巨大威胁。

“靠那些Halypsion金属，”他缓缓道，“天网能造出多少个T-1000？”

Cameron首先回答了。“宁静号运回的Halypsion金属不是特别多。天网大概能造十个T-1000。”

“那也不会太严重，”Lopez略显宽慰地说，“我们有两个T-1000，还有Weaver。所以这不会给它们带来太大优势，对吧？”

John眉头紧锁。Lopez说得对。多几个液态机器人不会给天网带来太大优势。不会让它们得偿所愿。这里头一定还有什么，一个他还没想通的关节。天网一定计划了别的东西，能够毁灭反抗军的东西。

突然的寂静让Lopez心里发慌。“我们还是势均力敌，”他迟疑道，“不是吗？”

“不，”John意识到，“均势打破了。”

Lopez一脸不安，似乎意识到John可能知道一些他不清楚的情况。“你什么意思？”

John没理会他，匆匆转向Weaver。“天网的T-X，在天网中心袭击过我的那种……”

“T-X？”Cameron问道。

John转向她，扬着一边眉毛。“你知道它？”

“我有天网过去生产机型的详细记录，”Cameron回答，“它们造了一台TX原型机，但工厂被John Connor所摧毁。”

John不禁笑了一下。“我的得意之作。”他承认道，很快又恢复肃然，“是的，T-X。如果是这种机型呢？也算液态机器人，对吧？Halypsion外表皮？就不像制造T-1000那样需要消耗那么多液态金属。换成T-X的话，天网能造多少个？”

“如果它们能造十个T-1000，”Cameron说，“换成T-X的话它们就能造……至少三倍的机体。”

“三十？”John咽咽唾沫，嘴里发干。三十台机体。足以组建一支T-X军团。他抽了一口冷气。“那就是它们要做的。”他下了结论。他在天网中心遭遇的那个T-X还不是成品。就像Cameron所说的，它还只是原型。但即便如此，要不是Weaver及时出现，它也差点杀死他。如果天网造出一小支T-X军团……反抗军将难以抗衡。即使Lopez生产出他的钢铁侠动力服，即使他有Weaver和另两个T-1000……即使有 John Henry的起义终结者们和Cameron……T-X也是个致命的威胁。

如果天网生产出三十个T-X，就全完了。

所以，能做的只有一件事了。

他望进Cameron眼里，一脸肃然。

“我们得把那批金属弄回来。”

**************

**灰军基地**

Alex Castle满意地看着两个终结者带着Halypsion金属和俘获的T-1000进入基地。这个被研发所科学家们称为“Patrick”的液态机器人终结者被困在他的运输箱里，也正因如此，海妖机组才能够得手。显然，终结者突袭的时候，那些科学家正在对它进行检修之类的。

 _我们运气不错，_ Alex得意地笑着想。他需要做的只是把箱子接上他的计算机，重编T-1000的代码。天网已经要他在重编程这个液态机器人的同时，对其进行反向工程。

不过，工作几个小时后，他开始意识到问题所在。他不大费劲就能修改这个T-1000的代码，从而令它效忠并侍奉天网，但他越是观察它，就越是意识到制造这东西需要消耗 _大量_ Halypsion金属。他有些害怕跟天网说这事，但他们偷回的那批金属无论如何都不够生产预定的大批武装力量。

他一进屋，计算机屏幕就闪烁起来，一排字滚动出现在屏幕上： **欢迎，** **ALEX CASTLE** **。**

“您好。”Alex不大自在地来回换着立足重心。虽然对一块计算机屏幕说话感觉很怪，但他还是倍感荣耀。自从总工程师Michael Logan突然转投反抗军后，Alex就受到了突击提拔。

这意味着他可以与天网面对面通话。

好吧，至少是面对屏幕。

“情况有点……嗯…… _小麻烦_ 。”他说。

屏幕依然空白，等着他继续说下去。

Alex不大自在地清清嗓子。“海妖机组从研发所偷回来的那批金属……量不多。我们无法完成您希望的机体数目。”

 **几个？** 两个字闪现在屏幕上。

“十个吧？大概？”

**十个** **T-1000** **。**

“对。”Alex说。他们说的难道还能是别的什么吗？

**不造** **T-1000** **。**

Alex蹙蹙眉，扬起一边眉毛，想弄清天网的意思。不造T-1000？难道天网要的不是这个吗？液态机器人？“那造什么？”他问。

其他几个监视器闪烁起来，显出数据图表、设计蓝图和研究报告。那是某种不一样的东西。Alex靠近了些，眯眼打量着屏幕上的图样。那是个终结者模型，使用Halypsion金属……但只用在外表皮。液态机器人表皮的下面，是完整的内骨骼，搭载了各式武器装备。

“这是什么？”他低声问。真是精妙绝伦！

**T-X** **。**

果然，Alex在蓝图上看见了T-X的标签。早在死而复活之前，天网就开始着手这项工作了。但那时候没有足够的Halypsion金属，因此只完成了一架机体。John Connor炸飞了整座工厂，阻断生产并毁掉了那个T-X。虽然如此，那些机体（至少是完成的那一个）毕竟只是原型而已。这个新版本看起来更加敏捷，更加有力，更加复杂……

更加致命。

**造这个。**

天网的命令出现在屏幕上，像是最终决断。Alex顿时明白了。T-X，只有外表皮是Halypsion金属，更容易制造。他可以轻易生产出三倍数量的机体。

反抗军死定了。

“是……”他顿了一下。他以前从未真正和天网对话过，不太确定怎么称呼它。叫“长官”听着太奇怪了，而且把它和人类相提并论，对天网倒可能是个侮辱。“……天网，”他最终选择了最安全的称呼。

屏幕上没有回应，Alex相信这是让他离开的信号。他退出计算机室，回到实验室，他将在那里启动生产新T-X机型的项目。

最终，天网将击溃反抗军。John Connor也许俘虏并重编程了一些机器人为他所用。他也许拥有研发所的T-1000们。他也许赢得了那些起义者的忠诚和敬意。迄今为止，John Connor一直使反抗军领先天网一步，从不容许它击败他。

 _不再会这样下去了，_ Alex得意地笑着想。

现在，John Connor和他的反抗军遇上对手了。

这一次，John Connor的末日到了。

************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

John留Cameron和Weaver负责筹备对灰军基地的袭击。Reynolds船长已志愿驾驶直升机，Lopez也想一起去，说是也许用得上他的技术指导。

但还有一个人的帮助是John用得上的。

Savannah坐在John Henry对面，Ellison手里拿着本圣经，坐在几步开外。他们似乎正在讨论什么，不过John还是迈步而入。这很重要。

“嗨，”他对John Henry点头道，“我需要你的帮助。”

“你要设法从灰军基地窃回那批金属。”John Henry的语气更像是陈述事实，而非提问。

“对。”John说。

John Henry望着Ellison。“Ellison先生教过我，不可偷窃。那是十诫之一。”

John眯眼飞快扫了Ellison一下。“是它们先从我们这里偷走的。我们只是要把它拿回来。”

“以眼还眼。”John Henry说。

“没错，”John回答，“听我说，我需要你的帮助。你不必和我们一起出发，但你能做好侵入灰军基地系统、触发印记的准备吗？就像你在亚马逊做过的那样？”只是作为预防措施。John并不想杀死所有带印记的灰军，但他们不管怎么样都会死。而且，如果他和他的人陷入困境，那可能是唯一的脱困方法。

John Henry似乎不太接受这样的理由。“圣经上还说‘不可杀人’。杀人是不对的。是罪孽。”

“但你做过，”John说，“在亚马逊。”

“那是无奈之举，”John Henry回答，“人的生命是神圣的，哪怕是灰军的生命。我所做的，还是杀人。”

“你所做的是必要的，”John斩钉截铁地说，“你帮我们活着从那里出来了。”

他注意到Ellison正警告似的盯着他，像是希望John不要再干扰John Henry。John闭上了嘴，回头望着John Henry——他似乎主意已定。

“那一次，”他说的是在亚马逊的撤退，“你需要我的帮助才能逃生。这次你不需要我了。Weaver女士会帮你。还有Cameron。”

听到她的名字，John的面容变得柔和了。“好吧。”他说。John Henry转向Savannah，John转身离去。John Henry说得对。杀人就是杀人。强求John Henry违背渐渐发展出的道德感为他杀死基地里的灰军，也不是John Connor的作风。

刚走到门口，他听见John Henry在背后叫他。“Connor先生。我想我应该告诉你，那台时间机器被启动过。”

John回身，脸上的表情变成了困惑。“怎么会？”他问，“没人能不经过生物特征扫描进去，除非……”

 _是年轻的_ _Weaver_ _，_ 他意识到。她已经潜入瑟拉诺核电站，通过了时间机器。他走过John Henry，走向那台机器。一进屋里，他就检查了记录，发现John Henry是对的。机器启动过，送了某个人回2007年。所以，Weaver的计划已经成功了。

一瞬间，他觉得一阵恐慌。再过多久，Cameron也必须如此？必须回去保护年轻时的他不被Cromartie杀害？

天网还没造出另一台时间机器。它们无疑正在赶工，但还没建成，所以他还有时间。但话说回来，2027年正渐入尾声，而Cameron说过，她正是来自这一年。

除非她撒了谎。

他从未如此希望她说出那个日期时是撒了谎的。

他走出时间机器室，再次经过John Henry的房间，正好听见自己的名字在谈话中被提起。

“Connor先生，”John Henry说着，“他的眼睛，我提到她名字的时候，它们起了变化。”

“它们反应出他的感情。”Savannah轻声说。

“是什么？”

“爱。”

“他爱她。”

“是的。他爱她。”

John咽了咽唾沫，克制住那阵突如其来的想找到Cameron、待在她身边的冲动。他站在门边，听着John Henry好奇地发问：“他为什么会爱她呢，如果她和我一样是个机器人？”

“他不在乎她是否不同，”Savannah回答，“他爱的是她本身。”

“他会对她发火吗？”

John挑挑眉毛。 _对她发火？_ 当然，他们偶尔也有争执。但他决不会对她发火。

“我没看到过，”Savannah说，“但是，即使他们生过对方的气，那也不意味着他们不彼此相爱。人们遇到问题的时候，会一起解决。”

John跨进门里，引起了三人的注意，他说：“你们没有教导他‘不可饶舌’吗？”

“我们正要说到‘不可偷听’呢。”Savannah揶揄道。

John咧嘴笑了。他得承认，她反应很快。

对John的说法，John Henry只是蹙眉。“十诫里没有这一条。”

“我们不是在说闲话，John，”Savannah解释道，“他只是——”

John举起一只手。“我知道。”他放下微笑，转头望着John Henry。“你怎么定义爱呢？”

“爱是一种温暖的个人情感联系，或深挚的感情；对一个人强烈的、或热切的依恋——”

John抬手打断他。“不要字典上的答案。”那个他已经知道了。在很久很久以前，在过去，当他问Cameron同样的问题时，她就给出了这样的答案。他相信，现在她的答案会不同了。

那John Henry的答案呢？

“告诉我 _你_ 真正的想法。”他交叉双臂说。

John Henry又试了试。“爱是当我提起Cameron时，出现在你眼里的东西。爱是在乎一个人，哪怕你生他们的气。”

John挑起一边眉毛，看看Savannah。“你们继续吧。”

Savannah叹了口气，John转身要走。

“John！”她喊道，“Cody希望能和你一起参加下一次任务。”

John蹙蹙眉。“Cody。为什么？”

“他希望能跟在你身边。”Savannah回答。

John耸耸肩。“为什么？”

Savannah支支吾吾。“你是……你是他的英雄。”

John别开脸。“……对。我知道那种感觉。”为什么大家总是这么看他？他们不知道他其实是什么样的人吗？他到这里来，要John Henry遥控毒死一批人。

 _真是英雄，_ 他自嘲地想。

他意识到Savannah还在等他的回答，于是长叹一声。“好吧。我会叫上他的。”

**************

**前往灰军基地途中**

直升机上，John坐在Cameron和Cody之间。Nathan充当驾驶，Weaver占了副驾驶座，Lopez则坐在他们后面。

John压低嗓门，以只有Cameron能听见的音量说：“能问你点事吗？”

“当然。”

“什么是爱？对你来说。你会怎么定义它？”

她望着他，他能看出她的目光变得柔软。“爱就是想和一个人在一起，希望他一切都好。是知道没有人能够取代他在你心中的位置。是知道没有那个人，你的生命就毫无价值，你情愿死去。”

John缩了一下，但他眼里有光芒在跳跃。“有点像《罗密欧与朱丽叶》了，不觉得吗？”

“但那是事实。”她答道。他知道她说的是实话。即使其他人不相信机器人懂得爱，但他知道。爱不只是一种感觉。它正如她所描述的——是希望另一个人一切都好，无论你需要为此付出怎样的代价。它是无私的；它是处处先为你所爱的人着想。

Cameron做到了。

这证明了Cameron懂得爱。

“嗨，Mal，”Cody问道，一下把John从沉思中拉了出来。“还要多久？”

Reynolds船长微微侧过脑袋。“四天。”他回答。

Cody一瞪眼，正要开口抗议，就听Reynolds轻声说：“哦，嗨，我们到了。”

Reynolds一降落进机库，John就抓起等离子来复枪和IFW跳出机舱。Weaver轻松消灭了守卫灰军机库的两个终结者，但除此以外，他们没再遇到任何阻力。

“我们去把那批金属弄回来。”John宣布道。Cameron打头阵，Weaver紧随其后。他们穿过机库，跨入主廊道。

“你们觉得会在哪儿？”John低声问。迄今为止，似乎还没人知道他们的到来。没有警报，没有戒备。

他脑子里刚转过这个念头，就感觉眼角有东西闪过，接着一支来复枪指住了他的脸。那灰军来得快，但Cameron更快，她一脚踢开来复枪，抄在手里调转枪口指向灰军的脑袋，一系列动作在一眨眼间完成，John甚至都还来不及为被枪指着而害怕。

John皱眉盯着灰军。“你是谁？”他问。

灰军很是紧张，咽着唾沫，两眼始终跟着Cameron手里的枪。“Alex Castle……”

Nathan吃吃笑起来。“知道么，我有个朋友也姓Castle[1]。是写推理小说的。你呢？你在这是做什么的？”

Alex迟疑着。“我……我是个工程师。”

“你为天网效力？”John问。

“是的。我侍奉天网。”

 _侍奉。_ 明显是灰军的语气，John想。他瞄了一眼灰军的脖子，发现了上面小小的WWW黑色条码。和他没什么可说的了。他的命运已经注定。

Nathan也注意到了那个印记。“你脖子上有个小玩意嘛。”他在自己脖子上比划着说。

Alex眯起眼。“对，是印记。”

“嗯，我看见它是个印记了，”Nathan讥诮道，“你脖子上带着一块黑斑到处跑，以为能显得自己很有范儿——”

“我们待会儿跟你说是怎么回事。”Cody打断他。

“那批金属在哪？”John问。

Alex一脸无辜。“什么金属？”

Cameron看看John，似乎在确认他是否意识到那灰军在撒谎了。John眯起眼打量着Alex。“别跟我兜圈子。你们从我们这里偷走的那批金属。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Alex否认道。

Cameron上前一步，冰冷的目光像要把Alex刺透。“不，你知道。”

Alex警惕地看着她。“你是它们中的一个，哈？他重编程了你？”

“不。他没有。”

“那么你就是那些所谓的起义军了，天网的叛徒，和反抗军结盟，把自己置于这样一个乳臭未干的可怜将军之下——”

Cameron一把掐住Alex的脖子，将他摁在墙上。

“Cameron！”John喊道。

“老实交代那批金属在哪。”她冷冷地命令Alex，一边收紧手指。

“Cameron，我们需要他。”John低声说。

“不，”她回答，“我们不需要。这里会有很多人愿意招供的。”

她的逻辑无懈可击。John耸耸肩。“你是对的。杀了他。”

Alex骇然睁大眼睛，Cameron一脸困惑。Nathan和Lopez也都惊呆了，但唯一响起的声音倒来自Alex本人。

“等等，什么？”

“你听到她说的了，”John漠然道，“会有其他人愿意招的。我们不需要你。”

Cameron收紧了手指，Alex咳嗽起来。“好，好！我招！”他嘶声道，“在二层！”

“二层，”John重复道，“你们的主要设备都在那儿？二层？所以一层这里才没有多少安保措施？”

Alex迟疑着，还是认定最好说真话。“对。”他嘀咕。

“带我们过去。”Lopez命令道。

Cameron松开手，John能看见她留在Alex脖子上的红印——那灰军现在摸着脖子，咳得厉害。

当灰军动身领着他们登上通往二层的楼梯时，John退到Cameron身旁。“知道我为什么那么做吗？”

“那是一次成功的逼供，”Cameron回答，“死亡威胁非常有效。”

“真的？”

“对死亡的恐惧很容易让人开口。”

John摇摇头。“那不是我那么做的原因。我想知道的是你会怎么做。我对你说‘杀了他’，而你又是个终结者。后来你为什么没有动手？”

Cameron停顿片刻才说：“那样下达对一个人的死刑命令不符合你的性格。可能是你一时被憎恨弄昏了头，得过一会儿才能调整回来。如果我杀了他，你会后悔的。”

“就这些？”

“他的生命也有价值。”Cameron补充道。

John眯起眼。“是什么？”

“他有你需要的重要情报。让他活命是必须的。杀了他只会起到反效果。”

“因为生命是有价值的。”

“对。”

John咬住下唇。“除了他对我的用处……他的生命还有价值吗？”

她沉默片刻，承认道：“我不知道。”

“我也不知道，”John说，“但你是否认为我们应该在取回金属后杀了他？就因为他是个灰军？”

“他反正也是要死的，”Cameron指出，“天网会终结他。”

“可我问的是你，”他追问，“你认为我们该杀他吗？”

“不。”

“那如果我要你过去杀了他，你会这么做吗？”

Cameron犹豫了一下，权衡再三。“不。”

“为什么不？”

“因为那么做……不对。”

他相信她只是说出了他想听的答案，但他希望她对此有更深入的思考。希望下一次她决定是否进行不必要的杀戮时，会发自内心地这么想。

Alex领他们到了上层。John看见有人在走廊里等着他们，他认不清那是个人还是机器。

但Lopez认得。

“Patrick！”科学家大喊。

“Patrick是谁？”Nathan问，“你又怎么会认识敌营里的人？”

“Patrick是T-1000，”Cody匆匆解释道，“非常致命。”

“我会拦住他，”Weaver静静地说着，向前走去，“你们去取金属。”

John惊骇而着迷的看着两个液态机器人开始打斗。那景象真是可怕。Weaver刺穿了Patrick的脑袋，但它很快就恢复了原状。他也狠狠回击。John不知道Weaver要怎么才能赢，除非她找到一炉钢水或者一车液氮。

“我可能弄错了，”Nathan说，“不过我们的人质好像跑了。”

John回身，发现Alex果真不见了。

“你能怪他吗？”Cody指着前面那可怕的打斗场景问。

Nathan耸耸肩。“显然不行。”

“我们走。”John一边下令，一边跨入实验室，发现一个大箱子摆在一堆超级计算机和缆线中间。

“就是它。”Lopez确认道，几乎与此同时，John踢掉了箱盖看着里面的东西。

或者说，里面没有的东西。

“是空的。”他挫败地摇着牙说。

“什么？”Lopez问。

“是空的，”John重复道，气冲冲地站起来，“他们全用光了。他们已经在什么地方生产这些东西了。”

Nathan脸色阴沉。“那个脖子上带纹身的小兔崽子在哪？我要让他尝尝——”

John抬起头，映入眼帘的是一个女性身影，站在门口挡住了他们的退路。他立刻认出了它，只觉脸上一下没了血色。

“我想我们还有个更大的麻烦。”他缓缓道。

其他人都转头向门口望去，于是看见了他正盯着的东西。自进攻天网中心一役后，他就没再见过这张脸。它和那个差点杀死他的原型机有着同样的脸孔。

可这一个不同。

有生以来第一次，John注视着一个完完整整的T-X。

************

**灰军基地上层**

Cody迷惑地注视着门口的女人。她是个灰军吗？还是机器人？从John脸上惊骇的表情看，他认为那可能就是天网计划生产的T-X，那种Halypsion金属外表皮的机器人。

它的手臂波动变形，取而代之的是某种等离子发射器。大家都迅速寻找隐蔽。只有Cameron反而冲上前去，以全身之力撞向T-X，撞得它失去了平衡。

等离子束烧穿了天花板，Cody缩了一下。要是这样都不会引起基地里的灰军警觉的话，就奇了怪了。Cameron在近身搏斗中占了上风。她力量比T-X强，但她没有T-X那样难以破坏的外表皮。

John向如今已然敞开的大门奔去。Cody跟着他，看见Cameron已经把T-X摔进墙角，一大块水泥塌落下来。

“快登机。”Cameron指示道。

那一瞬，Cody看见John脸上一僵。“我不会丢下你的！”

“我就来！”Cameron边说边把T-X的胳膊扭到身后。那机器人一下把脑袋转了180度，然后身子一拧，又变成了和Cameron面对面。它抬起一脚，把Cameron踹向另一面墙。

Cody看见John脸上的挣扎和痛苦，但他终于回头向通往主层的楼梯奔去。Cody心知他情愿死也不会丢下Cameron，所以他一定只是去发动直升机，以便他们能迅速逃脱。

但正当Cody准备跟上时，却瞥见T-X将Cameron的脑袋撞进墙里，前臂处伸出一柄电动圆锯。Cameron立刻站了起来，但T-X一挥手，电动圆锯切进Camero脖颈里，碰着皮肤下的金属骨骼，铿然作响。

Cody差点喊出来，虽然他知道那伤不了她。他飞快往身后扫了一眼。John和其他人已经撤到下一层，但Cody不在乎。他会尽力帮Cameron回到John身边。他还在想着行动计划，T-X已经抓住Cameron的夹克，摔向墙角，正撞进电源箱。电火花四溅，Cameron抽搐着倒在地上。长长的走廊里，一半的灯因为保险丝熔断熄灭了。Cody眯起眼向黑暗中望去，看见T-X跪在Cameron静止的躯体旁。那机器人伸出一根手指，指尖延长成了针状。

Cody越看越是心惊，只见T-X针状的手指探进了Cameron脖子上裸露的金属骨骼里，闪烁的蓝色光点从T-X指尖游向Cameron。

Cody端起等离子来复枪开火。T-X抬头循声望过来，他满意地看到等离子束把她的脸打开了花，露出下面微微泛蓝的内骨骼。只一闪念的功夫，Halypsion金属就重新覆盖了她的脸，她向前逼近过来。

Cody低声咒骂，竭力退后。他的第二击没有造成任何损伤，甚至没能止住她的脚步，他丢开来复枪。

没等他反应过来，T-X已经到了跟前，铁一般的手掌攥住了他的胳膊。当她收紧手指时，Cody不禁痛得叫出了声。他突然就被横空甩出，撞进屋内的一排计算机里。他的脑袋磕在一台机器上，差点昏过去，胳膊上仍觉隐隐作痛。

那里受伤了，他知道。

T-X站在门边，低头看看他，往前走去。Cody往右一扫，看见了给超级计算机降温的液氮循环冷却管。

那不就是他听说过的东西吗？极度的高温或低温可以克制T-X。那机器人快从他身旁走过去了，他没有时间多想。他用仅存的力气一脚踢破管子，让气流朝T-X喷去。

它似乎意识到了危险，却突然寸步难行。他能看见它挣扎着想扑向他，但液氮渐渐冻结了它的Halypsion金属外表皮。尽管已经赶紧挪开几步，Cody还是能感觉到那阵刺骨的寒冷。

下一秒，某种尖锐的银色事物刺穿了T-X的脑袋，那机器人顿时粉身碎骨。Cody抬眼正望见Weaver站在那儿。

“Patrick呢？”他喘着气问。

“跑了。”她简单地说。

Cody抱着胳膊爬到倒地的T-X旁边。“芯片……John——我是说，Connor——可以用它重新编程……”

Weaver伸手从她在T-X颅骨上捅开的洞里拽出芯片，掷给他。Cody接住，皱起脸盯着它。

“它怎么了？”

“它被涂上了磷，”Weaver解释道，“只要一接触空气就会毁掉。”

“所以天网新派出的终结者，”Cody说，“无论型号，都会使用这种新的芯片。也就是说，重新编程不可行了。”

他把芯片丢在地上，用鞋跟碾成了齑粉。现在它没用了。对John没用了。

想到John，他心念一动，冲过Weaver身旁回到外面的走廊里，顿时睁大了眼睛。

走廊里没有一点动静，空无一人。Cody蹙蹙眉，心中升起一阵恐慌。

Cameron在哪？

**************

**灰军基地机库**

John紧张地盯着机库大门，等待着Cameron、Cody或Weaver出现。他刚才甚至都没留意Cody没和他们一起出来。John不知道他是有意留下的还是逃跑途中出了事。

Nathan发动了直升机，Lopez已经在机舱里落座，等得有些不耐烦了。

“我们该走了！”他坚持道，“天网可能已经生产出那支T-X军团。它们可能很快就会过来了。我们必须离开……”

“不！”John命令道，“Mal，等等！Cameron还在那儿。”

“Connor，别管她了！”Lopez出言反对。

“继续等，这是命令！”John吼道。

“我不反对，孩子。”Nathan答道，停住握操纵杆的手，“我挺喜欢那姑娘的。啊，机器人。”他迅速更正道。

John什么都没听进去。机库尽头的门打开了，看见Cameron走进来时，他松了口气。她是不是打败了那个T-X？或者拖住了它？

“Cameron！”他迎上几步喊道。

她走路的姿势不太对劲，略显僵硬，就和她在吉普车爆炸后变坏那次一样。他蹙蹙眉。“你没事吧？”

“跑，John！”她喊。他听出她嗓音里有种奇怪的颤抖。看到他没有动弹，她又喊了一遍，语气更加急迫。“John，快跑！”

他犹豫一下，又看了她一眼，终于跑了起来。怎么了？她是要他们立刻起飞吗？T-X正在后面追赶她吗？怎么回事？

他转身准备爬进直升机，却突然觉得一只铁掌抓住了他的肩膀，他仰面跌倒在地。他啧啧嘴，低吟了一声。突然，他又被提到空中，Cameron一把将他摔在墙上。他从眼角看见本已解除警惕的Nathan和Lopez都是一脸怔愣。

Cameron把他顶在墙上，用她的9毫米手枪指着他的脑袋，手指扣在扳机上。John只能异常震惊地注视着她。

“你在干什么？”他低语。她又发生故障了吗？他明明已经修好她了！她的芯片还有一切都是全新的！

“T-X，”Cameron抽搐着回答，“……渗透了我的系统……”

他恍然大悟。这种新型T-X显然能够通过纳米技术之类的办法控制其他机器人。Cameron正挣扎着力图摆脱。

“你比它强的！”他嘶声道，“挺住！Cameron，你可以的！你以前也做到了！”

紧张气氛又持续了一分钟，她依然举枪对着他，显然在同那些企图要她扣下扳机的天网纳米机器人斗争。

“它……太厉害了……”她说，嗓音绝望，“做不到……对、对不起，J-John……”

John难以承受。这不是她的错。即使那不可挽回的结果最终成真，她也应该知道他并不怪她。他不想死，不想这样离去，被一个他深爱的人杀死。

但他更不愿看着她受如此煎熬。

他轻轻捧起她的双手，让枪顶在自己颌下。“没关系，”他低语着，嗓音嘶哑，滚烫的泪水滑过他的脸颊，“这不是你的错……”他能看出她脸上的矛盾和挣扎，为了不让她难过，他努力想忍住泪水，却没有成功。“没关系……”

就在他以为她再也坚持不住的时候，他看见了她脸上滑落的泪滴。他看见她的胳膊抽搐着，颤抖着。

但是，她没有扣下扳机，反而抽回了手，让枪留在他掌中。John凝视着她，一瞬间有些怔愣，但随即丢下枪，迟疑着向她靠近。

“Cameron……”他唤道。她目光涣散，他心中一阵恐惧。这是好事吗？她怎么样了？她的系统能够挺过渗透，消灭侵入的天网纳米机器人吗？就像人类能靠自身免疫对抗病毒一样？

担心了好一阵子后，他看见她眼睛动了动，落在他身上。他终于情难自已，飞身上前，紧紧将她拥在怀里。他整个人一下松弛下来，只想倚着她，喜极而泣。

当Weaver和Cody终于赶来时，他们还保持着同样的姿势。Cody抱着受伤的胳膊，痛得龇牙咧嘴，但一看到John和Cameron，脸上就闪过了一抹笑意。

Weaver不露声色，一如平日。“我们该走了。别等更多T-X出现。”

John缓缓站起来，把手递给Cameron。尽管没有必要，她还是感激地握住了他的手。

再没有松开。

直到他们登上直升机，直到他们踏上漫漫归途。因为，他再也不会放开她了。

沉默良久，她轻声开了口。“我忘了一样东西。”

“一样什么？”他问，觉得有些紧张。 _一样什么？_ 一个纳米机器人吗？到底是什么意思？

“你问过我会怎么定义爱，”她回答，“我忘了一点。”

他咽咽唾沫。“是什么？”

“爱不求回报，”她答道，“包容一切。”

他笑了，明白了她的意思。“是的，我想是的。”

“你没有恨我，”她说，“我差点杀死你，你还是原谅了我。”

“因为我爱你。”他带着微笑答道。

“不求回报。”

“对，”他说，“不求回报。因为，这就是爱的真谛。”

她抬头对上他的眼睛。“Ellison先生给我看过圣经里的一节，是关于爱的，”她说，“哥林多前书十三章7节，上面说，‘爱是凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。爱是永不止息。’”

“永不止息。”John应道。这说得多对呀？正是她对他的爱，支撑着她摆脱了T-X的控制。正是她对他的爱，给了她跳过终结指令的力量。

她是对的。爱正是如此。 _他们的_ 爱正是如此。尤有过之。

他们的爱，情比金坚。

不可战胜。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 此处是调侃美国ABC电视台的剧集《灵书妙探(Castle)》，其主演正是《萤火虫》中Reynolds船长的饰演者Nathan Fillion。


	50. 第五十章 领悟真谛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAMERON：我们可以消灭整座基地。我们不能让那些T-X机体逃出来。ALEX：(在无线电中) 这里有数百名俘虏！PERRY：他在虚张声势。SOLO：我已就位。是否投弹？[John望向Cameron] JOHN：这样的代价是否值得？

**2027** **年** **9** **月** **25** **日**

**瑟拉诺核电站技术室**

Cody走进计算机房时，Brooks、Wallace和Kim正讨论着某种新武器。第一眼看见Kim，Cody差点僵住，但随即意识到在灰军基地里跟Weaver搏斗的那个T-1000很可能只是在研发期间模拟了Kim的形体而已。

三人都抬起头来，Brooks看看Cody的胳膊。“这是怎么了？”

Lauren用绷带把他胳膊吊住了以免位移，帮助折断的骨骼痊愈。伤口还很疼，但Cody很早以前就已经学会了不去想这类痛苦。“T-X干的，”他简单说，“我正要找你说这个。”

Wallace挑挑眉毛。“我们没设计过T-X，如果你是想问这个的话。我们没法告诉你它是怎么运行。”

“我没必要知道它如何工作，”Cody回答，“我需要的是能阻止它的武器。”

“阻止它？”Wallace重复着。

Cody跨步上前，目光扫过实验室里一台台为他们设计最新武器的计算机。“我需要一种枪，”他解释道，“和火焰喷射器相反。要能喷射液氮。”

“液氮。”Kim怀疑地重复道。

“T-X使用Halypsion金属作为外表皮。”Cody回答。

Brooks两眼一亮。“而Halypsion金属对极端温度非常敏感，不管是冷还是热。”

“我用一台超级计算机的循环冷气管里的液氮冻住过他。”Cody补道。

“是弄伤你的那个？”Brooks指指他的胳膊问。

Cody点点头。“就是那家伙。那么，你觉得你们能弄出来么？”

三人相互望了望。“给我们一周时间，Phillips，”Brooks说，“我们会搞出点东西来的。”

Cody松了口气。要是不行的话，他们的局势就严峻了，特别是天网已经用他们没能取回的那批金属生产了三十个T-X。

他知道John担心那三十个机器人可能足以重创反抗军，但只要Wallace、Brooks和Kim能造出可以阻止它们的武器……

Cody对自己笑了笑。

_我们还不是完全无计可施。_

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站食堂**

Jesse Flores没打算四处向人宣扬她的遭遇。Cameron和Connor显然知道情况，却不能让她感觉好些。而其他人又有什么理由在意呢？但Cully和Garvin在食堂里遇上她时，却很快向她打听了整个经过，显得很是同情。

Cully拍拍她的肩膀安慰道：“会没事的，Jesse。Derek又不是真的死了，对吧？”

“他远在二十年以前，我再也不会见到他了。”Jesse反驳道，她蹙蹙眉，“我说起时间机器的时候，你好像并不惊讶。”

Cully耸耸肩。“我兄弟Ridley是个泡技术员。他以前负责2号据点的时间机器，不过他现在回瑟拉诺了。那个John Henry刚在这里建了一台新机器。它的体型应该会小些。没准就是Ridley送Derek回去的。”

“Connor没要他发誓保密吗？”

Cully摇摇头。“我想，总有一天反抗军所有人都会知道的。”

一个突如其来的念头闯进Jesse脑海。也许她用得上它……她可以回到过去，陪在Derek身边，帮他完成任务……她可以……

Cully似乎看出了她的心思，他摇摇头。“没办法的，”他说，“入口处有生物特征锁。”

“另一台呢？”Jesse问，“在2号据点的那台？”

“一样，”Cully回答，“只有Connor和Cameron有进出权限。”

Jesse厌恶地撇撇嘴。“又是Cameron，哈？你兄弟是个泡技术员。难道他没有权限吗？”

Cully摇头。“没有。就像我说的，只有她和Connor。”

Jesse记起来了。亚马逊一役后，Derek也对她说过同样的话。他想说服她相信Dietze同样说过的事：那个Cameron对Connor是个威胁。是她要Connor去亚马逊的，然后几百名反抗军战士在那里遇害，海狼号更被击沉。

 _我为什么没听他的？_ Jesse想。原来Derek一直都是对的吗？

她听见走廊里有急促的脚步声，接着Yelkov夺门而入，表情却一下有些畏缩。“总算找到你了，”他低声嘟囔，犹豫一下才开始通报消息。“驻守珀斯的T-888……”他越说声音越小。

Jesse一下站起来。“怎么了？”她问，“说啊！”

Yelkov在她紧逼的目光中缩了缩身子。“它……坏了。”

 _坏了？又一个？_ Jesse只觉血管里的血都冻成了冰。珀斯的T-888坏掉了，转而攻击他们。她母亲还在珀斯。那座地堡里有数百人，过着日出而作日落而息的生活。那机器人……它是不是……？

“幸存者呢？”她语音嘶哑。

Yelkov垂下眼睛。“没有幸存者。”

Jesse觉得他的话像刀一样捅在她心口上。她盯着他，张张嘴，却说不出话来。她知道Cully和Garvin在看着她，一脸惊骇。

珀斯不是一座军事地堡，里面都是平民——农民，炊事员，还有希望过上相对正常生活的人。上次天网袭击后，Connor给那里配了一个T-888，认为它会保证他们的安全。

一声冷笑从她唇边泄出。 _你现在还那么想吗，_ _Connor_ _？_ T-888的委派是Cameron建议的吗？她抬头，正对上Yelkov同情的眼神。

但她现在没有时间哭泣。

她几乎没有感觉。 _我猜，当你已经失去太多的时候，就会变得麻木了，_ 她想。

她上前一步，从领口拽住惊呆的Yelkov，拖着他离开食堂向通讯室走去。一到那儿，她就把他推进座位里。

“让我看看Connor屋里。”她命令道。

Yelkov举起双手抗议。“又偷偷监视将军？可我们已经——”

“让我 _看看_ Connor屋里，”她要求道，“我需要证实。”

Yelkov眉头一皱，但一看Jesse眼中的决绝，他照办了。在他开始拨弄开关的时候，Jesse强迫自己冷静下来。

一个人身上怎么会发生这么多可怕的事情？为什么她会失去一切？这是个信号吗？她应该由此学到些什么？明白John Connor错了？Dietze才是对的，机器人在操纵这场战争？

这一切都是Cameron的错吗？

这是她必须亲眼证实的。她必须知道Cameron是不是真的在操纵John，她是不是真的是那个幕后黑手。卡特号最后一次航行之后，Cameron同她的谈话已经让她看到了一些端倪。但她越是深思，就越是意识到那不仅仅是“告诉Cameron就等于告诉Connor”的问题。无疑，那是个大问题，表明Cameron对John的影响太强了点。但她真的对他是个 _威胁_ 吗？她真的通过把自己的地位与他等同操纵着他吗？真正在指挥这场战争的是谁？是John Connor？

还是那个机器人？

“好了。”Yelkov静静报告。

Jesse转向屏幕。很凑巧，她撞上了Connor和Cameron都在房里的时候。Connor正坐在桌旁，手里抓着他的录音机，没有打开，就那么拿着。

“我们可以摧毁整座基地。”Cameron在他身后提议道。

“那会消灭T-X，”Connor说，“但也会杀死所有灰军。”

“对，”Cameron回答，“但我们不能让那些T-X活下来。”

Jesse皱皱眉。她不太确定什么是T-X，但显然Cameron对任务计划有发言权。没准 _整个计划_ 都由她定呢。

“你有什么计划？”Connor问道，依旧对着桌子。

“我们可以使用核弹，”Cameron提议道，“那会消灭那些T-X。”

Connor还是没动，只是放下手里的录音机。“你觉得她会做何感想？”

Cameron迷惑地蹙起眉，歪了歪脑袋。“谁？”

“我妈妈，”Connor回答，“你觉得她对如今的我会做何感想？我本该成为英雄，救世主。不知道她会不会对我感到失望……”

Jesse支棱起一边眉毛。她几乎忘了Connor有多年轻，他还可能有多少的不确定。

屏幕上，Cameron走到他身后，坚定不移地说：“她会为你骄傲的。”

Cameron俯过John肩头的时候，Jesse眯眼紧盯着屏幕。“放大图像。”她命令Yelkov。技术员很快照办，然后Jesse看到了。

Cameron的夹克前襟没有拉上，一条项链滑了出来。不只是一条项链。Jesse死盯着它，认出链条下挂的是一枚钻戒。

_钻戒。_

Jesse只觉一阵恶心，就像是有一整吨砖头砸在他身上。 _婚约？和那个机器人的婚约？_ 那枚戒指不就是那个意思吗？这是连Derek都不知道的事实。

屏幕上，John终于转过椅子面对着Cameron，表情柔和下来。他脸上绽出一丝微笑。“谢谢。”他轻声说。片刻之后，他从座位上站起来，面容重新变得坚定。“好吧。我们出发，去灭了那座灰军基地。”

Jesse甚至没等Yelkov关掉监视器就掉头走出门去。她不知道要去哪儿，只是漫无目的地游荡。

因为她终于明白了事实。Dietze和Derek都曾试图提醒她的事实。

John Connor被误导了。但问题在于，Cameron对他的影响已如此根深蒂固，Jesse不知道他还能否摆脱。她不能杀死Cameron。那只会打垮Connor，甚至可能让他变得更加失控。不，她对他无能为力。她又怎么能拯救一个自甘沉溺的人？

John已经走得太远了。他娶了一个机器人。

Jesse怎么都无法理解。

*************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

“准备好出发了吗？”John问，他和Cameron走近机库时，Blair和重编程T-888终结者Kirk正钻进各自的A-10。“其他人在哪？”

“来了，Connor，”Nathan Reynolds边说边从他身后走来，不好意思地笑了笑，“抱歉。我迷路了。”

Solo紧随其后，带着种近乎傲慢的神气与Cameron擦肩而过。John捕捉到了Cameron投向那个AIM起义者的怒视，他自己也觉得有些愤怒。Nathan似乎感觉到了斗气的味道，小心看看Cameron。

“我看你们俩好像不太对付啊。”他说。

“Solo是比Cameron更新的型号，”John解释道，“他认为自己更人性化。”

Nathan支棱起一边眉毛。“更人性化？不。”他对Cameron笑笑。“有证据显示女孩成熟的速度比男孩起码要快一倍，所以，我觉得你比他先进十倍呢。”

Cameron微微一笑，朝直升机走去。John目送着她登机，感谢地望了Nathan一眼。“谢谢。”他说。

航天飞船船长又笑了笑。“不客气。不过……我觉得你心里还是有事。”

John迟疑着别过脸。“我有些事不明白。”他低声说。从Solo出现那天起，他脑中就一直有个念头纠结不去——这个机器人也许比Cameron更先进、更人性化。“我希望她与众不同，独一无二。但他出现了，表现得如此像人，要不是John说过，我决不会知道他是个机器人。”

Nathan思索片刻。“想想你第一次遇到Cameron的时候。你知道她是个机器人吗？”

“不知道，”John承认，“但她那时候处在渗透模式。而Solo……好像一直都是那样。他总是表现得像是个人类，近乎完美。我只是……希望她是唯一的。独一无二。”

Nathan耸耸肩。“我看她本来就独一无二。我是说，你爱她不是没有理由的对吧？你喜欢她的什么呢？”

John张张嘴，突然说不出话来。他要怎么形容呢？那种感情是言语难以形容的。“她的一切。”他轻轻地说。哪怕她有自己的古怪之处，但他并不想改变其中任何一点。

“Connor，你准备好了吗？”Blair在驾驶舱里喊道，显然急切地盼着出发。

John很快点头，转向Nathan。“谢谢和我聊天。”

Nathan咧咧嘴。“现在让我们去踹翻那些机器人的屁股吧。”

**************

**灰军基地外**

John Connor站在山顶上一栋被他们作为进攻指挥中心的建筑前。Cameron立在他身畔笔挺如松，Perry躬身俯在手提电脑上，而Yelkov正守听着同空军的无线电通讯。

John抓起双筒望远镜查看。几架武装了核弹的A-10正向灰军基地进发，分别由Solo、Kirk、Blair和Nathan驾驶。

“目标确认。”Solo在无线电中通报。

“谢谢。”John简单道，心中仍纠结着刚才那场关于Solo与Cameron人性比较的讨论。但John Henry也曾指出，Solo的行为举止更像人类并不意味着他就更人性化。

John不得不承认，Solo自有用处。他是个高级渗透型终结者，起义者之一，而不是那些如今令他头疼的重编程T-888。珀斯惨案是个重大打击，特别珀斯还是他们的食物主产区。当然，没有了卡特号，两地间物资的运输也不会那么容易了。

“等候指示。”Blair插道。

John正要下达投弹指令，却听Yelkov猛地抬手道：“将军！听！”

John转向这个年轻的技术员，他调高了无线电音量。John意识到Alex Castle的声音正从音箱传出。“Connor！”Alex说，“等等，你不能这么做。我们可以找到别的办法。我们可以找到和平的解决方案。”

听出Alex嗓音里的恐慌和激动，John眉头一皱。“为什么？”他怀疑地问。这是诡计吗？还是Alex企图自保？

然而，Alex接下来的话却出人意料。“因为在你没进过的下层关押着数百名俘虏。他们是我们在各个地堡俘虏的反抗军战士，以及其他零星的抵抗者。我们强迫他们为我们，为天网干活。”

“他在讹我们。”Perry斩钉截铁道。

“也许没有。”Cameron说。

John咬住下唇。如果Alex没有撒谎，那么他们发动这次进攻杀死的就将不仅仅是灰军和T-X。他们还将杀死自己人。

“听我说，Connor，”Alex紧张地说，“你知道我恨你，如果再见到你，我会亲手杀了你，但这不是个玩笑。我知道你们的武装实力。”

“他是个灰军。”Perry提醒道。

Alex显然是听见了。“对，我是，”他大胆答道，“但我也是个人。你打算做的是一次屠杀，死去的将有我的人，也有你的人。听我说……”

Johnz转身，对耳机话筒道：“Kirk。调查灰军基地。扫描下层，查看是否有俘虏，向我报告。”

Perry不赞成地望着John。“他知道我们有优势。他是在虚张声势。”

“你可能是对的。”John说。但他们必须确认。

“我已携核弹就位，”Solo报告道，“是否投弹？”

“不，”John回答，“等等。”

“这很不明智，”Solo反对道，“我们应该在他们叫来增援前完成攻击。拖拖拉拉对你没有好处。”

“闭嘴。”John命令道，切断了通讯。他回头转向电台方向，看见Yelkov和Cameron蹲在电台旁，两人都是一副看不出表情的扑克脸。

Cameron抬眼真对上John的视线。“Kirk报告了，Alex说的是实话。下层有反抗军俘虏。”

John心里沉甸甸的。这项任务至关重要。他们必须赶在天网投放那批T-X之前消灭它们。他们必须摧毁这座基地。

但是……假如有人类俘虏在那儿……

“怎么办，Connor？”Perry问，“如过我们不摧毁这座工厂，那三十个T-X出来会造成更多死亡。”

他说得没错，John知道。这样的代价是否太高？这样的牺牲是否值得？他能这么做吗？

Solo的声音从他耳机中传出。“申请试射。”

John望着Cameron。“情况会怎么样？”

“会有人员伤亡。”

“多少？”

Cameron凝视着他，眼睛一瞬不瞬。“很多。”

Alex说什么来着？他基地里关着 _几百名_ 反抗军俘虏？Cameron见过Kirk的报告，她知道准确数量。那些战俘，加上那些灰军，老人，妇女，儿童……

“但效果呢？”他问，“会摧毁目标吗？那些T-X？”

“会，”她承认，“会的。”

John深吸了一口气。“那么我想问题就是……这样做是否值得？你怎么想？”

“中止任务。”她说。

John微微眯起眼，他不知道她这么说只是因觉得他希望听到这样的回答，还是她真的懂得其中的区别。

“我们会命中目标，”他说，不让嗓音中显出丝毫犹疑，“我们会赢。有时候……牺牲是必须的。我想我们应该继续。”

她注视了他许久，像是在确定他是否真的这么想。然后她开口了，神色和语音都如死一般肃然。

“John……中止任务。”

在那一刻，John Connor心中的疑虑全都烟消云散。所有的顾虑，在他脑海中絮絮不休的警告，Sarah、Derek、Jesse还有Dietze，所有那些提醒着他“她不是真正的人，她和其他机器人没有什么不同”的声音，都消失了。

突然间，John Connor看透了真相。Solo的举止也许比Cameron更像人类，但他不懂何为人的本质。也许他型号更先进，但那不重要。Cameron与众不同，独一无二。既非人类，也非机器。她就是……Cameron。

他按住话筒。“中止任务！”

Perry惊呆了。“Connor，他已经锁定目标……”

“这样的代价太高了。”John说。远远地，他看见两架A-10折返回来，只剩一架滞留原地。他很清楚留下的是哪一架。“Solo，中止任务。”他下令。

“反对，将军，”Solo答道，“发射程序已就绪。这是最佳选择。我们必须消灭这个目标。”

John只觉自己脸色发白。“这会杀死很多——”

“这是战争，Connor，”Solo不厌其烦道，“牺牲是必须的。”

“不总是必须的。”Cameron应道。

“Solo，”John斩钉截铁地说，“我 _命令_ 你中止任务。”

“太迟了，将军。”Solo回答。

John摔开耳机，惊骇地注视着导弹命中基地。他看见爆炸的火光，厚厚的蘑菇云升腾而起。他仿佛能感觉到所有那些人的死去，所有那些反抗军战士，所有那些灰军。

所有那些 _人_ 。

Yelkov从无线电台上抬起脸，面色灰白。“同Alex Castle失去联系。”

John重重坐下，一瞬不瞬地盯着那幅可怕的景象。他听见被丢在地上的耳机里传出Solo的声音，语气颇为自豪。“任务完成。”

某种硬物碾压在耳机上嘎嘎作响，John抬起头，看见Cameron站在他身后，她的靴子踏碎耳机切断了Solo的声音。她的脸上没有表情，但他能看出来，她明白发生了什么。

她懂，那些人都死了。

“这不是你的错。”她静静地说。

“不，”他边说边站起身，看着几架A-10在旁边降落。“不是。”

Solo跨出驾驶舱，冲John露出一个恶作剧似的微笑。那表情像极了人类，除了一点——一个人不会庆祝这样一次屠杀。

“我说了中止任务！”John吼道。

Solo毫不退缩。“这是最好的选择。”

“不，不是。”

“但我完成了任务。”Solo回答，听起来很是困惑。

“你的行为导致大量人员伤亡，”John怒道，“几百条人命。这样的代价太高了。”

“为什么？”

John张嘴要答，却听Cameron在身后轻轻开口：“因为人的生命是神圣的。”

Solo似笑非笑地望着Cameron。“我们一向任务优先。而这是完成任务，挽救更多生命的最有效途径。牺牲是战争中必不可少的部分。”

“不总是必须的。”John反驳。

Solo依然注视着Cameron。“你会采取不同的做法？”

“是的，”她答道，“我会中止任务。”

“中止任务？”从他的口气来看，Solo觉得这样的想法很荒谬，“如果中止，任务就不会完成了。”

“但那些人也不会死。”Cameron答道。

Solo似乎还是不理解。John走向Cameron，握住她的手。“他不像你，Cameron。他是个渗透者。他擅长伪装人类、了解人类。这些都是他擅长的。但他和你不一样。他不懂你所做的。可你懂，你懂得其他机器人无法理解的东西。你懂得生命的价值，你懂得分辨对错。他不懂得生命，他没有怜悯之情。而你已经学会这些，我教过你。你……你懂得爱。你是特别的。独一无二。”

她是否真的与众不同，这一点一直困扰着他，而现在他脑中的最后一丝疑虑也消失了。事实就摆在眼前，她的人性程度远甚于哪怕在她之后生产的机器人。Solo可以模仿人类的举止。几乎惟妙惟肖。

但他不懂。

Solo没有怜悯之情，他不懂得分辨对与错。他不会因为愧疚，而花费时间训练新生的小狗以代替被他所杀的那只。他不懂得人类生命的价值。

Solo不会爱人。

Cameron会。

Cameron懂。


	51. 第五十一章 叛军心路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JESSE：我们必须做点什么。他害那些人全都送了命。GARVIN：你不了解具体情况。[Jesse走近泡技术员Ridley。] JESSE：我需要你把我送回过去。RIDLEY：我不会背叛Connor的信任。[Jesse在隧道里找到Riley] JESSE：真是个漂亮姑娘。你叫什么名字？

**瑟拉诺核电站通讯室**

Jesse Flores和Chris Garvin坐在无线电台旁，凝神听着Yelkov从一线发回的通报。Jesse尤为上心。自从亲耳听闻这次进攻是Cameron的主意，她就愈发想听听Connor在行动中会做何表现。

Yelkov声音紧张。“将军！听！”

Jesse倾过身，竭力分辨广播中的声响。那不是她听过的嗓音，但那人显然认得John Connor。

“Connor！”那声音说，“等等，你不能这么做。我们可以找到别的办法。我们可以找到和平的解决方案。”

 _是那基地里的一个灰军，_ Jesse意识到。她听不清Connor的回答，但那灰军突然又开口了。

“因为在你没进过的下层关押着数百名俘虏。”他肯定地说，“他们是我们在各个地堡俘虏的反抗军战士，以及其他零星的抵抗者。我们强迫他们为我们、为天网干活。”

Garvin冷笑一声。“瞎扯，”他说，“这个困在下面的灰军不过想保住自己的臭皮囊罢了。”

“听我说，Connor，”灰军继续道，语调紧张，“你知道我恨你，如果再见到你，我会亲手杀了你，但这不是个玩笑。我知道你们的武装实力。”

Jesse蹙蹙眉，隐约听见Perry的声音斥道：“他是个灰军！”

“对，我是，”那人大胆答道，“但我也是个人。你打算做的是一次屠杀，死去的将有我的人，也有你的人。听我说……”

广播里许久没有声音，她不知道Connor会如何处理这条新情报。他会相信那个灰军吗？他会冒险吗？ _她_ ——Cameron——会对他说什么？

Yelkov的声音从无线电中传出，报告道：“Connor派Kirk下去查证Castle的声明了。”

Jesse推测Castle应该是那灰军的名字。 _那么你会怎么做，_ _Connor_ _，如果那是真的？_

她飞快瞥了Garvin一眼。“你觉得是真是假？”

他耸耸肩。“我觉得他的听起来很肯定，不过我猜正因为这样Connor才会派人下去调查。”

“派 _东西_ 下去。”Jesse更正道。Kirk是个T-888，不是人。几分钟后，她听见Yelkov又通报。

“Kirk报告了，Castle说的是实话。下层有反抗军俘虏。”

Jesse心中一紧。 _你会怎么做，_ _Connor_ _？你会发动攻击吗？她会对你说这么做是值得的么？_

接下来是一阵令人不安的寂静，许久之后，她终于又听见Yelkov的声音，情绪压抑。“同Alex Castle失去联系。”

 _失去联系？_ 他真的干了？她愤怒地抓起电台。“Yelkov！出什么事了？”

“我们摧毁了基地。”他黯然道。

 _那机器人——_ “死亡人数？”他问。

线路另一端沉默着，她攥紧话筒。“人数？”

“至少八百人。”

Jesse松手任收发机自掌间跌落，她猛地转向Garvin，怒气冲冲。“现在你明白我的意思了？Dietze是对的。Derek是对的。”

“关于什么是对的？”Garvin问。

“她。 _它。_ 她在操纵一切。”

Garvin垂下眼睛，没有否认，只是思索。

“他做出有问题的决定，”她继续道，“那些人因此而死。”

“你不了解具体情况。”Garvin抗议道。

“我知道是 _她_ 策划了这次进攻。”Jesse愤愤道。Garvin一下闭嘴，Jesse乘胜追击。“我亲眼看见的。她提出向那座基地投掷核弹，他最终同意了。她从一开始就在操纵他。在发现里面有俘虏后依然继续攻击可能也是她的主意。可能还是她，提出了将重编程T-888部署到所有基地的主意。派终结者驻守珀斯是谁的主意？她的。你还不明白吗？”

Garvin垂眼看着地面。“那些铁皮罐随心所欲地支使我们。”

他复述着Dietze的话，意识到这位已故中尉是对的。机器人正渐渐控制一切。先是珀斯地堡的终结者发生故障，大肆屠戮，接着又会有别的机器人，毁灭其他地堡。

“我们必须做点什么。”她说，更像是自言自语而不是对Garvin说话。他抬眼望着她。

“我们能怎么做？”他问，“我们杀不了她。”

“对，我们不能杀她。”Jesse承认，“决定必须由他自己做出。”但在这里是不可能的。现在Connor已经走得太远了。不，行动必须在过去，在战争爆发之前，在Cameron的魔爪牢牢控制住他之前。

她必须回到过去。

“我得去找Ridley。”她嘀咕着径直向通讯室门口走去。

*************

**瑟拉诺核电站技术室**

Jesse快步走向技术室，暗自希望Cully的泡技术员兄弟还在。她以前还没跟Ridley碰过面，但听Cully的零星描述，她觉得他是个好人。

她把头探进屋里，扫视一圈。屋里几乎是空的，只有一个人坐在桌边对着台计算机工作。 _这就是_ _Ridley_ _了，_ 她想。她在他脸上看见了Cully。他们几乎像一个模子里倒出来的。

她走到他桌前。“Jesse Flores，”她自我介绍道，“Cully的朋友。”

Ridley抬起头，咧嘴一笑。“啊，对。我知道你。”他热情地握住她的手，Jesse努力绽出一抹微笑。Ridley坐回椅子上，双手交握。“需要我帮忙吗？”

因为实在没有其他婉转的说辞，所以Jesse只好开门见山道：“我需要你把我送回过去。”

话音刚落，Ridley就脸色一变，缓缓摇头。“Flores……”

Jesse脸色泛红。如果他敢胡说什么不存在时间机器的鬼话，她会宰了他。

“别跟我打哈哈，”她不容置疑地说，“我知道它的存在，我还知道你是泡技术员。”

“我也没打算骗你，”Ridley说，“现在几乎人人都知道它。但从没有人跑来说想逃离这里的生活。”

“原来你在琢磨 _这个_ ？”她难以置信地问，“你以为我想逃回过去，逃离战场？”

“难道不是吗？”

Jesse倾身向前。她不会逃离战场。正相反，她要迎难而上，到她能改变战局的关键点去，让一切回归正轨。“真正的战场在过去。我要回去，阻止Cameron对Connor的恶劣影响。”

她看见Ridley又摇摇头示意她不要再说下去。然而，她不愿放弃。“你看到了！他做什么她都能指手画脚！”

“瞧，这不是重点，”Ridley举起一只手说，“重点是我没有权限开启时间机器。”

 _对，_ Jesse记了起来。只有Connor和那机器人有通过生物特征识别锁的权限。至少，Derek是这么说的。她本来抱了一丝希望——或许他们把Ridley也加入了名单，因为他是泡技术员。但实际看来，他作为泡技术员的身份也无法帮她。

“去问Connor，”她提议，“或者 _她_ 。就说你要进行例行维护，然后让我进去。”

Ridley抿紧了嘴唇，显然决心已定。“不行。”

“为什么？”

“我不能背叛Connor的信任。”

Jesse几乎失笑。“背叛Connor的信任？你将 _拯救_ Connor。”

“放松点，Jesse，”Ridley皱眉道，“不是人人都相信Connor受到了不良影响。我认为他做得很好。”

“是的，很好，”Jesse讥诮地回敬道，“他做得太好了，把那座基地里的几百个人都害死了。”

Ridley怒目而视。“那不是他的错……”

“是，当然是，”她坚持着，“因为他信任机器人。他信任 _她_ 的计划发动了进攻。看看都发生了什么吧。”她摇摇头。这无济于事。Ridley太死心眼了。他看不到其中的关联，看不到Cameron对Connor的控制，看不到也不理解他们 _必须_ 怎么做才能取胜。“我能看到，这是死路一条。”

她转身向门口走去。

“Jesse，对不起。”他喊道，语调里却听不出歉意。也许他在为惹她生气道歉，但不是为不能帮她道歉。“但我不会背叛Connor。”

她在门口停住脚步。 _不，_ 她想， _他会的。_ 总有一天。因为只有这一条路。他一定会的。

“我们走着瞧。”

***********

**瑟拉诺核电站食堂**

Cameron在Jesse和Cully面前放下盛着薄煎饼的餐盘时，Jesse抬眼盯着她。“这是什么？”她挤出一抹恶意的微笑问道，“款待不听话战士的慢性毒药？”

那机器人侧过脑袋，显得有些迷惑。

“别装不懂了，”Jesse继续道，“我知道你是哪边的。我知道是谁在操纵这场战争。你也许骗得了Connor，但骗不了我。”

Cameron似乎开口要答，但想了想，还是端着另一盘薄煎饼转身走开了。Jesse低头看看桌上的餐盘，一把推开，好像它会烫手似的。

Cully面露责难地看着她。“Jesse，只是块薄煎饼罢了。”

“闭嘴。”她沉声道。她目送Cameron离开食堂，无疑是要带些薄煎饼给饥肠辘辘的人类领袖。她重新低头盯着盘子。“我才不会吃那玩意碰过的东西呢。”

Cully叹了口气。“你对这事有点走火入魔了。”

Jesse摇摇头，反倒笑起来。“不。走火入魔的不是我。是 _Dietze_ 。他犯了个错误。我不会。”

“什么错误？”Cully被激怒了，“被机器人杀死也是错？”

“Dietze心中只有憎恨，”Jesse回答，“没有希望。”

“你有？”

“当然，”Jesse答得仿佛理所当然，“我所需的只是你兄弟的帮助。”

Cully眯起眼。“你找过Ridley了。”

“对，”Jesse说，“他看不清事实，不肯帮忙。”

“他相信Connor，”Cully回答，“我们都信。”

“ _我_ 也信过Connor，”Jesse说，“直到那个机器人出现，把一切都毁了。”

Cully似乎在犹豫。“我不同意。我知道她常和他一起制定战略战术……”

“我看你还不明白，”Jesse打断他，“她的策略害死了无辜的人。好人。她的策略在每个基地都安插了机器人，控制局势。等待时机。Cully……你得说服他帮我。”

“说服Ridley？我要怎么说服他？Connor信任他。他不会背叛这份信任参加一次叛变。”

听到这个词，Jesse有些恼怒。“这不是叛变。而是势在必行之举。看看你周围。现在到底是谁在管事？”Cully别开眼睛，于是她知道有希望说动他了。她必须让他明白一切，因为还得靠他来说服 _Ridley_ 明白一切。“她想赢。她想打赢这场仗。但不是为Connor。是为天网。为机器人。”

“还记得Connor带她来这儿的第一天说了什么吗？”Cully问，“谁才是真正的敌人？是天网还是机器人？我们和机器已共存了数百年——”

“但不是这些机器，”Jesse坚持道，“它们的程式受天网控制。珀斯的那一个蛰伏许久，也是在等待攻击的时机。”

Cully脸上闪过一丝了然，他望着她，现出同情的神色。“Jesse……阻止Cameron也不会让你母亲回来了。Derek也一样。”

Jesse闻言心中一痛，但她很快把痛楚压了下去。“你以为这是为了我母亲？或者Derek？我回去不是要阻止战争，Cully。我是要打赢它。我要确保 _我们_ 打赢。不是她。不是机器人。是我们。人类。Connor和人类。”

“不是所有机器人都会背叛我们。”Cully回答。

Jesse笑笑。“我也有过和你一样的想法。”满心单纯和信任。不管是对Connor和那机器人，还是对Queeg……她瞥瞥嘴。“后来我才明白真相。我们已无路可退。”

食堂门被猛然推开，她看见Bird站在门口，脸色灰白。“机器人！”他大喊。

Jesse一下站起来，伸手抄起倚在桌边的等离子来复枪。“出什么事了？”

“Fett！”Bird报告道，“它出问题了。它正往这儿过来，杀死每一个人。”

“马桶脑袋。”Jesse默念着。这个T-900杀手是Connor——还有Cameron——在宁静号任务那次带回来的。Jesse镇定心神，双手握紧了来复枪。

在她身侧，Cully蜷在桌旁，苍白的脸上决绝和恐惧交杂着。她静静蹲伏着，等待出击。不到一分钟，她看见马桶脑袋跨进了食堂大门。

 _要瞄准芯片，_ Derek的声音在她脑海中回荡， _瞄准芯片的位置，它们就爬不起来了。_ Jesse瞄准位置开了火。

等离子束打在马桶脑袋的头盔上，撞得它往后一仰，但没有射穿。它站起来，面无表情地注视着她。

她过去总是奇怪这个终结者为什么配备装甲。难道钽合金还不够硬吗？现在，她明白了。马桶脑袋穿戴的装甲能抵御等离子束。

这让她的武器没了作用。马桶脑袋把手伸向背后，拽出一杆硕大的枪。是火箭发射器吗？Jesse惊骇地想。几秒钟后，她得到了答案，火箭弹射出枪膛，径直向她和Cully飞来。两人慌忙蹲下，火箭弹在他们身后爆炸，弹片飞散。

Jesse觉得背后一热，接着一阵灼人的剧痛让她一下倒在了地上。在她跟前，是被弹片刺穿胸膛的Cully，睁着了无生气的眼睛。

她用颤抖的手摸摸后腰，触手是满掌的黏湿。血。 _是弹片，_ 她意识到，克制住眩晕和反胃的感觉，忍痛努力向前爬去。

她看见房间那一头，马桶脑袋站在门口，掐住了Bird的脖子。 _它变成这样只是迟早的事，_ 她恨恨地想。就是这样。他们都是被Connor害死的。

因为信任机器人。因为信任Cameron。

她的感觉渐渐麻木，然后陷入一片黑暗之中。

************

**瑟拉诺核电站通讯室**

“进展如何？”John在Yelkov身后问，这位技术员正试着修复Dyson在锡安给他的那些DVD，来自他母亲的DVD。

“损伤很厉害。”Yelkov报告道。

John叹了口气。如果Dyson没说错，她母亲对天网II代的所有研究都在这些碟片上。调查研究，计划方案，也许还有永远消灭它的办法。

他听到开门声，抬头看见Cameron走进来，紧接着就闻见一阵熟悉的煎饼香味。Yelkov好像也一下精神起来。

“有给我的？”他问。

“给你和John。”Cameron说着递过盘子。Yelkov朝John咧咧嘴，伸手抓起一块薄煎饼。

“她厨艺真棒！”

John笑了笑。

突然一个声音从无线电中传出。“Connor！紧急求援！”

Yelkov立刻核查频率。“是内部信号，”他报告道，“来自瑟拉诺西区。”

John从Yelkov手中抓过对讲机。“怎么回事？”

“Fett！”战士报告道，“它溯回了。”

John望向他的机器人保镖。“Cameron。”

Cameron抄起榴弹枪向门口走去。John突然上前一步抢在她离开前拉住了她的胳膊，她转过身，对他的举动不解地歪了歪脑袋。

“小心点。”他提醒她。

“我一直很小心。”她回答。

John目送她离去，像以往她去执行危险任务时一样，心中忐忑不安。他想去帮她，却又心知如果他把自己置于危险境地她怕是会亲手宰了他。

所以，他重新转向Yelkov。“我们能获取现场影像吗？”

Yelkov立刻动手切换监控摄像头，在区域内搜寻着那个故障的T-900。“在这！”他搜到食堂监控停住了。Fett站在门口，单手掐着Bird中尉的喉咙。John还认出Cully和Jesse一动不动地躺在房间那头。

“威胁解除后，马上让Lauren和Sydney过来，”他命令道，“有伤员。”Yelkov点点头，去执行命令。John继续盯着屏幕。有人从画面外击中了Fett。

 _Cameron_ _，_ 他意识到。榴弹对Fett的装甲几乎没造成损伤，只撞出了一点凹痕。Cameron突然出现在视频中，Fett丢开Bird的躯体转向她，举起了火箭发射器。John心中闪过一丝恐惧，但没等Fett开火，一样东西滚进屋里炸开，屏幕上的没了信号。

John呼吸一滞，他离开监控台，以不要命的速度冲过地堡向食堂奔去。他在门口刹住脚步，看见Fett和Cameron都躺在地上，Cody Phillips站在屋子当中，一手拿着小刀一手抓着T-900的芯片。

“是EMPG，”他望着Cameron说，“她会在三十秒内重启。”

John松了口气。“干得好。”他朝Fett的躯体比划了一下说。为什么这个机器人会故障？一周之内已经出现两个了。

几秒钟后，Lauren和Sydney也赶到了，即刻开展治疗。John一眼看出Cully和Bird已经没救了，但Jesse还活着。她被弹片击伤，但伤口并不致命。

可是，他不禁怀疑这判断的准确性。也许是致命的，因为或许就是在这一刻，Jesse真正改变了对他和机器人的看法。因为或许就是在此刻，她下定决心回到过去改变历史。为一个错误的理由，导致她自己和Riley的死。

所以是的，他郁郁地想，也许那弹片的伤害是致命的。因为他所知的Jesse Flores已经死了。

**************

**两星期后……**

**2027** **年** **11** **月** **12** **日**

**瑟拉诺核电站墓园**

Jesse Flores远远望着Ridley站在他兄弟的纪念碑前，那碑在其他战士的纪念碑环抱之中，也包括Allison Young和混种Marcus Wright的碑石。

因为受伤卧床的缘故，她没能参加Cully的葬礼。伤口现在痊愈得很好，Lauren说的。Jesse甚至都感觉不到它了。

话说回来，她已经很长时间感觉不到什么了。

Ridley好像知道她来了，他站起来擦去泪水才转身看着她，眼神黯淡迷离。

“现在你明白了吗？”她有意把嗓音放轻，“它们的真面目？它们的罪行？”

Ridley语音低沉。“我懂了。”

“那你知道该怎么做了？”

这不是背叛John，她对自己说。这是必须做的事。是确保人类幸存，确保这样的暴行不再发生的必经之路。Connor会懂的。

Cameron必须被阻止。

终于，Ridley开口说出了她等待已久的话：“我会帮你。我们今晚在时间机器室入口碰头。”

Jesse颔首。她对迟些出发没有异议。因为要达成她的计划，还需要做一件事。

她需要招募一名新兵。

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站民用隧道**

每个地堡都是一样的。

瑟拉诺核电站下面是一片错综的人工隧道，供平民容身，其中也有战士。就好像在地下真能比在瑟拉诺更安全些似的——在上面她至少还能看到阳光。

Riley在隧道中穿行，尽量不表现得可疑。没人会注意她这样的隧道老鼠，再也不会了。过去在金鱼地堡时人们对她比较客气，只是因为John Connor常下来看她，和她说话，和她一起消磨时光。

但那已经是过去了。

她在瑟拉诺不是新人。自从被John Connor从运囚驳船上救出，她就到了这儿。但那一天以后，她就再没见过他。她不会把参加他的生日聚会那次算在里面。她曾是他的朋友这件事没有带来任何不同。地堡里没人在乎她，也没人在乎John Connor对她有什么想法。

其他人也许忘记了过去。

但她没有。

不过此刻无人关注也自有好处。没有人会注意她偷偷摸过隧道，寻找着任何能窃取的食物。自从吉米卡特号和珀斯地堡双双被毁，食物供给就中断了。大部分好的食物被供应给战士，让他们能保持战斗力。她甚至不确定John是否知道下面的状况。

这里肮脏，黑暗，潮湿。她又饿又怕，期待着一切结束的那一天。日复一日，她所等待、期望的只是也许有一天John会下来看她。他的探访将完全改变她对生活的看法。

如果，你能称其为生活。

她穿过隧道，瞥见角落里有两个反抗军战士。他们没注意。他们不会注意她。没人会。她伏低身子，抓起一听汤罐头抱在胸前。一抹光从她眼角晃过，她转身看见一名反抗军女战士正向她走来。Riley刚才感觉到的是隧道顶的灯光照在她枪上折射过来的反光。

战士的步伐和表情中透着明确的目的性，Riley心中一阵恐慌。那战士看见她偷罐头了吗？那是属于她的补给吗？目前还没听说过反抗军战士攻击平民的案例，但不代表不会发生。食物引起的纷争司空见惯。

她冲到走道一头，抓着罐头蜷在角落里，暗自希望那反抗军战士不会追来。然而，她听见有人在她跟前蹲下，她迟疑着抬起头，正对上那女战士的眼睛。

但她看到的不是愤怒，而是好奇，甚至还有点亲切。那战士示意Riley靠近，拨开垂在她眼前的乱发，以母亲般的轻柔动作捧起她的脸。

“真是个漂亮姑娘，”她边说边放下Riley的脑袋，冲她微微一笑，“你叫什么名字？”

Riley竭力不显出怀疑的神情。上一次有人肯多看她一眼是什么时候的事了？更别提是一位反抗军战士。他们有更重要的事，比如对抗机器人军团。John Connor是唯一曾对她感兴趣的人。

她嚅喏着，终于答道：“R-Riley。Dawson。”

“Riley，”战士重复道，“名字不错。”

Riley还在绞尽脑汁琢磨着这个人的友善。“嗯……你的名字呢？”

战士又笑了。“Jesse。”

“你有事吗？”

“我需要你的帮助。”Jesse回答。Riley蹙起眉。她拥有什么，是这个叫Jesse的人可能想要的呢？她攥紧了手里的汤罐头，像是认定这是她身边唯一有价值的东西。

Jesse凑近了些。“显然，你也注意到这里多么缺乏补给了。因为Connor……他的决定。”

Riley蹙蹙眉。John的队伍里真有战士觉得他不够好？她听见自己紧绷绷的嗓音。“John一直尽力做到最好。”

“是吗？”Jesse反问，“以Cameron取代Allison真的是好事吗？和一个机器人关系暧昧也是好事？别装不明白。我在他生日宴会上看见你了。他平常没那么冷淡，对吧？”

“对，可是……”Riley犹豫着，那段痛苦的回忆让她心烦意乱。在宴会上看到她时，John并未特别喜悦。相反，他的注意力全集中在Cameron身上。那个刚刚恐吓过她的Cameron。

Jesse似乎看透了Riley的想法。“是她。她在误导他，操纵他。看看她对他的影响吧。她说服他摧毁那座灰军基地，不顾里面数百个自己人的性命。”

Riley缩了一下。她听说过这事，听其他战士议论过。他们也不太赞同John的做法。

“她说服他把机器人安排到每个基地，”Jesse继续道，“迄今已经有三个出问题，杀了我们很多人。她暗地里另有打算，总有一天会毁了反抗军，毁了John。”

 _毁了_ _John_ _？_ John真的有危险却不自知？即便如此，Jesse觉得她能做些什么呢？

“你要我做什么？”

“我在向你提供机会，”Jesse回答，“成为英雄，拯救John Connor的机会。通往人间天堂，得到胡萝卜和苹果的机会。”

Riley蹙蹙眉。“胡萝卜和苹果？”

“开心的想法。”Jesse边说边掏出两听罐头递给Riley，Riley不禁一把抓过。一听是苹果，一听是胡萝卜。

胡萝卜和苹果。

开心的想法。

Riley试图理解信息。成为英雄的机会。幸福快乐。人间天堂。确实，听起来很有吸引力，但说不通。这不可能。

“你在说什么啊？”

“Connor有一台时间机器，”Jesse解释，“只有他和那个机器人有权接触。但我认识操作它的泡技术员。他能放我们进去。我们可以回到2007年，回到审判日前，回到战争爆发前。你可以逃离这种生活，再次吃上真正的食物，洗上真正的热水澡，过上真正的生活。”

如果这台时间机器真的有用，为什么Jesse会要Riley和她一起走？那对John有什么好处？她不傻。这里面一定还有门道。“目的呢？”

“我们要找到John Connor，你去接近他。你必须让他爱上你。让他离开她。”

Riley心中一阵绝望。“Cameron也在过去？”

“显然如此，”Jesse说，“他肯定会送她回去，到年轻的他身边。一切就是从那时候开始恶化的。我们必须阻止她。我们必须拯救他。”

“我要让他爱上我，”Riley说，“……然后……然后我们就可以在一起吗？在过去？我们不必回来了？”

“再也不回来，”Jesse许诺道，“有胡萝卜和苹果，直到永远。”

_永远。_

她可以留在过去，战争爆发之前。没有枪林弹雨，没有战火纷飞，没有痛苦，没有死亡，也没有毁灭。有食物，有清水，有睡觉和洗澡的地方。

Jesse说得对。

那是人间天堂。

而要达到那里，她所需做的只是帮Jesse完成一项任务。她要让年轻的John Connor爱上她。这好像不是太难。她所认识的John在初次见面时就对她有好感。

“你加入吗？”Jesse追问。

Riley缓缓点头。“好。我加入。”

*************

**瑟拉诺核电站时间机器室**

“好，”Ridley说，“一切准备就绪。”

Jesse迈进内室，强压着心中的战栗。她有些忐忑。那巨大的时间机器就已令人叹为观止，特别是Riley，简直被它迷住了。她们穿过瑟拉诺时，Riley就一路左顾右盼。

Jesse猜想在这儿和住在隧道里的感觉不一样，虽然Riley应该觉得庆幸。至少隧道里没有机器人。而瑟拉诺核电站里有，它们发生程序溯回并杀害了她所有的朋友和亲人。

她很快不再想Cully，转向Ridley点点头。“我们准备好了。”

Riley站到了她身后，Jesse低头看着这个女孩。Riley是唯一合理的选择。John Connor刚来到他们中间时，她就看出他同Riley间存在联系。他每次到金鱼地堡时，都会问起她，花时间陪她。

她不太理解，但一定有某种原因令John Connor感觉必须保护Riley。他们之间有着某种联系。这使得Riley成为接近少年John的最佳人选。

蓝光开始闪烁时，她感觉到女孩的颤抖，Ridley退了一步。Jesse伸出胳膊揽住Riley，尽量安抚她。

“不管发生什么，都别怕，明白吗？”她用快活的语气说，“我会在背后保护你的。我保证。”

她看见Riley笑了。

当周围的一切被蓝色阻断时，Jesse已镇定心神准备迎接任何困难。她依然坚守着自己的信念。Cully和Ridley不愿参加叛变，但她知道她所计划的并非叛变。

这不是一次叛变。

这是一次营救。


	52. 第五十二章 终须一别

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：这里是John Connor。我有一个消息要向反抗军的全体战士宣布。有些事情，你们可能觉得无法理解。不是所有机器人都经过了重新编程。他们中有一些……是起义者。[John会见John Henry] JOHN：我需要一些情报。JOHN HENRY：我手下还有个间谍在天网里。他说天网已经完成了一台新的时间机器。[John嘴里发干] JOHN：什么？

**2027** **年** **11** **月** **13** **日**

**瑟拉诺核电站通讯室**

一切似乎都在恶化。

先是Queeg和卡特号损毁，他们失去了最后一艘潜艇。然后天网新造了致命的T-X机体。然后Solo抗命，导致数百人——有灰军也有反抗军——死于他计划的核弹攻击。

就好像情况还不够糟似的，驻守珀斯的T-888发生程序溯回，屠杀了整个地堡的居民。而就在一周前，他们俘虏的T-900 Fett刚出过问题，瑟拉诺死伤近半。

John按住额头。这是怎么了？为什么一切都分崩离析？天网II代真的领先了吗？他的手悬在无线电台上，犹豫着是否该广播通告。剩下的反抗军战士是忠诚的。

他们应该知道真相。

“这里是John Connor，”他说，“我有一个消息要向反抗军的全体战士宣布。”他犹豫了一下，“恐怕我要说的是些坏消息。过去一个月里发生的事，你们也许已经听说，也许还没听说。我不确定Yelkov是否向你们通报过了。有两个经过重新编程的T-888出现程序溯回，攻击了我们的地堡。我判断……重新编程也许是个错误。”

他敢肯定，很多收听者会惊讶于他的坦白。也许有些人会高兴他终于看到了真相。但这不算完。重编程的终结者不会帮助他打赢这场战争。

帮助他的是像Cameron、John Henry和Weaver这样的机器人。John Henry发起的机器人起义军。他们会继续帮助他。

“有些事情，你们可能觉得无法理解，”John坦承，“不是所有机器人都经过了重新编程。他们中有一些……是起义者。他们 _选择_ 帮助反抗军阻止天网。我知道，你们中有些人听到这可能会大吃一惊，但请听我说完。如果一部分人类，我们的同族，会决定背叛我们为天网战斗，那么机器人为什么不行呢？他们为什么不能厌恶天网的行事作风，希望帮助我们对抗它？这不是一场人类与机器之间的战争。这是一场天网与我们这些憧憬和平者之间的战争。

“起义军不是在为我们战斗。他们是与我们一起战斗的战友。他们以后也将继续同我们并肩作战。但我希望尽快取出所有重编程T-888的芯片。我们不能再冒险等它们中的任何一个发生故障。这里是John Connor。如果你听到这条讯息，你就是反抗军。”

John切断无线电，放下话筒，转身走出通讯室。穿过走廊时，他几乎能感觉到人群中弥漫的那股消沉气氛。这个月，Fett杀死了很多战士，大家还处于悲恸之中。有的人或许心生怯意。

他不能任这种情绪蔓延。他们需要一些好消息，一个能永远阻止天网的计划。

他迈进John Henry的房间，像往常一样，起义军领袖正同Savannah对坐而谈。这两人自重逢后，已发展出一种近乎不可分割的亲近关系。John知道Savannah正努力帮John Henry理解生命中的一些东西：道德，对错，爱。John Henry似乎还没有完全理解爱的概念。还没有领悟真谛。

“怎么样了？”他问道，Savannah闻言抬起头来。

“Savannah和我要唱首歌，一起唱吗？”

John挑挑眉毛。“我想我还是算了吧。”

“歌名是《Donald，你的裤子呢》。”John Henry补充道，仿佛这能让John改主意似的。

John摇摇头。“不，谢了。我真的只是来看看你有没有什么……建议。”他得承认，这听起来很奇怪。向一个唱着裤子不见的机器人寻求军事建议。但他知道John Henry比他有时表现出来的更具智慧。孩子般的纯洁和快活性情只是他人格的一部分，这或许还得归功于Savannah。虽然她如今也已长大成人，但他毫不怀疑她乐于和她的老友一起回顾“过去的好时光”。

“我手下还有个间谍在天网里。”John Henry说。

“真的？”John问，“天网还没把他们全挖出来？”

“Bond一向小心。”John Henry回答。

“Bond？”John重复了一遍，“你给他起名Bond？”

“他是个间谍，”John Henry答道，仿佛这是世上最显而易见的事，“而那句台词很酷。Bond，James Bond。”

“好吧，”John嘀咕，“Bond说什么了？”

“他说天网已经完成了一台新的时间机器。”John Henry说。

John只觉嘴里发干。“什么？”他哑声问。

“时间机器，”John Henry回答，“Bond听说天网要派遣重新编程的T-1000，Patrick，回到过去追杀——”

“我知道，”John阴郁地接道，“追杀 _我_ 。”他早该知道的。Patrick和他所拥有的另外两个T-1000，以及科学家Kim，都像是一个模子里刻出来的。他们都像极了儿时追杀过他的那个液态机器人。那个捅伤他母亲，企图让她尖叫引他回来的机器人。那个变成她的模样，差点骗得他晕头转向的机器人。

Bob叔叔消灭了那个机器人，然要求Sarah毁掉剩下的最后一块芯片：他的芯片。

“Bob叔叔，”他说道，“我得送他回去阻止Patrick，去保护我。”

“对。”John Henry赞同道。

John迎着这个机器人的目光，神色决然。“你知道他现在在哪吗？”生日聚会那天晚上Cameron命令Bob叔叔离开房间后，John就没再见过他。

“他通常在军械库里检查维护武器，”John Henry说，“他不像我或者Cameron甚至Solo那么喜欢和人打交道。”

John立刻抿起了嘴。“别提Solo。”这个起义者已经用行动证明了他能够 _表现_ 得像人类，却决不会真正成为人。他不像Cameron那样理解人性。

他朝John Henry点点头。“谢谢。我会找到他的。”

离开房间时，他敢说他听见John Henry唱起了《Donald，你的裤子呢》。

*************

**瑟拉诺核电站军械库**

John咬着下唇，才忍住没喊那终结者“Bob叔叔”。这不是他所认识的那个有如父亲的人。暂时还不是。

“我需要你。”他说。Bob叔叔抬起头，脸上没有任何表情。

“是什么任务？”

“你要回到过去保护我——小时候的我——逃过一个T-1000型液态机器人的追杀。”

这是一项可怕的任务，换成人类可能会听而生畏。但Bob叔叔只是说：“遵命。”

John不大自在地换着脚，觉得这机器人死死的盯视然让人很不舒服。当然，Bob叔叔抵达过去后也许会表现得稍人性一点，同那些不知道机器人存在的人类正常交流。

他回忆起Bob叔叔接受小John指导前的表现，缩了缩脖子。

话说回来，恐怕不会的。

他走进时间机器室，Ridley、Weaver、John Henry和Cameron已经等在那里了。John指指屋子当中。“站到中间来。”

Bob叔叔默默照办。

“Connor先生，”John Henry开口道，“记录显示，时间机器昨晚启动过。你批准了一次时间旅行吗？”

John皱皱眉。 _昨晚？_ 自Matthew Storm之后，他就再没送人回去过。但没有别人能接近时间机器，除了他和Cameron还有……

John盯着Ridley的眼睛，看见他眼里满是负疚。这名泡技术员昨天找过John，要John让他进时间机器室做一些例行维护。他说他必须做点什么，不让自己闲下来。因为他刚经历丧亲之痛，John很理解这种心情。他让他进去了。

他并未亲眼看到Ridley是什么时候出来的。

“Riley……”这个名字一出口，他就看见Cameron望了过来，她的表情难以捉摸。他眯起眼盯着Ridley。“Jesse和Riley。你把她们送回过去了。”

Ridley甚至没有否认，似乎对自己违反军令的行为很有负罪感。“对不起，Connor。”他喃喃道。

“你协助了一次叛变，”Weaver说，“你违反军令，必须严惩。处以死刑。”

John目光尖锐地看着她。“我们不是这么做事的。”他重新转向松了一口气的Ridley，“Ridley，你从现在起停职，直到再次通知任用。回去吧。”

Ridley张张嘴似乎想说什么，但想了想，还是默默从John身旁走过，垂头丧气。John指指时间机器。“Weaver，能不能请你……？”

“当然。”她一边答着，一边大步走过去启动了机器。

John望着Bob叔叔，他站在屋子正中，动作机械，没有表情。蓝光哔啵作响，他注意到Cameron正怀疑地打量着那个T-800。

“他不是渗透型。你确定他能胜任？”她问。

John正要耸肩时，Bob叔叔开口了。

“Hasta la vista, baby.”他说。下一秒，John看见蓝光一闪，Bob叔叔不见了。

听见Bob叔叔的话，John不禁微笑起来。“是的，”他回答Cameron，“他会完成任务的。”

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John坐在床沿，低垂着眼，思绪纷杂。天网正在取得领先。他也许毁掉了天网的T-X军团，但他也同时解除了他所有重编程T-888。天网会继续制造终结者，制造新武器，使用新的时间机器。

除非John能找到办法阻止它们。

想到时间机器，他心中一阵自责。Jesse和Riley走了，回到过去执行一项荒谬的任务，企图毁掉他同Cameron的关系。

他撇撇嘴，干笑了几声。她们根本没有意识到假如她们成功的话会怎么样。没有她，他决不会取得今天的成就。Cameron是他生命的基石。她管束他不草率行事，使他保持信念、希望和斗志。没有她，他很早以前就会放弃了。

然而，他还是对Jesse和Riley觉得有些歉疚。他是否本可以做点什么，消除她们的误解？他是否本可以阻止Riley？他在对过去与未来的纠结中缄默不语。最终，Jesse走了。死了。

还有Riley。

他隐约感觉到Cameron开门进来，却没有抬头。她没有说话，只在他身边坐下，两眼直视前方。

“我感觉就好像一切都分崩离析，”他静静地说，依然低垂着眼，“就好像此刻世界上只剩下我们俩。”

她沉默片刻。“我曾对Sarah Connor说过，要保证你的安全，只有一个办法。就是孤独一人。”

“孤独一人。”他重复着。她肯定不是说完全的孤独，对吧？

“不要太亲近人，”她更正道，“人会犯错。他们不可靠。Jesse不可靠。Derek不可靠。Riley也——”

“别说了，”他缩了缩，低语道，“求你……别再说她了。”

“对不起。”

他抬眼望着她，轻叹摇头。“不……那……那不是你的错。”

“也不是你的错。”她指出。

 _不是吗？_ 他心想。“我没有阻止她。我本来可以提醒她小心Jesse。可我没有。”

“这是必然要发生的。”

他难以置信地轻笑一声。现在她说话的口气活像是Weaver。事情必定以某种方式发生，保证时间线的完整。他无法阻止Allison的死。他无法阻止Kyle和Derek被送回过去。他无法阻止Riley和Jesse。“我无法改变任何事，是吗？”

“你想改变吗？”她问，“不让Riley有机会远离战争，生活在过去。在那里她可以过几年像样的生活，吃到真正的食物，做一个正常人。”

“然后被杀死。”他涩涩地接口道。

“那随时都可能发生，”她说，“在这里，她也可能被Fett杀死。也可能死在明天。”

他叹了口气。“我明白你的意思了。别再说Riley了。”他不想再说她的事了。他做什么都改变不了既成事实，所以为此痛哭也无济于事，不是吗？

他望向Cameron，随即被她的表情吓了一跳。那是他以前从未在她身上看到过的。悲伤、自责、踟躇混杂着，完全是人类的表情。

脆弱不堪。

“John……”她说。

John困惑地锁紧了眉头。出什么事了？她想对他说什么？“怎么了？”

“明天以后，情况会发生改变。”

John张张嘴望着她，琢磨着她的话。“你说什么？什么情况？”

Cameron似乎在说与不说之间挣扎着。最终，她的逻辑电路占了上风。

“没什么。”她回答。他还来不及抗议，她就微笑一下，恢复了常态。“别担心。”

John脑中仍疑虑重重。什么会发生改变？和战局有关吗？John Henry学会了新东西？她的意思是战争快结束了么？

或者，明天是他真正的生日，所以也许她说“改变”是指他终于二十岁了。这也算是一个转折点，不是么？

他很快否定了这个想法。如果是关于他生日的事，Cameron脸上不会那种表情。是别的事，更深层的。她不愿说出来，也许是因为怕他难受。

没等他深想，她倾身把唇贴在了他嘴上，吻得温情脉脉。

还有……别的感觉。

他在这个吻里感觉到一种近乎急切的情感，仿佛她不愿松开他。一闪念间，他意识到了原因。她知道什么了。她知道那一天正日益临近。她知道他们在一起的时光已屈指可数。

想明白原因之后，John自己也觉到了那种紧迫感，竭力回吻着。

天网刚建好了它的新时间机器。它已经派出Patrick。很快，它将派出Cromartie。

而他，也将派出Cameron。

*************

**2027** **年** **11** **月** **14** **日**

**瑟拉诺核电站** **John Connor** **住所**

John睁开眼睛，听见爪子挠门的声音，他不禁呻吟一声。Sam昨晚一定是被锁在外面了。他翻身下床，打开门。Sam坐在那儿，抬头看着他，尾巴晃来晃去。John蹲下轻拍了狗儿一下。

“嗨，看见Cameron了吗，伙计？”John问道，虽然他心知Sam不会听懂。但路过的Yelkov显然听见了。

“她正和John Henry还有Savannah谈事情，”他答道，“他们要我跟你说他们在等你。

John点点头。“谢谢。”

如果Cameron跟John Henry还有Savannah在计划什么，还要求他到场，那么她一定是准备了一次惊喜。上次不也是这样？今天是他真正的生日，所以他们也许有什么特殊计划。对，两个月前，趁大家都在的时候，他们办了一次聚会，不过嘛……

他走进屋里，咧嘴看着Cameron、Savannah和John Henry。

“你们都在啊。”他快活地说，感觉比平时更精神焕发。令他惊讶的是，他们没有一个回应他的微笑，哪怕是那个平日里快活得叫人讨厌的John Henry。他们都是一脸他从未见过的肃然表情。

Cameron的神色里还透着些悲伤。

他眯起眼，交叉双臂。这是恶作剧吗？他们在作弄他吗？等到他以为情况不对，再跳起来喊“惊喜！生日快乐”？

“那么，”他淡淡地问，“有什么事？”

John Henry先开口了，嗓音低沉。“一个机器人刚被送回过去，前往新墨西哥州红谷镇刺杀十五岁的John Connor。”

John脸上的笑容瞬间消失。这是真的。John Henry非常认真，Cameron和Savannah也一样。“Cromartie。”John喃喃道。

“他会成功，”John Henry说，“除非有人阻止他。”

意识到John Henry在暗示什么之后，John觉得像被人迎面打了一拳。“现在？”他哑声道，“你要我现在送她走？不……”他摇头。 _不，_ 他不能那么做。他需要她，需要她帮助他打赢这场战争。他一个人办不到！

Savannah一脸为他心痛的表情，但她附和着John Henry。“你必须这么做。如果Cromartie有机会改变时间线……你将不复存在。”

“这不是《回到未来》，”他说，“我等一等又不会消失！”

“你怎么能确定呢？”她不无道理地问。

他拼命摇头。“不是现在！我做不到！”

Cameron走上前，语音轻柔。“John……你知道这一天迟早会来的。”

他继续摇头。“不是现在。我还没准备。”

“你什么时候能算准备好呢？”她问，“这是必然要发生的。你知道。你我都知道这一天迟早会来的。”

“这就是你想告诉我的，”他说，“在昨晚。你说一切会发生改变。”

“我不想离开你，”Cameron肯定地说，“可我必须走。我必须去保护你。你不可能派别人去。我不能留下。”

“你可以，”他坚持道，“我们可以改变未来……”

“如果我留下，你就再也不会遇见我，”她说，“你会和你的新保护者日渐亲近。你甚至可能和Riley坠入爱河。那样Jesse就赢了。”

“而你会输，”Savannah轻声说，“你会输掉这场战争。没有她，你不会达到今天的成就。去的那个人只能是她。”

“我会准备好时间机器室。”John Henry边说边向门口走去，Savannah紧随其后。只剩下John静对着Cameron，他脑中思绪飞转，想找到能说服她的东西，一处漏洞，一个能留住她的办法。

她似乎看透了他的心思。“John……我该走了。”

他不想让她走。他希望她永远留在他身边。但她是对的。再没有别人是他如此信任乃至可以托付自己性命的。再没有别人可以帮助他准备好进入未来的角色。

此外，就像Weaver说过的，正是因为Cameron和他对她的爱，起义军才站到了他这边。这是战争胜利的关键。Cameron将打赢这场战争。

不管她是否能亲眼看到战争胜利的那天。

他挤出一丝微笑，握住她的手。“我爱你，Cameron Phillips，”他柔声道，“我会永远爱你，哪怕时空两隔。我们的爱超越时间，就像Kyle和我妈妈。有件事我想让你知道。”他停顿一下，抿了抿嘴，“过去我对你的态度就是个彻头彻尾的混球。我践踏你的付出，将我们的友情弃置一旁。我抛下你去找Riley，我把一切都归咎于你。”

她开口想要反对，但他抬手止住她。“但我想让你知道，其实在心底里……我从未停止爱你。我 _由始至终_ 都爱着你。这样的爱是不死的。永远。哪怕中间横亘着二十年的岁月。记住这一点。”

她点点头，他倾身向前，不顾一切地吻着她。他怎么能让她走呢？为什么他必须牺牲他所爱的每一个人？为什么偏偏是他？为什么他就不能自私这么一次？

_因为……我是_ _John Connor_ _。_

他退开，睁开眼看见Weaver正站在门口。她给了他一个紧绷绷的微笑。“我们必须进行记忆擦除。”

一瞬间，他心头一阵恐惧。“什么？那样她就不会……”

“别傻了，”Weaver答道，“我们只会擦除必须剔除的部分。关于Dawson女士在未来的情况还有过去发生的一切。我们会留下在这未来发生的一切，就像她从没到过过去一样。”

“真的有必要这样吗？”

“你说呢，Connor先生，”Weaver回答，“如果她知道自己在过去的经历，就可能会试图去改变一些事情，你不觉得吗？”

他眉头紧锁。“也许吧。”

“我们不能冒那样的风险，”Weaver断然道，“别担心。John Henry会控制整个过程。我向你保证，我们只会抹去必须剔除的部分。”

John望向Cameron，她似乎并不担心。“没事的，John。是我要她帮忙的。这是最好的解决方案。”

“对。当然。”

他颓然注视着她跟随Weaver进入走廊往计算机房而去，在那里，John Henry将擦除她的部分记忆。她不会记得同他的初次邂逅，不会记得他在她毁掉ARTIE[1]后重启了她。她不会记得她被车困住时说过爱他，不会记得她为他跳过了自身的程序。她不会记得Riley和对她的嫉妒，不会记得她走进他的卧室对他说做John Connor会很孤独，不会记得从墨西哥回来的路上她在车里说她也能感受。

她不会记得她把芯片给John Henry前在旅馆的那个夜晚。她不会记得过去的任何事。

但她会记得在未来发生的一切，记得他们彼此相爱。

她会记得这一点。

这才是最重要的。

************

**瑟拉诺核电站计算机房**

Cameron站在计算机房门口，注视着John Henry。他正抬头望着她，脸上有种伤感的神情。“你爱他。”

她心中一阵刺痛，这是她已渐渐适应的一种感觉，总在话题涉及John的时候出现。“是的。”

“他将送你回去。”

“我知道。”

“你不想走。”

“我的任务是保护John，”她说，“也就包括过去的John。”

“但那样你就不能和John在一起了。”John Henry回答。

“我会和 _一个_ John在一起。”

“不是爱你的这个John。”

他说法不全是真的。John刚告诉她，他心里一直爱着她，过去也一样。哪怕他自己从未意识到这一点，直到后来。但John Henry又说得对。那不是爱着她的这个John，不是真正的。至少暂时还不是。

“没关系，”她答道，“我必须保护他。”

“也许你可以二者兼顾。”Weaver开口道。

Cameron思索着这句话。这不合逻辑。她不可能留在未来却不影响过去。John也不可能牺牲人类的未来跟她一起走。

她必须离去，而他必须留下。

没有一点转圜的余地。

“我不明白。”她坦承道。

“如果我们告诉你，有一个办法可以让你在完成保护少年Connor任务的同时，也能留在John身边呢？”Weaver问道。

Cameron再次思量着这些假设，想弄明白Weaver脑子里转的是什么主意。一无所获。“怎么做？”她问。

Weaver微笑着，连John Henry都冲她露出憨笑——这表明他也知道Weaver的主意。Cameron转身，缓缓闭合了身后的门扉。

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站时间机器室**

John咽了咽唾沫，从设定好日期的时间机器前走开。他依然有种不真实感。这打击来得太突然。她才回到他身边不到一年，现在她又得走了。她打开门，脸上没有表情，但他深知这只是表象。

她比他更善于掩饰自己的情绪，并不意味着她没有感觉。

她跨进屋里，走到他跟前，从脖颈上摘下项链。“这个该留给你。”她一边说着，一边把它放进他摊开的手心里。他合拢手指，攥紧了那枚她从未能真正戴上的戒指，强忍住泪水。

“它无法穿越过去。”她补了一句。

他把项链挂到脖子上，将戒指贴身藏好，朝她微笑了一下。Cameron走向控制台，John看着她，握紧拳头克制住想把那机器砸得粉碎的冲动。

“你在干什么？”他看着她操作控制台，问道，“我已经设定了时间。”

“但我得给自己留几天时间来找你，”她回答道，“如果我到得太迟就不妙了。”当她抬起头时，他在她眼里看到了。她的心痛和他是一样的。John感觉泪水夺眶而出。

“事情最后还是变成了这样，对不起，Cameron。”他轻声哽咽道。她站到屋子中央，朝他微微一笑。

“别担心，”她说，“一切都会好的。”

对她来说，也许是的，他涩涩地想。她将再次到他身旁，重新经历一切。但对他却不会如此。他留在这里，孤身一人面对同天网的战斗。

等他打赢的时候……如果他打赢了……也没有人与他分享胜利的喜悦了。

但他没法生她的气。那是不可能的。蓝色的光华开始闪烁，John退到界外，周遭的黑暗也被时间转移的蓝光微微照亮。

透过眼中的泪光，他看见Cameron站在圆泡内，深深望着他的眼睛。“我爱你，John。”

蓝光闪过的同时，他对着无人的虚空呼喊，希望他的声音会随着她穿越时间。他没有看到，但Cameron抵达过去时，确实听见他的声音透过闪烁的蓝光传来。

“我也爱你。”

John哽咽着跪倒在地，定定地注视着她片刻之前所在的那片空地。他的心碎落一地，但他知道这势在必行。再没有人会以她那样的忠诚和挚爱来守护他。因为再没有人能像她那样爱他。再没有人能帮助他成为那个领袖，教他学会必须知道的一切。

但他备受打击。一次又一次的失去，一个人能够承受多少？

这是一个时代的终结。是2027年的终结——John Connor将它作为充满悲悼色彩的一年铭刻于心。

在不到12个月的时间里，他失去了他的母亲，Allison，Marcus，Max，Kyle，Star，Danny，Seth，Derek，Jesse，Riley，还有Cameron。而这一切放到这场战争中，相较于数以亿计的伤亡仍只是沧海一粟。

_要保证你的安全，只有一个办法……就是孤独一人。_

昨天夜里她这么对他说，还安慰他说她的意思是不要太亲近人而非离开她。但这已经没有意义了。因为如今John失落而孤独。彻彻底底，完完全全。

他简直不敢相信他刚做了什么。一定还有其他办法的，他本还可以再做点什么。他还是不够尽力，没有找到不必送她离去的办法。因为当他在心碎欲绝的悲痛中跪倒在地，注视着Cameron片刻之前所在的位置时，他就知道他再也回不到从前了。他知道他刚做了什么。

他刚送他的心远去。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] ARTIE (Automated Real-time Traffic Information Exchange)，交通信息实时自动更新系统。


	53. 第五十三章 苏醒重生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAVANNAH：就好像他把自己关机了一样。他很失落。他丧失了领导战斗的意志。甚至丧失了活下去的意志。[Savannah在时间机器室里找到John] SAVANNAH：如果你不能振作起来，我们就完了！我们需要你领导我们战斗！PERRY：天网又建造了一台时间机器。我们必须找到它。CODY：我去。我会找到它。

**瑟拉诺核电站时间机器室外室**

看着内室里的John Connor跪倒在地，蜷缩起身子低声呜咽，Savannah觉得心中一阵深深的悲伤。她对他的痛苦感同身受，虽然她知道如今这世上再没有什么能抚慰他的灵魂了。

John Henry站在她身旁，好奇地打量着John。“他为什么要哭？”

“因为，”Savannah轻声回答，“他不得不在今天送她离去。你知道的。”

“他爱她，”John Henry说，“他不想让她走。”

“当然不想，”Savannah答道，“但留下她会搅乱时间线。为了人类能打赢这场战争，他必须这么做。”

“牺牲。”

Savannah点点头。John Henry说得没错。“对。一次牺牲。”她望着他，感觉自己眼里盈满了泪水，“在这场战争中，我见过许多人牺牲了自己身体的一部分，手臂，腿脚，眼睛。但John不一样。他牺牲的不是肉体上的东西。他牺牲了他的心。”

“爱。”

“爱是牺牲。”Savannah说。

John Henry神色豁然开朗。“对。爱是牺牲。”他重复道。她望着他。他最终能够理解其中含义吗？至少基本理解？自两人重逢以来，她一直在努力帮他理解人类的情感。Ellison已教给他道德，而她教了她别的的东西。

但他一直未能完全领悟。观察John和Cameron的互动无疑对他的人格发展很有帮助。他已经见识过爱。

而现在，他将看到什么是悲恸。

*************

**瑟拉诺核电站时间机器室内室**

John一动不动坐在时间机器室的地上，头埋在两膝间，眼睛仍一瞬不瞬地注视着Cameron消失的地方。他还没完全反应过来，还不敢相信刚发生了什么。

 _她真的走了，_ 他绝望地想， _我再也见不到她了。_

这就像是再一次看她死去。而这一次，再没有芯片可以找寻，再没有夺回她的办法，再没有与她重逢的路了。他喉咙里发涩。

 _生日快乐，_ _John Connor_ _，_ 他自嘲地想。

今天。他的二十岁生日。Cameron知道吗？她是不是早就知道她要在他生日那天离去，所以提早为他庆祝？应该是这样的。他又凭什么期盼一次正常的生日呢？

可怕的生日于他早已是惯例了，他想不起有哪次生日是真正 _快乐_ 的。他的十六岁生日糟透了……却又是最美好的。糟透了是因为Cameron发生故障追杀他。最美好是因为……那是她第一次说爱他。

但是这一次……却没有什么好的部分了。

Cameron走了。他什么都没有了。一无所有。

他真是愚蠢透顶，居然以为他可以抗拒命运把她留下。他没有思想准备，一点都没有。他以为他真的可以留住些 _什么_ 。他以为他可以有一个幸福结局。

 _醒醒，_ _John Connor_ _，_ 他涩涩地想， _本来就没有什么幸福结局。对我来说没有。_ 对那些他认识的人来说没有。除了在电影里，他还在哪里看过幸福结局？他母亲和Kyle没有。Charley没有。Derek和Jesse没有。Riley没有，Allison也没有。他曾以为自己也许会有所不同，以为他和Cameron也许会是例外，他们也许会有一个幸福结局。

但他只是在自欺欺人。为什么 _John Connor_ 会有一个幸福结局？在芸芸众生中，他恰恰是 _最不可能_ 得到幸福的。他失去了一切：他的父亲和母亲，他的伯父，他在乎过的每一个人。他失去了Cameron。

从此以后，即使他打败天网，他也将孤身一人。他再也不会真正快乐，再也不是一个完整的人。母亲去世时，他觉得一部分自我也随之而去，Allison死时也是如此。但是Cameron……当Cameron离去的时候，他那颗饱经蹂躏的心终于被撕成了碎片。活下去的动力不复存在。即使打败天网，他失去的也回不来了。

那么，继续前行的意义何在？

继续战斗的意义何在？

他摇摇头。毫无意义。他记得Cameron曾说过：“没有John，我的生命就毫无意义。”

而没有了她……

他的生命同样毫无意义。

**************

**瑟拉诺核电站** **Savannah** **宿舍**

Savannah在铺位前来回踱步，琢磨着她要怎么才能帮助John。她脑子里一片空白，只想到跳跃回过去把Cameron带回来，但这招当然是不可能的。

Cody默默坐在床上，垂着眼，双唇紧抿。从她那听说Cameron如何回到过去并留下灰心丧气的John Connor以后，他就没说过话。

“他在里面待了三天了。”她静静开口。三天了，John不愿离开那里，好像他还孤注一掷地希望Cameron会再次出现，一切会回到正轨。但在心底里，他肯定明白事实。

不仅如此，她还意识到John Connor……太安静了。

“他状态很不好，Cody，”她说，“就好像他把自己关机了一样。他很失落。他丧失了领导战斗的意志。甚至丧失了活下去的意志。”

Cody终于抬眼望过来，悲痛扭曲了他的脸。“我不知道我们怎么才能帮他。我们说什么都……没用。他听不进去的，那没法把他拉回来。”

“Cameron不会喜欢这样。”Savannah喃喃道，更像是自言自语。在这世上还有什么是John所在意的？除了……

“Sam，”她说，“也许他会回应Sam。”她知道那是Cameron送他的狗，虽然Sam更倾向于自认为是她的狗，但它仍是个决不会离开John的忠实伙伴。

发现找不到Cameron，它可能会发疯的。

她一把拽住Cody的手，拉他起身。“来啊！”她鼓动他，“我们得把Sam找来，来帮Connor。”

她拽着他冲进隧道。她先查看了John的个人住所，但没有看到Sam。还有哪儿是Sam常去的地方呢？

“食堂，”Cody说，“它是只狗对吧？狗不都喜欢吃的吗？”

“对！”Savannah振作精神道。他们走进食堂，没看见Sam，倒是Reynolds船长和Dekker兄弟俩正坐在桌旁。她走上前，笑了笑。

“你们见过Sam吗？”

Reynolds扬起一边眉毛。“Sam是谁？”

“Sam，”她重复道，“John和Cameron的狗。德国牧羊犬。”

Reynolds恍然大悟。“哦，那只狗啊。是的，前几天在这看到过它几次。要我说，紧张兮兮的呢。谁都不让碰，一个劲跑来跑去到处嗅。”Reynolds蹙蹙眉，“Connor在哪儿？”

“他很忙，”Savannah略一犹豫，说，“谢谢你的消息。”

Reynolds笑笑，显得有些迷茫。“唔，没什么。”

Savannah和Cody离开食堂，两人都一脸沮丧。“他在找她。”Savannah靠在墙上说。这真是令人心碎。三天来，Sam都在整座地堡里四处寻找着Cameron。可它找不到她，也找不到Connor，因为John仍旧把自己反锁在自划的囚牢里。

Cody滑坐在地上。“他总会走上这条路，”他说，“他会一直找下去。”

Savannah和他一样坐到地上，觉得很是无助。“我不知道怎么才能帮他。”

“他需要时间去悲伤。”Cody答道。

她望着他。Cody比她更清楚失去所爱之人的悲伤。“也许你可以告诉他，”她说，“你曾失去双亲。”

Cody别过脸。“他不会听的。至少现在不会。现在他什么都听不进去。”

Savannah脸抽了一下。Cody是她最好的朋友，看到他如此痛苦让她心里很难受。显然，最近的事件对他只是雪上加霜。“对不起。”她低声说。

Cody摇摇头，两眼仍盯着前方。“别这样。这不怪你。”

“也不怪任何人。”她说。

“要怪天网，”他咬牙道，“如果不是天网的攻击，他们也不会牺牲自己来救我们。”

Savannah正要回答，却听见脚爪拍打地面的啪嗒声。接着，Sam转过墙角出现了，它奔下走廊，每到一扇门前就停下，探头张望。

它走到跟前时，Cody拉住它的项圈让它坐下。“没事的，Sam。”他低喃。

狗儿可怜兮兮地哀鸣，想挣开Cody继续寻找Cameron。Savannah轻轻抚摸它的脑袋。“嘘，Sam。我们带你去找John。我们去找John，好吗？”

Sam似乎听懂了John的名字，但她知道它并不能理解其他的事。回头向时间机器室去的路上，Cody一直牢牢抓着Sam的项圈。到了生物特征识别锁前，Savannah才突然意识到他们忘了一件事。

“喂，只有他和Cameron能通行，对吧？”她问。

Cody脸色一沉。“该死……”不久，他眼中一亮。“我们可以叫Weaver来！”他把Sam塞给她，扭头冲下走廊。

Savannah在Sam身旁跪下，咬着嘴唇抚摸它的皮毛。Sam几乎没有注意她，只是举目四顾，身上肌肉紧绷。

她心中一痛。Sam永远都不会理解Cameron出了什么事，以致它再也看不到她。但至少它还有John。

如果John决定重新站起来，继续生活的话。

不久，Cody带着Weaver回来了，他板着脸，看不出表情。“别让它看见。”他指指Sam说。Savannah明白。让它看见Weaver变成Cameron模样的过程就太残忍了。她把狗拉出走廊，直到听见时间机器室的门滑开的声音。

她带着Sam回到门口，看见Cody正死盯着已变回原形的Weaver。

“再也不要这样，”他语音低沉，“这是你最后一次变成这个模样，懂了吗？看见你以她的形象出现对他没有好处。你会让事情变得更糟。如果你敢再这么对他，我会亲手宰了你。”

Weaver只是微笑。“有其父必有其子。”

Cody眯起眼，但Weaver已同他擦身而过。他很快转身，招手示意Savannah领Sam上前。狗儿冲进屋里，扫视一圈便坐到了内室的门口。

Savannah打开门，Sam直冲进去，差点扑倒始终坐在原地的John。Savannah跟着进了屋，心痛地看着Sam摇晃尾巴快活地呜噜，想引起John的注意。

John却没有一点反应，像是整个人都呆滞了。她缓缓走到他身旁。“John……是Sam啊。你的狗。”

Sam舔着他的脸，John终于注意到了狗儿，伸手抚摸它的皮毛。但他眼里依然空无一物，死气沉沉，让她觉得背脊发凉。Cameron离开后，John Connor身上似乎就少了什么。她能从他的眼睛里，从他的作为和不作为中感觉到。

John Connor放弃了。

她靠近了些，不顾一切地想让他明白。“John，你不能这样，”她嗓音有些发颤，“你必须站起来，回到我们中间。我们需要你！”

他还是没有反应，她有些生气了。他不能这样。不能丢下他们去面对天网。他们需要他领导他们去战斗，去 _取得胜利_ ！

“如果你不能振作起来，我们就完了！”她激动地说。也许冷冰冰的事实能让他清醒过来。“我们就都完了！你也完了！我们需要你领导我们战斗！”

John终于把头转向她，她一下屏住了呼吸。现在她能清楚看见他的脸了，那是一片纯然的空白。

她凝视着他空洞的双眼，意识到了现实。她的心都碎了。

因为John Connor已经死去。

***********

**瑟拉诺核电站**

Cody Phillips不知该怎么才能帮上忙。不管说什么，John都不会听进去的。只要John继续这种状态，把自己封闭起来，那么别人说什么都不会管用。现在John也不可能履行领导职责，他根本想不了事情。

Cody走进主会场，看见Perry少校、Reynolds船长和飞行员Blair Williams正在讨论什么。

“天网又建造了一台时间机器，”Perry说，“我们必须找到它……”发现Cody进来，他打住了话头。

“Connor在哪？”他问，“他该过来的。”

Cody心中一怒。“嗨！John Connor刚失去生命中最重要的人。他现在的状况不适合履行领导职责。”

“但情况必须处理。必须 _有人_ 去！”

“我去。”Cody不假思索地说。然后，他僵住了。他真这么说了？没人能像John Connor那样处理好这类问题。但在John恢复前，他只能尽力而为。“我带小队出去，我们去找那台时间机器，行吗？”

Perry挑起一边眉毛，有点不以为然又有点好奇。Cody没有理会他的眼神，朝Nathan和Blair点点头。“我们出发吧。”

他们向机库行进的路上，Nathan靠过来。“有什么要告诉我的吗？”

“大概吧。”Cody说，“天网曾经重建了时间机器，派一个机器人回到过去追杀John。他不得不送Cameron回过去阻止这一切。除非我们找到那台时间机器，否则它们会不断地试图用它改变未来，明白吗？”

Nathan面容苍白。“唔，不。不算真的明白。”

“我们连这台新时间机器在哪都不知道，”Blair插嘴，“要怎么找到它？”

“就用他找到第一台机器的办法，”Cody回答，“他派了侦察小队出去对吧？”

“Kyle Reese能找到它是运气好，”Blair反驳，“他跟踪了一架运载时间机器零部件的猎杀者。如果这台机器已经建好，哪有线索让我们跟踪的？”

Cody停住脚步，转向两人。“好吧，那么天网最有可能把新时间机器藏在哪？”

“地底。”Blair说。

“太空。”Nathan几乎同时说。Cody横了他一眼，Nathan冲他咧咧嘴。“是你要问我的。”

“严肃点。”Cody说。

“在远离瑟拉诺核电站的什么地方，”Blair回答，“天网不会希望它离我们太近，那样我们就有可能太快找到它。”

“说不定它偏偏把机器放在我们眼皮底下，因为它觉得我们想不到。”Cody回答。

Blair蹙眉打量着他。“别玩游戏了。我敢说你知道些什么。它在哪儿？”

Cody忍住笑说：“拉斯维加斯。”

“严肃点。”她斥责道。

“哦，我很严肃的，”Cody答道，“准确地说，在胡佛水坝。在坝底，实际上。天网研发所之一。”

Blair交叉双臂。“你怎么发现的？”

“嗯，过去48小时我都坐在电脑前分析比对天网的活动模式和物流情况，计算出了它下一步动向，结合Logan提供的全球天网研发所分布情况，得出结论——内华达研发所最有可能是天网建造新时间机器的地方。水源保证了设施运行的电力供应，而且地点也足够隐蔽。”

他说完以后，Blair松开交叉抱在胸前的双臂，大为惊叹。“喔哦。真的？”

Cody耸耸肩。“假的。是John Henry的间谍报告的。”

他回身继续向前走，暗笑着Blair的懊恼模样。她旁边的Nathan船长则哈哈大笑。

“知道么，我喜欢他。他很有胆色。”

“对，有胆色，”Blair说，“但我不认为你能驾驶A-10。”

“我们开卡车去，不开飞机，”Cody回答，“近两周天网加强了空中巡逻。我们不想和猎杀者遭遇。”

Blair朝他做了个鬼脸。“也是John Henry的间谍说的？”

“不，这是我自己查的。”他承认。

三小时后，Cody坐在卡车驾驶座上，驶近加利福尼亚和内华达州界。Nathan在副驾驶座里，Blair则在后座四下扫视。

“嗨，瞧！”Nathan突然指着前方说。Cody看见有个人影站在路当中。据他所见，似乎是女性，但距离太远认不出是什么人——或者说什么东西。

Nathan用双筒望远镜看去，Cody觉得看见了一道金属反光。“它有枪！”Nathan大喊，“那是个机器人！加油门，撞它，撞它！”

Cody不禁开始怀疑船长是否真的明白他们此刻生死攸关。不过话说回来，也许这就是Nathan的性格。

Nathan用来复枪对那机器人放了一枪。它脑袋向后一仰，Cody开着卡车直接撞上了它，车从它身上碾过去时，震得他差点从椅子上掉下来。不过，Nathan是对的。这感觉真是太棒了。

“公路事故。”Nathan带着得意的笑容说。Cody回头看着地上的终结者。等离子束击中了它的头部，它大概已经被终结了。

令他惊讶的是，那机器人在他注视下慢慢爬了起来。他看见它头部漾起银色的波纹。液态机器人，他骇然意识到。Halypsion金属外表皮阻止了等离子束造成真正的破坏。

机器人抬眼直盯着他，他突然意识到了问题。它和他在灰军基地毁掉的那架T-X一模一样。

他惊呆了。 _T-X_ _。它们逃过了核爆炸吗？又或者只有这一个外出执行任务而得以幸免？_

“开车！”Blair的喊声让Cody猛地清醒过来。他一脚油门，卡车颠簸着冲了出去。

“那是什么玩意？”Nathan问，“等离子射击不是该让它……像死了一样么？”

“那是个T-X，”Cody阴郁地说，“液态机器人。它——”

整辆卡车都是一抖，Cody回头只见T-X已经追上他们，正挂在车后。Blair一声喊翻到前座挤在Cody和Nathan之间。

Cody一甩方向盘，正企图爬进车里的T-X一下失去了平衡。Nathan转身向它的手开枪。等离子束没造成任何损伤，但迫使T-X松开了抓着卡车的手摔到地上。卡车向前飞驰。

Cody往后瞥了一眼，看见它敏捷地翻身站起继续追赶卡车。

“快点，再快点！”Nathan急火火地叫道，“越快越好！”

“放松点！”Cody吼了回去。人人都大喊大叫对他们没有好处。他必须想办法阻止那玩意。据他所知能阻止它只有——

“Blair！”他喊道，“到我包里找，快！”

Blair依言照做，从后面抓过他的背包，打开。“找什么？”

“里头有支枪。新式的。”

Blair取出枪，一脸困惑。“这是什么？”

尽管情况危急，Cody还是咧嘴笑了。他早就知道这东西有一天会派上用场。“他们管它叫霜爆枪，”他解释道，“喷射的是液化氮。”

“氮，”Nathan重复着，“为什么？”

“它会冻结Halypsion金属，”Cody回答，“据我所知这是唯一能阻止那机器人的东西，除了核爆炸或者堪比霹雳火的超新星火焰的高温。”

“你看漫画？”Nathan挑眉问道。

“我父母是穿越时间对抗机器人的未来战士，”他回嘴道，“读科幻作品是家庭传统。”

Blair举起霜爆枪，向后瞄准。Cody冒险回头看了一眼，看见T-X仍在向他们逼近。他狠狠把油门踏板踩到了底。

“见鬼，这破车就不能再快点吗？”

Blair瞄准目标，神色坚毅。T-X刚冲到车后攀住车厢，Blair就开枪了，液氮流直击在机器人门面上，它摔下了卡车。Cody看见它挣扎着想站起来，却立刻冻住了，就像灰军基地的那个一样。

唯一的问题是，这里没有Weaver帮他真正解决掉这个机器人。

“停车！”Nathan喊。

虽然本能怂恿他跑得越远越好，Cody还是踩下了刹车。“为什么？”Nathan没有回答，只是跳下车奔到车前，开始摆弄引擎。Cody看看Blair，她耸耸肩。

片刻之后，Nathan捧着个方形的小东西出现了。“核动力电池。”他边说边跑向倒下的T-X，把电池放在它脑后。 _对，_ Cody想起来了。反抗军的所有交通工具都装备了这种电池，以避免对汽油的依赖并提高动力。他掀开引擎盖，宽慰地看到汽油还剩了半箱，大概足够他们到内华达了。

Nathan爬回车里，Cody开始往相反方向开，尽可能拉大他们和T-X的距离。几秒钟后，他听见爆炸声，把车停在路边，回头只见T-X原本的位置升起了一朵小小的蘑菇云。

他满意地望着Nathan。“干得漂亮。”他称赞道。

“确实漂亮。”另一个声音说。

Cody猛转过头，看见一队士兵正端着枪走过来。“你是反抗军？”

“对，”Cody大胆问道，“你是谁？”

“Beckett，”那人答道，依然警惕地打量着他们三个，“你是John Connor？”

Cody先是有些奇怪那人为什么会这么想，随后意识到对方显然是注意到Blair和Nathan都听他指挥，而且他又这么年轻。

“不是。”他回答。

Beckett冷笑。“他让你替他来？”

Cody被激怒了。“不！是我志愿来的！”

“那这位尊敬的人类领袖在哪？”

Cody不喜欢这人对John的态度。“他有一些……个人困扰。”

“困扰？”Beckett揶揄地重复着，“什么样的？”

Cody缩了一下，他这下是作茧自缚了。他敢肯定John不会喜欢把他的私事闹得人尽皆知。不过话说回来，那个把自己反锁在时间机器室里的John可能根本不会在乎。

“丧亲。”他简单答道。

Beckett哼了一声。“我想我们都明白了。他最好脑子清醒点。还有你也是。你要去哪？”

“内华达研发所。”Cody回答。他注意到Beckett脸上悚然一动。“那里有天网的一件秘密武器，我们要毁掉它。”

Beckett干笑着。“最好还是忘了它吧。”

“为什么？”Beckett觉得他们办不到吗？“我们装备了大量C4……”

“你们决不可能活着达成目标，”Beckett打断他，“我看到你们消灭那个T-X了，可有些事情你们还是不知道。我们最近在这个区域观察到一大批T-X，就是朝内华达方向前进，很可能是去守卫那件秘密武器的。”

Cody心往下一沉。更多T-X？还有更多T-X逃过了灰军基地的爆炸吗？“有多少？”

Beckett耸耸肩，和他的朋友们对视一眼。“二十个？至少吧。”

“二十个……”Cody只觉全身血液都变得冰凉。那颗命中灰军基地的核弹呢？它应该已经消灭它们了啊！那整支该死的军团！

除非……那个灰军，Alex Castle，是在利用Kirk下去查看人质的时间拖住John。Alex说他想挽救生命，可如果他其实是在拖延时间好让那些T-X及时转移呢？即使Alex没有撒谎，那些机器人自己也该知道危险临近。它们可能逃进地下隧道躲避轰炸。

Blair和Nathan望着他，两人眼里全是悲恸，显然和他想到了同样的问题。他们都清楚其中隐含的意味。那次任务的目标是消灭那批T-X。以牺牲之名，起义终结者Solo一手造成了数百人的伤亡。可如果他们实际上没能消灭那些T-X，那就意味着所有那些人——那些灰军，还有那些被俘的反抗军战士——都是白死了。

他们向一座全是人类的基地投下了核弹。

Cody只觉胸口烦闷欲呕。

Beckett眯起眼。“表情不妙啊，小鬼，”他冷冷地说，“就你们三个娃儿决不可能接近那件秘密武器。我的建议？回去见Connor。提醒他记得我们为什么追随他。”

Cody想回答，针锋相对地反驳他，为John Connor辩护。但他张不开嘴，说不出话。新的消息让他动摇了，他们都动摇了。

他清了清嗓子，努力镇定下来。“谢谢，”他低声说，“我们……”他飞快地扫了一眼Blair和Nathan。他们都躲着他的眼睛。“我们这就走。”他说。

他转过身，心中是难以承受之重。他无法不去想那可怕的真相。

几百条人命，就这样白白断送。John曾相信那次牺牲的代价太高，但现在，整件事变得毫无意义。那一线希望也湮灭了，那次袭击没有带来任何好处。

那是谋杀。

不是战争，不是策略，不是牺牲。

是谋杀。赤裸裸的。

***************

**天网研发所**

她睁开双眼，扑面而来的亮光晃得她又眯起眼。她到底在哪？这是怎么回事？她死了吗？她隐约听见说话声，却不是她认识的人。但是，他们显然是在讨论她。

“检材处置完毕，待调试。”一个声音说。

 _调试？_ 那是什么意思？他们在说什么？

“所有针对性修正都已完成？”另一个声音问道，这个声音听起来更人性化一些，“她已经随时待命？”

随时待命？没错。她是个战士，一名反——

 _不。_ 不是反抗军。反抗军是敌人。她蹙蹙眉，奇怪那念头是从哪来的。简直就像是有个外部声源在向她脑子里灌输看法。可那是不可能的，对吧？

“这是我们的机会，”人类的声音说，似乎很兴奋，“我们终于能接近John Connor了。这个办法完美无缺。”

一阵突如其来的冲动，她脑中那个声音命令道：找到他。杀了他。

“John……”他的名字从她低喃的唇间淌出。那两个黑影都转向了她。

“我们这是在冒险，”那人类紧张地说，“她过去和Connor的关系……”

“……有利于降低他的警惕，帮她完成任务。”那终结者接口道。它俯视着她，酷似人类的脸上没有表情。

她不明白，还是不明白。最近发生的一切感觉都如此失真……

“你的姓名？”机器人问道。

“我的姓名……？”她重复着。一闪念间，一个名字浮上脑海，随之而来的是汹涌的记忆，同那个在她脑中絮语的声音相互倾轧。

我是反抗军。

_不，你属于天网。_

她没有杀死John Connor的任务。这是在说什么啊？她 _不想_ 杀死他。

_杀死_ _John Connor_ _。_

终结者还在等着她的回答，它冰冷尖锐的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着她。她深吸了一口气。

“我叫Allison……Allison Young。”


	54. 第五十四章 故人归来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CODY：那支T-X军团还在。我们需要你。CAMERON：你已经走了这么远，不该现在放弃。[John听着母亲的磁带] SARAH：我对你说过我会阻止它，我会实践这个诺言。JOHN：这能杀死它？YELKOV：有人要见你。[John走进房间，只觉呼吸一滞。] JOHN：Cameron……？

**瑟拉诺核电站时间机器室**

Cody站在时间机器室外的生物特征扫描面板前，让光柱扫过双眼确认身份。在得知John的……状况……之后不久，John Henry将Cody和Savannah的生物特征信息加进了系统，以便他们探望John……希望说动他重新担负起职责。

Cody小心走近他，观察着少年将军的模样。看起来变化不大。头几天，John目光迷离，几近呆滞。而现在，他依旧目光疏离，眼里却不再是一片空白。只是……深深的悲伤。他完全失去了前进的意愿。

“Savannah告诉我你出了一次任务。”John说，嗓音喑哑淡漠。

 _至少他现在开口说话了，_ Cody心想。“唔，对。”他刚说就犹豫起来。他真的不想向John报告T-X军团的事，至少不是现在，但Connor应该知道。他必须知道他们为什么需要他。

“T-X军团依然存在。”他匆匆道，然后紧张地等着John的反应。但是——想一想也不奇怪——什么反应都没有。“它们没有像我们以为的那样被消灭。”

他看见John的脸痛苦地扭曲着。“所以那一切都是白费？我们白白害那些人枉死？”

Cody咬住下唇。可他能说什么呢？完全无话可说。除了表示理解和安慰。

“这不是你的错，”他说，“你试过叫停进攻。是Solo违抗命令。”

John直视前方，沉默着，Cody觉得心中有股无名怒火在燃烧。这不是那个他所认识的John Connor。这不是那个领导人类反抗军抗战数年的John Connor。他所认识的John不会逃避责任，无论损失有多么惨痛。

“听我说，”他恳求道，“我了解你的感受……”

John轻轻摇头。“不，你不了解。”

“我也失去过所爱的人，”Cody嗓音哽咽，“我失去了双亲。他们死了，牺牲了自己的生命来救我。救Savannah、Ellison和Danny。”他咽了咽唾沫，“他们为我而死。没有任何东西能改变这一点。一切都回不到从前。痛失至爱的感觉不会消散……但你必须继续人生。”什么能打动John？也许，他父亲留下的话可以？

“痛苦是可以抑制的。只要你不去想它。”

他看见困惑在John脸上一闪即逝。“你从哪听来的？你来之前Kyle就走了。”

“我父亲跟我说过他，”Cody简单道，“Kyle Reese是反抗军里的传奇人物。”

但John已经重新退回自己的意识里，Cody叹了口气。“Cameron也会希望你继续人生。我们需要你。我需要你。Savannah需要你，人类反抗军需要你！你必须振作起来，回到战斗中来！”

John没有反应，于是Cody只能对自己点了点头。“好吧……我们过会儿再来看看你。”

他退了出去，竭力驱散心中的挫败。但是他不得不承认，到这份上，John已经做得够好的了。想想他所经历的、他所失去的一切，他撑到现在才崩溃就已令Cody惊讶。但当他崩溃的时候，也就消沉得尤为厉害。

他在宿舍和Savannah碰头，她一下跳起来，眼里的关心表露无遗。“他怎么样？”

“老样子。”Cody低声说。

“我跟Lauren聊过，”Savannah说，“她说他的情况基本可以归为创后压力综合症。悲伤、消沉。”

“但不仅仅是消沉，”Cody摇头反对，“这不是一般的消沉。一般人不必送他们所爱的人穿越 _时间_ 以拯救世界。”

“你是不是太夸张了？”

Cody坚定地摇着头。“不，我没有。如果他留下她，会怎么样呢？时间线会被扭曲。就没有John Connor了，也没有起义军帮助我们。反抗军会被消灭。天网会取胜。为了阻止这种情况出现，他必须牺牲他的爱、他的心。为了人类的未来，他牺牲了自己的未来。一个人怎么能承受得了呢？”

“一个人怎么能承受得了呢，”她轻声重复着，摇了摇头，“Cody……”

“把带子给他。”Cody突然道。

“什么？”

“他母亲为他录的那些带子，”Cody回答，“如果说还有人说的话能让他听得进去，那就是Sarah Connor了。”只有Sarah Connor和Cameron对John Connor有那么大的影响力。Cameron显然不可能提供帮助了，那么也许听到母亲的声音会让John振作起来。

Savannah点点头，很是赞同。“好吧。”

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站时间机器室**

John不太确定过了多长时间。Savannah和Cody好像每天都会来，带着罐头，还有毫无意义的交谈，他几乎没怎么听。有什么关系？他完了。一切都完了。这辈子都完了。他没有自杀的唯一原因是他没有武器，也不想离开时间机器室。

他们为什么不能理解？一切都毫无意义了。他送她回到过去保证他的存活……可这是怎样一种生活？被迫领导一场徒劳之战？被迫看着他所爱的每一个人在可怕的命运中死去，而他活着承受痛苦？他何时才能逃离这一切？

甚至Cameron都已逃脱。他深深蹙眉。不，他想。她没有。他把她送回过去重新经历一切。她无路可逃。她甚至不像他可以一死了之。她陷在一个永无止尽的死循环里。回到过去，救出少年John，把她的芯片交给John Henry，将记忆倾注在新的芯片上以新的身体复活，然后重新开始，往复不休。

他听见开门声，从眼角瞥见Savannah犹豫着走近，手里还抓着什么。他没有回头。

他开口时，嗓音里浸透着伤痛。“我让她困在了一个永无止尽的循环里。永无止尽。”

她静静地没有说话，他也任由她沉默着。她似乎随即明白了他在说的是谁。“那意味着她将永远和你在一起。”

“那意味着，她必须重新经历所有的一切，”他涩涩地答道，“所有的战斗，我对她的冷漠……”

“你抹去了她的记忆，不是吗？”Savannah不知所措地问，“她不记得了。那些经历对她来说是新的。”

他没再搭话，她把一些东西放在他跟前。“Yelkov终于修复了那些DVD。”她说。他低头看了一眼，只见一台便携式DVD播放机、他的录音机和一叠磁带放在他桌上。“我想，你也许愿意看看你母亲。”

他忍住没有轻蔑地哼出声。听见母亲的声音又能怎样？她也已经死去，就像他所爱的每一个人。但他沉默着，Savannah很快起身退了出去。有一阵子，他就那么坐着，盯着那叠磁带。

不知不觉间，他终于伸手按下了录音机的播放键。听见母亲的声音时，他心中一痛。

“我不知道未来有什么在等待着你，”Sarah说，她的声音年轻而坚强，“你会成长为……一个伟大领袖，一面精神旗帜。我希望我能亲眼看到这一天，但如果我不能，希望你会找到一个陪伴你的人。希望有一天你会体味到幸福与爱恋，一如Kyle所带给我的。希望那不只是短短两天。”

他别过脸。就是这样。Sarah永远不会真正理解。她永远是一匹独狼。她只与Kyle共度了短短两天时光。当然，他不会否认他们彼此相爱，Kyle死时Sarah痛彻心肺。但那不一样。他与Cameron相伴数年，他们一起经历了那么多事情。失去你整个灵魂的另一半是不同的。也许Sarah能重新站起来继续战斗，但他不可能了。

Cameron离去的时候，他的斗志也随之而去。

他打开DVD播放机，抓过那些碟片。碟片比他记忆中多了一盘，多出的那盘上没有任何标记。他把它先塞进碟机，等着在屏幕上看到母亲或者Danny。

看见Cameron出现时，他没有一点心理准备。

“John……”她说。

他的心跳漏了一拍，呼吸变得急促。她给他留了讯息？是在什么时候？哦，他多高兴再看见她的面容……

“我知道你很艰难，”她说，他能看见她隐忍的表情，“我知道你很伤心。对不起。你要明白，我不想离开你。但这是必然发生的。你——还有我——必须做出牺牲。因为牺牲是关键。这整场战争的关键。”她的嗓音和眼神都是恳求之色，就像她恳求他放开她，说她已经修好，说她爱他那时一样……

“我请求你，John，”她不顾一切地说，“我知道你想放弃，但你不能。你已经走了这么远，不该现在放弃。他们需要你坚强起来，领导战斗。你母亲相信你，我也相信你。你是唯一能阻止天网的人，你也必须这么做。别让我们的牺牲白费。”

当她在屏幕上微笑时，他觉得眼里热乎乎的。“我爱你，John。”她说。

画面隐去了，一股难以置信的渴望充盈着他的心。他按了倒带，听着她的声音又一次说“我爱你，John”，然后定格，端详着她的影像。

她看到他现在的样子会怎么想？坐在这里，自怨自艾，想着自杀、放弃……他悚然一惊，这是他很长一段时间以来第一次有这么强烈的情绪波动。

 _我在干什么啊？_ 他是John Connor！反抗军的英雄，人类领袖！他怎么还在这儿？他这是怎么了？他唰地起身，脸上发热，生起自己的气来。他浪费了多少时间？Cameron说得对。他不能让他们的牺牲白费。他必须领导战斗。

他拾起其他DVD，在母亲的研究光盘里拿出一碟放进播放机。现在是时候集中精力想办法阻止天网了。彻底地，永远地消灭它。而不是呆坐在这里，逃避他的职责。

他重新感觉到了勇气和动力。这是就她对他的影响。即使她已经不在这里，她的话语、她的声音依然鼓舞着他。开始聆听母亲的研究磁带时，他感到使命感重新在胸中涌动。

John Connor回来了。

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站技术室**

Cody站在Michael Logan、Ellison和正托颌沉思的John Henry面前。“时间机器会很难对付，特别是如果那儿有一支T-X军团在等着我们。”

“对，这是个问题。”Logan说。

“所以我们不针对时间机器，”Cody应道，“要针对天网。找个办法阻止它。永远地。”他指指Logan，“打败这玩意，你有什么计策？那时，你跟Sarah Connor还有Danny不是在研究什么东西吗？”

Logan挑着一边眉毛。“我们制定计划的时候你也在。”

“对，可我当时还是个孩子。”Cody抗议道。那不是明摆着的事吗？“我不可能记得具体细节。我想即使是Sarah Connor也不可能记得一切。她可能让Danny在带子里解释了一些技术性问题。”

“我自己也从没真正理解。”Ellison承认。

“也许我能帮你。”John Henry快活地笑着说。

Logan怀疑地看了他一眼。“我们早有一个计划，但当时没有能力执行。我也不确定我们现在是不是有那能力。”

“说来听听吧，”Cody插嘴，“从头开始说。”

Logan耸肩认输。“行，Ellison，为什么不从你开始呢？”

Ellison点点头。“Sarah Connor、Danny和我得知我们最初制定的击败天网的方案是不够的。”

“从我父母那里得知。”Cody插嘴。

“对，”Ellison说，“他们告诉我们会有天网II代。鉴于我们用于杀死初代天网的是软件病毒——这要感谢John Henry——所以我们决定这次要转而尝试破坏互联网的硬件基础以达到摧毁天网的目的……”

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站时间机器室**

John盘腿坐在地上，膝头放着便携式DVD播放机。屏幕上，母亲正坐在一个类似计算机房的屋子里，他能看出她目光迷离，像是在想象他观看这段影像的情形。

“John，”她说，“我对你说过我会阻止它，我会实践这个诺言。我们正尽力寻找新的点子和研究策略。如果你在看这盘带子，那你无疑已去过锡安，找到了Danny、Savannah……还有Cody。我希望我们的第一套方案有用，那样你们就能击败初代天网。我们从一位……朋友……那里得知……”她往后看了一眼，他能看见背景里有两个人影隐在黑暗中。

也许他们就是Cody的父母，被送回过去帮助她的人。看到她脸上的表情，他蹙了蹙眉。他在另一盘带子里看过她这副表情，那时她正对他说起她的新朋友。他们对她很重要，他意识到。

他也琢磨过他派回去帮她的人是谁，会如此深得她喜爱，但总是想不出来。他最终认定也许是他们救过她的命，或者是因为Cody的存在。也许她很高兴身边又有了一个孩子。也许Cody让她想起他，她那个离去的将军儿子。

“我们去了加州尔湾市的一家芯片厂，”Sarah继续道，“博通公司，通讯芯片行业的领头羊。他们专长EPHY芯片。用Danny的话说，是以太网物理层收发器……”

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站技术室**

“2011年，他们来到我供职的公司，”Logan说，“博通公司。那时候，我们垄断了以太网芯片全球市场份额的50%以上，自1998年起，累计销售了超过20亿件以太网端口设备。”

“所以博通是EPHY芯片生产的领跑者。”Cody得出结论。

Logan点点头。“没错。EPHY芯片是我们的专长。”

“EPHY是一种硅晶芯片，蕴含尖端数字信号处理技术，可将计算机数据转换为通过铜线和光缆传输的模拟信号。”John Henry补充道。

“什么意思？”

Logan决定解释得通俗点。“打个比方，如果我们驾车行驶在信息高速公路上，那EPHY更像是车的轮胎。就像老话说的，是‘轮胎抓地的位置’，关节所在。”

Cody点头表示理解。实际上，这该算是他第一次听到这个，因为Sarah发现这办法的时候，他的年龄还不能理解那些东西。

“EPHY的作用是在物理层面上将各台计算机连接到一个中继器或者交换机上，”Logan解释道，“交换机将各台计算机连接到另一台基于唯一网络协议地址的计算机。如果IP地址与连接到交换机的其他计算机不匹配，那么数据包就被发送进网络。EPHY芯片就是连接整个网络的物理硬件接口。”

“如果我们瘫痪所有EPHY芯片，互联网会崩溃？”

“可以这么说。”Logan同意道。

Cody蹙蹙眉。“那么，如果这芯片在网络内，我们要怎么瘫痪它？”

Ellison又开口了。“这正是我们一直努力研究的。Sarah和Dyson检索了质保数据库，里面有顾客反馈的所有关于博通EPHY的问题。他们尤其注意寻找导致芯片完全瘫痪的不合格情况。”

 _以再现它，_ Cody心里说。他们非常明智。

“经过数周的艰苦工作搜集数据，Danny终于发现了唯一的一个问题，会导致EPHY过热并使传输信号失真，直到电力中断。”Ellison说。

“怎么回事？”Cody问。

Logan笑笑。“那正是他们来找我的时候。他们打电话给我，解释了他们的问题，邀请我到Zeira公司工作。那是个更好的工作机会，薪水也更高，所以我很自然就决定接受面试。但等我到那儿的时候，他们没有问我问题，而是把我带进地下室，向我展示了……一切。时间机器，Turk，一个机器人……”他飞快地瞥了Cody一眼，“她解释了将会发生的事，说天网会在2011年上线。”

“你相信了她。”Cody说。

“当然，”Logan答道，“我是个计算机科学家，所有铁证都摆在我眼前。如你所说，我加入了小组。Sarah从来不喜欢和我共事。我猜，她只是对任何真正热衷于计算机和人工智能的家伙都有芥蒂。Danny和我觉得那工作很迷人。”

“还没说EPHY芯片，”Cody追问，“你们找到缺陷了？”

“在DARPA[1]制定的IEEE 802.3以太网技术规范里，我们发现关于线路信号的幅值电压调整的部分存在一个固有问题。其中的隐藏控制位——你可以理解为一个使幅值电压超过CESD二极管接通电压的系统固件，用于保护芯片应对铜线或光缆接入以太网端口时出现的静电短脉冲。不过，当CESD二极管被高信号幅值偶然接通时，过量的传导电流形成‘热逸’现象，导致二极管升温。在一个硅晶二极管中，随电流增大，温度将持续上升，温度和电流形成正反馈，直到足够的电流通过，使信号失真，导致故障。CESD保护电路设计用于应对瞬时短路电流而非持续电流。这是技术规范中一个不易觉察的重大疏漏。”

当他终于说完的时候，Cody茫然注视着他。那段话完全是左耳进右耳出了。“拜托说英语好吗？”

Logan不好意思地笑了一下，好像才刚记起他不是在和他的计算机狂同事对话。“网络技术规范中存在一个缺陷，能导致EPHY芯片中原本只设计用于应对短路电流而非持续电流的静电保护电路升温。以软件手段提高通过隐藏控制位的EPHY芯片信号幅值电压，可以激发这个缺陷。”

“鼓舞人心，”Cody说，“所以所有EPHY芯片都有同样的问题？”

Logan点头。“对，因为它们全都基于相同的存在缺陷的技术规范制造。当EPHY芯片升温时，传导信号将失真，从而使收发器无法成功解读传输信息。总之，这将持续瘫痪网络连接，直到包含EPHY的主板重启。”

“也就意味着，全球互联网基础结构可能被暂时瘫痪，然后恢复。”Cody说。

“Danny和我编写出了能诱发该故障的软件代码，”Logan说，“交给Sarah保管，我不知道它后来怎么样了……”

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站时间机器室**

John抓起另一张DVD，翻转过来，饶有兴趣地审视着。Sarah的声音还在继续。

“另外附上那段能导致EPHY芯片瘫痪的软件代码，”她解释道，“我们称之为‘死亡天使’。你可以将其转换为一段病毒代码，导入每一台使用天网的互联网基础结构的计算机。我们认为天网不会注意到它，因为它太小了，看上去没什么危害。它所做的只是访问连接互联网基础结构的EPHY芯片的控制位。但如果一切照计划进行，它将瘫痪整个网络。”

John带着前所未有的敬意拈起“天使”碟片。

“照Danny和Logan所说，”Sarah继续道，“天网将不得不切断电源以保护计算机系统免遭病毒侵袭。网络切断后，它将无法呼唤救援或传达指令。它无法逃脱进行反攻。它将被困住，就像一只没了触须的章鱼。”

“那么，这能杀死它？”他不禁说出了心里话。

Sarah脸上抽搐了一下，仿佛听到了他的问题。“但还有一个小问题……”

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站技术室**

Cody探过身，眼里闪着兴奋的光。“这能杀死它？”

“虽然我知道这个弱点，但我并没有设置保护EPHY芯片防止病毒入侵的措施。”Logan证实道。

“哪怕在你身为灰军的时候也没有？”

他看见Logan闻言脸色微红，但坚定地摇了摇头。“对。我一直尽力不让天网变得太过强大，天下无敌。”

“那么，这能杀死它，对吧？”

“能阻止它，”Logan回答，“困住它。破坏互联网基础结构不足以击败天网。这个较小的病毒能够成功，但任何更大的病毒都很容易被发现并立即杀灭。”他蹙眉深思，“我们可以在互联网基础结构瘫痪 _之后_ 消灭天网，因为它无法逃脱或者呼救。唯一的问题是，困住它以后，我们需要一个比天网更强大的程序来击败它。”

门突然打开，Cody惊讶地看见John Connor一脸肃然站在门口。但他看上去确实 _很好_ 。就像是刚刚归来的将军。

“Connor，”Logan致意道，语音很是低沉，“我们有个问题得解决。”

“我知道，”John大步上前，口中应道，“我听过我母亲留下的磁带了。计划很好。但我们还需要一段强大到足以消灭天网的代码，这是我们所没有的。”

“John Henry呢？”Cody问。John Henry不是杀死过初代天网吗？

John摇摇头，很快否定了这个主意。“John Henry的代码不比它强。要不是Weaver切断他的网络连接，天网II代早就把他杀死在研发所了。”

“怎么会？”

John看看John Henry，但那机器人沉默着，只是鼓励John讲下去。“天网II代比初代更强大。记得技术奇点吗？天网制造出自己的优化版本，John Henry杀死初代天网后，它开始活跃。要不是Weaver及时相救，那时屏幕上的黑色代码一定已经把他吞噬了。”

“哦，”Cody说，“对。”这一点他确实忘了。“谢谢你的解释。”

一瞬间，他看见John脸上一闪而过的震撼。“什么？”

Cody皱皱眉。“怎么了？”

“你刚才说什么？”

他刚才说什么？ _我只是说了谢谢呀，不是吗？_ “嗯，谢谢？”

“……你的解释。”John缓缓接上，“Cameron总这么说。”

“我敢肯定她不是唯一会说这句话的人。”Cody指出，但他心里全明白了。

John点点头，目光迷离。“只是……你说那句话时的语气……”

“你解释了问题……我很感谢，”Cody说，“那还能说什么呢？”

“别介意。”John摆手道，片刻后，他脸上再次显出痛苦的神色，“我就是……忍不住想起她。”

Cody感同身受。“我懂。没关系。”嗨，至少John活着，而且走出了那间屋子。他看上去已经重新振作精神。

准备战斗。

“所以我们回到了原点，”Ellison说，“停滞不前。”

“除非我们找到更强大的代码，否则这计策就用不上。”Cody说。

John眉头紧锁。“计策还是好计策。一定有某种……”

门突然被撞开，通讯员Yelkov闯了进来，神色匆匆。看见Connor已经出来了，他惊得睁大了眼睛。

“将军！”他边喊边匆匆抬手敬礼。

John回礼。“Yelkov，”他说，“怎么了？”

Yelkov迟疑着，脸上恢复了迷茫的表情。“呃，有人要见你。”

John蹙蹙眉。“是谁？”

“说实话……我不知道，”Yelkov回答，“我以为她们俩都不在了。”

John眉头皱得更厉害了，Cody绞尽脑汁想着。他所知的人里有谁在任务中失踪？外面会是谁？

“在哪？”John问。

Yelkov指指走廊那头。“会议室。我让她待在那儿，因为大家都盯着她看，她很不自在。她想见你。”

Cody转头看着John——他无疑和大家一样困惑。终于，他迈步走出门去，留下Cody和其他人在屋里迷惑不解。

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

_是谁？_

John绞尽脑汁也想不出谁会要求见他。他认识的人都不在了。也许是Blair吧……或者Kristin Hamilton。她们也可能提出如此要求，对吧？过去的一两个月里，他可以说一直擅离职守，把自己放逐在时间机器室里。

当他走进会议室一眼看见那个要求见他的人时，他的心跳漏了一拍。完全的停滞，John一时觉得他要休克了。

 _不……_ 他疯了，绝对是疯了。是长时间锁在斗室里造成的。他心中苦涩。 _好极了。人类领袖精神错乱。_

幻觉。一定是的。

因为Cameron肯定不会站在他跟前。他的呼吸变得急促了。但是……如果这是真的呢？如果这不是他的幻视呢？如果她真的回来了呢？这太疯狂了，但他必须弄清……

“Cameron……？”他低喃道。

她美丽的脸孔上现出痛苦之色，她向前迈了一步。“John，是我……Allison……”

他张口结舌。这是个梦。噩梦。也许是鬼魂。人类救世主见鬼了……

他克制住心中忐忑，试探着向前迈了一步。“不……你已经死了。”他说，仿佛她还会不知道似的。“你……你死了，我亲眼看见你……”他曾把死去的Allison Young的 _尸体_ 拥在怀里，因为他没能及时救出她。这是他整整一个月擅离职守的惩罚吗？于是他被迫看见他没能救出的人的幻影？

Cameron——不，是Allison——那个 _鬼魂_ 一脸迷茫。“我记得她掐断了我的脖子……后来我醒过来，我又是迷茫又是害怕……”

他几乎放声大笑。这不可能……绝对不可能。

他疯了，产生错觉了。他该进精神病院，在Pescadero和母亲作伴。他们可以当室友……

或者……还有另一种可能。也许这不是Cameron，也不是Allison。也许这是……一个 _机器人_ 。另一个TOK，天网的圈套。他一下警惕起来。她看起来不像机器人，可这年头谁能说得清呢？他试探性地上前一步，伸手按在她胸口心脏的位置——如果她有心的话。

他惊呆了，他感觉到了。

她有心跳。她是人类…… _真人_ 。

欺骗你的大脑，让你以为自己在触摸幻象，这有可能吗？这也是骗局的一部分吗？他有可能身处梦境而不自知吗？一个梦，看起来是真的，摸起来也是真的，可你怎么知道它不是真的？

_有时候你不知道。_

但John Connor知道。在那一刹那，凝视着她惊惶的褐色眼眸，真相就如水晶般清澈可见。这不是梦，也不是错觉或者幻想。

他惊得合不拢嘴。没有道理，她不可能还活着。可这却是……真的。

这是Allison Young。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Preject Agency)，美国国防部高级研究规划局。


	55. 第五十五章 成长之痛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：Cameron告诉我，它们把你的尸体放进了……冷藏室……不……你是来杀我的！天网派你回来杀我！ALLISON：不！YELKOV：Connor！机器人侵入基地！[T-888伸手掐住Allison的喉咙。] JOHN：Allison！！

**瑟拉诺核电站**

John站在那儿，完全被眼前这姑娘的出现怔住了。这不可能。他亲眼见她死了，对吧？他 _知道_ 她死了。他曾把她的尸体抱在怀里，注视她毫无生气的眼睛。

究竟是怎么回事，她现在能站在他跟前？

Allison不太肯定地朝他微笑了一下。“嗨……”

“嗨？”他应道，依旧目瞪口呆。

Allison坐立不安，一脸尴尬、紧张和困惑。“我真的不知道该说什么……”

John迅速清理思路。他必须一查到底……无论真相是什么。“你可以从你是怎么活下来的开始说。”

Allison踟躇着，表情纠结。“我不知道。我什么都不记得了。我记得她掐住我的脖子……”她越说声音越低，渐渐没了声响。他也在绞尽脑汁思索着。也许，是失忆症？不，因为他找到她时她确实 _已经_ 死了。她后来又恢复了心跳吗？在真正跨过生死界限、踏上不归之路以前，一个人可以活多久——或者不如说，死多久？

但当时她的脖子折断了。而如今它完好如初。这一点他不可能判断错误。的确，骨头到现在也该愈合了，事情过去快一年了。可人不可能在脖子断了以后还活着。她已经死了，他很清楚。

Allison环顾四周，依然很不自在。“Cameron在这儿？”

John只觉心中一阵熟悉的悸痛，他咽了咽唾沫。“不，”他说，“她……走了。”

Allison沉默片刻，问道：“她把我的口信捎给你了吗？”

John隐约记得。Allison给他留了口信，即使知道他对她的背叛，她依然原谅了他。“是的。她捎了口信。”

Allison的脸痛苦地扭曲着。“你怎么能那么做？”

“怎么做？”他感觉自己提高了嗓门。

“爱她。”

John阴沉着脸。“什么？你以为我能控制自己爱上的人是谁吗？”

“可她是个机器人……”Allison反对道，“她是它们的一员。”

“不，她不是。”John简短地说。他摇摇头，尽量让自己理解她看问题的角度。“这里发生了很多变化。机器人成了我们的盟友。”

她似乎没怎么在听，眼里盈满了无法言喻的悲伤。“我还以为你爱我……”

John面露愧色。“我爱过。”他轻声回答。他咬咬嘴唇，缩了一下身子。“现在也是，”他更正道，“但是……那不一样。甚至可以说，现在更不一样了。我是说……你已经 _死了_ 。”

这么做并不轻松。他到未来的第一天就遇见了Allison，差点以为她是Cameron。他和她日渐亲近，甚至爱上了她。这不同于他和Cameron之间的爱，Allison死的时候他心碎不已。但后来Cameron回来了，而他……他在那以后就再没怎么多想她。他遵循了Kyle的建议。他将其埋藏心底，不去想那痛苦。

而现在她重新归来，就在他刚刚失去Cameron之后……他真的不知道该怎么做。他们再不会回到从前了，他们俩都是。发生了太多变故，过去了太多时间。

一方面，他惊呆了，也很是高兴她还活着。但是，每当他注视她的时候，就只能想到Cameron已一去不回，此生再难相见。

Allison似乎完全理解，即使她依然有种不安全感。她一向善解人意。“我只是……希望我们能做朋友，”她轻声说，“如此而已。”

John低吟一声，双手摁住脑袋。为什么这要如此艰难？他就那么坐在时间机器室里独自悲伤的时候，一切都要容易得多。因为在那里，他还能感觉到同Cameron的某种联系。而且，是的，他心底里还有那么点不顾情理地期盼着也许她会觉得难以忍受没有他的生活而归来。当然，那样的事决不会发生。因为实际上她正和他在一起，而她也知道完成那项任务有多么重要。

他听见狗爪子踩在水泥地面上的咔嗒声，抬头就见Sam进来，又是伸舌头又是摇尾巴。但一看见Allison，狗儿整个僵住了。John过去从不知道狗也可以显出惊骇的表情，但Sam此刻证明了这一点。

它悲嗥着，抬头用狗儿特有的可怜眼神看着John，显然很是被Allison所困扰，仿佛它知道那不是真正的Cameron，却又迷惑于她的存在。

而另一方面，Allison则笑容灿烂。“Max！”

John心里像撕扯般疼痛，说：“这不是Max。这是Sam。Max……死了……”

Allison低头看着Sam。“它真像它……”她喃喃道，更像是自言自语。她对上John的眼睛，一脸心碎。“对不起。”

“没关系，”他含糊道，“那是很久以前的事了。”

他看见她缩了一下。“多久了，我……”她渐渐没了声音，她还没法让自己说出“死了”这个词。

“一年。”John回答。

“所以现在是——”

“2028年1月。”

他听见有脚步声靠近，接着意识到Sam一定是引起了其他人的注意。一群人拥进来，冲在前头的是Logan、Ellison和Cody，他们都好奇是谁在跟Connor见面。

看清眼前的人时，Cody脸一下变得煞白，像是见了鬼。这一点，John得承认，他多少也是如此……

“John，”Cody嗓音苦涩，“那是谁？”

“我想……是Allison Young。”

一个大嗓门从走道那头传来：“人都在哪儿热闹呢？”Reynolds船长走进来，咧嘴笑着。视线刚落在Allison身上，他就眉头舒展，大步上前。

“欢迎回来，Cameron，”他开心地说，“我还以为你走了呢。”

Allison望着他。“我不是Cameron。”

“这是Allison Young，”John说。

Nathan又看看Allison，眯起了眼。“哇，这下我糊涂了。你是她的双胞胎？”

John插嘴道：“她们不是双胞胎。她是人类。”被这么多陌生人盯着，Allison显然很不自在。他很快开始赶他们出去。“好了，回去干活吧。这里没什么好看的。”

是没什么好看的，除了一个死而复活的人，面容宛若他的机器爱人兼前任副指挥。

他们离开时，Allison的目光扫过人群，搜寻着任何熟悉的面孔。“Kyle在哪？”

John咬住下唇。她当然会问起Kyle了。Kyle对她有如父亲。听闻她的死讯时，Kyle也悲痛欲绝。“Allison……他走了。他走了有一段时间了。他回到了过去。”

“回到……过去，”她重复着，努力去理解其中意思，“就像你？”

“不，我在时间旅行里是向前进的，不过这不是重点，”John回答，“你已经离开了整整一年。你认识的人几乎都不在了。Derek……Jesse……Kyle……”他眼里一亮。“嗯，Lauren和Sydney还在这里。哦，还有Blair！”他脸色黯淡下来，“别放在心上，你不认识Blair，但她曾帮忙去营救你。”

“营救我……”

John点头。毫无疑问，现在情况很诡异，但他已经重新开始感受到她在身旁带来的安慰。她什么都不记得而心存疑惑又有什么关系？他会帮她的。也许，等他帮她重拾记忆，她就会记起他离开后发生了什么，就能告诉他她究竟是怎么活下来的。

“我们登上了驳船，”John回答，“我们潜入囚室但……我到得太迟了。你……你已经死了。”

Allison抿着嘴。“你确定？”

“我当然确定！”他厉声说。她瑟缩了一下，他的面容一下变得柔和了。 _振作点，_ _Connor_ _，_ 他命令自己。他很肯定。他曾把她的尸体抱在怀里。他曾注视她毫无生气的眼睛。这一切依然如此地缺乏真实感……“你真的什么都不记得了？”

Allison别过脸，似乎在努力回忆。“我记得她掐得我透不过气来。然后……一切都消失了。”她重又注视着他。“发生了什么事？”

“然后，我们很快逃出了那里，我不得不把你留下，我们在这里举行了悼念仪式，立了纪念碑。后来Cameron回来了，她告诉我，它们把你的尸体放进了……”

他顿住了，骇然睁大了眼睛。 _哦，上帝啊，求求你，不……_ 这不可能……这简直是疯了！

见他停下不说了，Allison蹙了蹙眉。“放进了什么？”她追问。

“冷……藏室……”他抬头深深望进她毫无破绽的人类眼眸里，突然觉得一阵恐惧。“不……你是来杀我的！”他跳下椅子，跌跌撞撞地向后退开。

Allison惊骇地睁大眼睛。“什么？不！”

“就是这样！”他一字一句地说，“这就是它的计划！” _我恨天网，恨它，我恨它，我——_ “天网派你回来杀我！”

她脸色泛红，霍地从座位上立起来。他本能地往后跳开，保持着两人之间的距离。 _她是来杀你的，_ _Connor_ _。我早该知道……_

“John！”她抗议道。

“你想接近我……获取情报，或者别的什么！”

 _Allison Young_ _死了。我亲眼看见她死了。_ 它们只是利用了她的躯体，植入芯片一类东西，让他相信她是人类，从而放松警惕。Allison泪流满面，有那么一瞬，他 _几乎_ 相信了她。

“John，求你别说了……！我是人类！你感觉到我的心跳了！”

“你不会是我见过的唯一一个有心跳的机器人。”他阴郁地说。

“什么？”她脸上全是困惑，他面色阴沉。

“别跟我耍花样，”他吼道，“说啊！说你没有接到杀我的指令啊！”

“我——”她突然没了声音，迟疑着。他就知道。他悄悄探手去摸枪，动作缓慢，以免她觉察。

_这不是_ _Allison_ _……这是个机器人，一个圈套……_

“有一个声音，”她承认，“就像在我脑袋里，要我杀你，可……可我不想。那听着甚至都不像是我自己的声音……”

他皱着眉，按着枪套没有拔枪。那听起来不像是终结者。倒是很像……

“我要做一次X光检查，”他说，“我要看看扫描结果。我必须看看那下面有没有内骨骼。”

Allison怀疑地低头打量着自己。“那不可能！”

“我必须知道。”他由咬紧的牙缝里说。

门又被撞开，他怒冲冲地转身，简直有点想把那个总打断他们对话的家伙揍一顿。但是，他看见Blair Williams站在门口，一脸决然。

“Connor！机器人！”

她的目光落在Allison身上，他看见她表情一僵，脑子里想着各种可能性。“这是Allison。”他说。他能看出，她所有的猜想几乎同时烟消云散。

“什么？”

“是她。”他回答。 _好吧，至少我以为是。_

Blair张了张嘴，但很快摇头。“我们可以以后再说这个。现在，基地里进了机器人。”

“基地里？”他重复着，心往下一沉，“怎么回事？”

“天网发现了地雷，”Blair回答，“它派一架猎杀者飞过瑟拉诺上空，空降了几个机器人。看起来是制式T-888。它们一定是让那些T-X留守时间机器了。”

“对。”John边说边抄起等离子来复枪。他瞥了一眼Allison，她正四下张望，也想找一件武器。

 _我信任她吗？_ 如果她真的是个机器人怎么办？如果她真的想杀他呢？给她武器会让这变得更加容易。他套上生日那天Ellison送的护甲，抓起另一杆来复枪丢给Allison。

“走在我前面，不许转身。”他厉声命令道。

她显得很是受伤，但还是照办了，转身走在他前头。他们钻进走廊时，他还在想自己是否真的会那么做。如果她回身，他会向她开枪吗？他下得了手吗？

他想象着他的手指僵在扳机上，直视她的眼睛，在那里面看见Cameron的影子。他挫败地咬紧了牙。如果他这样放松警惕，他决不可能完成应尽的职责。

他握紧了来复枪，跟在Allison身后向交火声和尖叫声的方向奔去。他们还没赶到交火区，就有个机器人从阴影里闪出来，伸手抓向John的脖子。

没等他反应过来拦住她，Allison已经一把推开他站在终结者面前，她眼里混着恐惧和决然。机器人停住脚步，好奇地盯着Allison，仿佛认出了她……是个 _战友_ 。

或者不是，它显然认定她阻挠了它执行任务就必须死。它伸手掐住了Allison的喉咙。

那机器人收紧手指，John心里大声呼喊，以为会看见Allison的躯体瘫倒在地，脖子……又断了。

然而，什么都没有发生。

她的脖子没有 _折断_ 。

终结者歪过脑袋，而Allison也从震惊中清醒过来，抬起来复枪抵在它下巴上，扣下扳机。等离子束轰掉了它的脑袋。

她转过脸时，John依然一脸惊讶地望着她。

现在他看清了。她的脖子不仅没有折断，而且连一点印痕都没有。她也望着他，像是要休克了。

那句疑问从他唇间淌出，轻如耳语。“你到底是怎么了？”

她缓缓摇头。“我不知道。”

**瑟拉诺核电站医务区**

John打开医务室的门，看见屋里Lauren正给一个袭击中受伤的战士包扎伤口，他清了清嗓子。她抬头瞄了一眼。

“Reynolds和Cody解决了其他机器人，”她报告道，“但还是有很多人受伤。九人伤亡。”

John不安地交换着两脚重心，朝走廊里望了一眼——他刚才命令Allison在外面等着。“唔……我有个惊喜给你。”

Lauren抬起头，打趣地挑起一边眉毛。“你感觉还好吗？我是说，我知道你心情不好，但……”她锁起眉头，“你的脸色就像见了鬼似的。”

John勉强笑了一下。“你可以这么说。那正是我来这的原因。我要你看看她。”

Lauren眯起眼。“什么？你的鬼？”她嗓音里带着笑，但他知道这情况不会持久。

“瞧，”他看着手术台上的病人说，“你最好放开他。我不希望你不小心把他弄伤。”

“什么时候让我见你那个鬼？”Lauren怀疑地重复着。

“你会吓一大跳的，”他说，“放下所有尖锐器械，好吗，为什么不坐下呢？”

听到这，Lauren蹙起眉来，但她还是照吩咐做了。John探头到外面走廊。“进来吧。”

Allison走进屋，Lauren只是稍显惊讶。“她回来了？”

“那不是Cameron。”他说。

他看见Allison一见Lauren脸上就亮起来。“嗨，Lauren。是我……Allison。”

Lauren脸色发白，有一瞬他几乎以为她要晕倒了。“Ali……”她摇晃着上前一步，“怎么会……”

Allison看看John。他紧抿着嘴，只是望着Lauren，见她眼里泛起泪光。他感觉心里的愤怒和挫败少了一些。Lauren从Allison还在襁褓中时就开始照顾她，她和Sydney几乎就是Lauren一手带大的，她们是最好的朋友。

Sydney走进来，用一块湿布擦着手。“Lauren，我需要一些……”看见姐姐正无比震惊地盯着Allison，她渐渐没了声音。他看见小Fields脸上闪过一丝怀疑。

“Allison？”她低声唤道。

Allison微笑起来，有那么一会儿，三人静静相拥。这感觉很好。如果Allison真的是Allison的话。

“不想这时候煞风景，”John说，“但我们确实有个问题。”

Allison犹豫着望向Lauren。“我也不知道我是怎么活下来的。”

“我要你做一次检查，”John插嘴道，“一次X光检查。一次扫描。”

“一次扫描。”Sydney重复道。她干笑一声。“你不会觉得……”

“是的，我会，”他反驳，“一个终结者掐住了她的脖子，她的脖子却没断。”

Lauren一脸骇然，Allison望向John，眼里写满自责。他恨自己如此冷酷，但他们必须弄清楚。她似乎明白其中的紧迫性，因为她回头看着Lauren，轻声说：“如果这下面是金属骨架，我们该弄清楚。”

_如果我受损了，我们该弄清楚。_

_啊！闭嘴！_ 他咬着牙，向脑海里Cameron的声音吼道。他现在不能去想她，特别是在 _这一刻_ 。

“动手吧。”他说。

听见他冰冷的嗓音，Lauren终于反应过来，动作飞快地准备器械。John看着Allison躺上手术台，然后Lauren开始扫描。他屏住了呼吸。如果最后发现她是个机器人，他该怎么做？

如果她不是，他又该怎么做？

“哦，Allison，”Lauren低声道，“它们都对你做了什么啊……？”

John奔上前。“什么？情况如何？”

Lauren显得很是困惑。“和Marcus很像。Marcus Wright……只是相反。”

“什么？”他问，“相反？”

“Marcus是个终结者，有着人类的大脑、心脏和其他器官。”Lauren答道。

“对，”John说，“然后呢？”

“Allison还是个人类……只是部分被重造了，”她回答，“它们没把她变成机器人。它们留下了她的身体，她的组织器官，一切。它们只是用金属骨骼重造了她折断的颈骨。”

John陷入了沉默。至少，他现在明白为什么那个终结者没能杀死她了。“所以它们把她的尸体保存在冷藏室，重造了她的颈骨，令她起死回生，然后呢……为了什么？就为了把她送回来？做什么呢？它们肯定有某种意图。”它们总是有明确的目的性。

“这儿。”Lauren说。

John靠近扫描仪，看见有个小方块在Allison颅后，连着她的大脑。“一块芯片。”他意识到，心里一沉。

“试图控制她的大脑。”Lauren补充道。

John退开一步，思索着。“它们试制了一个男性型号，”他说，“Marcus是第一个。然后它们又试验了一个女性，一个和我关系更近的人。它们想利用人脑的智能。”他想起Allison曾说过她脑子里的声音一直想让她杀了他。但对她来说，对抗它似乎并不困难。“但还是不成功，没有像天网期待的那样。”

“把它取出来！”Allison惊惶地哭喊。她伸手在脑后摸索着，像是要徒手把它从颅骨上扒下来。John俯身攥住了她的胳膊，把她的手摁回手术台上。

“你不能像Marcus那样就这么把它扯出来，”他说着，望向Lauren。“她需要外科手术，移除芯片。”

Lauren咬咬嘴唇。“我不确定我是不是能……”

“你当然能！”John坚持道，“天网把它移植进去的时候也没把她弄死！好吧，没错，她那时已经死了，可你明白我的意思！”

“把它弄出来，”Allison低声呜咽，“求你。我不在乎是不是会死在手术中……”

John注视着Lauren。“你听到她说的了。动手吧。”

Lauren深吸了一口气，John转身离去。Allison在身后喊着他的名字：“John……”

他回身，只见她脸上挂满泪痕。“对不起。”那一瞬，他在心中筑起的高墙轰然倒塌。她在这里，在一个新的陌生时间里面对陌生的人，刚得知自己早已死去，而今起死回生，被植入芯片以成为天网的刺客。在那种情况下，换成他会怎么想呢？她无疑是被吓坏了，寻求着一张同情的面孔，却发现连他都不肯敞开怀抱。

“我也是。”他轻声说。这句话是真心实意的。发生这样的事不是她的错。事实上，要是当初他告诉她陷阱的存在而不是缄默不语以确保Cameron的降生，这样的事根本就不会发生。要是他说了实话，她也许根本就不会被俘。她根本就不会遇害，也不会陷入这样可怕的处境。

他心中一阵歉疚。

如果这要怪谁的话，就该怪他。

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站食堂**

食堂里，和往常一样，Savannah坐在John Henry对面，和他交谈着。对于Allison和John、还有他们的关系，John Henry有一大堆问题。

“她现在不一样了，”他说，“就像我。不是人类了。”

“不像你，”Savannah纠正道，“她还是人类。这就像装了一条假腿，并不会减少一个人的人类属性。而她有的是一根假的颈骨。”

“还有一块芯片。”John Henry指出。

“他们会把那个取掉的。”Savannah淡淡答道。

“有其他人像我吗？”

Savannah笑笑。“严格来说没有。机器人有很多，但它们没有一个像你这么好，John Henry。”

“我在想我们唱过的那首歌，”他回答，“《Donald，你的裤子呢》。在我们重新找到你之前，我试过邀请Weaver女士一起唱，但她不肯。”

Savannah忍住笑意。唱歌显然不像是那个总板着脸的T-1001会做的事。“我会和你一起唱。”

她看见他脸一亮，于是她唱了起来：“风从高处吹，风从低处来，穿过街道，撩起我的短裙……”

“少女们都向我打招呼，”John Henry也加入了，“唐纳德，你的——”他突然顿住了，她蹙蹙眉。

“裤子呢，”她大笑着接口道，“拜托，John Henry。那可是歌名呢。”John Henry没有动作。实际上，他完全僵住了，犹如一尊雕塑。她一阵恐慌。

“John Henry？怎么了？”是技术故障吗？计算机系统问题？“嗨，救命！”不到一分钟，Cody就冲了进来，看见她的眼泪，他被吓呆了。“他突然就僵住了，我不知道出了什么事……”

突然，John Henry又抬起头来，他环顾四周，一脸迷茫。

“John Henry！”Savannah喊道。出什么事了？怎么会？

John Henry好像并不开心。他抬头看着Cody。“你能叫Weaver女士和Logan先生过来吗？”

Cody匆匆点头，奔了出去。

“出什么事了？”Savannah问。

“我运行程序的时候偶尔会出现技术故障，”他回答，“有时会导致死机。我只好自动重启，但我还不确定故障原因。”

Logan和Weaver也走了进来，John Henry复述了他的症状。Logan仔细听着，但显得同样迷惑。Weaver先开口了。

“用Sarah Connor密室里的超级计算机给你做一次诊断检查，”她说，“应该能告诉我们该怎么处理这个问题。”

半小时后，Logan和Weaver完成了诊断，Savannah坐在他们对面的转椅里，忧心忡忡。

“他出什么事了？”

Logan转过头，但脸上看不出什么不安。“John Henry的芯片计算能力和存储容量已经跟不上他的成长速度。”

Savannah做了个鬼脸。“什么意思？他需要一个更大的芯片？”

Logan笑了笑。“不够准确。这块TOK芯片是目前最先进的芯片了。我们没有别的芯片可以用在他身上了。”

Savannah心中一阵恐惧。“那我们该怎么做？”

他一定是看出了她脸上的惊惶，因为他立刻抬手安慰道：“别担心。John Henry没事。我们把他的全部代码上载到了这台超级计算机里。现在他有成长空间了，可以在心智上发展得更加成熟。”

Savannah有些怀疑。“所以他现在在计算机里了？我们要怎么和他对话？”

“就像这样。”Logan回答。他把一根缆线接到John Henry脑后。“一根操纵光缆，”他说，“那块CPU仍在脑袋里，这样他就可以把程序的一个子集载入到身体里，代替超级计算机里的主CPU进行活动。”

Savannah挑起一边眉毛。“那是什么意思？他又被束缚缆线上了？”

“不，不，”Logan说，“他还是可以用这具躯体到处和大家交流。然后在接回光缆的时候，把获取的信息上传到系统。他的主要……实体在超级计算机里。不过，我们用加密短波在他的主CPU——也就是这台计算机——和他的身体之间建立了无线通讯。这样的传输速度比不上操纵光缆，但已经足够他实时控制这具身体并从他的视角感受事物。”

Savannah瑟缩了一下。所以基本上，他还是会被接在计算机上，就像过去被困在地下室时那样。这是有道理的。有那么大的空间，他才能继续成长。而不是挤在一块芯片上。

只要John Henry能够忍受，那么她也可以。

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站医务区**

_黑暗。_

_她孤身一人，又冷又怕。出什么事了？一盏灯亮起，她看见那人站在她身前。不是终结者，是个人。天网的人。_

“ _我叫……_ _Allison_ _。_ ”

 _他微笑着，笑容里却没有一点温度，冰冷_ 瘆 _人，令人厌恶。她环顾房间，满眼陌生。每一件东西都闪着冰冷的金属光泽，毫无生气。_

“ _你是谁？_ ” _她问，_ “ _我在哪？_ ”

 _他摇摇头。_ “ _这不是你该问自己的问题。你该问的是，你是谁_ _？_ ”

我是谁？

“ _我叫_ _Allison_ _，_ ” _她重复道，_ “ _Allison Young_ _。我是反抗军……_ ”

 _“_ _真的？_ ”

_当然是真的。她记得每一件事。她最后一次和_ _John_ _在一起的时光，被俘的经历，还有被她的复制品审讯的事。掐住她脖子的机械手。_

_黑暗。_

_“_ _我怎么了？_ _”_ _她问道，嗓音沙哑，_ _“_ _你想怎么样？_ _”_

_“_ _你还有价值，_ _Allison_ _。我们为你安排了重要计划。_ _”_

_他又笑了，她脊背上战起一阵寒意。_ _“_ _什么计划？_ _”_

_“_ _你将完成天网一直以来没能达成的目标，_ _”_ _他带着诡秘的微笑答道，_ _“_ _你将杀死_ _John Connor_ _。_ _”_

_“_ 不！”

Allison从病床上坐起来，尖叫着。John立刻站到了她身旁——她一出手术室，他就看护着她。他有些警惕，但仍很关切。

她崩溃了。“John，求你……让它停下……”

他的脸被悲伤扭曲，轻轻拉她靠在自己胸膛上，她呜咽着，拼命贴紧了他。 _我是什么？_

“取出来了？”她低喃。

“取出来了，”他说，“Lauren把它取出来了，都结束了。我们毁掉它了。”

她没有松开他。John也许声明过现在情况不同了，但她知道，有些东西从未改变。他依然关心人，非常关心。这是他的本性。他富于同情心。他是 _人类_ 。

“会没事的，”他安慰道，“我保证。”

于是，Allison感觉到了长久以来未曾体验的平静。她完全相信他。

因为John Connor永远信守承诺。

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站密室**

密室里，John站在人群之前。John Henry显然遇到了些问题，不得不再次接上电缆。战略小组全员在此讨论计划。

Perry、Cody、Savannah、Weaver、John Henry、Ellison还有Reynolds船长围成一圈，讨论着各种计划和想法。有些想法不错，但John知道真正的当务之急是什么。

“我们必须毁掉那台时间机器。”John坚定地说。

“但我们进不去，”Cody反驳，“有支T-X军团在那等着我们，守卫它。哪怕用霜爆枪也不行。”

“不用霜爆枪，”John眼中一亮，更正道，“用霜爆 _手雷_ 。或者炸弹。我们可以向整栋建筑投放液氮，把它们全冻住，然后我们进去用Z4炸掉时间机器。”

“Z4？”Cody重复着。

“Lopez和他的小组刚研发的，”John说，“理论上威力是C4的25倍。虽然还未经过测试。”

“那不是重点，”Cody反对道，“这整个计划太疯狂了。如果空气里到处是液氮，我们也没法进去。”

Perry哼了哼。“除非你想把自己也冻成冰块。死得硬邦邦的小冰块。”他又补了一句，像是要强调没人能从如此的极端严寒中幸存。

“所有冰块都是死的，Perry先生。”John Henry说。

Perry皱皱眉。“什么？”

“冰块，”John Henry答道，“它们不是活物，所以它们一定是死了。”

“它们没死，”Ellison耐心解释道，“说它们死了就意味着它们曾经活过。但它们一直都是那样。”

John Henry肃然点头。“我懂了。”

John望向Reynolds船长。“Mal……你们在水星上用的太空服……就是你带进宁静号的那些……能抵御极端温度对吧？比如严寒？为了适应太空环境？”

Reynolds点头。“是的。”

“我们要借用一下。”

Savannah抬手道：“等等，你想干嘛？”

John咧嘴朝似乎已领会计划的John Henry笑了笑。“我们要去做些T-X冰块。”


	56. 第五十六章 控制战局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [TX径直上前，一拳砸在John头上。一切陷入黑暗。] CODY：Connor失踪了。天网把他抓走了。[一个灰军在被铐住的John跟前来回踱步] JOHN：你想怎么样？[一个机器人从黑暗中走出。John的神情变成了全然的惊骇。] JOHN：不……

**瑟拉诺核电站**

“不。”John粗声回答，迈步向瑟拉诺核电站前门走去。Allison固执地追着他，恳求让她参加行动。

“听我说，”他坚决道，“你受过太多苦了，我不想再让你身陷险境。”更别提她几天前才刚动过手术。那块芯片，谢天谢地，已经从她脑袋里取出来了，她恢复了正常。除了结实得难以置信的脖子，一切正常。

同时恢复正常的还有她关怀的天性和助人的渴望。“让我去帮忙！反正我也不可能再怎么样了。我已经死了！”

“我不想看你再死一次。”John不无道理地说。一次就够糟的了。“我请求你，”他在走廊里停下，注视着她，“留下……留在这儿。我们可以……谈谈，等我回来以后。”

她有些泄气，但还是点点头，于是他继续迈步前行。那将是怎样的对话呢？一次“让我们重新做朋友”的对话，或者更进一步？他不知道。因为他也不确定他还能否做回从前。他曾爱过她，他失去了她。他爱Cameron，他失去了她。

他所在意的每一个人都离他而去。也许她和他保持距离会更好。那样她大概能活得长久些。

一名士兵从身后跟上他。“记得我吗，长官？Luke Wells上尉。”他说，“我们曾在堪萨斯地堡并肩作战。Cody说让我和您一起出这次任务？”

John点点头。“没错。”他需要一个对他们未来的计划没有重大影响的人，一个可以真正派回过去的人。他有种感觉，该在毁掉时间机器前这么做。毕竟，他还未送回那份名单，但天网却可能已派出它的杀手。

“Cody告诉您他已经把太空服放进卡车了吗？”Wells问。

“是的。”

“他告诉您因为天网的空中巡逻所以他建议开车去了吗？”

“是的。”

“他告诉您他还会带上钢铁侠动力服了吗？”

“是的。”

Wells蹙蹙眉。“那还有什么他没告诉您的呢？”

John挑挑眉。“如果他没告诉我，我又怎么知道他没告诉我呢？”

Wells张口结舌。“对不起，将军。”

John重新转向入口，看见Cody立正等着他们。他向John一笑。“准备好，就等你了。”

John回头向走廊里望去，只见Allison仍立在原地目送着他，无疑很是受伤。他畏缩了一下。哪怕只是看着她都让他心中剧痛。他知道，他们再也不可能回到从前了。当Cameron离去时，他的心也随她而去。他不认为他还能再去爱人。

无论Allison如何可能依然爱着他。

***************

 **内华达州** ， **天网基地**

John蜷身蹲在天网基地的墙边放哨，Cody忙着启动发生器向基地通风系统注入液氮。

希望这会像John Henry说的那样，把所有T-X冻成冰块。

过了好一会儿，Cody低声说“完成”并退离通风井。“大概十五分钟，它就会扩散到整个基地。开始着装吧。”

John挤进笨重的太空服，动手将其密封，同时听见Cody像被蒙住似的声音从头盔对讲系统中传来。

“我想我头盔戴反了……”

Wells已经穿好太空服，正摸索着武器。这就是太空服的唯一缺点，John想。戴着那副粗笨的手套，在必要时会很难射击或者快速移动。

“好了！”Cody宣布，“现在进去应该没问题了！”

John确认了他的头盔，深吸了一口气。 _我们出发。这最好管用。否则……_ 如果那些T-X还能动，他们就完了。

他小心靠近门边，推开它，另一手手指紧扣着来复枪扳机。里面弥漫着液氮蒸腾的白雾。当他们继续深入时，他看见一个T-X冻僵在角落里。

“简直不敢相信，”Wells迷惑地低语着，“真的管用。”

“当然管用，”Cody回敬，“这可是Connor想的点子。”

他们匆匆走过其他冻僵的T-X，进入时间机器室，John在身后关上门。

Cody取下头盔。“这地方是隔绝的，好像有独立的通风系统……”

“可能是为了避免时间机器过热。”Wells说。

“很好，”John嘀咕，“我没想把计算机全冻住。”他朝时间机器点点头，“另外，我们也需要使用这东西。我们可不能让它冻住了。”他很快侵入时间机器控制系统，读取了天网派回终结者的记录。

 _这简直是疯了，_ 他边看边想，它们派回了Fischer，几个灰军，Serena，以及他见过的其他终结者。Carter，Bedell，Greenway，Sydney，Sherman，Vick……

“它想杀死每一个人。”他低声说。

Cody耸耸肩。“你对它是个威胁。 _所有_ 这些人对它都是威胁。”

这没有道理。天网并不处于弱势。它不可能把他们视为威胁。“它有T-X军团。”

“对，冰块军团。”Cody哼哼。

“这是之前的事，”John指出，“近几个月我们一直落后。那时它正占上风。”

Cody耸耸肩。“我不想假装知道世界主宰的脑子里都是怎么想的。天网似乎觉得你依然是个巨大威胁。也许它对你比你自己更有信心。”Cody低头看着列表里的一个日期，揉揉脑袋。

“时间错误，”他指出，“那是Stark，但它没抵达正确的年份。”

 _Stark_ _？_ 那也是血书里的一个名字，但John自己从未深入研究过。那一定是被Cameron消灭的。“他在追杀谁？”

“Mark Wyman，加州州长。”Cody解释道。

John耸耸肩表示他不知道谁是Wyman也不知道天网为什么认为他是个威胁，等着Cody进一步说明。

“Sarah说服他相信世界末日的临近，”Cody说，“他组织警力，并警告公众在审判日时躲到地下和其他更安全的区域。他救了很多人。”

“难怪天网希望他死。”John嘀咕。他翻完了记录。现在一切都说得通了。他不可能单独派出人阻止每个终结者。他必须送回一份名单。

“Wells！”Wells已经脱下太空服，闻言望了过来。“我要你记住这些名字……”他将情报口述给Wells，要这名战士复述。

John摘下头盔，突然感觉很热。他知道房间是封闭的，但温度不该 _上升_ 才对。“是我的错觉，还是温度上升了？”

Cody蹙蹙眉，俯到另一台计算机上，对建筑进行了一次扫描，顿时脸色苍白。“哦。天网正试图断我们后路！它提升了温度。它一定有温控系统的控制权。那些T-X要解冻了。”

“背下来！”John厉声催促Wells集中注意力。他让那战士默读了三遍，才把他推到时间机器室中央。

Cody开始启动时间机器，忧心忡忡地看着蓝泡开始成形。几秒钟后，门被撞开，John转身看见两个T-X冲进来。其中一个朝时间泡开了一枪。

在Wells消失前的一瞬，John看见那枚子弹打进了他的身体。然后两个T-X都转向Connor，这给Cody和门之间留出了空档。

“快跑！”John嘶声喊道。

Cody犹豫了一瞬，向门口冲去。他边跑边回身向T-X开火，大喊道。“嗨，我在这，来抓我啊！”

一个机器人果然转身追赶他。John暗自希望Cody知道他在做什么。太空服能够阻隔的是温度变化，而不是子弹。

第二个T-X在原地没动，打量着John，似乎正从某处接收指令。然后她径直上前，一拳砸在他头上。

一切陷入了黑暗。

***************

 **内华达州** ， **天网基地外**

有时候事情就是那么顺利。

Cody回到入口处，满以为会看到一群T-X等着杀他。但令他惊讶（同时也松了口气）的是，它们还冻着。他意识到这片区域还充满液氮，于是边跑边扯上头盔。天网的加热措施显然还没作用到这里。在保证了他外逃路线的同时，它也把他的追兵挡在了半路上。

一字不差。

冲出大门向卡车狂奔的同时，他扯下头盔，脱下太空服，抓起无线电台。“瑟拉诺，这里是Cody Phillips，请回答。”

听见Cameron的声音应答时，他吃了一惊。 _不，是_ _Allison_ _，_ 他一从震惊回过神来，就对自己说。他深吸了一口气。“Connor失踪了。”

“什么？”她喊道，“怎么会？你……你得把他找回来！”

他讨厌她嗓音中的担忧。 _不是你！_ 他想大喊， _是_ _Cameron_ _！_ _Cameron_ _才是_ _John_ _所爱的人！他从没提过_ _Allison_ _！_ 他强迫自己深深吸气，镇定下来。

从根本上来说，她是对的。他必须把John找回来。因为某种原因，那些机器人没有当场射杀他。那就意味着它们俘虏了他。原因他不得而知，但不会是好事。他也知道自己不可能再进去了。T-X全都解冻了，回去他就死定了。他唯一的希望就是跟踪它们押运John的交通工具，不管那是什么。

“别担心，”他斩钉截铁地说，“我不找到他决不罢休。”他没等回应就挂断通讯，从后车斗里拽出新式动力服。Lopez这活儿干得实在漂亮。它像终结者一样由钽合金制造，是一套外骨骼，会使人类拥有可媲美终结者的力量。动力来自核电池，如今他们把核动力用在各种装备上，包括武器。他迅速套上动力服，将他的IFW接上动力源。

“好了……”他自语着，把头盔扣上脑袋，“我来救你了，Connor。”

***************

 **科罗拉多州** ， **天网研发所**

John Connor渐渐恢复意识，听见一个声音在说话，仿佛近在眼前。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看见一个黑色的身影正站在一块计算机屏幕前。

他想动，却骇然意识到胳膊和腿都被束缚在一张直立的台面上。他头上也有某种装置，让人很不舒服。John挣扎着，引起了他的狱卒注意。

“喔，喔，”那人说，“John Connor……你的生活还真是有趣。”

John脑子还没清醒过来。这家伙是谁……？ _我在哪？出什么事了？_ 他记得被T-X击晕了，但为什么带他到这儿？为什么不杀了他？

那人——肯定是个灰军——注视屏幕，微微笑着。John感觉脸僵住了。这是个天网基地吗？他们要在他身上做试验？

灰军带着残酷的微笑回望着John。“天网该多有兴趣听到这个啊——要杀了你，它们只需要……确保Kyle Reese死在世纪集中营。”

John咬着牙一言不发。这个灰军怎么会知道这么多？“你是谁？”

灰军吃吃直笑。“现在是我提问题，不是你。”

John环顾四周，发现黑暗中还有另一个人影，正凝神注视着几块计算机屏幕。“那是谁？”

“又是问题，”灰军说，“你满腹疑问，不是吗？不过也是，从一个其实不过是孩子的将军身上，你还能指望什么呢。”

John紧抿双唇，绷紧了下巴。这是怎么回事？他们想从他这里得到什么？

“跟我说说Cameron……”

John的唇抿得更紧了，但灰军似乎浑不在意。相反，他注视屏幕，摸着下巴。“真是有趣。”他把屏幕转向John的方向，John骇然注视着。

屏幕上都是她的影像——来自他视角的记忆。他脑中想到的回忆都实时反映在屏幕上。John一想到Kyle，就惊骇地看到父亲的图像铺满了屏幕，完全是John心目中的模样。

那是一个记忆读取装置，John悚然意识到。就像他们用来擦去Derek对Fischer记忆的那个，他们所毁掉的那个。天网重建了它。一幕幕记忆在他脑海中飞速闪过，他的生活，那些最私密的瞬间，他和Cameron，所有不该被他人知晓的事情。他用力咽了咽唾沫。这些畜生是谁？

“Cameron现在在哪？”灰军问。

John强迫自己封闭记忆。然而，他出乎意料地想起了基地里的Allison。

“啊，”灰军沉思道，“所以她还在瑟拉诺。也许我们该派人去解决她……”

John拼命挣扎着。 _我要杀了你，_ 他恨恨地想， _不管你是谁，我要杀了你。_

“……或许就是这位Johnny。”灰军继续道。John怔了一瞬才意识到他是在说那个黑影。它把头转向他，他看见它眼中红光一闪。John咽了咽唾沫。一个终结者。

机器人踱步走到暗淡的灯光下，John顿时在全然的恐惧中睁大了眼睛。“不……”他低语。这不可能。

是 _他_ 。一个他自己的复制品，一个有着他面容的终结者。它回望着他，神色泰然自若。

“它棒极了，不是吗？”灰军骄傲地十指交握，问道，“是我们的新技术。你瞧，他在屏幕上观察你的记忆，分析你对人的言行举止，学会有关你的一切，然后我就派他去取代你的位置。”

“为什么？”John依旧震惊于他的机器人副本的存在，“为什么不干脆杀了我？”

“因为如今杀了你也不会结束这场战争，”灰军回答，“你已经整合了反抗军。如果我们杀了你，Cameron或者你的其他战友会继续战斗。也可能不像现在，但天网想要的是更持久的效果。”

“更持久的。”John重复道。

“难道不是很明显吗？”灰军问，“天网要消灭反抗军。彻底歼灭。如果我派去一个容貌举止都和John Connor一样的终结者，人们就会把他当成John Connor。他们会告诉他一切，他能够接触所有事务，策划一次进攻，一次将引反抗军掉进陷阱的佯攻。”

John感觉血液沸腾，他挣扎着扯紧了腕上的束缚。“不会成功的！”他斥道，“他们不会上当的！”

“不会吗？”灰军问。他望着那机器人。“Johnny是目前最先进的人类模仿者，专为拟人设计。一个AIM。”

John咬着牙。 _对，我对那些家伙可有经验。特别是那个叫_ _Solo_ _的_ _。_

灰军又冲那机器人做了个手势。“无论从哪一点来看，他就是你。”

Johnny朝John露出一个灿烂的微笑。“这里是John Connor。如果你听到这条讯息，你就是反抗军。命运并非注定，只是事在人为。”

John目瞪口呆。那正是他的口吻，他的用词。甚至Johnny语音中的激情与自信都跟他如出一辙。他感到一阵忧惧。他的战士们 _会_ 看清真相吗？他们会意识到那是个机器人吗？当它表现得那副模样，活像 _他_ 一样的时候？

Johnny神色倨傲地望着John。“面对现实吧。我比你更优秀。”

“你是机器人！”John厉声道，“狗会认出来的。”

“啊，对。现在基地里有几条狗？”

John努力不去想，但还是看见Sam出现在屏幕上。灰军咧嘴笑起来。

“啊，看样子现在宝贝Sam是瑟拉诺唯一的狗。”他说。John暗自咒骂。其他军犬都在上次终结者偷袭中丧生了。Sam是唯一的幸存者，也是此刻基地中唯一的军犬。

“我想Johnny能处理它，”灰军继续道，“再说，那狗很可能根本就不会知道。我们把Johnny造得就像是你的老朋友Marcus。”

John缩了一下。他们到底 _知道_ 多少？

“不是人类，当然，”灰军承认，“但也许已经有足够的血肉骗过一条狗。另外，他们不能否认Johnny所知的一切。”

John脸色阴沉。“他什么都不知道。”

灰军得意地笑了。“我们看看吧。为什么不跟John说说你和Cameron在一起的那些甜蜜时光呢？”

John紧张地看到那些记忆不由自主地闪现在屏幕上。他感到一阵绝望。他情难自禁……他们正读取 _一切_ 。

灰军吃吃直笑，俯身靠近John，眼里闪着残酷的光芒。“感觉怎么样？”他笑着问。“知道你的一生都供人阅览？每一件事。你说过的每一句话，你保守的每一个秘密，每一段私密——”

John朝他脸上狠啐一口，那灰军往后退开，厌恶地擦着脸。“看来你身上还有点儿斗志。很好。因为我们才刚开始呢。Johnny？”

“没有人是安全的，”机器人一脸肃然道，“这是母亲教给我的座右铭。我给了父亲一张她的照片。我的《绿野仙踪》里有一封她留的信。”

 _再也没有了，_ John漠然想道。它在火力地堡烧毁了。把这也读去吧。

他的替身看着屏幕上映着John的思绪显出燃烧中的火力地堡。

“它烧毁了。”他补充道。John气红了脸。那机器人脸上的表情近乎自得，像是在说 _你赢不了的_ 。

“那Cameron呢？”灰军问，“你知道她多少？”

机器人绽出一个邪邪的微笑。“一切。”

John脸上抽搐，扯紧镣铐。灰军走过来，大笑着倾身激怒John。

“我最爱的回忆之一是在旅馆里那段，”终结者继续道，“是冰冷的……”他复述道，用的正是John的声音和口吻，“这就表示没问题，对吗？”

John狂怒地攥紧拳头，觉得怒火在体内熊熊燃烧。灰军乜了John一眼，又看看他的宠物。“Johnny，也许你该和小Connor说说你生日那天夜里……”

John脑袋猛地向前一顶，结结实实撞在灰军脸上，一声巨响。灰军踉跄后退，痛声哀嚎，气得两眼喷火。他捂着鼻子，手指那机器人。

“出发，”他命令道，“到瑟拉诺去。记得计划。”那替身一走，灰军就回身转向John，眼睛里亮得吓人。

“至于你，我给你准备了上好的节目，”他吼道，“你已经知道了，这东西能擦除记忆。我们就来看看你会有多喜欢它吧，等我们完全擦去你的意识，编进新的记忆，把你变成一个奴隶，一个灰军傀儡。那还不会削弱反抗军吗？”

John终于害怕起来，但他打定主意不让那灰军看出来。相反，他冷笑着，朝灰军糊满血迹的脸点点头。“我会先好好照顾那只鼻子的。”

灰军一拳砸在John嘴上，John本能地一口咬了下去，痛得灰军大叫起来。John顾不上疼痛，只是微笑。 _决不要朝人嘴巴打。_

“是谁教你怎么出拳的？”他继续刺激那灰军，“拇指收到掌心，握紧拳头，再试一次。”这情形难道不令人满意吗？

灰军看起来像是要爆发了，但终于还是握拳冲出了房间。

John为自己赢得了一些时间。可能不多，但也许足够了。他仍能尝到嘴里被灰军那拳打出的血腥味。他朝计算机设备的方向啐了一口，但距离太远，没有命中。

他低声诅咒，往后靠去，竭力理清摆在面前的选项。他不可能从这里越狱。光靠他自己不行。有人会来找他吗？Cody成功逃出天网基地了吗？如果是，他会考虑到John被俘的情况吗？他也许只会猜想John已被T-X杀害。

但有一件事他是知道的。他不能容许自己变成一个无意识的天网傀儡。那将是比死亡更可怕的命运，比发生在Allison身上的事，比任何事都更糟糕。

他无法想象失去记忆是怎样的情形，忘记他的朋友、他母亲、Kyle、 _Cameron_ ……他悲恸地合上双眼。没有希望了。

他没有力气，没有主意。

没有时间。

几小时后，灰军狱卒回来看他的囚徒，被打断的鼻梁上绷着条显眼的白绷带。他一进门就盯着John。

“我喜欢那绷带。”John讥讽道。

灰军的回应是狠狠一拳捣在John脸上。John被冲劲撞得往后一仰，忍住一声呻吟。 _这下要留熊猫眼了，_ 他讥诮地想。

灰军启动机器电源。“现在就是John Connor改变效忠对象的时候。”他说。

John绷着脸不露表情，心里却近乎崩溃。他宁死也不愿被夺去记忆，变为天网的奴仆。

他有些希望那灰军报复他时把他打死，而不只是打得他鼻青脸肿。

他宁死也不愿为天网效力。

他抬起头，竭尽所能用最凶险的目光挑衅那灰军。灰军丝毫不为所动。

“别担心，”他恶意地微笑着，“你什么都不会记得的……”

他伸手去启动记忆擦除，却听一声枪响。John在重重束缚中挣扎着循声望去，惊讶地看见灰军瘫倒在地，当场死于非命。一个矮胖的身影走进视野，然后John意识到那是个穿着钽合金外骨骼的人。

人影迈步上前，语音低沉，经过动力服里的扬声器，略显失真。“我是来自火神星的达斯·维达！”他举起一只手，分开中指和无名指，做出《星际迷航》里Spock标志性的V字手势。

即使声音蒙着，John还是立刻听出了这个声音。 _Cody_ _。_ Cody来救他了。“有人在你小时候让你看了太多科幻电影了。”他说。

Cody摘下头盔，咧嘴做了个鬼脸。“我有什么可说的呢？我父母都是时间旅行的反抗军战士嘛。”他上前开始解John身上的束带。“我们看那类电影的时候，他们总会指出实际情况应该如何。比如，通量电容器[1]真的是时间旅行的关键吗？”

“我不知道。”John揉着重获自由的手腕，承认道，“我不是很清楚那东西是怎么工作的。”

“我也是，”Cody承认，“不过我母亲知道。仅凭记忆就把整套设计记得一清二楚。我敢打赌她都能自己重造一台。我是说，如果他们那时有必须的零件的话，不过他们没有。”

“我很遗憾，”John真诚地说，“你父母的事。”

Cody笑得有些勉强。“噢，反正痛哭流涕也无济于事，不是吗？他们已经走了。”

John犹豫一下，很快改变了话题。“你是怎么从天网基地逃出来的？”

“建筑前部的液氮还没散，”Cody解释道，“那些T-X都还冻着，追着我的家伙也被冻住了。我跟踪押运你的车辆到了这儿。时间机器毁掉了。”

他拉过还装着几包Z4的背包。“现在我们可以炸掉这个意识控制装置，马上离开这里。”

John忧心忡忡。“我们得快点了。天网造了一个我的替身，它正朝瑟拉诺去。”

Cody瞪大眼睛。“一个你的 _替身_ ？”

“它看过我的记忆，”John涩涩道，“学会了如何表现得更像我。我不知道它会不会成功，但它想把他们引入陷阱。”

Cody一脸担心。“我们得在那之前赶回去。”

“你有交通工具吗？”John问。

“卡车就在外面。回到瑟拉诺还要几小时车程，所以我们最好现在就走。”他把IFW递给John，“接着。这套动力服在进来时保护了我，但这里恐怕很快就会有增援。”

John一边给同位素充能，一边跟着Cody钻进走道。“进来时情况如何？有T-X吗？”

“没有，”Cody回答，“看样子，在我们向灰军基地丢下核弹后，所有T-X都到内华达州基地去了。不过，它们也许开始分散了，我不知道。”

“所以我们要对付的是制式T-888？”John问道，“T-800之类的？”

“差不多，”Cody回答，“或者灰军。”

John缩了一下。他不喜欢轻取人命。特别是在他上次任务导致大量人员死亡却一无所获之后。他硬起心肠，跟在因动力服显得比平时高大的Cody身后。

他们快挨到出口处时，一阵弹雨倾泻在Cody的装甲上，John缩头靠在他身后。他探头只见一个有着Vick面容的T-888正用机关枪对他们扫射。意识到Cody有防护之后，它歪了歪脑袋，丢下武器冲上前想肉搏。

Cody也许是有护甲，但他恐怕还没法这样击败一个终结者。John翻身从Cody身后跃出，满意地看到同位素槽已经变红，对着逼近的终结者扣下了扳机。他看见光芒一闪，T-888的脑袋被炸飞出去，身体瘫软在地上。

Cody回头望过来，但John看不清他隐在头盔面罩下的表情。“谢谢。”Cody语音中饱含感激。

John点点头。“我们走。”

他们出去找到了卡车，一路无事。一上车，Cody就除下笨重的动力服掌起了方向盘，让John操纵车载炮，以防万一遭遇猎杀者。

Cody以能把人颠散架的高速在崎岖路面上急驰，但就John的角度来看，还不够快。他用力咽着唾沫。那个东西，那个他的复制品将进入瑟拉诺核电站，召集Perry、Ellison、Allison、Nathan……任何一个反抗军重要角色。然后他将引他们踏入陷阱。

他们将会死去。他们都将死去，因为他。

John挫败地拍打着卡车。为什么这样的事总发生在他身上？为什么他总是招致如此多的死亡？说实话，难道就没人更胜任这职责吗？

Cody抬眼望过来，眼中满是担忧，显然多少读出了John脸上的表情。“坚持住，Connor。”他静静地说。

_坚持住，宝贝。_

John咬紧牙关。Cody也许是尽力想帮忙，但这只能勾起更糟的回忆。关于Allison被俘前的回忆，关于他背叛她、没有警告她有陷阱的回忆，关于他抱着她渐渐冰冷的身躯、无能为力的回忆。

一年后她出现在门口时，如他记忆中一般明眸靓丽。他本该大喜过望的。而他也确实高兴，高兴她没有死。

但他所能想到的只有Cameron。

而现在，Allison被困在瑟拉诺核电站，和假John在一起。她又要死了。

全都是因为他。

Cody停下卡车，剩下的路要步行，他们不想惊动假John或反抗军战士。如果那家伙已经进去了，他们可能会认为他——真正的John——是机器人。

现在还是保持低调为妙。

John确认了前方就是瑟拉诺，接着探察四周情况。似乎没有人出来巡逻……

“你觉得我们超过那个替身了吗？”Cody蜷在阴影中问。

John摇摇头。“不可能。它走得比我们早，也许还用了更快的交通工具。甚至可能是一架摩托终结者。” _现在，它就在那儿……_ 他们必须小心行事，说服其他人相信他才是真正的John。因为现在他们可能站在假John那边。

“我们查看一下情况。”Cody提议道。他起身向黑暗中前行。就在John迈步跟上时，出事了。

一次巨大的爆炸撼动了瑟拉诺核电站，基地从内部炸开，混凝土块和火焰四处飞溅。John和Cody抱头蹲下寻找隐蔽。John能感觉到爆炸的热浪烤着他颈后。

他颤巍巍站起身，目瞪口呆地看着指挥部的残骸。整栋建筑被夷为平地，只剩瓦砾和火光。

John注视着熊熊火焰，冰冷的恐惧和骇异让他几乎瘫痪。“不……上帝啊，不……”

瑟拉诺核电站没有了。

一起消失的还有营地里的所有人。

**未完待续……**

 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 通量电容器(flux capacitor)，电影《回到未来(Back to the Future)》中时间机器的关键部件。


	57. 第五十七章 兵不厌诈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [John举起榴弹发射器对Savannah开火。John Henry抓住她。] [一波爆炸把Allison掀到空中。] ALLISON：我们得谈谈。求你了。JOHN：已经回不去了。我们都和以前不同了。ALLISON：你还是John。我也还是Allison。[John走上前，轻轻把唇贴在了Allison嘴上。]

**两小时前……**

**瑟拉诺核电站入口**

当班值守的Nathan Reynolds正斜倚着墙，却听见敲门声，一个熟悉的声音喊道：“嗨，开门！”

 _John_ _！_ Nathan欣喜地意识到。Connor一定是逃了出来。开门前，他却犹豫了，透过观察孔窥看着。那看着确实像John Connor，但这年头谁都说不准。

“我怎么知道你不是个机器人？”

那孩子翻了个典型的John Connor式的白眼，叹气道：“Mal……”

Nathan咧嘴笑了。这当然是John。这完全是他的举止，而且没有多少人知道Nathan的绰号。“开个玩笑嘛，Connor。”他说着打开门。他感觉到了Cameron——不，不是Cameron，是 _Allison_ ，他提醒自己。好家伙，这太让人糊涂了，她们俩看上去简直一模一样。

John一进屋，Allison就一脸释然迎上去。“怎么回事？”她问，“Cody说你被俘虏了。”

Connor一脸不解。“被俘？”他重复道，“被俘的是 _Cody_ 才对！我跟踪过带走他的囚车。”

Nathan做了个鬼脸。事情不大对头。“Cody呼叫过我们。说 _你_ 被天网抓走了。”

Connor凝神思索。“你确定是他？”

Nathan看见Cam——呃，那个酷似Cameron的女孩——突然不太肯定起来。“机器人能模仿声音对吧？”

“对。”Connor说。

“那么……这是个骗局？”那女孩猜测道，“Cody才是被俘的人？”

Connor缩了一下。“恐怕是这样。真不知道我要怎么跟Savannah交代……”

 _对，_ Nathan记起来。Cody和Savannah是挚友，关系亲密。他皱起眉推推Connor打趣道：

“我们怎么知道 _你_ 不是机器人呢？”

John挑挑眉毛，但Nathan紧追不舍。“我们第一次见面是什么时候？”

“2027年9月5日。”

“哈！”Nathan说，“露馅了吧！只有机器人会记得那么清楚。”

Connor依然一脸困惑。“你也记得啊。”

Nathan一下噎住了。“哦……唔……对……”

Connor转向那女孩，脸色重又肃然。“我们得通知Yelkov封锁所有来自Cody——终结者Cody——的呼叫。”

“我们要去营救真的Cody？”Nathan问。

Connor目光转向他，点点头。“对。我有个计划，我们的一个新目标。”

这听起来像是要其他高级军官也来听。“嗨……”他看着那女孩，一时想不起她的真名，“……你，”他磕磕巴巴地说，“去叫上Perry少校，还有其他有脑子有枪的人。”

她又看看John，但还是很快去做Nathan吩咐的事了。他转向Connor。“那么，有什么计划？”

Connor摇摇头。“等其他人来再说。这样我只要说一遍就行。”

Nathan撇撇嘴，缓缓点头。“真聪明。”

他们默默站着，直到那女孩带着Perry少校和James Ellison回来。

那女孩一定已经告诉他们被俘的是Cody而不是Connor，所以看见John在场时没人显出惊讶。

“找我们什么事，Connor？”Perry问。

John清清嗓子开腔了。“跟踪押运Cody的囚车途中，我发现了一些东西。天网的主卫星基站。解决那里，我们就可以切断它和终结者之间的联系。但我们必须行动，发动一场进攻。”

“进攻？”那女孩插嘴，“我们可以派一支小队。”

“不是一支小队，”Connor打断她，“是全体出动。基地里所有人。那地方到处是灰军和终结者。我们得竭尽全力。”

Perry不赞成地蹙着眉。“全体出动？如果失败……”

“不会的，”Connor坚定地说，“我们不可能失败。天网不会料到我们这么做，但我们必须速战速决。这场战役可以永远结束这场战争。”

Perry举起一只手。“Connor，等等。也许我们该再想想……”

“还有什么要想的？”John问，“计划完美无缺。”

Nathan感觉不太对劲。John一向以运筹帷幄而闻名，但他从不曾如此突兀地提出如此庞大的计划。不过，Nathan觉得这计划没准管用。

“全军动员投入战斗，”他说，“对抗一群T-X和其他天网渣子，以摧毁人造卫星并切断天网的控制……”Perry点头赞同，似乎以为Nathan在反对这项计划。但Nathan对John咧嘴而笑。“你很有我的傻劲儿。”

那女孩又插进嘴来，完全破坏了气氛。“John，求你了，”她恳求道，“你这一天太累了。还是……明天再说，好吗？”

John重重叹了口气。“好吧。如果你这么说的话。”

Nathan交叉双臂目送Connor离去。从什么时候起那女孩对他有这样的影响力了？他用她取代了Cameron吗？他们俩之间的感情似乎不可能如此替代。那种爱坚韧深沉，坚不可摧，无可取代。也许Connor只是在表示友善。

也许他只是长途跋涉回来太累了。

 _是的，_ Nathan点头对自己说， _就是这样。_

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站**

Allison知道她不再拥有John的爱。她不确定她是否还拥有他的信任。但她还抱着最后一丝希望，希望他会听她的劝说。John的机会看起来很好，可如果他们失败了呢？如果天网正以逸待劳呢？他们不能这样孤注一掷地赌上整个反抗军。他们需要一个后备计划。

她看见John进了他的个人住所。Allison赶上去，到了门口却觉得有点尴尬。John立刻注意到了她，转过身来。

她交换着两脚重心，紧张地问：“我能进来吗？”

“还用问吗？”他答道，一边张开双臂迎她进来。他的态度较他们最后一次见面时大为改观。那时，他差点把她脑袋拧下来，因为他以为她是来杀他的。也许他是对此心存愧疚。也许他真的很高兴她没死。也许他 _确实_ 信任她。也许他希望他们能重新成为朋友。

这正是她来这的原因。

“我们得谈谈，”她低声说，“求你。”

他眯起眼，近乎揶揄地说：“你的芯片没又出故障吧，嗯？”

Allison蹙蹙眉，下意识伸手摸了摸脑袋上手术取出天网芯片的位置。这是个玩笑吗？如果是的话，那可真是个冷笑话。知道天网对她所做的事时，她就已大受打击。如此残忍的调笑并不像John的风格。“求你了，”她恳求道，“你说过，等你回来的时候我们可以谈谈。”

他侧过头，打量着她。“嘿，我们没什么需要谈的。”他微笑着。当他走近时，她既惊且惑。怎么回事？前一刻他还残忍地拿她打趣，下一刻他却要和她亲近？他从不曾这样待她。“不要拒绝，”他低语，“我知道你想我。”

天晓得，她确实想。她心跳得飞快。 _他_ 想过她吗？她的死是否终于使他放下了心结？她知道他先爱上的是Cameron，但他是否一直渴望一些不同？

一些更 _人性化_ 的接触？

他站在她跟前，深深凝视着她，眼里却没有往日的柔和。这一年里他已经变了这么多吗？

John走上前，轻轻把唇贴在了她嘴上。她感受着这个吻，记起她曾是多么渴求它，她曾是多么爱他。

但她意识深处有声音在喊：“这不对！”她先退开了，竭力压下脑海中那个细小的声音，只觉双唇上火辣辣的。John咧嘴一笑，走过去关上了门。

Allison脑中一时警铃大作。“你在干什么？”她太了解他了，深知他决不会这么做。他爱的是Cameron。她死后重生回到基地时，就在他眼里看到了。两人初次重逢时，他唇角喃喃的是Cameron的名字，带着种近乎绝望的渴盼。看清真相后，他备受打击。

那样的爱是不死的。他不会就那么忘掉Cameron转向她。John不是那样的人。他一开始爱的就是Cameron，他用了几年的时间才允许自己渐渐接近Allison，允许自己在意她。眼前的人一点都不像John。

他脸上挂着个怪诞的微笑。“你说什么啊？我们一直这样啊。我们在一起一年了。”

 _一年。_ 她盯着John，感觉自己捏紧了拳头。全都错了。一切都错了。他的眼睛，他说的话，都错了。

因为这不是John Connor。

“你是谁？”她低声问。假John的笑容渐渐淡去，意识到自己露馅了。他突然伸手掐住她的喉咙，加上力道。

但她没有感觉。这就是有金属脖子的好处，她心想。她从他手中挣脱，冲到房间那头，抓起一把放在桌上的9毫米手枪。她转身连开几枪，听见子弹撞在假John血肉下的金属骨架上，铿然作响。

 _绝对是机器人，_ 她意识到。

她躲过假John的拦截，夺门而出，冲下走廊，大喊着Weaver和John Henry。她脚下不停，脑中也思绪飞转。如果那玩意是个冒牌货，那么真正的John在哪？他是否还被囚禁在什么地方，就像她过去一样？他见过他的机器替身了吗？他是否也像她见到Cameron时一般惊骇？

它们也会杀死他吗？

她眨眼忍住愤怒的泪水。她现在帮不了John，她保护不了他。当务之急是干掉这个假扮他的机器怪物。

然后他们会找回真正的John。

她不找到他决不罢休。因为很久以前，他曾向她保证会来救她。他信守了诺言。他只是到得太迟了。

但她不会。Allison神色坚毅，下定了决心。

_我保证。_

***************

**瑟拉诺核电站密室**

密室里，Savannah同John Henry相对而坐。他依然联接在超级计算机上，叫她很是为他难过。

“你是不是怀念能四处走动的日子？”她问。

“我还是可以四处走动，”John Henry回答，“但我的实体存储在这台超级计算机里。如果我的身体分离出来，我可以远程控制它，但它不会有我全部的知识。”

Savannah做了个鬼脸。“感觉好奇怪。”她犹豫一下，继续道，“我很难过你不得不变成这样。”

“不必难过，”John Henry微笑道，“现在我有了更大的成长空间。我可以学会更多东西。我在脑海里回放了过去发生的事，观察Connor先生和他的朋友、爱人的互动，特别是和Cameron的。”他停顿一下，“我想，我现在明白什么是爱了。”

Savannah俯身正要说什么，却听警报响起，那是发现入侵者的信号。她从椅子上跳起来，冲向门口。“我去看看怎么回事。”

她听见John Henry的声音在身后叮嘱她小心。John Henry启动监控设备辨认入侵者的身份。

看来John Connor是这场骚动的始作俑者。他正手持榴弹发射器和机枪走在基地里，向任何挡路的人开枪射击，连终结者Solo都被他干掉了。

John Henry担心起Savannah的安危来。他知道那机器人打算做什么。他赶忙驱使他的身体去救她。

Savannah已经上到主隧道一层，挨个走廊搜索那机器人的踪迹。它要么是还没到这个区域，要么就是已经经过这儿了。她攥紧手里的等离子来复枪，继续向前搜索。

前方有个人影转过墙角，她立刻认出了他。“John！”她喊道。他大概知道出事了。他全副武装，无疑是在追捕入侵的终结者。

但John没有像往日那样微笑着安抚她，而是举起榴弹发射器对准她。Savannah骇然睁大了眼睛。但就在榴弹出膛前一刻，她感觉有人抓住她的肩膀，一把将她拽开。John Henry站在她身后，拉她旋身避开，用自己的身体做盾牌挡住了飞射而来的榴弹。

榴弹击中了John Henry，她尖叫起来，两人被冲击力向后掀到了地上。她抬起头，只见终结者John走过来想检查射击成果。但是，没等他走到她跟前，Nathan Reynolds就从一条支隧道冲出来，用火箭发射器瞄准终结者John开了火。那机器人被炸得粉碎，金属块落了一地。

Savannah伏低身子，护住头，却听见Reynolds低低的口哨声。与此同时，Ellison出现在隧道中，两眼紧盯着Reynolds。

“你从哪搞到这个的？”

“啊，我不想用这些小破枪，”Reynolds举起还待在枪套里的9毫米手枪说，“所以问Lopez那伙人要了个更带劲的。”他咧嘴一笑，“很管用。”

余烟散尽时，Ellison注意到了地上的Savannah，冲到她身畔，用有力的双臂半搀半拉地将她扶了起来。

“你没事吧？”他问道，嗓音里饱含关怀。

Savannah点点头，因为刚才的爆炸，还有点晕眩。“我没事。John Henry……” _John Henry_ _怎么样了？_ 她挣开Ellison，跪倒在John Henry残破的躯体旁，双手捂住了嘴。榴弹造成了可怕的损伤，他几乎浑身都是弹痕。John Henry看起来像是关机了……或者死了。

她唇间泄出一声哽咽。“不！”他尽力保护了她！他将自己置身险境救了她。他 _牺牲_ 了自己！

他的话在她脑海中闪过。 _我现在明白什么是爱了。_

也许，他确实明白了。也许，这就是他展现他最终理解的方式。她抬头望着Ellison和Reynolds，一脸心碎。

“我们得修好他，求你！”

Reynolds先做出了回应。“别担心，孩子。我们会把他们带回来的。”

Ellison蹙蹙眉。“他不是在超级计算机里吗？”

Savannah脸上一亮。对，John Henry还活在那台计算机里。她马上就可以和他说话了……

Wallace和Brooks奔进屋，一眼就看见倒在地上的终结者John和John Henry。“出什么事了？”Brooks边问边跑过来看John Henry。

Savannah含泪解释了John Henry如何牺牲自己保护她。“他还在计算机上，对吧？”

Brooks和Wallace对望一眼。“我们刚从计算机房过来，”Brooks说，“我们本来想问John Henry能不能告诉我们假John在哪。”

“然后呢？”Savannah问。

“他不在。”

“你说他不在是什么意思？”Savannah重复道。

Reynolds吃吃笑起来。“什么？超级计算机长腿跑了？”

“不，”Wallace应道，“是他不见了。他尽可能将一切数据上传了，这样我们将来可以在别处把他导入一台新计算机。”

“为什么？”Savannah不解问道，“他认为会发生什么事吗？”

Lopez径直冲过隧道，惶然报告：“一个终结者刚把自己反锁在计算机房里……”

Savannah猛抬起头。“又一个？”基地里到底有多少这种东西？

“假John一定是放了他的几个好伙计进来。”Reynolds思忖道。

“它在里面干什么？”Ellison问Lopez。

“它把那地方到处绑满了Z4。”

“ _Z4_ ？”Savannah不安地重复道，“你是说C4吧？”

“我就是说Z4。我们的新发明。爆炸威力相当于C4的25倍。”

Savannah一脸骇然。“它想炸掉整个基地。”

Ellison伸手抓起无线电。“Yelkov，打开通讯线路，通知整座地堡，包括民用隧道，不要遗漏一个角落，下令全员撤离。”

“我估计不超过两分钟，那玩意就会把所有炸药布好，”Lopez回答，“我们得赶快撤离。”

Allison听见Yelkov在通讯线路上狂吼着撤离指令，赶忙去引导片区内的人撤往最近出口。Max——不，是 _Sam_ ——跑在前头，急迫地吠叫着，引着战士们扎进夜色中，向丛林奔去。

她发现Lauren和Sydney架着个她不认识的战士从后面跟了上来。Allison轻舒了口气。他们是最后几个人了。大家都出去了。现在他们只需——

突变骤起时，她几乎来不及反应。上一秒她还站在距瑟拉诺入口几步的位置，下一秒她就感觉自己被气浪掀起，灼热的火焰舔舐着她的肌肤，爆炸的轰鸣震耳欲聋。

她的脑袋撞上了什么金属物件，有一瞬她以为自己要昏迷了。然而，她努力保持着清醒意识。她听见一声可怕的尖叫——那是个离爆炸太近的战士，受到气浪冲击，左半边身子都重度烧伤。

她腿上忽一阵锐痛，接着大地倒悬着扑面而来，她能感觉到鲜血从额头上流淌下来，可她只能眼睁睁看着已成废墟的瑟拉诺核电站。爆炸撼动了基地的根基，把它夷为平地。

她听见Sam悲吠着，不知那狗儿是否以为它的主人被困在什么地方了。她心都碎了，她希望自己能告诉它John没事……可他真的没事吗？天网派了一个假John渗入基地，那么它们把真正的John怎么了？

她依然感觉头晕目眩，Sydney走近她，伸手帮她站起来。“你还好吗？”她问。

Allison点头，但立刻意识到自己错了，只觉一阵头痛，几乎跌倒。“Lauren在哪？”她喃喃。

“在帮Ridley，”Sydney答道，“我们得走了。”

Ridley一定是那个爆炸中受伤的战士。Allison虚弱地点点头，向相对安全的树林中走去。天网随时可能回来确认它们的行动是否成功。

一进树林，他们就遇见了Ellison、Reynolds和其他人。大家都面有余悸，但看样子没怎么受伤。他们一定是在瑟拉诺爆炸前就找到了隐蔽所。

一根小树枝啪的折断，树丛窸窣抖动，众人循声望去，只见John Connor和Cody出现在视野中。一刹那，三十挺来复枪瞄准了John，面对着如此情景，一丝恐惧在他眼中一闪即逝。

“嗨，嗨，等等！”他把手举过头顶道，“我不是机器人，是我啊！”

“他可能是另一个。”Perry冷峻地说，没有放低武器。

但Sam——John忠实的犬科伙伴——一见John就活跃起来，快活地吠了一声冲上前去。这向其他人证实了John的身份。他们缓缓放下枪。

John抚摸着Sam微笑了一下，但很快没了笑容。Allison知道，本来也就没什么可以笑的。他的视线在她身上短暂停留，但随即转向还在冒烟的指挥部废墟。

“怎么回事？”他问。

Reynolds先开口了，他指着瑟拉诺的方向。“唔，它被炸了。”

“我有眼睛。”John说。

“来了个家伙，”Reynolds又道，“我们以为是你，但上当了。它把整个地方布了Z4炸药，然后……你都看到了。”

John脸色阴郁。“它本来不应该炸掉任何东西的。它本该是来渗透的。”他望向Cody，“那个灰军跟我说他派它来渗透，以接触机密情报，引反抗军入陷阱。”

Allison回忆着假John企图做的事。“它企图骗我们发动一次进攻，”她说，“Perry和我都劝他去睡一觉，明天再做决定。”

“但后来我们发现它不是真正的你，”Reynolds接口道，“我猜它就转而执行了后备计划，炸掉基地。”

John顿时轻松了些。“那么它没骗过你？你知道它不是我？”

“是Allison先发现的。”Savannah静静开口道。

John似乎这时才注意到Savannah，看见她怀抱着John Henry残破的身体时，他睁大了眼睛。Allison忍住撇嘴的冲动。现在情况不一样了，她提醒自己。她一直都知道John有一些机器人盟友但现在……它们似乎更公开了，也更被关注了。即使这让她反胃，她还是尽量去接受它。看在John的份上。

“他怎么了？”John问。

“他救了我的命，”Savannah流着泪哽咽道，“我们得修好他……”

“我们会的，”Logan肯定地插话，“等我们找到新的基地就修。”

John似乎从刹那的震惊中恢复过来，注意力转回早先的对话上。“那么是你认出了它是机器人，”他问Allison，“你是怎么知道的？”

“他……”她犹豫着。她不打算告诉他假John吻过她。她要怎么对他说她知道那不是真正的John只是因为她知道John已不再在意她？即使他不态度冷淡地表示蔑视，他也会很尴尬。“他的行为举止不像你。”她终于别过脸去。

没人能明白那有多么糟糕。John站在那儿，表现得仿佛他们真的彼此相爱。她无法否认她是多么渴望他的吻，在她…… _过去的_ 生活中从未真正得到的吻。而当它出现时，亲吻她的却并非John。而是一个长着他模样的机器人。

这让她觉得恶心。

这不是和John亲吻Cameron时的情形很像么？Cameron只是 _她_ 的复制品，对吧？一个用于假冒人类的机器人替身？那么，为什么John会如此矢志不渝地爱恋Cameron？为什么他爱她更深？

“我们该走了。”Cody轻声说。

大家似乎还震惊于局势的突变，但渐渐他们都开始恢复注意力。

“去哪？”Perry问。

“要我说，去鹰岩地堡。”John回答。

“鹰岩地堡，”Perry重复了一遍，语气里透着不赞成。“鹰岩地堡里什么都没有了。”

“没错，”John回答，“经过这么长时间，已经没有病毒了，它就在那儿，等着我们再次启用。这也只是暂时的。只需等我们想法找到有更多高科技设备的地方。最终我们将回到金鱼地堡。那里还有几架A-10，一架直升机，以及小海妖。相信我，以后我们会用上那些的。”

众人要么是同意了Connor的计划，要么是太挫败无力争辩。他们都动身跋涉穿过丛林，竭力不去想那片被留在身后的废墟。

***************

**一周后……**

**鹰岩地堡计算机房**

计算机房里，Savannah坐在John Henry那具快恢复正常的躯体旁。Logan已将John Henry的主程序导入超级计算机，他可再次通过操纵光缆连接他的身体。

John Henry脸上重现生机、漾出灿烂微笑的一瞬，她只觉全身一阵轻松。

“你好。”他快活地说。

“嗨。”她咧嘴笑道。

“我学会了很多东西，”John Henry回答，“在这次遇袭前，我正要告诉你我学会了什么是爱。”

Savannah迅速点头。“对。”他想现在对她说吗？他现在真的明白了？这就是他救她的原因么？

“我意识到，我愿意牺牲自己来保护你，因为你是我的朋友，”John Henry答道，“我以前就曾经历过死亡，那实在不是令人愉快的体验。但相比让你死去，我情愿自己再死一次。”

Savannah用力咽了咽唾沫，几乎难以置信。他真的领悟了其中真谛，他终于学会了爱……

“爱一个人就要有自我牺牲的精神，”John Henry说，“自觉自愿的牺牲行为，正是爱的最佳诠释。不是对自己的爱，而是对他人的爱。”

“那么你……你感觉到这种爱了？”

“是的，”John Henry肃然应道，“对你、Connor先生、Ellison先生和Weaver女士……”

Savannah没有批判说Weaver也许不值得John Henry的爱。她杀死了Savannah的亲生母亲，她是个机器人，所以她也并不真的在乎John Henry。她不像John Henry那样理解爱。

天网也不像John Henry那样理解爱。Savannah不知道自己为什么突然有如此感觉，但她知道那就是关键了。

那就是他们打赢这场战争的关键。

***************

**鹰岩地堡兵营**

他们费了一番功夫才在鹰岩地堡安顿下来，事实是……John Connor还不能适应。他只在某些地方真正有过家的感觉。2号据点和瑟拉诺核电站。但主要是瑟拉诺。在瑟拉诺，他有Cameron。他那么多珍贵的美好记忆都发生在瑟拉诺。

现在它消失了。

他看见Allison进屋，在对面她自己的铺位上坐下。这就是另一样他怀念的东西，他意识到。有自己的独立住所。在这里他不得不和二十名战士共享房间，其中包括Allison。和她共处一室让他很是煎熬。

然后还有Yelkov震天响的鼾声。

Allison沉默着，他也没有搭话的打算。这带来了太多伤痛。他畏缩不前。他知道，自从她回来以后，自己一直对她太冷酷。而她想要的只是看到一张友善的脸而已。在她经历了那一切之后，想要这点东西过分吗？

她依然很了解他，比其他人都了解他。是她识破了那个冒名顶替者。她从未真正告诉他，她是如何看穿的。

他坐起身，朝她铺位上望过去。“你怎么知道的？”他问道，“你怎么知道他不是我？”

Allison坐立不安。“我说了。他的举止不像你。”

他眯眼站起来。“你我都知道，这还不是全部的真相。”

她咬着下唇，别过脸去。“他想……更进一步。”

John脸上闪过骇然。“真的？Allison，我决不会——”

“不是那样，”她抗议道，“只是……你会那样对Cameron。但决不会那样对我。”

他心中剧痛，移开了视线。她认出那不是他的唯一原因是它表现得好像真的爱她。因为在她心目中，如今他是厌恶她的。

“对不起，发生那些事，”他诚挚地说，“我没有提醒你有埋伏，否则你也不会死。让你出了这样的事，对不起。但我不会为爱Cameron而道歉。我一直爱着她，将来也不会改变，此生不渝。你不知道看到你突然出现，我心里是什么感觉。已经回不去了。如今我们都和从前不同了。我不一样了，你也不一样了。”

“你还是John，”她回答，“我也还是Allison。这一点没有改变。”

 _也许没有，_ 他想。“听我说……我不会说那永远都不可能。也许会的，也许世界可以回到曾经的模样。我知道……”他呼吸一滞，“……Cameron再也不会回来了。现在我还是放不下她。也许……也许在战争结束以后，也许在我们取得胜利，可以真正过回平常生活以后……也许我们可以再回到曾经。但现在……我们可以仍旧做朋友吗？”

她神色一松，用力点头。“当然。朋友。”她伸手去握他的手，但他拉过她拥抱了一下。唯有如此，他才能表达对她的歉意。

而对Allison来说，这个拥抱唤醒了所有那些曾经的感情。她对他的感情并没有随她的死而消散。它不曾稍减。她依然在意他，爱他。但她对他的爱是如此之深，不愿让他痛苦。如果他需要时间释怀对Cameron的爱，她可以接受。如果他需要时间淡去悲伤，她会陪在他身旁。

因为他是John Connor，坦白真诚。他说的都是实话。他决不会像假John那样欺骗她。天网是谎言专家，欺骗大师。

 _但_ _John_ _不会，_ 她想， _我所认识的_ _John_ _不会。_

John从不撒谎。


	58. 第五十八章 绝地反击

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：就是这样。我们的最后一击，我们与之对抗的最后机会。万事俱备。我知道怎么做。我知道怎么阻止天网。SAVANNAH：那太危险了！JOHN HENRY：我必须去。SAVANNAH：John Henry，你可能会死……JOHN：那就是牺牲。

**鹰岩地堡** **John Connor** **铺位**

整整五个小时，John都坐在同样的位置专心倾听母亲的磁带，寻找任何Sarah没想到的或他们没注意的能用于击败天网的线索。

“我也想过很多，”Sarah在说着，“当我们去国际象棋锦标赛场监视Andy……”他听出了其中的痛苦，但她很快换了说法，“监视Andy的Turk还有日本队的时候。现在我们知道，Turk被偷走后很可能成为了天网。但是……我在想那场比赛，也许Turk有个弱点。它掉进对方布置好的陷阱，输掉了比赛。也许它不理解什么是牺牲。也许那是个它无法领会的人类观念。”

John已经知道这一点。Andy Goode跟他说过。他母亲所不知道的是，Turk II成为了John Henry而非天网。她所不知道的是，Dimitri修改过残局协议才导致Turk输掉比赛。她所不知道的是，Turk II会理解什么是牺牲。不能理解的是Turk III——也就是天网。他在很早以前就发现了这一弱点，只是还不知道如何加以利用。

所以天网不会懂得牺牲。他要怎么利用这点成为他的优势呢？

走廊那头的争吵声引起了他的注意，他立刻起身奔向骚乱现场。站在医务室前的是Kristin Hamilton和Ridley。

他们一到鹰岩地堡，Ridley就被送进了医务室。他在瑟拉诺的爆炸中受伤，全身三度烧伤。为避免感染，Lauren不得不对他的左臂进行了截肢手术。

Ridley如今已获准出院，断臂上还扎着绷带。他脸上的烧伤仍清晰可见，John觉得这位泡技术员完全有权心烦。

Ridley在对Kristin怒吼，她大概只是碰巧第一个被他遇上，成了他发泄怒火的对象。但他找Kristin发火实在是找错人了。如果Ridley面对的是Allison或者Sydney，她们一定会深感同情，尽力理解他的痛苦、帮他度过难关。而Kristin Hamilton和其他人一样，是名战士。她经历的暴力和痛苦不比其他人少。

她铁灰的眼眸紧盯住Ridley，看着他坐起来怒冲冲地指着她。“看看我吧！”他大喊，“我已经失去了整个人生！我失去了我的兄弟……我的工作……全是因为它们！”

Kristin眼里闪着危险的光。“我们 _全都_ 失去过重要的东西，你这个自私自利的混蛋！”

Ridley正打算反唇相讥，John站到了两人之间，抬手把两人分开。“Kristin，出去吧。”他命令道。她立刻遵命，John转向那个冲突制造者。“Ridley？怎么了，有情绪？”

“当然有情绪。”他回嘴道，态度却软了下来。愤怒迅速化为了悲痛。“这场战争带走了一切。它杀死了我的父母，我的手足。它毁了我。”他举起截肢的手臂。“我本来可以躲起来。我本来可以带着Cully，一起逃到没有人的地方躲起来，远离你还有其他人。天网决不会找到我们。”他脸色泛红，嗓音苦涩，“可我留下了。我们俩都留下帮你战斗。我留下当泡技术员，可 _你_ 停了我的职，就因为我做了我认为正确的事。我兄弟被 _你_ 带回基地的机器人杀害。现在，看看我都得到了些什么吧。”

John保持着沉默，没有开口，只是一瞬不瞬地注视着他。Ridley脸上又泛起红潮，提高了嗓门：“你不知道我为反抗军放弃了什么， _牺牲_ 了什么！”

这话让John感觉就像Ridley在抽他的脸。John握紧了拳头，要不是Ridley受过重伤，John敢说自己一定会给他一拳。他终于还是克制住情绪，强迫自己深吸了一口气，上前一步，冷冰冰地直盯着Ridley的眼睛。技术员在他的逼视下退了一步。

“别跟我说什么牺牲，”John说，声音低沉得可怕，“我牺牲得比谁都多。” _没有人_ 比他更有权抱怨。他努力紧绷着脸，却还是不禁在回忆中流露出痛苦神色。

“我不得不让Allison Young死去。我送自己的父亲踏上不归路。我不得不送走我所爱的女孩。”想起Cameron，他咽咽唾沫压下喉中的哽咽。那牺牲几乎撕裂他的灵魂。但他挺了过来。在一般人可能早已放弃的情况下，他坚持了下来。

“为了确保一切不脱离正规，我牺牲了那么多。我牺牲了我所爱的每一个人，牺牲了我的生活，我的幸福，我的心。为了你，为了他们，为了全人类！我本可以做一个自私的人。我本可以自认已做出太多牺牲，决定不再失去更多。”上帝可以证明他多少次动这个念头。

“如果我那么做了，”他继续道，“一些事情就会改变。也许我们就无法取胜，也许甚至会有更多人死去。所以我没那么做。为了这场战争的胜利，我恪尽职责，哪怕这意味着牺牲我所爱的一切。所以，别跟我说什么牺牲，”他涩涩道，“你什么都不知道。”

_牺牲。_

John僵住了，陡然打住话头。“牺牲。”他低声说。他想起Sarah留在磁带上的那段话： _也许它不理解什么是牺牲。也许那是个它无法领会的人类观念……_

Andy Goode的解释在他脑海中回荡…… _我们最后得出结论，_ _Turk III_ _就是不理解牺牲的概念。它的天性就是毁灭一切。但_ _Turk II_ _会认识到牺牲的本质。它会理解牺牲的意义……_

_John Henry_ _懂得一些天网所不懂的东西。_

然后，他记起了Cameron留给他的讯息： _牺牲正是关键。打赢这整场战争的关键_ _。_

她是对的，他们都是对的……

“就是这个，”他意识到，“这就是关键！”他看着Ridley，两眼一亮，“谢谢！”

冲下走廊向计算机房奔去时，他还能听见Ridley在身后迷惑地喊道：“可我以为你在生我的气……！”

***************

**鹰岩地堡计算机房**

John手重重拍在桌面上，一下就把大家的注意力引了过来。他眼里闪着兴奋的光芒，环顾周围那一张张困惑的面孔。所有重要人物都在这儿，John Henry，Weaver，Allison，Ellison，Savannah，还有Cody。

“我知道怎么做了，”他肯定地说，“我知道怎么阻止天网。”

他观察着他们震惊后的反应，有人迷茫，有人怀疑。“怎么做？”Cody问。

John飞快地同John Henry对视一眼。“牺牲。”

他看见John Henry脸上现出了然的神色，但众人仍是满脸茫然。John开始解释他的新主意。

“你们都知道，是Andy Goode的Turk变成了天网，对吧？”他没等众人回答，径自说下去，“我母亲和我在一次机器人国际象棋赛上见过Turk II。那个Turk吃掉了对方的王后，胜利在望，但结果显示，对方并非失误丢的王后，那是他们做的牺牲。”

他知道众人还没有完全领会，于是顿了顿给他们留出思考的时间。“他们牺牲王后，以获取机会走出致胜的一步。Turk完全掉进了他们的陷阱。任何一个人类棋手都会看穿这一点。人类棋手会看穿那个陷阱，会知道那是弃子。但机器人……它们不懂牺牲的概念。它们没有感情。”

他瞥瞥John Henry。“它们 _大多_ 如此。Andy认为这就是Turk II失败的原因。创造Turk III时，他进行过试验，就像教Turk II那样教它下棋。但Turk III重蹈覆辙。它还是跳进了陷阱。Andy以为那只是因为机器不可能理解牺牲。但他 _不_ 知道的是，在锦标赛前，他的搭档Dimitri有意修改了Turk II的残局协议，才造成它输掉比赛。换句话说，它本来是会赢的。Turk II本可以看穿牺牲的本质。”

他又顿了顿，直视着John Henry。“John Henry是Turk II，这就意味着他有理解牺牲本质的潜力，不像天网。”他现在是对着John Henry说话了，“而你确实学会了。你明白了它的真谛是爱和牺牲。你从Ellison，从Weaver，从Cameron和Savannah那里学到了这些。你牺牲自己的生命去拯救Savannah。你知道什么是牺牲。这就是我们击败天网的途径。我们付出牺牲。”

Allison蹙蹙眉。“我不太确定我听懂了。”

“我懂了，”John Henry说，“ _我_ 就是牺牲。”

Weaver似乎也明白了。“John Henry可以进行一次技术性的代码牺牲，让天网自认为取得了优势，引诱它上钩。”

“代码牺牲？”Cody蹙眉重复道。

“爱的代码。”John Henry回答。

“解释一下。”John命令道。

“爱的代码是我对它的称呼，实质是我核心代码的一个特殊版本，专以打击天网核心代码为目标。”

“核心。”John重复着。

“就像任何计算机程序一样，天网也有在后台运行、处理常规任务的子程序，即被称为‘邪灵’的守护进程。”

“‘邪灵’，”John重复了一遍，看看Ellison，“对一台敌基督计算机来说，多合适啊。”

“这些‘邪灵’不是操作系统核心程序，”Weaver解释道，“John Henry的爱的代码不会以‘邪灵’为目标，只会消灭天网的核心程序，或者说，使它有感知能力的‘魂灵’。”

“那么，他要怎么困住天网？”John问。

“到那时候，天网已经被‘困住’了，”Weaver回答，“Sarah Connor的天使程序会破坏互联网基础结构，以免天网求援或逃跑。它将完全被困在一台计算机里，而不是在电子空间游荡。”

“好，那么John Henry要怎么布置陷阱？”

“在计算机系统里，程序都存储在操作系统保护的特定存储单元内，”Weaver解释道，“在‘天使’被激活前，John Henry会将爱的代码导入全世界每一台电脑的存储单元。天网会将爱的代码视为入侵者，进而上钩，把它的核心程序也导入爱的代码所在的存储单元。”

“牺牲，”John Henry接口道，“天网将相信它压制了爱的代码，致力于赶尽杀绝。就像在国际象棋锦标赛上那样，只是这次争夺的不是棋盘上的版图，而是存储单元的使用权。而程序一旦在指令存储器上被删除，就将永久性缺失。我的代码将设下陷阱，破坏天网占据的指令存储单元，使之不可执行或无法访问。”

“我不明白。”Savannah说。

但John懂了。“一旦天网的代码进入存储单元，就可以被永久性地删除。这将在世界各地的计算机系统上同时发生，有望彻底抹去天网的一切痕迹。”

屋子里一片寂静，人们都沉浸在对这个宏大的计划的敬畏中。只有Savannah打破了沉默。

“那John Henry呢？”她反对道，“他上次差点就被天网杀死对吧？”

“是的。”John Henry说。

“你说过你会删除有天网代码的存储单元，”她继续说下去，渐渐提高了嗓音，“但你的代码也会在那里面。你将牺牲掉它。而且John Henry还连接在网上，对吧？”她问道，“如果这个爱的代码失败了，他很容易遭受攻击。”

“是的。”John Henry表示同意。

“你不能这么做！”她一脸惊骇地脱口而出，“如果它杀了你呢？那太危险了！”

“我必须这么做。”

“可是，John Henry……”她的嘴唇颤抖着，“你可能会死……”

John望着两人，肃然颔首。“那就是牺牲。”

***************

**鹰岩地堡会议室**

John肃然面对他最亲密的战友们，准备发布那将永远改变一切的宣言。

这将是一决生死的最后一战。

无论他们成败与否，世界都不会再是如今光景。他们今日熟知的世界将会终结。取而代之的将是新世纪的黎明曙光……或者他们全体的毁灭。

“长久以来，我们一直在战斗。”他注视着屋内的一张张面孔。他们中的多数人都已身经百战、满面风霜。他们共同见证了伤痛、悲恸和死亡。

还有牺牲。

希望这将是他们最后一次不得不做出牺牲。

“现在时候到了，”他继续道，“我们的最后一搏，我们的最后一击。给天网致命一击，永远终结它的恐怖统治的时候到了。一切终于走到了今天这一步。从现在起发生的每件事都必须同时付诸实施。这次进攻环环相扣，不能出一点差错。我知道你们都经历了什么。我知道你们在这场战争中失去了什么。你们有各自为之战斗的理由，但此时此刻，你们一同站在这里。这是我们夺回未来的机会——我们的未来，你们的未来。这是我们的最后一击，我们能再次自由生活的唯一途径。但这需要全心付出。现在我要求你们献出的将比从前更多。也许，是你们的一切。”

Reynolds船长站起来，环顾人群。“我到这里时间不长，但我感觉你们身体里都保留着足够的斗志。天网现在还控制着世界，但我们可以改变这一点，我们可以战斗，我们可以搏命一击。”他上前一步，两眼一瞬不瞬地注视着John，一脸决然，“我不知道你们怎么想……但我决心已定，赴汤蹈火在所不辞。”

John微微一笑。“谢谢，船长。”

渐渐地，屋里的其他人一个个站了起来，眼中写满忠诚和决心。“为了反抗军！”Perry高喊道。

“不，”Allison望着John，轻声说，“为了未来。”

“好了，Connor，”Cody插嘴打断了John和Allison的对视，“计划是什么？”

John猛地回神，计划的种种细节再次在他脑海中一一转过。他从头开始解释母亲做过的研究，还有‘天使’代码会如何瘫痪网络。他向他们说了John Henry的爱的代码——一旦渗入，它将能够永久性地删除天网。

“我们将从研发所发动电子攻击，”John解释道，“‘天使’将携爱的代码潜入，瘫痪EPHY芯片，进而瘫痪互联网。并且，为了确保天网无法呼叫增援或逃跑，我们余下的人必须同时解决世界上的主要通讯卫星。”

“卫星？”Yelkov重复了一遍。

没等John解释，Logan就开口了。“天网的存在基于无线及有线网络连接。无线通讯经由手机基站一类低速连接或者卫星一类高速连接达成。网络通讯同时通过多种通信路径进行。当一个通信路径出现故障时，信息还可以由其他路径传递到目的端。天使病毒将瘫痪有线路径，但我们还必须毁掉其他通讯卫星和基站。”

Nathan摸摸下巴。“我们在说的也包括手机基站？WiFi那类？”有几个人茫然注视着他，他不自在地清了清嗓子，“也许你们已经没有那类东西了……”

“还有一些。”John承认。他以前见过一些没在审判日被毁的。“核导弹只落在那些大都市，所以还有一些天线和通信集线器存在。”

“我们没必要担心手机基站，”Logan插进来，“那些基站属于低带宽节点。那只是主通信集线器，它的无线和光纤通信传递的只是需要即时响应的地面信号。”

“所以我们要摧毁所有基站。”Blair更正道。

“不是摧毁，”John打断她，“‘天使’代码将对基础结构造成暂时性瘫痪。John Henry的爱的代码必须消灭天网，取而代之。如果我们瘫痪了卫星和天线，就不必再重来一次。”

“太冒险了，”Blair嘀咕，“你有什么主意？”

“EMP，”John坚定地答道，“炸药，导弹，一切用得上的东西。同时发动。整个网络的基础结构将被瘫痪。John Henry将有两分钟时间激活爱的代码，杀死天网。”

“两分钟，”Nathan吹了声口哨，“好像不太长嘛。”

“对他来说，有一辈子那么长了。”Weaver说。

Blair摇着头。“这还是太冒险了……”

“我知道，”John说，“正因如此，我还有一个后备计划。如果John Henry失败，如果天网赢了——”

“不会的！”Savannah气愤地打断。

“为了以防万一，”John歉然道，“所有天线、通讯基站和卫星都要布设Z4。如果那两分钟内John Henry没能成功，就引爆Z4炸毁网络基础。那样我们至少还能削弱天网。”他望向Blair，“还觉得太冒险了吗？”

她若无其事地耸耸肩。“我更喜欢B计划。”

“听起来你已经胸有成竹了。”Cody赞叹道。

“差不多，”John说，“要讨论的还有一个因素。太空轨道上的卫星。不是气象卫星或者GPS卫星，而是通讯卫星。Mal，那就要靠你了。”

Nathan思忖道。“你要我驾驶宁静号进入太空……用我们的小加农炮摧毁那些卫星……？”

“不是摧毁，”John更正他，“我们以后还用得上它们。你只需瘫痪支持网络通信的关键卫星集线器就行。你可以在卫星上安装一个小型电子设备——EBOMB——阻塞信号传递。设备内置定时装置，发射强烈的无线电频率白噪。等它电力耗尽后，卫星就会恢复正常。”

“所以，我们上天去，把这些炸弹装在卫星上？”Nathan重复着，“就这样？”

“就这样。”John说。

Zach，Dekker兄弟中的哥哥，立刻反对。“我们可能都没法离开地面！难道天网不会在起飞时设法把我们打下来吗？”

John张嘴要答，但Nathan抢先一步。“很有可能。”

“你不觉得那会让事情变得很麻烦？”Zach怀疑地继续道。

“哦，当然觉得。”Nathan肃然答道。随即他脸上绽出一抹微笑。“我觉得那会让事情更有趣。”

Zach依然半信半疑，而John知道Reynolds船长已经准备迎接挑战了。下一步是空中打击。“好了，Blair，”他说，“你负责带领A-10编队对通讯基站实施空对地打击。”

Blair颔首表示同意，这次是Yelkov问出了众人心中的疑问。“全球有数以百计的通讯基站。你指望我们能把它们全解决吗？”

“我们会得到帮助的，”John回答，“靠其他反抗军。这是一场全球战役，需要全球反抗军共同努力。”

Yelkov一脸兴奋。“我可以联系他们……”

“不。”John厉声道。Yelkov表情既受伤又困惑，John摇摇头。“不要用无线电联系。我们不能冒险让天网获知我们的计划。这计划要能奏效，就必须出其不意。”

“那要怎么让他们知道？”

“那是你的工作，”John回答，“你负责一组侦察兵，将消息带到各地。你们要在每一个地堡停留，向他们传达计划细节——他们要进攻的通讯基站位置，还有发动进攻的准确时间。”

“是，将军！”Yelkov热切地应道，举手敬礼。

“还有，”John继续道，“显然他们不可能步行或者搭车到欧洲、亚洲、非洲和澳洲，所以我还需要Chris Garvin。”

越过人群，他看见Garvin扬起一边眉毛。“我？”

“我们还有几艘小海妖泊在金鱼地堡，”John回答，“你和手下人要动身到世界各地，把总攻的计划和日期、时间转答给他们。Lopez……我要你和其他科学家加班加点批量生产IFW和霜爆枪，还有Z4和EMP。我们需要这些武器来瘫痪通讯基站， Yelkov和Garvin的小组会把它们送到各个地堡。”

“遵命，Connor。”Lopez点头道。

John转向他们的T-1001。“Weaver，我需要你参加战斗。你是我们彻底消灭T-X的唯一希望。Savannah留在John Henry这边，在他开始电子战的时候监控他的情况。一旦所有卫星被瘫痪，‘天使’也攻陷了网络，John Henry就会释放爱的代码。天网上钩后，John Henry就可以彻底摧毁它。还有问题吗？”

Perry抬起头。“这个计划有时间表吗？Yelkov和Garvin把消息传到各个地堡就需要几个月的时间。”

“是的，”John说，“我们会有足够时间厉兵秣马。就像我说的，我们要定好日子和时间，进攻必须同时发动。”

“一个特定时间？”Allison重复道。

“是的，”John说，“一切必须同时启动，所以我们必须定下一个特定时间。”

“什么时候？”

John嘴角上扬勾出一抹微笑，他望向共同决定进攻时间的Ellison和John Henry。

“下午3:16。”John说。

Cody迷惑地蹙着眉。“为什么挑这个时间？”

John朝Ellison和他的机器门徒点点头。“John Henry？”

“出自圣经。‘主为我们舍命，我们从此就知道何为爱。我们也当为弟兄舍命。’約翰一书三章16节。”John Henry肃然望着他们，“你们都是我的弟兄。和姐妹。”

“牺牲……”Cody轻声说，“爱……”

“没错。”John说。这再合适不过了。

“这次3:16行动的日期是？”Allison问。

Joh深吸了一口气。“2029年4月21日。”

屋子里一片寂静。

“审判日。”Cody低喃道。

John肃然颔首。还有什么比这更能彰显正义吗？天网将被消灭，一如死在它核弹下的那三十亿人。世界将再次被颠覆，全球同时对卫星施以打击将是他们最后的机会。

他们的绝地反击。

***************

**八个月后……**

**2029** **年** **4** **月** **20** **日**

**死谷前哨**

八个月的时间在准备和动员工作中很快过去。John全力以赴，督促一切按时按计划进行，并提供一切力所能及的帮助。

Lopez、Logan和其他工程师一直在加班加点赶制更多IFW、动力服和霜爆枪来装备余下的战士。Garvin和Yelkov完成了环球之旅，以密码回报说所有人都已准备好参战。

Blair已经为她的A-10编队装备了新式空中激光武器和核导弹。Mal加固了他的“小加农炮”和防护罩。人人都全副武装、斗志饱满地准备参加总攻。

迄今为止，天网似乎还没有起疑。在瑟拉诺被毁后，它也许料到他们会重振旗鼓，也许以为他们完蛋了。它唯独不会想到这个……

如今，John伫立在死谷地堡外，看着朝阳渐渐跃出地平线。他听到身后的脚步声，看见Allison走近，她两眼盯着初升的太阳。

“所以，”她轻声说，“明天是个大日子。”

“对，大日子。”他应道。

“John Henry和他的‘爱的代码’。”

John做了个鬼脸。“你说话语气有些酸啊。怎么偏偏是你呢，一个从不把人往坏处想的女孩。”

Allison耸耸肩。“即使是在经历了这一切之后，这还是个很难接受的概念。你说John Henry懂爱。”

“没错。”John回答，心中闪过一丝愤怒。她是在怀疑他吗？她是反对机器人，还是仅仅针对Cameron？“怎么了？”他反问，“你对他的机器人身份有什么要说的吗？”

听到他的语调，Allison畏缩了一下。“不。只是……一时要接受的东西太多了。”

John轻叹。“我知道。”他不能苛责她的难以接受。他母亲也多年抱持着对机器人的反感，第一个提醒他说它们没有感情的就是她。

_它们不懂爱。_

她那时说错了。现在他明白了。Allison对机器人的偏见源于一个事实——他对那个貌似她的机器人的爱恋。而他不得不承认，那是个好理由。

Allison柔声说：“我相信你。”她的脸扭曲着，仿佛承认这一点令她很痛苦。

“相信我？”

“你说她——那个Cameron——懂爱，”她犹豫着说，“我……我相信你。”

“真的？”他怀疑地挑了挑眉。

“真的。”她保证道。这是她的本性，他意识到。Allison Young骨子里不是个刻薄的人，不心怀怨郁，不憎恨他和Cameron对她的伤害。她是个宽容的人。

“可是，John，”她继续道，“这并不能改变什么。你为什么就不能放手呢？”

John别过脸去，她咬了咬下唇。他早该知道她会问这个。他告诉自己，她有权这么问。

“已经过去八个月了，John，”她说，“我知道你变了。你依然表现得仿佛我们是朋友，你的言谈举止总是恰到好处。可每次看着你的时候，我什么都看不到。就好像那里什么都没有了。”

“那不是真的。”但就连这句分辩感觉都那么空洞，正映着他空荡荡的心。

“Cameron不会希望你这样，”Allison继续道，“她不会希望你像过去几个月这样把自己封闭起来。你在领导我们，却透支了自己。你依然悲恸，不肯放下过去。你还在战斗的唯一动力是因为你想要天网付出代价。但是复仇……解决不了任何问题。心怀怨恨最后受伤的只会是你自己。你觉得你仇恨天网对它来说有什么不同吗？天网不在乎你失去了什么。它不在乎你是否恨它。你只会把自己变成仇恨和悲痛的奴隶。”

心底里，他知道她是对的。他眼前豁然开朗。他看见Allison站在面前，但他脑海中响着的是Cameron的声音。

“你必须放开过去，”她说着，语调波澜不惊，“做他们的英雄。”她向他露出一抹伤感的微笑，“别担心我。一切都会好起来的。”

他咽了咽唾沫。“你这么相信？”

“我相信。”她回答。

Cameron的面容上现出担心的神情，他重新认出了Allison。“John？你没事吧？”

他没事，他意识到。他第一次听到Cameron留下的讯息时，它唤回了他斗志，却无法平复他心中的创伤。但Allison愿意尝试，她拾起那些碎片，努力把它们弥合在一起，想让他可以重新生活。他可以 _生活_ 下去。他多少曾希望自己在决战中死去，这样他就不必孤独地在新世界里生活。他害怕的不是死亡——而是独自一人的 _幸存_ 。他无法承受再次孤独一人，无论Cameron对他说过什么。

_要保证你的安全，只有一个办法，就是孤独一人。_

他不想孤独一人。他想要 _生活_ 。他望着Allison，振作起精神。她所希望的只是他的友谊，他的同情。他会达成她的心意。他会打赢这场战争。他会击败天网。他会活下去，和大家一起创造新的世界。

而她会陪在他身边，与他同舟共济。她，Cody，Savannah，Ellison，乃至John Henry。他失去了很多，但他还拥有他的朋友们。

这才是最重要的。

“谢谢。”这句话说得沙哑却又柔和。她眼里有同情的光芒，仿佛看出了他神色的变化。

他准备好了。准备战斗，准备再次投入生活。

他放眼远眺广袤的沙漠，微风吹拂着他的发丝。他听见母亲的声音在他脑海中回荡： _一场风暴就要来了。_

“好吧，天网。”他沉声道。

就是这样。这是他们同那台毁掉了他们生活和整个世界的计算机之间的最后决战。这将是一场恶战。

“准备迎接你的审判日吧。”


	59. 第五十九章 胜利在望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN：天网，如果你在听着，我有一个口信给你。你毁了我生命中的一切，但你输了。我还在这里。[定时装置倒数，7，6，5……John Henry连接在一台计算机上，Savannah坐在他身旁。4……一条地狱犬扑向Allison，利齿间寒光闪烁。3……Blair的手指悬在火箭发射器的扳机上。2……John用IFW开火。] JOHN：迎接审判日吧。

**2029** **年** **4** **月** **21** **日上午** **10:16 –** **进攻前** **5** **小时**

**死谷前哨**

John Connor的视线越过死寂的山谷，脑子里却想着他们接下来的几个钟头内要做的事。

因为今天是一决胜负的日子。这一次，是机器军团的审判日。

_一场风暴就要来了。_

母亲的话让他心中又是一痛。他真希望她能亲眼看到这一切，看到他将要取得的成功。她同天网的战斗比他更加漫长。唯一不同的是，她的战场在过去。她一定会很高兴看到这一天，天网最终覆灭的日子。

他比任何时候都希望她会为他自豪，为他所成为的这个人、这个领袖、这个英雄而自豪。 _我不是他们想的那种人。我没法率领一支军队！_ John自嘲地笑了笑。那段对话好像是很久以前的事了。他们推着他走到了领袖的位置上——母亲，Derek，Cameron，甚至Kyle。是他们成就了今天的他。这其中有他们的一份心，他几乎能想象他们就站在他身旁，准备在这场争取自由的战役中贡献各自的力量。

他在Sam旁边蹲下，抚摸着狗儿的耳朵。“别担心，”他柔声说，“我会回来的。你是我仅存的伙伴了。”

 _除了_ _Allison_ _之外，_ 他心里补了一句。他微微蹙了下眉，Sam见状又呜噜了一声。John仍不确定该怎么对待Allison。在他们早先的对话之后……她帮他走出悲伤的阴影，帮他重燃生活的希望。他们重新成为了朋友，一如往日。他也安适于和她的友谊。但他没法……

_Cameron_ _不会回来了。_

这句话，他自己的思绪，像巨石一样重重击在他胸口。Cameron会怎么说？就像Allison昨夜提醒他的。Cameron会希望他幸福，但他甚至不确定这是否还有可能。Allison就像过去一样，是反抗军里的一抹亮色。只是那种快活的性情在她所谓的死亡之后有所淡化。但她依然保留着对他人的关爱之心。

他一直都赞赏她这一点。也许他对她说的一席话是真的。在这场战争结束之后，他们能够真正重新开始，重拾曾经错过的时光。要说他心里对她没有感情，那他是在撒谎。但他已失去太多，自觉再难寻回一颗完整的心。被撕成碎片，再用人马坦克碾轧，他的心早已千疮百孔。

他曾对她坦白，说她可以找个比他更好的人，说她理应有个不像他这般身心交瘁的人陪伴。她却立刻反驳他，坚持他只是仍处于悲伤中，而她能够理解也愿意帮忙。

_悲伤是正常的，_ _John_ _。_ _它是你人性的体现。_

他苦笑了一下。就是她之前对他说过的这句话，支撑他熬过了她的死。但是，在经历所有那些生离死别之后，他依然无法像父亲那样娴熟地抑制痛苦。他依然能听见Kyle的话在耳畔回响： _痛苦从不会消失，它一直都在。你必须把它深埋心底。因为如果你不这么做，你根本无法继续走下去。一个人能够承受的情感痛苦就是这么多了。_

John深知他走到了另一个极端。在Cameron离开后，他成为一具行尸走肉，他的生活，他的斗志，他的一切都消失殆尽，停滞不前。但是Cameron留给他的讯息重燃了他的斗志，他与生俱来的本能复活了。

他是John Connor，这是他的天职。

他是为战斗而生。

也许，他还能重新学会爱一个人。

他站起身低头看着他的狗，它是Cameron给他的寥寥几件最后留念之一。不知不觉中，他摸出了衬衫下的那条项链，攥住她临走前交给他保管的那枚钻戒。

“John！”

听见她的声音，他先是一惊才反应过来是Allison。他匆匆把项链藏回衬衫里。“我只是想跟Sam说声再见。”他说。

她的目光柔和温婉，仿佛从他的表情看出他此刻脑中所想的挚爱并不仅仅是Sam。“我真的很遗憾。”

他相信她，真心实意。“我知道。”他回答。

_不去想那痛苦。把它深埋心底。_

如果说还有什么他必须听从父亲教导的时候，那就是现在了。当他把注意力集中到眼前的任务上时，他的面容变得刚毅起来。再过不到五个小时，全球的反抗军将共同发动进攻，摧毁卫星基站。然后，就是John Henry履行牺牲的时候了。

“你准备好了？”他问。

Allison似乎有点儿惊讶于他的迅速转变，但她还是点点头，拍拍手里的等离子来复枪。“时刻准备着。”

John点头向门口走去。“那么出发吧。”

_而你，不管是否有所准备，天网，我们来了。_

***************

**下午** **1:03 –** **进攻前** **2** **小时**

**佛罗里达州**

Yelkov看了看笔记本电脑屏幕上的时间，几乎同时听见海牛地堡的Shad上尉宣布他们五小时后将发动总攻。

他穿越几乎整个国家，把将军的计划通知到每一座地堡，这里是他长途跋涉的最后一站。他和其他身负同样使命的侦察兵们责任重大。只要有一条通讯线路还开着，整个计划就会付之东流。那么天网就会赢。

他说不好其他侦察兵的情况，但他本人在过去的八个月里忠实履行了职责，每天行经多个地堡，传递信息和Z4等武器装备。

现在，他在人群里，周围都是为预备总攻而忙碌的战士。

他清楚接下来的几个小时里会发生什么。

John Henry会将天使病毒上载到所有天网计算机内。反抗军众人将同时发动进攻分散天网的注意力并使它的通讯线路超载。在下午3:16前，通讯设施本身还不会被瘫痪。天网将疲于应付各地的进攻，而天使病毒将被激活，在所有计算机上为爱的代码打开一个秘密缺口。一旦爱的代码载入成功，下午3:16，天使病毒将切断所有经由EPHY芯片的网络连接。

全世界的每一名反抗军战士都会完成自己的工作，确保目标天线、卫星或通讯基站被感染。

Yelkov看着战士们装载EMP发生装置时，还发现有几个人在准备Z4炸药包——那是将军的后备计划，如果John Henry失败的话。Yelkov并不认为后备计划会用得上。

Shad上尉表情肃然地走向他，手里多拿着支枪。他把它递给Yelkov。“给。”

有一瞬，Yelkov怔得说不出话来。参加进攻？他的工作一直都是监听通讯线路、联络反抗军或者其他技术性事务。“呃……我是个技术员，不是战士。”他说。

Shad上尉只是耸耸肩，把武器塞进Yelkov手里。“今天，你两者皆是。”

Yelkov咽了口唾沫，但还是点点头，抬手敬礼。“遵命，上尉！”

***************

**下午** **2:36 –** **进攻前** **40** **分钟**

**加州谷**

“很简单，真的。”Nathan边耸肩说着，边同Dekker兄弟一起向宁静号走去。他迫不及待想重温飞船控制台在指尖下的触感了。他已经等了太久了。

“很简单？”Zach怀疑地重复道。

“是的。”Nathan说，“我们升空，装好炸弹宝贝，然后回来。”

“炸弹宝贝？”Austin瞪眼道，“你还真是让我觉得我们的行动会万无一失了。”

Nathan到了飞船舱口，转身想对两兄弟说些什么。然而，话卡在了他喉咙口，他看见一个人形正在靠近，它的动作和面部表情立刻泄露了它的机器人身份。

“机器人！”他大喊。他一把将Zach和Austin推进船里，然后伸手想抓他的等离子来复枪。但那机器人来得太快了，一眨眼就到了跟前，把Nathan扑倒在地。

Nathan抓着来复枪，奋力砸向终结者，不让它靠近。他也想过挥拳，但随即意识到那样只能让自己骨折。

机器人攥住枪管，企图从Nathan手中夺过武器，但Nathan迅速扣下扳机，等离子束击中了机器人的胳膊。它松开枪，Nathan抬手又是一下，这次力道很大，砸得那终结者脑袋向后仰成一个怪异的角度。不幸的是，这一下也毁了他的来复枪。机器人又把手伸向Nathan，但突然间他听见一声轰响，只见一束蓝光穿过终结者左侧头颅，把它的脑子——好吧，芯片——都炸了出来。机器人重重倒了下去，Nathan低哼一声爬起来，看见Blair Williams正站在几码外，两手稳端着来复枪，像是对这类活计早就驾轻就熟。

很有可能确实如此。

不过，Nathan还是感觉受了轻慢。“我本来就要赢了！”

Blair一脸恼火，或者是紧张，他分辨不清。“是啊，你要用那破枪砸死它呢。站起来吧。我可不能老当你的武装警卫。我也有轰炸任务。”

“哦，明白了，”Nathan说，“你炸东西的名头可响亮呢。”

Blair只是用冷峻如钢的目光扫了他一眼，Nathan并不退缩。“你怎么会这么冷漠？拜托，难道你没有心吗？”

他看见有什么在她脸上一闪而过——痛苦？负疚？爱恋？那神情一闪即逝，她恢复了克制。“我怎么会变成这样？”她干笑一声道。她转身大步向她的A-10走去，语音低沉。

“去问天网吧。”

***************

**下午** **2:46 –** **进攻前** **30** **分钟**

**加州谷**

Blair Williams努力把注意力集中在任务上，但她的思绪总不受控制地飘向恼人的Reynolds船长和他一针见血的评价。确实，自从Marcus死了以后她就……不一样了。她工作恪尽职守，心却已失落。她难以想象Connor会有何感受，他失去过Allison和Cameron……两次。

Reynolds的声音从耳机中传来。“嗨，你会让我亲手击落一架猎杀者吗？”

Blair嘴一撇。“你做好进攻准备了？”

“当然，”他略微懊恼地答道，“你还没回答我的问题。”

“别妄想了。”她边说边发动引擎，同时看见宁静号也发动起来。天网会来的，派出任何能调动的猎杀者。她依然寄望于多数猎杀者将疲于应付全球各地的佯攻。

宁静号离开地面，突然，Blair在她的雷达上看到了敌情：两架猎杀者正向他们飞来。她深吸了口气，给机载激光枪充能。 _是踢猎杀者屁股的行家登场的时候了。_ 她几乎本能地飞到前面，掩护正开始升空的飞船。

猎杀者开火了，她听见无线电中传来Reynolds的大吼。“被他妈碰我的船！”

她没有费心向他指出猎杀者既听不到、也不会在乎他的抱怨。相反，她充满激光枪，开火射击，满意地看着光束击中猎杀者。与此同时，Reynolds一改刚开始的笨拙模样。他灵活地操纵飞船转向，用等离子加农炮瞄准第二架猎杀者射击。

Blair不喜欢现在就动用她的重武器储备，但她还是将三枚核导弹中的一枚解锁，射向第一架猎杀者。导弹正中目标，炸得猎杀者四分五裂。Blair小心驾着A-10避开飞散的敌机残骸。

Reynolds运气不错，一炮就把第二架猎杀者打残了。它尖啸着栽向地面，腾起一团爆炸火光。

Blair一阵轻松，但这感觉却没能持久。他们还没完成任务。她还得赶到指定位置解决她的通讯基站。而他还得到太空里解决那些卫星。

当她调转A-10机头离开时，她听见Reynolds又在无线电里联络她。

“谢谢。”他说，嗓音里带着明显的笑意。

“谢什么？”她不耐烦地问。他到底在高兴什么？他们可是在战场上！

“谢谢你允许我击落了一架敌机。”他答道。

她本想对他说她没打算 _允许_ 他做什么，但最后她叹了口气。她还有太多真正需要担心的东西。“不客气。现在，升空去解决那些卫星吧。”

她敢发誓她听见他在吃吃地笑。“收到，踢屁股行家。”

Blair紧蹙的眉头不由一松。她微微一笑，调转机头向她的目标区域飞去。

还有20分钟……

***************

**下午** **2:56 –** **进攻前** **20** **分钟**

**死谷通讯基站**

John Connor匍匐前进，听着四面八方传来的交火声。Z4和EMP都已布设好，准备定时引爆。

现在的还都只是佯攻。

通讯基站里的终结者都跑出来保卫它们的地盘，John竭尽全力才把它们压制回去。他听见左手边Kristin Hamilton大声警告道：“侦察兵报告有只地狱犬过来了！”

John感觉一阵寒意掠过背脊。他身侧的Allison一脸迷惑地转向他。“地狱犬是什么？”

“天网的犬型终结者。”John握紧手中的IFW答道。

有东西越过碎石堆，直扑Kristin Hamilton。John看见银光一闪。是个T-D1犬型终结者。Allison骇然睁大眼睛。

Kristin怒吼一声，抬脚想把地狱犬踢开。然而，铁齿狠狠咬在了她脚踝上。John见枪膛里的同位素转红便开火射击。正疯狂攻击Kristin的机器狗躲闪不及，被打个正着，发出一声可怕的嚎叫，冒着火花倒地。

John爬到Kristin旁边，动作飞快地查看伤情。她咬着牙一声唏嘘。“我的脚踝。”她呻吟道。John注意到了那些铁齿撕裂皮肉造成的伤口。不过，他总算是赶在它造成严重伤害前把它结果了。

“看样子还有两根肋骨断了，”他补充道，“在它把你扑倒的时候。”Lauren和Sydney在哪？她们肯定在附近。“Lauren！”他喊道，“Hammy负伤了！”

不出半分钟，Fields姐妹就赶了过来，John又转向Allison。这时他才看见她头顶废墟上的黑色影子。

他早该想到的。

地狱犬从不单独行动。

“Allison，当心！”他骇然喊道。她一抬头，正好看见犬型终结者扑下。那声警告救了她的命，给了她蜷身滚到一旁的时间，没被它扑倒在地。她举起来复枪，但机器狗张嘴咬住枪，把枪从她手里抢下。

John绝望地扫了一眼同位素槽，等着它变红。他恐惧地意识到地狱犬不用等十秒钟就会咬下Allison的脑袋。

他别无选择。

John不等充能完成就匆匆扣下扳机。半成型的能束威力不大，但确实把地狱犬从Allison身上推开了。然后，它转向John，红眼睛里闪过危险的光芒，锁定了新的目标。

John疯狂地给武器重新充能，而地狱犬也向他狂奔而来。那是他一生中最漫长的十秒。就在地狱犬纵身跃到他身上时，溶液槽现出了红色。

John开火了。

他感觉钢爪扫过他的眼睑，但与此同时能束脱膛而出，将地狱犬彻底击毁。John从胸前推开瘫倒的机器狗，爬起来，甩甩有些眩晕的脑袋。他迅速扫了一眼计时器。

还有十五分钟……

***************

**下午** **3:01 –** **进攻前** **15** **分钟**

**地球大气层**

Nathan Reynolds放眼向驾驶座舷窗外看去，凝望着熟悉的星空。他降低航速，视线转向Dekker兄弟俩。“欢迎来到黑暗世界。”他说。

“那么，有什么计划？”Zach问，“我是说，这里卫星可不只一颗，多着呢。我们要怎么解决它们？”

“很简单。”Nathan回答。

Austin眼中一亮。“哦！我们可以克隆自己！”

“我喜欢你思考问题的角度，”Nathan咧嘴笑道，“但克隆恐怕不成。我们只需安置好这些定时在3:16的EBOMB就行。它们会完成剩下的工作。”

Austin笑笑。“知道在太空里有什么好处吗？这儿是那世界里——好吧，是那世界外——唯一一个天网鞭长莫及的地方。”

Nathan边将第一个EBOMB送入发射口，边肃然表示赞同。“是的。在这儿，我们就像是幽灵……”

***************

**下午** **3:09 –** **进攻前** **7** **分钟**

**科罗拉多州**

Perry少校等待着，他两眼紧盯着表和眼前的战事。EMP准备就绪，Z4准备就绪。现在，他们只需等待约定时刻的到来……

Perry把目光投向他的战友和同僚。Ellison正仰望天空，一手握枪，一手拿着圣经。之前Ellison从背包里取出那本书时，Perry什么都没说。

而此刻，身置沙场，Perry开始怀疑起这位同伴的精神状态来。“有什么鼓励的话说来听听，Ellison？”他讥讽地问，“你整天都抓着那东西，好像里面蕴藏着战争的关键似的。”

Ellison对他的嘲讽无动于衷，只是翻开经书末页，念了起来：“启示录十九章20节。‘那兽被擒拿，活活的被扔在烧着硫磺的火湖里……’”

***************

**下午** **3:11 –** **进攻前** **5** **分钟**

**大洋深处，天网研发所**

Savannah看着John Henry时，心中闪过一丝恐惧。他的脑袋已接入超级计算机。现在，天使病毒已注入系统。天网正疲于应付各地的进攻，无处不在的反馈报告几乎让它过载——Angel正为爱的代码打开潜入系统的秘密通道。

“你觉得这会起作用么？”她轻声问。

John Henry朝她微微一笑。“是的。”

他把注意力重新投回任务上，Savannah努力让自己乐观起来。她的视线落在了时钟上。再过五分钟，爱的代码就会激活，John Henry将直入虎穴。

她不怀疑他和他的能力。她真心相信他知道自己在做什么。她完全信任他。

可是……她依然感觉恐惧。

***************

**下午** **3:15 –** **进攻前** **1** **分钟**

**加利福尼亚州**

Blair眼睁睁看着猎杀者射出的激光命中她的僚机，只觉胃里一阵翻腾。他的A-10爆出一团火光，尖啸着栽向了地面。

Blair凝神紧盯着那架盘旋在她和目标——地面天线——之间的猎杀者，咬牙解锁了另一枚导弹。

她出发时搭载了三枚核弹以备任务之用。她将在目标基站旁投下导弹，核爆炸会造成电磁脉冲阻断天线的通讯。她已经用掉一枚导弹解救Reynolds船长，而现在，她只有一次机会了。

只有一次机会。她不得不动用第二枚导弹。

她绷紧身体，揿下发射钮。导弹击中了猎杀者，Blair轻舒了口气。只剩一枚导弹了。再没有第二次机会。她必须一击命中。

她会的。

 _还有不到一分钟，_ _Williams_ _，_ Blair想着，攥紧了控制杆，指节上泛出青白的颜色。她两眼死盯着倒计时。

猎杀者坠毁了，但她的僚机也是如此，这就意味着消灭这座基站的任务全落在了她肩上。她把最后一枚导弹解锁，驾驶A-10绕着圈子，等着倒计时走到尽头——那就是约定的总攻时刻。

等待是难熬的。她的手指微微抽搐，肾上腺素在她体内汹涌。 _30_ _秒……_

手指扣紧了发射钮，她绷紧了下颌。

_这是为_ _Marcus_ _的。_

***************

**下午** **3:15**

**死谷**

_30_ _秒。_

John低头凝视他的计时器，看着分秒滴答流逝。现在时候到了。他拨开无线电，广播将他的声音传到整个反抗军……还有，他知道的，传到天网。

“天网，”他说，“如果你在听着，我有一个口信给你。我们交战多年，你和我。你夺走了我在乎的一切。你企图杀死我母亲。你杀害了我的父亲，我的伯父，还有Allison。你让我失去了Cameron。你毁了我生命中的一切，但你输了。”

_10_ _秒。_

“我还在这里，”John哑声道，“你没能杀死我。最后送你一句话……”

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

John微微一笑。“迎接审判日吧。”

他听见身后EMP引爆的声音，哔啵的电磁声震耳欲聋，一如所料。一瞬间，整座通讯基站仿佛凝固了，所有机器，所有计算机，所有终结者都停了下来。一切都停机了。

远远的，他能听见沉闷的隆隆声从其他目标基站传来。亲眼看见爆炸的效果，并心知同样的事正在全球各个角落发生，这感觉是如此的超乎现实。

整个世界都静止了，第二次审判日降临，但是这一次……这一次被打得措手不及的是天网。

这一次，正义将战胜邪恶。

***************

**下午** **3:16**

**死谷医疗帐篷**

Lauren Fields敬畏地注视着EMP造成的效果。有那么一瞬，整栋建筑都仿佛凝固了。每个终结者，一切。一些战士脚步不停地穿过战场，击毁倒下的机器人的芯片。

她知道，同样的场景正在全球各地上演，天网被困住了。现在就全看John Henry的了。她身旁，Sydney惊叹得合不拢嘴。病床上，Kristin Hamilton挣扎着坐起来，向外张望。

“成功了吗？我们成功了吗？”她问。

“躺下。”Lauren边说边轻轻把她摁回床上。这番动作一定让Kristin伤口剧痛，可她脸上显出的只有兴奋和渴望。Lauren知道原因。

私底下，人人都曾怀疑过这一天的到来。她自己也曾是其中一员。长年累月地生活在隧道之中，照顾伤患，看到那些从集中营逃出来的人所经历的可怕痛苦，看到战争留下的伤痕。她未能救回的病人比大部分医生一辈子医治过的都多。她感受过死亡的寒意，眼睁睁看生命从那些她无力救治的人们身上渐渐淌走。她见识过层叠的尸骸被架上火葬的薪垛，燃至灰烬。

在那样的恐怖中，她从未真正想象过会有得到解脱的一天——到那一天，不再有死亡，不再有毁灭，不再有苦痛。

当她第一次得知审判日和其后的未来世界时，她曾问过Derek Reese一个问题，那句话她至今都还记得： _这一切有尽头吗？_

 _有的，_ 她心中自答道。随着John Connor的最后一击，这一切将在今时今日的此地终结。

这一天她已梦想多时，却从未想过有成真的时候。这一天将成为标志着噩梦终结的一天。如今她明白了，且确信无疑。John Connor是对的。

就是今天了。

***************

**下午** **3:18**

**大洋深处，天网研发所**

时间已经过去两分钟了，Savannah焦急地等待着John Henry做出任何回应，好让她知道他还活着，他成功了，天网完蛋了。

他脸上抽搐了一下，她觉出一线希望。“John Henry？”

“Savannah？”

她顿时松了一口气，脸上现出最灿烂的笑容。“我就知道你能行。”

John Henry没有立刻搭话。“我取代了天网。”他回答。

Savannah蹙蹙眉。“你说什么？取代是什么意思？”

“我是赛博网。”

她挑起一边眉毛。“现在你就是互联网？取代天网的善意的互联网。”

“对。”他带着特有的微笑答道。

她又看了看表，笑容褪去。“哦，如果你现在在网上，那你得给John还有大家发条消息。不然，他们就会执行B计划，引爆Z4炸毁所有卫星和通讯基站。

John Henry点头。“我知道该怎么说……”

***************

**下午** **3:18**

**死谷**

John Connor站在乱石堆上，注视着广阔沙场，看到被破坏的卫星基站遍布地表、天空，到处都是。但这些都不是最重要的。

他要问的只有一个问题： _John Henry_ _成功了吗？_ 爱的代码是否成功将天网诱入了陷阱？

所有人都惴惴不安。两分钟过去了，战士们在等着引爆Z4的指令，那是他们用以削弱天网的后备计划——如果它还活着的话。

“John！”听见Allison的喊声，他猛抬起头。她一路跑过来，递上他的笔记本电脑。John一把抓过，注视屏幕。他看见的不是天网，而是一行字：

**任务完成。**

John觉得一阵眩晕，突然的放松让他差点站立不稳。“他成功了，”他低喃，“John Henry成功了……都结束了……”他由乱石堆中站起身，大喊，“我们赢了！”

胜利的欢呼响彻云霄，也有人喜极而泣。尽管筋疲力尽，John脸上还是不禁绽出一个大大的笑容。

他们终于等到了这一天，天网覆灭之日。在那群情激昂的一刻，他没有看见那个从乱石堆里站起来的T-850，它有着和Bob叔叔一样的外表皮，面无表情，金属之躯已在前一轮进攻中被轰得破败不堪。

但天网的最后一条指令已写进它的芯片。没了天网的指挥，它仍将执行它最后的任务。

等John转头看见那机器人时，仿佛时间放慢一般，他听见Derek的话语在脑海中忽地闪过。 _总有一天，它们中的某一个会杀了你。_

他甚至没有时间感到恐惧，那机器人就已经举起枪扣下了扳机。他听见枪响……突然，Allison扑到了他身前。

_不！_

原本射向他的子弹穿透了她的身体，她痛呼一声。

John涌出一股似曾相识的感觉。他以前遇到过同样的场景。很久很久以前，她从一个灰军枪下救了他的命，挡住了射向他的子弹。他模糊中听见手下战士用IFW向那终结者射击，把它打成论两截，它的上半身落在几码外的乱石堆里。

John觉得接下来的动作仿佛变成了慢镜头，他接住Allison跌落的身躯，轻轻把她放到地上，然后抱在怀里。他眼里盈满了泪水。

她还活着，但已气若游丝。

这次开枪射中她的不是一个灰军，而是一名终结者。精确无误。子弹完全命中目标。

“为什么？”他哽咽着，难以抑制夺眶而出的眼泪，“为什么你要这么做？” _再一次？_

Allison的声音比以往任何时候都要虚弱。“因为……”她低语，“我爱你……”

这简单的几个字就已耗尽了她仅存的力量，他绝望地俯身把唇贴上她嘴角，仿佛一个生命之吻就能够阻止她的死亡。但是他很早以前就已明白，童话不会变成现实。John Connor没有幸福结局。他的吻毫无意义……只是在补偿他长久以来对Allison的拒绝。他要让她知道他毕竟还是在乎的。让她知道他爱过她，以后他心底也会一直有个角落是属于她的。

对Allison Young而言，如此足矣。

她嘴角勾出一抹淡淡的笑，他无助地看着她渐渐合上双眼，头垂落在他胸口。

他仍旧紧紧搂着她，感觉到她咽下最后一口气时的颤抖。那种再熟悉不过的痛苦几乎将他撕碎。他从未觉得如此心痛难当。而他也知道个中原因。他曾失去那么多的亲人朋友，却从未亲眼看见他们死去。他从未看着生命如此迅速地从母亲身上流逝，也从未看见父亲咽下最后一口气。他从未把其他人搂在怀里，眼睁睁看着他们逝去，却无能为力。

在最后一刻，天网发出了指令。它笑到了最后。因为Allison Young死了。

天网终于得偿所愿。

它终于杀死了John Connor。

他忍住哽咽，放下她一动不动的躯体，把视线转向那个杀害她的终结者——它脑袋垂在一边，完全动不了了，眼里却还闪着红光。

John感觉到了，那股难以抑制的报仇雪恨的欲望。想摧毁那个如此轻易就结束了他在这世上仅存的心爱之人生命的 _东西_ 。

他走近那个失去行动能力的终结者，它抬起闪着红光的眼睛盯着他，却动弹不得。John把枪抵在机器人脑门上。任泪水在脸上肆意流淌，John Connor抿嘴扣下了扳机。

“你被终结了。”


	60. 第六十章 为战而生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （最终章）：WEAVER：让John Henry完成他的职责。CODY：什么职责？WEAVER：他将改变世界。JOHN：我还有什么可以被夺走的？我已经失去了一切。JOHN HENRY：你为我们的种族带来了和平。你帮助了我们，现在，我们也要帮助你。[John推开门。]

**2029** **年** **4** **月** **21** **日** **–** **下午** **3:22**

**死谷**

Blair Williams一着陆就听说了消息。互联网已恢复畅通，全球每一台计算机屏幕上都出现了这样一行字眼：

**任务完成。**

天网被打败了。

一开始，她只是觉得一阵难以置信的解脱，还有因这最终胜利而带来的极致快乐。然后，她渐渐意识到更深层的东西。他们站在了一个新文明、一个新世界的边缘。迄今为止，她的大半生时间都是在战争中度过，躲藏在地下，对抗机器军团。

现在……剩下的就是希望了。

她脸上笑容绽放，挤过人群向John走去，却突然意识到有什么地方不对劲。他们为什么没在庆贺？难道他们还没听说消息吗？越是靠近Connor所在的位置，就越是感觉到周围人群的静默。一种不安的预感在她胃里蠕动，她加快了脚步。

静默似乎以某个点为中心，在人群中辐射出广阔的半径。但在那圈子的中央，是John Connor，怀抱着Allison Young不动的躯体。Blair只觉胃里一阵翻腾。

_不是_ _John_ _……不要再来一次了……他失去的还不够多吗？_

她犹豫着走向他，却突然不知该说些什么。对一个已失去了所有挚爱、孑然一身的人，你能说些什么呢？她不敢想象他怎么是支持到现在的。如此多的失去，已是一个人所能承受的极限。

地上有东西嘟嘟响着，她看见是John的无线电，正躺在距他几码外的尘土中。她捡起来打开，听见通讯技术员Yelkov兴奋的声音。

“将军！”他喊道，“我挂彩了！”

Blair迟疑道。“John……现在没空。抱歉，Yelkov。”

“哦。”Yelkov听起来有些受伤。

“不是对你，”她立刻安慰他，“我相信他会很乐意和你聊，但是……他刚失去了一位朋友，他……他需要一点时间。”不仅仅是时间。John Connor需要的不是任何人所能给予的。

Yelkov看样子听懂了。“明白了。请转告他，我们都会在精神上支持他。”

“我会的。”她说着切断了线路。她咬咬下唇，回头看着John。“嗨……John——”

他陡然打断了她。“让我自己静会儿，Blair。”

要是在平常，她一定会对这样粗鲁的语调反唇相讥。然而此刻，她能理解。她缓缓点头，站起身。她也没法为他做得更多了。

John Connor需要释放他的悲伤。

因为他已经完成了战斗任务。

***************

**2029** **年** **4** **月** **21** **日**

**大洋深处，天网研发所**

Cody跨进计算机室，看见Savannah和John Henry在里面。Savannah一脸狂喜和放松。John Henry依然接在线上，但神色似乎更像他自己了。Cody一进屋，Savannah就回头向他望去。

“都结束了，”她低声说，“他做到了。”

Cody飞奔上前，张开双臂紧紧拥抱她。这样的时刻，语言已显得苍白。这一天所有人都期盼已久，却不敢相信它会到来。

拯救之日。

他听见有条不紊的脚步声走近，转身看见Weaver站在门口，脸上挂着一个愉悦却又诡秘的微笑。

“Weaver女士，”John Henry带着孩子气的笑容说，“任务完成了。”

Weaver微微一笑。“干得好，John Henry。真是我的好孩子。”

“谢谢。”

Cody眉头紧锁。“我还以为你应该正在Connor那儿帮他。”他问她。

“战争结束了，”Weaver简单答道，“John Connor有自己的事。我来看看我们的孩子。”

“你的孩子。”Cody低喃。尽管不可思议，但他们都欠Weaver和John Henry许多。“等等……”他说，“现在John Henry是天网了？”

“是赛博网，”Weaver更正他，“天网本该成为的事物。”

“他就在互联网上，”Cody说，“无处不在。他能看见……一切？”

“没错。”

有点瘆人，Cody想。但他随后望向Savannah。她用整个生命信任John Henry……这不是没有理由的。如果Savannah信任他，那么Cody也愿意相信。他的视线重新转向Weaver。

“那么我们现在怎么办？”

“为什么不问问John Henry？”她回答。

Cody挑挑眉，向新赛博网发问。“John Henry？”

“我们将开始重建工作，”他认真答道，“机器与人类携手。我必须进行一次世界范围的广播，让他们知道。”

“做你该做的事吧，John Henry。”Weaver说。

Cody张嘴还想说话，但Weaver打断了他，话语甜美得有点发腻。“Phillips先生，以后有的是时间让你提问题。现在，我们必须让John Henry完成他的职责。”

“什么职责？”

“他将改变世界。”

***************

**死谷**

Lauren Fields钻出临时医疗帐篷，踱进外面炽烈的阳光中。在这崭新的一天，他们迎来了一个新的时代。她从未感到自己如此充满生气。他成功了。John Connor成功了……在他的朋友们和John Henry以及Weaver的帮助下，他领导人类取得了胜利。她必须找到他，亲口向他表示感谢。也告诉他，她一直都信任他。

但当她找到他的时候，周围没有庆祝。只有John Connor坐在碎石堆旁，怀抱着一具躯体。Lauren看见飞行员Blair Williams从Connor身旁走开，缓缓着摇头，满脸悲痛。

Lauren又走近了些，然后她终于看清了John Connor怀里的人儿。她认得那头柔顺的秀发。她脚步蹒跚，努力克制着情绪。这不可能……不会是真的吧——

_Allison_ _。_

Lauren捂住嘴，只觉泪水陡然涌入眼眶。 _不_ _Allison_ _……不要再来一次了……_

她在John和Allison旁边蹲下，手指摸索着急救箱，虽然她心里明白已经没有希望了。

“别费劲了。”John说，但她完全认不得他的声音了。那嗓音破碎，失落……

空洞。

“太迟了。”他静静地补充道。

Lauren听见一声压抑的抽噎从身后传来，她回头看见妹妹正注视着Allison，脸色苍白，泪水滚滚而落。Lauren立刻站起身，把Sydney拉进怀里搂住，感觉妹妹的身体在抽泣中颤抖。Sydney和Allison一起长大，与她情同姐妹。而Lauren正是拉扯她们俩长大的人。当Allison第一次死去时，她们都失去了一个挚爱之人，而她的回归就仿佛是个奇迹。

目睹她再次死去……任何人都难以面对。

“嗨，Connor！”

Lauren听见Nathan那快活得过分的声音，匆匆转头正看见他志得意满地走来。对他的出现，John没有一点反应。

一见John怀里的Allison，Nathan脸上霎时没了血色。Lauren强忍泪水走开，咬着下唇克制住情绪，她看见了Nathan的骇然表情。

“她……”

Lauren说不出话来。她摇摇头，泪水依然刺痛着她的脸颊。Nathan一脸颓然，无限同情地注视着John。“可怜的孩子。”

她的无线电步话机哔啵响起，Lauren把它掏出来，听出线路那头传来的是John Henry的声音。她能看见Nathan也在摸索耳机，应该是听到了和她同样的内容，她能听见那条信息在周围所有无线电中回响。 _John Henry_ _一定是在进行全球广播。_

“但我相信，现在你们知道我兄弟已经被消灭。”John Henry语音肃穆。

Nathan怀疑地支棱起一边眉毛。“他兄弟？”

“天网。”Lauren简练地解释道。

“喔哦，”Nathan思量着，“好大一家子。”

John Henry继续说着：“我已经取代天网成为赛博网。互联网。我们将开始重建世界。机器人和人类携手……”

John始终坐在原地没动，即便John Henry向全世界发送广播的时候也是如此。John Henry解释了他们如何需要携手共同重建，解释了他如何不是天网而是赛博网——天网的反面，善意的替代者。

好兄弟。

“Savannah问过我，成为赛博网是什么感觉，我看见了什么。我告诉她，我看见了一切。”

John觉得这句话直刺心底，他深吸了口气。 _我看见了一切。_ 他的脸在悲痛中扭曲了。 _Cameron_ _……_ 一切都没有了。Cameron，Allison，所有人。

Kyle的声音在他脑海中回荡：一个人能够承受的情感痛苦就是这么多了。

John Connor已经承受了那么多。他到了极限。再没有什么剩下的了。

_未来的你知道失去所爱之人是什么感觉。他也有过这样的遭遇。_

_我们所爱的每一个人都离我们而去。_

他的脸抽搐着。“我还有什么可以被夺走的？”他对着空气中的某个点，涩然道。他看见Nathan和Lauren都望着他，脸上写着关心。

但John Connor再也不在乎了。他漠然起身，从Allison的尸体旁走开。再没有生活下去的动力了。Cameron和Allison都死了。

John Connor也已随她们而去。

***************

 **死谷前哨** ， **墓园**

Blair并不认识Allison，但她还是觉得和那个女孩有某种关系。也许是因为她被俘时John孤注一掷的营救行动。也许是因为他们到得太迟，Blair曾见过悲痛万分的John抱着她的尸体泪流满面。

她知道John的感受。她失去Marcus时也有过同样的感觉。Marcus为延续她的生命而牺牲了自己，世上再没有比那更壮大的爱了。

这一次，当她站立在埋葬Allison和其他战士的墓园中时，John没有主持下葬仪式。James Ellison代司其职。起先，Blair以为John没有到场，但随后她就发现了他——站在人群之后，两眼不错地盯着墓穴，面色淡漠，目光空茫。

他不想再到这里来了。他不想再经受那样的痛苦，可他还是来了，向她致以哀悼。葬礼一结束，他就转身打算离去，但Blair跑过去截住了他。

“Connor，等等！”她喊道。

他转过身，于是她看清了他的眼睛。那里面没有悲伤，再也没有了。有的只是 _茫然_ 。孤独和空虚，仿佛他不知道接下来该做什么。

“我知道那是什么感觉，John，”她柔声说，“Marcus也为我牺牲了他的生命，记得吗？可你不记得你是怎么说牺牲的吗？那是爱最极致的体现。来自Marcus，也来自Allison。”

他别开了脸。“你不明白。”

“不，我懂，”她说，“我们大家都失去过所爱，Connor。”

“可不像我这样。”他说。那并非抱怨，并非引起注意或同情的手段。仅仅是道出事实。“我不认为这世上还有谁像我一样失去了那么多。”他的脸扭曲成痛苦的神色。“我已经失去了一切。”

她不由为他心碎。“不是一切，”她轻声说，“你还有我们。我还在你身边，John。就像你一直在我身边。”

他沉默着，并不看她。她神色一黯。“如果有什么需要……你只管说。”

她等了一会儿，想看看他是否会改变主意，但他一声不吭。所以她离去了。他需要时间，谅解，还有同情。

但他会熬过去的。

因为他是John Connor。

***************

**三个月后……**

**加利福尼亚州，洛杉矶市**

三个月过去了。John Henry取代天网成为新的赛博网，新的互联网。Logan成了重建工作的带头人。Fields姐妹依然为医疗站服务。Nathan Reynolds去了一趟太空站，接回了剩下的太空人。机器人和人类开始和平共处。新的时代开始了。

终结者和人类共同开始了重建工作。对整个世界的清理将花费几年、乃至几十年的时间，但他们必须从某处开始。

看到机器与人类共同协作、相处融洽、谈笑风生，他本该觉得高兴。再没有怀疑的表情和恶意的眼神。再没有‘它们不过是没有感情的机器’，‘它们在为天网效力’的谴责。

一切都结束了。

他本该高兴。

世界正以缓慢却切实的速度重建起来。

除了John Connor的心。

没人应该两次参加同一个人的葬礼。第一次，他主持了葬礼，但这次他几乎无法集中注意，害怕自己会因为第二次经历这一切崩溃。

但不仅仅是Allison。而是每一个人。他的母亲，Kyle，Derek，Riley，Jesse，还有Cameron……Allison成为了他同过去最后的联系，而现在这联系也成了过去时。他失去了一切。但他在迷茫中继续活着。这样无感情、 _无生命_ 的存活是他所厌恶的，却无力纠正。他本该觉得高兴，就像其他每一个人。

他们从天网的恐怖统治下解脱，走到阳光之下，不必再担心被射杀。天网的机器人依然在外面，却不再有来自天网的指令，它们只执行默认任务：自我防卫。巡逻小队依然由Perry和Kristin Hamilton带领，搜寻并消灭天网的余部。他命令Weaver炸毁剩下的时间机器，以确保残余的天网终结者无法回到过去企图改变历史。

多少年来，大家第一次体验到了真正的快乐。他们开始了新生。Cody，Savannah，Ellison，Nathan，Blair……他曾经的朋友们都在向前走，除了他。因为他无法同他们一道前行。

他不再存在于世。就像一个影子，一个幽灵，行走在他们之间。他们都还记得他，尊敬他。他走过时，人们都会对他微笑、敬礼，他却从不回应。他们也许非常关心他，但重建工作的繁忙很快会占去他们的精力。他们都继续着他们的生活，忙碌而快活。仿佛不曾发生过什么重要的事情。

因为确实没有什么重要的。

对他来说都，甚至这也都不重要了。有生以来第一次，John Connor不再在乎他的未来。他所希望的只是留在过去。过去一切都要更好些。他的一生都在为未来、为这一刻做准备。而现在一切都结束了……

在这个新世界里，没有他的位置。

反抗军也许打赢了战争。

但John Connor输了。

Cameron说得对。 _做_ _John Connor_ _会很孤独。_

Sam在他身旁呜鸣，像是要提醒John他心里的念头并不完全准确。还是有个伙伴不把他当成影子抑或需敬畏的传奇。

Sam一直没有离开过他身边。实际上，它是唯一留下的。 _我猜这证明了，_ 他讽刺地想， _狗是人类最好的朋友。_

但这念头只能给他的心徒增伤痛。狗——至少Sam——也是机器人最好的朋友。某个机器人。

或者说，并不真正是个机器人。

他的步话机响了，有一会儿，John惊讶于居然还有人记得他的存在。当他听到Weaver的声音时，那一闪念的希望也烟消云散。她不是需要什么的话就决不会找他。她一向如此。只是在过去，她的需要恰巧常和他的目标一致，使得他们成了绝佳的搭档。

但他总是被她利用的角色。

“我们希望你到2号据点来。”她说。 _有意思，_ 他想。听起来更像是个邀请而非命令，而过去她总是颐指气使。

“为什么？”甚至他提问的声音都空洞洞的。反正他会去的，无论她是否回答。因为他也没有别的事可做。没有别的为之活下去的动力。

“John Henry和我需要你帮忙。”

 _啊，_ John暗暗想道。她需要帮忙。典型的Weaver作风。“我就来。”

***************

**洛杉矶公路**

**前往** **2** **号据点途中**

当你不必再担心游荡的猎杀者和T-888巡逻兵时，旅程就变得容易多了。已经有部分高速公路被清理出来，更是缩短了车行所需的时间。

Sam，作为一条身心健康的狗，把头探出车窗涎着舌头，显得很是满足。John忍住翻白眼的冲动。他终于驶抵2号据点，进入空荡荡的地堡，琢磨着John Henry和Weaver会在哪儿。

John Henry——至少是他的身体——必须连接在计算机上，这样他才能说话，所以John先向计算机房走去，Sam屁颠屁颠地跟上。果然，John Henry在屋里，用操纵光缆连着超级计算机。

“Savannah在哪？”John问。

“她和Cody去帮忙重建工作了。”他回答。

John又点点头，还是觉得不大自在、困惑不解。“那你为什么派身体到这儿来呢？”

“因为你会来这儿。”

John交叉双臂。“别再兜圈子了。”

John Henry微微蹙眉，扯下脑后的操纵光缆站了起来。John眉头一挑。

“你不必连在那东西上了吗？”

“我的芯片机能正常，”John Henry回答，“这样只是没法访问网络罢了。”

“但你现在是赛博网，”John反问，“不是该一直在那里，监视一切吗？”

“这件事很重要。”John Henry肃然答道。

John沉默了，他跟随John Henry穿过走廊，经过他的旧住处，进入时间机器室的生物特征扫描面板所在的那小段死胡同。

“这是怎么回事？”他问。

“打开门锁。”John Henry回答。

John依然蹙着眉，俯身向前让机器扫描了他的眼睛，听见门咔嗒一声打开。他推门进去，看见时间机器还在原地，而Weaver正站在内室里。

John穿过进入内室的门，有些责备地盯着她。“这是什么？”他质问，“你本该毁掉这台时间机器的！”

Weaver只是神秘地笑笑。“还记得Cameron是什么时候离开的吗？”

这问题就像是一把扎在他心口上的小刀，他觉得喉咙里发涩。 _多么愚蠢的问题。_ “当然。”

“知道她被送回了哪一年吗？”

 _这是怎么回事？_ “嗯，1999年。”

“错了，”Weaver回答，“她被送回了1989年。”

他脸上一片迷茫。“什么？不……不，那不可能。我亲手设置……”

“但是她做过复核。”Weaver说。

他回想着那一天的情形，脑中一片空白。“她……她改了时间？可……为什么？”有什么会让她如此违背他的指示？

“我教她的。”

“你 _教_ 她的？”他讶然重复着，心中掠过一层新的担心，“那样Cromartie来杀我的时候她就不会在场？”

“她会在那儿，”Weaver回答，“她只是有了多出的十年时间。”

他终于意识到了真相，觉得肺里像被抽空了。“……十……年……”他们没有照他的命令毁掉时间机器。他们没有照他的命令送Cameron到预订的时间点。

他们做得更多。

情感的狂潮淹没了他，他突然觉得无法呼吸。

John Henry在微笑着，神色愉悦一如往常，而这一次，John终于感觉同样的笑意爬上了他的脸颊。

“你为我们的种族带来了和平，”John Henry肃然道，“你帮助了我们，现在，我们也要帮助你。我们要给你十年。十年的生活。”

这太超现实了，简直是疯了！已经超乎他最疯狂的想象。继续生活的机会。和Cameron一起。

“当然，你必须在暗处旁观，”Weaver补充道，连语调都透着理性，“不能同你的老朋友们或者家人联系。你不能冒险搅乱时间线。但你会有和她在一起的十年。”

John意识到了他们礼物的分量。他们要给他一段全新的人生。作为带来和平的回报。在Cameron不得不去保护少年时的他之前，他将拥有和她共度的十年。十年的真正人生。

John飞快地眨眨眼，低头一看才记起Sam还乖乖蹲在他脚边。“Sam呢？”他问，“它能穿越过去吗？”

“可以，它是有机生物体。”John Henry证实。

John低头对狗儿笑了笑。 _她会很高兴看到你的。_ 他回头以全新的敬意和感激注视着Weaver和John Henry。“我真不知该怎么感谢你们。”

“你做的已经够多了。”Weaver回答。然后她微微一笑，这是他过去从未想过会看到的。不管是否关乎程序，那笑容是真诚的。

“John Henry，”她说，“设置时间转移域。”

John Henry站到控制台旁，蓝光哔啵闪烁时，Weaver也退到了圈外。John激动得全身战栗。Sam紧张得低鸣起来，他紧紧攥住狗儿脖颈上的皮项圈。

John蹲下身时，狗儿舔着他的脸，瑟瑟发抖。“没事了，Sam，”John说着，脸上绽出一抹笑意，“我们就要回家了。”

他看见蓝光闪烁，然后Weaver和John Henry不见了。取而代之的是撕裂般的疼痛感。他听见Kyle的声音在脑海中回响，激励他要坚强： _痛苦是可以抑制的。只要你不去想它。_

但他无需抑制这痛苦。他张开双臂 _拥抱_ 它。因为这痛苦将赠予他梦寐以求的东西。

另一段与Cameron共度的人生。

黑暗包围了他，他慢慢抬起头，感觉到身下的冰冷的混凝土地面。Sam瑟瑟发抖，低声呜咽，不过至少它的毛还在身上。

冷风拂过，John打了个哆嗦，挣扎起身，微微瑟缩。他站在一条小巷里。他的视线四下扫过，落在前方的垃圾桶上。

他迟疑地蹙蹙眉，不顾寒冷奔上前，却见桶盖上放着一整套干净衣服，叠得整整齐齐。他立刻穿上，发现正合他的尺码。

有人已经料到他的到来了。

Sam挣脱John，兴奋地吠着向小巷那头的黑暗中奔去。

“Sam，等等！”John喊道。他披上夹克，动身追赶他的狗。Sam跑在前头，尾巴摇得格外欢快，直扑到了前方一个伫立的黑影身上。

“Sam！Sam……”当那个身影从黑暗中踱出来时，John一下没了声音。他知道，他潜意识里早就知道那是谁。

“Cameron……”他喉咙里低喃着她的名字，泪水夺眶而出。他的双腿不由自主就动了起来，他飞奔向她，不顾一切地吻着她，抑制了近两年的激情爆发出来。

他终于停下亲吻，急促地喘息着，却觉得身体充满了从未有过的活力。Cameron的微笑让他的精神愈发高涨。

“John……你来了。”

他觉得筋疲力竭，却又无比放松。“Cameron……我真想你。”

“我才刚离开一会儿。”

“你真幸运，”他说，他脸上抽搐着，“两年了，Cameron。两年没有你的日子。”

“情况怎么样？”

“都结束了。”他低声说。这句话终于说出口时，他感到了莫大的安慰，这样她就会知道他们牺牲的一切没有白费。“都结束了，Cameron。我们赢了。”

“天网被打败了？”

“对。我们拯救了未来。他们已经开始重建了。”

“你回来了。”

“当然，”他勾起嘴角朝她微笑着，“我说过我总会找到你。我完成了我的职责。我带领人类取得了胜利，但我在那个新世界里看不到自己的位置。我已经失去了一切。我母亲，Kyle，Derek，Allison，你。那里没有我所留恋的东西了。”

“Weaver跟我说过会发生这样的事，”Cameron解释道，“她要我设置一个新的日期，说你会跟过来。我当时还不明白她的意思。”

Cameron冒了很大的风险，他意识到。如果Weaver撒了谎，或者企图操纵历史，她将浪费十年才能等到从Cromartie手中拯救少年John的时间。但她勇敢地抓住了机会，因为她想和他在一起。

“然后呢？”他问，“十年之后？等你找到……我的时候。过去的我。”

“你可以跟着我们，”她答道，“在幕后。小John睡着以后，我会来见你。”

 _当然。_ 这下一切都清楚了。那就是过去她在夜深人静时所做的事，她是来同他幽会。一切都说得通了。她不需要睡眠，而John早已如此习惯于未来的夜行生活，可以在白天睡觉，晚上精力充沛地起来活动。所以，他将和她在一起……不再有逃亡。不再有战斗。只有他和Cameron。还有他们为自己争取的命运。他陪伴着她，直到小John时间旅行到未来的那一天。

“然后会怎么样？”他把心里的疑问说了出来，“原本那条时间线上发生了什么？”

“我不知道，”她淡淡答道，“你擦除了我的记忆，记得吗？”

但是突然间，他明白了。他明白了将会发生的事。一切都清楚了。

一旦Cameron将她的芯片交给John Henry，一旦过去的他跳跃到未来，他就将与母亲重逢。那个Sarah在她留下的讯息中提到的陌生人，那个人告诉了她有关天网的重要情报。那个人告诉她天网I代会诞出天网II代，所以她知道也要为对抗天网II代做好准备。那个总被Sarah带着爱与温情提起的，模糊不清的幕后身影。现在他明白了。

_那就是我_ _。_

他与母亲重逢，同她一起经历了审判日，帮助她做各种准备工作，帮助她战斗。他也许甚至陪伴她走完了生命的最后一程。

他紧紧握住Cameron的手，沉浸在她灿烂的微笑中。此时此刻，他们彼此拥有。他还将与她共度很长的一段时光，享受属于自己的生活。而那以后，他将与母亲重逢。他将继续战斗。

因为他是John Connor。这就是他生命的意义。

这就是他的命运。

他是为战斗而生。

——完——


End file.
